


A&MR&Z&……

by RoyalWinterBear



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 110
Words: 361,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalWinterBear/pseuds/RoyalWinterBear
Summary: 存坑





	1. Alone together

 

「哇喔，专车接送？」前浣熊市警察局（RPD）警察里昂一边将武器箱甩进后座，一边打趣般的询问道。他看上去风尘仆仆，疲于奔命，衬衫因为长时间乘坐客机而显得皱巴巴。

「我只是恰巧路过。」海伦娜翻了个白眼用正经的腔调回答，视线在里昂邋里邋遢的形象上一扫而过，她无法得知对方所接到的、所属保密级别最高的任务，但他看上去几乎要被这趟工作累垮，袖口那一大片干涸的印记大约是血渍。

「行吧。」里昂耸了耸肩，这倒也不是他第一次意识到她并不具有任何的幽默细胞了，他长舒一口气，扣紧安全带后靠在了椅背，疲倦一拥而上，「这是我的车？」他恍了恍神，这才认出了台上熟悉的摆设，随着太阳能而摇晃着脑袋的史迪奇。

他当然不喜欢史迪奇，但……有人喜欢。

「这是美国政府所拥有的车辆，特工通用。」海伦娜忍不住反驳道。

「但平时只有我在用。」里昂满不在乎的回答，他抬手打开手套箱翻找着，取出了一张CD。他放出了第一首歌，满足的跟在后面轻哼了几个音节，「为什么是美国政府，我以为我们的所属部门是有名字的，叫——」

「‘Zeus’。」她接道。

「Yep，我以为这个名字还不错。」里昂转着自己酸痛的手腕，顺便理了理有些凌乱的发丝，他累透了，浑身上下都像是被拆卸重组，他执行了长达将近半个月的艰巨任务，孤独、没有任何人能够交流，徘徊在生死线。

「谈谈你的看法，10级特工？」她继续问道。

「呃……强势、主导、威严、具有庄严性？」里昂踌躇着给予答复，他试着让自己充满着尊敬的心理，而非撇着嘴说出‘蠢极了’一类的形容词。

「或者是中二病十足。」

「你从哪听来这个词的？」

「如果你也有一名喜欢看漫画的妹妹的话。」

「嗯哼。」里昂随口应着，他掏出手机点开Instagram，熟练地寻找到唯一关注的对象，随后滑动着屏幕，观看的同时保存图片，随即是千篇一律的点击喜欢，评论然后转发。她的早餐沙拉，运动健身及看不清面容的逆光自拍。

里昂反复的对比着照片，发现这张与几天前的角度并无太大的差别，甚至连嘴角勾起的弧度都一模一样。他绞尽脑汁的思索着赞美词，同时注意着不能与先前所发表过的重复了——这很难，他想，他简直想将世界上所有的赞叹都堆叠上去。

「她换头像了。」里昂后知后觉的说道，她没有固定更换头像的频率，但这张照片实在是不太像随意的自拍，或是她所认为的有意思的图片，看上去带了些特殊的设计，「她要出新专辑了吗？」

「你认为我会知道？」海伦娜为对方的表现见怪不怪，「也许她只是想换个心情。」随后又在里昂皱眉苦恼的表情中不得不随意的找个理由补充道，她将车停稳，熄了火。

「等等。」察觉海伦娜打算就这么离开后，里昂连忙叫住了她，他先是将自己的Ins头像换成了与对方的同款，随后才有些紧张的咽了咽口水，「你帮我买到了吗？」

「艾达·王的演唱会门票，第一排。」海伦娜发出一声叹息，掏出手机将自己抢票所得到的信息交给里昂进行确认，这名10级特工是一位不折不扣的追星狂，这点在部门里早已不算是秘密了——她回想起里昂总是硬塞给他们的专辑，甚至是各类评选投票，无奈的摇了摇头。

「谢了。」里昂灰蓝色的眼眸在注意到票务信息后被瞬间点亮，以至于拿着手机的手指都带上了那么点的颤抖，他当然知道艾达——拿奖拿到手软，专辑首周百万销量，受欢迎程度超乎想象——她的演唱会门票究竟有多难抢，「改天请你吃饭？」里昂在海伦娜的注视中有点窘迫的摸了摸鼻子，努力压抑着自己的兴奋，「你知道我这次任务的目标点网络信号不太好，我是说，我不能在工作的时候抢票。」

「这没什么。」她大方的摆了摆手，「编程出抢票软件对于专业部门来说不算困难，毕竟他们连那玩意都能够研发出来。」她上下扫视着里昂，她与他合作过，毫无疑问，这名特工在工作时的专业性与态度向来无可挑剔，这也让她一度很难接受对方是个追星狂的事实，毕竟她真没办法想象出他坐在演唱会中挥舞荧光棒的模样。

也或者是穿上一件写着‘艾达，我爱你’的T恤？

「谢了。」他再度道谢，艾达向来不喜欢开办演唱会，一年能够出现一场已经足够侥幸，他甚至有过在与门票错失的情况下，以政府工作人员的私人关系进入的想法。

老实说里昂其实还抱有着艾达大概会记得他的念头，他们曾经在浣熊市见过一面，十几年前的时候，那时他还是一名初出茅庐的愣头青，连就任仪式都因为睡过头而错过的警察。然后是一场恐怖袭击，他救了她一命，替她挡下了那枚致命的子弹，他记不太清楚当时的状况了，可艾达的容貌、她帮他进行简易包扎的力道以及淡淡的香水味却历历在目。

他倚靠着她一步步艰难的往前走着，心跳有些不自然的加速，警局的支援在经历了足够久的时间才赶到，她一改之前总是试图从他面前溜走的做法陪他前往医院，在他磕磕巴巴的请求下互留了电话号码。

随后则是一系列操蛋的事情，他成为了一名政府特工，没能够再见到她，他会每天定时发送短信，道一声晚安或是抱怨一下这天的生活，当他终于结束了特工训练时，‘嘭’，艾达已经站在了聚光灯前，成为了炙手可热的歌手。

这样一来他大概更没办法接近她了。里昂叹了口气，返回总部后简单的与忙碌中的同僚进行问候，他先是将所得到的资料情报递交，这才慢腾腾的拎着武器箱朝自己的办公位走去。他参加过她的签售会，在红毯时拼命的往前面挤，但艾达的表现一如既往，她唇角挂着公式化的笑容，签名的手速依旧，她不喜欢合影，所以里昂并没有彼此站在一起的照片，也许她早就将他遗忘了，他想，毕竟浣熊市的一切犹如不值得一提的小插曲。

他不愿尝试拨通艾达留下的号码，唯恐得知那头早已没人使用，但他依然坚持每天都发短信，虽然这令他看起来会有些傻。

当里昂将自己的工作汇报完毕后已经头晕脑胀，他现在最想干的事情就是躺在床上好好地睡上一觉直到天昏地暗。说实话，就连他也不太清楚自己所处的政府部门究竟有着怎样确切的职责，他们所需要做得仅仅是提前发现问题，并且赶在发展前将其修正，也许是为了美国，也可能是为了全人类，但谁知道呢，即使他作为10级特工，也鲜少接触高层的机密。

尚不明确的未来。里昂摇了摇头，望了一眼办公桌上摆放着的专辑。

「依旧是满分的表现，里昂。」他的上司兼好友，亚当·本福德朝他走来，他先是拍了拍他的肩膀，随后才进行赞赏，他穿着一件看上去有些陈旧的鼠灰色西装，给人的感觉也像是与他相同的精疲力竭。

「这就是我的工作，亚当。」他低声回答道，硬生生的压下了一个哈欠，同时开始犹豫该不该趁现在和对方请个假，一天，不，几个小时，让他能够回家睡上一觉的喘息间隙，「你是来确认情况的细节……」

「不，我是来告诉你是时候下班回家了。」亚当摁住里昂的肩膀阻止了他试图从抽屉中取出更多文件的动作，他带着温和的笑容，终于说出了迄今为止特工最想听见的话，「这能与你两天后的假期连在一起，我听说你要去参加——」

「社区活动。」里昂想也没想就打断了亚当的话，他猛地从座位上站起来，在上司讶异的眼神中清了清嗓，讪笑了几声，「我只想稍微休息几天，顺便参加社区活动。」他当然不可能告诉他申请今年的假期是为了艾达的演唱会，毫无疑问，「我不想总是从邻居那里得到，呃、探究质疑的目光。」就像是他正做着不可见人的工作那般。

随后里昂的手机在亚当准备继续说些什么的时候突然间发出了震动声，特工一脸淡定的取消了提示音，假装不经意的扫过屏幕才回想起来这是今晚节目清单的提醒，是今晚的脱口秀，他想，嘉宾自然而然是艾达，老天，他真想去现场而非守在电视机前。

「那么……周末愉快？」里昂小心谨慎的挪动着脚步，在亚当的默许下朝办公室的门口方向走去，在注意到对方无奈的摆手示意他赶紧离开后转身，加快了步伐。

她就是活着的传奇。

 

他为他自己叫了一份披萨外卖，掐准时间守在电视机前等待着。

他本该能够前往现场，里昂咬唇，拿起一片披萨，但他没想到这次任务耗费了比他预计中还要更多的时间。这大概算是追星与工作的不可协调性，他想，在早些年的时候他还有办法申请到更多的短期假期，而如今则变得更加困难了，他总是忙个没停，加班，老天，即便是他不需要任何的加班费，工资依旧是可观的数目。

他与艾达大概有小半年的时间没有见过面了，里昂在内心计算着，也或许算不上，毕竟那只是对方参加颁奖典礼，而他像是每一位她的歌迷那般站在道路的两旁等待着，恰巧握到了她的手外加一个迷人的笑容。他注意到向来不太喜欢这类互动的艾达一时兴起在路过他时若有若无，轻巧的触摸了一下，幸运儿，他想，当他将这次偶然的遭遇po上Ins之后，下面羡慕的留言。

除了那次之外他便再也没有任何有关于艾达·王的消息了，这名歌手鲜少会在除了工作外的时间出现在公众视野内，也能说完全没有。任何一名经验丰富的狗仔都无法挖出半点信息，神秘莫测，假使不是里昂十分的确定政府内部并没有与她相关的资料，他甚至都要怀疑她是否有与他拥有着相似的职业了。

她穿了一件短款的白色上衣和宽松的浅黑色长裙，她缓慢的走进演播室，坐在了沙发上将右腿搭在了左腿上，脚上穿着黑色的高跟鞋——上帝，里昂认为他非常、非常需要艾达穿着这套衣服的高清图片，随后他注意到了她脖子上的饰品，思索着该从哪才能购买到同款。

『所以这仍然是你今年的打算吗，你知道，你的歌迷总想在颁奖典礼之外——我很感激你能来到节目现场——的地方见到你。』

『像是几天后的那场演唱会？』

演唱会，叼着披萨的里昂瞬间为这个词来了精神，这应该是他近段时间唯一的念头了，没有什么是比在结束了紧张的工作之后看一场艾达的演唱会更令人感到兴奋的事情了，严格的检查，禁止拍张与录像，和‘一年一次’组成了门票难抢的因素，与其说是这次，倒不如说每次的抢票都是噩梦。

里昂注意到艾达因为主持人的玩笑勾起嘴角露出了一个笑容，条件反射的试图寻找截图键，随后愣了愣才反应过来。

他从自己的思绪中走出来，艾达已经开始谈论起她Ins头像的问题了，并不是如同里昂所猜测的新专辑问题，只是她的心血来潮。这是一张具有年代感的照片，拍摄于多年前——十几年前？里昂听着对方的玩笑话，顺手掏出手机仔细的查看起来。

他当然不可能会存在任何的印象，里昂有点沮丧的摇了摇头，他敢发誓这么多年来他尽可能的不会错过艾达的任何一项活动，但他也确实无法参与进她私下的生活中，行吧，可能除了那个他不敢拨通的电话号码之外。

「里昂？」

特工在短暂的脱口秀结束后接通了联络员的电话，英格莉·哈尼根的嗓音从对面传来。

「告诉我你是来通知我延长假期的。」里昂抢先一步说道，他关上了电视，才发现摆放在面前的披萨已经冷了。

「很可惜，我是来告诉你那份你所获取的资料并不完整。」她说。

哈尼根的一句话让里昂猛地提起了心脏，不完整，这也许代表了任务失败，而他也必须想方设法进行弥补，像是牺牲自己的假期和艾达的演唱会。

「我知道。」他犹豫了几秒钟后沉声说道，一般来说他无法改变上级的决策，但他只希望这次的小意外并不能影响到他接下来的计划，「还是和前几次一样……我的意思是，总有人先我一步，但我并不知道究竟是谁。」他皱着眉，收敛了内心的抱怨，变得严肃起来。

自那次之后，几年前，他想，他总是时不时的能够在任务中遭遇那名身份不明，不太清楚是敌是友的家伙。他们从未进行过正面交锋，根据对方为他找的‘麻烦’来说，定义成敌人有些不太准确，那些举动更像是在耍着他玩。

也能归类为利用。里昂叹了口气，「你们还是没能够调查出对方的身份吗？」究竟有几年了，他思索道，咬了一口因为刚才的脱口秀而被遗忘的披萨，他对于食物的要求通常不高，廉价的快餐常作为满足饥饿的对象。

「但见过那家伙的只有你，里昂。」哈尼根有些无奈的说道。

「我并没有见过她。」里昂谨慎的说，当然不是为了逃避工作，而是他确实没能够见过那位狡猾的女性——女性，当然，他的专业性能令他认出女性专用的香水味，更别提那些戏弄般的、写在便条帖上的留言与口红印。

特工的态度显然是在告诉哈尼根，他并不愿意参加后续工作，这让对方感到了短暂的疑惑，毕竟里昂向来是服从工作安排，即便是存在怨言，也不会如同此刻般的抗拒。随后她又回想起了百老汇的广告，艾达·王的演唱会——哈尼根在电话那头颇有深意的应了一句。

「我不是因为——」里昂刚想为自己的追星计划进行狡辩，哈尼根却完全不给机会的挂断了电话，好极了，他想，瞪着手机屏幕，他们估计又会开始议论他，像他是艾达……那个词是什么来着，脑残粉？但朝上帝发誓，后续问题确实不属于他的工作内容。

里昂发出一声叹息，他一边刷着艾达的Ins一边专注的解决面前的披萨，配着冰冷的可乐。他的账号上基本没有任何私底下的生活照，大部分发表的全都是他追随在艾达的身后自她参加的活动上拍摄的照片，从不遗漏任何有关于她的消息和绞尽脑汁、真情实感的赞叹。这倒也令他本身的粉丝数目增长了不少，俨然有着一副变为艾达·王粉圈粉头的趋势。

「追星可没有什么问题，对吧。」里昂嘟嘟囔囔的说道，每个人在私底下都该有自己的爱好，也没有人规定美国特工不能追星，他偏过头注视着被自己表装起来，挂在墙上的限量版黑胶片，眼神在左下角的签名处一扫而过。而且这也算不上是完整的追星，毕竟他和艾达……

存在一小段可有可无的过往，拥有着彼此的联络方式却总是他单方面发短信，私下没能够见过面，这么长的时间过去了，他甚至不清楚艾达究竟记不记得他——够了。里昂在情况越变越悲观的情况下打断了自己的思绪，他总要有些自信，对吧，像是他们之间曾经的吻，彼此的小互动。

他几乎在艾达的每一场活动中都能成功得到签名与握手，她还会时不时的为他的Ins点个喜欢，偶尔会留下一两个表情，这已经足够令里昂感到愉悦了——他想说的是，艾达一向任性，歌迷都为此见怪不怪，而目前有过上述幸运遭遇的仅有他一个人。

他当然不能直接了当的询问艾达是否还记得浣熊市的经历，即便她记得……那么随后他又该说些什么，想要和一名美国特工谈恋爱吗，没错，就是那种会登上报纸头条的恋爱。里昂为自己脑海中冒出来的画面打了个哆嗦，那太可怕了，他想，他可不愿意在某天前往总部的时候，发现同事人手一份印有他与艾达亲密合照的报纸。

现在最大的问题是——他还有接近（除了活动外）艾达的机会吗？

当他的注意力集中在脑海中源源不绝冒出来的思绪上时，手头中的工作便显得没那么重要了。等里昂后知后觉的反应过来，才发现他已经将一整块披萨全部吃光了，他有些撑的蹙了蹙眉，喝完可乐后又打了个饱嗝。

无论如何，他想，他大概没有太大的机会与艾达接触了，先不提彼此的职业问题，想要接近一名炽手可热的明星可没有想象中的那么简单，犹如肥皂剧中的浪漫邂逅。假使他选择转职，并且在短期内红得发紫，才有可能借着合作的理由与艾达接触——但她从未和任何人合作过，就像是他所说的，发行专辑以及一两次红毯活动，其余的时间全数淡出公众的视野内。

里昂将吃完的外卖扔进垃圾桶中，打了个哈欠摇摇摆摆的朝浴室的方向走去。他将手机外放着对方的歌曲放置在架子的顶端，一边随着旋律轻哼着一边冲澡，他为那些从任务中所得到的伤痕倒吸一口凉气，外翻的皮肉让他的伤口看起来既糟糕又苍白，因为挖出弹片而留下的伤势由于水流的缘故升起令人难以忍受的刺痛，他低垂下脑袋，沉重的呼出一口气。

他在工作中的行动有些贸然并且胆大妄为了，但为了效率，里昂并不为此感到后悔。


	2. i can see forever

「嗨，艾达。」里昂将一大盒冰激凌摆在了无所事事的女性面前，后者抬起头恰巧对上了他气喘吁吁的晃眼笑容，「等很久了吗？」他在艾达对面的空位坐下后有些不好意思的询问，「噢，谢了。」他接过对方递给他的纸巾随意的摸了摸颈间的汗珠，「我没想到弗洛林冷饮店今天会有这么多人。」

「如果你不是在开学前来这里，人大概会少一点。」艾达在舀了一口冰淇淋后漫不经心的开口，随后因为美味的甜点而满足的眯起眼睛，「假期过得怎么样？」她在里昂局促不安的注视下慢悠悠的问道。

「还不错，我去了一趟美国。」里昂赶紧接下来艾达抛出的话题，顺势打开了话匣，因为紧张的缘故语速依旧有那么些快，「你知道的，我的亲戚大部分都在那里。」他解释道，如果不是因为父母的工作原因来到了英国，他也不会出现在这了，「我甚至偷偷的去了一趟格雷洛克山。」他像是突然间想起什么似得降低音量，悄悄地说道如同与艾达分享自己的小秘密。

「感觉如何？」她在对方停顿下来，用那双闪耀着亮光的、写满了‘快来问我’的灰蓝色眼睛注视下哼了哼，满足里昂心愿的继续开口询问道。

「霍格沃兹是最棒的。」他突然间大声说道，整个人都变得得意洋洋。老天，他可真庆幸自己来到了英国，当然也不是说他不喜欢伊法摩尼魔法学校，但当他在冒险，未经允许下参观的时候总觉得少了些什么。或许是少了艾达？他注视着对方优雅的动作眨了眨眼，随后抓了抓刘海就像是为自己的想法感到羞涩，艾达确实是一部分的原因，他想。

「我赞同你的观点，帅哥。」艾达为里昂的一系列表现感到失笑，她为对方有些可爱的表现摇了摇头，「你的O.W.L.s怎么样？」她放下勺子，将空的了冰激凌盒往前推了推，在吃完东西后他们也该考虑去一趟丽痕书店了。

「O？」里昂毫无压力的耸了耸肩，他可是格兰芬多最为优秀的学生之一，他大言不惭的想到，更别说他还经常与艾达——斯莱特林最优秀的学生一起在图书馆学习，经过了四年的试探与摩擦，他现在倒是与艾达熟悉多了，甚至能够一起逛对角巷，要知道这可是他在之前想也不敢想的，「这学期我想选修保护神奇动物课。」他说道，随后朝对方递去了渴望的眼神。

「还在为了那件事耿耿于怀？」艾达挑了挑眉，将内心打算着的古代魔文往后推了推，「迫不及待的想要暴露出自己是一名未登记的阿尼玛格斯？」

「嘿，我只是想要更了解它们。」里昂紧张的环视四周生怕有人听见艾达的话，在确认了并没有任何人关注他们的对话后松了口气，他可不想因为阿尼玛格斯而被迫去魔法部做客，「更好的避免意外。」

这应该算得上是他们四年级时的一次小插曲了，艾达思索到，她在宵禁的时段闯入了禁林，天知道那里面除了草药外还存在着数量众多的大型蜘蛛，她差点就条件反射的甩出一连串的火焰熊熊把整座森林给烧了。而救了她的是里昂，她早知道格兰芬多不会在宵禁后乖乖地待在自己寝室，他大概是经常偷偷溜出寝室夜游的那批勇敢的狮子。

接下来的事情算不上复杂，蜘蛛袭击了他们，而里昂选择了挡在她的面前并且进行反击，个人英雄主义，她不太清楚这是受到格兰芬多的影响，还是因为他是一个美国人。但一切就这么发生了，他击退了几只蜘蛛，但依然在数量上吃了亏，他冒险暴露出了自己的阿尼玛格斯，她永远都不会忘记那个夜晚，她骑在一头雄狮的背上，将脸埋进对方柔软的鬃毛中，在禁林间穿梭着直到离开，回到了霍格沃兹。

第二天她在校医室见到了躺在床上，一脸痛苦的喝下庞弗雷夫人制作的汤剂的里昂。

然后她想起了前往霍格沃兹的第一天，火车车厢内对方用浓厚美式口音紧张兮兮、结结巴巴朝她自我介绍的画面。

他们很快来到了书店的门口，络绎不绝的家长与新生让里昂不得不提起十二分精神在前面帮艾达挤出一条道路，他多次回头想要抓住对方的手，但在犹豫后没有任何的行动，那有些过于亲密了，他失落的想，目前为止他们的发展还算不错，可是这一动作依旧有些越线了。

「艾达！」他叫着，注意到了艾达因为人群而紧蹙的眉毛，太热了，他想，又往后退了几步站在了对方的身边，拉开了一点距离确保艾达有足够的的活动空间，以及替她挡住那些时不时拥挤上前撞过来的人们。

他们走上了楼梯终于摆脱了挤成一团的人群，里昂透过木质围栏往下看，今天似乎是某个人的签书会，他扫了一眼楼下后得到结论，然后转身跟在艾达的后面走进书架间。也幸好他们需要的课本并不是太多，不然艾达肯定会选择让猫头鹰将它们直接送至家中。

「这简直是噩梦。」里昂在艾达身边嘀嘀咕咕的抱怨着，同时帮她从较高的书架中取下了她所需要的书籍。如果不是未成年不能在校外使用魔法，他肯定会直接用咒语让他们周围的温度降低些。

「说得好像是你头一次经历这些。」艾达发出一声嘲弄的笑声，她将挑选好的书籍递给站在她身后无所事事的里昂，一个暑假让他看上去比之前更高了些，块头也更大了，「记得之前的霍格莫德吗，当然了，你当时似乎跟你的小女友玩的挺高兴。」

「她不是我的女朋友。」里昂硬邦邦的开口解释道，如果不是他没办法邀请到艾达，又想去买些东西在圣诞节的时候送给她，才不会答应她们的邀约，而最后他也只是跟在两名女性的后面沦为了搬运工。

艾达轻笑了声，对方毫不犹豫的否认让她因为拥挤而感到糟糕的心情好上了那么一点。她后来自然是收到了里昂的礼物，一只没有任何情趣可言的羽毛笔，这倒是挺像里昂的品味。没有署名，但当那只雪白的猫头鹰将东西扔在她面前，又在空中转了个弯落到隔壁格兰芬多的长桌边，里昂的肩膀上时，她不想知道也知道了。

「你都没有送过我任何东西。」意识到艾达的笑容究竟有什么含义的里昂不满意的嘟囔着，不过这有可能是因为对方认为他们之间算不上熟，这倒是有些让他伤心了，他可是从第一天来到对角巷，在奥利凡德魔杖店见到艾达的第一时间就想着该如何搭话，虽然正式的自我介绍是在霍格沃兹特快上。但……他可是不顾双方学院的矛盾一直尝试的那个人，等等，他是不是每年都会收到一份匿名的礼物？

「什么？」周围嘈杂的交流声让艾达听不清楚里昂在说些什么，她扭头质问的望向对方，后者抱着一堆书艰难的耸了耸肩，「好吧。」既然对方不想说，她也不做出更多的勉强，「我想我们是时候离开这了。」她将最后一本叠在最上面，拍了拍里昂健壮的手臂。

早知道他们就应该换一下顺序，先来书店，然后再去冷饮店。

「这就是全部了？」里昂再度确认了一下，随后小心翼翼的顺着楼梯朝下面走去。这又是新一轮的折磨，里昂想，特别是当他差点被一名兴奋的新生差点绊倒的时候。他将书放在了柜台上，顺势付了款。

这一动作让已经掏出加隆的艾达顿了顿，她没有说什么，转而跟在里昂的后面挤出了书店。

「如果你能够、呃，就在火车上为我买几个巧克力蛙就行了。」他拒绝收下艾达交给他的加隆，这么说道。他在对方想要接过书籍时摇了摇头，示意他仍然能够为她提上一阵子，「或许我们可以继续逛逛，」他有些紧张的给出建议，随后又为此感到懊恼，他忘记了艾达不太喜欢人多的地方。

「行吧。」艾达在对方想要回绝自己的提议时应了下来，这倒是简单的又令他神采飞扬了，她在内心笑道，「那么想要去看看最新的飞天扫帚吗，肯尼迪先生？」她忽然间想起了里昂作为格兰芬多的击球手，大概会对这些东西感兴趣。

「哇喔，迫不及待。」他跃跃欲试的说道，往前快速走了几步甚至有些急切的催促着艾达，他得为自己换个好的扫帚，这样才能够再度为格兰芬多赢得魁地奇杯。当然了，他也注意到艾达几乎不会缺席任何一场魁地奇球赛，或许她还挺喜欢这项运动，里昂猜测着。

嗯哼，意料之中。她低哼了声扬起自己的眉毛，歪了歪头。然后在里昂的又一次催促中快步跟了上去。

假期剩余的几天时间中，里昂与艾达在对角巷共同度过，他们在破釜酒吧订了一间套房，陈旧的、布满灰尘的木地板以及随处可见的蜘蛛网，但这丝毫不能够影响里昂的好心情。两张单人床，当然，他在头一天反复的、即便是艾达表示并不需要，他还是不断地保证自己并不会做些什么出格的事情。或许你该担心一下你自己——她在他又一次的郑重其事后忍不住这么调笑道。

值得一提的是艾达送了一把最新型的火弩箭与一套保养工具，这让里昂爱不释手。他幻想着或许在除去比赛的情况下，他能够在节假日带着艾达在黑湖的附近飞上几圈。他知道对方总认为这种骑在打扫工具上的样子蠢透了。但她会喜欢当起飞时所见到的不一样的风景，那可比乘坐任何麻瓜的交通工具要自由多了。

九月一号一大早，里昂便与艾达一起来到了国王十字车站，他推着两个扶手车跟在艾达的后面，青春期的他总想着在自己暗恋的人面前好好表现，虽然两个扶手车让他的行走极其不方便，九又四分之三站台，他已经能够在两根柱子间见到霍格沃兹的学生了。

「嗨，里昂。」吉尔·瓦伦蒂安朝他轻快的打着招呼，她身边站着的是格兰芬多的追球手，皮尔斯·奈文斯，「艾达？」她为见到这名斯莱特林感到惊讶，同时用了然的眼神注视着将手推车交付给对方的里昂，「好久不见，假期过得如何？听克里斯说你回了一趟美国。」

「还行吧。」他偷偷地瞄了一眼艾达，后者已经推着行李已经朝着第九和第十站台之间的检票口冲去了，在眨眼间从他的视线中消失，「等——」他来不及将剩余的话说出口，伸出一般的手也只能僵硬的停留在半空中。

「我以为你们已经在一起了？」当他们也随着大流来到了挤满旅客的站台时，吉尔这么对依旧努力想在人群中找到艾达身影的里昂这么说道。

「我早说过他没有勇气告白。」在一旁沉默不语就像是也在寻找着谁的皮尔斯突然出声，大部分的格兰芬多学生——不包括那些刚入学的，几乎都知道里昂·斯科特·肯尼迪正暗恋着斯莱特林最优秀的学生，「你来的时候见到队长了吗？」

格兰芬多魁地奇球队的队长，克里斯·雷德菲尔德与里昂都住在戈德里克山谷，他们的父母也算是不错的朋友，在他们低年级时经常商量着一起在开学前夕前往对角巷，接送他们至国王十字车站。

「没有，我想你应该询问一下克莱尔。」里昂为无法提供帮助而耸了耸肩。

「我刚才遇到过了，她正和斯莱特林的那个小鬼，史……」皮尔斯一时半会没办法想起对方的名字。

「史蒂夫·伯恩赛德在一起。」吉尔将他剩余的话补全，「所以她也不知道克里斯究竟在哪。」

「或许你们该在车厢内找一找，如果我见到他了，我会告诉他你们正在找他。」里昂这么说道，他躲过了几名在站台上兴奋打闹的新生，他暂时性的朝自己的朋友告别，从人群中挤上霍格沃兹特快。

他一点也不担心自己没办法找到艾达，他的巫师长袍上正别着与她相同的级长徽章，这表示他们最终还是能够在级长的专用车厢见面。而在往后的日子里，他或许还能够与艾达一同巡夜，棒极了，他想。

里昂在走道的人群中艰难的往级长包厢的方向挤去，当然没忘记留意观察那些路过的车厢内是否有克里斯的存在。他拉开了好几个包厢的门，正当他以为已经与对方错过时，终于发现了他的身影。

他用余光扫过了克里斯的对面，猛地关上厢门。

踌躇半响后他不情愿的再度拉开厢门，老天，刚才他怎么没能够发现包厢中诡异凝固的气氛？

「威斯克教、教授。」他刚才是结巴了吗？里昂想，他为了格兰芬多沙漏中的分数着想一向对斯莱特林的院长敬而远之，而对方扣起分来也绝对不会有任何的手软，「克里斯，」他假装没有看见对方求助的视线，「吉尔和皮尔斯正在找你。」

他说完后立刻关上了包厢门，条件反射的松了口气。他原本以为霍格沃兹的教授并不会选择乘坐霍格沃兹特快，而现在似乎并不是这样。那么克里斯和威斯克教授很熟吗？里昂注视着包厢门有点不确定的想到，但管他呢……他耸了耸肩，如果能够借此让他们在黑魔法防御课上少被扣点分倒也不错。

里昂继续朝着火车头的方向走去，全校总共有二十四名级长，而车厢当然也没有富余到能够让他与艾达两个人占据一间，基本上是按照学院的方式来分配，当然也有例外。他拉开厢门注意到整个包厢只有艾达一个人时，这么思索道。

「我以为你会和其他的斯莱特林级长在一个包厢。」他把箱子推到隔间的角落后说到，没有任何的询问就坐到了艾达对面。他往车窗外探了探脑袋，恰巧看见了不远处的两名熟人，「拉文克劳的那小子又和雪莉待在一起。」他皱了皱眉。

「尽忠职守的级长？」艾达翻了一页手中的书籍，面无表情的脸上露出一抹狡黠的笑容，「我以为你只需要管理学院间的摩擦和违反校规的学生，而非禁止他们早恋。」

「早恋？！」里昂控制不住的提高音量，他连忙又往窗外看了一眼，而那两个人早就已经没了踪影，「如果他敢对雪莉出手，我一定要扣光拉文克劳的分数。」

「级长可不能扣分。」艾达淡淡的指出了他错误的认知，这让里昂像是一个泄气的皮球迅速瘪了下去。她将书本合上放置在一旁，而五年前被里昂收养的黑猫立刻从他的怀抱中跃到了她的大腿上，转了一圈后蜷缩好，「而且你并不比她大多少，里昂。」

她摸了摸乖巧的猫咪，猛然间想起了她与里昂第一次见面时的景象，他好像一直以来都没有太大的变化，虽然他已经不会将麻瓜称呼为麻鸡。大概是被她摸得太舒服了，原本趴着的黑猫突然翻了个身将肚皮露了出来，夹着着细微的呼噜声。

伴随着一声汽笛声，火车缓缓地启动了。

里昂用一只手撑着下巴，注视着艾达低头抚摸猫咪的画面，发现即便是让他永远注视着此刻的画面都不会感到腻味。随后他有些不甘心的盯着躺在她双腿上的黑猫，就像是它霸占了原本他的位置——梅林的胡子，他什么时候也能将头枕在她的腿上？

「亲爱的，想要买些什么吗？」在里昂继续发呆的途中，忽然有人推开了他们隔间的房门。他一直期待着的人终于来了，他想，一瞬间从座位上弹起来，在艾达的饶有兴趣的视线中买了足够多的零食堆在了空位上。

里昂拆开了一盒比比多味豆，迫不及待的扔了一颗在嘴里。「蓝莓，看来我的运气不错。」他朝艾达挑了挑眉，伸出手将盒子递给了对方。他尝过各种稀奇古怪的味道，像是发动机油、铁锈、胶水或是皮革，曾经一段时间内，发掘比比多味豆的其他口味成了他的爱好。

「谢谢，我想我暂时还不想吃。」她可没有赌博的爱好，对这种看运气的食物向来敬谢不敏，虽然她挑到的口味向来不错。

「甘草魔棒？」里昂又扔了两颗豆子进嘴里，为艾达的拒绝感到遗憾。他又选了其他的零食交给她，在坚持不懈的情况下终于让对方吃了一根，「哇喔，哈利·波特。」他注视着从巧克力蛙中得到的画片说，绿色的眼睛、杂乱的黑发和闪电的伤疤，「我已经有十张了。」

「你一直保持着收集画片的乐趣？我以为你在三年级后就不会这么做了。」艾达为里昂将画片收好的动作嗤之以鼻，当然了，她自己对这些画片还从来没有感兴趣过，除了上面的介绍信息确实有那么点用之外……但这些几乎都在魔法史课上被宾斯教授提起过。

「噢、嗯……对，我在三年级之后就不会这么做了。」里昂吞吞吐吐的说道，他一口咬掉了巧克力蛙的脑袋，它剩余的四肢与身体在他的抓握中扭动着，「我一直想让自己也出现在这上面。」

「那么祝你成功？」艾达用无比嫌弃的瞥了一眼在里昂手中挣扎弹动，没有了脑袋的巧克力蛙，随口鼓励道。这时趴在她腿上的黑猫突然一跃而起，一掌拍向了里昂手中的巧克力蛙，这导致他一瞬间的脱力让它掉裤子上。他有些手忙脚乱的重新抓住，迅速塞进了自己口中。

艾达为他稍显狼狈的表现发出一声轻笑，挥舞魔杖除去了他裤子上被巧克力蛙弄出的污渍。

「里昂。」

他在火车摇晃的间隙中听见了有人呼喊他的声音，他迷迷糊糊的往旁边蹭了蹭，忽然一个激灵猛地睁开眼清醒过来，他偏过头发现自己刚才正枕在了艾达的肩膀上，而后者正高挑着眉，好整以暇的注视着他。

「怎、怎么了，我们到了吗？」里昂习惯性的抬起头望向窗外，阴暗的天色和淅淅沥沥下着的与让他深深地皱眉，他打了个哈欠，后知后觉才反应过来自己刚才究竟睡在了哪，他猛地站起来，揉着脑袋嘟嘟囔囔着一些道歉的话，「我讨厌雨天。」他抱怨道。

「我们还没到，但我想你该换上校袍了。」早已穿戴整齐的艾达漫不经心的建议道，这令站在包厢中央的里昂愣了愣，他低头看着自己上身的橘色衬衫，有些尴尬的摸了摸鼻子。随后他从箱子中将自己皱巴巴的外套和领带掏出来，为它们的惨状掩饰性的讪笑了几声。

他等待了一会，发现艾达并没有离开包厢的打算后有些扭捏的脱去了橘色的衬衫，他背过身，这成功惹来了艾达嘲讽般的轻笑声，‘别告诉我你在害羞，里昂。还是说你怕我嘲笑你在放假时变胖的小肚子？’这样一句话调侃版的飘进里昂耳中，他叹了口气，这只是为了不让艾达误会，他想，随后在套上衬衫的一瞬间转过身，也算是朝对方露出了自己整齐的块状腹肌。

「看来你并没有疏忽锻炼。」艾达的视线扫过他因为呼吸而微微起伏的腹部，审视的目光让里昂加快了扣扣子的速度，他将外袍迅速地穿好，双耳的热度一时半会还下不去。

自从他们熟悉了之后，艾达就总喜欢戏弄的调侃他，这也不是第一次了，里昂一边思索着一边有些笨拙的系着领带，他调整着歪歪斜斜的领带，直到看不过眼的艾达朝他摆了摆手，帮助他整理好。「谢了。」他在他们接近的一瞬间屏住呼吸，随后又在对方结束动作后的轻推下嘀咕着道谢。

他挺想让时间过得慢一点，毕竟在抵达车站后他又该和艾达分开了。

雨势随着时间的推移开始逐渐减小，里昂注视着窗外由远至近的霍格沃兹，在艾达的提醒下将级长徽章别在了胸前。火车在最后一次剧烈的摇晃中停了下来，他打开了厢门，周围的一切又变得嘈杂起来，他提着行李与鸟笼，慢吞吞的跟在艾达后面。

「那么霍格沃兹见？」艾达在走下列车来到站台后说到，她眯起眼睛在黑暗中努力的分辨着斯莱特林的队伍，又注意到了不远处朝里昂打着招呼的格兰芬多学生。她转身沿着站台朝前走去，随后消失在了人流中。

「霍格沃兹见。」里昂慢了半拍的回答道，下一秒被猛然拍上肩头的手劲吓了一跳，就差没把魔杖拔出来了。

「你很好，里昂，见死不救？」他一转头便对上了克里斯像是嘴角在微微抽动的笑容，他用手钳制住他的脖子，似乎还在为对方不久前的表现感到不满，「你还记得是谁在你夜游时为你打掩护的吗？」

「嘿，我以为吉尔和皮尔斯会找到你。」里昂辩解道，他可不想陪着克里斯坐在拥有着无比压抑氛围的包厢中去面对斯莱特林的院长，如果在刚开学的第一天就被扣分那实在是太糗了，「你知道级长有专门的包厢。」

「队长！」克里斯还想说些什么，但熟悉的喊叫声很快打断了他的话，他转过头注视着格兰芬多的找球手灵巧的穿梭在熙熙攘攘的人流中，躲避着那些沉重的箱子和乱窜的宠物来到了他的面前，「我说过我们应该再继续往后找一找。」

「然后我们就必须被迫面对斯莱特林的院长了。」跟在他后面的吉尔耸了耸肩，随后又朝看上去像是经历了一场艰难旅行克里斯打招呼，「我很想说好久不见，但实际上我们前天才见过面。所以不错的约会？」她最后一句话是对里昂说的。

「我们只是坐在同一个包厢里，吉尔。」里昂停顿了几秒钟解释着，拖着行李箱在顺着人群摇摇晃晃的沿着黑暗的平台朝前走着，即便是足够小心，他的裤腿还是溅到了不少的泥水。

「没有发生任何浪漫的小意外？」里昂的回答在意料之中。

「很显然。」他摊了摊手，假使他与艾达真的在搭乘火车时发生了些什么，他也不会被对方如此残忍的扔在站台上了，「雪莉呢，她在——」

「怎么了？」准备爬进那些等待多时的马车中的克里斯扭过头用疑惑的目光扫过突然停下动作的里昂，后者正站在马车前注视着没有套马的空荡区域，沉默不语的像是在思索着些什么。

「别管他，队长，他只是更想坐在斯莱特林那边的马车上。」皮尔斯探出头来说了一句，作势就要将马车门关上。

「不，我只是……」里昂注视着本不应该存在任何生物的马车车轴之间，为上年还不存在，今年突然出现的白色——姑且能够将它们称之为马的生物感到困惑，黑色而又消瘦的马，也许还是蝙蝠的近亲，他的视线划过对方黑色皮革般的翅膀，随即又在克里斯的催促中爬进了马车。

所以那是什么？里昂注视着那匹马空洞苍白的瞳孔思索道，然后望了一眼正在交谈中的三名同伴，他们好像并未感受到任何的异常，行吧，突然间换上了马来拉车没有任何的问题，但这些家伙长得实在是太丑了，里昂注视着车窗外不断摇晃移动的景色，想起了黑湖中的巨乌贼，所以用这样的马来拉车也没什么不对。

霍格沃兹与他们的距离在马车的行驶中越来越小，里昂透过朦胧的雨雾注视着点亮烛火的学校，咧嘴露出了一个笑容。他到家了，他想，能够再度返回霍格沃兹几乎能够冲淡他在假期中所遭遇的一切不愉快的事情。

「我今年有十足的把握赢得魁地奇学院杯，队长。」

里昂跳下马车慢腾腾的跟在克里斯与皮尔斯的后面，听着对方喋喋不休的交谈声，他依旧控制不住让视线停留在拉车的马身上，目光一扫又有点意外的撞见了不远处艾达，她像是伸出手抚摸了几下那只诡异的、干瘪精瘦，犹如只剩下肋骨的蝙蝠马。这不禁让里昂松了口气，看来他应该没有产生任何的幻觉。

「我已经迫不及待的想让拉文克劳的那小子尝尝我的厉害。」皮尔斯紧接着说道，在克里斯家为期大半个假期的住宿和训练当然是会有成效的，他想。

「那么今年的重担又要落在你这了，皮尔斯。」克里斯拍了拍他的肩膀，上一年错失了魁地奇学院杯的事实确实令他有些苦恼，这也促使他今年准备了更好的训练方针，那群总是懒散的家伙也是时候该动起来了。

「你是说那个和雪莉在一起的小子？但他可不是追球手。」里昂在随着人群进入霍格沃兹入口大厅时无所事事的搭话，他在学生们嘈杂的交流声中努力捕捉着同伴的嗓音，目光却总是忍不住的朝另一边斯莱特林的队伍移去，直到察觉到什么的艾达转头，朝他挑了挑眉。

「什么？」皮尔斯提高了音量。

「他和我一样是一名击球手。」里昂回答道。

「队长，我申请调换……」

「里昂。」克里斯有些头痛的揉了揉太阳穴，他知道皮尔斯总是与拉文克劳的杰克·穆勒互看不顺眼，但比赛可不能够意气用事，对吧，虽然他也总是会在重要关头大发脾气，一意孤行，「这学期你再也别想翘走训练去图书馆了。」

「噢，别拿我的终身幸福开玩笑，克里斯。」所有人都知道向来不怎么爱学习的他总是勤奋的跑往图书馆的原因，为了斯莱特林的级长，艾达·王，毫无疑问。

「我不认为多给你翘掉一些训练的时间你就能追上她。」克里斯毫不留情的打击道，别以为他不知道这家伙总是在对方观看比赛是心不在焉，甚至是在没有必要的情况下控制着扫帚往斯莱特林的观看席飞去，好几次还在他眼皮底下表演飞行特技。

「棒极了，现在连你也要在这件事情上嘲讽我了吗？」里昂干巴巴的说着，现在几乎整个格兰芬多都知道他暗恋着斯莱特林的级长了，他当然想要快点追到艾达，里昂坐在了长桌边，有些烦躁的揪了几下刘海，感谢梅林斯莱特林的长桌与格兰芬多向来是挨在一起，这表示他能够与艾达背对背的共进晚餐，加上大厅内漂浮摇曳着的烛火，简易的烛光晚餐，他叹了口气，自我安慰到。

「为了学院杯。」克里斯坐在了他的身边严肃的说道。

「行吧，为了学院杯。」里昂在皮尔斯与吉尔的双重注视中无奈的给出回应，以及为了艾达送给他的新扫帚。

里昂第一次见到艾达的时候其实并不是在霍格沃兹特快上，而是九岁那年他跟随父母前往对角巷的那天。那时他才刚刚搬到英国西南部的戈德里克山谷，没人任何朋友，同时他也总觉得自己浓厚的美式口音与周围格格不入（虽然他后来总以此为荣）。

他们本该以麻鸡的方式来到对角巷的门口（他花了很长时间才将称呼更改为麻瓜），但他的父亲却认为那过于浪费时间，坚持他们必须使用飞路粉。而里昂则是在过度紧张的情况下不小心咬到了舌头，念错的单词导致了他在一阵头晕目眩的传送后，好不容易压下呕吐的欲望才发现父母并不在自己身边。

他四顾环视直到确定灰蒙蒙的酒吧中没有任何他认识的人后，才在所有客人的注视中跌跌撞撞的朝门口跑去，这期间他为了躲避一名陌生人朝他伸来的双手差点被高大的木椅绊倒在地。当他推开门终于能够离开酒吧后，面对着街道上熙熙攘攘的人群松了口气。但他依然没看见自己的父母，这个认知令里昂又重新提起了心脏，他感到慌张，却愣在原地不知道该做些什么，对角巷对于他来说太过于陌生。

他一边踢着路上的小石子一边慢慢的挪动着双腿，一脸茫然的抬起头试图分辨出店铺的名称。这对于他来说没有任何的帮助，九岁的词汇量让他只能够勉强读出一部分。里昂突然感到沮丧，有些埋怨父母不该从美国来到这，他蹲在一家店铺旁边小巷的角落，努力让自己不被慌张的情绪控制住。

你当然不能哭，里昂吸溜着鼻子想，你可是个男子汉，并且今年已经九岁了！你和那些总是跟在父母后头，揪着他们衣摆不放的小屁孩不一样，更别说你两年后还要去霍格沃兹呢，英国最好的巫师学校，他们可不会收下一名会因为迷路哭鼻子的人。

里昂在内心为自己鼓气，首先你需要找到有漏洞的……有洞的房子？他勉强能够回忆起第一个单词，父亲说过那是飞路粉抵达的目的地。他想，随后摇摇摆摆的站起来，因为蹲了太久而发麻的双腿让他差点没办法站稳。他为那份麻痛而龇牙咧嘴，随后在它逐渐消退后才敢继续跨出第二步。

「喵——」

突然出现的猫叫让里昂停下了脚步，他四处张望，除了人群他还真没办法发现任何小动物的身影。他想他或许是听错了，但紧接着的第二声过于明显，一下子又拉回了他全部的心神。是从他身后的小巷中传来的，里昂眨了眨眼，突然有点犹豫，他该去寻找自己的父母，但他实在是太在意那几声猫叫了。

如果他晚上两分钟……不，一分钟应该没有问题吧？里昂舔了舔嘴唇，往后退了几步后猛地转过身往小巷中跑去。他尽量减小自己的脚步声，他不想吓跑那只叫声听上去有些凄惨的猫咪，这对于一名九岁的小孩来说有点困难了。

「嗨？」他很快在巷子的尽头发现了那只猫，它躲在阴影下，浑身黑色让里昂观察了好一会才发现。他弯下腰，下一秒干脆趴在了地上好让自己能够与猫咪平视，「你还好吗？」他温柔小声的询问。

他缓慢的朝前爬着，小心翼翼的靠近猫咪，丝毫不在意被地面蹭黑的裤子，手掌被碎石划过。「别紧张。」他注意着黑猫弓起的背部，有些不知所措的安抚道，「或许……或许你会喜欢这个？」他迅速的翻着口袋，从里面掏出了半截没吃完的鸡肉肠，他还摸到些比比多味豆，但那显然不会合猫的胃口。

他仔细的注视着黑猫的举动，谨慎的伸出手将鸡肉肠递了到了它的面前，随后迅速缩回手。黑猫朝他叫了一声，低下头耸动鼻翼嗅了嗅面前的食物，确认无害后才大口咬下，眨眼间就将其吃的一干二净。

「你受伤了？」里昂注意到黑猫的爪子，这么问道。他试探性的用手摸了摸猫的脑袋，在对方用警惕的眼神望着他，却对他的动作没有太过于激烈的反应时伸出另一只手，将它抱了起来。他依旧维持着跪在地上的姿势，拉开自己外套的拉链，将瘦弱的猫咪放了进去，随后拉好拉链。猫咪挣扎着探出一个脑袋，它四只爪子紧紧地勾住里昂里面的T恤，后者拖着它，略显着急的跑出小巷。

陌生的环境很快让里昂又重新紧张起来，他腾出一只手再度摸了摸黑猫的脑袋，低声的开始安慰它。他必须快点找到正确的路，它爪子上的伤一定很痛，里昂想，他抬起头继续努力的辨认着周围的店铺——笑话商店？

「你迷路了吗？」突如其来的询问打断了里昂的思索，他顺着声音的来源扭过头，注视着对方几秒钟，然后条件反射的低头看向自己怀中的黑猫。黑色的短发和金褐色的眼眸，她真好看。里昂呆愣的眨了眨眼，有那么一瞬间他还以为自己怀里的黑猫变成人了，「麻瓜？」在没得到他的回答后，对方自顾自的询问道。

「不、不是麻鸡。」里昂磕磕巴巴的解释，他穿的衣服确实和其他人不太一样，但他可是巫师，「我只是迷……」他不知道该不该对一名女士说出口，这实在是太丢脸了，即便对方看上去和他一样大。

「迷路了。」对方露出了了然的微笑，这让她更好看了，里昂忍不住想。他在脸上快要烧着的情况下点了点头，不好意思的用一只手挠了挠后脑勺，「给。」对方扫了一眼里昂脏兮兮的脸庞，从口袋中掏出了一张纸巾递给他。

「谢、谢谢。」他双手托着被他放在怀中的猫咪，也不知道自己该做些什么。对方在等待了一会后只能亲自凑上前，帮他擦干净了脸颊的污渍。

「你要去哪？」她轻巧的往后退了几步，朝里昂歪了歪头，「我对这里很熟悉。」她解释道，她经常跟着父母来对角巷，但这还是她第一次遇到了穿着麻瓜衣服的同龄人。

「有洞的商店？」里昂从脑海中调出了模糊的名词。

「破釜酒吧？」她一瞬间就理解了里昂在说些什么，为他将酒吧的名字理解为形容词而轻笑出声。

「噢……破釜酒吧？」里昂为对方的纠正而嗫嗫道，他再度为自己的表现感到丢脸。他没有仔细的听父亲所说的话，仅仅是勉强记住了前面的词。他有些不自在的晃了晃头，「我该怎么走？」

「我带你走吧。」她朝里昂伸出手，后者一脸忐忑的握住了。他刚才站在角落一脸茫然的样子简直就像是她几天前在家门口看到的那只幼犬，或者更像是她父亲在圣诞节时买给她的玩偶熊，「往前走一段路拐个弯就到了。」

里昂一脸认真的点点头，他握住对方的手跟在她后面小心翼翼的穿过人群。两名九岁的小孩可没办法像成年人走的那么快，小心抱着猫咪的里昂有那么点喘气。前者望了他一眼，拐弯走到了冷饮店前，在里昂茫然的注视下进入店内，踮起脚买了两份冰激凌，她随身携带了足够纳特与西可。

「拿着。」她将其中一份交给里昂，同时拽着他的衣服将他领到了店外的椅子上。他们或许需要休息一会，她想，他们虽然走了一阵，但毕竟距离破釜酒吧还有一段距离，「我喜欢他家的冷饮和冰激凌。」她说道。

「呃、嗯。」里昂连忙舔了一口雪糕，甜而不腻的味道让他发出赞叹，他的父母总是担心他牙齿的状况禁止他接触这一类的甜食。都怪妈咪的朋友，里昂撇了撇嘴，麻鸡总喜欢注意奇怪的问题。但她喜欢这里的冷饮和冰激凌，他一边吃一边认真的记下来，他能够在下次来到这里时买杯冷饮给她，妈咪说等他入学就能够拿到零花钱了。

他们可能在店外坐的有些久了，当里昂跟在对方后面从椅子上蹦下来的时候，他见到了举着魔杖从不远处匆匆跑过来母亲。突然的相遇让里昂在没回过神来的时候就被拥入了一个怀抱，随后则是猫咪抗议的叫声。他的母亲一边数落着他念错单词导致飞路粉传送错误的问题，一边埋怨着他父亲应该选择保险的麻瓜方式。

里昂花了点功夫挣脱母亲的拥抱，艰难的将视线往带领着他的同龄女孩望去，对方朝他做了个口型，认为自己能够给与的帮助到此为止了。她很快淹没在了人群中，在里昂发愣的瞬间消失无踪。

两年后，霍格沃兹特快。

「里昂，」他猛然从座位上站起来，对着询问是否有空位的女生自我介绍，这把坐在他对面正在努力与巧克力蛙奋斗的克里斯吓了一跳，「我叫里昂.S.肯尼迪。」他紧张的舔了舔唇，老天，他等待这次重逢等待了整整两年。

「艾达.王。」对方挑了挑眉在里昂焦急的等待下回应。

这时两年前被里昂带回家的黑猫像是为了显示存在感一般跳上桌子，朝她叫了一声，这也让不知道该怎样邀请对方进来的里昂猛然回过神来，他抱过桌子上的猫咪，举起它的爪子朝艾达小幅度的挥了挥。

「艾达，你看这只猫咪像不像你？」里昂扬起干净愉悦的笑容对她说道，他猜她并没有忘记他们的初次相遇，「喵——」


	3. MR&MRS KENNEDY

「行吧，让我先来……」男子在发现女性完全没有开腔的打算后这么说道，他不自在的伸出手抓了抓自己的刘海，看起来像是叹了口气，他忽然间又扬起了礼貌性的笑容，将刚才的情绪一扫而尽，重新变得沉稳。

「我们已经结婚八年了——」他说。

「是六年。」他隔壁的女性毫不犹豫的更正到。

「好吧，你知道，七八……呼，六七年了——」他沉重的呼出一口气，舔了舔嘴角尝试着让自己冷静下来，理清脑海中有点混乱的思绪，「这对于我们来说只是一个普通的检查。」他扭头看了一眼身边的人，在对方默不作声的情况下又重复道，点了点头，「检查，毫无疑问。」

「很好，那么就让我们开始吧。」

这句话令双方都有些不自在的动了动，穿着红色衬衫黑色皮裤的女性换了个姿势，她将一条腿翘起在另一条上，一只手撑着下巴好整以暇的望着前往，而那名男性理了理自己的衣襟，摸了摸长满胡茬的下巴，往后靠了靠。

「以十分的标准来看，你们——」

「等等……只有十分？」男子有些不满意的打断对方的话，他坐在单人的沙发上，目光时不时的瞟向身侧有着漆黑色短发，嘴角微微勾起，充满着异国神秘感的女性。随后他又移开视线，重新正色望向前方，几乎要被金棕色过长刘海遮挡住的表情带着认真严肃的确定，「你确定只有十分？」

「里昂。」女性轻声的叫道，这几乎在一瞬间让对方不情愿的闭上嘴巴，他耸了耸肩摊着手，示意对方继续说下去。

「以十分的标准来看，你们有多快乐？」

「十二分。」里昂想也没想的给出回答，如果可以他还想给的更高，或许他们能够直接用等级来作为形容，像是‘O’，但如果艾达给了‘T’该怎么办……那么换上另一个，‘A++’如何？

「里昂。」女性又有点无奈的叫道，带着无法忽视的细微威胁。

「但艾达……」他看上去想要为自己找点借口或是狡辩，可很快又败在了对方的眼神之下，就像是一头遭遇驯兽师的猛兽，他深深地叹了口气，摇晃着脑袋，他金棕色过长的刘海随着他的动作而晃动着，「十分。」

「八分。」艾达丝毫没注意到里昂控诉的目光，点着头坚定地回答。

「什么，你居然扣了两分？」里昂有些不可置信的瞪大双眼，他忽然间瘪着嘴，望着她的表情就像是被踹了一脚的小奶狗。他原以为艾达给出的分出会和他一样，无比完美的幸福，他们就是天之合作，拥有着不可思议的牵绊，而她竟然就这么简单的扣了两分——两分！

「世界上没有什么是十全十美的，肯尼迪先生。」艾达轻哼一声回应，对于里昂的表现习以为常。

「好极了，你说了算，肯尼迪女士。」里昂皱了皱眉，干巴巴的说道，最终停止了关于两分差距的争论，他紧紧地盯着她，就像是想在下一秒逼问出究竟是哪造成了这样该死的见鬼分数。

「你们的性生活有多频繁？」问题再度被甩在他们眼前。

「等等，我该怎么回答这个？」里昂抬起一只手，目光中带了些疑惑不解，他扫视着面前的家伙，在脑海内判断着这道题所存在的意义，「还是用分数的标准……或者参考更多的数据，像是我们的工作？」

「不知节制。」艾达吐出这个词。

「什么，我不知节制？」里昂提高了自己的音量，随后又在另一道目光的注视下尴尬的清了清嗓，他小声的在只有自己能够听清的情况中嘟囔着些什么，随后又重新正色，「就像是她所说的，她永远都是正确的。」

里昂在话音结束后与艾达对视一眼，穿着红色衬衫的女性朝他高挑起眉毛，嘴角不知道是挂上了调侃还是讥讽的笑容，她伸出手像是习惯性的想要抚摸他，却又硬生生的止住了自己的动作。她率先移开视线，重新等待着提问。

「说说你们是怎么认识的？」现在就连提问的人都感到些许的尴尬。

「在浣熊市。」里昂就像是回想起了什么一般的眯起眼睛，他的笑容从官方逐渐趋于柔和，他轻咳了几声，将掌心放在了沙发扶手上，微微倾身，「八年前。」

「浣熊市，六年前。」艾达重复道，她瞥了一眼有些局促的男性，大概是在思索着他是否是真的记不住时间，还是故意弄错，「一场小意外。」

「意外。」里昂再度点了点头。

六年前的浣熊市有着通红的艳阳，空中鲜少又云朵飘荡而过，炽热的阳光令城镇上每一个人都感到焦躁不安，他们彼此低声咒骂着夏季糟糕透顶的高温与将树枝都晒弯了腰的热毒光线。雨季向来都没能眷顾这座城市，它们稀疏的可怜，就连偶尔出现的乌云被迫随风而逝。

里昂坐在冷气十足的酒吧内，他面前摆放着一杯装有着冰球的黑麦威士忌，他轻微的晃悠着玻璃壁挂有水珠的杯子，听着冰块与玻璃相撞产生的清脆声响。「准备的如何？」他抬起头询问着面前正在擦拭着酒吧桌台的线人，对不远处的斗殴声充耳不闻。

「差不多了。」对方回答，弯下腰试图将摆放在桌后的箱子交给他，里昂在沉默的等待中无所事事的旋转吧椅扭过头，视线忽然间对上了将一名手无寸铁的女性包围在一角，看上去比起骚扰更像是高声质疑审问些什么的家伙们。

「怎么了？」里昂这时才发现原本的由于斗殴所发出喝彩声变成了尖叫，近乎是所有人都得到了那名女性的待遇，审问。

「似乎是有人干掉了他们的二把手。」对方回答道，而里昂则在那群家伙变得更加过分前站了起来，「现在可不是你逞英雄的时候，肯尼迪特工，我们需要监视——」

「稍微等我一会。」里昂低声说道，他朝那名女性走去，而对方也像是发现了什么一般，朝他们指了指他，「她从刚才开始都和我在一起。」他回答着那些人粗暴无礼的询问，一把抓住她的小手臂，然后覆上她的肩头将她往自己的身边带，「那名调酒师可以作证。」

他们将视线转移到调酒师身上，在这间酒吧卧底足够长时间的线人轻松地得到了他们的信任，他虽然不满意里昂的做法，但还是点了点头。里昂背在身后的一只手缓缓地拂过他腰间的枪套，在对方离开后才放松了警戒着的神经，这是他朝身边的女性望去，恰巧错过了一秒钟前后者遮盖住大腿上所绑着的微型手枪的动作。

他握住对方的手，冷静的朝骚乱的包围圈中离去，他在调酒师的示意下带着这名女性来到了酒吧的后门，扭开把手后进入，关上了木质的房门。他像是靠在门边又听了一会里面的动静，在警笛声猛然出现时朝她勾起了一抹笑容。

「艾达。」对方也同样轻笑出声，她的笑声就像是毛茸茸的小猫爪摩擦过他的心头一般令他感到痒痒的，他伸出手，然后是艾达，他握上了这名拥有着古老东方韵味的美丽女性的手，触碰上她纤细修长的手指。

「里昂。」他顺势说出了自己的名字，同时在内心重复着对方的，艾达，他注视着她如猫般的金褐色眼眸，他喜欢这个名字，「想要换上另一个安全的地方喝上一杯吗？」他在心脏不自觉加快的跳动声中询问道，脸颊为了自己的大胆邀约而微微发烫。

「庆祝一下你帮我摆脱了麻烦？」艾达反问道，她穿着鲜红色的旗袍，上面秀有着繁杂的蝴蝶图式。他们倚靠的距离太过于接近，这让里昂能够清晰的嗅到对方身上的香水味，他的心脏又猛地一颤，为她带着笑意的调侃嗓音而不知错所。

「我知道一个不错的地方。」他咽了咽口水湿润自己发干的喉咙，他的笑容中逐渐带上了一丝羞赧，这令艾达感觉有意思极了。她已经完成了自己的任务，那么稍微喝上一杯并不是个大问题，她凝视着他像是闪烁着光芒般的灰蓝色眼眸，拒绝的话怎么也说不出口。

「男士带路。」她说，却也从未想到自己会如此轻易的答应邀约。

他成功了。里昂也不清楚自己为何会在艾达答应后如此的兴奋，可能有一部分是因为成功的搭讪，但更多的一部分……噢，他也不太清楚，只是不想这么轻易的就与对方告别。那么接下来他能够请她喝一杯酒，如果运气好还能够得到她的联系方式，老天，他甚至在艾达露出笑容的那一瞬间见到了穿着粉红色的小天使在他的脑袋周围绕着圈圈，这简直就像是一把带有着红心的箭射进了他的胸膛。

他的运气好极了，里昂在艾达坐上汽车的副驾驶愉悦的晕乎乎的想到，他再也不会抱怨出差的事宜了，他的幸运日。

里昂熟练的将不同的酒倒入容器，搅拌酒液，抛接酒壶。

他用两根手指夹起量酒器，朝坐在不远处的艾达露出了一个（自认为）富有魅力笑容，对方也为此勾起了嘴角，当她像是因为灯光而闪烁起的金褐色眼眸染上调侃戏谑的笑意时，里昂猛然感觉自己的心跳漏了一拍。他将调酒壶抛至空中，甚至是翻转几圈耍出花样，却又由于总是将大部分注意力放在艾达身上，而差点没接住的动作成功惹来了女士又一阵的轻笑。

老天，她美极了。里昂在昏暗暧昧的灯光中恍惚着想到，她翘着一条腿坐在那，用手撑着下巴似笑非笑的注视着他，她微微扭腰靠着桌台，这个角度能够令他清晰的观察着她柔韧纤细的腰部，里昂咽了咽口水，有些口干舌燥。

「红粉佳人？」当里昂将镶有着红樱桃的酒杯放置在她面前时，艾达第一时间就认出了鸡尾酒的品种。

「就像你一样。」他低声说道，暗自的深吸一口气尽量平稳自己的心跳。他倒也没想到自己会将类似于调情的话自然而然的说出口，他的耳朵有些泛红，但艾达嘴角未曾消失的笑意给了他相当多的鼓励。

「阿美利加诺？这倒是挺符合你。」艾达让视线从自己面前的那杯鸡尾酒滑向里昂的，对方无论是从样貌、口音亦或是先前个人英雄主义十足的表现来看，他都属于一名地地道道的美国佬，不过她可不记得美国人这么容易害羞了。她凝视着里昂染红的耳垂，他自信十足的笑容中所夹杂的羞赧想到，抬手用两根手指捻起了卡在杯壁上的樱桃，轻柔的将它在里昂有着冷硬线条的薄唇，忽然间认为它的色泽与手中的樱桃一般鲜红欲滴。

里昂像是在蛊惑中微微张开了嘴，而艾达在樱桃即将进入他的嘴中时又改变的想法，她一弯手肘收回了那枚带有着酒味的甜腻樱桃，转而放入了自己的口中，她注意到里昂有些惊讶的微微睁大双眼，随后又一把拽住了他的衣襟将他往自己的方向拉扯，她的嘴唇覆上了他的，她咬破了樱桃，香甜的气味顺势在这个吻中蔓延开了，她并没有在里昂试探性的将舌头探入她口中时进行躲避，反而接受了这一切，她轻咬开樱桃将其一分为二，软舌在下一秒与对方纠缠在一起，里昂带了些笨拙的亲吻着她，他们不断相互翻搅着的吻挤压着口腔中的樱桃，果肉顺着双方交融的唾液划下咽喉。

艾达将剩余的小部分果肉推进了里昂的口中，从容的结束了这个吻，对方似乎对于中途被打断有些不甘心的眨了眨眼，随即又在她轻舔嘴唇的动作中不好意思的抓了抓刘海。

「那么感谢你的帮助？」她举起鸡尾酒，嗓音因为刚才的吻而泛着些沙哑，但这并不能影响期间的性感，里昂连忙将口中的樱桃果肉吞下，举起了自己的那杯。

「敬安全的死里逃生？」里昂这么嘟囔着，注视着艾达被朦胧的灯光照射的脸颊，双方默契的抬手，将酒一饮而尽。

柔和的隐约在此刻想起，里昂又想起了刚才那个突如其来的吻，带有着甜美的樱桃味的吻，他呼出一口气，感觉酒吧内的温度似乎有些高了。他盯着艾达嘴唇上的那抹水色，还有在他慌乱间不小心咬到的泛红的下唇。

「想要一起跳个舞吗？」里昂在惑人暧昧的气氛中提议道，他感到了些许的紧张，或是说他从来没有如此的紧张过。他紧紧地盯着她生怕得到了任何的拒绝，这可是他稍有的搭讪，他想，带了些冲动的搭讪，他内心总是在不断地诉说着绝对不能够错过她。

「哦？希望你不会踩到我的脚，帅哥。」艾达站了起来，可能是因为这杯酒，也可能是因为当他们四目相接时对方可爱的紧张兮兮的表情，她站了起来走向了酒吧中央，路过里昂的同时手指若有若无的摩擦过他带有着胡茬的下巴。

里昂的目光追随着她，他在艾达站定在灯光下时站起来，缓慢的朝着开始随着音乐摇摆身体的女性靠近。艾达偏过头半睁着眼注视着他，动作如猫般的优雅慵懒，这让里昂的喉咙有些发紧，他贴近她，学着她的节奏摇摆起身体，他抬手虚环住艾达的腰部，富有暗示性的将脸贴近她，他嗅到了她好闻的香水味，她漆黑的秀发所散发的清香，他亲吻上她的发丝，而艾达此刻也抬起头环抱住他的脖颈，她近乎是贴靠在他的怀中，嘴唇摩擦过他的下巴，随后是脸颊。

他在闪烁着的酒吧灯光中仔细的描绘着艾达的容貌，他们带有着酒气的呼吸在极近的距离中相互交融，他的手掌贴在她纤细的腰，顺着她腰部的曲线缓慢上移，对方忽然间轻巧的后退拉开了距离，像是只猫用尾巴摩擦过他的皮肤一般的挑逗着他，里昂迎上去从后环抱住她，他的手掌维持了一厘米的距离从她的大腿处缓慢的移动，他炽热的胸膛紧贴着她的后背，他随着她的动作晃着脚步，小幅度的、僵硬的扭着腰，摆动胯部。

他亲吻着她的肩膀，继续偏过头让嘴唇轻触着她细白的脖颈，他闭上了双眼，对方也做出了同样的动作，他们就像是让自己沉浸在了彼此的气息中。

「你踩到了我两次，帅哥。」当共舞结束后，他们窝在酒吧隐蔽的角落，艾达正坐在里昂的大腿上，他们共用一个酒杯抿着调酒，她咬下了插在高脚酒杯上的柠檬片，一眨不眨的注视着他，他们的额头相抵，鼻尖微微触碰在一起。

「是吗，抱歉，我没有注意到。」里昂有些无措的道着歉，他跳舞的次数屈指可数，拥有着极糟的技术也情有可原。他早该自己在家多练习几次，这样就不会在艾达面前出糗了，「痛吗，我想我该——」他将手往下探试图抹去那些可能被踩出的污痕。

「一个小玩笑，里昂。」对方漫不经心的解释道，她面前的这名男人露出困窘表情的时候倒是格外的可爱，她小心的调整着自己的姿势避免让她的绑腿枪套触碰到他，她将小手臂搭在里昂的肩膀上，连反抗都没有就放任自己陷入那双带有着令人兴奋的温柔的灰蓝色眼眸。

「噢——」里昂有些懊恼的应道，他撇了撇嘴可能对于这个玩笑感到不满，他又喝了一口酒，清凉的薄荷味在口腔中蔓延，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭艾达，愉悦像是泡泡般的止不住从他的心底冒出来。

他们在良久的对视——五分钟、或者十分钟的对视中再度如胶似漆的亲吻在了一起，艾达轻轻地啃咬着里昂的下唇，她吮着他，直到他忍不住开启双唇后找准机会将舌头挤了进去，那一瞬间酒吧内吵闹的噪音似乎都消散一净，里昂发热的双耳只能够接收到他们的舌头摩擦搅动所产生的水渍声，他扶住艾达腰部的双手逐渐向下，他抚上了浑圆挺翘的臀部，随后又像是想起什么一般的放开了一只手，他用那只手从口袋中掏出了现金摆在桌台上，又迫不及待了回到了它本该待着的位置——对方的臀部。

他一把将她抱起，后者顺势让双腿缠绕上他，夹紧了他的胯部，里昂不着痕迹的抬了抬艾达，令她的腿能够远离他腰间的枪套。他带着她在缠绵的交吻中跌跌撞撞的走出酒吧，冰冷的夜风随着他则身撞门而出的瞬间吹拂而来，但这丝毫不能降低他们发烫的体温。

他如火如荼的吮吻着她的舌头，品尝着她的味道，他分不太清楚方向，只能够凭借着感觉在拥吻中带着她朝停车位走去，他炽热的手掌逐步下滑试图探入她旗袍开衩缝隙抚摸过她滑嫩的大腿，但这一动作引起了艾达的反抗，里昂不得不在她利用舌尖轻刮过他的上颚，带来闪电般酥麻的瞬间将她放下。

「怎么了？」他有点疑惑不解的询问，他知道这种感觉，也敢打赌艾达的感受正和他一样，这棒极了，他们之间的亲吻就像是找寻了久违遗失的另一半。他轻喘一口气，脸颊上依旧带着红晕。

「没什么。」艾达眨了眨眼，她总不可能告诉面前的男人他的手只要再稍微往下移一点，便能够摸上她的枪套，触碰到那把冰冷的枪械。她依旧搂着他的脖子，安抚性的亲吻上他的嘴角，舔去了那些溢出的晶莹唾液，「我的房间？」

「嗯……或者是我的。」里昂为艾达打开了她身边的副驾驶车门，做出了请的动作，有些不甘心的咬了一下对方的嘴唇，才绕至另一边坐上驾驶位，他浑身发烫，有些集中不了精神，他踩下了油门近乎是飙到了所能够控制的最高速。

他闯了几个红灯，终于停在了自己近段时间订下的酒店前，他拔下车钥匙，扭头的瞬间被探身越过变速杆的女性重新吻住。

这是迄今为止里昂所没有遭遇过的。

他紧紧地拥抱住艾达就像是想要将她用力的镶嵌进自己的体内，他一刻也不停顿的亲吻着她，他们的嘴唇相互触碰挪动，吮吸着，他的舌尖划过她的上颚，他为她不经意间的难耐鼻音感到兴奋，他们的舌头摩擦交融，犹如亲吻对方是整个世界上唯一重要的事情。

他们在酒店电梯中就难舍难分的亲吻在一起，跌跌撞撞的走出门。里昂手忙脚乱的从口袋中掏出了房门磁卡，经过了几次尝试后才终于将其打开，值得一提的是他们的唇依旧在这一切的行径中黏在一起，他条件反射的想要开灯，却被对方柔和的阻止了。

在考虑到自己的绑腿枪套的情况下，艾达认为黑暗会更加的有利。她小心翼翼的在里昂所没注意到的时候接下了枪套扔至一旁，后者也做出了与她相同的动作，他在路过电视柜时将自己位于腰间的手枪藏了进去，他小心翼翼的管好抽屉，终于能够让自己的双手覆上艾达的臀部，他隔着裙子揉捏着她浑圆富有弹性的臀瓣，结束了这个令人气喘吁吁的吻，转而专注于在她的脖颈上留下吻痕。

「别着急，帅哥。」对方的手胡乱的拉扯着她的裙子，急躁的表现让艾达有些好笑的开口，她想她的状态大概也与他相差无几，她正将衬衫从里昂的裤子中拽出来，将手探入其中抚摸过他紧致形状分明的腹肌，她屈起一条腿用膝盖摩擦着他的半勃起的下体，不情愿的腾出一只手协助里昂脱去她的旗袍。

「噢，我只是——」他啃咬着她的锁骨含糊不清的说着，在对方旗袍落地的一瞬间猛地将她抱了起来，她的双腿条件反射的缠上了他的腰部，他扶着她的臀部，胯部相互摩擦着。他听见了自己衬衫纽扣的崩裂声响，但他已经没办法顾忌太多，他顺着艾达的动作脱掉了衬衫，她的手掌在下一秒抚摸过他健壮赤裸的胸膛，「老天，我想进入你，艾达——」

他还从未如此迫不及待过，他耳边充斥着的是双方絮乱的呼吸，他解开了自己的皮带，裤子在抱着艾达的行走间落地，他又抓紧她的大腿将她往上抬了抬，这令她的私处刚好隔着两层布料紧贴在他勃起的阴茎上，肉刃的热度让她发出一声叹息，她轻舔着嘴角，带有着挑逗的动作透过窗帘所撒入房间内的月色模糊的映入了里昂的眼眸。

「很好……」她发出一声鼻音后轻叹着说道，她不知道该如何形容，但这简直就像是找到了缺失的灵魂的另一半，她捧起了里昂的脸颊，无数细细的亲吻缓缓地落下，她夹紧了自己的双腿，私处在对方有一下没一下的摩擦中变得火热，她不自觉的收缩了一下，从体内溢出的粘滑液体逐步的浸湿了她的内裤，「在这上面……我有这和你相同的看法……进入我，让我感受你，里昂……」

她性感带有着细微沙哑的嗓音令里昂发出一声呜咽，兴奋让他忍不住轻微的颤动着，他的手反复的抚摸着她的脊背，他摸索过她的蝴蝶骨，解开了她胸前的内衣，他俯下身终于来到了床边，将艾达压在了床铺上。他将脑袋埋进她的颈窝中喘息着，他咬上了她的皮肤，湿漉漉的吻痕一路向下。

他来到了她柔软的胸脯，他仔细的舔过她肌肤上不明显的汗珠，他吮吸着她的胸部，磨磨蹭蹭的将她的乳尖纳入口中，他用舌头逗弄着她，牙齿轻轻地咬啮着，他用力的一吸顺势吞咽着，这惹来了艾达止不住的颤动与细微的呻吟，她的呻吟棒极了，他想，他想要更多。

里昂卖力的舔舐着她逐渐坚硬的乳首，它在他的挑逗下逐渐的肿胀，他发出了咂舌般的水渍声，吸吮声在仅仅充斥着喘息的房间内格外的明显，他在她的胸口留下属于他的印记，另一只手摸索着探入她的下身，他扯起她的内裤直到其变成一条线，他让那条线挤进艾达的私处，粗糙的厮磨让对方抓着他手臂的手指猛然间的收紧。

他将两根手指挤进了她的穴口，里昂突如其来的闯入让艾达条件反射的合拢了双腿，她感受到他粗糙带有着老茧的手指正一寸寸的入侵着，他摩擦过她细嫩的阴道，屈起手指缓缓旋转着，她倒吸一口凉气发出粘腻的鼻音，对方又恶意的啃咬着她敏感的乳尖，用牙齿不断地磨砺着。

她的体内柔软湿润，里昂为那些缠绕上他手指的内壁沉重的喘了一口气，紧致，他想，他甚至能够想象出进入她体内会是怎样的感觉。他抬起头终于放过了折磨她早已通红的乳头，那上面正闪烁着水润的光泽，他又舔了舔，对方不耐的扭动腰肢，发出叹息。

「如果我们能够更早的相遇……艾达……」他尽可能的将手指探入的更深，他用大拇指挤压过她的阴蒂，又在她猛地弹动腰部的情况下挤进了另一根手指，他捏住她未被照顾过的乳头，大拇指与食指相互磨挲着，他将她变为坚硬的乳首捏起拉扯，随即又用整个手掌包裹住她软绵绵的乳房，挤压着，直到那些软肉从他的指缝间溢出，「这实在是太……我知道你是我的——而我也是你的。」

「更早……哈啊……你实在是……太贪心了，里昂……」她抬起双臂搂住里昂的脑袋，她将他慢腾腾的压向她，顺势抬起头啃咬上他带有着一样红色的薄唇，她迫不及待的指挥着舌头进入他的口中，轻车熟路的划过他口腔中的每一处，他塞入她体内翻搅着的手指正在扰乱她的思绪与动作，酥麻与快感逼迫着她不能将更多的注意力集中在这个吻上，「唔……嗯……」

她听见了水渍声，对方正试图将她的体内搅得一团糟，她的腰部时不时的抽动着，她夹紧双腿承受着那些挑逗，液体随着他的动作缓慢的从她体内流出，他忽然间用指甲刮搔过她的阴道，这令她拔高了呻吟，变得尖利，却又在瞬间被这个纠缠着的吻吞没，她急促的喘息着，索性腾出手环抱住里昂的背部，另一只不断地向下抚摸上对方被内裤束缚住的阴茎，这期间她可能触碰到了自己的下身，但这无所谓，她想，让手从里昂的内裤边缘进入，细滑的指尖毫无障碍的抚摸上他坚硬的翘起阴茎。

里昂亲吻的节奏忽然一顿猛地变乱，他差点咬到了艾达的舌头，就连探入她体内的手指的动作都不自然起来，艾达的手，他的注意力全在那上面了，她保养得当的修长手指正抚摸过他阴茎的冠头，老天、老天、老天——他发出一声低沉的呻吟，她将她的大拇指挤进了他冠头的小孔中，挑逗着里头的嫩肉，快感如同电击般窜上他的脑海，他的阴茎弹动了几下，可能变得更大了。

他想要进入她，完完全全的将自己埋进她的体内，他会沉重的撞击她，注视着她在他身下扭动发出甜腻的呻吟，她会用她柔滑温暖的阴道紧紧地包裹住他，缠绕上他，他会与她结为一体，射入她的体内，老天，将他的精液灌进她体内的最深处，然后在她身上留下不可磨灭的痕迹——求婚……如果他试着求婚会怎么样？

里昂抽出了自己位于艾达体内的手指，上面淋满了粘滑的液体，他在对方的注视下偏过头慢腾腾的伸出舌头舔去了手指间那些拉扯出的丝线，透明的爱液，他蜷起舌头将它们卷入他的口中，随即他又将手指含住，朝女间谍眨了眨自己的眼睛。

他抓住了艾达肆意抚摸他坚挺阴茎的手，脱去了自己的内裤，他抬起对方的双腿凑上前，让阴茎偌大的冠头不断地摩擦着她湿润，一张一合的穴口，他轻柔的蹭过，浅浅的将最前端插入。里昂仔细的注视着艾达的表情，后者皱了皱眉看上去不怎么满意，她望进那双灰蓝色的眼眸中，手指磨蹭过他胸口的乳尖，捏着他经过可以锻炼、弹性十足的胸肌。

「我以为……你想要进入我……里昂……」她嘴角扬起了勾人的笑容，双腿自发的缠绕上对方柔韧紧实的腰肢，她摆动着自己的胯部，稍微提了提吞入了更多对方的阴茎，「噢……还是说你不行了……就这样？」

里昂猛地挺腰将自己的肉刃全数埋入了艾达的体内，他沉重的撞击在最深处，进入有些艰难，就算是借助着液体的润滑依旧有些困难，他就像是要将她撕裂般的挺入，在一瞬间将她的塞得满满。

「啊哈……啊——」艾达不适应的喘着气，有些痛，而且……太大了，他近乎是将她撑大到了极限……或者是已经超出了极限，她攥拳，手指甲陷入了里昂的手臂，她在他的身上留下明显的抓痕，就连阴道都开始收缩挤压，似乎想要将巨大的入侵者推出去。

「放轻松，艾达……放轻松……」里昂低头在她的耳边呢喃着，一字一顿显得极其艰难，他被她紧紧地咬住，这实在是太……他浑身的细胞都将为异样的兴奋而燃烧起来了，「让我……」他缓缓地退出，对方还有些泛着疼痛的内壁一瞬间包裹住他，试图挽留，「动一动？」

「艾达……」里昂在半睡半醒间隐约记起了些什么，像是他此刻紧紧拥抱着的女性的名字。他沉闷的呼出一口气，将自己的脑袋在她的脸颊边蹭了蹭，这大概是里昂头一次在眼下的情况中试图赖床，他原以为这次经历会更加的接近一夜情，但现在看来似乎有些地方发生了改变。

他听见了艾达的轻哼声，对方挪动了几下大概是对这一拥抱感到不满，他连忙闭上双眼，调整自己呼吸直到频率逐渐接近于熟睡。他还想和她就这么安静的待上一会，他想，这说起来可能有些可笑，但他总认为自己抱着她就像是拥住了整个世界。

当里昂再度清醒过来的时候，身侧已经空了，他猛地扯开了裹紧的被子从床上坐起来，带了些懊恼的皱了皱眉。他该留下联系方式，里昂揉着自己发蒙的脑袋，嘟嘟囔囔些自我抱怨的话语。他捡起地上夹杂着酒味、皱皱巴巴的衬衫，有些不情愿的将它穿上，以此来遮挡住皮肤上被对方留下的痕迹。

她可真……里昂为咬痕被拉扯到所产生的疼痛短促的倒吸一口凉气，火辣，他敲定了这个词语，忽然间回想起昨夜那名女性骑在他身上的律动的画面，她朝他勾起魅惑的笑容，游刃有余，仿佛一名临幸他的女王。

「醒了，陌生人？」开门声伴随着略带沙哑的女性嗓音让里昂在一瞬间回过神来，他朝她望去，脸颊因为刚才自脑海中一闪而过的记忆燃起燥热，他清了清嗓，就连扣着一半的扣子都忘记了。

她的手中端着托盘，食物的香味刺激着里昂饥饿的胃，他朝她眨了眨眼，这才发现对方换上了一套新的衣服。依旧是红色，里昂想，也许这是她喜欢的颜色，「抱歉，我好像睡得太久了。」他为从窗外照射进来的刺眼阳光低声说道，脸上的表情被刘海所投下的阴影遮挡住。

「我差点以为你会一觉睡到晚上。」艾达打趣道，她将托盘放置在床上，目光漫不经心的从里昂身上的痕迹上扫过。昨晚就连她都有些控制不太住了，艾达嗤笑一声，抬手打开了窗，微风顺势吹拂起丝薄的窗帘。

「我只是……」里昂一边打着哈欠一边朝浴室走去，艾达没有乱动他扔在地上的衣物，这很好，他在对方转头注视着窗外的景色时迅速的、不着痕迹的从双人床与床头柜的夹缝中抽出了自己的手枪，他摇摇摆摆的走着，不忘记小心谨慎避免让艾达发现任何可疑的地方，「有些太困了。」

「服务生都跑完了，但我还是设法为你弄到了些早餐……或者午餐。」艾达顿了顿，看了眼时间后说道。她感到些许的矛盾，照理说她早该在意外的一夜情后从这名美国人的面前消失，而非留下来甚至是为他准备食物。她还有着自己的任务，但里昂，她偏头注视着正试着甩干净发丝上水滴的男人，让他成为一个小意外也没什么不好。

「谢了。」里昂抓起咖啡杯抿了一口，在确认了甜度后将整杯倒入了口中，他确实有些渴了，而且饥肠辘辘。他扭头望向艾达，迎着对方带有着探究性的目光，他们在匆忙的相遇后并没能好好地打量彼此，里昂注视着那双金褐色的眼眸想到，她好看极了，他是想说，她应该没有发现他的职业。

里昂在确认了艾达的表现并无异状后才松了口气，他可没办法解释自己的身份与机密任务，而且他也不愿意将艾达牵扯进来——他回想起了昨天的经历，为自己刚才出现在对方身边感到庆幸。

「你今天有任何的安排吗，帅哥？」艾达扭过头恰巧看见了正坐在床边闷闷啃着面包的里昂，后者皱着眉像是在苦恼这些什么，紧接着他那双灰蓝色的眼眸在她话语刚落时猛地亮了起来，他不可置信的望着她，就连咀嚼的动作都傻乎乎的停了下来。

老天，他还在苦恼着该如何约艾达，而现在——他没有听错，对吧，这是由对方主动提起的一个约会请求？

「没有任何安排。」里昂很快回答道，他一眨不眨的注视着不断朝他靠近的女性，几乎都要嗅到对方独特的香水味。他依旧有些紧张，心脏跳动的速度有些快的厉害。老实说他本该在完成任务后离开浣熊市，但稍微晚上一点也应该无所谓，里昂这么想，咧嘴朝艾达露出了一个自认为富有魅力的笑容。

然后是一个吻，正眯起眼睛一脸戏谑观察他反应的女性缓慢抬起手，她揪住他衬衫的衣襟在没有任何预兆的情况下猛地拉向自己的方向，她涂着口红的唇微微上翘，她眨着眼，突然拉近的距离令里昂能够数清楚她颤动的睫毛。

哇喔——

里昂在回过神来的下一秒便触碰上了对方入侵的舌尖，这令他恍惚间认为口中残留的咖啡味都变得甜腻了，他就像是又被对方牵着鼻子走了，但这个感觉不错。里昂抬手覆上艾达纤细的腰，他用两根手指抚摸过对方柔软的腰线，脑袋因为她热情的亲吻而有些发蒙。

舌尖相抵、唾液交融，这让里昂的呼吸逐步变得急促，他拥抱住艾达企图将她扯进自己的怀中，却被对方找准机会踏前一步，她的膝盖抵在了他起伏的腹部，将他压制在床上。几声模糊的轻笑在里昂应对艾达精准强势的亲吻时传入他的耳中，这让他不得不在角度变化的间隙中深吸一口气，试图夺回主权。

「艾达……」里昂在低喘中叹息般的叫着她，眼眸因为这个吻而微微泛起了一圈红色。他钻了个空子，猛地一转身有技巧性的改变了彼此的位置，将对方压在了身下。

「虽然在床上度过会是个不错的选择……但我想我们以后还有的是机会。」艾达率先结束了这个吻，呼吸还有些不平稳。她不着痕迹的移开正抵在里昂要害上的手，刀刃冰冷的光芒一闪而过。紧接着她又抬手，指腹抚摸过里昂沾染上口中的嘴唇，她磨挲着他的下唇，倾身亲吻在他的脸颊。

「更多机会，嗯？」里昂俯身将脑袋埋在艾达的颈窝，嘟嘟囔囔的说着。他将口红蹭在了对方衬衫的衣领上，随即又在物品的倾倒声中不情愿的站起来。他习惯性的抚摸过腰间的手枪，抹了一把脸颊的唇印后对着地板上的餐盘与食物苦恼的蹙眉。

「我们也该离开了。」艾达收好小刀，检查了武器的隐蔽性。她暂时不想让里昂发现了她的身份，而伪装对于她来说向来没有太大的问题，「有什么地方能够介绍一下的吗，浣熊市的旅人？」

「我……」里昂有点犹豫，他并非来浣熊市旅游的人，那只是一个粗制滥造的借口。他扭头回望艾达，在对方闪烁过期待的眼神中迟疑的不知道该说些什么，「行吧，我确实知道些不错的地方，但我们先该……」

他指了指脸颊上的口红印与艾达衣领的痕迹，又在对方的默许下走进了盥洗室，这下他终于有机会利用手机搜索浣熊市的信息了。

当里昂将计划敲定的时候，艾达已经等的有些不耐烦了，所以她得到了里昂带有歉意的笑容，又在接下来的行程中从对方是不是看向手机导航的视线中了解到了他究竟将待在盥洗室中的时间耗费在了哪。

而此刻他们正随着人群缓慢的往前移动着，里昂搂着她的腰将她带入怀中，尽量让她避免与行人的碰撞接触。艾达可不太喜欢过于热闹的街道，但她也同时不想破坏里昂愉悦的心情——这个男人甚至是在她耳边哼起了歌，有些过时了，不过依旧是经典款。

「这座城市其实也挺不错。」里昂不得不凑近艾达的耳边才能让对方在人声鼎沸的周遭捕捉到他的嗓音，他的嘴唇若有若无的划过她的耳廓，温暖的呼吸洒在了她的皮肤上，「果汁还是茶？」他低声问道。

「或者汽水？」艾达漫不经心的看着摊贩上的物品应道。

「你喜欢汽水？」这可跟艾达不太符合，他想。

「你看起来喜欢它。」艾达扭头露出一个笑容，她伸手拍了拍里昂的脸颊，带着说不出的亲昵，「也许威士忌，但现在可不是喝酒的最佳时机。」

「好吧，一杯果汁一杯汽水。」里昂耸了耸肩，拿起饮料的同时跨步追在了早已走远的女性身后，「等一等，艾达。」他灵巧的穿梭在人群中，视线紧紧地盯着对方的背影。

他当然不会跟丢，这对于他来说只需要借助些小技巧。

「想玩吗？」他从艾达手中接过对方喝了几口的饮料，顺着她的视线望向了身侧的摊位。射击游戏，但里昂很清楚这些仿真枪的准星向来不太准，「我想我能够为你赢一两个奖……」

「两个人。」艾达饶有兴趣的挑了挑眉，付款后率先端起了枪。

「想要试一试吗？」艾达检查着瞄准镜，转手却将仿真枪交给了里昂，后者愣了几秒，将手中的饮料匆忙放置在台面上，才从对方那接过。

比起他常用的要轻一点，杀伤力当然也没有丝毫的可比性，瞄准镜确实被动了手脚，但这不是个大问题。里昂一边思索着一边举起枪，扣动扳机直接命中了移动目标，随即又是另外精准的两枪。

「看来我的运气一向不错。」里昂扭头朝她咧嘴露出一个笑容，显然是对自己的表现很满意，虽然他确实利用上了一些属于特工的专业性，避免自己在艾达面前出丑，「你喜欢那个熊吗，我想我能为你赢得它。」


	4. 艾达和她的鬃毛软软

Zootopia AU

里昂·一头雄狮·肯尼迪正在对着镜子仔细的整理着自己蓬松的鬃毛。

他用爪子拨弄着那撮对于狮子来说有些过长的刘海，企图将它捋到脑袋后面。十几分钟的失败尝试后里昂终于发出一声懊恼的低吼，放弃了改变自己顽固的毛发。随后他开始检查其他部分——健康深色的鼻子，还有他爪子的肉垫，当然，咖啡色并且富有弹性，他敢肯定这非常完美。

在破获一桩案件后里昂如愿以偿的得到了他想要的假期，而这个假期对于他来说非常重要，也是让他一大早起床并且穿着西装傻乎乎站在镜子前打理自己的罪魁祸首。一次约会，不不不，这当然不是普通的约会，他可是准备在这次约会时鼓起勇气向对方求婚呢。  
   
老天，里昂敢发誓艾达绝对是他一生中见过的最美丽性感的黑豹了。她有着漆黑泛着光泽的浓密皮毛，闪烁着危险光芒的金褐色眼眸，还有那条柔软的尾巴……里昂甚至在对方轻巧的从高处的树干下落至他面前的一瞬间时，忍不住的感谢上帝没让他错过雨林区的行动。  
   
里昂再度检查了一下肉垫的完美度，朝镜子中的自己露出了鼓励的笑容。  
   
他们约在了距离ZPD一分局不远处的咖啡馆见面，虽然距离里昂工作的地点有些近了，但他敢保证那里的咖啡与甜点绝对是市中心最棒的。让女士等待可不是什么礼貌的行为，因此从前天开始就一直神经紧绷的里昂比约定时间提前了两个小时抵达。  
   
放轻松，警官。坐在露天咖啡座上的里昂不断地在内心重复，试图用深呼吸保持冷静。放松你的肩膀和尾巴，这只是一个约会而已，没有什么好紧张的，是的，但他准备在这次的约会中求婚——老天，如果艾达不喜欢我准备的戒指该怎么办，或者说直接拒绝——里昂为脑海里的假设感到苦闷，她拥有着完美的花纹，又那么的性感……  
   
「看来你是等很久了，帅哥。」  
   
熟悉的嗓音让里昂猛地竖起尾巴，他抬头望向了准时抵达的黑豹。她终于来了，快微笑，警官。里昂给自己打着气，没错就是这个你拼命练习弧度和角度，这足够让你朝她展现出你的獠牙，比其他的狮子还要尖锐完美的獠牙。  
   
「不，我只是刚到没多久。」里昂紧接着掩饰道，毕竟提前两个小时来到这里胡思乱想听起来实在是太丢脸了，他下意识的将掌心在裤子上抹了抹，原本应该看见艾达出现而稍微往回走的心脏又在触碰到了口袋的戒指盒后重新提了起来。  
   
「终于肯抛弃你的猎装了？」艾达为里昂穿着的正装挑了挑眉，轻微晃动着尾巴坐在了他的对面，「虽然被你的鬃毛挡住了，但我敢肯定你快要被那条领带勒的窒息了。」  
   
「我只是有些不习惯。」里昂有些尴尬的抖了抖耳朵，将一分钟前侍者送来的另一杯咖啡往艾达那推了推并且转移话题，「你最喜欢的口味。」  
   
或许他该直接的将戒指放进杯子里，里昂在对方抿着咖啡的时候想到，不，他在内心摇了摇头，让戒指黏糊糊的被艾达发现可不是个好主意。行了，你还是乖乖地按照自己的计划进行吧。里昂在内心嘀咕着，你需要的是浪漫的气氛和私人空间，而不是在ZPD附近的露天咖啡座。  
   
「介意告诉我你穿正装的理由吗？」注意到里昂比以往还要热切的眼神后，艾达不得不开始怀疑对方反常的目的了。要知道她的狮子平时只会穿T恤和牛仔裤，就连工作执行任务的时候穿的警服都要解开两颗扣字……想让他穿正装系领带简直是天方夜谭。  
   
一只爪撑住脑袋的黑豹似笑非笑的望着他，这让里昂差点就在对方威胁的眼神下将自己的打算全盘脱出。他焦躁的甩了甩尾巴控制住了自己的嘴巴，「只是一次尝试，」他谨慎的给出解释，盯着艾达注视着她的表情变化，「我以为你会喜欢我穿成这样。」就像你喜欢我的鬃毛那样，他在内心添了一句。

「这确实……出乎意料的不错。」在里昂期待的眼神中，艾达轻笑了声给出赞扬。这句称赞成功让一直处于紧张状态的狮子松了口气，他原本绷紧僵硬的尾巴终于又软下来，左右轻晃着。

她敢打赌这一切都没有里昂随口解释的那么简单，不过她倒是不介意对方瞒着她的小动作，更别说他配上这身西装看起来确实很帅气。艾达一口气将咖啡喝尽，漫不尽心的想到，虽然她更喜欢里昂的那套警服……但那可不太适合约会。

「所以这就是你接下来所有的计划了，盯着我看上一整天？」几分钟后艾达在里昂热切的注视中戏谑的开口，对方显得有些心不在焉，或者说正在为什么感到纠结，她上一次见到里昂这样的表情时得到了他主动糟糕、丝毫没有浪漫可言的告白。

「当然不是，我只是……嗯……」里昂再度捏了捏放在口袋中的戒指盒，猛地从椅子上站起来，这吓到了周围几只羚羊，「我想我们也该走了。」

他朝艾达伸出了爪子，老天，他可是为此让自己的肉垫保持了最佳状态。要知道保养肉垫实在是麻烦透了，他的职业同时也增加了一部分困难，肉垫的弹性、光滑程度和饱和度都很重要，而属于艾达的摸上去就出乎意料的舒服。当然除了他自己的外，里昂表示他只摸过艾达一个人的……如果非要算还有他老妈，但这不重要，他想要表达的是肉垫对于兽来说非常私人。

艾达为一脸紧张的里昂挑了挑眉，贴心的没将对他紧张兮兮表现的调侃脱口而出。她在内心轻笑一声，将爪子叠上里昂的掌心，下一秒就被对方死死地握住了。随后而来的则是他的尾巴，那条有着毛簇的尾巴顺势缠上她的。

她甩了甩自己的尾巴，看在对方傻乎乎的笑容上，没有挣脱。

他们在街道上漫无目的的闲逛着，老实说艾达可不相信里昂会将好不容易才得到的假期浪费在这个上面，她总认为这头雄狮今天有些奇怪，他像是打算做些什么——那么对方所想说的是她期望的吗？艾达不太清楚，但她可以猜到了，能让里昂变得如此吞吞吐吐的事情并没有多少件。

「你知道我们局里有一只兔子吧？」里昂犹豫半响后从这个话题开始切入，这算是他们第一分局里面的明星警探了，他想，对方不久前才成功阻止了一场草食动物针对肉食动物所规划的一场阴谋，他见过那些因为药物而失去理智的兽，野性，甚至像是失去了复杂的思维方式。

「当然。」艾达哼了几声给与回答，她撇了撇嘴，猫科动物的胡须随着她的动作而颤动着。

「她的搭档，那只狐狸，我是说，他前不久对她……」求婚了。里昂怎么也没办法将重点表达出来，他扯了扯捆绑在他脖颈处的领带，紧张的快要窒息了，老天，他在警校等待成绩以及通知的时候都没有这样过，「对她……」

「什么？」艾达还是知道里昂的警局中颇有名气的情侣，兔子和狐狸，在很久以前还是作为天敌的物种，她晃悠着自己的尾巴，小幅度的摩擦着对方的，她余光中注视到了里昂变红的脸颊，虽然在他毛发的遮盖下看上去并不是特别明显，「这可不是一件新鲜事了。」她指的是天敌变为了情侣。

「当、当然，他们经历了足够多，又那么的契合，不，我的意思是——」里昂顺着艾达的话语嘀咕着，他偏过头注视着身旁的黑豹，她柔韧具有爆发力的完美身材，金褐色的狡黠眼眸与漂亮的獠牙，她的肉垫出乎意料的舒适富有弹性，「我想要表达的是，他在不久前和她求婚了。」

他不知道从哪找回的勇气，忽然这么说道。装有戒指的小盒子在他的口袋中开始发烫，当艾达扭头疑惑的望向他时，里昂的脑海又变得一片空白了。他猛地转过身，也顾不上这里究竟浪不浪漫，从口袋中将盒子掏出来直接半跪在她的面前。他清了清嗓，笨拙的打开盒子。

「所以你也干脆嫁、嫁、嫁——」他不知为何变得结巴起来。

艾达挑着眉毛站在原地，她注意着对方飞速呼扇起来的耳朵，摇个不停并且有越来越快趋势的尾巴，饶有兴趣的猜测着他究竟还要磕磕巴巴多久。

「嫁给我吧。」两分钟的尝试后，里昂终于将这句话说了出来。当话脱口而出的时候，他一瞬间停止了所有的动作，竖起耳朵仔细的听着艾达的回复，他灰蓝色的眼眸在阳光的照射下闪闪发光，原本就有着极佳色泽的鬃毛也看上去更加的柔软了。

他一眨不眨的注视着无法辨别表情的黑豹，动了动深色湿润的鼻子。

他紧张的看上去快要吐了。艾达对此丝毫不怀疑，这还是她第一次看到对方露出这样的表情，与他和她告白的那次相比有过之而无不及。她将自己的视线从里昂毛茸茸的鬃毛转移到他手中小盒子中的戒指上，这大概花了他不少的钱，她想，按照ZPD一分局所给与的薪水来看，他可能耗费了几年的存款。

那么她该答应吗？她念头一转又这么思索道，她在雨林区与这名执行任务的警员偶然间相遇，她从树枝上轻巧的跳落至他的面前，随后这头狮子傻乎乎的注视着她，以至于差点忘记了自己的任务，让到手的小偷落跑。

她原本以为这不过是随处可见的小插曲，直到他们第二次相遇，他救了她一命为止。这头狮子无比笨拙的朝她询问联系方式，甚至是主动接下来有关于雨林区的大部分任务与巡逻，为的就是能够找机会与她再度相遇——后面这些是里昂在告白时告诉她的。

「艾、艾达？」里昂充满期盼的再度催促，他的内心已经开始不断打鼓了。艾达会拒绝他，他突然这么想到，她会拒绝他的求婚，他为她挑选的戒指，然后呢？她就会如同他们还未开始交往之前消失在他的眼皮底下，老天，他真的不知道艾达手中的那把绳枪是什么样的黑科技，要知道猎豹原本就比非洲狮灵巧多了。

「好。」

「如果你能够多考虑一下，艾达，你不需要现在就直接拒绝我，我是说，也许你几天后，或者几年之后会改变想法、呃……你不想现在结婚也没关系，我能够等——」里昂在艾达开口的瞬间一股脑的将自己想说的全部倾出，他必须尽全力阻止艾达拒绝他，并且为自己争取一点机会——

她刚才说了什么？

里昂突然间愣在原地，他不可置信的张大嘴巴，傻乎乎的表情实在是有趣极了。艾达这么想到，赶在更多兽开始围观他们之前从里昂手中将戒指取过。她可不指望像是块石膏僵硬在原地的里昂能够迅速的反应过来帮她带上，最起码他的眼光不赖，艾达微微的弯起嘴角，将戒指套在了自己的爪子上。

「它没有压到你的肉垫，对吧？」里昂连忙站起来一把抓过艾达仔细的检查到，这款戒指相对较为看中的是舒适度，要知道即便他们进化成如今这样，一个圆环被套在了爪子上依旧不会太舒服。他害怕戒指会勒住艾达舒适的肉垫，或者压到她柔顺的毛发。

他小心翼翼的伸出爪帮艾达梳理着因为戒指而蹙起的毛，当他的目光放在那个戒指上的时候，无由来的感到了得意洋洋。他成功了，他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，又像是所有猫科动物一般缓慢的舔过艾达的耳根。他注意到她黑色的兽耳不自在的颤动了几下，但没有闪避。

「所以这就是你在听见我回答之后的下一句话，有没有压到我的肉垫，嗯？」艾达戏谑的调侃道，望着分明是一头狮子现在却高兴的像是犬类一般摇尾巴的里昂，随后她在下一秒被对方紧紧地拥抱在了怀中，她靠上了里昂因为解开领带与扣子而露出的一部分毛茸茸的胸膛，脸埋进了他舒适的鬃毛中。

或许狮类唯一的可取之处就是这圈蓬松柔软的鬃毛了，她轻舒一口气，伸出手回抱将她死死搂住的里昂。她抚摸过他的毛发，体型几乎能够将她整个圈住的金棕色狮子发出了类似于猫咪的满意的呼噜声。

回过神来的里昂立刻注意到了旁边几只长颈鹿和老虎好奇的目光，还有一些正在鼓掌的鼹鼠。他的脸颊突然间不受控的升温，一把拉过艾达的手匆忙的从他们面前离去，这倒是与他平时的警官形象有些不符合了。

「老天，幸好我们已经不在警局门口了。」他在差点撞上一头大象后这么对艾达说道，如果被他的那群同时看见了他这副求婚的傻样，接下来的半年时间内他都要遭到他们的嘲笑了。早知道他就该在求婚前询问下拥有过一次经验的尼克了，「这、这么说，你也该……该……」

他低头望向他们交握的爪，艾达银色的戒指在她黑色顺滑的皮毛中格外明显，她答应他的求婚了，这么说她是不是也应该搬来他位于市中心的小公寓了？他知道艾达总是比较喜欢热带雨林区域，这大概由于她是一头黑豹的缘故，他和艾达一起坐过那里的缆车，美好的回忆，他想，不过他依旧需要坚持自己的观点，像是让艾达搬过来。

或者他搬过去？

里昂眨了眨眼，他偏过头注视着艾达的侧脸这么思索着，他又想要为她舔毛了，或许这次他不用像是之前那般小心翼翼，他能够仔细的帮她整理每一处杂乱的绒毛。他深吸一口气，克制住自己不断飘远的思绪，他刚才在计划着些什么？如果艾达不愿意搬来市中心的小公寓，那么他能够搬去艾达雨林区的家，虽然这会增加他上班的路程，可百分之百是值得的。

「搬去你家？」大概能够猜测到里昂在苦恼些什么的艾达索性帮他接完整句话，她瞥了一眼旁边的狮子，看见了的对方慌忙的连续点头。她为他可爱的表现轻笑一声，这让里昂仿佛间看到了希望的曙光。

「我们彼此住的距离实在是太远了。」里昂嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着，因为工作的缘故他不得不待在市中心，而这也使他平时必须驾驶挺长时间的汽车才能够抵达热带雨林区来找艾达，虽然这里的缆车确实挺不错，他也有过几次与艾达共同坐在缆车上欣赏日落的经历，但他们住的毕竟还是太远了，天知道他多想在刚起床时就能见到艾达，或者是直接拥抱着这头迷人的黑豹睡觉。

他能够用手臂将她柔韧的腰部圈住，让尾巴缠上她的尾巴，也许他还能让艾达为他舔毛，将自己的脑袋蹭进她的怀中——

「下次有机会吧。」艾达漫不经心的回答道，突然间熄灭了里昂好不容易燃起的希望火苗，也像是在他的妄想中画上了巨大的黑叉。她还不太想放弃自己的旧家，比起毫无变化的市中心，她更喜欢树木茂盛，始终下着雨，有着足够湿气的雨林区。

「哦……」里昂有点低落的，干巴巴的回答道。他刚才还缠着艾达摇晃的尾巴突然间耸耷下来，就连圆弧的耳朵都有着压下的趋势。行吧，意料之中的回答，他很清楚艾达不会这样轻而易举的答应，老实说当她答应他的求婚时，他就该偷笑了，简直是透支了自己未来几年的好运气。

「如果你想搬到我家，我倒是没什么意见。」艾达用夹杂了些许安抚的语气说道，很快她注意到对方的蓝眼睛又重新亮了起来，「如果能够在每天早上按时赶到ZPD第一分局的话。」

只要他的车速够快，这不会是个太大的问题。里昂在内心为艾达的建议，或者说调侃点了点头。这表示他还需要牺牲一点睡眠时间，但上帝，如果仅仅如此就能让他与艾达住在一起，蜷缩在同一张床上，无论他必须为此早起多少都欣然接受。

「那我现在——」他扭头就想往自己的小公寓走，有些急躁的企图立刻拎着行李箱前往艾达的家。后者为他的动作嗤笑一声，没有放松与他交握的爪，堪堪的阻止了他不经大脑的冲动动作。

冷静些，警官，虽然求婚比预计的要早了，但你今天还有着未完成的计划。里昂深呼吸着对自己说，这是一次约会，他想，他会搬去艾达的家，不过在这之前他必须圆满的完成自己的约会计划，「要不要一起去看场电影？」他一扭头发现了正坐在街边出售电影光盘的鼬鼠，经过提醒后询问脱口而出。

「电影？」艾达重复道，这倒是挺像里昂会给出的老套选择。

「或者……」他环视四周，刚巧看到街边广告牌上正在播放的画面，「夏奇羊的演唱会，不，我们还是去看电影。」老实说他可不喜欢让艾达看着对方一群老虎的伴舞，「或者说是去冰原镇滑雪，你知道我曾经在工作的时候到过那里几次。」

这就是他所能够想到的全部了？艾达望着还在努力绞尽脑汁想出更多计划的里昂，抬起爪揉了揉他的鬃毛。这令还在吞吞吐吐说这些什么的警官乖乖地闭上了嘴巴，凑上前用黑亮的鼻头蹭着她，「那么由你来决定吧。」他嘀咕着补充道，「我还为今晚订了烛光晚餐，别错过了。」

「冰原镇。」她从里昂无数个计划中随意挑选了一个，没有停下相互间磨挲着彼此脸颊的动作，「介意带路吗，帅哥？」

「当然不。」里昂后退一步又朝着艾达露出自己对着镜子练习过很多次的完美笑容，朝她展现出自己雪白尖锐的獠牙。

 

「见鬼！」

这已经不知道是里昂第几次一头栽进了雪地中，他敢发誓他听见了艾达的轻笑声，将滑雪板操控自如的黑豹灵巧的转了个弯，从前方滑至了他的身边。里昂抬起自己的脑袋摇了摇落在鬃毛上的雪花，伸出舌头舔去了鼻尖的冰沙。

他的黑豹就像是无所不能，里昂想，她分明是居住在雨林区，而非冰原镇，还是说她实际上经常来到这里滑雪？里昂呼出一口白气，打了个冷颤，这里实在是有些冷了，他真不应该将约会地点定在这里。他强迫自己忽视不远处几名北极熊嘲讽的笑声，握住艾达的爪从雪地上爬了起来，他拍了拍自己的双膝，揉了揉发痛的膝盖。

「别将脚岔的太开，甜心。」黑豹笑了笑抖动着自己的胡须调侃道，她眨了眨自己的眼睛，这让里昂无比的想要吻上她像是蒙上一层冰雾的睫毛。她晃着自己的尾巴，在非洲狮憋屈的表情中与他的勾在一起，「像我这样，里昂。」

「我们真该去看电影……」里昂笨拙的学着艾达的动作，一边缓慢的朝前滑行着一边低声嘀咕着抱怨。他被皮毛所遮盖的脸颊因为艾达细微的、带有着安抚的磨挲开始升温，染上了一层红色，他条件反射的抖了抖自己的耳朵，「我的意思是，稍微普通正常一点的约会方式。」

他偏过头注视着艾达的侧脸，忍不住伸出舌头舔过她光滑舒适的黑色皮毛，粗糙的倒刺理顺了她翘起的绒毛。下一秒里昂干脆扔下了自己的滑雪杆，将黑色的猎豹直接拥抱在了怀中，艾达在还未说出一句话的同时就被迫让脸埋进了里昂柔软的鬃毛中，随后她挑了挑眉，就这么摆动双臂带着还拥抱着她的里昂往前滑去，坡度平缓，但这还是让里昂紧张的勒紧了艾达的腰，同时还必须小心让自己别绊倒了她——

这很难。当里昂抱着艾达一起摔在雪地上的时候，他这么想到，他搂着她在雪地上翻了几下滚成一团，雪花蹭上了彼此间的皮毛上，他将艾达压在身下，用毛茸茸的嘴巴蹭着她的脸颊，低声笑了出来。沾染上雪花的艾达简直就像是被一层糖霜所包裹住，糖霜黑豹，他伸出舌头舔了舔她的嘴角，也确实是甜的，他忽然间又愉悦的摇了摇尾巴。

「你一定知道你有多重吧，里昂？」艾达伸出爪捏了捏里昂的耳朵，警告般的为面前这名趴在她身上磨挲着她的大型猫科动物抗议道，后者发出了低沉的呼噜声，半分钟后才重新站了起来。他用一只手臂便将黑豹抱了起来，托住她的臀部，艾达有些无奈的叹息一声，低下头吻上了非洲狮冰凉的鼻尖。

里昂从来没有这么满意过，他甚至认为自己与艾达的周身都冒起了甜蜜的、粉红色的泡泡。他将艾达放了下来，黑豹在能够接触到雪地的瞬间拾起了滑雪棍，在毫无预兆的情况下飞去的朝坡下滑去，这让里昂不得不在她身后笨拙的喊着‘等一下’，慌忙的找回自己的滑雪棍，摇摇摆摆的追上去。

「我再也不会来滑雪了。」在他近乎是滚下斜坡后，里昂摸了摸自己的鼻子这么说道，这实在是太丢脸了，他该在约会之前好好地练习一下，这样就不至于在艾达的面前出糗。他发出更多的呼噜声朝艾达寻求着安慰，黑豹朝他眨了眨那双金褐色的狡黠眼眸，伸出爪搂抱住了他的脑袋，兽掌划过他蓬松的鬃毛。

接下来的时间他们几乎是腻在一起，这很难得，也许是艾达所给予他的一种奖励，里昂想，黑豹对于这种黏糊糊的绒毛向来都不感兴趣，而他只有在家中非公共场合的情况下才能够得到这些，当他用舌头帮她梳理的毛发过于舒适的时候，黑豹则会展开自己的身体拥抱住他，尾巴有一下每一下的轻拍着他的臀部。

他有时会帮她修剪指甲，那也是里昂的最爱。他能够从背后将艾达拥抱住，抚摸过她爪上的、触感极佳的肉垫，轻轻地按压便能让她伸出利爪，他喜欢她的肉垫，里昂将自己的脸埋在艾达的颈间哼哼唧唧的想到，艾达的肉垫是他所见过的最完美的，光滑富有弹性，噢，他还喜欢帮助她涂抹那些保养用的肉垫膏。

里昂小心翼翼的捧起艾达的双爪哈着气，无论其他的区域如何，冰原镇还是有些冷了，他应该准备一条围巾……但这条围巾大概只有当他们前往这里的时候才会发挥作用。里昂将艾达冰冷的双爪捂在了他胸前的毛发中——这是只会出现在冰原镇的特殊情况。

「所以你真的不会搬过来吗？」里昂有些不甘心的再度问了一句，当体型过大的非洲狮摆出一副小心翼翼的表情时，这倒是显得有点滑稽了。他的心脏为自己的提问怦怦乱跳，紧张的等待着艾达的回答，「我知道你会更喜欢雨林区……但……我想在一觉睡醒后发现我依旧将你抱在怀中。」

他歪了歪头这么说道，只是在单纯地陈述一个事实。他可不想在体会见不到艾达的那股焦躁不安了，那个时候的他甚至是想要伸出爪子挠一挠周身的家具以此来缓解焦急的心情。他的黑豹有着柔韧的身姿，抱起来格外的舒服，他喜欢她光滑的皮毛、她的体温、她带刺的舌头和——老天，他拥有着一只完美的黑豹。里昂注视着艾达兽掌间明显的戒指，有点沾沾自喜。

「需要我送你一个抱枕吗？」艾达轻哼一声回应道，他可怜巴巴闪烁着水润的灰蓝色眼眸简直是可爱极了，这与他的体型可完全不相符，「撒娇，帅哥，我之前怎么不知道你这么喜欢撒娇？」

「行吧，我搬去和你住。」里昂嘀咕着，雨林区不算什么，他能够稍微起的早一点，如果这能够避免他可怜兮兮抱着抱着入睡的情况的话。他抖了抖自己的耳朵，搂住了黑豹的腰得意洋洋的往前走去，他真想与他擦肩而过的所有动物宣布他的艾达答应了他的求婚，而他们在不久之后还会住在一起，「雨林区也不坏，最起码……足够湿润。」

他又执拗的让自己的尾巴缠绕上艾达的，老天，他求婚成功了，那么为什么他的行动不能够稍微大胆一点？他呼扇着自己的耳朵，拼命的在内心这么说服自己，你不能退缩，肯尼迪警官，现在是你一生中最棒的时期。

或者他们能够搬到冰原镇，这样怕冷的黑豹就会在睡觉的时候紧紧地缩在他的怀中，他能够为艾达织好围巾，将她用他的味道牢牢地裹住。他为自己不找边际的想法咧嘴笑了出来，一副晕乎乎的模样不禁让艾达猜测他又冒出了怎样奇怪的念头。

他们并未在冰原镇待上太久的时间，虽然他们有着保暖的皮毛，但这片区域的温度对于他们来说实在是太冷了。里昂在离开的时候已经与她越抱越紧，近乎是将他们之间的距离缩减至了最短，没有丝毫的距离。她的狮子暖洋洋的就像是一个小火炉，可惜以这样的姿势走在路上实在是太奇怪了，艾达已经说不清楚有第几只企鹅或是北极狐朝他们投来疑惑不解的探究视线了。

「你是想提前度蜜月吗，帅哥？」艾达在回到车内坐进副驾驶位时忍不住询问道，她认为对方的态度肯定与她不久前所答应的求婚有关，她是说，他们还从来没有如此的、如此的黏糊糊，就像是一对爱情鸟。

「蜜……蜜月……」里昂结结巴巴的重复道，原本系着安全带的动作一顿，动作立刻慌乱了起来，「我……我们甚至还没有举办……婚……婚……」他看上去紧张透了，艾达嗤笑一声，也格外的可爱。

「婚礼。」她替里昂补全了那个词，发现自己即便是隔着他那层厚厚的金褐色皮毛仍旧能够看见他通红发烫的脸颊，他的耳尖为此兴奋的颤动着，兽掌有些不知所措的在裤子上擦了又擦。现在他该感到热了，艾达有些戏谑的思量到，如果他刚才在冰原镇就一直维持着这个温度，说不定就不会感到冷了。

「是、是的。」他看了一眼艾达，他的黑豹嘴角挂着的依然是调侃的笑容，里昂忽然间有些沮丧，认为自己刚才的表现可能有些蠢了。他们当然不会举办婚礼，他摇了摇头发动汽车，过长的、固执遮挡住他右眼的刘海随之摇晃着，你早该清楚这点了，警官。里昂带了点遗憾的耸着肩，「回我……行吧，是我们在雨林区的家，还是市中心的家？」

「你还真不把自己当外人，里昂。」艾达为里昂自顾自改变的称呼感到好笑，随后又得到了金棕色非洲狮委委屈屈的磨蹭，她伸出爪揉了揉对方的下颚，并未对此提出任何的意见，「市中心吧，帅哥。」


	5. 解锁LA的一百种方式

艾达伸出手缓慢的抚摸过里昂的脸颊，后者习惯性的偏过头让自己能够贴上她的手掌。她发出一声轻笑，手指划过他的唇角来到他布满胡茬的下巴，她微微的抬起他的下颚，迫使里昂随着她的力道与动作扬起头。她仔细的观察着被她绑好以便遮挡住里昂双眼的深蓝色领带，她凑上前去给了里昂一个轻柔的吻，对方艰难的扭动了几下，他正半跪在床上，上半身向前倾斜贴服在床面，双臂被艾达捆在了身后无法动弹。

这可真是一个糟糕的姿势，里昂想，他能感受到艾达在结束了那个短暂的吻后逐渐的退开，他有些不满足，但在被钳制住的情况下基本没办法从艾达为自己争取另一个吻。他在床上动了动，他敢打赌自己一副傻乎乎的表现很好的娱乐了他的女间谍，她揉了揉他的脑袋，随后是床铺微微下陷的感受。

艾达坐在了床上，这倒是给与了里昂一次完美的时机，他往所能够感知到的艾达的位置扭过头，鼻尖成功触碰到了她光滑的肌肤，他不太清楚这究竟是那个部位，毕竟他的双眼因为领带的缘故被遮盖了视线，他伸出舌头试探般的舔过，感受到对方为了舌尖所带来的麻痒而敏感的一颤。

「你该舔到正确的位置，帅哥。」她用慵懒的语调说道，捏了捏里昂的耳垂。特工一脸茫然的抬起头，在失去双手承力的情况下，他只能够凭借着他的腰力抬起他的上半身，这不算困难，他想，或者说是轻而易举。

「什么？」他询问道，完全不知道自己下一步该怎么做，他的眼前一片漆黑，只能够凭借嗅觉辨别出艾达身上所散发出来的美妙香味，夹杂了他常用的沐浴露。当他失去自己的视线之后，嗅觉倒是变得出乎意料的敏锐，除了这些他还能够闻到女间谍身上所散发出来的，极其细微的属于他的味道，这简直就像是打上了他的记号，里昂再度用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方，这么思索道。

「舔你该舔的，里昂。」艾达这么说道，可能带了些命令的语气，她发现里昂有些疑惑的歪了歪头，轻哼一声抬起刚才被他舔过的双腿，慢腾腾的架在了他的肩膀上。对方一愣像是反应过来，顺着她的力道往前挪了挪，炽热的温度随着他的呼吸隔着一层单薄内裤洒在了她的阴部。

里昂习惯性的听从了对方的命令，艾达一向能够从他这轻而易举的夺走主动权。他伸出舌头舔了上去，艾达的味道，他想，但这层见鬼的布料究竟是什么？他原本能够毫无阻碍的舔弄上对方，将舌头挤进她的阴部，舔过她颤栗敏感，会轻而易举在他的挑逗中坚硬起来的阴蒂，随后再用舌头探入她的炽热的阴道，划过她的内壁——可这究竟是什么？里昂有些不甘心的咬着艾达昂贵的蕾丝边内裤，就像是这样能够将它撕裂似的。

他在尝试无果后只能愤懑不平的松开牙齿，卷起舌头隔着内裤舔上了艾达的阴部，他试图着连带着内裤的布料一起挤进她阴唇的缝隙中，对方架在他肩膀的双腿在他开始动作后夹紧了他的脑袋，她的双腿永远带着致命的力道，却在此刻显得格外柔软。里昂尽可能的想要探入她的体内，隔着内裤轻咬上了她近乎在内裤上顶出可爱凸起的阴蒂。他咬啮摩擦着，听见了艾达加重的喘息声及呻吟，她夹住他脑袋的双腿微微打颤。

她的味道以及细微的呻吟无疑让里昂感到兴奋，他扭动了一下胯部，没有底裤束缚的勃起阴茎摩擦在床单上，他持续的舔弄着，在黑暗的环境中只能单凭记忆想象出艾达此刻的表现。她会开始轻微的喘气，有些难耐的咬紧下唇避免发出更多的呻吟，她嘴角会挂着游刃有余的笑容，因为他的舌头挤压着坚硬的阴蒂头而紧紧蹙眉，她会露出介于痛苦与愉悦之间的表情，脸颊燃起一抹红色，带有着欲望如猫般的金褐色眼眸则会蓄起水雾——但这些他妈的他都无法看到。

里昂发出不满的哼声，再度用牙齿咬住了抵挡着他们，已经被他的唾液以及艾达的阴部所流出的滑腻液体浸湿的底裤，在不断地尝试后终于能够将它撕扯开来。他一甩头迫不及待的将撕裂的内裤扔至一旁，迫不及待的用舌头毫无阻碍的舔弄上她柔软的阴唇。

「坏男孩……」艾达为自己破损的内裤高挑起眉毛，故意用亲昵的语气这么说道。她还想要继续打趣几句，但所有的话在里昂顺着她的缝隙舔舐，舌头粗糙的味蕾直接刺激上她的阴蒂时转变为了呻吟，她轻呼出一口气，半眯起眼睛饶有兴趣的注视着有些急切并且贪婪的里昂。

他坚硬胀大的阴茎在床单的表面上摩擦，可这并不能缓解他此刻的状况，他吮吸着在艾达的阴蒂，偏过头将舌头探入她的体内，他反复抽插着磨挲过她敏感的内壁，她的阴道为此而收缩着，他吞咽下了艾达所流出的滑腻液体，随后又将舌头从她体内退了出来，银丝从他的舌尖被牵扯出来，他又迫不及待的咬上了她的阴蒂头，当牙齿摩擦咬啮的时候感受到对方猛然间的弹动，她朝上拱起了自己柔软的腰肢，侧过头，细碎的黑发遮挡住了她的脸颊。

「哈啊……里昂……好男孩……」她又断断续续的喘息着同时开始赞扬他，她夹紧了他的脑袋，阴部的穴口在里昂的刺激下一开一合的流出液体，她的双手揪紧了身侧的床单，唾液在她喘气的间隙从嘴角流出，「聪明的……啊啊……肯尼迪特工……」

她的阴蒂在他不间断的刺激中变得红肿，快感夹杂着刺痛一拥而上，闪电般的流窜过她的脊椎抵达脑海。她想她大概又呢喃出了什么，这让里昂吮吸的动作变得更为剧烈，他条件反射的想要利用上自己的双手，像是让手指同时插入她的体内按压刮搔过她的阴道，但在被束缚的情况下根本无法做到，他有些懊恼的发出一声轻哼，只能更加卖力的舔弄她湿透的下身，他的舌头在她流出液体的帮助下畅通无阻，他发出了细微的嘬声，在她的大腿颤动的更加厉害的时候吸吮着，又狠狠地咬住了她肿胀的阴蒂。

「哈啊……啊啊啊——」她咬着牙吞下了大多数的呻吟，但高潮的来临依旧让里昂感到兴奋。她下身不断涌出的液体沾染上了他捆绑在双眼上的领带，甚至是他的面部，里昂倒也管不了太多，他卷起舌头尝试将更多粘滑的液体吞入腹腔，他迫不及待的想要进入艾达湿软紧致的体内，阴茎硬的有些发痛。

「艾达……艾达……请……」他亲吻着她粘腻一滩的阴部，他知道对方的阴道也同时感到不满足。他用鼻子小心翼翼的拱着她的大腿根部，张开嘴咬上了她细嫩的皮肤，留下了青色的清晰齿印，「释放我——」

艾达想里昂的这句话可能是在指他的双手，也或许是指他的坚硬勃起的阴茎。她经历过一轮高潮的身体有些疲软，脑海中百分之八十依旧在里昂的舔舐与挑逗，一拥而上的快感中没能够回过神来。她短暂的闭上双眼平复自己的呼吸，又被对方不满的咬着她皮肤的动作打断，她低下头，思索着如果此刻里昂并没有被蒙住双眼，那么他一定会用恳求的，可怜巴巴的，就像是想要从主人这里得到玩具的湿漉漉的狗狗眼注视着她。

「你心急极了……里昂。」她用叹息般的语调说道，脚趾顺着他的脖颈下滑至他的肩膀，她挤进了他与床铺之间少的可怜的间隙重，脚趾有一下没一下的挑逗着他的胸口，着迷于他富有弹性的胸肌的触感，「你该翻个身，我的肯尼迪特工。」

「翻身？」他有些迷惘的重复道，在双手无法动弹，甚至连眼前景象都看不见的情况下只能够乖乖听话。他翻了个身仰躺在床上，双臂被压在身下令他有些难受的皱眉，他原本蹭在床单上的阴茎一下子直挺起来，高高的翘起，冠头的颜色似乎又有些加深了，「像这样？」

「棒极了，甜心。」艾达低声的说道，经历过高潮的嗓音嘶哑并且性感，这让里昂条件反射的抖动了一下，连带着他翘起的巨大肉刃也一起晃悠着。她坐了起来，同时往前探去朝里昂高扬起的下半身爬去，她的手指若有若无的划过他因为双臂被捆绑在身后，显得更加饱满健硕的胸膛，她的指腹摩擦过他的乳首，很快的来到他布满了一层细汗的腹部，他紧绷的腹部正随着他的呼吸而缓慢起伏着，她对他整齐性感，甚至能够直接作为杂志封面照的腹肌挺感兴趣，但她能够将这些放到下一次，艾达想，她的手指点上了里昂翘起的阴茎的冠头。

这让无法注视到，只能感受艾达动作的特工倒吸一口凉气，他的阴茎又像是再度变得更加的精神，在艾达的触碰下涨大了一圈。女间谍用手指描绘过阴茎的柱身，摩擦着他凸起的青筋，在无法收拢手指将其整个握住的时候只能用小幅度的撸动着，她的手指光滑而细腻，这简直——老天，当艾达将大拇指探入他冠头的小孔，挑逗着敏感柔软的内部时，里昂发出了沉重的喘息，伴随着低沉具有侵略性的呻吟，他挺起了胯部好让自己的阴茎能够完全的送入女间谍的手中，好极了，他的阴茎开始在对方有技巧的抚弄下抽动着。

「我告诉过你别太心急。」艾达忽然间抬腿跨坐在了他的身上，她的阴部摩擦过他勃起的阴茎，他阴茎的一部分挤开了她的阴唇。她低下头亲吻上里昂抿紧的嘴唇，在舌头刚刚触碰上他的薄唇时就感受到对方迫不及待的张开嘴试图将她容纳进来，她的舌尖触碰上里昂的，与他纠缠在一起。他吮吸着她的舌叶，相互挤压缠绕，他不断地咽下她与他混合在一起的唾液，无法承载的那些顺着他的嘴角流淌过脖颈，滴落在床单上。

「艾达……请……」里昂在双方交叠着的吻中含糊不清的说着，他无比的想要将艾达摁倒在身下，同时操进她的体内，她的阴道会将他紧紧地包裹住，就如同每一次的那样，「我需要你……我想要……进入你……」他的语调大概是趋向于急切的恳求，他可永远都学不会属于女间谍的那份游刃有余，他往上顶弄着自己的胯部，为阴茎只能够摩擦艾达滑腻的下身而非插入抱怨般的哼哼唧唧。

「你总要学会耐心，里昂。」她在这个令双方都气喘吁吁的吻结束后说道，带着些安抚性的亲吻着里昂的嘴角，她仔细的舔过对方嘴角溢出的唾液，注视着他因为亲吻变的红润的双唇染上水色，她忽然间又为自己看不见那双灰蓝色的眼眸以及颤动的睫毛感到可惜，但她暂时还不想解开挡住里昂视线的领带。

她扶住里昂因为沾染上她的液体而变得滑腻的阴茎，用两根手指撑开了自己的阴唇，让一张一合的入口恶趣味的摩擦着里昂的冠头，对方急促的喘息着，在她的磨蹭下发出了恳求的呜咽，他动了动自己被束缚的双手，在无论如何都无法挣脱的情况下变得更加的懊恼。他探入她穴口的冠头被她的阴道紧紧地裹住，但只有最上部，他想要让自己整根，完全的没入她的体内。

「艾达……请……」他不惜用上了撒娇的语调，类似于十几年前浣熊市的那名小警察，受伤时的他，「请……让我……」

「迫不及待？」她微微的勾起嘴角，倒也没想继续折腾这种胸膛剧烈起伏，连脸都憋红了的特工，「哈啊……」她缓慢的沉下腰肢将里昂的阴茎吞入体内，这有些艰难，她想，蹙紧了自己的眉，意料之中，她总是需要费一番功夫才能将他硕大的肉刃完全纳入体内。她感受到了对方强势的将她的体内撑开，填满了她的阴道。当里昂的阴茎全数没入时，双方同时发出一声满足的叹息。

这……太深了。艾达跨坐在里昂的身上，当她缓缓地开始动作时这么想到，这个姿势简直能够让对方的肉刃畅通无阻的顶入她体内的最深处，或者更深——她深吸一口气，微微颤动的疲软双腿将她撑起来，里昂的阴茎逐渐滑出她的体内，她听见特工不满意的嘟囔声，他又像是想要尽可能的抬起腰部将阴茎送回她的体内。

「别动，帅哥。」艾达扶住里昂起伏着、布满了汗水的胸膛，在挑逗性的拉扯着他的乳首时这么说道，对方发出一声闷哼，在试图继续这么做的时候乳头被她狠狠的揪了一下，忽然蔓延开来的酥麻刺痛让里昂瞬间变得乖乖听话，他像是低估了一些什么，只能够躺在那任由艾达的动作。

他在艾达试探结束，终于开始动作时发出沉声的呻吟，他本该像是一只掠食的大型猛兽，但却在被束缚的情况下更像是一头困兽，他的阴茎在艾达的起伏中进出于她的体内，他粗糙的柱身摩擦过她细嫩的内壁，她的阴道在每次他离开时紧紧地咬着他，绞紧所带来的温度及包裹让里昂只能够不断地喘着气，他总是试图弹动自己的胯部在艾达下落时往上顶去，他想将她牢牢地钉在自己的阴茎上，却在尝试这么做的时候被对方拧过乳首。她的手掌挤压着他的胸肌，他想他的乳头一定在对方多次的动作中红肿起来。

艾达跨坐在他的身上起伏着，而他眼睛上所绑着的领带却让他完全无法看到那副情景。以他的角度只需要微微低头就能够看见他的肉刃是如何进出对方的身体，她的穴口是如何撑大将他整根吞没，他们相连的下身已经被完全的浸湿，黏糊糊的摩擦在一起，上帝，他沉重的呼出一口气，腹部的肌肉因为艾达的吞吐而紧绷着，他·需·要·解·开·这·个·该·死·的·领·带！

「变乖了……啊啊……甜心……？」艾达在断断续续，因为控制不住想要加快的颠动节奏中夹杂着呻吟询问道，对方在几次的尝试后终于学会乖乖地躺着，不作出任何的动作，他紧咬着自己的下唇，看上去倒是忍耐的很辛苦，她能够猜到里昂在领带掩盖下的双眼正迅速眨动着，「表现的不错……嗯……甜心……」她解开了里昂的领带，突如其来的光亮让特工不适应的眯起眼睛，半分钟后他终于如愿以偿的望见了自己想要的——骑在他的身上像是骑马般颠动着的女间谍，她朝他露出性感娆人的笑容，他粗大的阴茎正不断的在她的体内进出抽插，她一只手扶在他的腹部，舌尖伸出半张着的嘴唇，慢腾腾的舔过嘴角，她金褐色的眼眸被欲望充斥，带着些失焦的美丽。

「谢了，但我想——」他猛地顶起了自己的胯部，恰巧算准了艾达下落的时机，他猛然剧烈的挺入冲撞打散了女间谍的节奏，这让她的腰部忽然间软了下来，操进了她体内最深处的阴茎宣示着自己的存在。这就像是一种预兆，紧接着而来的全都是里昂的顶弄，阴茎的冠头碾磨过她的敏感点，令她的双腿终于出现了明显的抖动。

里昂的胯部撞击在艾达的皮肤上发出清脆的声响，结合着粘稠翻搅的水渍声倒显得格外情色，他愣愣的注视着自己的阴茎在女间谍的体内进出，他颠动的节奏可能太过于猛烈，这甚至让她的臀部微微的颤动起来。他让自己的阴茎将艾达的体内搅得一团糟，她的阴道在逐步接近痉挛的情况下依旧紧咬着入侵者不放，里昂无比迫切的想要亲吻上她上下抖动的乳房，他想要抬起身，却在此刻不怎么顺畅的姿势中选择了放弃——或许他能留到下一次，他想，他会让对方的柔软的胸部布满他的齿印，将她的乳头咬啮吮吸至滴血般的肿胀。

艾达的呻吟在里昂不停歇的撞击下逐渐变得清晰高亢，她就像是快要窒息般的喘着气，在他身上起伏着的节奏已经完全被里昂所把握。对方的阴道剧烈的收缩着，她蜷起了扶在里昂胸口的双手，指甲陷入了他的皮肤。她在他的肌肤上留下抓痕，在源源不绝的、顶弄冲撞的快感中再度抵达高潮。她整个人趴倒在里昂的怀中止不住的痉挛着，液体一波波的流出洒在了他的阴茎上，里昂深吸一口气，在几次伴随着液体被挤出飞溅落在被单上汇集的抽插中呜咽了一声，将精液射进了她的体内。

他偏过头亲吻着艾达汗津津的脸颊，当快感褪去后终于感受到了自己快要麻木的双臂。「是时候能够解开这玩意了吧，艾达？」他在对方啃上他嘴唇的前一秒询问道，下一秒又习惯性的迎接上她的入侵，卷住她小巧的软舌吮吸着。紧接着艾达动了动手触碰上里昂，后者在皮质铐锁被解开的同时迫不及待的拥抱住她。

 

她就像是我不能抛弃的一部分。

里昂躺在公寓柔软的沙发上注视着手中不断晃悠着的小熊钥匙扣，脸颊忽然间有些不自觉的升温，直到现在他才真正反应过来自己说了些什么——告白，毫无疑问，随后又为此感到懊恼——你真应该在她的面前说出来，他想，而不是就这么注视着她一跃而下坐上直升机，连挽留的话都来不及说，只能让她就这么离去。

他短暂的闭上双眼，似乎还能回想起属于对方的温度，他的手在非自愿的情况下触碰上她的脖颈，她迷人的香水味在咸腥的海风中格外的明显，她飘荡的红色旗袍，她细白绑有着枪套的腿……老天，他深吸一口气，够了，特工，你不能总是被她牵着鼻子走，你……你只是太想她了。

「你看上去苦恼极了，帅哥。」突如其来的女性嗓音让里昂猛地从沙发上弹起来，他将钥匙扣塞进了口袋中，顺势抽出了返回公寓后依旧没有解除武装的生存小刀，他转身，并未发现任何的敌人，最后又感受到冰冷的物体抵上了他的后背，不久前才经历过的熟悉场面令他一愣，「嗯……不得不说我还挺怀念这点。」

什么——

冰冷的武器轻巧的离开，这让里昂又有了动弹的空间，他迅速转过身抬手半举起了手中的生存小刀，却因为一张熟悉的放大面容而条件反射的后退一步，他摔坐在了沙发上，抬起头注视着居高临下注视着他的女性。

「艾……达……？」他有些不太确定的呢喃道，对方穿了一件红色的衬衫与黑色的皮裤，她看上去与自己不久前才见过的也不太相似，她发丝似乎是变长了，而且——他注意到她带笑的嘴角，无由来的感觉脸颊开始升温，他不太懂的应该怎么形容，但这实在是……

他的目光克制不住的从紧紧包裹着她大腿的皮裤上划过，他喜欢她的那条旗袍，但现在的这个也不错，非常不错，他想，然后又很快的发现了问题，她和艾达很像，确实，可两者之间还是有着一定的差别，「你是谁，你究竟有什么目的？」

里昂有些气势不足的询问，他此刻的位置就像是将他摆在了下方，他一眨不眨的注视着对方弯下腰，他从她未扣紧的衬衫中清晰的注视着她的胸部，他忽然间感到有些拘谨，视线不自在的来回游移着，不知道该放在哪，随后他又抬起头，坚定得让自己注视进那双金褐色带笑的眼眸，艾达……当他的视线紧紧地与她对上的一瞬间他就反应过来，无论她的发丝为何会变得有些长，又或者是为何会是这副模样，但他知道这是艾达，他的艾达，她如猫般的双眸这么多年来都没有变过。

「为什么你会出现在这里？」他低声询问道，在对方持续的靠近中感到不知所措，他往后挪了挪，背部紧贴在沙发上，「我已经没有你想要的东西了。」他有些落寞的说道，显然是认为只有病毒样本或是于这方面有关的东西才能吸引对方的出现。

「你真可爱，里昂。」年轻的特工所露出的委屈表情让艾达再度笑了出来，她抬起手在对方警惕的目光中抚上他的嘴角，这成功让他感到疑惑，他歪了歪头，似乎不太理解艾达此刻的做法。

她将大拇指挤进他的口中，似乎了解到什么的里昂一愣，他龇开一边的嘴，舌头习惯性的舔上了入侵的玩意，他就像是被吓到了一般愣在那，整个人僵硬的像是块石头，「艾达，你究竟——」想要做什么？

剩下的话被一个轻柔的吻阻挡在了口中，他猛然在对方柔软的嘴唇抚上来的时候瞪大了双眼，艾达松开了手，她用舌头舔舐过他的下唇——他们确实才刚刚在西班牙见过面，对吧——里昂在女间谍的软舌挤进口中的时候有些晕乎乎的想到，他浑身上下的血液都为了这个吻而躁动起来，老天，天知道他多想在艾达取下墨镜的时候吻上去，而非只能注视着她离去的背影。

和记忆中一模一样的触感，艾达想，这个时候的里昂还没有留下那些扎人的胡茬，虽然这还是他的味道，但总归与她习惯的有些不一样。她注意到了他瞪大的灰蓝色眼眸，里面充斥着不可置信，这个时候的他还太年轻，太可爱，她想，他的刘海甚至还没有办法遮挡住他的右眼，他给人的感觉也没有那么的疲惫不堪，反而跃跃欲试。

「唔——」里昂想要说些什么，有关于他们的立场，不久前西班牙的任务，艾达为何会以如此的状态出现在他的面前，但他没办法打断这个令人眷恋的亲吻，他动了动舌头与对方的交缠在一起，试探性的轻轻磨挲着，甜蜜美好，他闭上双眼，这是你一直期待的，不是吗？她从浣熊市活了下来，你们再度相遇，一个久违的充满了思念的吻，和……艾达的气息。

他从喉咙中溢出一声呜咽，在应对亲吻上他的技术显然并不及面前的这名女性，他忽然间感到了细微的嫉妒，就连整个吻都变得气呼呼不情愿起来，他轻咬着艾达的舌尖，不甘心的吮吸着她的味道，他不知道究竟是谁让艾达锻炼出如此的吻技，她甚至能够精准的找到他口腔中每一处的敏感点，在若有若无的触碰舔舐下，快感如电般的窜至他的下身。

他几乎在对方对他透彻的了解下溃不成军，但……为什么？

如果艾达有办法听见那个问题，她倒是愿意给出答案，里昂·S·肯尼迪，你，毫无疑问，每分每秒的，未来的你。但她没能够听见，只能够为里昂突如其来的、含糊不清的嘟囔声感到好笑，她加大了搅动的幅度，带有着情色的水渍声很快让面前的年轻特工害羞的紧紧皱眉，不再试图说出任何的话语。

他感受到艾达的手抚摸过他的脖颈，然后顺着他穿有着紧身战术T恤的、不断起伏着的胸腔下滑，她的手指轻点过他的腹部，里昂在她即将接触到自己因为这个吻而半勃起的阴茎时猛地抓住她，他发出几声急躁的鼻音结束了这个吻，艾达缓缓地抬起头，她依旧半张着嘴，微微探出的舌尖还带有着与他粘腻在一起的唾液，牵扯出一道银丝。

「艾达。」他低沉的，坚定的叫着她的名字，他还在为刚才的那个吻气喘吁吁，就连胸膛都剧烈起伏着，「这就是你想要的？你闯入了一名DSO特工的公寓中，仅仅是为了——」

「嘘，里昂，嘘——」艾达凑上前亲吻着他的脖颈，用耳语般的音量说道，她的舌头舔过他脖子上鼓起的青筋，吮吻着他的皮肤直到在上面留下明显的红痕，「不愿意，帅哥？」她注意到他抓紧着她手腕的力道紧了紧，又缓缓的放松下来，「我知道你想要什么，里昂。没有病毒、没有立场，只有我们。」

上帝老天爷，她一定是……一定是一名蛊惑人心的恶魔，这也解释了为什么她会换上另一套衣服，在工作结束没多久就出现在了他的公寓中，他想要她，见鬼的，他从西班牙第一眼见到她之后就想要她，他……他——

里昂有些自暴自弃的放松了双手的力道，放任艾达的动作继续进行下去，对方持续的亲吻着他的脖颈，下滑隔着他带有着汗渍的紧身衣吻上他的胸膛，她的唇舌停留在了他的胸口，口中的唾液湿润了他衣服的布料，她咬上了他的经过了刻意锻炼的胸肌，牙齿咬啮着他的乳头。

她的手轻而易举的解开了他的休闲裤，他因为兴奋而翘起的阴茎将他的内裤顶起了一个帐篷，他感受到女间谍保养姣好的手指隔着底裤覆上了他炽热的肉刃，有一下没一下的摩擦挤压着他顶端的冠头，他咬紧下唇没让自己低沉的呻吟从口中溢出，他攥紧了双拳，对方的呼吸喷洒在了他的胸肌上，又有着持续下移的趋势。

她很快来到了他的腹部，这让里昂一瞬间紧张的绷紧了肌肉，他抬起手想要抚上艾达的肩膀，犹豫半响后却又重新握拳。他又有点过于胆小了，生怕在不该有的触碰中对方会从他的视线中烟消云散，就像是每一场的梦境那般。

里昂在艾达隔着内裤的布料吻上他挺立的阴茎顶端时倒吸一口气，他想要将对方拉起来，但女间谍的舌头已经触碰了上去。她用唾液浸湿了鼓起的顶端，故意的轻咬了几下，里昂发出一声沉重的喘息，他的阴茎为此弹了弹，他仰起头死死地闭上眼睛，思维已经变得一团糟。随后他感受到对方用手缓慢的褪去了他的底裤，他硬的发痛的阴茎就这么弹了出来，它像是拍击上了什么东西……艾达的手，或者她的脸……里昂用掌心盖住自己的双眼，为后一种可能性粗重的喘着气，她的舌头，他想，她柔软的舌头毫无阻碍的舔上了他的阴茎，她将他包裹住，上帝，她在——

他猛地睁开眼低下头，恰巧对上了那双朝上望着他的金褐色眼眸，女间谍一只手扶着他的阴茎，侧过头吻着他的柱体，她另外一只手轻巧的揉过他的囊袋，这让里昂发出了压抑着的低吼，她的舌头……他死死地盯着她，她艳红色的柔软嘴唇像是含着一般吮吸着他的柱体，她歪了歪头，黑色的发丝滑落遮挡在她的眼前，里昂顿了顿，他抬起手小心翼翼的撩起那些发丝，别到了她的耳后。

「你不必……艾达……我——」他磕磕巴巴的说着，浑身都为了面前这幅具有刺激性的画面而发烫着，他绷紧了自己的腹部，在对方发出一声嗤笑将他的阴茎前端含入口中时呻吟出声，她温暖的口腔——里昂深吸一口气，他的阴茎为此兴奋的抽搐着，他不自觉的挺了挺胯部，想要体会更多所能够感受到的温度。

她用舌头挤压着他的冠头，细细的舔过那些皱褶与青筋，她揉捏着手中的囊袋，听见了里昂近乎于失控的喘息声，他断断续续的呻吟着，性感的嗓音促使着艾达将他含的更深，然后她皱了皱眉，她当然没办法整根将其含住，只能尽可能的包裹更多，她没法闭上自己的嘴，唾液顺着里昂的阴茎往下流淌着，她动了动喉咙吞咽着，逼迫着里昂发出了抽气声。

她熟悉的麝香，和有些扎手的耻毛。他硕大的冠头卡在了她的口中，过于深的程度让她涌起一股干呕的冲动。她蜷起舌头舔过他的最尖端，研磨着那里的小孔，里昂的反应格外的有趣，他用他过于年轻的嗓音压抑着呻吟，束手无措，随后她抬起眼，注意到了对方那双失神的灰蓝色眼眸，他的瞳孔晃动着，弥漫开来的雾气夹杂了欲望与渴望——好看极了。

她又在近乎毫无间隙的空间中挪动着自己的舌头，摩擦过她所熟知的属于里昂的敏感点，对方整个人为此狠狠的弹动一下，紧接着她再度吮吸了几下，这令年轻的特工忽然间坐起来，慌忙的想要推开她——有些晚了，她轻咬着他的冠头，里昂忽然间软下去，发出低吼不受控制的射了出来，艾达往后退了退，但依旧有一部分精液射进了她的嘴里，沾染上了她的嘴角，剩余的则飞溅在了她的脖颈与胸前，慢腾腾的顺着她的皮肤滑落。

「我……我很抱歉——」里昂为此变得手忙脚乱起来，他不知所措的探身想要从茶几上抽出纸巾帮她擦拭干净，然而他的阴茎又为了面前的状况而重新精神抖擞，刚射过不久的肉刃又一次颤巍巍的挺立起来，「等……」

艾达忽然间抬起身，她直接吻上了他的嘴唇，这打断了里昂准备为他擦拭的动作，这次他控制不住的将舌头挤进了艾达的口中，他在进入的瞬间立刻纠缠住她的舌头，他有点贪婪的划过她口腔中的每一处，微微的尝到了属于自己精液的味道，没有太多，大部分已经被女间谍咽了下去。他的双手扶住了她的腰，后知后觉的发现对方跨坐在了他的身上。他让手指顺着她柔韧的腰部下滑，恰巧与她的触碰在了一起，他摸索着她的腹部，听见了皮带与拉链被解开的声响，他挺翘的阴茎很快的触碰上了一层不同于皮裤触感的丝薄布料，他咽了咽口水，将注意力从交叠的吻与翻搅着的舌头中微微分出一点。

「你可爱极了，里昂，就像是……」未来的你。艾达细细的舔吻着特工的嘴角这么低声说道，她独有的沙哑性感的尾音让里昂由尾椎升起一股颤栗，他剧烈的喘着气，从喉咙中溢出黯哑的呜咽。

里昂吻去了艾达嘴角残留的精液，灰蓝色的眼眸因为兴奋而闪闪发亮，忘了那些立场，特工，他对自己说到，顺着她细白的脖颈落下了湿漉漉的吻，舌尖舔去了那些缓缓流淌下来的精液，他咬啮着她的皮肤，在上面留下通红的印记，他深深地呼吸着女间谍令人眷恋的味道，一双手抚摸上她的臀部，将她微微的抱起来，他的手掌划过她滚圆的臀瓣，脱去了她的内裤。

「艾达……我很想你……」他咬着她的肌肤含糊不清的诉说着，带了些委屈与绝望的味道，她从来没有一刻从他的脑海中离开过，从浣熊市开始直到现在，他们再度在西班牙相遇，他是如此的想念她，深入刻骨，但她确实以敌人的身份出现在他的面前，夺走了那份病毒样本，但这不重要，他想，「你永远不知道我有多想你……我信任你……即便你，见鬼，那都无所谓，我只是——」

他忽然间停下了动作，认真的朝她说着深入骨髓的想念，这让艾达怔了怔，她捧起了里昂的脑袋，在对方刘海还未留至那么长的情况下，她能够轻易的望进他的双眸，她将他的无法抑制的感情尽收眼底，他压制着心底最深的渴望，整个人显得有些胆怯。

「我也很想你。」艾达短暂的闭上双眼，这么轻声的说道，她回想着她当时的心情，她决定遗忘这个在浣熊市夺走她的心，让她的灵魂重新鲜活起来的大男孩，她这么对自己说，而一切建立好的堡垒都在西班牙遇见那名特工的瞬间崩塌殆尽，「你知道有些感情永远不会改变，我说过……我认识你的时间不长，但我却知道，我却了解你……」她将自己的浣熊市所说的一切又重复道，她亲吻着里昂的眼角，忽然间又为此刻的自己，刚从西班牙返回安全屋，拒绝将病毒转交给雇主的自己无法听见里昂的告白感到惋惜，但她总会听见，几年之后，从里昂的口中，胡子拉碴，挂着疲惫笑容似乎将整个世界的重担都承载在肩头的里昂。

「但我不了解你。」他忽然又有点委屈的这么说，他凑近艾达，享受着彼此间的亲昵，呼吸交融，「我只能尽我所能的信任你……艾达……」

「嘘……足够了，帅哥，足够了——」他这句话如同誓言，她想，他一直毫无保留的信任着她，几年，十几年都如此。她的唇又与对方的遇上，他们再度如胶似漆的吻在一起，里昂显得有些急躁，就像是为此来宣示堵在胸膛澎湃着的感情。

她被里昂托起，对方将她往自己的方向凑了凑，阴茎的冠头不断摩擦着她已经开始溢出粘滑液体的阴部，她很清楚她为此感到兴奋，无论是里昂刚才带了些羞涩的表现或是他的告白，他的气味，他……但这就是他，她眨了眨眼，随即年轻的特工试探性的将冠头挤进了她的阴唇之间，小心翼翼的插入她的体内，他的形状……没有任何问题，有些涨，她想她无论过了多久都没办法很好的适应里昂的尺寸。

「这有些……太紧了……」里昂有些艰难的挺入着，他的阴茎正一寸寸的将艾达的阴道撑开，他死死地皱着眉，半眯起眼睛就像是感受着那些包裹住他的内壁，他不知道该如何继续，只能按照自己的本能猛地将艾达下压，将她狠狠的钉在自己的阴茎上，忽然撞击在最深处令他们两个都无法克制的呻吟出声，棒极了……他喜欢艾达的声音……里昂恍惚间这么想到，「艾达……你还……」好吗？

他想要这么询问，却在注意到她泛红显得有些美艳的脸颊时遗忘了自己的声音，对方勾起一抹慵懒带有着欲望的笑容，这足以让他的胸腔整个为此炸裂，他急促的喘息着，将艾达重新托起来，他沾染上对方粘滑液体的阴茎慢慢的从她的体内退出，下一秒他又带了些粗暴与急躁的顶入，冲撞着她的最深处，女间谍发出低声的呻吟昂起了脖子，里昂忍不住凑上前吻着她优雅的曲线。

他的双手紧紧地捏着她柔软富有弹性的臀瓣，他揉搓着那些臀肉，丝毫不在意会为此在她的皮肤上留下青色的指印，他让她在他的节奏中不断地颠动着，臀瓣拍击在他的皮肤上发出清脆的声响，他的舌头划过她的脖颈，低头间能够轻而易举的注视到那些她胸口依旧沾染着的、属于他的精液，他的阴茎为此兴奋的胀大一圈，令抽插进出变得更加困难。

他每一次的抽动都能够带出艾达体内的液体，她的阴道在他闯入的每个瞬间热情的绞住他，包裹着他，又在他离去时紧紧地咬着他，里昂沉重的喘着气，他气喘吁吁的频率几乎要与艾达重叠，他将脸埋在了她柔软的胸脯上，咬开了她衬衫的扣子，直到他的嘴唇能够贴上她细滑的胸部皮肤为止。他在上面啃咬着留下印记，像是一点也没有手下留情，他只是想要留下足够多的痕迹来证明这名神秘莫测的女间谍属于他。

「你就像是……哈……一头焦急的小奶狗……」艾达的调侃夹杂了呻吟，她双手搂抱住里昂的脖颈，对方快速疯狂的冲撞影响了她一开始的游刃有余，她扭动起腰部配合着特工的动作，他炙热坚硬的阴茎在她的体内横冲直撞，碾压过她的敏感点，快感电流般的在她的体内窜过，她发出更多的呻吟，喘息，眯起眼睛蜷起了脚趾，「里昂……」

他死死地将她朝自己按压，他们的相连的部位亲密无间，他研磨顶弄着艾达的体内，很快就发现究竟磨挲过哪里，或者是如何的撞击才能让对方发出无法抑制的呻吟，他的下身被女间谍所溢出的粘滑液体浸湿，粘液顺着他们开合抽插的动作滴落在地板上，他听见了搅动的水渍声，为此双耳发红，格外满足。

对方忽然间揪住了他的发丝，他顺势从啃咬着她已经被他吮吸至红肿的乳头的动作中抬起头，迎合着女间谍又一个像是想要将他吞入腹中的深吻，她晃动着自己的腰部，双腿在每次的下落猛烈的撞击中微微颤动，她发出愉悦的轻哼，呼吸间全是里昂的气息。

特工很快加快了自己的动作，他开始耸动自己的胯部以便更好的加重力道，他的手指陷入了艾达的臀肉，女间谍在他的节奏下不断地起伏着……这是里昂至今为止都不敢想象的事情，他们是如此的亲密，紧密的结合，他能够进入艾达的体内宣示着自己的存在，又在她的皮肤上留下印记。他恍惚间想起了自己在浣熊市从脑海中一闪而过的求婚想法，开始懊恼为什么不提前准备好戒指。

里昂抬起一只手扶住艾达的腰，女间谍正因为他撞击的抽插节奏而快乐的颤抖着，她在他耳边一遍又一遍低声的呼喊着他的名字，阴道将入侵的肉刃绞紧，她的内壁紧致的贴服着他，甚至能够清晰的感受到他过大的形状，他的冠头正不断地捣磨着她的子宫口，粗大的柱身将她塞得满满，磨蹭着她柔嫩敏感的内壁。她在双方变换角度交吻的瞬间喘着气，胸口不断起伏着，她的皮肤上布满了一层汗液，即便是隔着衣服，也像是粘腻在了里昂的怀抱中。

艾达在里昂加快的撞击中发出断断续续的呜咽呻吟，她金褐色永远理智的眼眸开始涣散，她浑身滚烫泛红，眼眸中除了欲望只有里昂，她用力咬着特工的下唇，对方发出一声吃痛的声响，血腥味在这个互相争夺主权的吻中蔓延开来，她摇摆着腰肢的动作已经被里昂的进攻打乱，无力地承受着对方，她夹紧了双腿，下身开始一下又一下的痉挛。

她紧紧地搂抱住里昂，浑身止不住颤动着达到高潮，她在他耳边发出性感沙哑的呻吟，这让里昂在更多的液体涌出淋在他的阴茎上，持续收紧的阴道中低吟出声，他在好几次凶狠的撞击中发出了受伤野兽一般的哀嚎，将精液射满了她的体内。他将脑袋埋进艾达的怀抱中，就像是为了逃避些什么，他呼哧呼哧的喘着气，舔去艾达皮肤上的那些带有咸味与甜蜜的汗渍。

「你不会离开我，对吧？」他嘟囔着，固执的让疲软的阴茎埋在艾达的体内不肯拔出来，他还想要再来一次，两次或是更多……什么都不用顾虑，没有特工与间谍，没有那些该死的病毒与生化武器，整个世界只剩下他们两个人，他和艾达，「我们还能再见面吗？」他抬起头注视着那双因为高潮而涣散水润的金褐色眼眸，吻着她带有戏谑笑意的嘴角，他勒紧了她的腰，就像是恐惧她如同每一次那般从他的面前消失。

「我们会见面的。」她从高潮的余韵中逐渐回过神来，低头将额头抵上了里昂的，她用鼻尖蹭着里昂，对方一副像是被抛弃的金毛寻回犬般的眼神让她无奈的摇了摇头，「在未来。」

 

「里昂……」艾达用夹杂了呻吟与颤动的嗓音叫着对方的名字，但准确来说她并不能确定这个名字叫的是谁，他们三个、或是三个中的其中一个……三个，她想，又发出了一声带有着呜咽的呻吟，她从未预料到会有三名里昂·S·肯尼迪出现在她的面前，他们拥有着除了年龄所造成的差别外一模一样的外貌，从稚嫩逐渐偏向成熟低沉的声线，其中的两名不再是她熟悉的蓝色警服。

穿着深色战术紧身T恤与休闲裤的那名里昂正趴在她的面前，将她的双腿架在肩膀上他探出舌头隔着她黑色的丝袜与底裤仔细的舔舐着她的阴部，他的舌头灵巧的挤开她的阴唇，唾液将那片区域浸湿一块，她在对方持续的逗弄中咬紧下唇，不断涌起的异样快感令她不自觉地轻轻摆动着腰肢。

而另一位，穿着厚重的战术背心与蓝色衬衫，将黑褐色的裤子褪去一半的里昂正跪坐在她身后环抱着她，他带有着狙击用露指手套的双手正探入她半解开的连衣红裙上身，大拇指与食指的指腹揉搓着她早已在对方的挑逗中变为坚硬的乳头，他的手掌包裹住她柔软的乳房，张开嘴将她的耳廓含进口中细细舔弄着。

她发出一声叹息般的呻吟，来自胸口的酥麻令她不自觉的攥紧了双拳，她揪住了里昂的衣服——她所熟悉的那名里昂，穿着蓝色看上去蠢极了的警服，拥有着三名‘他’之中最为稚嫩的面孔，他正凑在她的面前吮吸着她脖颈处的皮肤，她的手指微微一动，便能触碰到从他半解开的裤子中挺翘、探出冠头的阴茎，炽热的温度与硬度如同抵在她身后的那名里昂一般。

「哇喔……这里可是有三名里昂·S·肯尼迪，艾达……」她身后的特工率先含糊不清的说道，他的手掌挤压着她的乳房，似乎很满意那里的触感，他用指尖刮过她的乳头，这令她触电般的浑身一颤，而将脑袋埋在下方的肯尼迪似乎有些不满意，他隔着丝袜与布料吮吸着她的阴部，企图将那些因为绵延不绝的快感而流出的滑腻液体舔舐干净，「你总必须更加的准确……我的……艾达……」

十几年前他在浣熊市所第一次见到的艾达与十几年后的女间谍完全不一样，她的呻吟过于年轻，没有了那份致命的沙哑与性感，但这已经足以让他感到兴奋，她与未来的她所完全不同的，青涩又无措的反应令他肿胀的阴茎硬的发痛，他用两根手指夹住艾达的乳头，轻轻地拉扯着，缓慢的加重力道。

「里……唔——」持续在她的脖颈上留下痕迹的小警察忽然抬起头啃上了她的嘴唇，他有些急躁的将舌头挤进了她的口中，毫无章法的胡乱舔吻着，他的手隔着她的红色连衣裙抚摸着她不断起伏的腹部，将她的呻吟全数吞入腹中。他用他的舌头纠缠上她的，就像是抗议似的用力吮吸着，他搅动着她的舌头发出啧啧的水渍声，这让艾达的思维更加的混乱。

她不知道该如何解释自己的感受，但她能够确定面前的其余两名确确实实是她的里昂，这名小警察，她不知道他们为何会变成这副模样……样貌上的成熟稳重，但他们却是有着一模一样的灰蓝色眼眸，就连里面所闪烁着的让人兴奋的温柔都没有任何的变化，或许他们给出的理由并没有错——来自于未来，她为此扯了扯嘴角，他们对她太过于了解，比起这名小警察更甚，每一次的抚摸挑逗都能够精准的寻找到她的敏感点。

从身后拥抱着她的里昂忽然间低下头，他带有着胡茬有些扎人的嘴唇亲吻着她的肩头，他摸索着她的胸部，令其在他的揉捏下变化出不同的形状，他的手指搓着她逐渐红肿起来的乳头，这让她在这个深吻中发出了不耐的呜咽，更别提另一名肯尼迪还在舔着——

她整个人猛的弹动了一下，肯尼迪不知道在什么时候解开了她的裙子……也许这是他与里昂之间的合作，他褪去了她深色的丝袜与内裤，舌头毫无阻碍的舔上了她湿哒哒的流出液体的阴部，他的舌尖终于挤进了她的体内，她在这个与小警察交叠的吻中发出呻吟，肯尼迪的舌苔灵巧的按压着她的阴道内壁，他灵活火热富有魔力的舌头，她的腰部有些发软，当对方用牙齿咬啮着她因为快感而兴奋的露头坚硬的阴蒂时，她终于整个脱力，她将自己的体重交给了身后的里昂，手葬在摸索着支撑物的同时隔着底裤触碰上了小警察无法忽视的挺立阴茎。

她的双腿细微的颤动着，思维逐渐变得胶着，她为不断如同电流般顺着脊椎上窜的快感缓慢的摇着头，她粗重又急促的喘息着，这似乎是鼓励了三名里昂的动作，小警察抓住她的手开始在他勃起的阴茎上撸动着，她的手掌没办法将他的肉刃整个包围起来，只能顺着他的节奏磨挲着，她听见了里昂……作为警察的里昂哼哼唧唧的舒适呻吟，他将她的舌头含住，两者的口腔中所无法承载的唾液顺着她的嘴角流下。

将脑袋埋在她的身下，用舌头不断在她体内翻搅着的里昂……几年后的里昂开始了小幅度的抽插，他用舌头舔弄着她的内壁，不断地挤压着，随后又浅浅的进出，模拟着做爱的节奏，他的唾液与她开合的穴口溢出的液体交融在一起，她的耳边全是情色的水渍交缠声。

随后他又开始吮吸着她探头的阴蒂，当他再度咬上去的时候这几乎要令她尖叫出声，他用牙齿将它固定住，带有着粗糙味蕾的舌尖一下又一下的粗重的扫过，她偏过头无意识的咬上了小警察的下唇，她尝到了血腥味，但这并没能将她从蜂拥至极的，令人浑身颤动的快感中脱离出来，她扭动着胯部，但却被肯尼迪牢牢地钳制住，她从未这样……她猛地抽了一口气，在小警察持续变换着角度的深吻中发出断断续续的呻吟，她的穴口为了对方的挑逗条件单设的收缩着。

里昂侧过头亲吻着她酡红的脸颊，胡茬特有的触感让她勉强将紧闭的双眼睁开一条缝，他两只手搓揉着她的乳房，敏感挺立的红肿乳头令有一份近乎要将她逼疯的快感扩散开来，随后她感觉到里昂稍微移开了身体，她的上半身忽然一凉，原本的红色连衣裙就像是垃圾般的被他抛弃在了地板上，他侧过身张嘴含上了她的乳头，牙齿咬上了她的乳房，他的舌头围绕着她的乳首打转，直到唾液将其完全浸湿后才抬起头，用那双弥漫了雾气的灰蓝色眼眸盯着她注视了一会，才继续有一下没一下的舔着她的由粉红逐渐加深色泽的肿胀乳首，他双手支撑似的环住她疲软的腰，节奏保持在了与另外两名里昂相同的状态上，随后三个人同时用力贪婪的吮吸着——她的阴蒂、乳头与她的软舌。

「唔嗯——」她闷哼一声在身体微弱的抽搐中抵达了高潮，从体内涌出的液体沾染上了肯尼迪的鼻尖与脸颊，他偏过头将嘴唇凑上她开合的穴口，尽可能的将那些液体吞入口中，「哈啊……啊……」她颤动着，被从未有过的巨大快感笼罩着，她收缩着甬道，原本覆在小警察阴茎上的手指也习惯性的收拢，她的指腹挤压着对方的冠头，大拇指无意识的戳着他顶端的小孔。

「你尝起来棒极了，艾达……」肯尼迪侧过头亲吻着艾达的大腿根部这么说道，艾达，他抬眼注视着被另外两个‘他’簇拥的女间谍，他没想到会有一天能够重新见到浣熊市的艾达，那个时候他们之间还不存在任何的立场问题，就连相互间的喜爱的变得很纯粹——他忽然间发出了低沉的笑声，凑上前亲吻着艾达起伏着、布满汗渍的平坦腹部，「所以现在你只是艾达，而我只是里昂，对吧？」

「什……？」艾达为那名里昂看上去没头没尾的话语感到疑惑，随后她听见了另一名里昂，带有着胡茬的他疲惫的叹息声，他低下头蹭了蹭她的颈窝，侧过头亲吻着她的下颚，他用舌头舔过她的脖颈曲线，而小警察则不耐烦的嘟囔着些什么抱怨，又动了动自己的手，这令艾达反应过来她的手掌还覆在里昂……最年轻的这名里昂勃起的阴茎上。

「你闻起来棒极了。」里昂在摇了摇头后这么说道，他的嘴唇贴在了艾达的耳际，低沉富有磁性的嗓音令她浑身一颤，对方像是一头金毛寻回犬般的磨蹭着他，三只……她想，或许现在她正被三只大型犬包围，「艾达，我想要你……」

他的双手向下摸索到艾达的双腿，轻而易举的将她缓慢的抬了起来，他用手臂禁锢着她的大腿，直到将她完全趁现在他们的面前，她体内的液体在动作的期间被挤压出来，肯尼迪小心谨慎的在她腹部留下湿漉漉的吻痕，随后吻向她粘腻的阴部，手指轻而易举的探入了她的穴口。

肯尼迪屈起手指在她的体内翻搅着，她被未来的他抬起微微的悬空，这让他每一次的动作都会清晰的展现在眼前，她的阴道与穴口收缩着吸附着他的手指，液体顺着他的翻搅刮搔的动作从她的穴口中流淌出来，滴落在床单上。她的体内紧致湿软，肯尼迪深吸一口气，他用一只手摸索着解开了自己的裤子，粗大坚硬的阴茎在失去了束缚的瞬间弹了出来。

他伸出手搂抱住艾达，后者前倾倚靠在他的身上，他抬起头与未来的自己对视一眼，对方耸了耸肩也做出了相同的动作，他朝艾达靠近，解开了自己的拉链，两根翘起的肉刃交替摩擦着女间谍细嫩的大腿，肯尼迪用双手捏紧了艾达的臀部，而里昂则在亲吻了她的后颈后用双臂环绕过她，抚摸上了她敏感的胸部。

「我也想要你……艾达……」肯尼迪蹭了蹭她的脸颊这么说道，他粗重的喘着气，就连恳求的语气都带着一份无法忽视的绝望，对方用手臂抬起她的大腿，她岔开的大腿使她的未闭合的穴口完全的暴露在了空气中，她偏斜的身体令她的脑袋撞上了另外一个人，随后她又对上了一双湿漉漉的灰蓝色眼眸，她的小警察，她想。

「艾达……」小警察用近乎于撒娇的语气嘀咕着，他弯下腰亲吻着她的嘴角，眨着那双让人无法拒绝的双眼，「艾达……」

她张嘴吻上了还作为警察的里昂的下唇，对方的眼神在一瞬间变得闪闪发亮，她知道这是一个讯号，她感受到了抵在她下身入口处不断摩擦着的两个硕大的冠头正尝试性的挤进她的体内——不，这太多了——

她想她无法承受来自里昂们的两根阴茎，她类似于挣扎的动作很快提醒了将她夹在中间的两个人，里昂低下头用他带着毛绒胡茬的嘴唇安抚性的亲过她的手臂，他往后退了退，轻轻地揉捏着她胀痛的乳头，随即她被缓缓地放低，肯尼迪的阴茎坚定的挤开了她的阴道，艰难的深处挺入，被逐渐涨满的感觉让艾达不自觉的大口喘着气，她被迫结束了这个令她气喘吁吁的深吻，几秒钟后发现小警察重新直起了腰，他跪在她的面前，垮下翘着挺立的阴茎就在她脸颊的不远处，她闻到了他的味道……非常非常多属于里昂·S·肯尼迪的气味，她从刚才开始就被这阵气息包围，直到现在变得更加浓郁。

小警察露出了困窘的表情，如果艾达不愿意他当然不会继续动作，而艾达，她在他的注视中缓缓地用手抓握住他的阴茎，她修长细白的手指抚摸过他的柱体，嘴唇若有若无的擦过他的皱褶，她伸出舌头舔过他柱体上鼓起的青筋，将他的冠头含进了口中。他发出一声低沉的呻吟，为对方摩擦挤压过他冠头的软舌急促的喘着气。

肯尼迪猛地用力将自己撞进了艾达体内的最深处，对方对他的动作往前一倾，小警察的阴茎在非自愿的情况下有大半根被她吞入了口中，捣在了喉咙间，她发出含糊不清的干呕，这令被吓了一跳的小警察连忙想要后退，却被艾达吞咽吮吸的动作软了双腿，热度从下身逐渐扩散开了，他发出幼兽一般的呜咽，双手抚上了艾达被汗粘腻着的漆黑发丝。

里昂腾出一只手解下了自己的上衣，他脱下了战术背心，然后弹开了衬衫的纽扣，他带有着炙热温度的精壮胸膛凑了上去，一只手慢腾腾的抚摸过肯尼迪的阴茎与艾达的穴口相连的部位，试探性的将手指挤了进去，太紧、太困难，他在艾达的颤抖中这么想到，与过去刚从西班牙结束任务的自己对视一眼，后者开始了缓慢的抽插，他从艾达的体内逐渐撤离，又在阴道绞紧的挽留中猛地撞击进去，里昂趁机尝试塞进更多的手指，他随着肯尼迪撞击的动作刮过艾达阴道湿软的内壁，继续开阔着。

「唔嗯——」她为突如其来的猛烈撞击瞪大了双眼，对方的攻势令快感暴风骤雨般从脊椎窜入她的大脑，她条件反射的因为失衡而扶住了小警察的腰部，她在一次又一次的冲撞中朝前耸动着身体，这恰巧让小警察的肉刃在她的口中进出，他的阴茎淋满了她的唾液，在退出时扯出了银丝，又在进入时划过她的口腔像是要撞上她的咽喉，她发出呜咽，金褐色眼眸中的冷静被狠狠的打散，有了一丝的失神，「哈啊……唔——」

呻吟夹杂着他吮吸小警察阴茎的声响，这使里昂咬紧下唇打算加快他的动作，他在艾达无知觉中加入了四根手指，与肯尼迪在她体内进出的阴茎保持了慢一步的节奏，水渍在阴茎进出她体内的期间因为挤压而飞溅，流淌下来浸湿了里昂的手指，它们不断地滴落在床单上汇集成一滩。

里昂将手掌上沾上的湿漉漉的液体涂抹在自己的阴茎上，忽然间离开的四根手指减轻了艾达的压力，她为终于离开的像是要将她撕裂般的感觉松了口气，而后又因为重新被试探性挤入的另一根阴茎瞪大双眼，她猛地往后仰在小警察的肉刃从她口中离开时发出‘啵’的一声，随后却由于重力克制不住的坐了下去，前后夹击着她的两名里昂的阴茎顶入了她的体内，属于肯尼迪的整根没入和属于里昂的半根。

「放轻松，艾达……」里昂用沙哑的语调这么说，倒是没有继续试图继续挺入了，他知道她的承受极限，而他也确实太大了，他不希望她为此受伤，毫无疑问，「就……感受我……」他的手又重新开始挑逗着艾达的胸部，他夹住她的乳首，刺痛带着酥麻很快分散了她的注意力，小警察为被冷落的阴茎嘀咕了几声，直到艾达的手重新扶上后才闭上嘴巴。

他们又重新开始了动作，抽出，然后是没入，里昂就像是与过去的自己找到了趁手的节拍，他在对方退出后在挺入进去，交替着，丝毫不给艾达停歇的空间撞击在她的最深处，他们的冠头碾磨过她体内的敏感点，冲击着她的子宫口，她整个人都为了肯尼迪们的节奏而起伏着，她喘着气，粘腻成一团的呻吟在小警察阴茎进出的间隙中从口中发出，她整个人都为此而瑟瑟擅抖着，腰部自发的跟着他们的节奏摆动着，她岔开的双腿痉挛着，两根捣入她体内的肉刃磨灭了她的理智，她急促的喘息着，濒临窒息一般的呼吸着。

「里……里昂……哈啊……」她不知道自己究竟在呼喊哪一个，在场与她黏腻在一起，侵入她体内的三个人都是她的里昂，或许是她的小警察，也或许是那名总是用带着绝望的爱意的目光注视着她的另一位，亦或者是胡子拉碴，看上去疲惫可靠的，搂抱住她的里昂。她没有见过另外两个未来的他，但是他们却拥有着无比清晰的与她之间的记忆，甚至对她的一切了若指掌——未来的她的选择，她想。

她的身体在冲撞中不断地晃动着，她的喉咙因为呻吟过度而显得有些沙哑，她的双乳因为颠伏的节奏而抖动着，随后被里昂紧紧地握在双手中。她的阴道在两根阴茎交替的摩擦下变得格外火热，它正尝试着将入侵的肉刃挤压吸附的更紧，它绞紧它们，噗呲抽插的水声与撞击的啪啪声交织在一起。

她为酥麻的快感兴奋的颤抖着，她的舌头挤压着口中属于小警察的阴茎，在不断地吮吸中听见了对方逐渐变粗的压抑着的喘息声，他绷紧了自己的腹部无法控制的在高潮中射在了艾达温热的口腔中，他想要将阴茎从她的口中脱离，却在对方温柔的舔舐下重新弹动为微微勃起。里昂注意到艾达咽下了他的精液，为如此具有刺激性的画面发出低声的嘶吼。

她岔开双腿承受着更多接连不断的撞击，里昂们的阴茎深深地钉在了她体内的最深处，像是会被贯穿的力道让她整个人试图蜷缩起来，他们相连的下身粘滑一片，她被操开的穴口泛着些微弱的疼痛，两名里昂持续的朝她靠近，紧紧地将她夹在中间，她身体在猛烈的下落中被凶狠的填满，她的阴道开始泛起痉挛，连带着她的双腿，她发出呜咽，在肯尼迪们坚定的进攻下失神，就连思维都变得麻痹，她的体内被对方的两根肉刃搅得一团糟，液体滴滴答答的下落，她无力的摆动着自己的腰部，在对方徒然加快的速度中抵达了高潮。

她的呻吟忽然间变得高亢，然后是大量的液体从体内不断地涌出，它们淋满了两根粗大的阴茎，而肯尼迪则是率先捏紧了艾达的臀瓣射了进去，没有全数射完，射精的途中抽离的肉刃让剩下的一部分喷洒了出来，黏答答的沾染上了她的腹部与下身，里昂下一秒猛地将自己送进了最里端，他碾磨着她的深处，将精液一丝不漏的灌进她的体内。他在射精的途中亲吻着她的背部，在上面留下斑驳的红痕。

小警察将半勃起的阴茎从她的口中抽出，弯腰细细的舔吻过从她嘴角滑落的唾液与精液混合的银丝，艾达无力的倒在了肯尼迪的身上喘着气，随后她的下身在她还未回过神来的时候被重新抬起，她的双腿支撑不住她的重量，但里昂……她的小警察依旧平稳住了她的双腿，她贴靠着肯尼迪，下半身悬空，臀部因为不断将她双腿抬起的小警察而翘起，对方又重新变为坚硬的勃起阴茎蹭过她微微红肿的阴部，接着那些溢出的粘滑液体与精液的润滑轻而易举的插了进去，再度将她的内部整个填满，他低头吻过她的脊背，一下又一下的进行着抽插，她还没从刚才的高潮中走出来，重新被撞击的快感再一次席卷了她。

里昂半跪在一旁亲吻着她的脸颊，他与肯尼迪一起将她扶起，一人占据了一旁吮咬着她的坚硬的乳头，她随着小警察撞击的频率往前耸动，臀肉不断地颤动着。她忽然又被整个扶了起来，背靠在小警察的身上，对方的手臂禁锢着她的大腿，她迫不得已岔开双腿承受着他抬起放落，似乎要将她牢牢钉在自己阴茎上的进攻。唾液顺着她半张的嘴角滑落，她在一片迷蒙中勉强聚焦让视线对上望着她的两名里昂，她断断续续的喘气呻吟，注意到他们逐步的朝她靠近。

里昂的手划过艾达不断起伏的腹部，她的腰线与她的肌肉线条，他爱不释手，随后停留在她与过去浣熊市的他下身所相连的上方，他偏过头咬上她的脖颈，手指捏上她敏感带着红肿的阴蒂，指腹摩擦过她探出的阴蒂头，女间谍因为突如其来的刺激绞紧了阴道，令小警察发出叹息的呻吟。

肯尼迪则重新凑上前含住她的乳房，舌头挤压挑逗着她的乳首，利用牙齿咬住后轻微的拉扯着，他专心的在她雪白细嫩的胸脯上留下更多属于自己的痕迹，两个人重新兴奋起来的阴茎摩擦着她的大腿，从小孔中微微溢出的精液粘腻在她大腿的肌肤上。

艾达浑身的肌肉为他们的动作而抽搐着，她抬手在上下颠动的冲撞中揪住了里昂脑后的发丝，她丝毫不怀疑自己一低头就能看见作为警察的里昂的阴茎在她的体内进出的场景，她的阴道在对方退去时挽留的收缩着，又在他撞入时满足的抽动绞紧，她粗暴的吻上了里昂带有着胡茬的嘴唇，后者迫不及待的将舌头挤进她的嘴中，卷上了她的舌叶，不断地吮吸直至她舌苔发麻，他的舌尖灵巧的在她的口腔中跳跃着，扫过那些能令她颤抖的更加剧烈的敏感点。

他在肯尼迪用力咬上她的乳首，吞咽吸附拉扯、以及里昂用手指甲刮搔过她的红肿阴蒂时再一次在抽搐间陷入了高潮，她在这个对方似乎要将她吞没的亲吻中呻吟着，随后肯尼迪也跟着挤了过来，他似乎想要撞开纠缠住她舌头不放的里昂，强行将自己的舌头伸进来。她因为高潮而再次涌出的液体随着小警察不知疲倦的抽插流淌下落，对方带着那些液体撞入了她的体内，挑逗的顶弄让她弓起了背部，身体一下下的弹动着。

艾达在全身都痉挛着的高潮中听见了三名里昂低沉呼唤着她的声音，像是被逼入绝境的受伤猛兽。她咽下了三方交融的唾液，为不舒适的粘腻感皱起眉。但这远没有结束，当对方坚硬炽热的阴茎蹭上她的大腿、手掌甚至是挤压着她的阴蒂时，她恍惚间这么想到，她深吸一口气，被包裹在她的、属于里昂·S·肯尼迪的气息。


	6. 狂犬

"I am a part of all that I have met."——Tennyson  
“我的经历，就是我的一部分。”——丁尼生

古旧的城堡散发着令人不怎么愉悦的阴冷气息，淅沥的小雨让城堡四周原本就泥泞的地面烂成一团。里昂跌跌撞撞的在泥地上小步跑着，他一只手握拳抵着自己的胸口急促的喘着气，他的裤脚因为沾满泥土的缘故有些沉重，但这丝毫不能够影响他跑动的速度。

他现在很痛苦，毫无疑问，这种痛苦跟他在西班牙所遭受到的Plaga比起来简直是小巫见大巫，新型病毒的感染让他浑身充斥着说不出的疼痛，他能够清楚的感受到这玩意的侵蚀，一点点的磨灭他的理智——但他可不会就这样放弃，他想，虽然他始终认为这些病毒正在不间断的改变着他的身体系统，他发出一声不扣控制的嘶哑低吼，踉跄的摔了一跤。

这没什么太大的问题，他对自己说，最起码他还能够感受到自己，这对于里昂来说着实让他松了一口气。从城堡成功逃脱出来之后，他倒也没有之前感受到的那么绝望了，寂静的古堡和不知道哪冒出来的诡异敌人，给予了他难以承受的心理压力。

「里昂，你还好吧？」

终于能够联系到对方的哈尼根在第一时间拨通了里昂的电话，她已经一天没能够得知里昂的情况了，天知道他在那栋诡异的古堡中究竟发生了什么。

「不错。」里昂努力稳住自己声音中的颤抖，他半举起手机避免对方查看到他现在的状态——因为病毒的缘故而精神状态乱的一塌糊涂，「你是来告诉我撤离的路线吗？」他勉强的笑了一声，强压下无法抑制的痛苦。

他希望自己能够就这样撤离，即便他在这座古堡并没有得到太多有用的讯息。这还是他第一次如此迫切的想要回到美国，回到那个虽然不怎么温馨但好歹也能足够安抚他的公寓。

「我也希望如此，里昂。」哈尼根非常遗憾的摇了摇头，她并没有发现里昂有什么异常。实际上她已经习惯了里昂会在任务中受点伤害，毕竟他需要对付的并不是正常的人类敌人，而是B.O.W.s，当然了，这并不是说明她希望里昂受伤，「但是很可惜，有另外一个地方需要你去查看，就在这片森林深处。」

哈尼根有些不忍的说道，她知道里昂可能已经累坏了，但上面似乎并不打算放过这个很好的时机。作为传话的她自然没办法去反抗上头的决策，所以她只能够尽可能的给予里昂提供更多的帮助。

森林的大概地图被卫星拍下来传送到了里昂的手机上，他瞄了一眼大概能够肯定自己没可能逃过这次添加的额外任务了。这令他感到非常头痛，他不敢确定这种状态下的他是否能够顺利的完成任务。

「呃——」一波又一波的疼痛让里昂弯下了腰，他另一只手紧紧地抓着电话，几乎都快要将它折成两段。紧接着的是一阵喘气，就好像这样子做就能够降低他感受到的痛苦似的。里昂有些庆幸在观看地图的时候哈尼根并不能够看到他的模样，这样的话他还必须废些口舌去找借口解释。

他不知道应该怎么做，毕竟感染病毒的他就像是一个危险的定时炸弹，即便他并不认为自己会就此失控，那些高层也会给他一张死亡判决书。也许他的利用价值会高于这颗炸弹所带来的危害，但总的来说，他都不能够避免一些东西——例如隔离，亦或者无尽的试验。

「里昂？」没有得到回答的哈尼根忍不住询问。

「我还在。」里昂很快给出答复，他可不想这么早就被别人发现自身的异常，「我很快就会去完成，希望你的地图是正确的。」

里昂在还没能够得到对方回答的情况下就挂断了电话，他在精神上踹了自己一脚，企图保有清明的意识。他靠着树干直起半弯的身体，将视线凝聚在黑暗深处，他即将要前往的地区。

说实在，现在的他根本就不想往前走多一步，这片区域之所以会被怀疑成存在B.O.W.s，是因为病毒会感染进入这片区域的每个人，让他们变得出乎意料的疯狂，甚至显现出细微的不属于人类的特征变化，老实说他情愿去面对Tyrant，也不愿意在这里与他们周旋。

这只是时间问题，里昂想，艰难的挪动着自己的脚步，开始一点点的向前走去，他会被这份病毒感染，随后沦落为那些家伙中的一员，这只是时间问题。见鬼，他低声咒骂道，即使手上存有地图，他还是没办法认清楚最近距离的道路。这片弥漫着白色雾气的森林格外诡异，让里昂都忍不住起了一胳膊的鸡皮疙瘩。

他浑身的细胞都为了即将可能到来的危险而惊声尖叫，病毒让他的感官变得更加强大，但里昂并不喜欢这一点，或者说这些可能正意味着他正朝着一个怪兽进行转变。

黑暗始终环绕在他的周围，里昂掏出了自己的手电筒，微弱的光线勉强让他能够看清楚前进的道路。始祖病毒持续撕扯着他的身体，里昂甚至能够感受到自己的细胞在发生一些他并不希望的转变。

然后他想起了不久前他在西班牙完成的任务。

那次任务中他被很明显的植入了Plaga，虽然最后利用机器将其整个消除，那次的经历与这次的极为相似，但这份病毒却比寄生虫要安全的多，毕竟他所遭遇的敌人并没有因为长时间的感染或是击杀而爆出虫子，里昂自嘲的笑了声，而这次他被植入的与其说是活体，倒不如说更像是细胞。

这座森林什么都没有，除了这些看起来诡异至极的树木。里昂举起手电筒四处查看，甚至是闭上眼睛仔细的聆听周围可能出现的声响，都没能够获得太多的线索。那么会存在丧尸吗？但是他并没有闻到那些令人作呕的恶臭，也没有听见属于B.O.W.s的低声咆哮。这座森林是安全的，毫无疑问，应该说包括那间古堡都是安全的——存在问题的是他自己。

里昂深吸一口气保持镇定，然后却在下一秒准备继续往前走的时候发出了无法抑制的咳嗽声。他的胸膛火辣辣的疼痛着，致使他他不得弯下腰来缩成一团，这并没能够减轻他的咳嗽，反而让他感受到呼吸困难。

他不太能够形容这是一种怎样的痛觉，那种恨不得撕裂胸膛的感受。他开始有些慌乱，垂下头的他能够看清楚手臂上暴起的青筋——他见过这个，他也了解这个——是病毒发作的前兆。所以他会失去控制吗，就像是他先前所感染的那些同伴一样？他们互相残杀，带着无法抑制的、粗暴而又原始的攻击性。里昂在内心苦笑道，他越是不想往这方面想，思绪越是飘到那里。

他还从来没有感受过如此绝望，冰冷的绝望，令人无力。自从浣熊市之后，他原本以为自己不再会产生这样的感受了——他寻找不到任何的希望。  
如果——

他脑海中所飘过的想法显然是没有任何意义，里昂知道他不会有任何的增援，这次任务他必须独自完成。所以求救是不会被任何人听见，而且他也不想在这种情况下回到美国——他会被送往实验室，然后一辈子都待在那。

下一个瞬间他发出了凄厉的惨叫，他将自己的身体狠狠的撞向树干，然后蜷缩在地上。撞击的疼痛一定程度缓解了他连骨头都要散架的感觉，病毒在他的身体内横冲直撞，似乎想要吞将他吞噬。他厌恶这样的被改造，里昂深吸一口气，又重新站起来。他反复告诫自己这并没有太大的问题，看，你能够度过西班牙的那一切，也就说明你同时能熬过现在。

棒极了、棒极了、棒极了——

老天，他根本不想变成那种怪物，或者是孤独的死去。

所以他开始艰难的移动着，动用了浑身的肌肉一点点的向前挪着。他咬紧自己的牙关，咽下那些撕心裂肺的惨叫。他不断地在内心告诫自己，总会有办法的，他不会死在这个地方，也不会变成怪物。站不起来就用爬的，双腿没有力气就用手一点点的抓着土地朝前，他必须先去完成那个该死的任务，然后坐飞机离开这里，离开这个噩梦。

他不清楚自己是否迷路，但他还是坚持不懈的努力朝前挪动，他尝到了嘴中的血腥味，这个味道刺激着他的大脑。他在泥地上打了个滚，来到了他的任务地点，森林的中心处，一间废弃已久的小木屋。

恍惚间里昂认为自己像是看见了些什么，人类、军队……但他想他大概已经无法很好的分辨出来了，他体内被病毒占据的那部分发出了尖锐的叫嚣声，他沉重的吐出一口气，垂下眼帘抽出了自己的手枪，他发出了低沉如同兽类般的低吼，理智的微弱火星从他灰蓝色的眼眸中消逝而去。

 

里昂发现自己并没有办法分辨出对方是否是友军，或者说他现在已经不能用正常的认知分辨人类。他认为身体的疼痛似乎开始有所减轻，但这并不能够给他带来更多的希望，没有持续变异当然是好的——可惜这不代表他能够掉以轻心。这简直就是一种诡异的讽刺，作为专门对付B.O.W.s的他，有一天却要用这些知识来评估自己。

那些人在里昂逐渐靠近时察觉了他的存在，他们大声喊着些他没办法听懂的语句，真很奇怪，里昂思索道，他敢打赌特工的训练教会了他足够多的语言，他持续朝他们靠近，对方就像是感到惊恐般的后退了几步，他们举起了手中的突击步枪，这就像是给与了里昂——或是他体内的病毒一种信号，他正在面对自己的敌人。

假使他们能够进行一次友善的交流，那么里昂并不会轻而易举的为对方定性，但他们没有，病毒阻止了他分辨出对方所叫喊的警告询问语句，它们像是认为这些家伙不值得任何的交谈，鼓噪的冲动与渴求血腥的野性在他的血液中沸腾，令特工在没有进行任何思索的情况下就直接冲了上去，他扣动扳机，却在近身后如同兽类般的将手指插入了距离他最近的那家伙的胸口，撕裂了他的胸膛。

病毒的强化让这一切都不成问题，血点与对方的皮肤组织飞溅在了他的衣服上。他迅速的转过身，拳头击打在了另外一名军人的颊骨上，他直接打歪了他的脸，血与碎骨从那家伙的口中喷出来，对方的半边脑袋很快肿胀了起来，发出一声吃痛的闷哼，还未能从头晕目眩中反应过来，又被紧接着进行下一次袭击的里昂扭断了脖颈，软绵绵的倒了下去。

特工失去了光泽的眼眸就像是最为幽暗冰冷的海域，他很快在不是用手枪的情况下解决了一队人马，最后一名在他缓步靠近时发出了惊恐的尖叫，他颤抖着往后退去，毫不间断地开枪，子弹全都在他剧烈的颤动中偏往了边上。

二十分钟后里昂从血泊中走了出来，战斗结束。

他像是根本不清楚自己刚才究竟在病毒的影响下做了什么一样，失神的、摇摇摆摆的朝前走去。他来到了自己的目的地，勉强的扶上面前的木门，他伸出手试探性的推了几下，并没有推开，这令他不得不环视四周，企图找点能够帮忙开门的工具。

他在经过刚才一段来自病毒的折磨与战斗后并没有感受到体力上的透支，病毒带给他莫大的痛苦，却让他保留了能够继续活下去的力量。

没有找到任何工具的里昂只能够抬起腿踹了几下门，木灰因为他的用力而飘散在空气中。四周依旧是寂静无声，刚才那队军人所发出的毛骨悚然的惊恐尖叫早已消散而去。他在这里做什么，里昂愣了愣这么思索道，噢，任务，他还需要完成任务。

木门吱呀呀的响了几下，在里昂坚持不懈的努力中被打开了。浓厚的霉气迎面扑来，让特工条件反射伸出手掌挥舞了两下，试图挥开这些难闻的气味。病毒在敌人消失后便像是消退下来一般，但它们依旧影响着他，就像是令里昂并不会为自己的手指、衣物上所沾染的血肉感到疑惑。

木屋内除了一张桌子之外没有其他的东西，里昂走上前去也只能够找到几张零散的摆在桌子上的条纹纸，上面似乎密密麻麻写了些东西，他凑近用手电筒照了一下，发现他并不能够读懂——这应该是属于某种密码。

然后呢，他的任务就算是完成了吗，那么他又该做些什么？

里昂将纸条叠好放入上衣口袋，随即他掏出了自己的手机。他注意到了手指间粘腻的血液，几秒钟的停顿后并未将其当做一回事，棒极了，他看了一眼手机屏幕，这个地方完全没有任何信号，他连联络哈尼根都办不到，现在的他能够做些什么，是应该原路返回吗？

而他很快就不需要存在这些犹豫了，地面猛烈的晃动起来，这迅速夺走了他的注意力。他面前的地板缓慢的分开，一条不知道通往何处的道路被打开，然后是楼梯。里昂看上去像是有些烦躁的晃了晃脑袋，他不知道自己是否应该顺着这条楼梯走下去，这是当然的，他在古堡中遇到了那么多科学无法解释的事情，天知道他如果走下去又会遇见什么。

但留在原地僵持不动显然不是他的作风，最终里昂深吸一口气，确认了一下手电筒的电量和手枪内的子弹后，走了下去。这条蜿蜒的楼梯基本上不需要手电筒工作，墙壁四周的火把足够给他照亮道路。这些火把看上去像是被人做了什么手脚，只有当他即将接近的时候才会点亮。

然后是浓重的雾气，很难想象进入地底之后还会遭遇比上面还要严重的，令人看不清楚前方的雾气。他知道这些雾气并不是所谓的水雾那么简单，因为从刚才开始，他体内好不容易有些停歇的病毒又开始了运动，只不过这次是处于他能够容忍的范围之内。

里昂摇摇摆摆的往前走着，病毒在不知不觉间修复他在刚才被摧毁的身体。在没有得到任何情报之前里昂并不敢确信这份病毒所带来的问题，与他一同前往古堡的同伴遭受了感染，他在通讯中的交流听起来与常人无异，却又在其余同伴赶往寻找他进行汇合时残忍的将他们杀害。

他一只手扶着墙壁，身上所沾染的血腥味刺激着他的感官，他焦躁不安，总认为自己该做些什么，而这肯定与血，或是说生命有关，他想——

「我希望这是一条能够通往外处的道路。」里昂自言自语道，绵延没有尽头的道路让他感到烦躁。他能够凭借走路的感官来了解他现在是朝下走还是往上走，而就在十几分钟前，他似乎是从一条向下的道路转换成了朝上的。

最起码这给与了他一点点可能会走出来的希望，毕竟一直往下走并不是一个好的兆头，谁知道他会不会走到地底的死胡同，或者说遇到什么陷阱就死在那里了。不过往哪走都有死亡的可能性，而他是真的再也不想去靠近那座古堡了。

他没有停下自己的脚步休息，就在他真的累的快要不行的时候，终于走到了尽头。面前是墙壁，毫无缝隙的墙壁，这让里昂的脸色变得有些苍白，但是他很快的抬起头，发现顶上的天花板似乎存在裂缝。

好吧，接下来的问题是他应该如何推开这个。

雾气早就在一个小时前散去，整个通道奇迹的保有了足够让他生存下去的氧气。在他行进的途中，一道石墙从他走过的地方落下，死死地封住了后退的道路。里昂拼命的拍击着顶部，发现上头纹丝不动。这并不是一个能够很好使力的地点，他想，这样下去他迟早会耗尽氧气，然后殉职。

没有办法，他没办法从内部将这扇门打开——难道他必须死在这里吗？里昂不断地在四周的墙壁上摸索着，寻找可能存在的机关，但是很可惜，他什么都没能够摸到，现在除非场面有人，不然他大概是出不去了。

里昂靠着墙壁无力的滑落，今天的他实在是倒霉透顶了，他的运气看来是在前面的时候完全用完了，眼看着就能够离开这个该死的地方，却败在了最后一步。现在他身上的武器对于开门完全没有任何帮助，除了让他死的更加绝望之外。

然后他闭上了眼睛。

如果他真想远离这些危险，当时在浣熊市的时候就应该坐上他那辆小吉普，然后头也不回的快速离开。现在他觉得一切都已经无所谓了，他会发生怎样的变化，什么感染，什么病毒，只有他活下来才能够有时间去考虑这个……现在的他，连活下来都是困难的。

「该死。」

里昂重重的将拳头捶上身边的石壁，叹了口气。希望他的遗嘱能够很好地被执行……当然了，如果能够有救援人员找到这里就再好不过了。

他不知道自己是怎样失去意识的，也不知道后来发生了什么，他是躺在床上醒来的。并不是医院的病床，而是普通酒店的客房，他能够闻到那股消毒水的气味，以及烘干的棉絮味。

他活下来了？

里昂有些疑惑的睁开眼睛，用了一分钟的时间去习惯并不是很刺眼的夕阳。他呻吟一声想要坐起来，却发现自己身体的每处都痛的厉害。他想要说些什么，嗓子却干哑至极，这让他不得不扭过头想要寻找水源。

是谁救了他……能够到达那种地方，然后发现暗道的人……也许是别的特工，也或许是与他们对立的敌人。

「唔——」

一旦清醒过来，他身上的病毒又开始了活跃。里昂死死地揪着胸前的衣料，非人承受的痛苦再次侵袭了他，这次的感觉比之前还要更加的强烈，但和之前又有很大的不同。那些病毒继续蚕食着他的理智，在他体内游走着。他感觉这些病毒想要进入他每一寸地方，他的骨髓，他的细胞，他的神经——所有的一切都被病毒缓慢的融入。

里昂又重新倒回床上，他痛苦的蜷缩成一团，但这并不能够帮助他抵御痛苦。只是柔软的床铺给了他一丝安慰，不过或许他更爱躺在冰冷的地面上纠结，这样最起码不会被救他回酒店的人发现异常。可惜他现在已经顾不上这么多了，痛苦让他的思维变得缓慢甚至是凝固。

他的思维又开始变得一片茫然，只有他自己知道他此刻浑身的细胞鼓动着一种怎样的狂躁，他需要做些什么，他想，他屈起的手指撕裂了他仍旧沾有血渍的衣料。

然后他的思绪就被开门声打断了，里昂发出一声嘶吼从床上弹了起来，直接朝对方冲了过去，他撞翻了那家伙身边的手推车，陷入对方脖颈的手指轻轻用力撕开了他的皮肉，他扯断了侍者的颈部动脉，奔涌而出的血液喷洒上了他的上半身。

他在可怜的侍者死透后才将他缓缓放下，他伸出舌头无意识的划过下唇，他知道他需要什么，这令他……或是病毒心满意足——

随即里昂转过身，失焦的灰蓝色眼眸对上了走廊尽头熟悉的红色身影。


	7. 塞壬和她的岛

那天晚上的风暴比想象中的还要糟糕，铺天盖地的巨浪几乎让Ada无法分辨出自己的方位，她咬紧牙关，努力的忽视疲惫不堪的肌肉甩动着尾巴。

她不能晕过去，Ada这么告诉自己，漆黑看不见尽头的海洋怒吼着要将她吞没，追逐在她身后的逆戟鲸们跃身击浪，尾鳍愉悦的拍打着海面，喋喋不休的发出恼人的嘈杂声响。

是的，她是在那天遇见Leon的。

她在风浪中撞击在了一个坚硬的物体上，岩石，这个词语划入她的脑海，海洋中从不缺少这些玩意，而汹涌的暗潮会让它们变得致命。但她并没有被尖锐的岩石开膛破肚，又或者说这比起平时她所熟知的礁岩要更加的光滑，甚至于柔软。

Ada抬起头，温柔如歌般的鸣叫声传来，一阵升起的气泡将她包裹，模糊了她的视野。

巨大的鳍肢朝她慢悠悠的拍来，Ada愣了愣神才反应过来这并非是攻击的前兆，而是一种保护。她的身体被温柔的遮盖住，直到那些虎视眈眈的逆戟鲸再也无法将她锁定。

她又再度听见了他的鸣叫，比起温柔更加多了些强硬、带有威胁的驱赶。一只逆戟鲸不甘心的朝他扑来，在利齿能够成功的触碰他之前被尾鳍沉重的挥开。

「Ada……」

他又开始唱歌了，Ada想，这名坐在鲸背上晒着太阳的人鱼拍了拍尾巴，对方像是为她的动作愉悦的笑着，水柱从距离她不远处的气孔中喷出，如碎钻般的水滴坠落下来，在阳光的照射下似乎反射着彩虹般的色泽。

Leon是一头体型巨大的蓝鲸。

他们像是从那时起就一直待在一起了。Ada有些漫不经心的思索着，此时里昂扬起了尾鳍轻柔的拍击着水面，缓缓地下沉直到海水恰巧能够没过她漂亮的漆黑色鱼尾。

她的尾鳍比Leon所见过的所有人鱼还要长，当她挥动着自己的尾巴时，较长的尾鳍如同流苏般的在湛蓝如宝石般的海洋中划过，她薄而柔软的臀鳍如沙般摇曳着，每一片鱼鳞都闪耀着迷人的光泽。

Ada从他的后背一跃而下，灵巧的钻入海水中，摇动着如夜般的鱼尾来他的身边，巨大的蓝鲸不得不小心翼翼的闭上嘴巴，避免自己不小心将她吞进口中。

人鱼像是发出了轻笑，一连串的气泡从她的口中溢出，她伸出手抚上蓝鲸宽大的吻，鱼尾有一下没一下的轻拍着他的下颚。Leon慢腾腾的甩了甩尾巴，在游动的期间由左侧缓缓地翻身，他将自己的腹部暴露了出来，好让Ada能够平稳的趴在他的身上。

「为什么是我？」Ada注视着里昂鳍肢下方属于逆戟鲸所留下、撕咬的伤疤时询问道，她趴在蓝鲸的腹部，在体型的对比之下感受到自己意外的渺小。人鱼虽然能与海洋中的生物进行交流，但基本上不会有过多的接触，更别提她还是一只漆黑的、被放逐的人鱼。

「这不需要任何的理由，Ada。」Leon又持续翻了个滚，蓝鲸向来缓慢的动作令他看起来有些慵懒，他甩动着尾鳍，一连串的泡泡随之出现。人鱼游至了他的身边，注视着他那漂亮的灰蓝色眼眸，「我总是在等待，而那天当我看见你的时候……我就清晰的意识到我究竟在等什么。」

蓝鲸拥有着低沉富有磁性的嗓音，他在说话的间隙中显得小心翼翼，总是害怕所带起的水流会影响她的泳姿。Leon忽然间偏过头，尝试着用巨大的脑袋轻蹭着她，Ada眨了眨眼，认为自己能够将这个动作归类为撒娇。

Leon有着淡蓝与鼠灰所夹杂的腹部，但他的背部却与其他的蓝鲸不同，呈现出一种偏黯淡的金棕色。Ada能够分辨出他们相遇那会Leon才刚刚成年没多久，而现在……她的手指顺着水流抚摸过对方波浪状的鳍肢，她没有准确的计算过，不过大致能够估算出他的体型可能已经接近一百英尺。

真正的庞然巨物，她想，他在她的身边慢速的游动，就像是一座漂浮的岛屿。

只属于她的岛屿。

人鱼的寿命让Ada向来不会在意时间的流逝，她摆动着尾鳍稍微转了个弯，Leon则做出了相同的动作，他可能咧嘴朝她露出了一个笑容，这不意外的吓跑了在他周围游动的鱼群，他猛地从海面越出，随即重重的落回了水中，他在白色的泡沫中像是调皮的舞者般翻滚着，时不时用他的吻小心翼翼的轻触着人鱼。

自从那次的相遇后，这头蓝鲸就固执的追在她的身后，他替她赶走了一些猎食者，在她的耳边轻柔的哼着那些不成语调的歌。蓝鲸总是那么喜欢唱歌吗？Ada为此感到好奇，人鱼能够听见他们低频的歌声，缭绕在荡漾着的水波中无比空寂。可她总认为Leon的歌声与她曾经遇见过的蓝鲸不太一样，他的频率像是有些高了，或者说太高了。

他们已经在一起度过了十几年的时光，那就像是眨眼间的事情。

「或者那是你的习惯？你总有着些坏习惯，Leon。」她用戏谑的嗓音说道，这头蓝鲸与其他家伙所不同的一点，那便是他太喜欢多管闲事了。她从来不知道蓝鲸也会去帮助遇难的船只，他会示意她离远点，然后用脑袋将那些惊魂未定的幸存者顶去浮木或是救生艇的位置。

「我只是想要做些什么，这是一件坏事吗？」蓝鲸围绕着她游动，在宝蓝色的海域中转了个圈，他谨慎而又亲昵的磨蹭着她，上下摆动的尾鳍带起阵阵柔软的水波。

「也许吧。」Ada漫不经心的回答，他可真是一头特立独行的鲸，她同样弯了弯嘴角，黑色富有光泽的尾部拍了拍蓝鲸的身侧，忽然间又快速窜至了前方，惹来了Leon抗议的低鸣。

她在他的后背上度过了六千多个昼夜。

Ada躺在蓝鲸宽广的背部，双眼一眨不眨的仰望着高不可攀、繁星似锦的天空。她想他们漫无目的的旅行大概永远没有尽头，可她却永远不会感到腻味。

流星在她映照着点点星光的金褐色眼眸中划过痕迹，Leon小幅度的下潜直到海水能够刚好淹过他的脊背，随后又缓缓地上浮，水柱从蓝鲸的气孔中喷出，雨滴般的落在了Ada的周围。

「我时常想着陪你一起注视着夜空。」Leon徐徐潜入海底，他翻了个身，让Ada能够短暂的停留在他的腹部。蓝鲸在静谧的海洋中发出鸣叫，带着些沮丧的味道，「但我做不到。」他的体型实在是太大了，甚至连陪伴Ada做一些极其简单的动作都很困难，他永远都无法将她拥在怀中，他想。

他们沉默的在海洋上漂流着，蓝鲸的鸣叫逐渐变弱消失，只剩下海水的流动声环绕在他们的四周。

「你总会有机会的。」良久的静默后Ada回答道，她摊开双臂试图拥抱住巨型的蓝鲸，她将自己的脸颊贴在他的腹部，漂浮在海洋中一块坚实的陆地，她想，薄纱般的尾鳍在海洋的波涛中摇曳晃动着，「告诉我你现在想去哪，帅哥？」

「我以为我们从以前开始就没有固定的目的地。」Leon哼哼唧唧的说道，他这次的翻身让大半边的身体越出了海面，他拍击着水面，气泡蒸腾而起，他慢悠悠的摆动着尾鳍，在海水的浮力下朝被他忽然间压在身下的人鱼轻蹭着。

那是带有着暗示意味，求偶的动作。

「我能感受到海水的温度，Leon。」她嗤笑一声说道，手指挠过蓝鲸的下颚，她不太清楚他究竟是否能感受到，但对方确实愉悦的咧了咧嘴，她在他的身边穿梭游动，蓝鲸学着她的模样笨拙的共舞着。

「太冷了吗？」Leon有些担忧的询问着，他扬起了鳍肢似乎想要将Ada笼罩住，在逐渐靠近北极的情况下，就连水温都悄然的发生改变。他为此没有太多的感受，但人鱼和他总归是不太一样。

「尚在能够忍受的范围内。」Ada在水中绕了个圈这么回答，她没有躲避蓝鲸的鳍肢，反而凑上前去，以一种安抚的态度抚摸着它，人鱼打了个哈欠，她有些困了。

「想要睡觉了吗？」时刻注意着Ada情况的蓝鲸在她打完哈欠后第一时间开腔，他减慢的自己的游动速度，侧身示意对方能够像是他们之前的每一次那样躺在他宽阔的脊背上，人鱼的存在让Leon不得不维持在恰巧令她的鱼尾被海水淹没，却不会被水流带走的临界点，有些辛苦，但他甘之如饴。

Ada点了点头，用鱼尾轻拍着水面来到了蓝鲸的脊背上，老实说他的背比起那些水草组成的软床来说并不太舒服，但——Ada闭上了双眼，将自己蜷缩起来。她也许更喜欢他的脊背，他贴心放慢的游速，她能够在蓝鲸柔和的歌声中缓慢入睡，庞然大物像是坚定而又可靠的守护者。

Leon在感受到人鱼的熟睡后收起了最后一丝鸣叫，他学着对方的模样在星空之下短暂的闭上双眼。他无法给于Ada任何的东西，他想，他也不知道人鱼是如何忍受无聊而又漫无目的的漂流，和他远没有那些宫殿繁华舒适的荒凉脊背。

四周寂静无声，Leon在水流声中努力的辨认着属于Ada的心跳。

他想将自己所见过的一切都展现给Ada，但他从未询问过人鱼是否愿意。她与他待在一起真的感到愉悦吗……和一头笨拙的蓝鲸遨游在海洋中？Leon上下摆动着鳍肢掀起波纹，他宽广平稳的后背像是世界上最后一个避风巷，他朝天空上划过流星无声的叨念着自己的愿望，希望能够将最甜美的梦境分享给他爱的人鱼。

此时此刻，她在他的身边。

蓝鲸的嘴角荡开一抹满足的笑容。

「北极，这就是你的目的地？」Ada在冰冷的海水中穿梭，她饶有兴趣的用手指触碰着海洋中的冰层，眯起眼睛感受着它的冷硬。她并没有来过这片区域，人鱼向来对低温敬而远之，他们能够进行自我调节，但冰冷彻骨的海水依旧不太招人喜欢。

「你并没有来过这里，对吧？」蓝鲸像是并未被低温影响那般，依旧懒洋洋的挥动着尾鳍。他轻车熟路的找到了足以容纳他并且避开那些冰层的路线，远处有一两艘帆船缓缓地驶过，他喷出了一根水柱，又在海面上翻滚而过，渐渐下沉。

「嗯哼。」人鱼漫不经心的轻哼一声，冰冷的海水让她习惯性的朝身旁的蓝鲸靠近。

「我们没有任何的目的地，Ada。」半响过后蓝鲸又开始嘟囔着解释道，他跟随着人鱼远离那些船只的视野，他忽然间直立着身体将巨大的脑袋探出海面，从天空飞舞而下的雪花落在了他的鲸吻上，他眨了眨眼将视线转移至Ada的身上，发现后者正用手撑着下巴，好整以暇的注视着他。

Leon干脆整个鲸跃出海面，他朝后翻越沉重的落在海洋中，掀起的海浪与水花泼在了艾达的上半身，人鱼抹了一把脸上的水珠眨了眨眼，又被蓝鲸下落时的水流吸附至他的身边，湛蓝的海域下，拥有着黯淡金棕色脊背的蓝鲸犹如跳舞般的旋转一圈，凑近她用最前端的吻轻蹭着她的掌心。

人鱼用她的尾巴轻拍他的脑袋，柔软如纱的尾鳍磨挲着他。

他真喜欢她，他有说过他喜欢她甚至是想要将整个辽阔不朽的宇宙都纳入怀中送给她吗？

「我曾经有一段时间的乐趣就是待在远处观察着那些帆船。」Leon游至Ada的身侧，嘀嘀咕咕的说着，蓝鲸的嘴角正愉悦的勾起，他的眼睛似乎也要为此变得弯弯的了，「然后我跟着一艘船来到这里，我的同伴无法听见我的声音，但我……」他又朝人鱼晃了晃尾鳍，张开嘴将周围的鱼虾吞进口中，「但我还是认识了一些朋友。」

他又浮上水面喷出了水柱，巨大的身姿在冰川的对比下甚至有些小了，Ada望着远处水面下穿梭的独角鲸群，他们正朝着这头蓝鲸愉快的打着招呼。

她知道他在说些什么，频率过高的蓝鲸几乎无法与同伴交流，他可能在一出世就被当成了哑巴。他在发音的同时得不到任何的回应，他的鸣叫传的很远，却最终只能的到缓慢消失的命运。

但他的歌声是那样的轻柔，就像是天空中漂浮着的、软绵绵的云朵。

「我并不是唯一能够听懂你的，Leon。」Ada低声说道，人鱼曼妙的泳姿更像是卓越的芭蕾舞表演，带有着让蓝鲸心动不已的韵律，他双眼一眨不眨的注视着她，总是在内心懊恼着没办法将人鱼所有的一举一动都深深地映照在脑海。

「但你能听懂的可不仅仅是我的话语。」Leon回答道，他想Ada，他的人鱼怎么也不会明白，他在暴风雨的夜晚中第一眼见到她，便迷失在了她美丽的尾鳍与惑人的金褐色眼眸中，他的身体不经大脑的做出了选择，在她被逆戟鲸重重的围困中保护着她，「Ada……」

他发出了叹息，绕过冰层逐步往海洋的深处游动。他知道岸边的附近有一个总喜欢狩猎鲸鱼的公国，也很清楚人鱼们总会为那些在暴风雨中溺水的王子感兴趣，他曾经跟随着鲸群路过那片人鱼的国度，那是他第一次见到与任何一种鱼类都不同的生物，那时的他为人鱼感到好奇，却从未想今日般深陷其中。

他会为Ada不眠不休的唱着歌，笨拙的在海水中翻滚摇摆，进行着那些属于蓝鲸的古老求偶。

他不知道人鱼究竟清不清楚那些动作的意义，她会带着宠溺抚摸他，亲吻他，会在他尝试着拯救那些落水的人类时嗤之以鼻，她会安静的躺在他的脊背，耐心的听着他从未停止的自言自语。她陪伴了他十几年的时光，他们之间亲密无间。

但他是一头蓝鲸，蓝鲸永远都无法与人鱼在一起。

Leon的尾鳍烦躁的拍击着水面，这甚至是吓跑了在他周围觅食的鱼类。随后他又深吸一口气，重新在Ada疑惑不解的注视中平静下来，他没有办法要求更多，他有些委屈的朝人鱼靠去，所幸海水的浮力能够帮助她支撑蓝鲸笨重巨大的身姿，Ada的手轻拍着他的下颚，带上了安抚的节奏。

他只是有些遗憾，如果他不是一头蓝鲸，那么他们之间也不会拥有着如同海洋般深不见底的鸿沟，但假使他不是一头蓝鲸，那么他就不会碰巧的在暴风雨时路过那片海域，保护着他的人鱼，为她提供宽阔的脊背，与她一起在汪洋大海中漫无目的的漂流。

「你是我见过的最为多愁善感的鲸鱼。」Ada轻笑着说道，她细致的盯着蓝鲸灰蓝色的眼眸，那是比海洋还要令人动人的色泽，她甚至怀疑他将天空中的星辰大海收纳进了瞳孔中，她喜欢其中闪耀跳动的光芒。

「你和别的鲸鱼相处过？」Leon用抱怨的口吻说道，随后又为自己的语气低沉的笑出了声，他谨慎的注意着说话时的水流，避免让人鱼太过于难受。Ada总喜欢围绕在他的前方游动，她穿梭在鱼群中，像是那些小家伙一般在他靠近的时候四散躲避，她柔软顺滑的黑发在海中飘荡着。

「但只有一头蓝鲸能够得到我的喜爱。」Ada慢悠悠的回答，在Leon的凝视中优雅的摆动着鱼尾，轻柔的划过他的下颚。她细声低语，用人鱼的语言诉说着蓝鲸听不懂的话语，她朝他勾起了独有的笑容。

比起人鱼她倒是更像能够魅惑人心的塞壬，Leon有些愣愣的想到，他心甘情愿被她迷惑。

保护欲十足的蓝鲸就像是中世纪无比忠诚的骑士。

Leon在湛蓝的海域中无所事事的翻了个身，柔和的波涛拍打着Ada的尾鳍，他犹如追寻者般牢牢地守护在人鱼的身边，偶尔会忍不住用巨大的脑袋朝她轻蹭着，尝试着做出带了些笨拙的撒娇动作，他浮出海面愉悦的喷出一道水柱，转头又朝对方眨了眨眼，低鸣着朝她诉说由水柱所产生的美丽彩虹。

「嘿，感觉如何？」他得意的朝人鱼说道，用来表达心情的方式多数是翻出自己的肚皮，用尾鳍拍打出白色的浪花。

「你这个小把戏已经玩了十几年了，Leon。」Ada毫不留情的嘲讽着，在注意到蓝鲸低落的垂下脑袋的画面忍不住低沉的笑了出来。她抬手摸了摸对方的下颚，他太大了，她想，他像是轻而易举便能吞噬一整座岛屿，如果他再稍微凶猛一点，说不定会变为海洋深处令人感到恐惧的巨兽。

但他太温柔了，就连一个若有若无的亲吻都必须抿紧嘴巴，每一次的悄声细语都害怕会将她不小心吞入了腹中。

她忽然间为自己能够听见他而感到幸运。

「嗯哼，我以为你会配合一下。」蓝鲸不满的嘟囔出一连串的气泡，他围绕着Ada转了个圈，视线始终停留在她如薄纱般的尾鳍上。Leon想人鱼肯定能够听清他的心跳声，那太明显了，几乎都要让周围的海水位置而颤动。

他爱她，胜过那些在他与Ada相遇前陪伴着他的一切，那些白色的云朵、皎洁的月光，巡游在他身侧的鱼虾。

「Ada？」

他在扭头间又无法见到他的人鱼了，这让Leon不得不来回的游动检查，他的体型总会遮挡住她，甚至有时候连看清她都变得极为困难。

最终他在他的鳍肢下方发现了带着笑意的人鱼，她在他的臂弯中，就像是被他拥抱住那般。可他永远都无法拥抱她，Leon干脆缓慢的翻身让Ada游在他的肚皮上方，他没有办法望见她，但他能够感受到她。他浮出水面，让对方能够趴卧在他的身上，欣赏她最喜爱的、一尘不染的天空。

「我从来没听你唱过歌。」Leon嘟嘟囔囔的说道，张嘴的瞬间小心翼翼的控制着水流。人鱼都有着无比曼妙的歌声，这是他在很早之前便知道的事实。但Ada从未在他的面前演唱过，她更喜欢趴在他的后背，听着他轻声的鸣唱。

人鱼的歌声大多数情况是在求偶时才会展现出来，Ada静默了一会，并不打算给出解释。

「我更喜欢你的歌声。」她避开了Leon的询问，尾鳍有一下没一下的轻拍着蓝鲸的肚皮，她的蓝鲸拥有着过高的频率，这致使他与其他的同伴比较起来更像是海洋中孤独的演奏家。她想她或许不是他唯一的听众，但她是如此的愿意成为他唯一的听众。

「行吧。」Leon尝试耸肩，可惜这个动作在蓝鲸的展现下过于奇怪了。他发出了懊恼的呻吟，尾鳍带了些烦躁的拍击着海面。他一直都在询问自己同一个问题，为什么他不是Ada的同类，而是一头鲸鱼。

他抬起了自己的鳍肢，假装能够给予Ada一个轻柔的拥抱，他愿意为她付出所有，他想，当他在十几年前第一眼望见她时，这个想法就在他的脑海中扎根。随后Leon在艾达拍了拍他被阳光照射的暖洋洋的肚皮，不耐烦的动作中哼出了蓝鲸的歌声，他在这么多年间并没有变换语调，但Ada一直乐此不疲。

他们在不同的海域留下过足迹，也遇见过各类的帆船，自从他被作为追捕对象后，Ada就变得不再喜欢人类，很难肯定她之前对人类有过何种看法，但对方总是会在任何轮船接近时提醒着他离开，甚至是更愿意待在人类所无法抵达的区域。

这也许是说明他的人鱼对他的保护欲十足。

他想，不知道为何有沾沾自喜起来。

Ada不太清楚自己是如何忍耐与Leon无所事事，在大海中航行漂流的生活，这与她之前倒是有着天差地让的区别了。人鱼从来不是一名旅游家，而蓝鲸却是怎么也闲不住的物种，他们聊着一些不找边际的话题，或是她干脆静静的欣赏着他的歌声，日子就这么悄然无息的流逝。

或许因为他是Leon，Ada不太清楚自己是否能准确的将这份感情定义，但她心甘情愿陪他漂流在不同的海域，仰躺在他宽阔的脊背数着天空中的星辰大海。

「所以你能告诉我你这段时间究竟在苦恼些什么吗？」又一天的夜晚，她侧趴在蓝鲸的脊背，对方体贴的维持着水位，让她的鱼尾刚巧能够浸泡在海水中，她往前游了游，想要寻找到一个更加贴近Leon的位置可不太容易。

他不知道自己该如何与Ada解释，像是她的蓝鲸忽然间变得有些贪心，他总想着该如何在她仰望星空时拥抱她，在她摆动着尾鳍从他身侧游过时亲吻她——她可能会嘲笑他，又或者她只喜欢作为蓝鲸的他。

Leon摇了摇头，并未说些什么。

「这就是你的答案？」Ada朝他挑了挑眉，她游至蓝鲸的面前，强迫他注视着她。

「别嘲笑我，Ada。」对方思索了半响后才这么说道，他不自在的抖动着鳍肢，往后退了退与Ada拉开距离。

他恨这个，他想，他也想在她耳边低声呢喃，不用再去在意这个该死的水流。他回望她，人鱼在庞然大物的面前显得太过于渺小了。

「相信我。」她平静的说道，认为自己倒也没法忍受蓝鲸没日没夜的闷闷不乐，他冲她露出笑容，一如既往，但她却意识到有些东西正在不断地发生改变。她不喜欢改变，也不喜欢这头蓝鲸以拙劣的技巧隐瞒她。

Leon有些烦躁的浮出水面，再几个来回的喷洒水柱后，蓝鲸又像是冷静了下来，他竖立在湛蓝色的水域中，体型让他拥有了十足的压迫感。但更多的则是安全感，Ada摇着尾鳍划动上前，在蓝鲸嘴唇的顶端落下了轻柔的吻。

面前的蓝鲸忽然间僵硬在原地，良久才反应过来，猛地越出了水面。

「拥抱？」艾达重复道，扬起眉发出一声嗤笑，她身侧的大家伙有些不满意的嘟囔着抱怨，用脑袋轻轻地拱了拱她的手指，「我以为你很清楚那些是拥抱。」她是指的当然是她躺在蓝鲸的肚皮，他的怀中的时候。

「但那不是，Ada。」Leon异常认真的注视着，这个表情出现在蓝鲸的脸上可能有些奇怪了——老实说她也不知道自己是如何分辨出他的情感，人鱼的直觉？Ada不确定的想。

「我……」他紧接着说，「该死，我太大了。」

Leon做出了一个动作，在发现Ada在拥抱他的鳍肢都会有些困难的情况中叹了口气，他朝她眨着眼像是有点不甘心，却最终只能接受蓝鲸与人鱼之间的差异。你该感到满足，Leon在内心不止一次的告诫自己，除了你并不能拥抱她，亲吻她，朝她求偶之外。

心情低落的蓝鲸就连鸣叫声都带着沮丧，他慢腾腾的在海洋中转了一圈，从口中吹出无数的泡沫。他倒是可爱极了，一个丝毫不该被放置在拥有着巨大体形的蓝鲸上的形容词跳入了Ada的脑海，对方朝下潜了潜，随后又竖立在水中，人鱼摆了摆尾鳍上前，抬手贴上了他下颚。

不，这也不足以安慰他。Leon嘟囔着，甩动的尾部。

「或许你有机会。」艾达笑着说道。

这个念头在接下来的时间中总是会不断的从Leon的脑海中冒出来，Ada喜欢浮躺在水中注视着夜空，而他最喜爱的则是停滞在她身旁注视着她，他抬起鳍肢想要去触碰那双犹如映照了繁星的金褐色眼眸，突如其来的水流却拨乱了她漆黑的发丝。

蓝鲸在她扭头递去询问的视线时咧嘴露出了一个笑容，那一刻Ada甚至是认为天空的星辰全都洒在了他的身上，他伫立在波光粼粼的海水中，既温顺又沉静。他的的脊背有着与其他同类所不同的金棕色，带着些黯淡，并且总是Leon嘀咕抱怨的对象。

她朝他张开了双臂，将这头犹如从星辰大海中所游来的蓝鲸抱在怀中，她将额头轻抵在他的吻上，像是贴靠在了她的整个世界——在漫无边际的海洋中，属于她的世界。

此时此刻Leon无比的希望自己能够缩小身形，最起码能够与Ada相差稍微小一点，她刚才算是亲吻他了吗？Leon不太清楚，毕竟他必须集中所有的心神才能够对于人鱼细微的动作有所感应，他咧了咧嘴，呼噜噜的吐出一连串的气泡，将Ada淹没。

女性人鱼为突如其来的泡沫与瞬间丧失的视力挑了挑眉，她摆动鱼尾很快从白茫茫的一片中穿梭出来，随后注意到Leon带了些局促不安的围绕着她转了个圈，水波柔和的荡漾着。她真该找个机会让他好好表现一下独舞，Ada让视线追寻着身侧的庞然大物，漫不经心的想，她还没能遗忘对方在鱼虾中穿梭的画面，这么说可能有些奇怪，但那确实令人心动极了。


	8. 血源诅咒AU

That is not dead which can eternal lie.  
And with strange aeons even death may die.

-1-

「啊，对了…暗淡之血…」

这大概是艾达一生中所能够感受到了最为寒冷的灰暗的冬季，阴冷潮湿，她坐在摇摇晃晃的马车中，透过车厢的窗户注视着灰蒙蒙的天空，黑压压的乌云缓慢的沉淀下来，她几乎以为将要落雨，但雨滴并不像是意料之中的那样，在长久的等待中也未曾下落。凹凸不平，泥泞的青石板路让马车颠簸起伏，冷风顺着车身的间隙吹拂进来，带起艾达的一阵寒颤。

「嗯，你来对地方了。」

艾达呼出一口白气，马车车身随着狭窄的道路而不断摇撼着，马儿依旧带着疲惫不断地前进，这期间她能够听见马夫有气无力的吆喝声，利用皮鞭的抽击催促着它们的步伐。突如其来的剧烈颠簸不得不让她扶住车厢，滚动的车轮似乎是压上了稀软滑腻的玩意，外头的马车夫骂骂咧咧的说着她所听不懂的语言，尽力稳住马车的平衡。

「亚南是血疗之乡。你只需要解开她神秘的面纱。」

艾达忍不住在内心发着牢骚，她没想到血疗处于如此偏远的小镇。她再度望向窗外，一道深色的痕迹飞溅在了车窗上。她伸出手触碰上推拉窗的窗格，小心翼翼的将它拉下来，冰冷的寒风一瞬间伴随着浓烈的血腥味传入她的鼻腔，带有着腐臭的刺激性气味令她紧皱着眉头。

「但是，像你一样的外乡人该从哪里开始来了解呢？」

这一切就像是在瞬间发生的，马车夫凄厉的惨叫回荡在她的四周，受惊的马匹高扬起前肢发出嘶声，它们失去了控制，忽然间加快脚步往前跑去。车厢碰撞在了狭小走道两旁泛着冷色的建筑物上，随即则是猛烈的打滑，马儿痛苦的哀嚎，马车在划过近乎三百六十度的弯后倾斜的摔倒在地上，艾达的脑袋沉重的撞击在了木质的车厢上，野兽低沉的喘息在她昏迷的前一秒钟响起。

「简单，你只需要给自己来些亚南之血…」

她终于在一片混沌的挣扎中勉强睁开了眼睛，不紧不慢的苍老语调变得清晰起来，她听见生锈了的轮椅发出吱吱嘎嘎的呻吟声，她偏过头，穿着破烂，戴着帽子蓄上胡须，如同流浪汉般的人凑近了她。

什么……亚南之血？艾达为遭遇袭击后再度清醒时所发生的一切感到迷惘，她尝试着动弹了几下，剧痛随着她的动作传遍全身。周围模糊的景象逐步变得清晰起来——她正躺在一个老旧的病床上，她望见了天花板，木质的房梁，悬挂在半空中沾有着血迹的破布，然后是从刚才开始就说个不停的老家伙，他坐在轮椅上仔细的审视着她，病床的边上站立着挂有吊水瓶的铁杆。

这是她才发现对方并不是穿着破烂，他穿着贵族样式的衣物，却因为年代久远而显得脏破不堪。

「不管发生什么…你都会认为它不过是个噩梦…」

她眼前的景象重新陷入了模糊之中，有什么东西顺着针管流入她的血液，她恍惚间听见了面前老家伙诡异的轻笑声，在充斥着血腥与腐朽气味的环境中格外的渗人。她尝试着维持自己的清醒，发现这基本上是徒劳，她再度陷入了深沉的黑暗。

这就像是另一个梦境，她艰难的扭过头，在摇晃着的视野中发现刚才古怪的家伙早已消失。她听见了蔓延开来的水声，咕噜咕噜的在空寂的房间中格外明显，她又将头缓慢的转移到另外一边，泛着冷灰的地面上正不断地涌起血液——一头有着杂乱毛发，浑身浴血，像是带了些腐烂的狼朝她一步步的靠近，它有着尖锐弯曲的兽爪，亮黄色的眼眸正一眨不眨的注视着她。

它试探性的伸出手缓慢的触碰她。

火苗在艾达还没来得及做出任何反抗躲避动作的同时从狼的兽爪上点着，在黑暗中带有着熠熠光辉的火迅速的蔓延来开，狼开始了猛烈的挣扎，但火势依然赳赳的吞噬了它，野兽倒在了她的面前化为一摊灰烬。

枯瘦带有着扭曲面容，如同死去的婴孩——或者比那更加可怖的髅骨攀爬上了她的身体，艾达动弹不得，在胃部强烈翻搅的恶心感受中忍住想吐的欲望，她动弹不得，只能注视着干枯的髅骨逐步的靠近，它们带着月光及死亡的阴冷气息，将她淹没。

在昏迷的前夕，温柔的女声自她耳边耳语的想起。

「Ahh，you’ve found yourself a hunter…」

她猛地睁开眼，从梦境中清醒过来。

梦境中的一切就像是在一瞬间消失无踪，她发现自己确实是躺在了破旧难闻的病床上，她坐起身，有些茫然的环视着四周。诊所，她想，即便是这间房屋过于残旧，属于上个世纪的吊灯以及天花板繁复的雕花，夹杂了冰冷石壁砌成的墙壁可能会影响她的判断，但不远处距离她几步之遥的木架上所摆放满的玻璃瓶罐以药剂依旧让她认了出来。她踏在了破损的木质地板上，掀起了一阵灰尘。

木架的边上堆满了书籍，书面上像是落了一层厚重的灰尘，压抑的黑暗与冷寂让艾达有些不自在，她试探性的往前走了几步，木质地板发出刺耳的吱呀声响。她不小心踢到了掉落在地板上的瓶瓶罐罐，玻璃相互碰撞的清脆声回荡在她四周，其中一个瓶子咕噜噜的滚了很远，才堪堪停下来。

混乱，这是她对这间诊所的第一个反应。散乱的书籍和玻璃瓶像是人们为了更快速的逃离而撞翻在地，她伸出手用手指缓慢的摩擦过古旧的繁丽橱柜，然后是摆放着试管的小木桌，她发现了一张纸条放置在小木桌旁带有着十四世纪哥特式风情的椅子上，她拿了起来，有些庆幸自己还能读懂上面手写的潦草字迹。

「寻找暗淡之血以在猎杀中胜出。」

艾达饶有兴趣的轻哼一声眨了眨眼，她举起那张纸条翻阅至背面，直到确认它没有更多的信息后才重新放下。暗淡之血，她思索道，这或许和她来亚南寻找的血疗有密切的关系。她歪了歪头，猛然想起了自己不久前的遭遇，马车所发生的意外，那名古怪的老家伙，注入她体内的亚南之血——

她又在房间中转了一圈，朝着病床右手边的房门走去。她尝试了几下，门在她的推搡中丝毫不动。或许她并不能从这一面打开，艾达这么想到，只能转身朝着散发着橙红色光芒的另一头走去。光芒算得上是一种提示，无论这阵光芒在此刻的环境中是多么的违和，她还是感受到了心理上的安慰，人类总是会在危险陌生的环境中为照亮四周的光芒而松懈下来，同时不受控制的想朝着它靠近，就像是这么做能够获救一般。

艾达嗤笑一声，但离开这里的方式只有这一条路，无论她是否愿意，都必须做出如此选择。

她推开了房门，踏上了通往楼下房间冗长的楼梯，她足够小心谨慎，同时又带了些不自觉的迷惘，似乎还未从刚才所发生的一切中清醒过来。她抬头观察天花板上悬吊着的吊灯，这盏吊灯早已失去了往日的风采，隐约间能够注视到破碎的玻璃与环绕上上面的蜘蛛网。

她继续往楼下走去，伸出手捂住了鼻子避免将太多的灰尘吸入肺中。她轻咳了几声，突如其来的碰撞打斗声让她猛地抬起头来，她迅速的朝声源地跑去，她可不担心被卷入其中，艾达对自己的格斗技巧还是有那么些自信的，只是马车的意外来的太过于突然，以至于让她措手不及。

她穿越了有一间房屋来到了较大的厅内，与她刚才所在房间相差无几的装饰令艾达有些恍然。这里大概是多了几张病床，不，这就和她在梦中所遭遇的一模一样，她思考着，而她当时所躺的病床应该是不远处的……

‘嘭——’

金属的巨剑砸碎了她目光锁定的病床，穿有着灰黑长袍，带有白色手套的人类灵巧的在地板上翻了个滚，躲过了来自狼——与她梦中一模一样的狼型怪物的袭击，怪兽的利爪掀起了木质地板的碎屑，朝手持巨剑的人发出一声怒吼，它朝他扑去，却在对方霰弹枪的子弹中发出痛苦的嚎叫，它蜷缩成一团，而另一个人似乎是抓到了早已等待着的时机，他冲上前将手插进了怪物的体内，掏出了它的内脏与血肉，一时间狼的伤口血流如注，最终无力的倒下。

穿有着灰黑袍衣的人松了一口气，他甩了甩自己的双手，带有着奇异绣花边缘的手套所沾染的鲜血在下一秒消失不见。他将巨剑重新背回身后，晃悠着自己的脑袋，几乎要遮挡住他右眼的金棕色刘海随之飘动着。艾达条件反射的后退一步，她碰撞到了身后的摆放着幽绿色玻璃瓶罐的木质矮桌，发出的声响恰巧令对方警觉性的抬起头，朝她的方向望去。

那是一双含括了星辰大海般的灰蓝色眼眸。

 

 

当怪物哀嚎着变为灰烬消散殆尽时，艾达缓慢的走上前点亮提灯。

她短暂的闭上双眼，下一秒睁开时重新回到了熟悉的猎人梦境。火焰熊熊燃烧所发出的噼啪声响令她惊愕的瞪大双眼，她以极快的速度、可能还带有些慌张的跑上石阶冲进房屋——没有人，她不着痕迹的松了口气，平时总会坐在房间角落等待着她的的金棕发色猎人并不在无内。

她踏上脏兮兮墨蓝色的地毯，后知后觉的发现除了房子的外围，屋内并没有烧起来。她转了几圈，不经意间撞到了堆积在侧门的书籍。他从来不会无缘无故的失踪，艾达思索着，为并没有见到熟悉的人而感到些许的焦躁不安。这没什么，她低声的告诉自己，他总不会每次都恰巧在你返回梦境时出现在你的面前。

房屋所燃烧着的，就像是永远都不会熄灭的火焰让气氛有点凝固。或许还有一个人知道他究竟在哪，这个念头突然闯入她的脑海，她走下台阶，站在了向来都面无表情的人偶面前。她知道上一名老猎人已经死了，死在了美丽的月光之下，而代替他的则是她的一名熟人。

她与他最初相遇的时候，那时亚南还没有充斥着随处可见的怪物，而她仅仅也只是作为寻找血疗的外乡人。她在一次亚南本地猎人所组织的猎杀中认识了他，里昂.S.肯尼迪，圣职人员路德维希最为得意的徒弟。

随后他在一次偶然间救了被野兽袭击的她，同时在注意到她手无寸铁后固执的跟在她的后面。他总是过多的为她感到担忧，在与她交流时却又出乎意料的羞涩，但不可否认当他面对那些怪物的时候极为可靠。

记忆到此戛然而止，她脑海中最后的画面，是她为了救他而跌下悬崖，对方所发出的如同兽类般绝望而又凄厉的嘶吼。

她深吸一口气。

「肯尼迪在等着你，在大树脚下。」

「去吧，善良的猎人……」

人偶在她没有开口询问时就轻声的说道，她的语气与眼神都没有发生任何的变化，但艾达却无由来的感到压抑。这可与他第一次一脸紧张，吞吞吐吐的邀请她进行正式约会时不太一样。当时的他笨拙老土的采了鲜花，忐忑而又坚定的递给了她。

她顺着一条偏僻小路来到了位于房屋旁边的花园，走进了半开着的铁门。她不知道该称呼这里为花园还是墓地会更加合适，她注意到了脚下的地面，那些凹凸不平铺着的墓碑。她环视四周，发现自己被泛着微弱光芒的白色鲜花所包围，她不太清楚这些花究竟是什么品种，但当它们铺满地面的时候，不可否认，这真是出乎意料的美丽。

她抬起头。

暗淡之月促成了猎人梦境。

她缓缓的走上前，火焰的灼烧就像是被分隔开了一般，静寂的四周让她只能听见自己的脚步声。

她尽可能的不去触碰那些花瓣，一路上前来到了枯萎的巨树前。如同人偶所告诉她的，坐在轮椅上的里昂正等待着她。当艾达第一次点亮提灯来到梦境时，他就已经成为了此刻这番模样。她曾经询问过有关于他木质的右腿，得到的则是明显敷衍的回答——后来她才了解上一位老猎人也有着与他相同的状况。

「里昂。」她拉下了自己的面罩，无比熟稔的叫着他的名字。坐在轮椅上的猎人缓缓地抬起头，灰蓝色的眼眸一如既往的充斥着温柔，可她却敏锐的发现了其中一闪而过的痛苦，「怎么了？」

「你做的不错，艾达。」他对她说，弯起嘴角似乎想要给予她一个笑容，但很显然失败了。他眨了眨眼，无边的痛苦蔓延至他的双眼，他轻轻摇了摇头，似乎像是在否决着些什么，过长的金棕色刘海随着他的动作而晃动着，「夜晚即将结束——」他叹息道。

「现在，我将会对你开恩。」他在艾达疑惑的眼神下继续说道，他放在轮椅上的双手紧紧地抓住木质扶柄，力道过大令指节显得有些苍白，终于连声音也染上了那份痛苦，以及涩嘴的绝望，「你将死去，忘掉那个梦，并在早晨的阳光下醒来。」

「你将重获自由……」

「不再受到这个猎人噩梦的侵扰……」

他的声音逐渐变得颤抖，然后在最后一个音节小时候变得无助。他异于常态的表现让原本饶有兴致站在原地观察着他究竟想要做些什么的艾达严肃的皱起眉，她隐去了脸上那份等待的玩味，用不理解的目光注视着里昂。

对方没有躲避的与她对视，但那双蓝眼睛几乎没办法藏住属于主人的任何感情与信息。

「你总是知道我的选择。」她在一阵令人窒息的沉默后回答，她后跳一步甩手展开了自己的螺纹手杖，铁质的长鞭在月光的照耀下泛着冷冽的光芒。

「我早该知道了。」她恍惚间似乎听见里昂发出了无可奈何的轻笑，对方在她惊讶的注视中从轮椅上站了起来，「老实说我并不想让你停留在这，那些猎杀、血液和噩梦……」他拿起了一直靠在轮椅旁的大剑，一瘸一拐的往前走了几步，「但这已经无所谓了……」

他的手掌缓慢的划过巨剑宽阔的剑刃。

那是艾达至今为止见到过的最美丽的月光，它散发着无比迷人的光芒，星辰大海，如同她曾经在里昂那双灰蓝色的眼眸中所见到过的一样。

「今夜，我将加入猎杀……」

里昂低声呢喃道。


	9. 男友力三十题

在最后一次仔细的确认报告并没有什么其他的小错误后，里昂终于能够从接口处拔出存储卡喘口气了。这份报告耗费了他相当长的时间，而现在的成果比预想中的还要不错，他能够打赌这已经足够完美到令那些恼人的上级闭嘴。

当他把打印好的文件上交后，也是到了可以下班的时间了，这就是外勤特工的好处，如果让他在办公室一直无所事事的坐到规定时间才能够离开，那还不如让他去面对那些该死的感染者。

雨下的有些大了，里昂想，但幸好他在办公室留了备用雨伞，这也让他避免了会大范围淋湿的可能性。

「早退？不得不说你的工作习惯实在是不怎么好。」

当里昂前脚刚踏出总部大楼时，突如其来的女声让他差点没一个打滑就这么冲进雨中。有点怀疑自己是否出现幻听的特工机械性的转过头，熟悉的红色轮廓就这么印在视网膜上。带着一脸笑意的女间谍慵懒的靠在让人不易察觉的角落处，等待他接近时才往前走了几步从阴影中显现出来。

「艾达？！」里昂讶异的瞪大双眼，随即很快反应过来。他快步靠近对方，哗啦的打开伞试图用它去遮掩来自建筑物内探究的视线，「你疯了吗？这里可是DSO的总部！」里昂一边说着一边试图将艾达从其余特工的可见范围内带离，他用背对着总部的角度，以一种半拥抱对方的姿势去隔绝那些警觉的目光。

「我只是碰巧路过而已。」相比里昂来说，艾达倒是显得冷静许多。她可不认为一群连她的信息都没办法调查出来的菜鸟能够真正的做些什么，但她还是顺势挽住里昂的手臂跟随着他走向视线死角。

「一个曾经被国际通缉的女间谍碰巧路过？」里昂在艾达的耳边嘀嘀咕咕抱怨着，将伞往她那偏了偏。他这把可怜兮兮的小伞可没办法帮两个人完美的抵挡住过大的雨势，所以里昂只有尽可能减少艾达会被淋湿的面积，「我可不相信。」

「你真的认为这栋总部除了你之外还有别的能够吸引我吗？」艾达挑了挑眉说到，恼人的雨滴让她不得不朝里昂靠的更近，随后女间谍才后知后觉的发现他们之间的距离已经不能够继续缩小了。她已经紧紧地、过于亲密的贴靠在里昂的身上了。

有，而且太多了。里昂在内心默默地给出答复，对方危险的眼神让他把准备脱口而出的话有重新咽了回去。他又再度将伞往艾达那边移动了一点，为了对方不易察觉的细微抖动，大概是偏强的风力改变了雨滴坠落路线的缘故。这倒是让里昂手忙脚乱了一阵，并且开始为自己只带了这么一把小伞而感到懊恼。

不过小伞倒是有它的好处，虽然里昂已经能够感觉自己的背和一部分肩膀被雨水淋湿了，但怀中属于艾达的温度却让他心猿意马。

「所以我能够将你这句话理解为想我了？」里昂很自然就将艾达的话朝着自己喜欢的方向理解，并且露出了一贯的、自鸣得意的笑容。然后低头非常大胆的用嘴唇蹭了蹭艾达后劲裸露的那片肌肤，这是在公共场合，不过雨伞能够非常方便的作为遮挡物。

「怎样理解是你的自由。」艾达既没有承认也没有反驳，转而抓紧了里昂环绕在她腰上的那只手。

这句话让里昂一路上，直到返回公寓都保持着犯傻的笑容。而在关上防盗门后，他也终于急不可耐的丢下雨伞，将准备往里走的女间谍拉进怀中。

老天，他有没有说过他实在是太想念艾达了？里昂在将对方抱在怀中后发出一声叹息，随后用一只手轻柔的抚摸过艾达黑色短发，手指缓缓的穿过那些发丝——顺服干燥，这令里昂感到非常满意，这么说他确实没让太多的雨滴淋湿对方。

感受到对方小心翼翼动作的女间谍轻笑一声，溢满了的思念让她猛然间明白为什么自己会在刚下飞机，疲惫不堪的时候冒险前往DSO的总部。她只是想要普通的见上里昂一面，仅此而已，但她得到的远比计划中的要多的多。艾达放松下来让自己靠近里昂的怀抱，然后伸出手去环抱对方的后背。即便是隔着湿哒哒的衬衫，她还是能够清楚的感受到特工较高的舒适体温。

湿透的衬衫？

艾达突然皱眉拉开了与里昂的距离，在对方疑惑不解的眼神下带有目的性的用手触碰着面前的衬衫。他的胸前是干燥的，而一边的肩膀和后背已经湿的能够拧出水来——那片干燥的部位是她刚才一直依靠着的。大抵是由于雨天过于昏暗的亮度，她在返回公寓的途中完全没发现这点。

「你该换件衣服。」艾达闭上眼睛深吸一口气说到，她很喜欢里昂这些总是会令人感动的小动作，并且也同样明白特工想听见的并不是她的道谢。一点预知都没有就这么任性出现的人是她，而里昂则是一直默默跟随在她身后展现自己独有的温柔。

「衣服可以等会再换。」里昂再度伸出双手把艾达紧紧的搂入怀中。他渴望这个拥抱已经有两个月的时间了，这对于他来说实在是太长了。衣服，任何事情都可以等，现在的他只想就这么安静的感受艾达那令人眷恋的气息，「我想你了，艾达。」

艾达从这句犯规的话中听出了点不受控制的细小委屈，随后决定放任里昂任性的举动。将自己的男友扔在公寓中两个月并且毫无联络，这确实过点过分了——或许下次她该利用任务中少有的喘息空隙发几条短信，打个电话。

但湿透的衣服是个更加重要的问题，她可不想在彼此私人的相处时间照顾感冒的里昂。

几分钟的等待后，艾达决定着手脱去降低里昂体温，让他不受控制开始颤抖的湿衬衫。她在不打断里昂拥抱的情况下拉开了一点点距离，双手在两者间少的可怜的缝隙间挪动着，尝试解开对方的扣子。

「艾达。」里昂不甘心的嘟囔着对方的名字，侧头亲昵的亲吻着她的脸颊。他感受到艾达的双手隔着衬衫一层薄薄的布料抚摸过他的腹部及胸膛，甚至有点恶作剧性质的磨挲着。

「我也想你了，帅哥。」艾达在平静的给出回应的同时加快了手中的速度，她灵巧的解开所有纽扣后催促着对方快点脱掉。

没有支撑的衬衫很快就掉在了地上，发出啪嗒一声。

里昂并没有对它做过多的理会，而是继续移动自己的嘴唇，直至触碰到艾达的。他伸出舌头舔过对方的唇瓣，试探性的往更里面深去。艾达几乎在下一秒就指挥着自己的舌头触碰上去了，带着意外的热情迎接特工。来自女间谍的回应比想象中的还要强势，她吮吸着里昂的舌吻挑逗着对方，用牙齿轻轻的咬着。她感受到特工微刺的胡茬和将她整个包裹住的气味。

「天哪，我也想念这个。」当双方的变得气喘吁吁后，里昂才结束这个吻。他缓慢而又仔细的顺着艾达的唇角舔去那些下滑的唾液。他持续下移直到唇能够触碰到艾达细白的脖颈，然后啃咬着在上面留下痕迹，同时咂舌品味着他最爱的味道。

里昂有点粗暴的解开艾达的裙子，拉下拉链将它整个脱落。随后将自己的膝盖挤进对方的双腿间，就这么把艾达压在墙上，一只手开始抚摸过她手感极佳的大腿。他笼罩着艾达的强壮身躯正逐渐的升温，对方不经意间抚弄她大腿的手指让女间谍因为风势而有些冰冷的身体变得燥热。

「迫不及待？」艾达略带戏弄的说着，用双手捧住里昂的脸颊。她认真的注视着对方，而特工带有渴望与急切的蓝眼睛让她感到十分的满意，所以她凑上前带着鼓励性质的轻咬着里昂的嘴唇。

「对于你，当然。」里昂在应对艾达的亲吻时分心回答，继续让自己的手逐渐上移伸入对方的衣服下摆。他用手指缓慢的爱抚着艾达平坦的小腹，设法绕至她的后背，毫无章法的尝试着解开阻碍他上抚的胸罩。

随后他感觉到艾达动了动由于姿势的缘故而碰巧被他夹住大腿，以一种折磨人的力道摩擦着他下半身。里昂抽了一口气，以极快速度汇集的热流让他的裤子鼓起一块，而厚重的牛仔裤让他难受的扭动了几下。察觉到这点的女间谍轻笑出声，紧接着继续这个毫不留情的挑逗。

她曲起膝盖不断挤压着里昂勃起的阴茎，听着对方在她耳边压抑着的低沉喘息，感到出乎意料的性感。

里昂粗暴的扯掉艾达已经被他解开扣子的上衣与内衣，随手甩在了地上。他扶上艾达的臀部猛地将她托起，强行让她的双腿缠住他的腰部。他挺了挺腰让自己发烫的勃起隔着牛仔裤贴上艾达的私密处开始磨蹭，而对方则因为他的动作颤抖了一下，发出了一声压抑的呻吟。

随即里昂往前一步将艾达压在墙壁上，低下头顺着对方的脖颈轻咬着一路往下，吮吸着她的肌肤留下属于自己的印记。他将艾达早已在他之前的抚摸下挺立的乳头纳入嘴中，用舌尖抵住挑弄着，然后用手揉捏着另一边。艾达不得不花费更大的精力减低自己呻吟的音量，她夹紧了里昂的腰部不满足与特工有一下没一下的摩擦。

有墙壁的支撑应该不会有太大的问题，里昂思索着，指挥着覆在艾达臀部的那只手往前移，粗暴的扯掉她的内裤。

当里昂的手指毫无阻碍的插入后，艾达加重了环抱住里昂的力道才没有在那一瞬间失去平衡。欲望的不断蔓延以及胸部传来的酥麻快感让艾达重重的喘息着，她咬着下唇吞下了带有呜咽的呻吟。正在尝试着在对方胸口留下更多印记的特工抬起头，他温柔的舔过紧咬着的下顺，将舌头挤进她的嘴中给予了艾达一个湿漉漉的亲吻。他指挥着大拇指按压着女间谍阴蒂。

艾达为此而颤栗着，湿软的呻吟终于从缠绵的吻中溢出，她的气息开始变得絮乱。她感受到里昂手指的抽插搅动，对方甚至还尝试着曲起手指轻刮着。敏感的内壁忠实的朝艾达传输着无法忽视的愉悦，这使她条件反射的夹紧了自己的大腿，整个人为此而抖动着。

有些担忧艾达会不小心失去平衡摔在地上的特工将另一只手不怎么甘心的从对方柔软的胸部撤离，转而再度托住她的臀部。

「难道你就打算这样？」艾达喘息着在里昂耳边慵懒的说道，她施加双臂的力量让自己的胸脯紧贴上对方赤裸的肌肤，用舌头挑衅般慢腾腾的舔去里昂皮肤上那些由发丝滑落的雨滴。

「不。」里昂回答，他的呼吸跟随着艾达一起变得急促，同时也顾不上稳定艾达的平衡，就这么胡乱的试图解开自己的牛仔裤。这比想象中的要艰难得多，毕竟来自于艾达的挑逗可是一点都没有减少，特别是当她咬上他的耳廓之后。

几分钟后里昂终于笨拙的解开了牛仔裤，顺带将白色的拳击内裤一起扯下。他抽出了自己的手指，让发烫坚硬的阴茎就这么毫无阻碍的触碰上了艾达早已湿透的阴部，相互间不停磨挲着，惹来了艾达不满足的轻哼。

喘着气不断克制自己别太急躁的里昂用双臂将艾达的大腿架开，他深吸一口气让阴茎对准穴口艰难的插入，过程中不断轻声嘟哝着些安慰话语。在对方热情而又紧密的包裹下，里昂眯起眼睛艰难的喘息。

「你是我的。」艾达故意在里昂的耳边吐着气。

「你的。」来自于女间谍让人无法拒绝的笑容终于让里昂等不及对方的适应，就这么耸动腰肢用力的抽插起来。他克制不住的将艾达用力压在墙壁上，猛然间退出然后再狠狠的插入，毫不留情的碾过对方体内的敏感点。

突如其来的变化令艾达原本压抑的呻吟变得高亢，不得不咬住里昂的肩膀浑身颤抖着去承受这些不停歇上涌的快感。她不受控制的将里昂的阴茎咬的更紧，下一秒她模糊间听见了里昂加重的喘息与低沉的呻吟。

「我爱你，艾达。」里昂吸了一口气，灰蓝色的眼眸中露出了令人兴奋的温柔光芒。他用舌头舔过不久前才留下的吻痕，一只手扶稳对方后，另一只开始探上前揉搓着对方的阴蒂。他的指腹有技巧的按压画圈，不时用指甲轻轻刮搔着。

艾达的腿无力的挂在里昂身上，她已经将自己的大部分重量交给了特工。坚硬的阴茎似乎要将她的体内搅得一团糟，但不可否认这个感觉实在是不算坏，她闷哼着发出更多呻吟，伸出舌头舔过里昂肩膀被她咬伤的皮肤。

她甚至能够清晰的感受到体内阴茎的形状，已经将她狠狠塞满毫无缝隙的巨大。里昂每一次的退出都能够带来更多的空虚，随后是进入后足以让她晕头转向的满足。她的身体在对方的进攻中不断地颤抖，高潮所带来的发麻的快感让她脑袋一片混乱。紧接着就像是为了表明归属似的，她在里昂的脖子上与胸膛下留下更多丝毫不差于他给自己的吻痕。然后她侧过头去迎合特工凶狠的亲吻，感受着对方有些刺的胡茬与澎湃而出的情感。下一秒她无意识的绞紧对方的大家伙，使里昂不受控制的射了出来，嘶哑的呻吟让他听起来就像是一只觅食的大型猛兽。

里昂没忘记托住艾达的臀部接过她的重心避免疲惫的女间谍摔到地上，他贴过去亲昵的蹭了蹭对方汗津津的颈窝。一段时间内他们就这样相互拥抱着调整自己急促的呼吸，直到彼此间胸膛的起伏恢复正常。

「满足了吗，帅哥？」艾达抬起一只手捏着里昂的后颈说到，带着不易察觉的温柔抚摸过特工依旧带有雨水的脊背，描绘着那些不平整的伤痕。

「你还忘了点什么。」里昂小声的抗议着，抬头用执着的眼神与她对视。

他索要糖果的眼神实在是太可爱了。艾达在内心嘀咕，在对方锲而不舍的等待中叹息一声，偏头亲吻着他的脸颊。

「我也爱你，里昂。」

 

里昂在一片漆黑中精准的捉住了朝他伸来的那只手。

迅速、幅度较大的动作恰好拉扯到他的伤口，这让里昂不得不为痛楚闷哼一声。他没有做出其它的动作，而是就这么躺在病床上——没错，就是病床，然后抓住对方的手。这其中很大一部分原因当然是他对于这只手的主人太过于熟悉了。

「看来你的运气一向不错，肯尼迪特工。」性感的嗓音淡淡的响起，其中夹杂着的一丝不满和嘲讽令躺在床上的特工无端的打了个冷颤。

里昂认为他应该找点解释的理由，但对方温热的手掌促使他等不及的睁开双眼，在黑暗中准确的对上了站在床边的身影。她大概穿了她最喜欢的红色，里昂望着对方想象到，紧了紧自己的手，她没有拿出武器，是不是代表着这次只是正常的探病？

「艾达。」里昂用他那略微干涸的喉咙沙哑的叫到，紧绷的神经再度放松下来。

后者猛地将床头灯打开。

突如其来的光亮让里昂条件反射的眯起了眼睛，他花了一点时间才适应过来，随后继续望着艾达。对方正居高临下的审视着他，锐利的视线令他不自觉的用另一只手摸了摸绑在头上的绷带。她看上去有点生气，里昂紧张的咽了咽口水，那应该属于生气吧？

「个人英雄主义，嗯？」艾达弯下腰将头凑到里昂的耳边，拖长尾音危险的说到。

「我没有别的选择，艾达。」里昂沉默了几分钟后给出回应，这或许确实有些冒险了，他现在也已经尝到了后果。

「如果你的速度再稍微慢上一点，那么现在你就该待在坟墓里而不是安逸的躺在病床上了。」艾达尽可能冷静的指出事实，她的手可能在说出这句话的同时不自然的抖了一下。虽然她很清楚里昂的冒险精神，但是这种在她看来纯粹是秉去了理智的找死行为可不常见。她明白对方的理由，没错，政府特工有着自己天杀的职责。

他们从来不会相互干预彼此的工作，但这并代表艾达喜欢看着里昂找死。

「你这是在担心？」里昂犹豫的说到，他很肯定自己鲁莽的行径没有给艾达的任务带来任何影响。

「你差点就死了，里昂。」艾达挑了挑眉再度指出。

所以应该是担心。里昂无声的叹了口气，他不该期望能够从艾达口中得到准确回答，不过没有什么事是在劫后余生见到女间谍更让人感到愉悦的了，他盯着对方半响思索着，动了动依旧抓着艾达不放的那只手，猛然间用力将她下拉，同时艰难的抬起上半身。

「我一直在这。」他一字一顿的说道，随后是一个带了大概那么点安抚意味的吻。

相比于里昂的小心翼翼，艾达倒是毫不犹豫的咬上了对方的下唇，同时感受到了略微带刺的胡茬。她在里昂能够反应过来之前将舌头探进他的嘴里，触碰到他的舌头随后纠缠在一起。药味让这个吻变得有些苦，她想或许这种令人难以忍受的苦涩药味就是里昂没有睡着的原因。

但她没有就这么退开，决定继续这个湿漉漉的亲吻。对方的嘴唇温暖干燥，这与她所能够感受到的属于特工冰凉的手有着极大的差别。里昂在愣了一愣后很快给出回应，他吮吸挑逗着艾达的舌叶，用空闲的另一只手按压住她的后脑。

属于女间谍强势而迷人的吻在里昂再次发出闷哼时结束，他无意识压迫到的伤口正不断提醒着他自己的状态。里昂有点不甘心的顺着艾达推搡的力道躺回病床上，他仔细的盯着对方水润的红唇，低沉的叹息，下一秒猛地以不可拒绝的力度扯过轻声喘息的艾达，令她沉重的摔在了自己身上。

恰好的角度让里昂能够继续咬啮着艾达的唇瓣，他搂住对方柔韧的腰感到无比满足，虽然他的伤口因此而隐隐作痛。

「看样子你还想多住几天院。」艾达侧脸躲过了里昂的下一个亲吻，略带讥讽的开口。过于接近的距离让她能够清楚的嗅到特工身上散发着的消毒水气味以及几分钟前为止还没有出现的血腥味，刚才的那一下让他因为药物而强行愈合的伤口重新裂开。

「别去管那些伤口。」里昂不满意的嘀咕着，偏头让细碎的轻吻落在艾达的脖颈上，「我喜欢这个惊喜。」他低沉的说到，用手缓慢的抚摸过女间谍的脊背，直至抵达她的臀部。

艾达撑起自己的身体，她注视正热切望着她的特工，那双亮晶晶充满了渴望的灰蓝色眼眸令人难以拒绝。几分钟后看上去像是陷入沉思的女间谍叹了口气，她掀开盖着里昂的被子，跨坐在他的身上，一只手扶着他不断起伏的胸膛。

隔着单薄的衬衫她能够感觉到对方身上的绷带，但里昂手掌所带来的爱抚显然是告诉她必须忽略这一问题。艾达在精神上耸了耸肩，她太了解特工究竟有多么不在乎自己的伤势。随后她俯下身，亲昵的啃咬上里昂上下滚动的喉结。

她按着里昂的肩膀紧紧的压迫着他，让试图想要坐起身的特工牢牢的被禁锢在床上。她的动作简洁不容抗拒，成功获得了里昂不满意的轻哼。对方在她的动作下小幅度的喘息着，因为她挑逗性十足的舔咬而发烫的勃起贴着她的大腿。

里昂不甘心的将手顺着艾达的衬衫下摆伸入，指腹摩擦过对方细滑的肌肤。他由小腹一路向上，反复的抚摸过艾达腰侧的伤痕，最后到达她质地上等的内衣。

他灰蓝色的眼眸一眨不眨的盯艾达观察着女间谍的表情，在没有得到拒绝后一点一点轻推着阻碍他动作的胸罩。

艾达缓了口气停止了对于里昂喉结的折磨，为对方粗糙的指腹眯起双眼，转而侧头在特工的脖子上留下湿漉漉的吻痕，扶着他肩膀的那只手开始下滑，灵巧的解开里昂病服的纽扣。

 

她让自己的吻落在里昂略微渗血的绷带上，然后继续下滑。唾液在特工整齐的腹肌上留下晶莹的痕迹，她咬着对方的皮肤直到令它泛起明显的红色。后者的呼吸为此变得急促，贴在女间谍肌肤上的手有了一丝颤抖。

「你喜欢这样，对吧？」艾达为里昂的颤抖轻笑一声，嘴唇贴在他的皮肤上呢喃道。

「我想我更愿意主动些。」特工尽可能以游刃有余的语气回应来自女间谍的挑衅，他伸手抓住艾达的手臂，而对方在挑了挑眉后顺着他的力道往前倾，满足了里昂想要从她这得到另一个吻的愿望。

里昂吮着艾达刚才还在他胸膛兴风作浪的舌头满足的哼着，他灵巧的打开对方碍事的衣扣，手掌轻柔的抚过她的腰侧，用手臂环过她的背。随后他在艾达的内衣扣上花了点时间，有些粗暴笨拙的解开。

他开始用舌头推搡对方的，找准机会把它挤进艾达的嘴中。他划过她的上颚，略带暗示性的前后摩擦着艾达不甘示弱缠绕上来的舌头。他紧了紧搂住艾达的力道，当这个吻在令双方都缺氧的竞争中结束后，他猛地将彼此的位置翻转。

伤口因为里昂的动作短暂的发出哀嚎，但特工认为这点疼痛完全值得。他轻柔的舔去艾达嘴角溢出的一丝唾液，随即将目标放在了她的脖颈处，再持续下移，把吻印在她的胸口。他用鼻子蹭了蹭艾达柔软的乳房，温热的鼻息令对方不自觉的揪紧了他的衣服。

里昂将艾达挺立起来的一边乳头含入嘴中，用牙齿磨挲着，故意发出色情的吮吸声。而对方低沉的、不易察觉的一丝呻吟鼓励了他的动作，他的舌尖灵巧的划着圈舔弄，抽出一只手揉搓过她另外一边，继续爱抚过她线条优美的腹部，直到抵达她长裤的边缘，尝试着脱去。

艾达喘着气扯了一下里昂的刘海，正埋在她胸脯忙碌的特工不怎么情愿的抬起头，眼眸中充斥着疑惑。对方的表情让艾达弯起嘴角，勾了勾里昂的下巴示意他往前靠。她将自己的双手维持在里昂的腰侧，在他连带着全身朝前动作的同时将手从他裤子的边缘伸入，手掌划过对方的臀部褪去他的裤子。

随后她朝一脸讶异的特工露出挑衅的笑容，嘲讽他过于缓慢的动作。

里昂试图做些什么来回应来自艾达的挑衅，不过注意力大部分被女间谍放在他臀部的双手夺走了。他嘀咕着艾达听不清的抱怨，侧头猛地咬上她的脖子。力道大概有些大了，这令艾达不怎么自然的皱了皱眉，对方的舌头在下一秒钟刷过她泛疼的皮肤，憋了一口气似的快速扯下她的裤子。

「难道不为伤患着想一下吗？」里昂含糊不清的嘟囔着，往后稍微退了退，勃起的阴茎划过艾达小腹的肌肤最后贴在她的私密处，随即抬头亲吻着她的脸颊，描绘过她的唇瓣。

下个瞬间里昂不得不咽下一声由于艾达按压他伤口而产生的闷哼，随即决定不再用自己的伤势开玩笑，说真的，他可不愿意在医院待的太久。

他开始用勃起的阴茎摩擦着艾达，颤栗由下之上席卷了女间谍，从脊椎传递到大脑的酥麻感令她不自觉的抖了抖。里昂也为彼此间的触碰呼出一口气，灰蓝色充斥着欲望及渴望的眼眸紧紧锁定她。

当里昂将手往下探挑逗她的阴核时，艾达游刃有余的呼吸开始加重，她喘息着，在对方不轻不重的揉捏中发出低沉的呻吟。她指挥着自己的腿缠上里昂精壮的腰，扭动胯部迎合他的动作——特工拥有着该死的、灵巧的手指，在他那有些老茧的指腹围绕着她的阴核打转时，艾达克制不住自己颤动的双腿以及呻吟的音量。

里昂舔了舔艾达的耳廓，在含住她耳垂的同时将手指伸进她的体内。他轻刮着女间谍敏感的内壁，小幅度的抽插着。

艾达为里昂的动作满意的眯起眼睛，她环过特工的脖颈，压着他的后脑发起了一个令人窒息的深吻。她轻咬着里昂的下唇，舌头不甘示弱的撬开对方微张的双唇，伸进去不留余地的挑逗着他的口腔。

里昂的呼吸猛的加重，他一边抽出插入艾达体内湿润黏滑的手指，一边去应对她凶猛的就像是贪婪的要将他吞入腹中的深吻。察觉到手指离开的艾达扬起一边的眉毛，抬起臀部扭动着磨挲里昂发烫坚硬的大家伙。

这几乎让特工倒吸一口气，他浑身的肌肉在艾达的挑逗下紧紧绷起，淡色的眼眸逐渐加深。他在艾达耳边发出呻吟，比平时要低沉的音色显得无比性感。

「艾达。」里昂不满足的叫着对方的名字，他轻轻移动艾达的臀部好让自己的阴茎对准她已经湿漉漉的穴口。几次深呼吸后里昂挺腰缓慢艰难的进入她的体内，密密麻麻的吻随着他的低头而落在了艾达的胸口。

他听见了来自女间谍的轻笑声，这让里昂开始抽送自己。他急切的撞击着艾达的体内，彼此间亲密无间的摩擦着。他喜欢这种结合，里昂分神的想到，为艾达舒适的体内气喘吁吁，老天，她的内部在挤压着他。

他抬高艾达的腰部，好让自己能够更深入的贯穿她。里昂不断的进攻着她的敏感点——他有没有说过他爱惨了艾达夹杂着喘息的呻吟？他对上艾达弥漫上兴奋与欲望的金褐色眼眸，用力的挺了挺自己的下身表达对此的喜爱。

艾达承受将她思维搅成一团糟，不断磨灭理智的快感。她加大环住里昂后颈的力道，凑上前在他形状姣好的锁骨留下明显的痕迹，带出血丝。她空出一只手磨蹭着里昂的胸肌，紧接着在她偏爱的腹肌上画着圈。

她承受着属于里昂大家伙的猛烈撞击，快速而激烈的运动让她心跳加速。肉体间的撞击声与明显的水渍声刺激着她的神经，她放弃了挑逗对方转而搂着他的背躬起身，弹性十足的乳房压在特工健硕的胸肌上。

女间谍不断收紧的内部令里昂咬住牙，他腾出一只手伸到双方相连的下身，摸索着逗弄艾达突起的阴核。对方因为他的动作而猛的僵硬，随后又在他耳边发出满足的嘟囔。

里昂不断地抽插着，来自于艾达内壁的挤压让他原本就坚硬的阴茎变得更加炙热，他灵巧的在她的体内旋转着，用前端研磨着对方的敏感处。他持续不断的挑逗着艾达的阴核，揉搓着直至对方因为太多的快感而颤抖。

高潮的来临使艾达无法控制的贴近里昂，她将脸埋进了特工颈窝，刚才就一直伴随着的药味和消毒水的气味再度变得明显起来，艾达颤动喘息着想起他们现在正处于医院的病房。

她抬起脑袋想要说些什么，但里昂先一步堵住了她的嘴，让还没来得及发出的呻吟在亲吻中消失。他没有拔出来，而是这么任凭精液争先恐后的射了进去。然后里昂朝艾达露出一个介于餮足和得意之间的笑容，完全不想动弹的倒在了她身上。

他闭上眼睛慵懒的磨蹭着艾达的肩膀，裂开的伤口所带来的血腥味在空气中蔓延。

「如果你的伤口感染……」被压住无法动弹的女间谍危险的挑起眉毛。

「别去管这些伤口，」他小声的咕哝着，仅仅是稍微改变姿势抱住艾达，扯过已经有一大半掉在地上的被子盖住彼此，「我很好，它也很好。」

行吧，艾达深吸一口气，困倦的闭上双眼。她倒是不介意欣赏特工得知要增加住院时间，一脸后悔莫及的可爱表情。


	10. Before the future

1997年芝加哥，尚未整改完毕的工厂。

残破不缺的墙壁与堆积着的砖块，四处可见是锈迹斑驳散落的机械零件，而这一切全都掩盖在黑暗之中，整修中的工厂似乎连所有的照明方式都是失灵的，偶尔可见的则是从工厂墙壁的裂痕与窗户中溢出的丝丝手电光。当然这仅仅是从外部所能够观察到的情景，工厂的内部结构可要比想象中要复杂得多。

艾达倚靠着冰冷的铁门而站，她扶着自己正不断渗血的肩膀微抬起头控制住自己急促的喘息，任务中发生的小意外让她遭受了不小的重挫，在毫无准备的情况下被牵扯进了对方犯罪勾当的争端中，以至于令她现在不得不身处于这个该死的工厂，而不是带着那些到手的商业机密轻松离去。

但她知道这不仅仅是一个‘意外’所能够解释开脱的，这完全是她对于工作把控不成熟的表现，她过于自信的认为已经做了万全的准备，可惜事实并非如此。那么现在就是她必须面对的、因为自己的粗心大意所造成的后果。

她在内心评估着自己的伤势，不算严重，但是也确实不可能让她轻松的从这片区域中逃离。艾达轻叹一口气，她从敌人那抢来的手枪中的子弹已经所剩无几。糟糕透顶，她想，如果她能预知到接下来所发生的一切，怎么说也不会在进入那场作为幌子的宴会前交出了所有的武器。

杂乱的脚步声隔着门板传来，这让艾达一瞬间再度绷紧了神经。这栋建筑物内的两拨人马依旧在为了争夺巨大利益的主导权而进行着枪战，也许这是个能够利用的方面，但对于现在的她来说无论是哪方都将她作为了眼中钉，交战不可避免。

假使她拥有足够多的弹药，将那群人解决基本不成问题。艾达的眼神突然变得尖锐，也许利用这些子弹对付那些人已经足够了，前提是她必须找准时机把握主动权，这大概是说明她得在短时间内，带着自己的伤势解决一个小队，甚至不能浪费一颗子弹，然后抢夺他们手中的重火力武器。

有了这次的教训，她想她下次再也不会犯这种低级又愚蠢的错误，她迫不得已的选择了最激进和冒险的方式，她撤下围在脖颈上的丝巾草率的绑在伤口处，索性她的躲避速度不错，伤势没有想象中的严重。

她转身面对着铁门，心跳不受克制的开始加速，她需要在极短的时间内杀掉不少人，这对她来说可是个不小的挑战。她重新检查了自己的手枪，是的，这很简单，她对自己说道，以现在与脚步声的间隔来看，那队人并没有走的太远，她只需要打出个奇袭，用子弹点穿他们的脑袋。

‘砰——’

重物落地的声响几乎让艾达差点条件反射的扣动扳机，她在金属散落在地的清脆声响中猛地转身，借助着枪用手电的光芒警惕的观察着情况。她注视着那堆散落的金属，浑身上下的寒毛都快要竖起来了。

「唔——」

下一秒她听见了呼痛的低沉声响，然后是一个人，她猛地回过神来让枪口对准那个一边揉着自己的脑袋，一边艰难的从金属堆中站起来的人。她没见过这个人，艾达的思维在一瞬间加速了运转，或是说她在长时间的卧底中并没有认识这个人，男人，当然，她顺着对方的动作上移着自己的手枪，黑色的休闲裤与紧身的短袖T恤，她注意到了对方的战术背带以及挂在上面的两把手枪，然后才是他英俊的样貌，他金棕色的刘海遮挡住了右眼，不算多的胡茬令他整个人散发着疲惫的气息。

她望进了对方灰蓝色的眼眸中，发现了其中一闪而过的讶异。

「呃、嗯……或许你能够先放下那把枪？」对方半举起双手有些犹豫的建议着，他看上去为了自己的处境一头雾水，但并不担忧她会开枪射击。艾达为他熟稔的语气高挑起眉毛，没有动作。

「除非你能证明你对我没有威胁。」艾达近乎在下一秒带着嘲讽回复道，同时开始检查这间房间究竟有没有其他的入口，答案自然是不容置疑的，所以说他是从她进门前就一直待在这里，毕竟没有人能够凭空出现。

「如果你非要这么问。」对方为她的质问感到苦恼，垂下眼帘似乎在思考该怎么证明。两分钟的沉默后艾达的耐性就快要被消耗殆尽，她可没那么多时间待在这里干耗着，她盯着对方身上的两把手枪，寻思着该不该浪费子弹在这个男人身上，假使她能够拥有那两把枪——「我不知道我该如何跟你解释，这需要时间，但……」

他们的对话猛然间被铁门的撞击声打断，艾达在一瞬间判断出了两者间的威胁程度，她不由自主的选择了相信那双蓝眼睛，或许是他看上去确实和这帮暴徒没有任何的联系，她转身，将准星对上了破门而入的敌人。

她开了一枪，随后是不属于她的更多枪，敌人近乎是在还没来得及反抗的瞬间就被解决了。他们直挺挺的倒在了地上，正中眉心。艾达为对方高超的枪法在内心发出一声赞叹，然后她扭头，恰巧看到了他双臂交错，举起双枪的一幕。

「准头不错。」她淡淡的说道，可能还细微的勾了勾嘴角。这时她才开始带着其他的有色眼镜打量着对方，如果他不是这些人中的一员，那么他看上去像是，「政府探员？」她凭借着自己的经验猜了个大概。

「差不多吧。」对方低声的笑了笑，刚才经过的小意外很好的打破了他们之间紧张的剑拔弩张。他压低了双手，习惯新的往前走了几步想站在她的斜前方，随后又像是想起了什么在一米多远的距离中停下了脚步。

艾达沉默的往门边退了退让出一些空隙，即便是猜测对方是能够获取到帮助的探员，她依旧不会放松自己的警惕，她不习惯让陌生人站在她的身后，「看来我不是唯一对他们犯罪勾当感兴趣的人了，」她随口编造了些自己会出现在这的理由，她可不怕任何的欺骗，她在内心盘算着，无论是对敌人还是探员她都可以毫无顾忌的开枪，但现在的情况是她确实需要对方的帮助，「男士先请。」

对方倒是没有任何怨言，就像是并不害怕艾达会对着他的后背开枪。这一动作让艾达肯定了自己的判断，他的职业让他拥有着这种看上去想要保护无辜人员的习惯，所以这该是她赚到了，她不仅仅会多了个转移敌人视线的目标，还多了一个拥有足够弹药的帮手，等她离开这个天杀的工厂，她就能立刻消失在这名探员的面前，不留一丝痕迹。

「拿着它。」她听见了对方低沉的嗓音，随后则是一把被抛过来的手枪与两梭子弹，对方发现了她缺少弹药的窘境。既然有了他的协助，艾达认为她已经不需要捡起地上这些家伙的武器了，老实说对付这些人手枪就已经足够了。

Wing Shooter，这可是个不错的名字。艾达在观察着手枪的时候分心想到，不过这并不像是探员常用的型号，大概是特制的？她的手指摩擦过枪面凹起的单词，让枪在手中旋转了一圈后又重新准确的抓握住。

她从来没有与人共同作战过，她原本以为这会是个很大的问题，但很快就在与敌人的交手中发现对方总能够找到让她感到舒服的合作方式，这倒是有些单方面的默契了，他能够根据她的动作判断出他需要做些什么，而她却没办法。不过这并没有太大的影响，当艾达注意到对方干净利落的解决掉她视线死角的敌人后下定论。

瞧瞧我发现了谁？当艾达将注意力转移到地上的尸体上时挑了挑眉，她认识这个人，甚至曾经与他一起共事过，这就代表着——她弯下腰，开始在尸体上寻找能够让他们离开这里的车钥匙。

「告诉我你在做什么。」静默了一会后对方终于忍不住开口，他不太理解艾达的动作，如果是在寻找剩余的弹药，那么他这里还有。

「我总得为我们离开这里找辆汽车，难道你想要用双腿走出这座偏僻工厂返回市区？」她的语气中大概又不受控制的添加了些讥讽，在遭受了这次的小意外后，老实讲她的心情并不是特别好。

「工厂，噢——」对方重复着这个词如同在思考些什么，这可不能怪他，他耸了耸肩，他来到这里的情况太突然，他能够猜到这是个工厂，但除此之外无法确定其他的状况。他注视着艾达，她的样貌就与他记忆中的一模一样——与他十几年前的记忆一模一样，所以他该不该问她现在的年份？

「行了，走吧。」艾达将翻出来的车钥匙抛给他，显然是在发呆中的人有点后知后觉，手忙脚乱的接过。她可不想带着持续疼痛的肩膀开车，艾达为自己的行为找了个理由，「我可不希望遭遇敌人的后援。」

「好。」他将车钥匙放入口袋，低声应到。


	11. Chapter 11

他看上去没有因为她占据主导地位而提出意见，这很好，说实话她并不想费多余的口舌在这方面的问题上。他作战时的动作干净利落，不难看出其中的专业性与他丰富的经验，可靠，好吧，除了这个词她认为她没办法想出其他的形容。她注视着对方在狭窄的走道中率先冲了出去，他以迅雷不及掩耳之势扭断了队伍最后一名敌人的脖子，随后抬手两枪解决察觉动静而转身的另外两个，朝前翻滚躲过朝他扫射而来的子弹，一拳击中了最后一位的下巴，艾达甚至认为自己能够听见对方下颚碎裂的清脆声响。她抬起手，帮助对方解决了远处循声而来的另外三名，五枚子弹，她为这次的快速射击相当不满的蹙眉。

「谢了。」他又用他那低沉的嗓音说道，就像是会得到她的帮助再自然不过，他过长的金棕色刘海随着他转头的动作而晃动着——所以那真的不会遮挡住视线吗？这一问题突然从艾达的脑海中冒了出来，他警惕着前方的道路，却忍不住小幅度的侧头朝她望过来，他的视线让艾达觉得很不自在，就像是他们已经认识了很久一样，她为自己不切实际的想法皱了皱眉，或许是她看错了，毕竟她可不认为自己在短暂的生涯中遭遇过这样的探员。

相对于将时间浪费在思索这些事情上，还不如抓紧时间离开这。她很清楚她不应该感到急躁，但依旧没办法控制住，她已经受够了之前发生的一切意外状况。她跟随在对方的后面，当她的注意力全都集中在警惕那些敌人的时候，并没有发现走在她前面的家伙像是迷路般的在工厂内部绕了个大圈，索性他很快找到了正确的道路，不然再多出些时间大概就会引起艾达的怀疑。

「等等。」他们走下楼梯，在见到出口的瞬间对方伸出手臂拦住了正准备朝停靠着的黑色轿车走过去的艾达。更多的手电光出现在了黑暗中，艾达与他对视一眼发现后者大概是想要等那群暴徒离去后再想办法靠近那辆车。这会有些耗时，但至少能够确保一定的安全性。艾达沉默着赞同了对方的选择，重火力的交战可不是她想要的。

他们紧贴着墙壁躲在拐角的阴影处，利用少量的视野范围观察着敌方的动向。她能够听见声身旁沉稳有节奏的呼吸声，他的呼吸声被压得极地，就像是认为再稍微重上一点都会惊动那群人一样，在静谧无声的环境中如果不是他们靠的太近，艾达还真没办法听见。也许是职业习惯？但即便是他没有压低，那些人也不可能听见。

脚步声与交谈声不断地接近他们，艾达敏锐的发觉对方近乎在一瞬间绷紧了肌肉，随后被他们所能够听见的清晰命令打破，对方轻叹一口气，似乎在为自己条件反射如临大敌的表现而无奈，那拨人马很快在命令中分为了三人一组的几个小分队，朝着不同的方向进发。再等一等，艾达在内心小声的嘀咕道，目前只有一队人朝他们藏匿的拐角处走来，他们现在只需要等待其他人离开，然后悄然无息的——

原本还拦着她的‘探员’在那三个人靠近到足够距离的下一秒后招呼也不打的冲了出去，他直接将不知道从哪掏出来的战术直刀插进了最前面那家伙的脖颈，然后以极快的速度拔出，鲜血随着他的动作喷洒出来，但他并没有在意这些，转而将小刀抛至空中，反手抓住划过下一名的咽喉，同时一脚刀踢倒了准备呼叫增援的最后一位，足以踹翻丧尸的脚力令敌人连呼痛的时机都没有。

「我们必须快点离开这里，你不会知道这群人究竟有多么的心狠手辣。」艾达想她可能为对方的战力而感到惊异，不过很快又从他刚才顺畅的动作中回过神来。这么看来他们想要应对那群人大概是易如反掌，前提当然是在敌人分散的情况下。而她不久前见识过这些人对与自己敌对家伙的折磨，参与曾经针对他们而调查的探员也不会有太好的下场，她并不愿意无事生非。

「那可真是灾难。」对方低声打趣道，对于她的警告不以为意，那双眼睛似乎在告诉她，他见过其他更糟的情况。在再度确认他们四周已经没有其余的任何敌人后，他们从掩体后走了出去，来到了停靠着不少黑色轿车的空地上，「相信我，我的运气一向不错。」

他按下了车钥匙的开关，其中一辆轿车的车灯闪烁了几下，他们朝那辆车走去，他钻进了驾驶座，而艾达则在扫视了一眼工厂后坐上了副驾驶。她拉扯了一下安全带，考虑到自己肩膀的状况后选择了放弃，她并不需要坐太久的车，只要他们一进入市区，那么她就能够与这名临时同伴说再见了。

对方扭动车钥匙发动汽车，过于明显的声响很快引起了工厂内，依旧在寻找他们身影的家伙们的注意。他注视着几名从拆卸了一半的墙壁后因为声响而出现的敌人，毫不犹豫的踩下油门，箭一般的冲了出去，撞开了工厂虚掩着的铁门。

副驾驶座上的艾达因为突如其来的撞击而不平衡的往前倒去，又因为对方踩下刹车转弯的惯性而摔在了靠椅上。她咽下了伤口因为拉扯而产生的抗议，突然认为或许该自己掌握轿车的控制权。

那些人会花费点时间才能够追上来，艾达一边扭头朝窗外望去，一边想到，他甚至为了这辆车不在黑暗中成为明显的目标而关掉了车灯，等他们驶上岔路，大概就能够真正的摆脱掉那些家伙了吧。她重新将视线移回正前方，索性这里实在是太过于偏僻，他们并没有遭遇其他的过往车辆，不然在没有打开车灯的一片黑暗中可没那么好躲避。

「里昂。」对方率先打破了静默的气氛开口道，这令依然盯着前方道路思索着自己任务要求的艾达一愣，花了半分钟才反应过来他是在和她说话，她扭头看向对方被月色微微照亮的侧脸，「我的名字。」他又再次说道，像是怕她不理解那个词的意义。

所以现在是交换姓名的阶段？艾达沉默了半响，老实说她并不需要知道对方的姓名，毕竟他们很快，不需要半个小时之后就会分开，随后再也不会相见。但她的隐瞒可能会引起对方的怀疑，艾达考虑道，她有自信让他没办法顺着自己的名字查出任何信息。

「艾达。」长时间的等待后她给出了回应，对方倒也发出任何的催促，足够耐心，就像是他知道她会告诉他。这种感觉很不好，她皱着眉严肃的思索着，她开始认为这可能不是她的错觉，对方有些过于的了解她了，她的性格，她的一些想法，她的战斗习惯……这不太可能，今天确实是他们第一次见面。这或许是他待人的习惯，一个少见的巧合。

她注意到了里昂转弯驶上了一条绕远的小路，他大概想要利用这点来甩开后头的敌人，这算得上是个小措施，可惜不会有太大的用处，艾达想了想，还是没有将嘲讽脱口而出，那些人当然会分散开来以确保得以在每条不同的道路上寻找他们。

「看来想要甩掉他们没那么容易。」里昂注视着后视镜中远处的刺眼车灯说道，他偷偷的瞟了一眼艾达，同时在内心祈祷她并没有发现他在没有标牌的岔路口随便选了一条看上去顺眼的道路，他不清楚他们现在位于哪，自然也不会知道该走那条路才是正确的。但对方的脸上并没有出现疑惑或是其他的表情，这说明他的直觉没有出错，「我们该想些别的方式，艾达。」

他叫出她名字的语气让她不受控制的震了一怔，短促的音节让她没办法去分辨声音中包含着的复杂感情究竟是什么，她想这这期间肯定有什么是她没有注意或考虑到的，可这声听起来并不会让她感到奇怪。

「随后他们的通讯设施会让我们面对更多的敌人。」艾达猜到了他在打着什么主意，毫不留情的将期间最大的漏洞与威胁点明，虽然她也很清楚这么耗下去并不会个好的选择，他们总会追上来，毫无疑问。

「可他们赶过来的时间足够让我们消失在这条路上了。」里昂稍微减缓了车速反驳道，语气中的自信就像是这么做轻而易举。嘿，他可不知道艾达年轻的时候会这么的小心翼翼，她可是连武装直升机都能面无表情，轻松自如的面对。随后他又想起了曾经的经历，当艾达头一次面对舔食者的表现，老天，他真怀念这些。

「如果失败了……」她用一点也不信任的语气说道，谨慎的望着他。

「那么我就会下车拦截，吸引他们的注意力，」里昂迅速的接下来艾达的话，蓝眼睛中的自信像是从来没褪去过，「这样你就有足够的时间逃走了。」

「成交。」艾达短暂的闭上双眼，深吸一口气后说出这个词。


	12. Chapter 12

不断降低的车速让身后的敌人轻而易举的就与他们拉近了距离，她与里昂对视了一眼，摇下了车窗，她的短发随着灌进车内的风而乱飘着，随即而来的则是枪声，它们与轿车的金属相互碰撞发出叮叮当当的声响，火花四溅。艾达迫不得已低下头避开那些子弹，但汽车的行驶曲线告诉了她里昂已经尽力避开了大部分的攻击。

重火力的压制令艾达感到心烦，她在能够寻找到的间隙中所开枪的机会根本无法给与敌人太多的伤害，她的准头一向不错，但在轿车所绕出的，没有任何规律的S曲线下倒显得有些不够了。里昂偶尔会顾及到她的射击角度，但更多的时候仍然在想办法避开火线。

「里昂！」她在空了六发子弹后终于忍不住厉声叫道，持久战对他们来说绝对没有任何好处。你得信任他，即便是暂时性的，艾达在内心对自己说着，对方从刚才开始一直努力表现出毫无敌意，不过她依旧止不住的感到怀疑，她没办法看透他，她想。

「听你的。」她听见他这么说，紧随其后的则是突然下降的时速，她在还没反应过来的同时就已经与敌人并肩而行了。里昂在她差异的眼神中摇下驾驶位的车窗，猛的打转方向盘狠狠的朝对方的车身撞去。

老天，别告诉我这就是他的计划。艾达因为撞击而剧烈晃动了一下，嫌弃的想到。而敌方似乎也因为如此大胆的突发情况而愣了愣，甚至连枪击都为此停了下来。这阵停顿不需要太久的时间，即便是一秒钟也足够致命，更别提他们还为突如其来的相撞而慌了手脚，在他们反应过来试图反击的时候，艾达早已解决了副驾驶与驾驶座的两名家伙。两发子弹，自太阳穴穿透脑袋，一命呜呼。

「漂亮。」里昂沉声赞叹着，弯起了嘴角。他想起了自己在浣熊市遇见艾达的时候，对方所展现出来的枪法，老实说她当时还欺骗他学过一段时间的气枪，而他，虽然隐约的感觉到这是女间谍敷衍隐瞒身份的象征，但依然选择了信任。他当时脑海中一直充斥着该保护艾达，却总是被她所保护。

他又再度调转方向盘，毫不留情的重新撞上了后座位仍旧存在敌人的汽车，这次的撞击加剧了机械的失控，他踩紧油门飞驰向前，那辆车在他们的视野中碰撞上了护栏，随后侧翻在地，车身与地面的强烈摩擦带出了刺耳的噪音。

没有产生爆炸，但追上来几乎是不可能了，这么看他们的目的也应该达到了。艾达将探出车窗打算补抢的手收了回来，她没在道路的尽头发现其余的车灯，说明敌方的后援速度确实跟不上，正如他所预料的。她转过头望向一脸平静的里昂，在内心为他激进的选择翻了个白眼，假使那群敌人的反应稍微快上一点，又或者是她的准星偏移了，那么等待着他们的将会是没有任何阻碍的枪林弹雨。

所以他的表现像是异常信任她的枪法。艾达转念间又这么想到，他看似是无保留的相信着她，她不清楚其他的探员会有什么样的反应，但这显然不太正常，她或许该在一切结束后调查一下他，里昂，单凭这个名字可能有点困难。

「我说过了，他们追不上来。」当他们终于靠近市区的时候，里昂开口说道，他的声音中包含了细微的得意洋洋，似乎很满意自己的判断。艾达为此哼了一声没有搭理他，她专注的注意着他们身处的方位，迅速着自己该找个什么样的理由下车，然后消失在里昂的面前。

老实说她现在终于开始不太肯定对方的身份了，FBI、CIA……无论招惹上那个都足够她喝上一壶。她想起了自己半年前的那次跨国窃取机密的任务，目标当然不是美国，但谁知道国家间究竟有没有进行合作，她花了点时间仔细的思索着当时的流程，多次肯定自己没留下任何蛛丝马迹。

「芝加哥？」进入市区后里昂为街道的景色而小声咕哝着，即便周围的建筑与他最新，或是最后的记忆有着一定的差别，不过这并不妨碍他认出自己的所在地，他可是曾经来到这执行过几次任务。

「什么？」里昂嘀咕的音量实在是有些小了，让原本就陷入自己思绪的艾达更加没法听清楚了。她抬起头望向窗外，猛地发现他们已经摆脱那些见鬼的敌人返回了市区，这代表着她终于能够回到自己为了掩人耳目而租下的公寓中，拿走不久前得到的所有资料交给雇主，她在得到了那一大笔佣金后一定要给自己个假期，介于这次让她心情不愉快的小状况。

「没什么。」他很快回答道，看来艾达并没有听见他疑惑的自言自语，这令里昂松了口气。他已经多久没有遇到过如此警觉的艾达了？不过这没有什么不对，他可没办法想象出她会随便信任一名突然出现在她面前的人，她或许正想着该怎么利用他。

「那么你也是时候该停车了。」她不受控制的感到了点好奇，但探寻对方究竟在刻意隐瞒些什么很明显不属于她的工作范畴之内，而她与这名探员也不会再有任何相遇的机会了，她想，只要抵达了市区，甩掉那些麻烦可简单多了。

熟悉的命令式语句让里昂忍不住望了她一眼，他注意到了她受伤的肩膀。如果他还是那名浣熊市的小警察，肯定会被轻而易举的抢夺走支配权。他没有听艾达给出的要求，转而一言不发的将汽车停在了医院的门口。

「我想比起离开你该先处理好自己的伤口。」他在对上艾达质疑的眼神后说到，后者为他擅自的选择皱起了眉头，脸上写明了回绝。她自顾自的打开车门走下车，就像是无视了里昂的建议转身朝与医院相反的方向走去。噢，老天，她无视人的表现还是和从前一样。里昂摇了摇头，同时也走下车匆忙的追上了去，「嘿，起码包扎一下？」他快速的伸出手抓住了艾达的小手臂，在她尖锐的视线下坚定地与她对视。

「好吧。」半分钟的沉默后艾达同意了他的建议，她正努力让自己展现出对一名‘探员’的友好，而不是嘲讽他的多管闲事。她感到急躁，为自己藏在公寓中的资料可能被敌方察觉而担忧。她控制住了自己的情绪，尽可能平静的跟在对方身后登记了急诊。

他们排了比想象中还要久的队才成功解决了她肩膀上的小问题，但她还真没办法拒绝抓着她的小手臂，一脸恳求的望着她的里昂。当她从医院走出来的时候，从受伤开始后就持续不断的疼痛抗议终于得到了缓解，而里昂也似乎没有更多的理由跟在她的身后了。

「下次见，探员先生。」她迫不及待的道别，心思全跑到了她即将完成的任务上面。如果不是她的身份特殊，或许能够与这个人成为足够有默契的搭档。她有那么点可惜的想到，但很快这个念头被她抛弃在脑后。

这间医院与她的公寓距离不远，即便是警惕着可能埋伏的敌人，她依然花了很短的时间就抵达了目的地。她站在防盗门前沉默的等待了一会，仔细的确认没有任何闯入的痕迹后才打开大门。可惜屋内的情况令她大失所望，几乎是被翻得一团糟的状况让艾达感到恼怒，他们应该是趁她困在工厂时展开的搜索，毫无疑问。

她快步直径的走上前，来到了储物柜的旁边。她依照自己的记忆掀起了地毯，找到了藏在地板下面的隔层，感谢上帝她得到的资料都完好无损的存放在那里，艾达简单的检查后松了口气，她可不想搞砸了自己的任务，或是重新来上一次。

她将文件装在了顺手从地上捡起的档案袋中，里面作为掩饰的材料已经被倾倒在了地上。她甚至能够看见白色的纸张上印有不少的鞋印，简直就像是为了自己找到虚假、毫无意义的资料而做出的泄愤。太嫩了，艾达哼了哼，她几乎能够想象出对方是如何在不耐烦的寻找中发现了被她掩藏的极好的档案袋，抱着终于能够领功的心态却发现里面不过是内容丰富的废物。

「合作愉快。」她从储物柜的角落拿起了自己的车钥匙，走向门口，嘲讽般的对着空气说道，同时为她的任务目标无法听见这句话而感到惋惜。也许

她用虚假的身份租借了这间公寓，所以就这么离开也不会有任何的影响，更别说她的合同也已经到期了，看，她估算的时间还真是精准，原以为这个看上去有点难度的任务会耗费她更长的时间，现在看来也不过如此。虽然出了点小意外，但一切仍旧在她的掌控之中。

或许她这次最有趣的收获，大抵算得上是在工厂内与那名‘探员’的偶然巧遇。


	13. Chapter 13

夜色依然笼罩着整个城市，四周一如既往的安宁。她原以为会在走出公寓的一瞬间遭遇敌人的伏击，但直到她走到地下停车场内，预想中的画面都没有发生。这下轮到她来嘲笑那群敌人的粗心大意了，她站在车前想到，忙碌的检查着汽车的安全性，毕竟她可不想在驾驶的途中发现足以致命的定时炸弹。

艾达很愿意就这么离开芝加哥，但在此之前她还必须将这份文件处理好，交给她的雇主，当然。他们所约定的时间是明晚，这也就代表着她要在这座城市多逗留一天，对方大概也不太能肯定交易地点的安全性，所以才临时推迟了时间。艾达认为她能够等，这自然是毫无问题的，每个人都喜欢轻松的工作。

她坐进驾驶位，发动汽车的动作被车顶突如其来的沉闷撞击声打断了，这几乎令她寒毛直竖，甚至连心跳都为此而漏了一拍。艾达想她的表现情有可原，无论是谁在经历了不久前的麻烦后，都会神经紧张。她待在车内不敢乱动，在之前的任务中她见识过太多因为车载炸弹以至于连尸体都拼不齐的灭口，她足够谨慎，但显然这还不够。

她将注意力全都集中在了车顶，在几次让人感到疑惑的敲击声后深吸一口气，终于决定下车检查情况。她将手枪紧紧地握住，后知后觉的想起来她并没有将从临时同伴那得来的武器换回去，这真麻烦，她蹙了蹙眉，这表示着她需要找个机会将它还回去，毕竟他看上去擅长使用双枪，并且无论如何，他也算是帮助了她。

或许她现在就能够还回去。

艾达在注意到趴在车顶、正揉着自己脑袋的里昂时高挑起了眉毛，疑虑终于在她的内心成型。「那么现在你能再次说明你毫无威胁吗，探员先生？」她的准星没有丝毫犹豫的对准了他的脑袋，像猫一样咕噜咕噜的嗓音变得危险性十足。

熟悉的音调令头晕脑胀的里昂一愣，回过神来。他伸手遮挡住刺眼的电筒光，几秒钟后才反应过来自己究竟在哪。这看上去像是个停车场，他揉了揉自己发痛的太阳穴，然后是……汽车？他低头，发现自己所能够感受到的冷硬铁板是汽车的车顶。他晃了晃脑袋，尽可能的尝试回想起究竟发生了什么，他注视着艾达的离去，直到她的背影完全消失后才转身想要寻找一个临时的落脚点，随后他就被卷入了一次强大的引力拉扯中，上一次他感受到这点的时候，下一秒就来到了陌生的工厂，见到了举枪的艾达——这真是个熟悉的画面，里昂在内心抱怨到。

老天，他真不应该在得到了警告后仍旧乱动那些该死的机器。

「嗨……」然后他想起了自己的现状，有些窘迫的打着招呼。他注意到了艾达的眼神，上帝，他见过那个，而且无比熟悉，当对方露出这样的表情，就代表着他在没有给出合理解释的情况下很有可能真的会被她击毙。他还是头一次见到她这么望着她，嘿，这可真伤了他的心了。他习惯性自嘲着打趣，「我能够解释，但这真的需要时间。」

对方撇了撇嘴，似乎对他的说法不以为意。

「好吧，如果你不介意……就能够让我先下来吗？」他想了想，还是决定在解释前先为自己争取下改变处境的机会，说实话，趴在车顶上被艾达用枪口对着看上去实在是太蠢了，所以他总是不能够降落在正确的地方，对吧？

「不，我认为你现在的姿势很不错。」艾达连思考都没有就冷漠的拒绝了他的请求，她终究还是忍不住抬头看了一眼停车场的墙顶，在确保了那里密封的严严实实，没有任何的裂缝或是通风管道后将视线移回了里昂身上，「然后将你的手放在车顶上，探员。」她没有称呼他的名字，继续维持着职称。

那声撞击在车顶上的声响过于奇怪，简直就像是他从高处掉落下来。但这显然不太现实，除非他在她来到地下停车场时就一直攀附在天花板上，她眯起眼睛扫视着对方，没有在他的身上发现任何的护具。没有任何正常人能够在毫无工具帮助的情况下爬在天花板上，她想，而她在来到汽车前就已经谨慎的观察过四周的情况，他给人感觉就像是……凭空出现。

这不禁令艾达回想起了当她还身处于那间工厂的时候，同样的掉落，他摔在了被堆积起来的，报废的零件中。她也很肯定自己在进入房间后进行了简单的检查，没有任何能够藏匿的空间，这么说他真的是凭空出现？艾达突然被自己的想法逗笑了，这一可能性当然是等于零。

「那么解释？」她提醒着像是在望着她发愣的家伙，语气中的压迫感十足。

「好吧，其实我也不太清楚究竟发生了什么……」里昂尽可能的将自己的猜测组织成流畅的语言，他发誓他真的不知道该如何科学性的解释所发生的一切，他敢肯定他在莫名其妙出现在十几年前是由于他在任务中遭遇的那个怪异的机器，但莫名的出现在艾达身边……「准确来说，呃、我没办法控制住自己不出现在这里。」

他当然不可能对艾达全盘托出，说他其实是来自于十几年后？这个理由听起来有些天方夜谭了，先不说艾达究竟会不会相信，就算是此刻的他自己遇到了十几年后的艾达，都只会将这个解释当做是恶劣的玩笑。

他想他的解释一定是烂透了，毕竟艾达表现出对于他的话语一头雾水，她没有压低枪口，感谢上帝她没有开枪，那一定是因为他能够持有武器的双手正手掌朝下紧紧地贴在骑车车顶，不具备任何的危险性。

「所以你的目的和他们一样？」她收回了准备嘲笑对方拙劣解释的反讽，低声假装不经意间询问道。

「不，我保证我对你没有任何威胁。」里昂迅速的回答道，语气有些紧张兮兮。他可不想让艾达产生任何的误会，「我不会伤害你。」他努力的让声音体现出诚恳，他猜测这次意外被迫送往艾达的身边绝对不会是最后一次，「永远不会。」

这看起来他似乎并不知道那份资料的存在。艾达撇开了与里昂交织在一起的视线后思索道，他以为那群人仅仅是简单的想要她的性命，而他看上去也确实不太像是在说谎，但也仅仅是‘看上去’，艾达谨慎的想，如果他认为用这种方式就能够获得她的犯罪证据，那么就太蠢了。

「你可以先下来。」几分钟的考量后她说道，随后发现自己的这句话让局促不安的里昂长舒了一口气，对方迫不及待的从车顶上跳了下来，不愿意在上面多待一秒。「为了你在工厂的表现。」她皮笑肉不笑的扯了扯嘴角，缓慢的压低了枪口，拉开了驾驶座的车门。她注意到了不远处几辆驶进停车场内的车辆，他们在较远的那片区兜着圈子，那应该不是在寻找空的车位，而是她。

她在关上车门口打开车窗，将手枪抛给了愣在原地不知道该做些什么的家伙。她将武器还给了他，随后踩下油门头也不回的离开了，没有惊动不远处看起来依旧在寻找着她的敌人。艾达透过后视镜注视着黑暗中站在那的里昂，他将枪放回了枪套中，正用她看不懂的眼神，一眨不眨的注视着她，几秒钟后艾达移开视线，他们之间的距离已经让她不能够再看清他了。

她总认为这家伙身上存在着某些秘密，而这些又与她有关——但无所谓了。他们之间的交集已经到此为止了，即便对方真的是毫无科学依据的凭空出现，也已经和她没有任何的关系了。作为他曾经在工厂中帮助过她的回礼，她可以假装自己相信了对方傻兮兮的理由。

很快她驶出了停车场，确认了后视镜无法看见任何的人影或是车辆的存在。她可不相信对方有办法再度追踪到她，她在反追踪这方面有着极多的经验，更别说她现在还有着一辆速度远超于步行的载具。

「Huh……」被留在原地的里昂叹了口气，无奈的摇了摇头，意料之中，他想，但也许再度找到艾达并不会有想象中的那么困难，如果刚才所发生的并不是意外。这简直就像是他不被允许与对方拉开太远的距离，他或许会在下一秒，又或是一段时间后重新出现在艾达周围，希望到时候她不会坐在飞机上。

他注视着艾达离去的方向心不在焉的想到，随后转身同时拔出了双枪。几辆黑色的轿车停在了距离他几步远的道路上，率先从车上走下来的家伙做了个手势，目标明显是他。那么现在该轮到他帮助艾达解决这些没清理干净的小麻烦了，他耸了耸肩，「你欠我一次。」他低沉的自言自语道，与脑海中冒出的，艾达总调侃他的话重叠在了一起，下个瞬间他猛地举枪，扣动扳机。


	14. Chapter 14

当艾达终于找到一个合适的酒店时，朦胧的朝阳镀上了芝加哥市的建筑。她终于能够坐在房间内的沙发椅上好好地喘上一口气，逃离工厂的战斗算不上太困难，但她前期的遭遇实在是令她有些精疲力尽。她松懈肌肉让自己整个贴服的靠着椅背，注视着地毯上的花纹发愣。

她为自己不久前所经历过的感到了一丝不真切，里昂，那个就像是凭空冒出来的，给人感觉如同是政府探员的家伙。她想起了对方那双疲顿的灰蓝色眼眸，在见到她的一瞬间所闪过的惊喜，战斗时不同于常人的能力，漂亮的枪法，以及可靠。她从不会去试图在战场上相信除了她以外任何‘同伴’的能力，而对方却在第一次见面时就打破了这点。

他注视着她的目光有说不出的古怪，不得不承认她确实产生一种想要探寻对方所隐瞒的小秘密的想法，并且她感打赌那些都会是她想要知道的。这个想法出现的极快，但也很容易就被她抛弃了，没有必要，她很快又这么想到。

她在黑夜来临之前抽空睡了一觉，以保证自己在接下来的交易中精力十足。她归还了属于里昂的手枪，这就代表着她必须带着这把子弹数不足的、从敌人那抢夺来的手枪应对额外出现的特殊状况了。但她想或许手枪也并没有任何的作用，她可不认为那名雇主会让她将武器带入交易场所。

麻烦透了。她咂了咂舌不耐烦的想着，随后关上车门。她来到了一条偏僻的街区，昏黄的灯光让她感到极其不舒服。她往前走着，环视四周警惕着那些黑暗脏乱的小巷，她注意着店铺的标牌，直至找到那间短信中所指示出的酒吧。

相对于酒吧该有的状况来说，这间倒是显得有些安静了。她推门进入后环视四周，一瞬间店内所有的人都将视线集中在了她的身上，她朝正在擦拭着玻璃杯的酒保递出询问的眼神，后者偏了偏头示意她该前往二楼的隔间。

艾达为对方的沉默不语的指示而轻哼了一声，她走上楼梯，不出意外地发现房间的门口正站着两名面部表情严肃的打手。对方的视线扫过她，随后定格在了她腰间的枪套上，他伸出手，明摆着不允许她携带武器进入。她挑了挑眉，一分钟的僵持后才终于交出了自己的手枪，随即她才被允许走进房间。

桌球的碰撞声传入了她的耳膜，房间内依旧是坐着数目不亚于楼下的打手。「滴水不漏？」艾达将整个房间的布局一览无余后才略带讥讽的开口，这时站在阴影处、穿着黑色西装的男人缓慢的走了出来。

「抱歉，女士，但这是规则。」他走上前，隔着台球桌打量着艾达，很快注意到了她携带的档案袋，为此露出了笑容，「那么王女士，看来这一切都很顺利。」他甚至没有检查档案袋就已经开始赞许到，女间谍的能力从来都不容小觑，这也是为什么他们肯支付大价格来雇佣她。

「首先我想我该检查一下那份报酬。」艾达很快回应道，习惯性的占据了主导地位。大抵是听说过女间谍脾气的雇主并没有被冒犯的表现，他低声叫着一个名字，几秒钟后站在他身边的小弟从吧台后面将手提式保险箱拿了出来，放在了他们之间的圆木桌上。

对方打开箱子做了一个‘请’的动作，艾达伸手抽出一张纸币，确认了真实性后点了点头。她在对方的注视下将档案袋摆放在桌子上推了过去，后者取出文件随便阅读了几行，几乎在一瞬间确定了这是他们需要的资料。

「很完美。」他将纸张放回档案袋中说道，毫无疑问，物超所值。他当然不愿意看见这场交易出现任何的状况，艾达活着所能够产生的价值远比他们为了一份文件而杀了对方带来的要多得多，他想他们今后或许还会有更多的合作机会，「交易完成？」他说道，接过手下递过来的威士忌交给艾达，在后者明显的拒绝后只能够遗憾的将属于自己的那杯一饮而尽，「我很期待我们的下一次合作。」

「当然。」艾达礼貌性的笑了笑，她阖上保险箱为自己终于能够结束工作而感到愉悦。她想她可能有一段时间不想来到这个城市了，或许她该在下个工作的到来前，找个偏僻舒适的地点度上一段时间的假期。

正当艾达准备离开的时候，酒吧楼下突然间变得有些吵闹，她走到了门口，更加清晰的听见了玻璃摔打在地面上产生的声响，甚至是枪声。然后则是数量众多交杂着的脚步声，她猛地后退几步，顺手拿起了靠着墙壁的桌球杆。而她的雇主……显然那只是一名雇主的联络人，也同时变得警觉起来。

她听见了门口沉闷的碰撞声与惨叫，随后利用桌球杆在对方踹门闯入的一瞬间抢下先手解决了最前面的两名敌人，恰好那也是这群人中唯一佩戴有手枪的，艾达在没有得到任何枪械的回击后思索到，她侧身躲过朝她袭来的一拳，抓起了桌上摆放着的酒瓶砸在了对方的脑袋上。

随后她扭过头，发现酒吧中的人早已扭打在了一起，她没办法分辨出究竟谁是敌人，谁又是她雇主那方的打手。她一点也不为面前所发生的感到意外，长时间的卧底中她自然很清楚这份文件的重要性，而对方来的速度却比想象中要快得多了，也许是他们一开始就盯准了那名联络人的动向，又或者是内鬼，但这些已经不是她需要关注的了。

她需要离开这，艾达想到，打斗正在不断的升级，那些人运用上了所有能够随地捡起的武器，木屑随着木质吧台凳的碎裂而飞溅，彩色的赌币散落了一地，被推倒的圆桌以及碎裂的酒瓶加剧了混乱。

不用半分钟的时间她就为自己设计好了撤离的路线，她灵巧的绕过那些家伙来到门口，狠狠的踹向试图阻碍她的人的裆部，在对方呼痛的同时抬腿侧踢向他的脑袋。她的格斗技巧怎么说都不会太过于差劲，这使敌人连反抗的余地都没有直接沉重的倒在了地上。

她走下楼梯，没忘记带上自己的手提式保险箱。楼下的情况比上面还要糟糕，友方的打手几乎全都倒在了地上痛苦的呻吟着，剩余的几个能够做到的仅仅是在防御中抵抗，而她的出现很轻易让自己成为他们新的目标。

突如其来的枪击令她不得不进行紧急的翻滚着躲过，可惜依然慢了一步，她的脚踝被流弹擦过。她踉跄了一步，强迫自己站起身的同时让手肘狠狠的撞击上下一位朝她袭来的敌人。她连续三次击中了对方的胸口，然后曲起膝盖将其击倒在地。人数太多了，她在翻越至吧台后苦恼的皱起了眉，依旧带伤的她很可能不能够在短时间内轻松的解决他们。她的伤口因为刚才的动作而抗议着，就像是低鸣着提醒着自己哪里发生故障的机械。

但这很快将不再是一个问题。

从天而降，凭空出现，行吧，无论是那一个都很好形容现在的状况。艾达为突然出现的家伙第一次感受到了什么是瞠目结舌，她条件反射的扭头看向酒吧二楼，碎裂的玻璃窗很可能会是个好的解释，但她很肯定对方绝对不可能存在于她刚才的房间，她的雇主不会允许交易中存在陌生，特别是看上去就是一名探员的家伙出现，但他确确实实是从上面落了下来，以至于还砸烂了一张木桌。

「我就知道会这样。」她听见了里昂有些无奈的嘀咕声，对方揉着自己被摔痛的腰站了起来。他看上去更加的风尘仆仆了，她敢打赌他身上那些阴影稍重的块色是血液造成的，但那应该不是他的血，艾达没有任何疑虑的想到，她清楚他的能力，即便他们仅仅相处了可能才几个小时那么短。

里昂叹了口气，他想他大概已经可以习惯时不时的拉扯感了。场景改变的天旋地转依旧让他的胃有些不舒服，不过这并不能妨碍他曲起双臂交叉在前阻挡住了敌人挥来的一拳，间隙中他直接抓住了对方的衣领，一个漂亮的过肩摔将他砸在了吧台边缘。注意到对方掏出枪械的里昂没办法拥有任何的喘息时间，他跨步上前，拳头以狠辣刁钻的角度击中另一名家伙的腹部，扭过他的手让他脱力，手枪掉落在了地板上被他一脚踢开。

他揪住那家伙的衬衫用力将他向前抛去，抽出手枪对准了其余的敌人。对方因为子弹的威胁而不甘心的后退几步，里昂谨慎的观察着他们的行动，小心翼翼的挪到吧台旁，「你还好吧，艾达？」他瞥了一眼对方，发现并没有任何问题后松了口气。

「看来你得和我好好地解释一下了。」艾达缓慢的站起身，接过了里昂递给她的另一个手枪。她的内心依然为对方莫名的出现感到惊愕，但她很好的掩饰了这点。

「等我们离开这里后，当然。」里昂回答道，如果他持续不断的因为超出距离而被送往至艾达身边，交流自然很有必要。他与艾达交换了一个默契十足的眼神，不断地在与敌人的僵持中改变站位，下一秒同时撞碎酒吧窗户的玻璃一跃而出。


	15. Chapter 15

他们几乎是以同步的动作撞碎了窗户的玻璃，由于惯性而朝前翻滚后让自己恢复平衡。里昂在站稳的下一秒钟立刻转身开枪，他没有击中任何人，子弹所产生的效用仅仅是威慑性。店内的敌人因为他的射击而倍感犹豫，不太确定是否该冒着生命危险追上去，这为他们争取了些时间。

「行吧，现在我们该如何离开这里？」里昂一边开枪一边后退着问道，他完全不清楚发生了什么，但以艾达的表现来看，待在酒吧外可不是个明智的选择。他又往艾达身边贴近几步，即便注意力全在酒吧中可能会一涌而出的敌人身上，他还是发现了对方走路姿势的不自然。

「我的车。」她简洁的说道，虽然她现在有很多的疑惑需要里昂来解答，但显然此刻并不是好的时机。随即她为自己踏在地面上，脚踝所产生的尖锐疼痛蹙眉，她原以为只是被流弹简单的擦过，可疼痛告诉了她伤势比想象中的严重。她能够忍受这个，艾达想，不会有太大的问题。

对方没有继续说些什么，反而出现了一阵沉默。正当她打算扭头查看里昂究竟怎么回事时，后者三两步跨上前猛地将她打横抱了起来。突如其来的腾空感让艾达条件反射的尝试着揪住他的衣服，因为紧身衣的缘故甚至是捏痛了对方。

「放我下来，」她说道，试图让声音变得冷硬，她为对方的动作感到不自在，「这不需要你的帮助。」

但里昂就像是没听见她的话般继续抱着她往前小跑，就连她抽出了他的小刀抵在他的脖颈上时依旧脸不变色。他的表情看上去异常严肃，当艾达望进他的蓝眼睛时，发现了里面一闪而过的懊恼，与此刻的情景联系起来，倒像是在责怪他自己为什么不能在她受伤前出现。

艾达哼了一声撇开头望向前方，她的呼吸逐渐变得平稳。里昂将她抱的足够紧，即便是在跑步所带来的颠簸下也不会有任何失衡的可能。穿过小巷与静谧的街道，对方很快发现了她停在道路旁的汽车，「艾达。」这时他才低沉的叫了声，示意她该将车钥匙拿出来了。

两分钟后她被里昂安置在了副驾驶位上，对方还格外谨慎的为她系上了安全带。她感受到他发动了汽车，可并不愿意回头看他一眼，她注视着车窗外飞速而过的风景，几次张了张嘴却又不知道该说些什么。她不喜欢与任何人有着过近的距离，更别提像是一名伤患般的，被傻兮兮的打横抱着，她不喜欢里昂身上刺鼻的硝烟味，还有他发烫的手心温度——

「你还好吧？」她又听见里昂这么问她了，这令艾达有些不耐烦的转过头想要用嘲讽回答他的询问。她望向他，对方正趁着红灯的期间用那双带有疲惫与忧郁的灰蓝色眼眸注视着她，他的脸上藏不住的全都是担忧。

「我没事，不用担心。」她不知道怎么就将这句与内心所准备的，丝毫不同的话脱口而出了。随后她敏锐的发现了里昂像是松了口气般的表现，她原以为对方会率先询问她前往那间酒吧的目的，可他给她的感觉就像是……将她的安危放置在第一位，「谢谢。」她又控不住的说出这个词。

「看来我的出现很及时。」几分钟令人烦躁不安的沉默后，里昂这么说道，这提醒了艾达那些环绕在她脑海中的疑惑。他像是并不意外自己会突然出现，但她根本猜不透对方究竟是如何做到这点。她敢肯定里昂不可能绕过自己卓越的反追踪能力跟在她的后面，也许他的目标是她的雇主，可这根本说不通，他所表现出的、对于所有状况的一头雾水并不是装出来的。

「那么现在你该给我一个合适的解释了。」艾达用手撑着下巴，将视线再度转移到窗外的风景后说到。她注意到了里昂的行驶路线，漫无目的，当然，他显然仅仅是在尽可能的原地那间酒吧的街区，这再度动摇了她内心对于里昂的猜忌。

她说过她对里昂的出现感到了好奇，但这并不妨碍她想着该如何才能够让对方下车离开。她已经将自己所得到的交给了雇主，后续对方将会面对什么也不属于她工作的范围之内了，所以她原本打算在得到报酬后直接离开这座城市，而里昂的出现打乱了她的计划，她当然不可能带着对方一起离开。

「虽然这么说会有些奇怪，但我想你在近期的时间内大概没办法摆脱我了。」他偏头不经意间看见了艾达的表情，他足够了解她，甚至不用猜测就知道对方在想些什么。这与之前自然有些不同，毕竟现在的艾达还不会在露出了那种表情后毫不犹豫的掏出绳枪，消失在他的面前。

「这么说你确实是来调查我的，探员？」艾达歪了歪头，她只能够将里昂的这句话理解成这个意思，「老实说我对你们可不太感冒。」

「不……我的意思是，无论我用什么方式离开，最后的结局都会是回到你身边。」里昂解释道，他当然很清楚艾达最讨厌些什么，她的一些喜好几乎是十几年来都没有改变过。随后又在艾达古怪的注视下反应过来自己所说的话有些诡异的暧昧，又有点不自在的清了清嗓，「我需要时间才能详细解释，但正如我所说的，我对你产生不了任何威胁。」

他又匆忙添了一句，随后发现艾达的表现比他还要不自在。她还没能够游刃有余到像是十几年后那样总喜欢戏谑的调侃他，但他的那句话并没有说错，里昂想，只是他的表述可能出了些问题。然后他又感到了些慌张，老天，他不会被艾达误会成是什么奇怪的家伙吧？

艾达似乎在思索她是否该给与里昂足够的时间去解释，他的意思很明显是无法在车内三言两语的说清楚。他的那句话实在是有些奇怪了，艾达撇了撇嘴，但假使将它往里昂之前的表现联想起来，他大概指的是突然出现在她附近这种怪异的情况吧。她能够相信工厂的那次会是巧合，但接下来发生的让她怎么也无法说服自己。如果他的话属实，也就表示无论她将他扔在这座城市的那个角落，最终都会莫名其妙的摔落在她的眼前。

她只能暂时相信他。

「里昂。」她选择了比起探员相对温和点的称呼，这大概也能代表着她深思熟虑后所下的决定。当对方用询问的眼神望向她时，艾达将手机抛给了他，后者手忙脚乱的腾出一只手接住，有些不理解的朝她眨了眨眼，但她接下来并没有说什么，转而继续望着车窗外。

里昂低下头，他扫了一眼艾达交给他的手机，发现了亮着的屏幕上显示出了一个地点。所以说这就是他们接下来的目的地？他有点不确定的想到，他想要从艾达口中得到肯定的回答，可惜女间谍似乎并不打算理会他。这也算是个好现象，里昂叹了口气，他调转车头往另一条相反的道路上驶去，艾达并没有将她赶下车，甚至是默许了他待在她的身边。这是不是意味着他不用再去担忧自己会在一个不适时的情况下出现在她身边，虽然前三次已经能够被包含在‘不适时’之内。

她给出的地址是一间安全屋，再三确定他无法得到艾达的回应时，里昂只能够将思绪集中在上一分钟被交付的手机内容中。他不太清楚艾达究竟拥有多少间安全屋，但他敢打赌自己已经去过不少，特别是美国境内的，而这间恰巧也包括在内。但那可算不上太好的回忆，他只有在被追杀、受伤或是其他的特殊情况下才能前往对方的安全屋。

这么说来这间安全屋她十几年前就已经拥有了？难怪看上去会比其他的要陈旧许多。里昂在枯燥的驾驶途中漫无边际的思索到，他尽可能控制住自己，假装对于寻找那份地址的详细地点格外陌生，他想他一定掩饰的极为差劲，好几次他甚至不用看路标就已经拐上了正确的道路。

他分心的观察着艾达，后者依旧是处于自我防备的状态中。她没有对他过于熟悉的表现提出异议，这让里昂在小心翼翼等待质问，在内心反复编造答案的同时感到窘迫。她也许已经反复犹豫该不该杀掉他了，里昂不安分的想。

「看起来你欠我很多解释，探员。」在大致能够估计出里昂对她的熟悉度时，艾达开口说道。她所给出的地点与真实的有所差距，单词的改变不太明显，而第一次前往那的人大抵都会在刚才的岔路口驶向另外一条路。

车停在了一栋白色的独栋房前，艾达掏出了手枪，这是里昂交给她的，但这并不妨碍她用它对准对方的太阳穴。


	16. Chapter 16

里昂极其清楚他会得到这些，而艾达直到此刻才将枪拔出来已经出乎他的意料，要知道他原以为她会在中途的加油站就已经这么做，但她没有，反倒让他抵达了安全屋。他当然没办法猜测到问题出在地址上而非他的轻车熟路。

「行吧，现在枪在你的手上。」他平静的面对艾达的猜疑，甚至没有尝试躲避抵在脑袋上的枪口。他不知道自己是从哪浮现出这股自信，特别是在面对完全能够算得上是半个陌生人的艾达，他没有遗忘对方的职业，间谍，当然，「我不会对你说谎。」

他的言外之意是在等待着她的提问，艾达心想，这倒是有些好笑了，她根本没办法分辨出对方是否在撒谎。他的声音一如既往的沉稳，让人不自觉地感到信服。他或许有一句话没有说错，那就是他对她毫无威胁。算上这次她总共与他见了三次面，而他毫不忌讳的将武器交给她，帮助了她两次。

「职业？」她简单明了的询问，这个答案会是她判断自己该不该扣动扳机的第一步。

「特工。」对方在思索了几秒钟后将答案交给她，她为此高挑起眉毛，这与她先前猜测的没有太大差别，探员、特工，隶属政府机构。但后者明显比前者更具有威胁性，她可不相信一名特工会不计报酬的三番五次帮助一名间谍，光从职业就已经能够感受到他们之间的对立立场。

「目的？」她的语气趋于严厉。你就像是相信了他刚才的回答，她在内心对自己说道，可你带着他来到自己的安全屋，不就是已经相信了他会随时出现在你身边的谎话吗？她下一秒又这么想到，他曾经帮助了你，对，这是为什么他待在这里的原因。

「没有。」这次他没有思考就立刻给出了回答，他依旧搭在方向盘上的手指轻轻点着节奏，他的脑袋轻微的摇晃了几下，像是想要转头望向她，「我想你大概不会相信，但我没有任何的目的。」他耸了耸肩，如同艾达浪费时间提出了个毫无意义的问题，「如果非要说——我想找方法离开这。」

那一瞬间艾达有些分辨不清他这句话究竟是指离开这栋安全屋，还是摆脱那个奇怪的现象离开她的身边。

「剩下的我们能够进去之后再谈。」他紧接着低声说道，就差没转头朝她眨巴眨巴自己的眼睛了。这辆车可能足够安全，可惜没能达到里昂的要求。他身上所发生的事情太过于匪夷所思，也拥有极度的利用价值，老天，谁都想知道未来的世界线走向，「艾达。」

他又用那种语气叫着她的名字了。极为复杂的口吻，像是缠绕在一起的毛线团。眷恋与温柔被小心翼翼的藏匿在了最下面，不同于以往的是他更多的添加了些恳求。艾达抿了抿唇，拒绝的话怎么也说不出口，他的表现令她的内心发生了很微弱的改变。

「你该为你的枪上弹了。」她将手枪扔回给从刚才开始就保持着姿势丝毫没有动弹的特工，结束了短暂的、令人感到压抑的对话。对方有些困惑朝她望去，拿起那把被扔在他双腿上的手枪，一瞬间就发现了里面的弹匣已经空了。

「Woman……」他有些无奈的摇了摇头，重新发动汽车将其停在安全屋旁的停车位上。随后艾达走下车，默许了他跟在她的后面。她掏出钥匙打开了大门，里昂饶有兴趣的注视着这一切，他眼前的画面与十几年后的重叠在了一起，只是现在的艾达要更年轻一些，她依旧穿着她喜爱的红色，黑色的发丝要比以后短上一些。

此时的情况可比他第一次来到这栋安全屋时要轻松的多，里昂跟随在她身后走进去，心不在焉的想到。他那时的记忆要伴随着更多大量的鲜血，刺鼻的腥味，丧尸的腐臭以及艾达身上比平时要冷上一些的温度。

他们来到了起居室，艾达转身示意身后的特工能够暂时先坐在沙发上。她想要和他好好地谈一谈，虽然她极度不愿意，但总不能放任这名特工一直待在她的身边，假使他所说的状况属实，这可能就代表着不仅仅是现在，对方也会在她的工作期间跟随在她旁边，这实在是有些麻烦了，她可不想被迫带着一名号称自己没有威胁性的特工完成间谍的任务。

但里昂并没有理会她，反而三两步走上前挡在了她的面前。艾达挑了挑眉无声的询问，后者看了看她，随后又一脸坚定的将视线移动到不远处的沙发上，他大概是想让她先坐过去，艾达心想，但首先她要将自己的事情处理好。

大概是发现眼神并没有发挥太大的用处，艾达依旧想要绕过他往卧室的方向走去，里昂只能够强硬的直接环住她的腰将她抱起，在她为突发状况而愣了一愣的时间内把她小心的放在了沙发上。陷入了柔软沙发中的艾达眨了眨眼，发现对方迅速转身往角落的橱柜跑去，拉开柜门将摆放在最下面的医疗箱领了出来。

她敢肯定那个柜门不是用玻璃做的，艾达歪了歪头盯着将医疗箱摆放在她脚边的特工，这也就表示对方不可能看见箱子的位置，除非他从一开始就清楚它放在那里。这不太可能，如果用提前调查来解释里昂为何会知道安全屋的地址，也没办法解释他为什么对于医疗箱的摆放位置如此熟悉，一名想要追捕间谍的特工并不需要了解她家的医疗箱究竟放在哪里。

「止痛药？」里昂在她因为思考而发愣的期间取出了药片询问道，听见这个名字后依然处于在自我思绪中的艾达条件发射的摇了摇头，她从不需要止痛药，那玩意只是放在医药箱内的装饰品。

然后她猛地反应过来，对方谨慎的捧起了她的脚开始处理她脚踝上的擦伤。没有贯穿，可伤口的大小也足够让里昂紧紧地锁住眉头，这比他想象中的要严重多了，如果他早一点看清伤势，那么在加油站停留时就会帮她处理好。艾达尝试着缩了缩自己的腿，她不太习惯也不需要任何人帮她处理伤口，但里昂的力道坚定不容拒绝。

她在对方使用生理盐水冲洗伤口时握紧了双拳，她的脚部神经为此轻微的抽搐了几下。这也使里昂将自己的动作放的更加轻柔，随后是缝合上药，他将消毒纱布盖在了她的伤口上，用绷带紧紧地包扎。

痛，毫无疑问。在里昂终于结束了一连串娴熟的包扎后，她后知后觉的发现自己的后背已经整个被冷汗浸湿了。她的双手不受控制的有点颤抖，而她想她的脸色大概也很难看，介于里昂露出的有些不知所措的表情。他像是想再度将止痛药交给她，可惜在清楚她会拒绝的情况下只能够苦闷的注视着她。

「你对任何人都是这样吗？」她突然开口问道，这让半蹲在她面前的特工一愣。

「什么？我是说……不。」他语速极快的回答道，在注意到了艾达的眼神后才回过神来，现在是十几年前，艾达甚至还没有遇到过那名浣熊市的小警察，他的手不自觉的颤动了几下，他将注意力集中在整理医疗箱上，猛然间尝到些苦涩的味道。

「你认识我。」艾达若有所思的说着，她只能够得出这个结论，「但我可不记得在哪见过你。」她注视着对方在她眼前晃动的金棕色发丝，涌起了一股想要伸手摸一摸的冲动，「我确定我没有失忆过。」

「或许我在未来认识你。」他站起身将医疗箱放回原来的位置，有些紧张的舔了几下嘴唇，将事实以一种开玩笑的打趣语气说出口。他想着自己或许该说出更多会令她信服的情报，但他没有办法，他没办法控制住这些，简直就像是存在一种莫名的外力阻止着他。

「所以下一句你就要告诉我，你其实是从未来到这来的？」艾达嗤笑一声对于里昂的玩笑不以为意，她在适应了脚踝的疼痛后从沙发上站起来，缓慢的朝厨房移动。她从冰箱中取出一瓶矿泉水，几秒钟的犹豫后又拿出了另外一瓶，「那么你什么时候才回去你的未来，特工先生？」

她拧开瓶盖靠在大理石的烹饪台边注视着里昂，后者的脸上闪过一丝迷惘。

「我不知道。」里昂摊了摊手，只有他知道他自己远没有表现出来的那么平静，「也许下一秒，也许一年……」他降低了自己的声音，以至于最后一句话艾达并没能够听见，「我总是很佩服自己的运气。」

「所以在你解决你的小问题离开前都要待在这里？」艾达在喝下三分之一的水后问出了最关心的问题，她很介意自己惹上不必要的麻烦，也很介意自己的安全屋内多了一个来历不明的房客。

「如果你不希望我在你睡着的期间突然砸在了你的身边，我想是的。」他慢吞吞的说道，低头玩着手中的矿泉水。虽然他更认为结果大概会是艾达安全屋的屋顶被他砸穿，而他也不得不绑上各种的石膏。

「地下室，或者阁楼。」半响的沉默后，正当里昂认为他会被赶出安全屋时，艾达生硬的给出选项。

「阁楼，当然。」他松了口气迅速回应道，如果他没有记错，阁楼的行军床大概会比地下室的水泥地舒服多了。


	17. Chapter 17

在肯定了自己不会流落街头后，里昂认为他终于可以坐下来好好地喝点水喘口气了。老实说他对于目前的情况仍然是一头雾水，他莫名其妙的来到了十几年前，随后又被强制性的绑到了艾达身边——当然后者并不是跟问题，他想这应该是有原因的，比方说他在任务中确实是遇到了神秘莫测的女间谍，后者随意的警告了他不要对这些机器太过于好奇，而他则像是每一次那样，在艾达出现后大部分的思绪都集中在了她的身上。

老天，希望艾达发现了他在她面前毫无征兆的凭空消失，正在想办法搞清楚那架机器从而将他带回去。

他没办法控制住这点，里昂想，艾达的出现总会造成他无时无刻不在想着她，他习惯性的让视线追逐着对方，即便是在危机四伏的战场上。他已经不会为此感到意外了，这样的情况持续了整整十几年，而他无法改变、也不想改变这点。他喜欢让艾达偷偷溜进他的思绪，但也会苦恼对方总是不分场合的占据他的脑海。

他抬起头注视着墙壁上挂着的简约日历，1997年，他注意到了那个圈，而浣熊市事件的爆发为1998年，也难怪艾达没有认出来他。这么说起来她还没有经历过那些，里昂突然感到了一丝沉重，他想他永远都不会忘记曾经在浣熊市所发生的一切，那个夹杂着绝望与爱意的亲吻。

「我想你应该没有受伤。」艾达的突然出声吸引了里昂的注意力，他立刻扭头望向对方，后者依旧维持着与刚才相同的姿势，她双臂环抱在胸前，注视着他的眼神疑惑不解。

「什么？」里昂走出自己的思绪有点迟钝的询问，他没办法克制住那些画面闪现在他的面前，艾达帮助他包扎伤口时轻柔的动作，她为了救他而身负重伤，她被他抱在怀中时所说出的那些话——这一切曾经在他逃离浣熊市后不断地浮现在他头脑，直到他在西班牙重新遇见艾达，确定了她依然活着的时候才有所减少，仅仅会出现在他梦魇的最深处。

「所以并不是伤口让你露出……」她眯起眼睛审视着不远处坐在沙发上的特工，有些苦恼的寻找合适的形容词，她想里昂大概不属于那种一般类型的特工，毕竟他所表现出来的实力惊人，「那种痛苦的表情。」她的声音猛地降低了，忽然明白过来自己似乎探寻了对方一部分过于私密的区域。

「你可以当我受伤了。」他将那些不断冒出来的画面赶出脑海后说道，又重新变回了那副疲惫的模样，「我想我该先去休息一下，」他捏着矿泉水瓶的手紧了又紧，被压迫的塑料发出了清脆的噼啪声，「阁楼，对吧？」里昂一边沉声说道一边站起来，他迫切的想要睡上一觉，然后再来烦恼接下来需要克服的问题。

他等待了半响，在艾达默许的情况下转身朝阁楼的方向走去。他从拐角处的狭窄楼梯抵达二楼，很轻易的寻找到了位于天花板上的暗格，他熟练的将梯子放下来，三两下爬了上去。这里还是和从前——之后一样，小型的办公桌，书架上零零散散的摆放着几本书籍，深灰色的行军床放置在窗户边上。

里昂放任自己倒在了那张品质极差的床上，注视着房顶却怎么也感受不到睡意。他的内心远比表现出来的要慌张多了，他经历过各式各样糟糕的情况，但是却没有哪次会像现在这般无助。他无法判定自己会在何时离开，或者究竟能不能返回正确的时轨，同时他也无法说出已知的事实，就好像与未来有关的一切在他这都成为了禁忌，这也表示说他没办法警告或是阻止艾达接下有关于浣熊市的任务。

「意料之中。」他沉重的叹了口气后自言自语道，他不想让自己看上去仅仅是无关紧要的过客，可惜他无可奈何。

他不太清楚自己是如何睡着的，但当他翻了个身从行军床上面摔下来的时候，窗外刺目的光芒已经像是闹钟般的强迫他醒过来。很快浑身的酸痛令他克制不住的呻吟一声，他的腰与手臂都在抗议着这张床的不舒适程度，当然还有状况最惨烈的脖颈。他动了动僵硬的四肢，混沌的脑海正催促他回到床上继续睡上一会。

接近黄昏时分，艾达才终于见到了晃悠悠从二楼走下来的特工，她不知为何在内心松了口气，他看上去应该是睡过头了，而非消失不见或别的些什么，她的意思是，她当然愿意看到里昂解决了他自身的小问题，离开她的安全屋。

「你醒了。」她说，对方打了个哈欠并朝她露出了一个微笑。他看上去没有一天前那么糟糕了，她想，她是指她已经没法从他脸上看到那份不知所措的迷惘，虽然他仍旧表现的毫无目标，碰运气般的等待自己的结局。

「唔……那可真不太舒服……」他揉着自己的脖颈低声嘟囔着抱怨，扯了一下自己皱巴巴的裤子。他应该是匆忙的打理了一下，艾达注意到了他的下巴上并没有刮的特别干净的胡茬，他大概是利用了他的那把小刀，毫无疑问，无论他对于她的安全屋有多么的熟悉，都不可能在任何角落翻到剃须刀，她可不用那玩意。

「或许你该换下这身衣服。」艾达将从柜子中翻找出的备用毛巾与牙刷交给他，略带嫌弃的说道。当她与里昂走的足够近的时候，就能够闻到他身上那股刺鼻的硝烟，血腥与流淌出来的汗相结合的气味，这可让人感觉不怎么舒服，她甚至都要怀疑她被迫收留的不是一名特工，而是流浪汉了。

「谢了。」他接过毛巾后嘀咕的道谢，有些惊讶的发现对方甚至为他买了一套衣服。白色的衬衫和牛仔裤，摸上去布料并不怎么舒服，但这已经足够让里昂瞪大双眼。他在几分钟前还在苦恼着该如何为自己弄套衣服，毕竟他口袋中的信用卡可不支持在十几年前使用。

半个小时后他从浴室走了出来，被水沾湿的金棕色发丝耷拉下来，右边的刘海几乎要完全遮挡住他的半边脸颊。那件衬衫似乎有些小了，他不得不挽起了过短的袖子露出小手臂，甚至还没能够扣上由上往下数的前三颗扣子。他充斥着伤痕的胸膛有一部分裸露了出来，其中有几道过于明显的看上去就像是大型猛兽的利爪所为。

会接触到危险野生动物的特工？艾达有些疑惑的歪了歪头。

里昂在原地站了一会接受艾达的审视，随后在发现了对方并不想说话后只能够转身走向起居室。他重新坐在了那张柔软的沙发上，突然间想和这间安全屋的主人争取一下睡沙发的可能性。

他拿起了摆放在茶几上的报纸，在没有笔记本电脑的情况下只能够依靠这样的方式获取新闻。艾达居然没有在客厅摆上一台电视，她大概是不常来到这里，里昂叹了口气，幸好她没忘记订阅报纸。他迅速浏览着新闻，上面自然不会拥有他需要的消息，现在才1997年，他对自己说，他甚至怀疑自己根本没办法抵达浣熊市。

艾达依旧带着警觉注视着他，她假设了很多种可能性，但里昂像是每一种都不太符合。她趁他睡着的期间进行过简单的调查，意料之内没有获得任何的消息，他没有将姓氏告知她，即便想要进行更加详细的排查也只是大海捞针。更别说在她的情报网所能够接触到的特工方面，也根本没有与他相近的档案。

「你应该知道食物在哪。」少许片刻后艾达撇开一直牢牢锁定在里昂身上的视线说道，她拿起手边的咖啡杯转身往书房的方向走去。随后又像是想起什么似的偏过头，「解决完你的午饭，我想你不会介意陪我做上个小实验。」

她想她还是必须肯定里昂所给出的信息的真伪，像是他真的无法离开她的身边。

「行吧。」他放下报纸没有对艾达的要求提出异议，他直到能够听见艾达关上书房房门的声响后才从沙发上站起来。他走向厨房从柜子中取出了意面与酱汁，然后拿出一口锅往里面倒满水。他打开冰箱发现了里面有着种类更加丰富的食物，犹豫了几秒钟后仅仅是取出了两枚鸡蛋。他正咕噜咕噜叫着提醒他的胃可没有给予他更多的时间去处理麻烦的食材，他注视着锅中翻腾的热水，好心情的低声哼起了歌曲旋律。

简单的意面外加两个煎蛋，这大概是自他从执行那个该死的任务以来吃过最好的食物了。他想他可能一辈子都没办法习惯融化了的巧克力的口感，还有当他打开包装袋时内部的惨状。他风卷残云般的解决了一大盘的面，将餐具放进水池后连嘴都没擦就跑去敲响了艾达书房的房门。


	18. Chapter 18

既然艾达需要一个实验，那么里昂认为他可以毫不犹豫的满足她。他能够理解来自于对方的猜疑，而她在将他领回安全屋开始就已经做得足够多了，虽然这其中他帮助过她可能占了极大一部分原因。他向来不会拒绝艾达的要求，也亏得这次不过是需要他来印证他所说的都是事实，并不是被枪指着脑袋强迫交出病毒样本。

「让我们来看看这是否就像是你说的一样。」她在里昂进门后放下了手中的资料，望向他。她伸手将一缕发丝别到耳后，这不算过分，她想，即便对方算得上是救了她两次，她依然得保持戒心，「你知道该怎样离开这。」她想她或许该解释一句，毕竟这听上去太像是她在赶走他——赶走他从一开始就没有被她纳入考虑的范围，但为什么？

她没办法回答自己提出的问题，索性将这归类为她并不想恩将仇报。随后她注视着里昂了然的点了点头，毫无反抗的就接受了这有些过分的提议。他本该没必要这么做，艾达想，前三次的经历足以证明他身上所带有的奇异表现。如果她将前两次归类为巧合，那么第三次她甚至能够发誓特工根本不可能在场，她的雇主可不会让无关人员提前躲藏在那间酒吧。

里昂缓慢的退出了书房，时间还算早，他扫了一眼墙上的时钟，这说明他还有时间能够在重新返回安全屋后吃上一顿晚饭，当然了，这并不是说他在期待艾达的厨艺，他太了解对方了，自从有幸品尝过之后，就开始想方设法的阻止她再度进入他公寓的厨房。

他有说过艾达住在他公寓的时间比待在她自己的安全屋的时间还要长吗？

他拒绝了艾达交给他的车钥匙，他可不想在驾驶车辆的途中被毫无征兆的拽回艾达身边。所以他漫无目的地在接到上游荡着，艾达的安全屋相当的偏僻，每个独栋房之间相隔的距离有些远，这也是为什么他们耗费了两天的时间才在夜间抵达，也是艾达会怀疑他的主要原因。

两个半小时后他来到了一片陌生的林地旁，他没去注意自己究竟走了多远，或者是走上了哪个奇怪的方向。现在的他没有必要去在乎这些，反正他在最后肯定会莫名其妙的强制被重新送往艾达的身边。他深吸一口气，无所事事的踩着脚底厚实的青草地。他继续往前走着，突然发现已经许久没有毫无压力的走入一片树林了，他不用去警惕那些可能从树干后头冒出来的感染者，这很不错。

他想起了曾经遭遇过的、那些穿梭在林间的丧尸犬，猛然间无比的想要立刻前往浣熊市。他为即将要发生的事情感到焦躁不安，可惜规则从来不会让他钻空子，老实说他是不是应该庆幸自己能够以实体的方式存在于过去，而非虚体。

他又叹了口气，不让自己继续纠结于这一问题。他掏出了自己毫无信号的手机尝试着转移注意力，他怎么会忘记了能够用这玩意来向艾达解释自己确实来自于未来——然后呢？他又想到，他没办法回答艾达任何对于未来发展的询问，也无法告知她即将会经历些什么，他呼出一口闷气，烦躁的将手机塞回了口袋中。

这次的拉扯感来的可能有些晚了，正当天色开始逐渐变暗，他站在陌生的林中听着逐渐变弱消失的鸟叫，怀疑自己是否能够赶得上晚饭时，才感受到那令人晕眩的该死传送，然后是下落，他摔在了狭小的空间内，脊背、手臂、双腿，或是说身体的大部分面积都狠狠的撞在了冰冷的石壁上。

「该死……」酸痛的肌肉外加沉重的撞击简直就是噩梦，他抱怨的在内心嘀咕道，扶着石壁打算睁开因为晕眩而暂时闭上的双眼站起来。然后他侧过头，视线恰巧与因为撞击声而出现的女间谍四目相对，「我想你现在该知道我没有说谎了。」他顿了顿，朝高挑起一边眉毛的艾达说道。

「你该庆幸现在时间还早，我并没有打算睡觉。」她翻了个白眼，掩盖住脸上的微弱的惊异，此刻她终于明白并且相信里昂所说的话了，仅仅只他没办法离开她身边这点，「你可真会选择降落地点，特工先生。」

「什么？」对方的话让里昂回过神来，她的语气中带有熟悉的嘲讽，假使她是十几年后的艾达，肯定还会夹杂上一些调侃。他环视四周，后知后觉的发现坚硬冰凉的石壁其实是艾达浴室内的白色浴缸中，「我……我很抱歉。」他有些尴尬的说道，双耳染上了一层红色，幸好艾达并没有在使用它。

里昂眨了眨眼，发现对方也有点窘迫的撇开视线，行吧，这大概也是她的语气中为什么不包含戏谑调侃的原因了，他想，下一秒开始迅速的运转起有些卡顿的思维，试图做些什么来缓解尴尬的氛围。

他飞快的从艾达的浴缸中站起来，下一秒听见了对方嫌弃的咂舌声。他顺着艾达的视线低下头，发现他沾有泥泞的鞋子在她干净的大理石地面上踩出了明显的污痕。老天，这肯定是他在林地中乱逛时得到的，他懊恼的呻吟一声，手忙脚乱的脱下了鞋子。

「或许我能帮你打扫一下。」他不抱希望的提出补救措施，领着鞋子眼睛一眨不眨的站在原地注视着她。不知道为何艾达硬是从他的视线中读出了一种可怜兮兮的味道，并且在她下一秒打算仔细观察时消失的无影无踪——可能是错觉，她想。

「带着你的鞋子离开我的浴室。」她当然不会接受里昂的建议，她往旁边挪出了些空间做了个‘请’的手势。这么说来里昂之前所担心的问题也并非是毫无道理，她望着对方离去的背影后思考到，他或许真的会在她睡觉的时候猛地落在她的身边，如果不是他一脸自己无法控制降落地点的懊恼模样，她就该怀疑这名特工是否是故意掉进她的浴缸中。

看来他也并不是对此毫不在意，艾达注视着对方在金棕色发丝的掩盖下通红的耳朵想到，也不仅仅是她一个人为此感到不自在。

里昂摇摇摆摆的走出浴室，他将沾满泥土的鞋子随手扔在了玄关。天旋地转的场景转换让他的脑袋有些晕眩，如果不是他胃里的食物一早就已经消化完了，指不定刚才就不受控制的吐了出来。他想他大概没办法习惯这种传送方式，这简直比待在一架即将坠毁的飞机上还要令人难以忍受。但正如他所预料的，他根本没必要为自己达到了陌生区域而感到忧心，他总会返回艾达身边。

他迫切的需要在沙发上坐上一会来缓解自己的头晕目眩，但在他极有可能直接瘫在上面就会睡着的情况下，里昂改变了自己的路线往厨房的方向走去。他在外面闲逛了几个小时，就算是翻搅着的胃也不能够阻止他想要为自己做份晚餐的决心。

「我大概需要在那间阁楼多住上一段时间了。」他在关上冰箱门、同时听见艾达的脚步声后转头解释道，他认为艾达并不会喜欢一名特工长时间的待在她的领地，对方迫不及待想要弄清楚他是否在说谎的小实验也证明了这点，「直到我能够解决这一问题。」直到艾达能够想办法将我弄回去，呃，我的艾达，他在内心补充般的嘟囔着。

「你搞砸了我的休假。」艾达忍不住指控道，任何人都想在工作后可以好好的休息一下，她自然也不例外，特别是当她所完成的任务如此麻烦又糟糕的情况下。他又朝她露出那种表情了，她撇了撇嘴，剩下的抱怨在他灰蓝色眼眸的注视下怎么也说不出口。

「所以晚餐？」他将手中的食材朝艾达的方向挥了挥，询问道。与他离开时相同的、毫无变化的厨房说明了艾达并没有进食晚饭。他习惯性的想要替对方准备一份，然后又反应过来现在并不是十几年后。他甚至不确定艾达会不会吃掉他所经手的食材，即便他保证自己不会动任何的手脚。

「照顾好你自己就足够了，特工。」不出所料艾达回绝了他，用的依然是那个拥有着冷冰冰距离感的职称。她转身离开，里昂注视着她的背影摇了摇头，为此颇为无奈的耸了耸肩，行吧，他想，如果她接受了自己的建议，那么他倒要开始认为对方有些不对劲了。

随即他又想起了自己即将面对的那张行军床，为自己接下来的睡眠品质感到忧虑。他在曾经的任务中有数不清的情况下是在草丛中躺着度过夜晚，极少数是在山洞里，床的品质并不是个问题，但他真的很想从艾达那争取一下沙发的使用权。

他为自己不切实际的想法叹了口气。


	19. Chapter 19

安全屋的选址永远是得天独厚，偏远静谧，偶尔能够遇到几辆从门前道路驶过的汽车，除此之外，里昂几乎没有见过其余任何的陌生人。他花费了一部分时间无所事事的坐在屋顶上，午后的阳光暖洋洋的洒在他的身上，鸟鸣声传入他的耳膜。

他总是在试图做些什么，像是想方设法的将未来的信息告知艾达，他几乎是把自己所能想到的方式全都尝试了一遍，但这仍然是徒劳，不知名的外力阻止着他泄漏任何将来可能发生的一切，杜绝了他钻空隙的可能。

这同样也令他整个人都持续的停留在烦躁不安中，他总不能祈祷‘浣熊市’突然蹦进艾达的脑海，甚至让她说出想去那休假的打算，毕竟曾经爆发危机的城市太不起眼。几天的努力毫无成效，所以里昂认为现在他该放下这一想法，不甘心，但无可奈何。

年轻时的艾达并没有想象中的那么难以相处，要知道他们在频繁有着联络和见面的机会时基本上已经是西班牙任务结束之后了。这不能怪他，里昂灵巧的从房顶上翻下来，抓住窗沿上方熟练地跳入窗内，他皱了皱眉，苦涩涌上心头，他一直以为艾达死在了浣熊市。

「我从来不知道原来爬屋顶是你们特工的喜好。」他来到起居室，恰巧见到了正在厨房捣鼓咖啡机的女间谍。他能够见到艾达的机会不多，他想，即便他们待在同一间安全屋内，但对方似乎更喜欢独自待在书房内，这和她以后总喜欢坐在沙发上使用着笔记本电脑或是打发时间的看电视有很大的差别。

倒不是说他喜欢在艾达工作的时候打搅她，但一起看点肥皂剧应该不过分吧……行吧，他似乎忘记了这间安全屋内并没有电视。

「这么说你是更喜欢我待在你的视野范围内？」他低沉的笑了一声后调侃道，这让艾达摆弄咖啡机的动作一滞，里昂等待了一会，她并没有像是他习以为常的那样给出揶揄的回应，随后他才堪堪反应过来现在是十几年前。

他像是想要打破这阵诡异的沉默般的走上前，后者在他不明所以的动作中条件反射的后退一步让出位置。很快里昂无比自然的接手了艾达原本的工作，他可没能够忘记她总喜欢在喝下他煮出来的咖啡时顺口赞扬一句，所以他想那应该还挺符合艾达的胃口。

他听见对方短促的哼了一声，余光能够注意到她轻扬了扬眉毛，靠在料理台边双臂抱胸，用审视的目光注视着他。但她没有拒绝自己试图帮她煮咖啡的动作，这应该是个好的发展，里昂将注意力转移回咖啡机上后想到，他抿了抿唇想要继续说些什么，可惜一时半会并没有太好的开头能够打破他们之间奇怪的氛围，里昂只好在耐心叹了口气选择了放弃，让水温吞的沸腾声加入了这阵沉默，随后则是咖啡的香味。

里昂注视着不断上升的白色水汽，视线不断地在艾达与咖啡机之间游离。这一直持续到他将咖啡煮好，放入适量的牛奶和糖交给她为止。艾达的橱柜与冰箱中拥有足够多的材料，假使不是时间紧凑，里昂认为他甚至能够为对方展现自己不算太糟糕的拉花技巧。

艾达眯起眼睛，她在里昂举着咖啡杯的手有些酸了后才将其接了过来。她很清楚这会算作是她卸下戒心的第一步，而紧张注视着他的特工很明显也清楚这点。她观察着手中的咖啡，目光中充满了犹豫和考量。

「味道不赖。」她在里昂的注视下抿了抿咖啡，然后说道。她发现对方不着痕迹的松了口气，紧绷的身体缓慢的放松下来。这大概不仅仅是用‘好喝’就能够形容了，她敢打赌这完全是对方按照她的口味调试的，这不禁让她想起了之前的多次‘巧合’，他对她拥有着超乎她想象的熟悉程度，「好手艺，特工。」她扯了扯嘴角。

他们见过面吗？艾达再度将这个深压在心底的疑惑提了出来，或许他们见过……她有些不确定的想到，他曾经说过他是从未来来的，对吧？她想起了里昂之前的玩笑，这当然是没可能的，她下一秒否定了这个想法，未来？你可能是那些无聊的电影看太多了，她嘲讽般的对自己说道。

她可还没能完全信任他，艾达盯着那名又重新转过身从冰箱中取出一块中午没能够吃完的水果派叼在嘴里的特工，这么认为到。但显然在此刻并没有任何的说服力，她告诫自己，你放心的将他一个人放在安全屋随后驾车去最近的超市采购，你将你的阁楼让给了他并且对他总是爬屋顶的举动毫无怨言，你在夜晚没有任何心理压力的睡过去甚至在闹钟响了几次后才清醒过来，而现在你还喝下了他煮给你的咖啡，好极了，艾达，她对自己说，好极了。

「所以，嗯，我想……」里昂摸了摸自己的鼻子，他断断续续，一边思考一边说道，「或许你能够叫我的名字。」他小心翼翼的注视着艾达的表情给出建议，老实说在这么多天的相处中，‘特工’这个称呼还真让他感到些不习惯，噢，这倒不是说他的艾达不会那么称呼他，但……他想他还是能够分辨出她这么叫着他的时候，语气中充斥着的亲昵打趣。

「名字？」艾达反问道，她歪着头就像是听见了什么笑话，「你甚至连姓氏都没告诉我。」她陈述着这个事实，随后在里昂的注视下有些后悔自己说出了这句话，这听起来简直像是她从一开始就很介意对方刻意隐瞒姓氏这件事。随后她见到了里昂嘴角细微的笑容，很清楚对方确实是这么认为了。

「我会告诉你，但不是现在。」他将视线牢牢地锁定在她身上足足有一分钟后才这么回应，艾达不太清楚是不是自己的错觉，但对方的声音确实在一瞬间变得出乎意料的柔和。他如同回忆起什么重要的事般轻轻摇晃着脑袋，灰蓝色的眼眸中全是怀念。

「那么你就不该对于我的称呼有什么意见，特工。」她立刻反唇相讥，老实说她很不喜欢里昂用那种眼神望着她，非常不喜欢。简直就像是她被他刻意蒙在鼓里，这不代表她想要从他那知道些自己没有的记忆，她在内心强调，她只是很讨厌不能够将事情掌控在手中，像是每前进一步都无法确认脚下是否有实地的感觉。

对方再次为她的话表现出了一副欲言又止的模样，摇了摇头带出一股无奈的味道。

艾达猛地将咖啡杯放在了桌子上，发出的‘咔哒’一声令里昂猛地一愣，几秒钟的对视后他眨了眨眼，咽下了正在口中嚼着的最后一点派。他大概不太清楚她为何突然这么做，艾达注意到了他疑惑不解的眼神，有些焦躁不安的想到，当然她自己也没办法给出解释。

「你接下来的时间应该没有任何安排吧？」她就像是走程序般的询问，不用猜也知道对方的答案是肯定的，即便是他有其余的安排，也不太可能控制住那奇怪的传送从她的身边离开太久。她因为里昂的缘故告吹了自己难得的假期，而工作……她想只要对方没有解决自身的小问题，这迟早会是她必须面对的问题，不过现在看来似乎来得有些早了。

「直到我摆脱这些为止，我的安排大概都是待在你的身边了。」里昂为自己接了一杯水后说到，他的杯子，他想，这是他几天前无意间从橱柜深处翻找出来的，取出来前还是被装在盒子里尚未开封的。他曾经在十几年后来到这间安全屋时，因为艾达的建议将它找出来使用，他想他应该不会介意回到过去后的自己率先用上几次。

「很好。」艾达点了点头，她通常不会与任何人合作完成工作，更别说她的临时同伴会是一名特工了。但她尤为不想让自己在执行任务的时候再度见到对方从天而降，这会打乱她的计划，毫无疑问，「一周后你将能体验一回间谍的工作了，里昂。」

「什么？」他有些迟钝的眨眨眼，他总感觉他能够听得懂艾达说的单词，但当它们连成句子的时候却又有点让人听不懂了。体验工作？他不明所以的想到，「等等，艾达！」他连忙叫住转身准备离去的女间谍，「你要带着我和你一起工作？」他有些神色古怪的找她确认到。

「还是说比起正常的和我一起走进工作场合，你更喜欢从天而降？」她疑惑的反问，「但我大概没办法满足你奇怪的癖好了。」她十分不想搞砸了自己的任务，虽然莫名其妙出现的里昂总会有出人不意的效果，但她这次只希望任务能够悄然无息的进行，随后轻松的结束。

「好、好吧。」他完全没办法克制住内心的惊异，要知道他们之间的立场让他与艾达从来都不会探讨彼此间的工作，「那我需要准备什么吗？」他紧张的咽了咽口水。

「带上你本人就足够了。」艾达仅是停顿了几秒钟又继续往前走去，最后一句话在她关上房门的瞬间轻飘飘的传进里昂耳内。

「行吧。」他嘟囔着，重新打开冰箱从里面捞出另一块派一口咬下。


	20. Chapter 20

他有说过他几乎整整一周都没有睡上个好觉吗？他已经很久没有为一个任务而感到紧张了，即使这个任务怎么也不可能会比他十几年间所执行过的更加糟糕，但性质上与它们完全不一样。他不想搞砸了艾达的任务，十分不想。

他换下了自己身上这套艾达顺手买给他的睡衣，老实说在信用卡不能使用的情况下，这么形容虽然会有些奇怪，不过现在的他确实是靠艾达养着。他忽然想起了这个问题，随后正在套上衣的动作一顿。而女间谍倒像是并不在意这点，她甚至还会在心情较好的时候询问他是否需要些什么。他知道不该这么形容，但这真像是她把他当做宠物来养，除去宠物并不会为她煮咖啡这点。

里昂整理好自己的战术背带，随后是双枪。下一秒他想起艾达给出的小建议，轻摇了摇头后将空了的弹匣换下。他没忘记带上自己的小刀，虽然在近段时间内它的工作仅仅是刮掉那些新长出来的胡茬。

当他终于出现在艾达面前的时候，他又变回了那名随时能够前往战场的可靠特工。他反复严肃的检查着自己的武器，看上去甚至还想试图得到她的计划，艾达叹了口气，她有那么一瞬间就要怀疑她是否忘记对里昂强调她的工作需要悄然无息的进行，老天，他询问了她整整一个礼拜，而她也不厌其烦的重复过很多次。

「早啊，牛仔，」她说道，然后将车钥匙抛给里昂，很显然是说明需要他接手驾驶。她带上里昂的原因无非是防止他身上那些科学无法解释的小问题影响她的任务，但既然有了一个临时帮手的存在，让他做些事大概也不算过分，「我们该走了。」

「好。」他沉声应到，从冰箱中取出昨天晚上做好的三明治和两盒牛奶，随后才跟在艾达的后头。他的眼神带上了与平时所不同的尖锐，蓄势待发。这让艾达不禁回想起他之前的表现，无由来的冒出了一股大概算得上是安心、有把握的感受，即便她在工作前总会反复确认计划以确保万无一失。

经历了长时间的驾车以及飞机飞行后，他们于出发后第三天的正午抵达了目的地。艾达在付过钱后带领着里昂来到了已经订好的旅店中，而房间的位置恰巧能够将他们的任务目标尽收眼底——停靠在海岸边的游轮。他原以为艾达的目标会在更加更加隐蔽的区域，像是布满了激光红外线与感应器的大厦，或是些别的什么地方，但游艇？他皱着眉看着络绎不绝的游客，他可不愿意在引发冲突的时候伤及无辜。

「这也是为什么我们必须谨慎的、悄然无息的进行。」从里昂脸上读出了他的担忧后艾达突然说道，她语气平淡，不过给人的感觉仍然像是带有解释的安抚。她想她大概能够估算到里昂所能够接受的极限究竟在哪，一名特工总是不会喜欢做些违背职业道德的事情，而她显然已经将这些考虑在内了。

「告诉我你的任务是安全无害的。」他沉默半响后开口，他见识过太多次艾达为了夺取病毒所以出现在他的面前，这也是为什么他总是不去探讨两个人工作细节的原因。当然了，按照时间来看，游轮上根本不可能会存在那些玩意，可他依然不受控制的感到担忧。

「这或许会让华尔街股市产生动荡，影响一些他们的合作者，官员……」艾达很清楚自己总是要给出特工令他满意的回答，这很麻烦，但假使里昂以另外一种方式参与进来，整件事会变得更加麻烦，「如果非要说你担忧的那些，我想答案是‘没有’。」她拉上窗帘，结束了对于游轮的监控。

「行吧。」里昂嘀咕着，他很明白这些问话不过是形式上的，如果艾达真想做些什么，他没有足够的把握能够阻止对方。就像是以后那样，但他相信艾达总能够做出正确的选择，这点毫无疑问，「那么我们下一步该做些什么？」

「混上那艘游艇。」艾达不知道从哪掏出了两张船票，她将其中一张递给里昂，顺带用审视的眼神不满的扫过了他身上的战术背带以及枪械，「但你不能够这么上船，」她蹙眉说道，这明摆了是告诉对方他们的目的，而武器，她很确定游轮的安检并不会轻而易举的让它们被带入，「首先你得换套衣服。」

她打开了她携带着的行李箱，得到了里昂恍然的眼神。对方嘟嘟囔囔抱怨着她该早些将这些事情告诉他，而不是等他们抵达了目的地后才饶有兴趣的注视着他的窘迫。随即艾达将一条五分裤以及一件夏威夷风的缀花衬衫扔给他，挑了挑眉示意他换上。

「棒极了。」里昂将那件红色的花衬衫举到面前，干巴巴的说着。这确实很有度假的风格，但他想普通的白衬衫应该也能够达到同样的效果，还有这条裤子，老天，他已经多久没穿过这种裤子了，经典款式，但依旧是十几年前的，他想，故意忽略了自己总喜欢穿老土的皮衣与猎装的爱好。

这时他才注意到艾达的穿着与他的差不多，简约甚至连花纹都没有的T恤，将她修长的双腿露出来的短裤，没有携带任何的武器，他皱了皱眉，他们不会在这艘游艇上引起类似于那间工厂或是酒吧的骚乱，但这不代表他们不需要任何的武器。

里昂一边将衬衫套在了他原本衣服的外面，一边想着该怎样才能与艾达提出些建议。她对于她的潜入技巧向来都是自信满满，他叹了口气，行吧，没有任何的冲突。他这么思索着，却没有取下自己的武器，手枪和小刀就像是他的依仗，这也是他十几年来的习惯。他能够用些手段让武器混过安检，这简直是轻而易举。

「拿着这个。」当里昂整理着自己的裤子从洗手间中走出来的时候，早已等候多时的艾达将较小的那个行李包扔给他，这有些轻了，里昂有些怀疑里面究竟有没有装进东西。这大概是用于伪装的一部分，他将包背在肩膀上，用眼神询问对方接下来该做些什么。

「该登船了。」她继续说道，没有去管来自于里昂的疑惑，自顾自的朝门口走去。她定下这间房间可不是为了让他们能够休息一晚上，只是为了确保除了目标外并且没有任何格外碍事的麻烦。她受够了在不久前那次工作中遭遇的一切，那些该死的小意外。

「听你的。」里昂耸了耸肩，他可没办法对于艾达的计划质疑些什么，说实话他现在也不清楚艾达前往游轮究竟是为了什么，她并没有将工作内容告诉给他，意料之中，他想，但也幸好艾达带上了他，这让他很好的避免了被传送后掉落在海里的问题。

他原本想跟在艾达的后面朝游轮走去，但出乎意料对方在走出旅店后便待在原地等待了几秒钟，直到他们肩并肩后才再度展开步伐。他们很快的靠近了那艘游轮，身边也同样出现越来越多的游客，这不禁令里昂绷紧了神经。

「放轻松。」他听见艾达这么小声对他说道，随后她在登船前停了下来，用一种游曳不定的眼神注视着他。里昂不明所以的眨了眨眼，下一秒对方超乎寻常的举动让他愣在了原地，「你要表现的看上去像是来度假，而非执行任务，甜心。」她凑上前提出意见，无比自然的亲了亲他的脸颊。

他早该猜到艾达会选择怎样的身份掩护了，没有什么会比情侣更加便利的选择了，这同时也很难引起敌人的猜疑，当然。

不可否认他的身体因为突如其来的状况而僵硬了半分钟，他条件反射的环视四周，周围的大部分游客所表现出的与他们类似，这一点也不突兀，很好。他对自己说到，然后他张了张嘴像是想要对艾达说些什么，却在对方危险的警告下又咽了回去。无比自然，特工，你能够做到这点。

「我看到了任务目标。」她紧接着说到，打定主意不去理会里昂一副吃惊的表现，「他没发现任何的异常，这是个好现象。」

「所以为什么我们刚才不采取行动？」里昂询问，他们又重新开始慢悠悠的往游轮靠近，随后走上楼梯开始登船。

「他可没有傻到将任务目标随身携带。」艾达为对方傻乎乎的询问低声嘲讽道，她当然愿意轻松的完成任务，而不是非要乘坐上这艘游轮，并且在目标得手后想尽办法从一片汪洋上离开，「里昂。」她又忍不住提醒对方别总是忘记伪装。

「我爱度假。」里昂在艾达的警告中换下了属于特工的面无表情，朝对方露出了一个许久没能够出现的、属于他还没能够前往浣熊市就职前的笑容。


	21. Chapter 21

「GS19号船舱……」登船后里昂顺手接过艾达拖着的行李箱，对照着信息寻找属于他们的套房，「露台房，金色的船卡，老天，我之前为D……他们执行任务的时候可没有这么好的待遇。」里昂小声嘀咕着抱怨，他也有过两三次解决游轮内小问题的经历，但每次都只能够挤在狭小的普通内舱。

所以他也应该与上司提出点建议，里昂瞪着手中的金卡思索着，虽然成功率很低，但他最起码要为自己争取一下。

当然了，对于当时的他来说挤在哪都一样，毕竟最后游轮都没办法逃过紧急疏散的命运，除了某一次他恰巧遇到艾达的时候，那大概是唯一一次游轮能够顺利的、在有关于B.O.W.s的问题都解决了的情况下安全抵达港口。

「王氏夫妇？」当里昂的眼神下滑到最后的信息时，有些讶异的提高了自己的音量，同时又为此感到混乱。他习惯性的朝艾达望了一眼，对方为他的大惊小怪而翻了个白眼，她原本以为特工对于身份伪装并不陌生，现在看上去他倒像是头一次得到这样的身份，当然她也是，走在里昂后面慢上他一步的艾达关上房门，这甚至还是她第一次与别人合作进行任务。

「你对我选的姓氏有什么意见吗？」她一边检查着套房内是否有任何的监听器，一边说道。在确认了房间的安全性后她拉开窗帘，阳光透过玻璃门照射在房间内，海景一览无余，「里昂·王，这可真是个不错的名字。」她偏了偏头尝试在声音中加上戏弄，这惹来了后者无奈的叹息声。

但我觉得艾达·肯尼迪会更加的合适。他在内心无声的说道，随后又为自己不切实际的妄想摇了摇头。他假装像是镇定的接受了这一伪装，压下了不断翻涌而上的喜悦，或许他能够将这件事记下来，然后在返回未来后借此来与他美丽的女间谍求婚，告诉她无论是‘肯尼迪’还是‘王’他都会欣然接受，如果艾达更喜欢后一个，噢，他想他不会介意。

然后他注意到了房间内不可分开的双人床，看来他今晚必须在沙发和地毯上选择自己的床位了，他想，走到迷你吧台倒了两杯苏打水。「这么看来我们需要将两周的时间都消耗在这艘船上了。」他用苏打水润了润自己干涩的喉咙，为期两周的度假，这还真不错。

「那大概有些多了，里昂。」游轮在发出悠长沉闷的汽笛声后逐渐驶离港口，艾达将玻璃门拉开，海风吹起了她的发丝，而阳光令她的侧脸显得格外柔和，「我们可不能等到游轮停靠港口后再离开。」

「也许你有办法从一片汪洋中消失不见？」里昂懒散的躺在沙发上注视着艾达，他发现自己在与对方相处的时间内根本不想将注意力集中在她以外的东西上，这大概是他唯一能够安静的、仔细的注视着十几年前艾达的机会，他在浣熊市的时候根本没能够好好地观察过她，她与以后相比可要青涩多了——你本该在浣熊市救下她，特工。行了，他打断自己，晃了晃脑袋不再让自己的思绪停留在这个问题上。

她早该习惯来自于对方无法解释的复杂视线。艾达望着海面有些走神的想到，她沉默片刻，随即转身来到了行李箱的旁边，从里面取出了被衣服压在最底的文件，「逃生艇，或者是停机坪上的直升机，我们只有这两个选择。」她盯着正尝试着将整个人都瘫在沙发上的特工，饶有兴趣的挑了挑眉，「你倒是适应的很快。」也不知道刚才是谁表现出一副紧张兮兮，随时可能拔出手枪的模样。

「伪装？」他歪着脑袋用艾达曾经说过的话回应，可能是这间套房看上去太过于舒适了，要知道不是每个人都能忍受长时间的睡在行军床上，「我想你应该不会介意告诉我你的工作细节，那么你究竟需要什么东西？」他猛地坐起来，挺直了腰板问到。

「泰迪熊。」艾达检查文件的动作顿了一下，撇了撇嘴给了里昂出乎他意料的答案。

「什么？」他没有反应过来的、控制不住的重复询问。他已经在做好了最坏的打算，像是武器，或是与生化病毒研制有关的资料，「我没想到你还会兼职这种工作。」他花了几分钟才找回自己的声音，有些不自然的抓了抓刘海，「我的意思是，你这次的雇主是一名泰迪熊的收藏家、呃，狂热分子？」

「重点不是那个玩具，而是被藏在玩具内部的东西。」艾达简单明了的解释道，她用一副‘你玩笑开的真烂’的眼神扫过表情惊愕，正试图理解她如此诡异任务的特工，但对方依旧不怎么确定的望向她，就像她真的是那种会接下为别人夺取玩具熊的间谍，「停止你不切实际的幻想，里昂。」

「那我们还在等什么？」他猛地站起来，似乎认为这是个再简单不过的任务了。玩具泰迪熊与病毒样本相比可差得远了，他想，只要他弄清楚它被放在哪，根本不需要完美的计划或是艾达出手，就能够完好无损的将它交给她。

「很遗憾的告诉你，那只玩具熊此刻正在重重的监管之下。」艾达也在里昂之后站起来，她带有阻止性质的走上前将文件‘啪’的拍在了对方的胸膛上，后者疑惑不解的拿起来阅读，「三天后它将会在拍卖会上作为拍卖品，」她指出，「如果你不想引起安保的注意，我认为我们需要等到拍卖结束后再行动。」

噢……里昂有些尴尬的清了清嗓，他可不清楚游轮拥有着哪些活动，会忽略掉这点也情有可原。「拍卖？」他有些不理解的重复道，既然那个玩具中存在重要的资料，拍卖显然不会是个好的选择，而且……「你可以直接让你的雇主参与拍卖。」他不解的询问。

「嗯哼，很明显在其中有着某些约定俗成的……勾当。」她眯起眼睛谨慎的说道，同时想着自己是否该为特工傻乎乎的建议而送上一句讥讽，既然那只泰迪熊已经作为了她的目标，这很轻易的表明她的雇主并不能用正常的手段获得它，也不能亲自出面与这次交易扯上关系。

「但我们并不清楚谁会是买家，」他将文件折好后重新递还给艾达，后者正将吧台上的另一杯苏打水灌入口中，「我是说，我们能够得知买家的最快时间大概是拍卖结束后，但那太晚了。」

「我们还有三天的时间，记得吗？」她挑起嘴角提醒道，她突然有些好奇里昂作为特工时都在执行些怎样的任务，他看上去倒是对战斗格外的娴熟，但她可不认为美国政府会频繁的将特工派往战场，那可不是他们的本职工作，「利用三天来找出那名买家应该不会太困难。」

「是吗？是吧。」他摊了摊手。老实说他不太擅长这些，但既然艾达这么说了，那么大概就不存在任何问题。他又重新坐回了沙发上，也许他能够乘机稍微休息一会，他想，毕竟能够和艾达一起进行休假的机会并不算多。他闭上眼睛，几分钟后感受到艾达坐在了他的身边。

他依旧能够听见纸张翻阅的声响，艾达依然在为这次工作忙碌着，毫无疑问。他没有睁开眼睛，反而是小心翼翼朝对方倾斜了过去，他虚靠着艾达的肩头，他深吸一口气，老天，她惯用的香水味在十几年的时间中都没有发生变化。

一段时间后艾达发现里昂的呼吸声变得平稳有节奏，她微微侧过头，特工就这样安静的睡着了。他仍然控制住自己没将大部分的重量压在她肩上，过长的金棕色刘海几乎遮挡住了他的大半张脸。他睡着之后倒看上去年轻多了，但疲惫总像是永远无法从他脸上消失似的，艾达在心底轻哼一声，英俊而又沉稳的特工。

她伸出手，犹豫了半响并没有将对方推开。他看上去就像是放松了一切警惕在她的身边睡过去，而她也确实不想将里昂吵醒。她抬起头看了一眼时钟，距离游轮的欢迎酒会还有些时间，让他睡上一会并不是个太差的选择。

或许她能够趁此机会从里昂的口中得到些她想要的情报。艾达注视着前方玻璃茶几无所事事的思索着，他浑身上下都像是拥有着数不清的谜团，而她敢肯定其中一部分谜团与她有关，这是她之所以会留下里昂的第二个原因，她很清楚自己该压下好奇心，但想要做到这点太过于艰难了。

下一秒她听见里昂发出几声嘟囔，无意识的用脑袋蹭了蹭她的肩膀。现在她真的要开始怀疑里昂那些玩笑的真实性了，她可不相信特工会毫无保留的信任一名相处不久间谍，她轻叹一声放松自己，再度将注意力集中在游轮的结构图中。


	22. Chapter 22

剩余的时间内艾达依旧选择了坐在里昂的旁边，即便她手头上的工作早已完成。她打发时间的盯着地毯上的花纹发呆，脖颈间能够感受到对方温热的呼吸。她在自己即将睡着的瞬间抬头看了一眼时钟，他们也是时候前往餐厅了。

「里昂。」她犹豫不决，但还是推了推对方。里昂几乎是在一瞬间就清醒了过来，他抬起头望向她，眼神在一瞬间变得迷惘。他只是看上去清醒了，艾达想，很快他在她的注视下侧身抱住了她的腰，脑袋习惯性的、就像是他这么做过千百次似的在她的肩膀上蹭了蹭。

「艾达。」他含糊不清的叫着她的名字，而这下她倒是可以肯定里面百分之八十能够用‘撒娇’来形容。这让她突然间变得手足无措，有些不清楚自己是该从他轻柔的拥抱中慢慢的挣开，还是就这么一手刀让他继续昏迷过去直到晚会的结束。

但很快这就不是她需要苦恼的问题了，里昂在继续蹭了她几下后猛然回过神来，他就像是受到惊吓般结束了这个拥抱，迅速地往后挪了挪以至于差点让自己从沙发摔在地上。他有些尴尬的揉了揉脑袋，「我可能有点……睡过头了。」他讪笑着解释道。

她现在倒要开始怀疑里昂与他的那名‘艾达’究竟是怎样的关系了。她想，探究的视线停留在里昂的身上没有移开。她总觉得那不会是自己想要得到的答案，而她也不认为这个世界上还有与她长得相似，并且连性格名字都差不多的人存在。

「时间快到了。」她说，并没有提起刚才里昂异常的动作，然后她注意到对方不着痕迹的松了口气，「如果幸运的话，我们在这次的晚会上就能够确定究竟谁才是目标了。」她从沙发上站起来，装作没看见里昂脸上说不上是失落还是庆幸的表情。

「好。」他应答道同样跟在艾达的后面站起身，他晃动着自己酸痛的手臂，揉着僵硬的脖颈。突然他像是想起什么似得抹了一把嘴唇，很好，他还没有毫无形象的流出口水，「等一下，」他的动作一僵，显然是想起了他的缀花衬衫和短裤，「我真的必须这么走进餐厅？」他有点不确定的询问。

「有问题吗？」艾达一只手叉腰反问道，她假装用欣赏的眼神扫过里昂的衣服，「这样看上去才像是来度假的，特工。」几秒钟后对方十分不情愿的眼神很好的娱乐了她，他像是虽然为此有着不小的意见，但依旧选择忍受穿着这样的衣服前往晚会。

「艾达……」他犹豫的叫着她的名字，想着自己该怎样才能够说服对方给他一件稍微看得过去的，严肃些的衣服。他可不想穿着缀花衬衫走在一堆西装打领的人之间，「这太突兀了，会让我们的目标产生警觉。」他试图将这件事变得严肃。

他听见了艾达的轻笑声，正当他认为自己可能没办法说服对方的时候，她转身弯腰从行李箱中取出另一套衣服扔给他。「老实说我觉得你现在的这身真不错。」她瞥了一眼呆站在原地的特工，自顾自的朝洗手间走去，关上了门。

「行吧……」他无奈的摇了摇头，对于艾达时不时的恶趣味已经习以为常。深蓝色的西裤与白色的衬衫，这也勉强算是能够过关。他将衣服放在了沙发上，随后在抖着衬衫的时候发现从里面掉落了一个与裤子色泽相同的蝴蝶结。

「走吧。」从洗手间出来的艾达审视着穿好衣服，正在调整脖子上蝴蝶结的特工。有些歪了，她想，随后走上前无比自然的帮对方整理好，顺手扯了扯他的衬衫让它的皱褶看上去不会太过于明显，「任务目标，记得吗？」她提醒道。

里昂点点头，他注视着艾达后脑处一撮翘起的黑发。他有些想念他的艾达了，他落后于对方半步跟随在她身边时想到，有那么一瞬间他差点将现在的艾达与十几年后会心血来潮帮他整理领带的艾达重叠在一起。

他们走下半旋转的木质楼梯来到了早已装饰好的餐厅，侍者在询问后将他们带领至艾达所要求的，大厅边缘的双人餐桌，恰巧能够被盆栽遮掩住。侍者将餐牌放置在了桌面上，随后是两杯香槟，欢迎酒会，当然，他想。

装潢华丽的餐厅中央放置着一架三角钢琴，坐在椅子上的钢琴手正在与他身边的小提琴手低声交流着该演奏哪张乐谱。

「想去弹上一首吗？」大概是他注视的时间有些长了，刚结束环视四周观察目标究竟有没有抵达餐厅的艾达忍不住询问，她很清楚对方不可能会弹琴，光从他的双手就能够看得出来，或许让他去表演左轮手枪的射击会更加的合适。

「我敢保证那名小提琴手的技术没有你那么好。」里昂收回了视线，朝艾达耸耸肩。他像是又有些多嘴了，里昂在注意到女间谍尖锐的眼神后懊恼的想到，他也仅仅在一次偶然的巧合下听过艾达拉小提琴，他对于这方面了解的不多，但他敢打赌艾达的演奏绝对超乎意料的，她操控着弦的样子简直就与她作为间谍一样专业，甚至是无所不能。

「所以你还调查出了我会拉小提琴？」艾达挑了挑眉，她的语气从来没有这么平静过，没有人会知道她还拥有着这项技巧，除非她在对方面前展现出来，而至今为止还没有任何人听过她的演奏，或是说听过她演奏的人都已经不在这个世界上了，「这么说你是想要和我合奏？」

她没有去探究里昂究竟是如何知道的，她已经不会对他总是能掌握到她可能连自己都不太清楚的情报感到惊讶了。或许真像他所开玩笑的，他来自于未来，艾达在内心自嘲的笑了笑，这是否说明她能够询问里昂她究竟活了多久？她的职业变幻莫测，而她迟早会遭遇意外。

「如果你有一把吉他的话。」里昂再度耸了耸肩，他抬起头，在注视着艾达的同时发现了他们的目标，「艾达。」他的目光突然变得严肃，从某种程度上来说他倒是挺希望能够就此转移话题，他还真不知道当艾达询问起他是如何了解到她时该怎么回应，「我想我找到他了。」

艾达立刻转过头去，里昂所说的当然不是买家，而是卖家，他们曾经在登船前遇到过的，她的视线随着那个人的走动而移动。「他在找什么人。」艾达将自己的假设低声说了出来，对方四处张望着，遗憾的是他坐到了一张空的桌子边，「看来他的买家还没到。」

「不，还没到的不仅仅是他的买家。」里昂蹙了蹙眉紧接着说道，那张桌子看上去可不是只为两个人准备的，「好极了，」他数了数周围的椅子，「我们该如何从十个人中分辨出目标究竟是哪位？」

她就知道不会那么简单。艾达移回自己的视线，他们已经开始引起对方的警觉了，如果不是这盆盆栽足够打，说不定现在对方早就将他们列为了怀疑对象。「我不知道，」她说，「假使我们能够稍微靠近一点……」

「现在又该靠近一些了？」里昂挥了挥手叫来了站不远处的侍者，把注意力集中在刚才反复翻阅的餐牌上，「你想吃什么主菜？」他突然问道毫不相干的问题，这让艾达愣了愣没有立即反应过来。

「跟你一样。」她随意的回答，依旧在考虑着该如何分辨出他们的目标。她又朝那边望去，此刻对方的桌子上已经坐上了六个人，他们的穿着打扮都差不多，没有任何一个人存在特殊之处。也许她先该为能够认出的卖家装上一枚窃听器，但想要悄无声息的靠近他可没那么容易。

总会有机会的，她在内心对自己说。

「谢谢。」当她结束了思索后，恰巧看到里昂将餐牌交还给侍者的一幕。大概没有问题，她在侍者询问的眼神下摇了摇头，示意他能够离开。她可不认为里昂会点到她不喜欢的食物，老天，这个习惯性的想法真是糟糕透了。你就像是对他完全、完全的失去戒心，没有了任何的怀疑。

「看来我们只能够等待其他的时机了。」里昂瞥了一眼对方坐满人的餐桌，无所事事的抓起手边的餐刀耍出了花样，「那么就让我们好好地吃一顿晚餐，怎么样？」他注视着艾达给出建议，老实说他还真不想错过了游轮上的美食。

「然后在这期间谈一谈你自己，当然。」艾达话锋一转很快反将一军，她举起了自己的香槟与慢上一步了解她想要做什么的特工碰杯，「我想你应该不会介意稍微讲述一些你的经历，像是你是从哪份资料上这么详细的了解到我，又或者是——未来所发生的一些事情。」

里昂望着女间谍不同于以往的笑容，略显艰难的咽下了口中的香槟。


	23. Chapter 23

一阵诡异的沉默笼罩在他们的周围，奇怪的氛围甚至让送上头盘的侍者有些怀疑这两名客人是否在刚才吵架了。他当然没有办法劝说些什么，夫妇间总有自己的解决方式，他在将盘子放稳后想到，迅速的转身离开。

「好吧。」先沉不住气的人是里昂，介于隐瞒了艾达许多事情的人是他，那么在问题到来时回答她也自然是理所当然。但他不确定自己能够告知对方多少信息，她会相信他没办法将关乎未来的一切以任何形式诉说出来吗，里昂忽然有些不确定，「你真的认为我有办法调查出你会演奏小提琴吗？」他犹豫半响，打算从这作为切入口。

没有办法，毫无疑问。艾达很清楚这点，如果情报局有办法查出一名国际间谍从来没有展示出的业余爱好，那么也就代表着他们早已有可能把握了她的罪证，甚至连她的每一间安全屋都摸得清清楚楚，但这并没有发生，她依旧能够坐在这艘游轮上进行工作很好的证明了这点。

「所以你确实调查过我？」艾达挑了挑眉抓住了另一个信息点，平静的语气让里昂有些紧张的舔了舔唇。他低下头用餐叉戳着盘子中的食物，突然间感觉绑在脖子上的蝴蝶结有些太紧了。

「不，我没有。」他重新抬起头给出回答，语气出乎意料的认真。朝上帝发誓他没有调查过十几年前的艾达，这应该算不上说谎，虽然他确实曾经进行过调查，但那已经是西班牙任务结束之后的事情了。即便他知道就算利用FOS的情报网依旧没办法调查出艾达任何详细的资料，可他没办法在得知了对方并没有死去后无动于衷，他的脑海内有数不清的问题渴求得到答案。

不过这一切在他能够重新见到她之后便不重要了，他能够再次感受到她的体温，她有节奏的心跳，这一次他又可以吻上她，他想他可能依稀的尝到了些绝望的味道，但更多的则是劫后余生，这个吻比他们第一次的要野蛮的多，双方都不甘示弱的纠缠住彼此，直到血腥味不断地蔓延开来的时候，艾达才堪堪结束了这个吻。

那简直就像是在下一秒他们将会再也无法相遇，里昂认为他大概只能这么形容，而这一切令人挥之不去的绝望直到几年后才逐渐有些改变。他并不为此感到意外，他想，他们都战斗在生化战场的最前沿，谁也不能够预料到将会发生什么。

就像是眼下的情况。

艾达狐疑的眼神长时间的停留在他的身上，皱着眉分辨着他这句话的真伪。她望进那双漂亮的灰蓝色眼眸，一如既往的坦然。不可否认这也是她想要的答案，老实说她还真不知道假使里昂给出了肯定的回答，她又该作何反应。

「那么说说看你是为什么当上特工的。」良久的沉默后艾达才压低自己的音量开口道，比起谈论她，让里昂谈论他自己会是个更好的开端。她没有询问他工作的具体内容，所以这应该算不上越界——那么如果里昂在回答她的问题后又以相同的问题询问她，那么她该如何回答？

「被迫？」里昂有些迟疑的回答，这个答案也没什么不对，他想，他在逃离浣熊市后，美国政府确实是以雪莉的安危作为威胁强迫他成为特工。他们不会放过任何能够利用的对象，特别是当他作为幸存者，掌握着浣熊市内所发生的一切真相时。当然他也没有任何的反抗就接受了自己的命运，并且将让病毒从这个地球上消失作为了他的目标。

他不想看到任何与浣熊市相类似的事情再度发生，也不想让更多的人成为生化武器的牺牲者，他从来不后悔自己的选择。

「我没办法作为‘救赎者’，所以只能够选择成为‘抗争者’。」他紧接着呢喃自语道，低头垂下眼帘，金棕色过长的刘海遮挡住了他的面部表情。

艾达注视着他的视线逐渐变得困惑，当这些词语组合起来从里昂口中冒出来的时候，她突然发现自己没办法听懂他想要表达的意义。她还想要说些什么，但里昂的表情让她咽下了继续打算提出的询问。沉稳老练的特工，她现在真的开始好奇他究竟经历过什么了，艾达叹了口气，这不是个好的念头，你们之间的互相了解应该到此为止。

「噢，没什么。」似乎是注意到气氛有些沉重，里昂抬起头有些笨拙的试图缓和，他朝对方弯起嘴角笑了笑，将刚才郁抑的表现一扫而净，「大概是突然间认为成为一名特工也挺不错吧。」没有那些经历的艾达肯定没法理解他刚才在说些什么，他清楚艾达的习惯，他们所经历过的、十几年的时间足够让他们默契十足，亲密无间。但现在的艾达甚至还没能够遇见21岁身为小警察的他，更别说他们之间复杂的经历了。

艾达哼了一声为此表示怀疑，但顺着这个话题继续聊下去显然已经不太可能。「看来特工的生活并不比间谍逊色。」虽然里昂表现的依旧不抗拒她问些别的，她还是将决定终止谈话。她将吃完的甜点往旁边推了推，端起香槟，视线在里昂身上划过后转向他们来到餐厅的目的，坐在不远处的目标身上。

就这样结束了？里昂有些不明所以的眨了眨眼，他原以为艾达会询问些更加尖锐的问题，他们的对话会持续的稍微久一点，可惜绝大多数时间都在彼此沉默间度过。他甚至已经想好了要如何回答那些有关于未来的问题，那些该死的生化病毒，她将会在不足一年后的任务中遭遇些什么。他该阻止艾达接下那份工作前往浣熊市，这个念头不知道曾经多少次从他的心底冒出来了，可他并没有办法将这些警告与侧敲旁击的建议说出口。

如果你能够说出口，你真的会阻止艾达吗？这个疑惑紧随其后的冒了出来，假使艾达真的接受了他的警告，他们便会毫无交集，你真的能够忍受在接下来的十几年中失去艾达吗？他忽然又有些摇摆不定，你会错过她，他想，无由来的恐慌猛地笼罩住他，失去艾达，他仅仅是想到这点思维就变得停滞，脑海一片空白。

他曾经在蓝翔市遭遇过类似的状况，老天，他甚至不知道自己当时是如何从喉咙中挤出那些对海伦娜说的话。他只感觉自己有一部分就那样死去了，而另一部分正在催促着他继续坚守自己的职责。

「他们准备离开了。」艾达猛地将沉浸在自己思绪中的特工拉了出来，后者晃了晃神在她的示意下望向了不远处的餐桌。他们的目标正与自己的同伴有说有笑的站了起来，这不禁让里昂准备跟随在他们身后离开，「等一下。」艾达伸手压住了想要行动的特工，手掌覆上了他手背干燥冰凉的皮肤，「你们特工都这么冲动吗？」她轻松的打趣了一句。

「他们可不会怀疑一对普通的夫妇。」里昂抽出自己的手反而覆盖在艾达的手背上说道，随后站了起来。艾达向来都比他谨慎多了，但现在的她太过于谨慎了，「而且他们看上去并不是要返回套房。」

「这还真没有说服力，你看上去像是随时会拔出枪来。」她轻轻地踢了踢里昂的小腿说道，盯着他白色的衬衫看了一会，很好，他还记得在前往餐厅之前脱下自己的战术背带，「不过你的观察力倒是不错。」

她也站了起来，随后朝里昂靠近一步缩小了他们之间的距离，她握住里昂的手，手臂相互间贴在了一起，就像是用餐完毕准备离去的普通夫妇。她上扬嘴角就像是听见里昂说了什么逗事般的笑了笑，而里昂则执起他们交握的手，在她的骨节上留下了一个轻柔的吻。

「赌场，对吧？」里昂低声的说道，神态自若的跟在他们的目标后面，以亲密的动作来掩盖他们交互信息的话语。也幸好不仅仅只有他们走在前往赌场的道路上，而情侣更是随处可见。他注意到了目标正在警惕的四处张望，只得偏过头假装亲吻艾达的脸颊，就像是他们斜前方那对有说有笑的情侣似的。

「那可是个好机会。」艾达若有所思的说着，赌博足以让他们放松警惕心，并且想要接近他同时安装上窃听器简直再容易不过了。她不着痕迹的，有些不自在的与里昂拉开了一点点距离，他们距离的太近了，以至于她都能够清楚的感受到对方喷洒在她皮肤上的温热鼻息。他的手心淌满了粘腻的冷汗，这大概不是因为他感到紧张，而是刚才——他陷入沉思并且露出那种表情的时候所出现的。

他们随着目标一起跨入了赌场，嘈杂的声响立刻充斥了四周。


	24. Chapter 24

艾达没有着急跟在那群人的后面，转而去兑换了足够多的筹码。她将一部分彩色的硬币交给了里昂，后者正为她兑换的数量不可置信的瞪大了双眼。「我以为我们只需要演戏。」他微微弯腰小声的在艾达耳边说到，一枚就等于两百万的筹码，老天，他有那么一瞬间真以为自己眼花了。

「你也不需要将它们用掉，攥在手上就可以了。」艾达轻巧的对里昂建议到，他看上去就像是从来没有进过赌场，也从来没有接触过大数额的筹码。这很正常，毕竟他是一名隶属于政府的特工，即便是任务所需，对方也不太可能额外给予他过高的筹码。

「我当然知道。」他咕咕哝哝的说，老实说他可不想浪费了艾达的筹码，毕竟他对赌博一窍不通，「我们需要跟上去吗？」他注视着不远处的十个人，他们已经没有继续站在一起，而是朝自己感兴趣的娱乐走了过去。他们的目标停留在其中一张桌子前，巴卡拉，噢，他知道怎么玩那个。

「现在？那太容易引起怀疑了。」她推了里昂一把，示意他朝不远处的角子机走去。坐在同一张桌子上玩牌更易于他们的工作，但那个人看上去似乎是察觉了有人将他作为了目标。他当然能够得到消息，像是他的死对头雇佣了一名间谍企图夺走那个玩偶。

他们隐藏在了一排排色彩缤纷的老虎机后，在避免对方察觉的情况下，艾达只能够透过大厅内反射倒影的装饰物来确定目标是否离场，寻找着下手时机。或许她能够静静的等上一段时间，然后再加入他们。

「你认为这玩意真的能够转到五个相同的图案吗？」坐在她身边的特工饶有兴趣的观察着面前的机器，在周围嘈杂的背景音乐下只能够提高音量。他等待了半分钟，时刻注意着目标动向的艾达并没有给予他任何的回答，这让他有些尴尬耸了耸肩，自顾自的将硬币投了进去。

他还从来没有机会触碰这种东西，里昂想，他从警校毕业前往浣熊市，随后又在美国政府的施压下成为了一名特工，而后奔波在生化战场上。他耗费了大量的时间与那些生化武器战斗，想方设法的清理一片区域，拯救幸存者。除了在休假时窝在家里的沙发上看看电影外，他发现自己还真没什么娱乐项目。

「好吧，现在我知道了。」他在硬币叮叮当当从老虎机中掉落出来的同时说道，为此感到讶异，「看来我运气不错。」他挑了挑眉语气突然变得得意洋洋，但他并没有尝试第二次，再将硬币收好后，他把注意力从面前的机器转移到了艾达身上，「他看上去像是输的挺惨。」

他猛地靠近艾达，只有在对方的座位上才拥有着能够观察目标倒影的角度。他勉强从糊成一团的倒影中分辨出他们需要的那一个，而对方的动作让他看上去并没有那么愉悦。他们靠的有些近了，这让几乎能够感受到里昂体温的艾达不满意的回头看了他一眼，无声的告诉他该拉开距离。

「我们得趁他恼羞成怒离开这之前装上窃听器。」里昂假装没看见艾达的示意，要知道他们的伪装可是夫妻，并没有任何人会在意他们是否靠的太近了。而他也需要观察那家伙，虽然那是艾达的目标，但……他们现在已经算得上是合作了。

「他并不会为此而恼羞成怒。」艾达不着痕迹的翻了个白眼，她注意到目标站了起来，「他大概是去兑换更多的筹码了，」她说，想要猜到这些人在想些什么实在是轻而易举，他们只会想要赢回自己所输掉的，「但他看上去像是想要换一个项目。」

艾达站了起来，连同里昂。他们从人群中穿过，以安全的距离跟在对方的后面。这期间里昂不忘记好奇的观察着其他的活动，对其中一部分的玩法露出一头雾水的迷惘。他有些专注了，没发现走在前面的女间谍早已停下了脚步，以至于不小心撞在了她身上。

「怎么了？」他压低声音询问，抬头见猛地发现他们的目标正站在斜前方，面对着一个大型轮盘。他迅速的移开视线，随后又认为自己的反应可能有些大了，也幸亏轮盘边上挤满了人，所以对方并没有察觉任何异常，「你该提醒我一下。」他说。

「提醒你下注的方式吗？」艾达扯动嘴角朝他露出了笑容，如果不是她突然间停下脚步，里昂早就后知后觉的撞上去了。那或许是个机会，她想，但在此得到也不是特别困难，随着轮盘的转动，所有人都躁动不安的往前挤去，视线专注在银色的小球上。

她掏出了窃听器，小心翼翼的随着人群靠近前方的目标，对方表现的依旧很警惕，他分散了一部分的注意力在周围推搡着的乘客身上。她忽然间有些不确定该将窃听器装在哪，也许口袋，但那太容易被发现了。一旦窃听器被察觉，那么他们的行动会更加的困难。

一直站在她身后的里昂猛然间挤了上去，他甚至还在口中不断叨念着颜色与号码。

很快一个冰凉的物体触碰上了艾达的手，她低头发现里昂正不着痕迹的将一个有着复古花纹的银质打火机递给她。艾达有些惊讶的挑了挑眉，对方依然装作像是下注后赌徒站在目标的身边，一眨不眨的注视着轮盘生怕错过了些什么。

艾达迅速的将打火机拆开，把窃听器放了进去，随后交付给里昂。与此同时轮盘也停了下来，刚才还激动万分的特工一瞬间沉默下来，他不甘心的叹了口气，惋惜的摇了摇脑袋，「看来我今天的运气是用完了。」他一边扭头朝艾达抱怨着，一边从人群的最前方退了下来，艾达不知道里昂是如何做到的，但他的手法确实老练的没有引起任何人的怀疑，她一直注视着他们的目标，而对方甚至偏过头喝诉另一位不断朝前挤的乘客，也没将视线放在里昂身上超过一秒。

「你该回去睡一觉，明天再来。」艾达耐心的安抚道，甚至贴心的吻了吻里昂的脸颊作为安慰。她挽着里昂的手逐渐往赌场的外围走去，「或者来点威士忌怎么样，我会破例让你多喝一杯。」

他们重新将筹码兑换回来，像是游轮上任何一对来度假的正常夫妇那样离开赌场，返回自己的套房。

「呼——」当房门被关上时，里昂放任自己摔在了沙发上，他一把撤下脖子上的蝴蝶结，「老天，他刚才是不是注意到我了？」他迫不及待的朝艾达求证，朝上帝发誓他当时紧张的连手指都在颤抖，这可比击碎一只丧尸的脑袋要困难多了。

「如果半秒钟的也算的话，他大概是注意到你了。」艾达为里昂紧张兮兮的表情嗤笑一声说道，她差点被他当时故作淡定的模样给骗过去了，「别告诉我你是第一次这么做。」

「第二次、或者第三次？」里昂不怎么确定的回应，当他终于将对方的打火机从口袋中偷出来的时候，有那么一瞬间他差点以为自己手上拿着的是病毒样本，「所以我们算是成功了，对吧？」他靠在沙发上松了一口气，很好，特工。他对自己说，你在艾达面前的表现不算差劲。

「这取决于我们在拍卖会开始前能够得到什么有用的情报。」艾达盯着里昂看了一会，转身走去吧台。三分钟后一杯冰凉的苏打水被放在了特工的面前，里昂有点讶异的抬起头，后者不以为意的撇开视线。

「我以为你会为我倒上一杯威士忌。」他用带笑的嗓音说道，显然是想起了他们为了完美的伪装而随性编造的对话。艾达可从来不会对他说出那样的话，特别是在公共的场合下……你说的就像是艾达会和你一起搭乘游轮进行度假似的，他在内心叹了口气。

「我还不想让一名醉汉躺在床上。」她戏谑的哼了一声。

「嘿，我可不会被一杯威士忌放倒。」里昂认为他有必要解释一下自己的酒量，他就算是连续喝上十杯都不会有任何的问题，噢，如果能够是黑麦威士忌就更好了，「等等，」下一秒他就像是突然想起什么令人感到震惊的事情，瞬间愣住了，「你说……床？」

「如果你更喜欢沙发或是地毯的话……」艾达故意停顿道，让目光缓慢的从里昂身上扫过，划过沙发随后停在他脚下的地毯上。她只是为了接下来的任务考虑，她告诉自己，她可不希望里昂在精神状态不佳，昏昏欲睡的情况下参与她的工作，而她也确实需要对方的帮助。

里昂看上去有些犹豫，他正试图猜测艾达究竟在想些什么。

「两床被子。」艾达侧头抬了抬下巴示意不远处的双人床，「别担心，我可不会在半夜用枪指着你的脑袋。」

「……行吧。」他当然没有意见，毫无疑问。


	25. Chapter 25

尽管里昂的习惯持续不断的催促着他像往常那样抱着艾达睡觉，但在眼下的情况中根本不可能这么做。他用被子将自己紧紧地裹住，尽可能的挨着床边而睡，这也导致他早上被艾达调试机器所弄出的声响吵醒后发现自己差点因为翻身而掉下床。

不可否认这张床可比艾达安全屋阁楼内的行军床要舒服的多，里昂翻了个身，用脸颊蹭了蹭柔软的枕头后想到，他将被子拉扯了几下，企图用它遮住脑袋以此来阻挡那些从窗户照射进来的阳光。游轮平稳的不可思议，当他闻到海风所带来的咸腥味时，才反应过来他们此刻正行驶在一片汪洋之上。

「我本来想叫醒你，但你睡的比想象中还要沉。」察觉到里昂发出的动静后，艾达在第一时间开口道。她如猫般的嗓音让依旧想要闷头继续睡过去的特工发出不成单词的咕哝，他动了动，从被窝中探出脑袋。他不情愿的睁开眼，耗费几秒钟适应了明亮的光线后，才逐渐聚焦寻找艾达的声音。他注意到了她正坐在沙发上，一只手调试着机器，一只手握笔在纸上记录着些什么。

「嗯……我只是有点……」他强迫自己清醒过来，运转因为睡眠而略显迟钝的大脑，「这太舒服了。」他慢吞吞的解释道，不用因为品质极差的行军床而浑身酸痛实在是太棒了。他坐起来打了个哈欠，随后穿上拖鞋摇摇摆摆的朝浴室走去。

「说真的，小刀？」艾达发现对方顺手带上了摆放在床头柜上的家伙，扬起眉毛。

「嗯？」含着牙刷的特工从浴室探出头，朝她递来了询问的眼神。

「我相信豪华套房会为你提供刮胡刀。」艾达略带嘲笑的说道，如果不是她见过对方笨拙的用小刀刮去那些胡茬，甚至不小心割伤了下巴之后，她还真的会以为这把小刀有多好用。这对她没有任何的影响，但如果在接下来的时间里昂都要带着因为使用错误的工具刮胡子而出现的伤痕，那就实在是太蠢了。

她不太确定对方究竟有没有听进去，里昂恍惚间像是给了她一个‘我知道了’的眼神，但仍然看上去没有睡醒。她很快听见了水声，没有任何的呼痛，这表示他大概看到了放在洗手台上的刮胡刀。

「情况如何？」当里昂从浴室中走出来的时候，他已经恢复成了那名成熟老练的特工，艾达有点开始认为他刚睡醒一脸迷糊，并且总想着试图赖床的可爱模样是自己的错觉。老天，她刚才是不是对着一名看上去三十多岁的男人用了一些奇怪的形容词？

「不是特别清晰，但最起码能够听得见。」艾达顺势回答道，她将刚才很明显有些怪异的念头赶出脑海。

「你认为我们可以在一大早就获得需要的信息吗？」里昂拿起餐叉随意的叉起桌子上的早餐塞入口中，味道不赖，他想，「还是说你打算二十四小时不间断的监听他？」

「现在已经中午了。」艾达抬头望了一眼时钟毫不留情的指出，她摘下耳机，然后朝伸出手朝她递来冰水的特工哼了一声，「我可以将他与所有人的对话先录下来，当然了，我们最好祈祷他不会将打火机忘在房间里。」

「我猜他不会。」里昂想起了对方总是叼着一根雪茄的模样，他依旧举着那杯冰水，直到艾达从他手中接过，「那么我们现在该去填饱自己的肚子，然后在游轮上逛一逛？」他在几秒钟的犹豫后给出建议。

「你真当自己是在休假了，对吧？」艾达嘲讽的反问，但里昂的建议未尝不是个好的选择，她考虑到，不过比起游轮上的娱乐项目，她更想根据游轮的设计图找到其他的方式完成自己的工作，如果能够在拍卖前去会场探查……如果他们能够在拍卖会开始前、或是在拍卖会进行途中将它夺走——

「就……逛一逛？」里昂耸了耸肩。

艾达不太理解里昂的坚持，他所说的大概与他们的工作毫不相干。也许是昨天在赌场的时候勾起了他这种想法，他沉浸在了这次的伪装中？但又不太像，虽然他极力的想要怂恿她，可最起码在工作中依旧认真严肃，就像是个完美的特工。她也没指望里昂会将百分百的精力投入在她的任务里，艾达撇了撇嘴。

她沉默下来，没有去回应里昂的问题。她想她不介意里昂在游轮上逛一逛，不过对方显然需要单独行动了。

「艾达？」

又是这种语气。她抬起头，后者正歪着脑袋，灰蓝色的眼眸一眨不眨的注视着她。他的视线有些过于温柔了，艾达不自然的扭过头，结束了短暂的对视。她先前认为自己没办法看透这个人，而现在她认为也许看不透才是正确的。

「不，我拒绝。」她冷淡地说，假装没看见那双蓝眼睛中闪过的期待，或许等到工作结束后她愿意享受一个完美的假期，但绝对不是现在，「我希望你没有忘记我们的目的，特工。」她是不是有些过于冷漠了？当艾达说完这句话的时候，她突然间这么想。

里昂倒是没有太大的反应，他有些遗憾的再次耸了耸肩。专注于工作的艾达，他往后退了几步，示意艾达能够继续忙碌于她的监听任务。他回想起了不久前与艾达在战场上相遇的情景，对方朝他举着枪，脱口而出的则是轻松暧昧的打趣，即便是不同的立场也没办法阻止他们互相挑逗着彼此，虽然艾达总是技高一筹。

他已经很久没见过这样的艾达了，当然她总会完成自己的任务，但并没有如此的专注、将所有心神都投入工作中。噢，这就像是他在浣熊市看见她那会，总是将注意力集中在任务上，前期对他表现出一副不耐烦，总想着该如何利用他，摆脱他。而后期——

里昂摇了摇头不在让自己的思绪停留在这上面。

如果他回到了正常的时间线，那么他认为他将会在能够申请到假期的第一时间邀请艾达重新进行一次游轮休假。没有这些该死的任务，没有B.O.W.s，只有他们两个，然后像是正常人一般的度假，彼此拥抱注视着夕阳消失在海平线。

愚蠢的幻想。

「如果你想游泳，很抱歉我并没有带上泳衣。」良久，突如其来的女声让站立在阳台吹着海风发呆的特工回过神来，他转过头，茫然的眨了眨眼，「介于你看上去并不吸烟，所以雪茄吧不用列入考虑。」她将仪器放置在一旁，从沙发上站起来，摇着纤细的腰朝他走了几步，「那么运动？我想我能够陪你打几轮高尔夫球，或者网球。」

「……什么？」里昂的眼神从迷惘变得困惑，他依然没理解艾达想要表达些什么。

「还是说你更喜欢看电影，虽然我并不是特别欣赏你们美国人的品味。」她继续说道，双眼紧紧地盯着里昂，不愿错过他脸上的每一个表情。她有点后悔这么说了，但不可否认特工失落的背影让她有那么一点的不忍心。

等待对方答复的时间让艾达感到焦躁不安，她张了张嘴想着该如何收回自己那些听起来傻透了的建议。「我们能够将看电影的时间留到晚上。」在反应过来之后里昂没有犹豫立即开口，生怕艾达会反悔一样，「高尔夫球？嘿，我还从来没打过高尔夫球。」

理所当然，他想，毕竟作为特工的他没有多余的时间规划给兴趣爱好，当他忙碌于应对各种病毒的时候，这样的念头甚至都不会出现在他脑海。也许等到所有的病毒从地球上消失之后，他才会为自己在闲暇时间找些娱乐项目吧。

他灰蓝色的眼睛在阳光的照射下闪闪发亮，这让她想起了当大片的飞鱼越出海面的景色。她有了那么一瞬间的晃神，随即很快恢复正常。「晚上，当然。」她点了点头同意了里昂的建议，这使特工讶异的半张开嘴，「我们的目标像是对晚上的电影播放清单格外感兴趣。」

「又或是他们打算在那个时候接头？」里昂紧接着说，「那么他也对高尔夫球感兴趣吗？」

「不，只有你对高尔夫球感兴趣。」她为里昂一脸纠结的复杂表情轻声笑了出来，他应该是认为她会说出这种提议全部都由于他们的目标，只有一部分，艾达在内心说到，那个人白天的安排是在赌场，「所以你的回答是？」

「高尔夫球场，当然。」他在艾达话音刚落的下一秒迫不及待的说到，他走上前从沙发背上拿起搭在那的缀花衬衫穿好，「但你必须教教我。」他嘀咕着，一只手已经握上了门把，「我们可以先去一趟餐厅。」他补充建议着。

「听你的，特工。」她挑了挑眉，第一次将对方冰冷的职称以调侃的语气说了出来。


	26. Chapter 26

跟着艾达一起打高尔夫球应该能够算得上是奇妙的体验，但里昂依旧不能理解这种将球打进小洞里面的运动究竟哪里有趣了，只不过他还挺喜欢艾达在教学的途中因为不耐烦而从背后半拥住他，握住他的双手帮助他调整出正确的挥杆姿势的瞬间。

「嘿，看见了吗？」里昂在一次偶然巧合的一杆进洞后扭头朝艾达得意的高挑起眉毛，他的学习能力一向不差。他将高尔夫球杆架在肩膀上，突然间想起了自己曾经用这玩意击飞丧尸脑袋的画面，夜晚，污血以及四处飞溅的碎骨腐肉，他眨了眨眼，明媚的阳光和温和的海风令他回过神来。

「表现的不错。」艾达决定不吝啬与自己的赞赏，玩起高尔夫球的特工出乎意料的展现出了一丝孩子气，她想他之前大概还从来没有如此的放松过。她拿起一旁摆放在桌子上的饮料，用吸管小幅度的搅拌着。这时正在擦汗的里昂突然凑过来，毫不客气的叼住了那根吸管，「需要我提醒你属于你的那一杯在那边吗？」她平静的提醒道，在她也没动过这杯饮料的情况下倒也不至于为里昂过于亲密的动作感到恼怒。

「反正口味都是一样的。」里昂找着借口，他摊了摊抓着毛巾与球杆的双手示意他并没有办法自己举起杯子。随后他将毛巾搭在椅背上，下一秒艾达则将杯子塞进了他的手里。这杯调酒有些甜过头了，他又喝了一口后想到，而且奶油的味道有些重了。

他们亲密的动作也没有惹来别人的侧目，要知道他们隔壁的夫妇甚至还带着自己的小孩。

「差不多玩够了吧？」艾达拿起另一杯，决定不去嘲讽里昂根本站不住脚的借口。他们已经耗费了三个小时在高尔夫球场了，阳光有点强烈，这也是为什么艾达总是选择待在阴影处注视着里昂的动作，而非与他一起打球。

「或许我们能够稍微休息一会。」他耸了耸肩说道，在游轮上逛一逛会是个不错的选择。他有点想去攀岩，但艾达肯定不会同意他的建议。他注意到对方对于露天场所的不满意，那么他们能够在游轮内部打发时间。

「那么你终于打算结束了，我是不是该庆幸我们忘记带上泳衣了？」艾达轻哼一声，她走上前摘下了自己的墨镜，随后将它架在了里昂的脸上。他看上去像是对旁边的冲浪机器兴致勃勃，但她实在是看不出傻站在小型冲浪板上有什么乐趣。

她转身离开，里昂在放好球杆后跨了几个大步跟在艾达的后面。当他们又一次回到游轮的内部时，比外面要低的温度令他满足的叹息一声，刚才有那么一瞬间他还真想就这么脱下衣服跳进冰凉的游泳池中。

「现在距离晚上还有段时间。」他们来到了游轮内的商业街，里昂在无所事事、饶有兴趣的观察着那些店铺的同时打破沉默。他可不想回到套房内打发时间，虽然他现在格外的想要洗个澡，「需要我做些什么吗？」他不知道他们是否该去一趟赌场。

「过于频繁的接触很容易引起怀疑，如果我们晚上还打算在电影院坐在他的身边，那么我推荐还是待在这里。」谨慎些总是对他们的任务有所帮助，艾达想，她低头举起手腕看了一眼表上的时间，他们还需要等到晚饭后才能继续监控，「你不是很想逛一逛？」她挑了挑眉用戏弄的语气重复着里昂之前的话。

在已经填饱肚子的情况下，他们除了慢悠悠的在街道上逛着外并没有其他的事情可做。整个游轮上都充斥着慵懒的度假气息，里昂望着从他身边走过，站在店面前低沉谈论着什么的人群，美好，这个词突然从他的脑海深处冒了出来。他已经很久没有接触过如此正常的生活了，通常游轮所带给他的记忆大部分都充斥着那些见鬼的病毒，血腥与死亡。

他猛然停下脚步站在礼品店的门口，透过玻璃展柜查看着商品。艾达有点疑惑的停下脚步，同样的停顿下来。「怎么了？」她先是看了一眼店内的游客，再没有发现任何特别后将视线转向里昂面前的商品，随后望向他。

「没什么。」他沉声的应道，示意艾达继续前进。他想他或许能够买个小礼物送给他的艾达，但先不提他是否能将物品带回自己的时间段，单单是没有钱就足够让他打消这一念头了。如果他的信用卡能够使用……不过在十几年前艾达的注视下买礼物送给十几年后的她，这太过于奇怪了。

「想要带礼物给你的朋友？」艾达在一瞬间就明白了里昂究竟在想些什么。

「不，通常情况下她并不会收下我的礼物。」里昂叹了口气说道，他想他肯定忍不住在语气中添加了些抱怨。艾达很少会接受他的礼物，而他并不明白这是为什么，她会收下那些雇主所给与的礼物，却总是拒绝他的。他说不清这种感觉，但挺不是滋味的，「坐一会？」他朝不远处的咖啡厅偏了偏头，询问。

艾达动了动嘴唇像是想要继续说些什么，不过又很快将未出口的话咽了回去。她想她不该拥有那么多的好奇心，就像是询问他所说的究竟是谁。这和你没有任何的关系，艾达自我告诫道，他在莫名其妙总是坠落在她周围前有着自己的生活，而很快，当他解决了这个小问题后，他们之间将毫无交集。

不知为何这个想法让她感到了一丝沉闷，他们合作的确实不错，但这并不代表他们会在一切结束后留下对方的联络方式。她非常清楚特工与间谍的立场问题，而假使他之前的玩笑都是真实的——他会消失在她的面前吗？艾达突然间想到，喉间无由来的漫出了些苦涩。你该为你终于能够回到正常的生活轨迹感到高兴，她低垂下视线，盯着地板上的花纹发呆，就像她有多喜欢它似的。

「我现在可没办法为你煮咖啡。」当他们在店内的角落坐下时，里昂笑着调侃了一句。他发现到艾达并不关注那些咖啡菜单，他猜对方挑剔的口味让她对那些都不感兴趣。她总会在某些方面有着奇怪的执着，里昂想，就像是她只喜欢吃距离他公寓三条街外甜品店的布丁，或是像她对于弓弩和狙击枪的情有独钟。

「嗯。」她简单的应道，为自己刚才冒出来的想法感到别扭，然后将它们抛弃到九霄云外，打定主意只集中注意力在工作上。她抬起头，里昂此刻恰巧摘下了墨镜，对方用怀念的眼神看着手中把玩着的眼镜，随后递给了她。

「所以那张游轮的设计图，有任何帮助吗？」里昂低声问道，艾达的这副墨镜他曾经在执行西班牙的任务时见她带过，只是当时上面似乎还安装了某种闪光装置，他倒没想到对方居然使用了那么久，「一个计划？」

「我只是在试图搞清楚游轮的供电系统。」艾达顺着里昂的话题回答，她接过侍者递来的咖啡，加了两块糖用勺子搅拌着，「我们大概没办法在拍卖会开始前将它弄到手了，」游轮对于拍卖物品的看管格外严格，即便是引起骚乱，艾达也不能肯定他们能够成功，「而拍卖期间与拍卖结束后会是个好的选择。」

「如果在拍卖期间，所有在场的游客都会成为我们的掩护。」里昂若有所思的补充，供电的停止会让黑暗为他们争取一定的时间，而他们所要做的仅仅是取走位于拍卖台上的东西，利用直升机离开这里，「但在拍卖后或许会更加安全。」

这也是为什么艾达会对着游轮的设计图，无论是现场夺取还是之后，他们都需要照明设施短暂的停止工作，「别告诉我你还想对控制室做些什么手脚。」他有些不放心的皱着眉，让游轮抛锚在海上可不是个好的选择。

「你担心的事并不会发生，帅哥。」艾达慢腾腾的说道，她有些怀疑里昂究竟还记不记得他们需要悄然无息、不引发任何的冲突完成任务，「我比较倾向于后者，但前提是我们能够得到买家的信息。」

能够令对方放松警惕的只有在拍卖结束后，拍卖品被送往他套房的那段时间了。假使他们没办法把握最佳时机，接下来等待着他们的一定是与拍卖会同样的保全系统，甚至更加的夸张。那会直接加大他们所要面临的难度，这是最糟糕的情况——而她讨厌麻烦，也讨厌简单的任务变得复杂。

「影院，对吧？」他注意到了艾达回避了他的视线，但并没有为此说些什么，「我们该不会要在一场恐怖片中监控那家伙吧？」

「总好过爱情片，对吧？」她为特工的担忧轻声的嗤笑道，将空了的咖啡杯放置在桌面上，结束话题般的扭过头望向窗外的走道，那些来往的人群。不得不说这杯咖啡的味道确实没有里昂煮出来的合口味，她想。


	27. Chapter 27

一整个晚上都是黏糊糊的爱情片，这倒是被艾达猜中了。当他们结束晚餐来到电影院门口时，里昂为该不该进去感到犹豫。他们所需要做的是监视对方，而爱情片并不会让他们的伪装太过于突兀，但……他们确实是工作，并非约会，对吧？

里昂抱着一桶爆米花跟在艾达的后面，她对于爱情片倒没有多大的意见。所以她仅仅是把这一切当做是任务所需，他猛地想起了几个小时前的经历，同时无比的想要确定艾达并不是因为工作的缘故才耐心的陪他打高尔夫球，在商业街不厌其烦的转悠着。

他们隔了一排坐在目标的后面，对方的身边还有一名女伴，不算意外，里昂想，他用手肘询问似的碰了碰艾达，后者仅仅是瞥了一眼，随后小声的告诉他那名女伴并不是他们一直寻找的买家。这实在是太容易认出来，如果作为间谍的她连这点能力都没有，那么她想她早该换个职业了。

「如果他在这里度过整个通宵，这是不是说明我们也要遭受一整夜爱情片的折磨？」里昂在坐下后迫不及待的低声抱怨道，尴尬的氛围已经开始在他们之间蔓延了，里昂甚至不能够想象随着时间的流逝与各种甜蜜的画面被播放出来后，他与艾达之间气氛会变得多么的凝固。

「你看起来对爱情片有很大的意见，帅哥。」艾达为对方的躁动不安挑了挑眉，他刚才还兴致勃勃的取了一大桶爆米花，「还是说你对和我一起看电影抱有很大的意见？」她突然间话锋一转，同时加重了语气。不知道为何她希望从里昂那听到否定的回答，即便她告诉自己他的回答无关紧要。

「不，只是在爱情片作为背景的情况下，监视目标实在是太奇怪了。」他如艾达所愿的否认，这让女间谍的心情无由来的变好了。他可不想在屏幕上男女主角亲亲我我的途中还要分神去注意目标是否跟买家接头，也不愿意让艾达的注意力集中在那方面——如果他们真的能够单纯地以观看电影为主要目的——里昂叹了口气，这不可能，最起码对于十几年前的艾达来说不可能。

「我不否认这点。」艾达说道，不过这对于她来说算不上太大的问题，她想特工大概极少遭遇这种状况，或者说他的主职与她猜测的有很大差别，「这么说你会更加的喜欢恐怖片？相信我，在你专心监视目标的同时一张鬼脸猛地出现在你眼前可不太美妙。」

「也不算是这个问题，我只是……」里昂抓了一把爆米花扔进嘴里，耸了耸肩含糊不清的说着，「我只是想要、呃，就和你单纯的看一场电影？」

他的这句话让艾达猛然一愣，随后她转过头望向注视着大屏幕的特工，后者一脸平静，就像是说出那句话再自然不过了。她攥紧了自己的双手，下一秒又缓缓地放松下来。他表现的就像是与她单独的看一场爱情片再正常不过了，如同他并不为总会被迫坠落在她身边感到奇怪。

艾达在一段时间内没有给出任何的回应，这让里昂忽然发觉自己的那句话似乎有些奇怪了。他和艾达算不上太熟，或是说现在的她对他一点也不熟悉，只有他单方面的足够了解她，而他总是习惯于将她作为十几年后的艾达对待，他总会在假期以各种笨拙的方式朝艾达争取约会。

彼此间相顾无言的吃着爆米花让里昂坐如针毡，他开始后悔习惯性的那么说了，毕竟以往他总能够得到艾达戏谑的回应，但现在是十几年前。他频繁的让视线扫过斜前方，正在与自己的女伴低声交流着的目标，他们甚至在公共场合内互喂食物。电影院的人不算多，大多数情侣都零零散散的坐在角落，这也是为什么没有人为他们的动作提出意见的原因。

他想着该说些什么话题才能打破这段令人烦闷的沉默，他用手撑住自己的下巴，侧过头尝试缩减他与艾达的距离。这只是伪装，他在内心这么说道，在观看电影的情况下与对方靠的稍微近一点并不算是什么，他们的身份可是夫妇，他想，你看左下角那一对看上去就像是要抱在一起了。

「里昂。」她小幅度的动了动嘴唇，轻声说道。

你甚至有点幻听了，特工。他假装注视着屏幕，在内心叹息一声，你必须想办法结束这次的沉默，而不是妄想着艾达会率先出声。想想你能够说些什么，有关于这场剧情狗血淋头的电影，还是爆米花——你觉得爆米花如何？这听起来像是个不错的开端。

「里昂，他来了。」对方像是根本没听见她说话的表现让艾达不耐烦的用手臂撞了撞他，等待特工一瞬间表现的一脸惊吓般的回过神来后，才偏了偏头示意对方该看哪里，「我不太肯定他是否是买家，但肯定脱离不了干系。」

里昂随着艾达的视线注视着中途加入的家伙，他也带了一名女伴，并且坐到了目标的身边。这不能够解释什么，毕竟那可是位于屏幕中央的位置，任何人都会喜欢。

「什么？」艾达盯着里昂突然朝她伸出的一只手，表情疑惑不解。

「窃听器？」里昂眨了眨眼，他们相隔的距离可不能让他们听见对方的谈话，虽然对方不过是打了个招呼，还任何有意义的下文可言，「难道我们来到这里不是为了这个吗？」他反问道，歪了歪头显示出自己的迷惑。

「他可不是我们在欢迎宴上见过的，属于那几名中的任何一名。」艾达简单的解释道，她也将脑袋凑近里昂尽可能的降低音量，他们的脑袋正贴靠在一起，以至于她能够听见他有节奏的呼吸声，感受到他因为说话而带来的细微震动，甚至闻到了她为他准备的古龙水的香味。

「但他们看上去像是认识的，说不定那名买家并没有参加欢迎会。」里昂反驳道，他条件反射的扭过头试图注视着艾达，但过于接近的距离让他的嘴唇恰巧擦过了女间谍的脸颊，熟悉的触感令他愣了愣，半分钟后才堪堪反应过来——老天，这可不是他的艾达——里昂瞪大了双眼，就像是为了掩饰性的轻咳一声。

「他们看上去像是进行了某些交易。」对方的嘴唇以及有些刺的胡茬让艾达的脸颊有些痒，她就像是并不在意刚才发生了什么似得继续说道，这没什么，她对自己说，巧合、伪装，哪个理由都足够实用。一般情况下都是她进行主动掩饰的吻，他仅仅是礼节性的吻过她的手，这没什么，她再次说道，忽略了内心细微的动摇。

里昂转过头，恰好看到他们的目标从对方手里隐晦的接过了什么，大概是什么文件，他想，过远的距离实在是让人很难看清楚。或许他们该坐的距离对方近一点，他可不认为目标会多疑到怀疑他们选择位置的目的性，正如他所说的，谁不喜欢影院的中心？

「里昂！」他太过于专注了，当对方隐约察觉到某些视线，突然间开始环绕四周寻找时，里昂根本来不及躲避。他以自己最快的速度回过神来，想要撇开头注视别处，而艾达的速度比他更快，她几乎是在一瞬间伸出手捧住他的脸颊，强行让他转向她。然后就像是想要吻他般的凑上前，在他们的嘴唇即将相碰的时候停顿下来。但这足够让里昂浑身僵硬，他不敢有多余的动作，也不能回头查看情况。

他为此感到紧张，不自觉的、条件反射的伸出舌头舔了舔自己的唇。

当对方并没有发现任何的可疑，放弃寻找那道视线的来源，转回去重新专注在电影上时，艾达猛地松开了双手，她小幅度的推了里昂一把，将两者间的距离拉开。她在里昂抱歉的注视下用手指擦了擦嘴唇，他在舔自己的同时当然也舔到了她，这种特殊状况已经超出了她的预计范围。

「我……我很抱歉……」里昂结结巴巴的为十几年后已经习惯的状况道歉，对方看上去应该是瞪了他一眼。老天，他该怎么解释才能够令艾达满意？他只是凑巧，上帝，他真的能够继续用凑巧来当做理由吗？他发誓他没有任何的目的性，但艾达真的会相信他吗？

艾达撇了一眼紧张兮兮的特工，为刚才那个算不上吻的意外感到极其别扭。她被舔的范围不是特别大，仅仅是舌尖稍微触碰到了一点，但问题不在这上面，她深吸一口气，她并没有感觉到厌恶或是反感，这足够让她拉响内心的警笛。

「那么我们现在该做些什么？」里昂再度开口道，她露出了那样的眼神，说明他还没有搞砸，这一切都不算糟糕。里昂在内心松了口气，从来没有这么感谢自己了解艾达。

「将那张纸上的内容弄清楚。」艾达短暂的闭上双眼，一名优秀的间谍总是清楚她哪些时候该做些什么，那么这次的小意外她能够等到工作结束后再说。


	28. Chapter 28

「你是对的，他们确实在竞标上动了些手脚。」里昂将写满了信息的文件递给艾达，顺便为自己倒了杯威士忌——威士忌，当然，他刚才冒险跟随着与目标接头的人物进入他廉价的船舱，利用撬锁的方式，现在可比十几年后的电子锁要好开多了。

「手写？」艾达不可置信的接过，将询问的眼神递给里昂。

「我的字体。」里昂顿了顿选择了实话实说，他坐在吧台前选择回避艾达质问的视线，手指划过玻璃杯边缘流下的冰冷水汽，他注视着杯子中球状的冰块，「我可没那么多时间复制一份，或是直接将他的取走，我……我用了一些方式，但我不能解释太多。」

他用手机拍下了那张文件的照片，随后在返回套房后匆匆忙忙的将内容照抄给艾达。他想过他也许能够直接让艾达看那些照片，但他没办法解释手机的问题，DSO特工的专属款式，一看就与此刻年代不符合的透明屏幕，无法理解的高科技。噢，你看看这个手机，我确实来自于未来，而且与你出乎意料的熟悉，你能相信我们认识了整整十九年吗？顺带一提我们应该算得上是同居了，以我公寓的衣柜内属于你的那部分来说的话。

他突然晃了晃脑袋赶出那些源源不断的思绪，那对他们此刻的相处可没有任何的帮助。她似乎不介意刚才发生的小插曲，而他也不想让他们之间变得更僵。艾达……那抹与他在浣熊市所遭遇的一切所完全不同的红色，她是他在那场地狱中唯一彩色的回忆，铭心镂骨——他不能失去她。

他紧紧地蹙着眉，攥着玻璃杯的指关节因为力道过大而泛白。他在零星听见碎裂的声响后立刻松了手，但依旧在杯子上发现了一丝裂痕。他警告自己这些时不时从脑海中冒出来的想法全都是不可能发生的假设，他不该为不存在的假设感到忧心忡忡，摇摆不定，甚至于痛苦。

他深深地吸了一口气，举起酒杯将威士忌一饮而尽，火辣辣的酒精烧灼着他的肺部，他放下杯子，透过玻璃模糊不清的倒影注视着艾达。想要见到艾达，他的艾达的想法不受控制的从心底猛地涌起，他想听见艾达戏谑的笑声，她微微弯起的狡黠嘴角；她就像是闪烁着亮光的金褐色眼眸，她略微沙哑的音调，独特性感的尾音；他想要拥抱她，感受她永远令人安心的体温，肯定他们之间没有任何的错过，他们之间的牵绊依旧牢牢地纠缠在一起。

「这可不太容易。」艾达淡淡的说道，她盯了一会里昂，从他的背影中还真没办法分辨出什么。她指的是信任，毫无疑问，特工在某些方面总是含糊其辞，而她自然也不会相信他拥有过目不忘的能力。她不敢肯定这份文件的正确率有多少，但从里昂的语气听来，似乎并没有任何问题，「你怎样肯定这上面的内容没有任何错误？」

「我……」他叹了口气，有些苦恼的以微小的幅度晃着脑袋，他四下看着眼神乱瞄就像是在找些什么，「相信我，艾达。」

他的音色一如既往的沉稳可靠，如同一名专业特工该有的那样。可是这有些不负责任的过于敷衍了，她想，她不可能每一次都被对方模棱两可的理由打发，更别说这份文件直接影响到他们需要启用哪一项计划。「里昂。」她严肃的、以不容拒绝的语气叫着对方的名字。

半响的沉默后艾达并没有等来对方的回答，里昂正紧紧地抿着嘴拒绝透露更多的信息。随后特工在她的注视下突然站了起来，越过她走到阳台。如果不是艾达自认为她还算了解他，肯定会将对方的动作理解成是‘爱信不信’的表现。行吧，这名来路不明的特工总有他自己的理由。艾达在内心轻哼一声，他总是在透支她为数不多的耐性。你不需要在意这个——她一字一顿的对自己说，你所要关注的只是计划的成功与否，而不是里昂隐瞒的小秘密。

但她仍然为对方的表现感到不舒服，你不该期待他总会告诉你什么，她深吸一口气想到。

「他们更改了竞标的顺序，这没有什么太大的影响。」艾达不太清楚自己究竟是如何继续冷静的与对方讨论计划内容，她望向他，特工在她开口的一瞬间垮下了肩膀，放松了紧绷的肌肉，艾达不难想象出他刚才究竟是一副怎样的表情，「我们所需要的并不是竞标。」

「你有任何收获吗？」他低声询问，艾达安置的窃听器整整监听了他们的目标两天时间，如果他们还没办法提前找到买家，估计要在拍卖会的期间动手了。

「我得到了他在拍卖会上的房间号，而所有被拍下的物品都会第一时间送往买家面前。」两天的监听也不算是毫无收获，虽然依然不知道谁是买家，但拥有房间号就已经足够了，「按照竞标流程，我们有两个机会夺取那件拍卖品。」

「区别仅仅是我们该在几百人的注视下从台上夺走，还是潜入他的包房，同时拍卖品运送有自己的特殊通道，送往他房间的中途几乎是不可能的。」里昂转了个身靠在阳台的栏杆上看着艾达，他过长的刘海随着海风而飘动着，「你注意到他们聘请的雇佣兵了吗？」他努了努嘴，朝艾达示意纸上的内容。

「那只是用来保护拍卖品，他们可不敢毁了游轮上乘客的假期。」艾达轻巧的回答，他们不会冒着得罪乘客的危险为了一个泰迪熊玩偶开枪，毕竟乘客中也存在他们惹不起的对象，「我们只需要切断拍卖会的供电，灭掉所有的灯。」

「在他们启用备用电源之前我们没有多少时间，十秒，或者十五秒？」里昂很快接下艾达的话，他大概能够猜到艾达的计划。黑暗确实是个不错的掩护，但前提是他们能够在短短的十五秒钟接近摆放在台上的拍卖品，夺走，随后撤退。

当然了，如果艾达这个时候拥有绳枪就另当别论了，但现在看来他们只能够靠自己的双腿。

「灭灯所引起的骚动能够作为好的掩护，而在照明设施恢复后，我们也能够隐藏在人群中。」艾达认真的思索到，这听起来很简单，但真正实施起来却没有那么容易——真的会有人忽略不断朝台前靠近的两个人吗？「不，」她又摇了摇头，否定了前一句话，「我们不能隐藏在人群中，必须立刻撤离。」

一旦他们离开了拍卖会场，那么那群人就该在整个游轮的范围内寻找他们了，想要在如此大的游轮中躲过一队雇佣兵是再容易不过的事情了。她或许还能够设局将他们骗到游轮的更下层。

「他们肯定会在停机坪部署防范，我是指……当我们夺走拍卖品后，任何正常人都会将目光放在能够逃离游轮的载具上。」夜晚的海风令里昂打了个冷颤，他憋下一个喷嚏，抬脚走进房间内关上了玻璃门。他坐到艾达的身边，沙发为他的动作而下陷，对方为他身上传来的冰凉温度皱了皱眉，倒也没提出什么意见，「时间拖得越久对我们越不利。」

他现在可没有能够作为后盾的FOS了，不过这也不是说他会在女间谍的工作中请求美国政府的支援，他偏过头安静的注视着女间谍的侧脸，对方盯着前方的茶几认真的思索着。里昂不受控制的抬起手，压了压她翘起的一缕黑发。

「如果我们的速度能够比他们还快的话……」对方有些微凉的之间触碰到了她的耳廓，这让艾达瞬间回过神来，她稍微拉开了些与里昂之间的距离，转过头。后者的手正停顿在半空中，他的手指反复的弹动着，几秒钟后才有些尴尬的放下来，「或许能够用个更加保险的方式，」她有些犹豫，突然想起了对方总是会莫名出现在她身边的小问题，「没什么。」她说，「我们只需要保证速度足够快。」

他们本应该能够兵分两路，但她可不想看见里昂在驾驶直升机等待着她的途中突然消失出现在她的身边，又或者是对方夺取成功后落在了直升机的螺旋桨上。如果他们使用救生艇——利用一艘不知道能够开多远的船可没有直升机有保障，无论是从机动性上还是速度上来说。

「但……」里昂显然也明白了她刚才一瞬间的停顿代表着什么，他想他能够赌一下，比如说在限定的时间与范围内他能够在传送出现前赶到艾达身边。

「如果停机坪周围出现固守的雇佣兵，别忘记你将两把枪带上了游轮。」艾达打断里昂的话，她可不想让拍卖品出现任何的差池，而她不得不承认，作为任务目标物品的泰迪熊虽然占了一部分，但更多的则是里昂本身的安全问题。就像她所想的，无论是被绞进直升机的螺旋桨亦或者是掉进一片汪洋都不会是个好的经历。

她必须让他避免这些听起来天方夜谭的小意外。


	29. Chapter 29

这是一个热闹非凡的拍卖会，喧嚣的交流声自从他们进入会场后就没有停止过。里昂有些紧张的扯了扯领带，为了此次的拍卖会他在艾达的指挥下换上了一套看起来价值不菲的正装，即便里昂不太了解品牌这一块，但布料舒适的触感足够让他讶异的咂舌。暗红色，恰巧与艾达的抹胸礼裙相配。

手工制作，他想，当女间谍不知道从哪取出这一套衣服的时候为他张目结舌翻了个白眼，这么解释道。里昂有些好奇她究竟从哪得知自己的尺寸，要知道这套衣服合适的就像是量身打造，而他确定艾达并没有拿出软尺或带他去任何的服装店。她仅仅是凭借着几天的相处确认了尺寸，这么说在他不注意的期间女间谍其实是在认真的观察他？

当他们入场时不出意外惹来了不少人的瞩目，身材极佳、沉稳英俊的男人与充满了异国风韵的年轻女士总少不了这种小意外。而当他们来到会场的角落，这阵惊艳的目光才在几分钟后消散。里昂伸出手在艾达没有反应过来的同时搂住了她纤细的腰，缩减了他们之间的距离直到艾达能够贴靠在他的身上。

「我已经将它装好了。」里昂小声的说道，艾达动了动看上去像是想要脱离他的怀抱，但又没有这么做。他们之间的交流其实没必要靠的如此之近，要知道可没有多少人与他们一样站在角落。

他将引爆器递给艾达，爆炸的力度基本上被控制成安全无害，能够做到的仅仅是让会场的灯熄灭。他当然是主动要求接下这项任务，毕竟对于穿梭在游轮内部，他可比艾达要熟悉的多了。他们拥有游轮的设计图，更别说他还曾经遭遇过几次位于游轮上的任务，因为追寻资料和感染者闯入内部也是常有的。

「你带上了你的枪。」靠在里昂身上的艾达很容易的感受到他隐藏在衣服下的武器，真不知道他是怎样骗过进入会场前的安全检查，「十足的准备，嗯？」危险的双枪配合上他身上昂贵的手工西服与古龙水，艾达认为她或许不应该这么想，但确实是性感透了。噢，他甚至还带上了露指手套。

「我总要为我们撤离时的状况考虑，并且保证你——我们能够安全的抵达停机坪，启动直升机。」他偏过头在艾达的耳边说道，温热的呼吸喷洒在她耳朵的那片肌肤上。他有说过他喜欢艾达身上的香水味吗，她十几年来的品味从来都没有改变过，「以会场的保全系统来看，我的枪似乎是带对了。」

雇佣兵在通往拍卖会场的走廊上随处可见，想要在十五秒内夺取拍卖品，再绕过他们的警戒逃离基本是不可能的。他想艾达一定不怎么喜欢激进的强行突破，所以他也将那归类为最后迫不得已的选择。

艾达哼了一声，她在尝试了几次拉开距离失败后就没有再理会里昂的小动作。他的手正虚贴在她的腰侧，这不断的提醒着她，特工此刻的动作不过是一种方便的伪装。这应该才是正常的，她对自己说，如同之前整个严密的贴在上面，以至于不容回绝的力道才是奇怪的那个。她不愿意承认，但显然她更偏爱后一种。

台上的司仪在此刻敲了敲钟，清脆的声响让会场内的所有人安静下来。里昂将手中的叫价牌递给了艾达，他想对方也许会在心情愉悦的时候为其他的拍卖品加点价格——他想起了艾达在赌场交给他的百万筹码，虽然最后都兑换了回来。

拍卖师按照竞标规程开始竞拍，每个商品的起拍价格都足够让里昂咂舌。他不太理解为什么总有人喜欢花大价钱买那些装饰收藏品，毕竟那些东西毫无用处，嗯……虽然那套瓷器看上去像是能够砸碎感染者的脑袋，嘿，但那可是一次性的消耗品。里昂突然被自己的想法逗乐了，五十万起拍的消耗品。

这时他想起了自己的公寓中，属于艾达带来的那几个装饰品。对方大概是有些嫌弃他的公寓装饰太过于单调了——很有你的风格——他记得艾达是这么说的，他记不太清楚对方究竟有没有嘲讽他的公寓看上去就像是酒店与办公室的组合，但他真没耗费太多的心神在这方面，就连家具都是随意挑最简单的款式购入的。

所以放在他起居室的花瓶……该不会也是这个价格吧？里昂有点不确定的思索到，艾达的品味，而她也从来不会缺钱。行吧，他确实能够猜到艾达非常有钱，但现在看来对方的存款似乎比他想象中的要多太多了。老实说他还以为自己的工资已经够高了。

他发现艾达确实对某几个商品感兴趣，证据当然是她饶有兴趣的轻哼与往前倾的身体。有几次她给人感觉就像是要举起了拍卖牌，但由于工作的缘故却又不得不放弃。他听见了艾达遗憾的轻声叹息，随后又开始怀疑公寓中那几个装饰品的价格了。

拍卖会进行到中场休息阶段，端着甜点的侍者来到他们身边。无所事事的里昂在礼貌的微笑后取了一小块，他在扔进嘴巴里面后有些赞赏的扬起眉毛，随即又取了一份，在侍者离开后将手举到了正眯着眼睛注视着台上摆放的后半场第一件拍卖品的艾达面前，后者因为突然放大至眼前的甜品惊讶的震了一怔，然后扭头询问的望向里昂。

「张嘴？」里昂眨了眨眼小声的说道，出乎意料温柔的语气让艾达一愣，又在对方眼巴巴的恳求下不情愿的做出了他要求的动作。下一秒甜点就被特工放进了她的嘴里，当甜腻的味道逐渐在她嘴里蔓延开的时候，艾达才反应过来他想要做些什么。她习惯性的伸出舌头舔过嘴唇上的糖粉，不小心触碰到了里昂的手指。

气氛又重新变得有些尴尬，但比起他们之前发生小意外的时候已经缓和了很多。艾达有些别扭的偏过头，恰巧错过了里昂对着手指上剩余的糖粉无可奈何却又不能直接蹭在手工西装上的画面，犹豫几分钟后特工只能够选择将其舔干净。

后半场的拍卖一如既往的激烈，有几个商品几乎是被人不要命的加价。艾达低声的朝里昂解释道那几个人大概是生意场上的对手，拍卖会中出现这种情况并不算特别。而他们所需要的商品也在第五个出场，那么一瞬间里昂能够感受到原本慵懒的、不以为意的注视着竞标，靠着他的女间谍猛地直起了腰。

大概是提前通过气的缘故，这件拍卖品的叫价随意并且稀稀拉拉。九万、十万，十一万，里昂甚至认为艾达有办法与卖家竞价。但在他们串通一气动了手脚的情况下，大概无论艾达加到何种价格都没办法拿下那件拍卖品，更别说当价格飙升到天文数字时，他们还需要检查财产。

「里昂。」他们随着拍卖的进程不断朝台前靠近，对于可爱的泰迪熊玩偶感兴趣的女士不占少数，所以艾达的动作也基本没有任何保全产生怀疑。她挽着里昂的手臂装作兴趣十足的模样观察着玩偶，同时假装小声的在他耳边说着什么，晃着他的手臂就像是要求对方竞标。

三秒。

价格已经到达了极限，大部分跟价的家伙的沉默下来像是在判定那个玩偶的价值。即便是古董级的泰迪熊，有着何种的纪念意义，超过了十五万显然都有些不太合适了。会场中已经有人为价格而议论纷纷，毕竟对方给出的价格已经逐步朝着世界上最贵的价格追进。

两秒。

最后一名喊价的家伙选择了放弃，他朝远处包厢中的竞争者优雅的弯了个腰表示将玩偶让给对方。「还有人竞标吗？」拍卖师再度询问道，她等待了几秒钟，最终确定道：「出价一次，两次……」

一秒。

「此物品将以十七万美元的价格出售——」

艾达按下引爆装置，拍卖场内的灯光全数熄灭。里昂没有任何的犹豫，他在会场变暗的下一秒就已经朝台上冲去，他用上了应对B.O.W的速度，在拍卖师努力维持突然混乱的场面时以迅雷不及掩耳之势夺走了泰迪熊玩偶。他在内心默数着秒数，没有任何的停顿朝会场大门跑去，艾达在此刻也同时推开了门。

当大门关上的下一秒备用电源启动，场内的灯光有重新亮了起来。里昂没有理会隔着门都能够听见场内的骚乱，直接击晕了端着枪疑惑不解望着他们的雇佣兵。艾达默契的解决了另外一名，丝毫没有给与他们反应过来，呼叫增援的时间。

里昂将领带一把扯下扔到地上，解开了外套的扣子，直接拔出了自己的手枪。「艾达！」他叫了对方一声，在女间谍转过头来的瞬间将其中一把手枪连同泰迪熊一前一后的扔给了她，「往右拐。」他注视着从左边岔路赶到的雇佣兵，大声说道。


	30. Chapter 30

艾达一只手抓着毛茸茸的泰迪熊玩偶，一只手握紧手枪的画面实在是太过于奇特，里昂想，勉强将视线从她的身上移开。那可是个玩具熊，但她谨慎认真的态度简直像是手上抓着病毒样本。这很容易让一些诡异的念头从里昂的脑海中冒出来，比如说等到工作结束后为她买上足以将整个卧室堆满的毛绒玩偶。

「你认为他们已经锁定我们了吗？」左边岔路的雇佣兵并没有如同里昂像预料中的那样直接追过来，反而倒是有点像例行巡视。他在转过拐角前又再度扭头看了一眼，后者在接通对讲机后才猛然变了脸色，「我猜没有。」里昂紧接着回答了自己提出的疑问。

「这是个好现象。」艾达在快步走下楼梯时说道，当他们离开了拍卖会的所在楼层后，身旁的游客数目也开始增加，这为他们提供了更好的掩盖，「现在我们能够轻松的混入其他的乘客中了。」

「带着一个玩偶熊？」里昂提醒道，这玩意已经足以暴露他们，让他们成为那群雇佣兵的目标了，「我们可没有任何能够装它的箱子，还是说你愿意现在将它开膛破肚，取出里面……行吧，我不知道你需要什么，或是这只熊的内部究竟藏了些什么。」他顿了顿，耸了耸肩。

「将一个十七万美元的泰迪熊随意的扔在垃圾箱里？」艾达轻笑一声朝里昂挑了挑眉，她知道对方的建议并没有任何的问题，但在枯燥乏味的逃跑过程中，她很愿意用任何理由反驳里昂，同时进行这段没有营养的对话。

「嘿，需要付钱的可不是你。」他们可没有参与竞标，对吧。也许艾达想将它转手或是作为收藏品？里昂有点不确定的想到，但即便如此，抓着这个玩偶实在是太过于明显了，这简直是告诉了对方他们就是扰乱会场，夺取拍卖品的人，「如果你想要带着它，那么我们必须先找个箱子，或者袋子。」

开玩笑的吧，他竟然是在认真的给出建议？艾达差点为对方的语气笑出声，他皱着眉像是努力的思索可行性，他不会真的以为她想要将它带回家吧，她看起来像是会喜欢玩偶熊的小女孩吗？「只要别让他们看到就可以了吧？」她突然停下脚步。

「什么？」里昂不明所以的跟着停顿下来，他疑惑不解的回望着用审视目光看着他的女间谍，一时半会猜不到她想要做些什么，「艾达。」他开口，「我们没有那么多的时间。」虽然依旧玩乐的游客为他们争取了些时间，但这不代表他们能够站在原地发呆。

「我们没办法躲过正面的冲突，但如果他们是追在我们身后的话……」艾达又重新将里昂西装外套的扣子扣好，手上抓着两个东西让她的动作变得极其不方便，不过在里昂站在那，任凭她对他的外套随意动作的情况下，也不算太困难。艾达将玩偶熊塞进了外套中，修身的外套很轻易的就将它卡住了，仅仅是从胸口衣领的最下方露出了个熊脑袋，「不得不说它的绒毛色泽与你的发色还挺相配。」

「这就是你全部的计划了，放在这里？」里昂机械性的低下头查看，干巴巴的说道。一只玩具熊被塞到胸前也没有那么舒服，这看起来太奇怪了，他想，随后注意到几名游客讶异忍笑的表情，「我认为我还是……」他抬起手想要将它拿出来。

「这里离停机坪可不算远，里昂。」艾达握住了他的手阻止了他的动作，就像是为了安抚他似的轻柔的拍了拍他的腮帮，「便于战斗，嗯？」

「好吧。」他叹了口气，他没办法拒绝艾达的任何要求，他想她带有调侃的恶趣味在十几年间都没有太大的改变。这或许说明他们此刻已经足够的亲近。他摸了摸自己腮帮的皮肤想到，刚才的那份亲昵可不包含任何的伪装在里面。

他们在敌人赶到前又再度行动起来，艾达选择了一条穿过酒吧的道路。带枪的雇佣兵显然在进入的一瞬间就引起了骚动，从他们过大的咒骂声能够分辨出他们不断消耗殆尽的耐心。理所当然，艾达想，他们必须在不打搅任何乘客的情况下进行逐一的排查，玩偶熊当然也成为了分辨的重点。

这期间他们又接到了几通对讲机的呼叫，距离的太远加上酒吧吵闹的音响与人群让艾达没办法听见他们究竟说了些什么，昏暗的灯光下甚至连辨认口型都做不到。她注意到了他们分成了三个小队，其中一个小队在她没有注意的情况下消失无踪。

「他们猜到了我们的目的地。」这下艾达的话语不再带有任何的玩笑语气了，但这不是个问题，毕竟能够逃离游轮的手段只有那么多，那些人或许会认为他们会躲藏在游轮内直到抵达港口，但那样的几率实在是太小，并且有着太多的变数，「我们必须加快——」

艾达在里昂没有反应过来的情况下猛地将他推倒压在了旁边暗红色的沙发上，她随手拿起了摆放在桌上的黑色礼帽戴在了里昂的脑袋上。她揪住他的衣领在他一脸错愕的表情中吻上了他，缩减彼此间的距离直到她能够遮盖住里昂胸前露出的熊脑袋——两名雇佣兵骂骂咧咧的从他们身边路过，在将视线停留在他们身上几秒钟后，才吹了一声口哨嘀咕几句下流话离开。

等待他们过了转角后艾达才猛地站起来，没有任何的犹豫便朝着那两名雇佣兵离去的方向，他们的必经之路走去。当里昂茫然的追上去后，恰巧看到了女间谍解决他们瞬间，老天，被踹上一脚肯定很疼。

「艾……」他咽了咽口水试着说些什么。

「看来他们已经在停机坪部署完毕了。」艾达弯腰捡起地上的对讲机抛给站在那不知道自己该做些什么的特工，注意到了他嘴唇上一道被她的口红所印上的红痕。那一瞬间的情况太过于紧急，她能够将那两个人击晕而非选择这种方式，但她注意到了不远处的其余雇佣兵，她只是为了不让乘客的尖叫声惹来不必要的麻烦，她想，当然。

但那感觉不坏，在她的监督下刮完胡茬的嘴唇不算刺，只是有些干燥，而他因为惊讶而瞪大的双眼——

她打断了自己的思绪。

里昂为对讲机中重复的命令深深地皱眉，刚才那个突如其来的吻所带来的热度逐渐消退，「他们调动了大部分的人手守在救生艇和停机坪，我是不是该庆幸他们并没有选择直接炸掉直升机？」

「因为那辆直升机的拥有者有着足够的权势，仅仅是为了一个特殊的泰迪熊与他撕破脸皮大概不太值得。」艾达撇过头打定主意不去提醒对方嘴唇上突兀的红痕，她分析道，而后在听见了更多的脚步声接近后提醒着还抓着对讲机的特工跟上她。

「看来我们无论如何都避免不了一场战斗。」他低声说到。他看上去不像是怕麻烦，艾达想，他大概只是纯粹的厌恶引发冲突和不必要的战斗。她注意到他重新紧绷的肌肉和沉下来的眼神，沉稳的特工先生，没问题，除了他嘴唇上的口红印之外。

她忍不住勾起嘴角溢出介于戏弄与嘲讽之前的笑声，这令里昂用困惑的询问似的望向她。「什么？」他忍不住问道，跑动让他有那么点轻喘。他开始回想自己刚才的那句话究竟哪里存在问题，然后他低头看了一眼从他衣襟露出来的熊脑袋。

他的手枪并没有装上消音器，这让他们在额外遭遇其余佣兵时不得不采取更加麻烦的方式将他们击倒。这大概太过于考验他与艾达之间的默契了，他想，当你需要悄然无声的从背后接近他们并且同时出手，或是在他们未能出声求救并且扣动扳机时从正面迅速解除武装随即反击，一名默契的同伴基本上能够事半功倍。这很大程度上降低了他们会在前往停机坪途中被发现的风险，他们需要在接下来的战斗中掌握主权，毫无疑问。

夜晚令游轮的甲板变得格外冷清，大概是雇佣兵进行强制疏散的缘故，他们基本无法见到散步幽会的情侣。探照灯让一切试图接近停机坪的东西无法躲藏，数目极多的雇佣兵正在来回巡查。

「我们需要转换方式。」里昂小声地与艾达进行交流，他们正躲在不远处的墙壁后面，距离他们几步之遥就已经能见到端着步枪警戒的雇佣兵，「我可不认为一旦交手，他们还会注意直升机的状况。」一旦直升机被破坏，他们离开游轮的套票可就消失了，随后则必须面对噩梦般的地毯式搜索，他们甚至可能为此延误航程。，「所以——」

「我来引开他们。」她很快打断了里昂的话，同时在对方准备阻止前冲了出去。


	31. Chapter 31

没问题，她是可靠的，引走几名雇佣兵对于她来说轻而易举。里昂在内心不断地如此告诉自己，他的背部正紧紧地贴靠着墙壁，躲在阴影处，周围接连响起的枪声令他按耐不住想要跟随艾达冲出去的欲望。她能照顾好她自己——就像是她在浣熊市的那样？老天，他敢打赌当时如果没有他的帮助，艾达肯定没有办法躲过那枚子弹，或是更靠前一些，被那些以她为目标的幼型B.O.W.s成功袭击。

他不受克制的为她感到担忧，当然了，即便是十几年后，他依旧如此刻般的担忧着深陷危机的女间谍。他探身观察着停机坪的状况，艾达正轻巧的绕过探照灯，尽可能的利用周围的掩体。她没有太过于靠近那篇空地，转而在周遭吸引着雇佣兵的注意。

这确实起了作用，绝大部分的敌人因此而逐渐向她出现的方向移动，形成包围圈。她还没有绳枪，里昂突然意识到这一问题，甲板上有足够的空间，但艾达没办法一个人面对敌方有计划组织的包围。然后他听见了更多的枪击声，这让里昂不禁开始怀疑雇佣兵们究竟接到了怎样的命令，是抓住他们夺回玩偶，还是直接将他们就地解决——现在看起来似乎是后一种。

他注意到艾达无比凶险的躲过一排扫射，她弯腰尽可能让自己的身形完全隐藏在掩体之下，偶尔探出手开枪，密集的扫射让她没办法寻找到多余的间隙，但她每次的反击能够将一名敌人受伤倒地。

她似乎没注意到敌人的包围圈，里昂想，也许她发现了，但在保持移动的情况下她没办法顾全这些。她正在努力的将敌人从停机坪的范围内吸引开，同时还不能让他们察觉她的目的。他们看上去并不清楚他与艾达是双人合作，时刻关注着艾达的里昂接收到了对方的手势，他深吸一口气，缓慢的从掩体后方挪动出来。

前往停机坪的道路只有一条，虽然极度不情愿，但在没有其他选择的情况下里昂也只能顺着楼梯往上走。也幸好大部分的探照灯已经被艾达击灭，目前为止他可以完全的掩藏在黑暗中。压低脚步声对于他来说轻车熟路，当他站在一名被留在原地固守的敌人身后时，对方甚至还在无所事事的左右摇晃着。

「我想你不介意在这里躺一会。」他以极快的速度，在对方没有任何反应前将其击晕。随后拖着他将他扔在了冰冷的台阶上。他猫着腰继续往直升机的方向走去，接着视线死角成功在没有任何人发觉的情况下靠近了它。他就像是一头在黑暗中蛰伏的猛兽，随后在靠近雇佣兵时露出了尖锐的獠牙。

随着敌人倒在地上的沉闷声响，里昂打开了直升机的机门。这架飞机大概只能够作为离开的工具，它甚至连武器都没有。他站在直升机前，维持着准备进入的姿势没有动弹，他不太清楚艾达究竟该如何脱险登入机内，要知道这可不是她之前在西班牙所叫来的运输直升机，假使她不能准确的跃入——老天，他不敢想象那会出现怎样的后果。

「艾——」他注意到对方因为被子弹击中而产生的趔趄，即便是隔着相对较远的距离，他还是忍不住叫道。下一秒又在可能会暴露对方的姓名的情况下闭上嘴巴，他看上去想要冲过去帮助她，却在对方警告的眼神下硬生生逼迫自己停下动作。

他不知道自己花了多大的自制力才违背不断涌出的念头坐上飞机，将其发动。他抿紧双唇，脸上的表情头一次变为可怕的严肃。发现直升机不断升空后，他很自然就变成了被雇佣兵集火的目标，他们真该庆幸这架直升机上没有任何武器，里昂想，他在艾达的示意下非但不能朝她靠近，还必须远离游轮持续升空躲避那些子弹。

艾达在地上打了个滚，随后半跪着直起腰扣动扳机解决一名敌人。里昂的直升机确实为她分担了大部分的压力，但那些察觉她手上的雇佣兵们又再度围了上来，她的脑海高速运转着，尝试计算出最佳的撤离路线。她大口的喘着气，胸膛剧烈的起伏着。她一只手捂着自己受伤的侧腹，尖锐的目光在雇佣兵的包围中来回巡视着。

痛。她倒吸一口气，在受伤的情况下还必须以大幅度的近身搏击应对敌人，对于现在的她来说简直就是折磨。撕心裂肺的痛。当她后翻几圈躲过一排子弹，同时踹倒身后的敌人重新掌握平衡时，她想。她勉强，还算轻巧的退到铁栏杆处，翻身跳下。

这种高度对平时的她来说算不上什么问题，但在受伤的情况下倒是个糟糕的选择了。她匆忙的撕下自己的裙摆，随意的围绕三圈将伤口紧紧地绑住，除此之外她没有其他的办法阻止不断流出的鲜血，她可不会随身携带医疗用具，而那架直升机上看起来也不会有那种玩意。

她没有任何喘息的余地，跟随着直升机螺旋桨吵闹的声响往船尾的方向跑去。她一跃而下的动作出现的太过于突然，导致依旧站在上面的大部分雇佣兵无法很快的反应过来。他们在奔跑至栏杆前为高度停顿了，只能举起枪朝着她离开的方向射击。

被高强度火力集中的里昂艰难的在天空中画着无规律的弧线躲避，他不敢拉开与游轮的距离，生怕艾达的身影消失在他的眼中，「艾达！」他叫到，将另一把手枪抛给了跑动中的女间谍。该死，早知道他就该想办法将突击步枪带上游轮了。

艾达加快速度，随后接下了里昂给与的火力支援，触碰的瞬间那把枪差点就脱手而出掉进海里，而艾达还是颠了几下让它在手指上饶了几圈，然后牢牢地握住。她可不想把他的宝贝双枪给弄丢了，他坐在沙发上小心翼翼保养它的画面还清晰的存在她的脑海中。

她在抵达游轮的尽头时迅速转过身，出其不意的双枪射击确实成功的将追逐在后方的敌人逼退。她在内心计算着手枪内的剩余弹药，在它消耗殆尽前站在了栏杆上，直升机猛地从她身后升起，螺旋桨所带来的风吹起了她黑色的短发与破损的裙摆。

她在里昂的注视下做出了一个大胆的决定，直接背对着他朝后倒去。这吓了依旧在调整角度的特工一跳，他慌忙的控制着直升机，以确保自己能够完美的接住坠落的女间谍。将直升机倾斜到一个不可思议的角度令他的手心冒出了冷汗，他绷紧了浑身的神经，直到艾达的身体撞击到他的手臂时，才敢眨眼。

他在艾达关上机门的瞬间拉开了与游轮的距离，子弹击打在直升机上发出了让人心惊胆战的声响。他们的运气还不错，除了有些裂痕的窗户外，油箱与螺旋桨都没有任何的问题。当游轮终于在他们眼中逐渐缩小时，里昂长舒一口气。但他还没能够呼出整口气，艾达受伤的消息就像是警笛般的在他脑内炸响，他扭过头，眼睛死死的盯在对方腰腹，那片不正常暗红色的衣服上。

「你得处理一下。」他冷硬的说道，突然间有些生气。她不该独自一人去面对那群雇佣兵，更不应该在没有任何商量的情况下丢下他。这简直就如同他在浣熊市所遭遇的一样，里昂为这些突如其来的怒火而急促的呼吸着，她在浣熊市不止一次抛下了他，他们本能够共同面对。

「我想直升飞机上应该不会有任何医疗包。」艾达让自己放松的躺在座位上说道，她注意到了对方的语气，他该不会是生气了吧？她不确定的想，他难道在为她独自引开敌人，然后又不小心受伤而生气？她在内心轻笑一声，又摇了摇头，这太奇怪了，受伤的是她，不是吗？

话音刚落的下一秒她就接住了里昂抛给她的一个冰冷物体，她挑了挑眉举到面前，夜色下她只能勉强分辨出这是一瓶喷雾剂，她晃了晃，这确实是喷雾剂，她肯定道，「你该不会是想要我用这玩意吧？」

随即里昂又扯出了放在胸前的玩偶熊，将它交给了一脸玩味询问的艾达。「取出你需要的东西后，你可以用它来止血。」他沉声的给出建议，又在操控着直升机的同时艰难又缓慢的脱下了西装外套，随手一抛刚好该在了艾达的脑袋上，紧接着再度交给她的是放在刀套中的生存小刀。

里昂的味道混杂着古龙水的香味从外套上传来，艾达闭上双眼静静的调整呼吸频率。她可不想忍受着这份疼痛以及失血过多抵达陆地，她想，攥紧了里昂交给她的喷雾剂，她的心跳有些快，但她很清楚这并不是刚才的战斗或伤口引起的。

「我还不想毁了十七万美元。」良久的沉默后，艾达将泰迪熊重新抛给里昂。她扯下对方盖在她头上的外套放置在一旁，抽出小刀准确的割断因为匆忙而打了死结的临时绷带，「集中注意力在你的驾驶上，里昂。」她提醒着视线不断朝她瞄来的特工。

里昂叹了口气，调整了一下姿势，抬起头注视依然蔓延着黑暗的前方。


	32. Chapter 32

几个小时的飞行后他们才终于看到了陆地，此时黎明的微光已经将他们笼罩。里昂扭动着酸痛的脖颈朝艾达看去，后者正闭上双眼靠着椅背，她将他的西装外套盖在身上，平稳的呼吸着，右手还攥着他交给她的喷雾剂。

他很清楚喷雾剂霸道的功效，所以艾达的伤势应该没有太大的问题。他依然为自己将这罐用剩一部分的喷雾剂交给她而感到忐忑，它可不该出现在这个时间线，最初的试验品最起码还必须晚上几年，他开始思索自己该如何回答艾达关于喷雾剂的疑问，他对于扯药品这方面的谎一窍不通。

几分钟的努力后他将直升机停在了崖边一小片狭窄的沙滩上，这可不是个理想的地点，降落途中稍微有一点不慎的处理都会引发爆炸前兆。他发生过无数次这样的小意外，但此刻大概能算得上他最成功的一次，他不清楚这是为什么，或许这就像是他与艾达待在一起的时候基本不需要去过度的考虑载具可能出现的问题，当然了，这同样包含她为他留下的那些交通工具。

「我们到了？」当螺旋桨令人心烦的噪音终于消失后，艾达才缓慢的睁开眼睛询问道。她反复的眨了眨眼适应着阳光，准备打开机门。

「差不多吧。」里昂咕哝着回答，他注意到了艾达的动作，抢先一步迅速跳下飞机，绕过机头来到她的那一边，拉开门，「我不知道这是哪里，但我猜我们的油量不能够坚持更久了。」他抬起头与坐在座位上的女间谍对视，几秒钟坚定的注视后在对方的默许下伸手将她打横抱了起来。他调整了一下姿势不至于拉扯到她的伤口，暗红色的西服外套依旧盖在她的身上。

「这听起来像是你打算用双脚走回去？」她干脆用双手搂住里昂的脖颈，他们靠的太近了，以至于艾达不适时的回想起了不久前那个作为掩护的吻，而她的嘴唇现在正虚贴在他的侧脸，这让她的双耳有点不受控制的升温。

「如果运气好点，我们大概能够‘借’一辆车。」里昂朝崖边不平稳的陡峭楼梯前进，这里看起来已经许久没有走过了，他一边集中精神保持着平衡，一边想到。假使他们真的选择用些小手段弄来一辆车，在荒无人烟的情况下也极为困难。他也许可以找找加油站，毕竟这是一条公路。

「所以我们就这样将直升机扔在这里？」艾达在里昂走完最后一阶台阶的同时又询问道，他们当然没可能会如此之快的追上来，但这并不代表他们能够将它完整的停靠在此。

「这下你可难倒我了。」里昂低声的笑了声，他四处张望随后小跑到公路对面将艾达放下来，他看上去似乎是想让女间谍坐在栏杆上，后者朝一脸担忧的特工挑了挑眉，坚持自己能站在原地。她的伤没有太大的问题，不得不说这其中里昂所给与她的喷雾剂起了很大一部分的作用——他究竟是从哪弄到这玩意的？艾达轻抛着铁罐，漫不经心的想着。

很快她的思绪就被突如其来的爆炸声打断了，她有些讶异的注视着不断冒起的浓浓黑烟，与匆忙跑上来的特工。「你炸了它？」她的音量不受控制的有些偏高，爆炸，这确实是摧毁线索的一种最轻易快捷的方式，但他是如何做到的，用他的手枪毁了直升机的油箱？但他的双枪还在她这里。

「嗯。」里昂简单的回应，他朝她走来又想重新将她抱起来，「噢，我只是稍微多带了两枚手雷。」他在艾达质疑的眼神下解释道，他耸了耸肩，尽可能让自己显得无辜，「我从你的阁楼发现的，应该没什么问题吧？」

「你究竟在身上带了多少危险品？」艾达皱着眉扫视着他全身，在里昂开口继续解释的瞬间叹了口气，她想她应该不会为对方掏出任何奇怪的玩意而感到惊讶了。他就像是一个迷，她想，然后将喷雾剂递了回去，「我们现在该想想要用什么方法离开这里了。」她盯着里昂的双腿看了一会，「除了这个。」她说。

「嘿，我会抱紧你的。」他为艾达不信任的眼神低声反驳道，几秒钟后才反应过来他究竟顺口说了些什么。他注视到艾达苍白的脸颊上染上了一丝不在然的红色，噢，这太少见了。他想，十几年后的女间谍可不会露出这样的表情……他是不是也在浣熊市曾经见过？他没有太过注意，毕竟那时候他还在想办法处理自己升温过高的脸庞，以及赶走脑海内不断冒出的，不切实际的妄想，「呃……艾达？」里昂朝将视线瞥向一旁的女间谍歪了歪头。

「希望你能够走足够远。」特工在某方面总是出乎意料的坚持，艾达也不想耗费时间为他的决定提出意见。她又再度被对方抱了起来——在开了那么久的直升机后他仍然看起来精力十足，艾达在内心轻哼一声，她或许能够靠着他睡上一会，她有些困了，要知道她在直升机上时疼痛的伤口逼迫着她保持清醒。

而在喷雾剂的药效逐渐发挥后，她又开始变得昏昏沉沉了，这其中有部分原因大概是里昂的怀抱太过于舒适了。可靠，安稳，她甚至不用去考虑遭遇任何危险的可能，老练的特工总会解决任何问题与麻烦，她这么对自己说。

她在里昂平稳的步伐和有节奏的小幅度晃动中闭上了眼睛，等她再度清醒过来的时候，她已经被放置在了柔软的床铺上。她动了动双臂，眯起双眼，迷蒙中发现穿着衬衫，连战术背带都没有脱下的里昂正侧躺在她的面前，而她依然半抬起双臂环住他的脖子。

「你醒了？」她从床上坐起来，过大的动静让仅仅是闭目养神的里昂睁开眼，「汽车旅馆。」他打着哈欠在艾达询问的注视下说道，「我的运气还不错，对吧？」他从床上起来，走到柜子边为她倒了一杯水。正当他都要以为自己走不动的时候，这家汽车旅店突然出现在远方的视野范围内，「我用了你之前在赌场兑换的钱。」他想了想，在将水递给她的时候添了一句。

「所以你——」她想问他为什么会出现在床上，甚至躺在了她的身边。但猛然间觉得对方的回答大概不是她想听的，中途咽回了这个问句，但里昂在一瞬间理解了她未出口的问题，很快给出了回答。

「大概是因为你不太想放手？」他耸了耸肩，他试着在不打搅艾达的情况下让她环着他脖颈的手臂放下来，但十几分钟的尝试后显然不太成功，所以他只能跟着艾达一起躺在了床上，「别担心，你很快就醒了。」他看了一眼墙上的老旧时钟，「二十分钟？」

他的解释让正在喝水的艾达呛了一口，行吧，她想她猜到了可能是因为这个，介于她醒来的时候还搂着里昂的脖子。但自己猜测与直接从里昂嘴里听来可是两个不同的感觉，她有点尴尬，同时感觉这间房间内的温度是不是有点太高了。她将这个归类为自己下意识的反应，当然，并不是每个人都想在被打横抱着的时候因为没有抓紧对方而摔在地上，这只是身体的条件反射，她在下一秒恢复冷静后这样告诉自己。

「汽车旅馆？」她皱了皱眉，望向窗外，随后过于灿烂的阳光让她不得不移开视线，「我想我们有办法回去了。」她注意到了楼下停车场上的汽车，随便一辆能够让他们回到她的安全屋。她注意到了床头摆放着的泰迪熊，很好，他没忘记这个，「这是哪？」

「我不知道，我可没时间询问旅馆老板，但我猜应该是美国境内。」他在得到房间钥匙后直接抱着艾达走了上楼，由于她搂着他的脖子的缘故，就连找点绷带帮她重新包扎上药的机会都没有，噢，绷带，对的，「我要为你找点绷带。」他突然说道，她的伤口还是用她礼裙的下摆包扎的，老天，他不是将外套和小刀交给她的吗？

他苦恼的注视着不将伤势当成一回事的艾达，他们直接躺在了被子上，这也导致在没有被子的遮掩下，他完全能够看清楚对方因为撕裂的礼裙下摆而露出的、雪白袖长的双腿。他摸了摸鼻子扭开视线，忽然觉得有些口干舌燥，他之前可没有闲工夫注意这些。

「我还必须为你找条裤子。」里昂嘀嘀咕咕的小声说道，他眼神乱飘着示意艾达能够先盖上被子休息一会。裤子可能会有些难了，他也许能够将他的脱给她，然后自己从旅店老板那买一条旧的。他的裤子可能有点大，不过当他们坐上车之后，这将不是个问题，「裤子，绷带，车……」他转身不断说着，通红的耳垂在发丝无法遮挡的情况下格外明显，「如果我们能够从他手中买辆车——」

艾达在他关紧房门后隔着木板依然能够听到他重复单词的叨念，她为里昂的表现突然轻笑一声，摇了摇头。


	33. Chapter 33

午时的阳光有些刺眼，但在里昂贴心拉上不算厚重的窗帘后，屋内的光线便让人感到昏昏沉沉。她回想起当他们抵达陆地那时的天色，这么说里昂抱着她走了足够久，才堪堪见到了这间汽车旅馆。她有些怀疑对方的臂力是否能坚持如此长的时间，也许他中途停下来休息了，但小心翼翼的并没有吵醒她。

这画面还真是奇怪，像是里昂坐在公路边上的护栏，怀中抱着昏睡不醒的她，她突然间为自己丧失警惕的行为感到羞赧，她环着对方的脖颈，在这样意外的状况下舒服的睡着。这很危险，她多次这么警告着自己，你给与了他太多的信任，她在内心说到，老实讲她还从来没有一天认为自己能够在别人的怀抱中毫无戒备的睡着，当然了，她也从来不会去尝试这点，她格外的反感，可这却不包括里昂。

这名特工出乎意料的解她，又过于神秘，他有着强劲的实力，坚定、安全可靠，老天，她可从来不知道自己会给与别人如此高的评价，她的意思是，她曾经也因为任务利用过不少人，那些骄傲自满，大男子主义十足的家伙，而里昂是唯一一个，让她感受到唯一能够切身依赖的人。糟糕透了，她躺在床上闭上双眼，抬手用手背压在眼皮上，极其糟糕，‘依赖’这个词从来都不该出现在她的生命中。

她不断地警醒着自己，可依旧没有太大的作用。她自不觉得会去信赖他，就像是将她的后背交付给他丝毫没有任何问题。她自从成为间谍后习惯于独来独往，而现在她甚至还是认为与一名特工合作也不赖——她攥紧拳头——无所谓，等他解决被迫与她待在一起的小问题后，他们则会回到彼此原本的生活，她这么想，突然间想要放任如此发展。

随后钥匙的转动伴随着木门吱呀作响的声音打断了艾达的思索，她猛地从床上坐起身，发现一脸风尘仆仆的特工端着托盘从外面回来。他的手臂上搭着一条陈旧肥大的牛仔裤，脸上的汗珠闪烁着，从他的脸色看来交涉并不算顺利，但仍然成功了。

他信步走上前从口袋中掏出了皱巴巴的餐巾纸擦拭着艾达身边的床头柜，随后将托盘中装有食物的那一份放置在了上面。颜色有些深的牛排与油腻的炸薯条，外加一杯冒着冷气的果汁？艾达为夹杂在房间的陈旧霉味，与食物让人蹙眉的腻香味中分辨出水果的清香。

她抬起头将视线从食物转到里昂身上，注意到了他鼻尖的汗珠。她伸出手，在双方都感到意外的情况下用食指温柔的擦过那滴汗，里昂有些讶异的愣在原地，他灰蓝色的眼眸中闪过令人捉摸不透的光芒，然后艾达才注意到她不经大脑的行为再次惹起了彼此间尴尬的氛围。

「希望它们能够和你胃口，毕竟其他的食物更加难以下咽。」里昂打破了他们间逐渐变为凝固的气氛，艾达随着他低沉的嗓音松了口气，她不情愿的拿起刀叉，戳着厚实的牛排，希望借此忽略里昂停留在她身上极为复杂的视线。

她用叉子挤了一下薯条，为它溢出的油而嫌弃的咂舌。她再度将头抬起来，发现特工早已走向房间的另外一边。他将挂在手臂上的牛仔裤放置到了破旧的沙发上，随即站在简陋的浴室前长时间的发着呆，他看上去像是在犹豫该不该洗个澡。

「所以这是哪？」艾达勉强吃了一口牛肉后询问，她将薯条拨弄到盘子的另一边，思索着等会让里昂解决它们。

「美国境内，当然。」原本还在发呆的里昂忽的反应过来，他转身朝艾达摊了摊手，「还好我们的速度很快，让游轮没有机会跨越太平洋。」

「所以你成功了，我是说，一辆车？」她又喝了一口果汁，带着廉价酒味的果汁，她皱了皱眉，过硬过咸的牛排与廉价的饮料，行吧，她想她不应该要求太多，「你应该不是利用……」她扫了一眼站在那的特工，视线长时间的停留在他的战术背带与双枪上，「威胁，嗯？」她戏谑的微勾嘴角。

「嘿，我看上去有那么暴力吗？」他故意用委屈的口吻反问道，随后又因为这可能太过于亲密而掩饰性的清了清嗓，他想他或许必须适当的控制自己，不能将面对他的艾达的方式带到此刻，他可不希望引起对方的反感，「花了点时间——虽然他一开始以为我打算胁迫他，」后一句被里昂降低音量小声的嘟囔出来，「但当我拿出那些现金时，交涉成功了。」

「我的现金？」艾达挑起了一边眉毛问到。

「你的现金。」里昂吞吞吐吐的回答，他紧张的望着她，生怕她因为他随意花费她的现金而感到恼怒，随后在对方并无反应的情况下轻呼一口气，「附赠满箱的油，等你吃完后我们就能够离开了。」他得意的转了转手中的车钥匙。

「当然了， 在离开前你还必须包扎伤口。」半分钟后里昂就像是想起什么似得紧接着说道，他匆忙的从另一边口袋中掏出绷带与喷雾剂，「或是现在。」他盯着艾达的伤口处，表情逐渐变得严肃，他快步走上前打算帮她处理伤口，但当他真的站在艾达的面前时，又显得有些举足无措了。

艾达回望他，顺手推开了自己面前的餐盘，这是一个停止进食的好时机，她想，这间汽车旅店的食物简直让人难以下咽，随后她朝里昂伸出手，打算接过那些绷带——而后者像是根本没有注意到她的示意，依然硬邦邦的注视着她，将绷带与喷雾剂紧紧地攥在手上。

「想要帮我处理伤口？」察觉里昂不太可能将绷带交给她后，艾达才略带无奈的说道，这段时间的相处已经让她充分的了解到里昂在某些事情上格外的固执，而很不凑巧，大部分与她有关的也是如此。

对方一言不发的弯下腰，注视着她受伤的侧腹。他仰头望向她，在没得到反对的眼神的情况下自顾自的伸出手解开了她用撕裂的礼裙下摆简单粗暴做出的绷带。渗了点血，但在喷雾剂的药效下已经不需要缝合了，但子弹所造成的痕迹依旧有那么些……丑陋。如果他能够先艾达一步冲出去，他懊恼的咬着嘴里的嫩肉，他的手指触碰到她侧腹，敏锐的发觉艾达为此轻微的颤抖了一下。「很痛？」他轻声询问。

「不。」即便是知道里昂的注意力全在她的伤口上，艾达依然有些别扭的撇过头，她的耳尖有那么点变红。

得到肯定的答复后，里昂才继续动手处理她的伤势。他为那些凝固的血液苦恼的蹙眉，匆忙的起身走进浴室，在极短的时间内取出沾湿的毛巾，小心翼翼在避免碰到伤口的情况下擦干净那些凝血。他的动作太过于轻柔了，以至于让艾达有些不自在的感到麻痒。

他终于在她准备出声拒绝他继续动作时结束了令人感到——另一种意义上——的折磨般的包扎，他的手法干净利落，甚至在绑好后打了一个可爱的蝴蝶结，说真的，蝴蝶结？艾达突然有些哭笑不得。

「吃不下了吗？」里昂的手指最后反复的缓慢抚摸过艾达身上凹凸不平的绷带后，将视线停留在一旁床头柜上的食物时，说道：「我想你该穿条裤子。」他突然有些结巴的建议道，目光在她雪白的腿上游移一圈后又转开。

「那条牛仔裤？」艾达撇了撇嘴，语气中的嫌弃怎么也遮掩不住。那显然是里昂从旅店老板，或是其他的客人手中买来的，男款，「想也别想，里昂。」

「我早该猜到了。」他轻叹一声用自己才能听见的耳语音量说道，随后在艾达询问的眼神中提高，「那么我的怎么样？」他指了指现在正穿在身上的这条，昂贵的手工西裤，定级的布料，「你总不能一直那……那样……」

他又开始结巴了，这真有趣。艾达也顾不上因为刚才的包扎而微微染红的耳朵，饶有兴致的注视着不知道该把眼光放在哪的特工。他总会在某方面表现出害羞，要知道刚才他在帮她包扎伤口的时候可不会这样，严肃的就像是那些伤口出现在了他自己身上。

「好。」她简单的应道。

「我的意思是，你——说什么？」还打算着如何说服她的里昂猛然拔高音量，为艾达轻而易举的同意感到讶异，他听错了吗？

「好。」她一只手撑着下巴耐心的再度回答道，她不太清楚自己为何不抗拒里昂穿过的裤子，大概是因为这条裤子是由她挑选制作的，而她的礼裙确实破损过头了。虽然穿着男士的西裤有些古怪，但她也确实不想这样走出旅馆。

「那我现在就脱给你。」里昂说完，迅速的拿起放置在沙发上的牛仔裤，以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲进了浴室，就像生怕艾达会反悔。

她又开始认为这个胡子拉碴的男人有些可爱了，艾达摇了摇头，试图赶跑这些不断冒出的想法。


	34. Chapter 34

里昂很快从浴室中走出来，他除了换上那条肥大的、令他看上去有点可笑的牛仔裤外，还脱下了自己的衬衫。这么说来她仅仅穿上一条西裤确实太过于奇怪了，她接过带有特工体温的衣物，停顿了一下，但即便是她穿上对方的衬衫，这也有些诡异了。她衣冠不整（或许她能用这个词）的被里昂抱进汽车旅店，一段时间后又穿着他的衣物离开，她虽然环着他的脖颈，但陌生人——这间旅店的人并不清楚她究竟是睡着或是昏迷，更别提里昂还带着两把枪。虽然他的气质确实正派过头，以亡命天涯的歹徒来说，解救人质的FBI或许更加适合他。

「怎么了？」察觉艾达正盯着他的衣服发呆后，里昂低声的询问，「噢。」随后他像是想起什么般的自觉转过身，如果她想要将那件破损的礼裙脱去，那么他可不应该这么一直盯着她。

分辨出里昂脑海中的念头后，艾达慢慢的摇了摇头，她原本打算直接将衣服套在外面，而现在看来舍弃这间不成形的礼裙会是个好的选择。她在很肯定红了双耳，局促不安的里昂不会回过头来后，脱掉了礼裙。当然她的动作可能有些暴力了，当里昂听见布料撕裂的声响时，几乎都要转身了。

他就像是为了保证自己绝对没法偷看似的闭上双眼，即便艾达并没有办法看到他这一动作。

「里昂。」他为她的呼唤立刻转过头，已经将他的一套衣服穿在身上的艾达正赤裸着双脚站在地上，他的西裤对于她来说有些大了，理所当然，裤脚的布料正堆积在一起，而那件衬衫也显得松松垮垮，衣袖盖住了她的手。这幅画面太过于熟悉了，如果不是她的头发比十几年前要短上一些，那双如猫的杏眼中也缺少了亲昵的戏谑，他甚至有一瞬间都要认为他回到了正确的时间线，而他的艾达——就像是之前的每一次一样，将他的衬衫当成睡衣，随意的在他的公寓中晃悠着，手上端着他为她煮好的咖啡。

他将那些画面赶出脑海。

「那么我们该走了？」他逐渐从那些记忆——以前在的角度说还未发生的事情中——脱离出来，将那些属于他的艾达，温柔思念、带着些焦躁不安的目光重新从眼底抹去，他很清楚面前的女间谍除了经历与年纪外与另一位并无区别，但他克制不住的想要艾达，他的艾达。

「或许你该休息一会。」艾达在紧密的注视着里昂的脸色变化后建议道，发现自己依旧有太多的问题想要询问他。她不确定她喜不喜欢里昂有那么一秒钟对她露出的眼神，「我们还有些时间。」

「一会。」里昂重复道，在高强度的精力集中下他确实感到些疲倦了。他原本想要拒绝，但考虑到他还必须驾驶汽车后（他当然不会将这项工作交给艾达），就开始犹豫不决了。他注视着身边的单人沙发，想着他必须在这个狭窄的空间与发霉的木质地板做出选择。

「里昂。」他又再度听见对方的声音，他望向她，后者不着痕迹的向他示意了一下旅店的双人床。

她不介意，这真不错。里昂绕过床尾，迫不及待倒在了品质极糟的双人床上。这可比游轮上的那张差远了，但让他睡上几个小时应该不成问题。他在闭上双眼前有些担忧的望向艾达，老实说他可不想在睡着的途中，因为艾达的离开而不得不再次从天而降。后者似乎有些误会他的想法了，当艾达被那双充满疲顿的湿润蓝眼睛注视时，她的思维有了那么一瞬间的停滞。她苦恼的注视着他，伸手拨开了遮挡住他前额的发丝。

她迅速的低头弯腰，在他的脸颊上蜻蜓点水般的吻了吻。「我还不知道你在睡前有想要得到午安吻的习惯，」她尽可能的让语气充满讥讽，以此来掩饰她刚才超乎寻常的特殊动作，「看在你表现还不错的份上，里昂。」

她应该是理解错了，但这不坏。里昂终于闭上眼睛，在陷入黑暗时这个想法环绕着他。

半天的时间很快就在睡眠中度过了，艾达发现里昂总是会时不时的惊醒过来，又再度沉沉的睡去。他给人感觉非常的不安分，就连在睡梦中他都紧紧地皱着眉头，他有时候也会发出呓语，同时习惯性的朝枪套的方向摸去。令人感到意外的是他总能压低自己呼吸的音量，这与他的表现极为不符合。

而他真正能够安稳下来的时候，是在胡乱的寻找枪支的途中无意间摸到了她的手，几乎在一瞬间她的手就被对方牢牢的抓死了，就连给予她反应过来，抽出来的时间都没有。她隐约间听见了对方躁动不安的嘟囔着她的名字，呼吸终于变得沉重，他将她拉向他，非要打个比喻的话，就像是他一松手她就会坠入无边的黑暗中。

她在他坚持不放手的情况下只能回握，力道不算明显，但拥有的效果出乎意料，刚才看上去还陷入梦魇的特工很快的放松下来，他依旧紧抓着她的手，不过脸上的表情很明显放松下来。他再次嘀咕着不成文的句子，她勉强能够分辨清楚她的名字，和‘等一下’这个词语。

他在天色完全暗下来后才浑浑噩噩的清醒过来，他扭动着酸痛的脖颈发出呻吟，随后隐约的注意到他身边的人，熟悉的香水味，艾达，他眯起眼睛想到，对方正无所事事的在床头灯昏暗的光芒下观察着他的手枪。她用一只手握着那把枪，但另一只呢？他挪动几下，发现手中握着的温暖物体，他又摸了摸，迟钝的大脑正在拼命的回想这究竟是什么。

「你醒了。」她用肯定的语气说道，这时里昂才反应过来他一直握着艾达的手。他立刻瞪大了双眼，放开手从床上弹坐起来，这牵扯到了他麻痛的手臂，令他龇牙咧嘴，皱起脸。

「我睡太久了？」他连忙询问道，走下床时被被子绊了一下。

「不算久。」艾达给出回答，将手枪扔回给特工。对方一脸茫然的结果，她想了想，还是决定不将他在睡梦中拔出手枪甚至差点扣下扳机的事情告诉他。这也让她猛然间回想起当她游轮上的双人床睡醒时，自己的手总会被对方握住的小意外，那么这就是她半夜没有被他吵醒的原因了，因为他握着她的手，所以睡得足够安稳，「但我们也该走了。」

她倒了一杯递给里昂，后者正在努力让自己恢复清醒。一分钟后那份迷茫才从他的脸上完全消失，取代而之的则是她常见的、严肃的面无表情。他在察觉她的注视后扬起双眉疑惑的眨了眨眼——也不算是面无表情，艾达心想。

他从旅店老板手上买来的是一辆陈旧的小皮卡，车内散发着让人不舒服的柴油味，但对于现在的他们来说毫无选择。她穿着属于里昂不合身的衣物走下楼，离开旅店，这让大厅内正在喝酒的其他旅者对他们投以古怪好奇的眼神，甚至还有几个人朝她挤眉弄眼，发出口哨声。而他们紧接着在里昂的瞪视中就像是被掐住脖子似的消去了声音，他可没办法让自己变得凶恶，艾达思索到，那群人大概以为他们遇到了不好惹的探员或者便衣。

值得一提的是里昂在离开房间前半蹲下来帮她卷起了裤脚，他大概不怎么赞同她准备将多出来的那一节剪去的想法，他看上去似乎想要留下这套西服，她不太清楚究竟是由于这套衣服时她为他定制的，还是它过高的价格。

「希望它能够坚持到你的安全屋。」里昂用力关上车门，汽车在摇摇摆摆中被发动。他从车窗内探出身朝与他们道别的旅店老板摆了摆手，然后扭开了音响，嘈杂的重金属充斥了他们的耳膜。艾达发出一声无法忍受的轻哼，将它切换到了电台，带有着热带风情的岛国音乐从里面传来，这让她黑着脸再度换台，直到她找到晚间新闻。

「看来他们将这件事压了下来。」艾达观察着手中的泰迪熊说道，他们在游轮上所造成的轰动似乎还没有成为新闻，也难怪，他们可不能因为一只玩具熊而放弃原定航线，那群社会名流可不会答应，而假使他们打算引起那些人的恐慌，那更是蠢透了的做法。

「他们不会追到我们。」里昂笃定的开口，他可不仅仅会应对那些丑陋的感染者，他有没有说过他其实也算是一名反追踪的大师？他会小心谨慎，为了艾达，当然，没有人能够依照十几年后的他找到此刻还未从警校毕业的他，「还是那间安全屋，对吧？」

「嗯。」艾达斜视着自信满满的特工，应了一声。

「好。」他点了点头。他知道女间谍其实还有一间距离这没多远的安全屋，但对方并没有提出来，他不能自顾自的拿主意，她好不容易才勉强停止怀疑他，而他也不想打破彼此间的信任。

现在这样很好，他告诉自己，手指微微敲动着方向盘，口中哼出轻快的歌曲，他们行驶在漫长的夜色中，没有恼人的生化病毒，没有立场不同的任务，笔直看似没有尽头的公路像是能带领他们前往天涯海角，永恒。

里昂为自己不合实际的可笑想法摇了摇头。


	35. Chapter 35

里昂很快从浴室中走出来，他除了换上那条肥大的、令他看上去有点可笑的牛仔裤外，还脱下了自己的衬衫。这么说来她仅仅穿上一条西裤确实太过于奇怪了，她接过带有特工体温的衣物，停顿了一下，但即便是她穿上对方的衬衫，这也有些诡异了。她衣冠不整（或许她能用这个词）的被里昂抱进汽车旅店，一段时间后又穿着他的衣物离开，她虽然环着他的脖颈，但陌生人——这间旅店的人并不清楚她究竟是睡着或是昏迷，更别提里昂还带着两把枪。虽然他的气质确实正派过头，以亡命天涯的歹徒来说，解救人质的FBI或许更加适合他。

「怎么了？」察觉艾达正盯着他的衣服发呆后，里昂低声的询问，「噢。」随后他像是想起什么般的自觉转过身，如果她想要将那件破损的礼裙脱去，那么他可不应该这么一直盯着她。

分辨出里昂脑海中的念头后，艾达慢慢的摇了摇头，她原本打算直接将衣服套在外面，而现在看来舍弃这间不成形的礼裙会是个好的选择。她在很肯定红了双耳，局促不安的里昂不会回过头来后，脱掉了礼裙。当然她的动作可能有些暴力了，当里昂听见布料撕裂的声响时，几乎都要转身了。

他就像是为了保证自己绝对没法偷看似的闭上双眼，即便艾达并没有办法看到他这一动作。

「里昂。」他为她的呼唤立刻转过头，已经将他的一套衣服穿在身上的艾达正赤裸着双脚站在地上，他的西裤对于她来说有些大了，理所当然，裤脚的布料正堆积在一起，而那件衬衫也显得松松垮垮，衣袖盖住了她的手。这幅画面太过于熟悉了，如果不是她的头发比十几年前要短上一些，那双如猫的杏眼中也缺少了亲昵的戏谑，他甚至有一瞬间都要认为他回到了正确的时间线，而他的艾达——就像是之前的每一次一样，将他的衬衫当成睡衣，随意的在他的公寓中晃悠着，手上端着他为她煮好的咖啡。

他将那些画面赶出脑海。

「那么我们该走了？」他逐渐从那些记忆——以前在的角度说还未发生的事情中——脱离出来，将那些属于他的艾达，温柔思念、带着些焦躁不安的目光重新从眼底抹去，他很清楚面前的女间谍除了经历与年纪外与另一位并无区别，但他克制不住的想要艾达，他的艾达。

「或许你该休息一会。」艾达在紧密的注视着里昂的脸色变化后建议道，发现自己依旧有太多的问题想要询问他。她不确定她喜不喜欢里昂有那么一秒钟对她露出的眼神，「我们还有些时间。」

「一会。」里昂重复道，在高强度的精力集中下他确实感到些疲倦了。他原本想要拒绝，但考虑到他还必须驾驶汽车后（他当然不会将这项工作交给艾达），就开始犹豫不决了。他注视着身边的单人沙发，想着他必须在这个狭窄的空间与发霉的木质地板做出选择。

「里昂。」他又再度听见对方的声音，他望向她，后者不着痕迹的向他示意了一下旅店的双人床。

她不介意，这真不错。里昂绕过床尾，迫不及待倒在了品质极糟的双人床上。这可比游轮上的那张差远了，但让他睡上几个小时应该不成问题。他在闭上双眼前有些担忧的望向艾达，老实说他可不想在睡着的途中，因为艾达的离开而不得不再次从天而降。后者似乎有些误会他的想法了，当艾达被那双充满疲顿的湿润蓝眼睛注视时，她的思维有了那么一瞬间的停滞。她苦恼的注视着他，伸手拨开了遮挡住他前额的发丝。

她迅速的低头弯腰，在他的脸颊上蜻蜓点水般的吻了吻。「我还不知道你在睡前有想要得到午安吻的习惯，」她尽可能的让语气充满讥讽，以此来掩饰她刚才超乎寻常的特殊动作，「看在你表现还不错的份上，里昂。」

她应该是理解错了，但这不坏。里昂终于闭上眼睛，在陷入黑暗时这个想法环绕着他。

半天的时间很快就在睡眠中度过了，艾达发现里昂总是会时不时的惊醒过来，又再度沉沉的睡去。他给人感觉非常的不安分，就连在睡梦中他都紧紧地皱着眉头，他有时候也会发出呓语，同时习惯性的朝枪套的方向摸去。令人感到意外的是他总能压低自己呼吸的音量，这与他的表现极为不符合。

而他真正能够安稳下来的时候，是在胡乱的寻找枪支的途中无意间摸到了她的手，几乎在一瞬间她的手就被对方牢牢的抓死了，就连给予她反应过来，抽出来的时间都没有。她隐约间听见了对方躁动不安的嘟囔着她的名字，呼吸终于变得沉重，他将她拉向他，非要打个比喻的话，就像是他一松手她就会坠入无边的黑暗中。

她在他坚持不放手的情况下只能回握，力道不算明显，但拥有的效果出乎意料，刚才看上去还陷入梦魇的特工很快的放松下来，他依旧紧抓着她的手，不过脸上的表情很明显放松下来。他再次嘀咕着不成文的句子，她勉强能够分辨清楚她的名字，和‘等一下’这个词语。

他在天色完全暗下来后才浑浑噩噩的清醒过来，他扭动着酸痛的脖颈发出呻吟，随后隐约的注意到他身边的人，熟悉的香水味，艾达，他眯起眼睛想到，对方正无所事事的在床头灯昏暗的光芒下观察着他的手枪。她用一只手握着那把枪，但另一只呢？他挪动几下，发现手中握着的温暖物体，他又摸了摸，迟钝的大脑正在拼命的回想这究竟是什么。

「你醒了。」她用肯定的语气说道，这时里昂才反应过来他一直握着艾达的手。他立刻瞪大了双眼，放开手从床上弹坐起来，这牵扯到了他麻痛的手臂，令他龇牙咧嘴，皱起脸。

「我睡太久了？」他连忙询问道，走下床时被被子绊了一下。

「不算久。」艾达给出回答，将手枪扔回给特工。对方一脸茫然的结果，她想了想，还是决定不将他在睡梦中拔出手枪甚至差点扣下扳机的事情告诉他。这也让她猛然间回想起当她游轮上的双人床睡醒时，自己的手总会被对方握住的小意外，那么这就是她半夜没有被他吵醒的原因了，因为他握着她的手，所以睡得足够安稳，「但我们也该走了。」

她倒了一杯递给里昂，后者正在努力让自己恢复清醒。一分钟后那份迷茫才从他的脸上完全消失，取代而之的则是她常见的、严肃的面无表情。他在察觉她的注视后扬起双眉疑惑的眨了眨眼——也不算是面无表情，艾达心想。

他从旅店老板手上买来的是一辆陈旧的小皮卡，车内散发着让人不舒服的柴油味，但对于现在的他们来说毫无选择。她穿着属于里昂不合身的衣物走下楼，离开旅店，这让大厅内正在喝酒的其他旅者对他们投以古怪好奇的眼神，甚至还有几个人朝她挤眉弄眼，发出口哨声。而他们紧接着在里昂的瞪视中就像是被掐住脖子似的消去了声音，他可没办法让自己变得凶恶，艾达思索到，那群人大概以为他们遇到了不好惹的探员或者便衣。

值得一提的是里昂在离开房间前半蹲下来帮她卷起了裤脚，他大概不怎么赞同她准备将多出来的那一节剪去的想法，他看上去似乎想要留下这套西服，她不太清楚究竟是由于这套衣服时她为他定制的，还是它过高的价格。

「希望它能够坚持到你的安全屋。」里昂用力关上车门，汽车在摇摇摆摆中被发动。他从车窗内探出身朝与他们道别的旅店老板摆了摆手，然后扭开了音响，嘈杂的重金属充斥了他们的耳膜。艾达发出一声无法忍受的轻哼，将它切换到了电台，带有着热带风情的岛国音乐从里面传来，这让她黑着脸再度换台，直到她找到晚间新闻。

「看来他们将这件事压了下来。」艾达观察着手中的泰迪熊说道，他们在游轮上所造成的轰动似乎还没有成为新闻，也难怪，他们可不能因为一只玩具熊而放弃原定航线，那群社会名流可不会答应，而假使他们打算引起那些人的恐慌，那更是蠢透了的做法。

「他们不会追到我们。」里昂笃定的开口，他可不仅仅会应对那些丑陋的感染者，他有没有说过他其实也算是一名反追踪的大师？他会小心谨慎，为了艾达，当然，没有人能够依照十几年后的他找到此刻还未从警校毕业的他，「还是那间安全屋，对吧？」

「嗯。」艾达斜视着自信满满的特工，应了一声。

「好。」他点了点头。他知道女间谍其实还有一间距离这没多远的安全屋，但对方并没有提出来，他不能自顾自的拿主意，她好不容易才勉强停止怀疑他，而他也不想打破彼此间的信任。

现在这样很好，他告诉自己，手指微微敲动着方向盘，口中哼出轻快的歌曲，他们行驶在漫长的夜色中，没有恼人的生化病毒，没有立场不同的任务，笔直看似没有尽头的公路像是能带领他们前往天涯海角，永恒。

里昂为自己不合实际的可笑想法摇了摇头。


	36. Chapter 36

当他从浴室中走出来的时候，整个人散发着暖意被热气所笼罩。他坐在阁楼的行军床上，望着窗户外几乎将他面前的世界所掩盖的暴风骤雨。他清楚艾达的态度，而在先前的时间内他们确实不正常的过于亲密了，他有些得意忘形了，里昂垂下眼帘注视着手中的粉饼盒，他从来没有机会能够与此刻的艾达长时间相处过。他们的第一次相遇便是在丧尸横行、糟糕透顶的情况下，但艾达依旧是他在浣熊市的那段经历中最为美好的回忆。

可正如她所说的，他确实在不正确的时间线，她的身边待了足够久。

「我想你了，艾达。」他低下头在粉饼盒上落下了轻柔的吻，低声说道，随后很快被掩埋在了雨声中。

在没有了艾达的情况下，他的睡眠质量又变回了从前那样，噩梦环绕、疲惫不堪。但扪心自问，这比他刚从浣熊市出来那会好的太多，毕竟他能够完全确认艾达此时此刻正活着存在于他的身边，胸腔起伏心脏跳动。他曾经在去西班牙之前得到过少量艾达的消息，不可否认他在执行任务的途中带着对那份资料的疑虑、期盼与渴望。

太多的疑问在他见到她后自脑海中爆发，他勉强压下了那些最迫切知道的，小心翼翼的试探着他们彼此间的立场。但当喜悦与庆幸将他整个充斥时，其实那已经不重要了，他信任着她，而艾达从来没有辜负过他的信任。

任务结束后他尝试着再度寻找艾达的行踪，两周毫无收获后的一天，相同的雨夜，艾达悄然无息的出现在他的公寓中。他猛地从沙发上弹起来，张了张想要说些什么，他有太多的话想说了，而这都被艾达一个轻巧的禁声手势阻止了。他死死地盯着不断朝他缓步走来的艾达，她捧住他的脸颊，随即而来的则是一个吻，他猛然反应过来似的，忽然用强劲的力道搂住她的腰，将她紧紧地禁锢在怀中——

他在雷声轰鸣中被惊醒，迷迷糊糊的坐起身，感受到了一丝冷意。他抬手摸向床头柜的手机，感谢上帝他还能使用其中的时钟功能，凌晨，里昂眨了眨眼，深吸一口气赶走那些夹杂着乱七八糟回忆的梦，他望着自己的双手发了会呆，就像是还能感受到艾达的体温。然后他将迟钝的视线转移到摆放在床头柜的另一个东西上，用手指摸了摸小熊钥匙扣的熊耳朵。

「行吧——」他呼出一口气，晃了晃脑袋。他从床上站起来，摇摇摆摆的爬下阁楼，朝厨房走去。他打了个哈欠，在黑暗中眯起了眼睛，没有开灯。这间安全屋的所有摆设就像是立体的图纸版浮现在他的脑海，老实讲他对他自己的公寓可能都没有这么熟悉。

他打开冰箱，为扑面而来的冷气打了个哆嗦。他需要一些水来安抚自己干燥的喉咙，他想，然后为自己弄点东西吃，如果能有巧克力就更好了。

下一秒一个玻璃杯被猛地放到桌子上，与大理石相互撞击发出了清脆的声响。

还半处于睡梦状态的里昂被吓了一跳，他习惯性朝发出声响的右手边望去，首先看到了摆放在桌子上装有液体的玻璃杯，随即才是靠在桌台边缘，站在他半米远处的艾达。他直起腰，因为灯光的缘故没有关上冰箱。他在对方的默许下拿起了玻璃杯，牛奶，他抿了一口，有些甜，她大概是加了些蜂蜜。

「谢了。」他沉声说道，还想要顺势说些别的，但他很快的忍住了。他有些好奇的凝视着艾达，猜测她是否跟他一样是被雷声吵醒。可她看上去像是在这里站了有一会时间了，里昂注意到了她的回视，失眠……还说是因为那个粉饼盒？他是不是该解释一下，里昂有点游移不定。

他在两个人沉默的氛围中一口一口的喝着牛奶，他试图弄明白艾达在想些什么，可惜冰箱所能够给与的亮光实在是太有限了，而她又距离的有点远，他没办法分辨出对方脸上的表情。

「关于那个粉饼盒，我——」他花了点功夫去整理脑海中凌乱的话语，然后才缓缓开口。如果他的东西让一向警觉的女间谍感到了任何被探究的不舒服，那么他想他应该道歉，他带着十几年的记忆，而此刻的艾达并没有。

不过他并没有成功，艾达在他能够说出更多话之前伸手用食指触碰上了他的唇，她的眼神平静自然，仍然看不出什么，但她确实在阻止着他透露出更多的信息。她的手指出乎意料的冰凉，里昂愣了愣，就和他梦中——记忆中冒雨出现在他公寓中的女间谍一样。

「不是现在。」她用他曾经说过的话回敬他，他不太清楚这是否代表艾达想明白了些什么。对方放下了手，他的目光条件反射的往她另一只手瞟去，没有绳枪，他想，这个事实就像一道电流般从他身体中窜过，所有的一切都还没能够发生。他注视着艾达离去的背影，一口气喝干了玻璃杯中的牛奶，直到对方的身影消失在楼梯口时，他才关上冰箱门，低头，在黑暗中发出几声不易察觉的、如同受伤幼兽般的呜咽。

稍微一些的时候，当他站在原地发呆的时间太久，麻木的感觉逐渐由小腿腿腹升起时，里昂才慢腾腾的回到阁楼。他倒在了行军床上，裹紧了艾达交给他的空调被，在牛奶的助力下再一次陷入深眠，又再一次为那些梦境皱起眉头。

他原以为粉饼盒的意外会影响到他们今后的相处，但实际上并没有。艾达依旧会毫不顾忌的喝下他煮的咖啡，时不时的会提出关于晚餐的意见。她并不抗拒与他待在一起，只是相处中多了些里昂说不明白的感觉。她与他一起前往超市购买食材，她指挥着他打扫干净这间安全屋。没有什么问题，里昂想，一切照常，她像是遗忘了那些来自于‘未来’的巧合。

「所以你看上去像是没有任何进展。」艾达端着咖啡路过起居室，坐在沙发上对着纸张写字工作的特工正苦恼像是只有在地摊上拼命的打几个滚才能发泄。她走上前俯视着一只手捂着脸的里昂，「可以吗？」她拿起一张纸询问道。

「没问题。」里昂抓了抓过长的刘海，将笔扔在了茶几上，下一秒他躺倒在沙发上，将自己蜷缩成一团。非常不顺利，他闷哼一声，无论是有关于浣熊市还是他自身的状况，都非常不顺利。

艾达注视着纸上的内容挑了挑眉，上面全都是乱七八糟的字母，各种毫无关联的单词。这简直就像是他没办法表达出自己的想法，除了这些之外，摩斯密码、维吉尼亚密码还有——这是什么？艾达勉强能够认出一些，她迅速看了看，并没有任何办法破译，她想，这可不是她的缘故，而是密码原本就存在错误，她没办法将它们解读成正确的句子，更别提清楚里昂所想表达出的讯息了。

他不太像是会用这类密码进行恶作剧的人，或是以此将她的情报传递给其他人。他对她毫无隐瞒，而她总感觉她才是里昂所想要传递讯息的人，她放下了充满着潦草、杂乱无章字符的纸，拿起了另一张。好吧，这可比先前的好不到哪去，糟糕的线条和诡异的设计所组成出来的机器。说实话，她没有在嫌弃里昂的画功，但这也太惨不忍睹了。

「你就不能将它们准确明了的表达出来吗？」艾达忍不住说到，她将那几张废纸——没错，废纸——放回茶几上，若有所思的注视着他，「如果你这几天，这几个月以来都在摆弄这些废——」她忽然停顿。

「我听到了，废纸。」里昂将自己的脸埋进沙发中，闷闷不乐的咕哝着，艾达一如既往的毫不留情，一针见血，他感觉他的自尊心受到了伤害，「我当然什么方法都尝试过了。」他有些庆幸艾达并没有看见被他随意抛在阁楼地上的，揉成一团的纸张。他尝试了所有他能够想到的方式表达即将会发生的一切，目前来看显然是失败的。他也试图画出将他带来这里的机器，计划着补充完毕那些他因为匆忙消失而无法看清的细节，自己将它制造出来，而这显然也是没可能的。

他无比懊恼的呻吟一声，尝试着将自己整个人埋进沙发中——这简直就像是因为受到失败的打击而闹别扭一样，艾达为他的表现轻笑一声。这段时间以来她总是谨慎的与这名特工保持距离，不断提醒着自己别去探究那些假设与秘密。她注视着他金棕色的脑袋，想要伸手揉一揉的冲动不断在她内心涌现。

「艾达，或许你、呃，你能陪我去一个地方吗？」里昂像是突然想起什么，转身小心翼翼的询问道。

「为什么不？」艾达挑起了一边的眉毛，她没办法拒绝来自于对方的恳求，而他们也确实应该去别处走走了，在她的下次任务来临前。


	37. Chapter 37

他发誓这不是他一时冲动的选择，当里昂带着艾达在飞机上规划自己的行程路线时想到。他没有办法以任何方式提醒警示艾达，那么或许他亲自行动会是个不错的选择。他原以为自己必须费上一番口舌才能够说服艾达与他一起行动，用那些含糊不清的理由，而现在看来，他所准备的一切说辞基本不需要。

老实说他不太理解艾达的态度，这是当然，毕竟假使他自己遭遇到与她相同的情况，他的处理方式并不会比她好上多少。如果刚从警校毕业的他遇到了十几年后的艾达会是怎样的情况，他注视着身边正望着窗外的云层，无所事事发呆的女间谍思索道，他不敢肯定的说些什么，但——

他突然为自己的猜想红了脸颊，十几年后的艾达，优雅、神秘而又性感的女间谍。

「怎么了？」察觉里昂过于明显的注视后，艾达微微偏过头询问道。她注意到了脸上的那抹红色，当她与他对视后，对方有些不自然，带着些不易察觉的害羞撇开视线。他不同寻常的表现令艾达扬起眉毛，而她敢打赌他脑海中的玩意与她有关。

「没什么，只是有点……」不太确定？里昂不知道应该如何形容内心的忐忑不安，但他知道这次的行动肯定不会如他想象中的那番顺利，从他根本没办法开口定下前往华盛顿特区的航班开始，「想要睡上一会吗？」他生硬的转移话题，打算挥手朝空服员要一条毛毯。

「所以你不打算解释一下？」艾达阻止了里昂的动作，她不需要任何的毛毯，同时也不想给特工躲避的机会。

「行吧。」对方叹了口气，他犹豫半响将自己的西装外套脱了下来，无视了艾达拒绝的眼神自顾自的盖在了她的身上，「只是有一些必须亲自确认的事情，我的意思是，有关于——该死，这实在是——」

他没办法将有关于未来任何一件事说出口，任何一点，甚至是无关紧要的系列。噢，你早该清楚这些了，特工。他再度叹了口气，从未消失过疲倦又一次席卷了他。「我只是……」他动了动嘴，无助从他的眼中瞬间闪过，随后被掩藏在坚定之后。

「如果你不愿意说，我倒是不会勉强你。」等待了几分钟后，艾达决定将话题随意带过。虽然他看上去一点也不像是不愿意解释，老天，她想她应该没有见过比对方更加真诚的蓝眼睛了。那么是说不出口？她注视着几乎憋红脸的特工，在内心嗤笑一声，你都快要被他莫名其妙的表现与玩笑影响了，艾达，她对自己说，你看，你每一次都在为他寻找借口。

里昂还想说些什么，但在艾达盖好他的外套，闭上双眼后又将它们咽了回去。他不想欺骗艾达，而此刻他能够说出口的只有谎话。他摇了摇头，往艾达的方向探过身，帮她将外套的边缘压实。对方的眼皮因为他的表现动了动，不过最终还是没有睁开。

几个小时后他们抵达了目的地，艾达甚至还贴心的为他租了一辆汽车，剩下的自然全部都交给他处理。她没有询问更多，这令里昂不着痕迹的松了口气。而他的注意力很快就没法放在这上面了，当他发现汽车在他的操控中没办法行驶上预计的路线时。

这种感觉也许有点奇特，像是在选择岔路上，他的手总是会不由自主的做出与预计相违背的动作，他想他已经尽力往浣熊市的方向靠拢，但路标依旧提醒着他，他仅仅是在原地打转。他焦躁不安，汗如雨下，时不时的还要注意艾达的感受同时让他压力剧增。好几次他都敏锐的发觉艾达似乎要开口说些什么，但最终还是采取了观望的态度。

科罗拉多州，他来到这显然并不是为了找人。当他们漫无目的的从奥罗拉市行驶到另外的城镇时，艾达这么想到，可她还真没办法从里昂的行车路线看出任何的端疑，他看上去有些过于随意，突如其来的转弯与变换车道也时常发生。她现在倒是能够肯定他毫无威胁了，毕竟这里可不像是特工该带间谍前往的地区，假使他选择了华盛顿特区作为目的地，这说不定会更加符合她的猜想。

「介意告诉我你想去哪吗？」当他们再度路过两个较大的城市后，艾达忍不住询问道。此时里昂已经将车随便的停在了公路边上的加油站，从便利店买了两瓶矿泉水，「别告诉我你的目的是公路旅游，里昂。」她接过对方的矿泉水，拧开瓶盖。她可不想浪费时间在这些没意义的事情上——艾达在内心说出这句话。

里昂看了她一眼，眼神一如既往的游移不定。他没有办法驾车到浣熊市，他想，无法反抗的外力总是阻止着他走上正确的道路，如果他能够将驾驶权交给艾达——他呼出一口气，咕噜咕噜的将整瓶水喝空，让艾达带你去浣熊市？别开玩笑了，你甚至连这个名字都没办法说出口，她又怎样才能得知你的目的地？

「散心？」他左思右想，选择了一个糟糕透顶的理由。他注视到艾达明显不信任的眼神与即将变黑的脸色，在精神上踹了自己一脚，「就像是，呃、我在电——报纸上看到的那样，科罗拉多河？」

他紧张透了，艾达想，他连手都在细微的颤抖着，她还从来没见过这样的特工，她的意思是，在他们之前的相处中，里昂在面对敌人时总是十足的老练，表现的像是被十几把机关枪对准都游刃有余。而他唯一在有关于她的事情上会产生紧张的情绪，他看起来像是害怕她为此而恼怒，他就和你猜想中的那样在意你——

「随你喜欢，特工。」他的目的地肯定不是这个，但艾达贴心的没有拆穿对方。在经历了那几次任务后她确实想要放松一下，总是待在安全屋内可没有那么舒服。或许这里有能够让里昂解决他自身小问题的方法，这个念头忽然冒入了她的脑海，那么这是指他会离开她吗？她眨了眨眼，有点不确定，这下倒是换她感到心烦意乱了。

没有办法前往浣熊市，也没办法回到老家，或是前去警校寻找这个时间线的他自己，里昂认为他除了离开外别无选择。他曾经在一切未发生时如此的靠近浣熊市，却没办法做出任何的改变，他的心情忽然有些沉闷，别妄想了，他告诫自己，没有人能够改变未来。

这么说如果他一直待在十几年前，那么他只有艾达了？他从来没有这么感谢过自己的小毛病将他绑在艾达身边，随后他又为了自己究竟能否离开而产生了恐慌。你的艾达还是十几年后等着你，他为自己的假设严肃的蹙眉，下一秒又垮下肩膀，他没办法做些什么，只能够祈祷那个半成品的机器没办法支持太久的时间。

在汽车旅店度过一个晚上后，他们没有丝毫的准备就来到了科罗拉多河，桀骜不羁的河流配合上峡谷险峻残崖出乎意料的壮丽。这让里昂突然又有些后悔，他们原本该做出更多的准备，像是滑翔翼或是直升机，天空中的视角远比站在陆地上要好的多。

他依靠着汽车注视着站在前方的女间谍，无由来的感受到了一丝荒凉的寂寥。艾达向来都不喜于色，但他此刻确实感受到了对方愉悦的心情。这令他不明显的扬起嘴角，等他回到十几年后，或许能够带着艾达再来一次，但他可不敢肯定那时的女间谍会答应他的要求。如果他能够在靠近华盛顿特区找到相类似的……

「那么你真的只是单纯来欣赏景色，嗯？」稍晚一些的时候，当他们彼此都靠在车上注视着夕阳渐渐落入峡谷那头时，艾达漫不经心的询问道。他压下了那些感情，可她仍然能够分辨的一清二楚，焦躁、无助、慌乱与痛苦。他在旅馆的表现简直就像是精疲力竭了，即便在她眼中他只是毫无意义的开车绕着圈。

「我喜欢这里，西部、科罗拉多州，这里的每一个城市。」浣熊市，他在内心补充道。他抬起头望向一脸疑惑的艾达，时间不断地朝他压迫着，1998年7月，老天，距离现在几乎还有三个月不到的时间了，而艾达很快就会别无选择的经历那场噩梦。他认真注视着对方，她无法遮住一边耳朵的短碎发，她自信的如猫般的眼眸，她无力的倒在他的怀中，她虚弱的嗓音，她最后临别的吻——

里昂短暂的闭上双眼。

艾达为他含糊不清的回答挑了挑眉，科罗拉多州，她大概能够从这里入手调查这名特工。「那么我们也该走了？」她凝视着最后一丝夕阳的消散，询问道。

「再待一会？」他嘟囔着小心翼翼的询问道，犹豫了一下，随后缓缓地伸出手在她略显惊愕的眼神下帮她将一撮滑落的黑发别在耳后。

「好。」她偏了偏头，避开了里昂复杂的视线。


	38. Chapter 38

在毫无准备的情况下，他们两个在科罗拉多州住了将近半个月的时间才踏上回程的航班。里昂挺感谢女间谍并没有继续进行探究的询问，并且异常耐心的陪伴在他身边。他知道自己的行为有些冒险了，艾达肯定能顺着这条线索调查到他——十几年后，此刻还只是一名小警察的他，她或许是为此才显得游刃有余。

老实说他还真没想到艾达能够为他搞到一架直升飞机，而正如他先前所想的，奔涌的科罗拉多河在高空的视角下异常的美妙。他还从来没有过如此放松的坐在直升机上欣赏着风景，要知道通常他的身边总是伴随着没完没了的战斗。

他们在丹佛度过了最后的一周时间，这倒是让艾达感受到了休假的意味。他们在街道上过于悠闲的、漫无目的的闲逛着，偶尔里昂会因为周遭的景色而提起自己以前的经历，他的叙述断断续续，大概只有其中的几个关键词能够令艾达理解他究竟想说些什么——比如他与这个州确实有那么点渊源，她猜测他的老家或许就在这里的其中一座城市中；他喜欢丹佛带有西部牛仔特色的警服，以及他似乎有很久都没能够来到这片熟悉的土地了。

里昂总是用带有着自责的痛苦眼神注视着她，他自以为他掩饰的很好，但她还是在他不经意间发现了那些。对于艾达来说这阵自责出现的莫名其妙，让人摸不着头脑，那可不像是他即将会对美国政府出卖她的自责，而是在懊悔着某些……行吧，她当然猜不到他在懊悔些什么，他只给与过她相应的帮助。

她能够观察出来，但这并不代表她喜欢被里昂以这样的眼神注视，她为此没少蹙紧自己的眉头。她想她也许应该提出些异议，可惜在每次与里昂对视时，这些话怎么也说不出口，就像是她没办法在他期待的眼神中短暂迅速的结束姑且能算得上是假期的玩意。

当他们返回安全屋后，里昂令她感到不自在的眼神才逐渐消退，但他眼眸中的那份阴郁却一直存在于那。过长的时间让他们不得不带了更多的行李，艾达怎么也不明白为什么里昂总喜欢买点纪念品。她打开大门率先走进家中，拖着一个崭新的行李箱，肩膀上还背着两个包的特工才慢腾腾、摇摇摆摆的跟在她后面。

「艾达。」对方在她一股脑扎进厨房，打开冰箱取出一瓶冰冷的果汁后开口。她扭头朝他望去，后者正将背包放置在沙发上，同时喘了一口气，「嗯……呃、我是想说，」他在接触到女间谍的目光后又变得吞吞吐吐，随后他朝她露出了一个久违的温柔笑容，「谢谢。」

他依旧显得极为沮丧，艾达想他大概并没有完成自己任务，或是得到自己想要的。他像是为一件事极为努力的付出，却没有任何的回报。他总能够很好的控制住自己，当他订下那张机票和她表示是时候离开了，那应该表示着他选择了放弃。这对于他来说应该是个极为困难的选择，单从他的表现就能够得知了。

「没什么。」她用果汁润了润干涩的喉咙，这么回答道，「我们扯平了。」算上里昂曾经给与的帮助，他们已经是互不相欠了。这可能有点狡猾了，她再次思索道，她可是在利用特工完成自己危险性十足的工作，「或许这能够算得上提前熟悉环境。」她含糊不清的补充道。

「熟悉什么？」正在将行李从箱子中掏出来的里昂一顿，不好的预感瞬间充斥了他的脑海，老天，千万别是他以为的那样。

「下一次任务，他们告诉我要提前做好准备。」艾达转过身将果汁瓶放到桌子上，错过了里昂一瞬间恐慌的眼神，「但他们并没有告诉我任何的细节。」她自顾自的说道，在连她本身都不确定工作内容的情况下，与里昂随口谈一谈也没什么太大的问题，毕竟假使他在她下次任务前仍然没有解决自身的问题，她大概又要带着对方一起行动了，「怎么了？」她询问道，为自己听见的、行李倾倒在地上的声响。

「它们被塞得太满了。」里昂小声嘀咕着为自己不受控制的慌乱找着借口，他现在甚至有着在艾达前往浣熊市之前，将她绑在安全屋以此来杜绝她进行那次危险任务的念头。他抓住其中一个纪念玩偶的手指有了那么点颤抖，即便能够成功，你真的会这么做吗？你知道你从来没有真正的想要阻止她，他内心深处的一个声音带有着蛊惑意味说道，你不会阻止她，因为你不想失去她。

你说的没错。里昂自暴自弃的回答了那个声音，他很清楚艾达会在经历了那些痛苦之后活下来，而阻止艾达这一想法从他出现在她的面前开始就持续不断的折磨着他。他一直避免去思索这件事，逃避，他自嘲的笑了一声，他从来不知道自己有一天也会这么做。

「你认为我会留下那堆玩偶？」艾达扭动着纤细的腰轻巧的走到里昂面前，她注视着特工面前一堆纪念品，丝毫不掩饰自己嫌弃的目光。她总不可能将这些玩意摆放在自己的安全屋里，老天，那件T恤上写的不会是‘我爱丹佛’吧？

「如果你不愿意……」里昂略带犹豫的注视着不远处的玻璃柜，那有足够的空间能够摆下这些东西，「或许我能够将它们放在阁楼？」他略带建议的询问道，有点不确定，毕竟这可不是他的地盘，而他与艾达也没有日后那样熟悉——像是艾达的每一间安全屋都有着他尺码的衣物，而他的公寓早就有一大半空间属于对方了，就差没能够让它成为他与艾达的共同财产了。

这听起来像是你打算在我的安全屋继续住上很久似的。艾达忍住了脱口而出的嘲讽，她盯着那些纪念品，她倒不可能真的扔里昂将它们全数扔掉。阁楼，行吧，如果不出现在她的面前，那么阁楼也无所谓，而这间安全屋也从来都不是个长时间居住的选择。

艾达小幅度的点了点头，得到对方肯定的回答后，里昂将那些纪念品全部抱在怀中，猛地站起来。他的动作有些大了，放在最顶端的两个掉在了地上，他有些手忙脚乱的尝试着捡起来，这幅笨拙的画面让艾达发出一声轻笑，她弯腰帮他将它们捡起，再次堆在了最上面。

里昂很快就让那些纪念品消失在了艾达的眼前，当那些玩意完全不见踪影后，他们为期半个月的临时度假就像是脑海中冒出来的幻想。她在这期间窥视了太多里昂过于私人的情绪，那些表述不完全的回忆自他低沉的嗓音说出口后格外的令人心动——她似乎用了一个不太正确的名词，艾达想，抿了一口放在书桌上的咖啡。

她有点过于习惯他了，艾达注视着手中的咖啡杯想到，她的习惯从来都是速溶咖啡而非现磨，现在看来因为里昂的出现，她的某些习惯也在逐渐的发生变化，像是会准点结束手头的工作前往餐厅；时不时的与无所事事的特工聊上几句——不可否认她喜欢里昂的嗓音——提醒他注意自己过长的胡茬，嘲笑他因为用小刀刮胡子而割破的下巴；一周去一趟超市，想方设法的考验特工的厨艺。而在工作时段也不得不带上他，当有了实力过人的特工之后，她甚至习惯于与他默契的合作。

里昂依靠在窗沿，他不知道自己究竟望了多久的星空，直到他发现由艾达卧室的那扇窗户所透露出来的微光熄灭。他掏出手机看了一眼上面已经转换过年份的日期，七月底，据他所知艾达应该是提前前往了研究所企图获取病毒，那么这就是她最近略显犹豫的原因了，他的存在？

病毒让艾达不得不过于谨慎，即便现在的她还不太清楚那玩意的作用。里昂叹了口气从窗户翻入阁楼中，他不知道该如何形容这种感觉，但伴随着时间的不断接近，他直觉的认为自己也是时候该离开了。他将摆放在床头柜上的钥匙扣与粉饼盒放入口袋中，轻手轻脚的爬下阁楼将楼梯收好。他穿着艾达后来交还给他的西裤，上半身仍旧是他初次来到时的紧身T恤。

里昂站在艾达的卧室门前，想他到最后依然是自私的，他没办法给与对方任何的警告，同时也拒绝以暴力手段的方式强迫她留在安全屋内。他为此备受煎熬，却不肯让自己与她错过。他假设过当今后的人生中并不存在艾达会有何感受，结果当然——他想他或许一辈子都没办法用任何的方式去形容那份痛苦，光是想到就会产生的痛苦。

「我很抱歉。」他伸出一只手覆上面前的房门，用近乎呜咽的扭曲强调低喃道。

下一秒艾达为突然感受异常的内心而猛的打开卧门，空无一物的走廊让她感到些许的茫然。她敢肯定自己听见了些什么，她探出头望了一眼走廊尽头的阁楼门，没有任何异状，她歪了歪脑袋，重新关上房门。


	39. Chapter 39

有点过于安静了，当第二天艾达洗漱完毕，走出房门后为突如其来的不和谐感想道，她显然是想起了昨晚莫名其妙的心悸，这股冲动刺激着她从床上弹起来打开房门，她不知道自己在确认些什么，但一直在她内心徘徊的不祥预感催促着她这么做。

她走下楼梯来到起居室，然后是厨房，她想她终于知道为什么今天出乎意料的静谧了，本应该出现在厨房忙碌着准备早餐的特工并没有出现，失去了那些属于食物的温度与香味，整个餐厅在猛然间变得有些冷清。

难道他睡过头了？艾达有些不确定的想到，但在几个月的相处中，她还从来没遇见过这样的状况。她知道他总喜欢在晨间进行锻炼，并且在她出现前回到浴室将大汗淋漓的自己整理好，随后则开始准备一顿丰富的早餐与咖啡。

通常咖啡的香味早会充斥整间安全屋，而几个月的相处也让她清楚了里昂所做出的食物从来都是美味有保障的。太过于符合她的口味，以至于让她都快遗忘了之前自己是如何度过的，随意的用微波炉热一下速食食品，或是打开几个罐头。

艾达坐在沙发上等待了一会，这期间她拿起里昂固执的摆放在茶几上的装饰物，嗤笑一声。她开始检查对方几天前留下的，上面写满了无法辨认字体的纸张。他写完一句话，然后用笔狠狠的划去，他就像是想要表达些什么，但最终放弃了。

一个小时，两个小时，艾达始终没有等到里昂从楼梯口出现的声音，而她准备好的，对于他赖床的讥讽没有任何办法说出口。这倒是有些奇怪了，她从沙发上站起来，皱着眉眼神变得不确定起来，他从来不会睡过头，这么说他是出现了什么意外？这里可是她的安全屋，没有任何敌人能够发现这里。

艾达有点忍不住的往二楼走去，她长时间的站在阁楼的门下，发现它也与平时不太一样。里昂向来不会将梯子乖乖收好，他曾经说过那样对于他来说太不方便了，这一发现让她内心的疑惑更加的浓厚了。她犹豫半响，随即放下阁楼的梯子爬了上去。

她已经考虑好了要在见到里昂的下一秒说些什么掩饰她突然出现在这里的窘境，但她发现她没有机会了，阁楼没有人，字面上的意思，里昂并不在阁楼中。她站在阁楼中环视四周，从科罗拉多州带来的纪念品整整齐齐的摆放在柜子中，他的床头柜空无一物，空调被叠好放置在行军床上。

他不在这里，那会在哪？

艾达突然感到了些许茫然，她没有预料过假使里昂不存在于阁楼该怎么办，她从窗户探出脑袋，在她的印象中里昂总是待在这里，屋顶、阁楼或是起居室的沙发，他总是随时随地的处于她的视线中。

下一秒她猛然跳下阁楼，盥洗室、书房、杂物间、地下室与停车库，她几乎是找遍了安全屋内的每一个角落。她肯定了对方并没有驾车离开，而以他的小问题，根本没有办法距离她足够远，按照时间来看，他也早该——

不，他不会坠落到你身边了。

她拿上车钥匙的动作一滞，然后这个念头迅速的冒入她的脑海。他消失了，蒸发了，正如他之前保证的，他解决了他自身的小问题，离开了她。这不是你一直以来想要的吗？艾达发出一声嘲弄的轻笑，这下完全符合你的需要了，你刚才焦急寻找他的动作简直就是一生中最愚蠢的想法了。他走了，这很好。

艾达慢腾腾的走到厨房，她的胃正难受的翻搅着，她不知道是因为里昂没有道别的离去，还是她饿了。她打开冰箱，里面塞满了她与特工共同前往超市买回来的食材，甚至还有他昨天做的巧克力慕斯。她的胃又开始抗议了，它正扭成一团——艾达短暂的闭上双眼，取出了摆放在慕斯旁边的食材。

她盯着那些食材，突然间又没了胃口。她勉强煎了两片培根赶入口中，嚼了几下后为油腻的感觉皱了皱眉。她看了一眼旁边的咖啡机，完全没有使用的念头，这没什么，她想，你不过是从此之后再也无法喝到合口味的咖啡了，也再也无法见到他了。

该死，她不该想这些，这些从一开始就不应该发生，你和他的相遇仅仅是意外，他的小问题强迫你们两个待在一起，他了解你，熟悉你，但你们之间的默契还不足以——她深深地叹了口气——不足以改变你。

并非如此，她的内心有个细微的声音反驳道，你很清楚你对他的感受，从你刚才的表现就足以说明了。科罗拉多州，她突然间想起了这个对于里昂有着特殊意义的区域，也同样是她下一次的任务地点，或许她能够在任务结束后从那个州得到些什么有关于里昂的情报，她只有他的名字而非姓氏，这样调查起来会困难重重……

够了。

她打断了自己的已经开始给出假设的思索，你没有必要去调查他，无论如何，你与他已经没有第二次见面的机会了，你应该就此回到正确的轨迹，独自一人，就像是你之前那样。你不会真的认为那名特工的立场永远都不会对你产生威胁吧，你终究要与他形同陌路。

艾达垂下眼帘，她为自己倒了一杯水，随后回到了卧室中。她坐在书桌前就像是在思考这些什么，又像只是无意义的发着呆。通常这种时候她会与坐在客厅烦恼着的特工聊上几句，对方会因为她偶尔出口的调侃露出怀念的眼神，随后耳际会悄悄地染上红色。

科罗拉多州，制药公司，病毒样本，基本能够算得上陌生的名词让艾达蹙眉，她原本在思索着该如何让里昂参与她的工作，又能够不被怀疑的顺利进行，而现在看来她似乎已经不用考虑这些了。这么说来她这几天的苦恼都没有了任何的意义，她甚至已经打算为里昂制作一个假身份。

艾达给特兰特打了一通电话，接下了这个危险的、拥有足够报酬的工作。她不知道‘钱’对于她来说究竟有多少的吸引力，至少她能肯定占据绝大部分的，应该是这次任务的所在地点，和有关于里昂的一切。你可以先完成你的工作，在没有了里昂的情况下，单人的潜入简直轻而易举，你只需要利用其中的一名研究员，得到那份病毒，然后在剩余的时间里，调查出一名拥有着特工背景的家伙并不会特别困难。

然后呢，你是要祝贺他解决了自己的小问题，还是该说些别的？

当她确认自己会继续在工作结束后顺便调查那名突然出现在她身边又突然消失的特工之后，内心不受控制的变得轻松起来。她总是试图说服自己别去思索那些愚蠢的想法，但这毫无用处。

她在天黑了之后才离开了办公桌前的座位，饥饿的胃让她不得不为自己准备丰盛的晚餐。这远没有里昂所烹调出的来的美味，她又开始这么想了，她摇了摇头，在晚餐结束后注视着冰箱中特工制作的慕斯，犹豫半响后又关上了冰箱门。

艾达在进入卧室前习惯性的朝阁楼的方向望了一眼，她抬脚想要走进自己的房间，可双脚却无法克制的带着她走到了特工那。她打开灯，阁楼依然还是今早她所看到的那样，所有物品都整齐的摆放在一起，她忽然发现了对方叠在被子上的牛仔裤，后知后觉里昂大概是将她买给他的西裤穿走了。

这简直就像是他知道他即将要离开似的，艾达轻哼一声思量到，毕竟他摆设的过于整齐了，要知道在不久前她来到这里寻找对方的时候，他的纪念品还散落了一地。她走上前，透过阁楼的窗户注视着外面的景色，布满繁星的夜空——也难怪他会喜欢坐在这里，艾达双手环抱在胸前，倚靠着窗沿想，而这张床，她扭过头，老天，她还真想到对方能够忍受这张品质极差的行军床几个月的时间。

如果她昨天能够先一步以更快的速度打开卧室的房门，那么会发生些什么？她猛然间感到点好奇，她会见到他最后一面，甚至能够看清他究竟是怎样消失的。那么她是能够忍受他毫无告别的离去，还是眼睁睁的注视着他从她面前消散？艾达为自己的可笑想法摇了摇头，然后躺倒在了里昂的行军床上。

这张床的触感确实是糟糕透了，她蜷起身体，这一念头在瞬间充斥了她的脑海。她不该拒绝里昂想要睡沙发的想法，也难怪他每天早上都表现的腰酸背痛。晚风透过窗户吹拂进来，艾达扯过里昂叠好的空调被裹在身上，她深吸一口气，闭上双眼。

浣熊市。她在内心默念着她下一次工作的目的地。


	40. Chapter 40

当她将注意力集中在手头的工作中时，很容易就能够遗忘先前所发生的一切，像是忽然出现又猛地消失的特工，他所对她产生的那些影响，她总是习惯性的朝身旁望去，在没法发现对方身影的情况下，条件反射的忧虑他会不会掉落至她的身边。车顶、浴缸或是就这么揉着脑袋出现在她的面前。

行吧，她放弃了，即便是沉浸在工作中，她依旧没办法抵挡住那些心底的声音。

她以最简单的方式接触自己的任务目标，这也能最方便解除对方警惕。但她想她可能表现的过于敷衍了，并且总是不着痕迹的拒绝他所有过于亲密的接触。这可与几个月前她和里昂假扮情侣的经历完全不一样，她为了病毒迫使自己的脸上挂着假笑，扮演一个贴心的女友让她胃部拧成一团，索性她已经足够接近目标了，她在独自一人时忍不住叹了口气，只要她拿上病毒，就可以和这个研究员、这座城市说声再见了，她还有更重要——

艾达突然间愣住了。

随后她很快恢复了冷静，调整面部表情，沉静冷漠，就像是一名间谍该有的，如同刚才搞错重点的先后顺序并不是她。工作、成功夺取病毒才是她目前为止需要关注的，而调查那名特工则是可有可无。并且她所调查的目的只是为了让对方不对她产生任何的威胁，仅仅是这个理由，她短暂的闭上双眼想到，她不该萌生任何情感，她告诫自己，特别是为一名连身份都不清楚的特工。

几天后她依照短信中的约定寻找那名叫做约翰，此时大概能够算得上是她男友的研究员。她打算快点结束这些，像是得到病毒后从他的面前消失，完成这次的工作，拿到巨额报酬后远走高飞。但她的计划很快就被突如其来的意外打断了，那名研究员失踪了，或许是已经死亡，当她抵达后，得到的则是这个消息。

这些怪物大概是艾达所见过的最为恶心的生物，她想这座城镇一定是发生了什么，才会变成此刻这幅摸样。几天前她所认识的，有过几面之缘的居民正摇摇摆摆的，开膛破肚的，拖着外露的肠子朝她走过来，恶心的犯呕冲动在一瞬间袭击了她。

「什么？」她为逐渐朝她靠近的居民，以及无法忍受的恶臭味而后退了一步。对方歪斜着脑袋发出野兽般的嘶吼，她能够清楚的见到对方被挂在脸上的皮肤，那些纤维组织和血肉。随后则是更多，阴暗的角落中更多的人——怪物站了起来，他们伸出双臂呻吟着朝她走来。

艾达再度步伐不稳的往后退了一步，鲜血，看上去像是遭遇了猛兽般被撕碎的内脏，她——它看上去还断了几条肋骨，一般人不可能可以承受如此重的伤害，它应该早就死了，而不是站在这里，缓慢的朝她挪来。

持续拉近的距离让她看到了那些人身上的黑色斑点，尸斑，毫无疑问。它像是死了很久，已经开始腐烂，那么这阵恶臭味就是它们所散发出来的，但这不正确，要知道她三天、两天前还到过这座城市，没有发现任何的异常。或许她那名已经死去的研究员‘男友’能够给出相应的解释，亦或者她的雇主，这太……太匪夷所思了。她原以为自己在遇见里昂时已经算得上是超乎寻常古怪的事情，而现在，她所面对的怪物让她怀疑这点。

等一等，她猛然间想起里昂痛苦复杂的神情，他努力地想要告诉她什么。不会吧？她不确定的想，如果他从一早就知道会发生这种事情——艾达的呼吸变得有些急促，这并不是恐惧，而是另外一种，可以说是更加接近于恼怒。这只是你的猜测，她告诉自己，没有人会知道未来将要发生的一切。

但如果他来自未来呢？

一个细小的声音反驳道，让艾达掏出手枪的动作一顿，足够了，她深吸一口气，你该忘记他那个脱口而出的愚蠢玩笑，而你现在必须集中注意力在此刻糟糕的情况上。她将枪口对准距离她最近的家伙，她扣动扳机，没有击中，只是作为恐吓。没有效果，那些怪物依旧慢腾腾的朝她移动，甚至连犹豫都没有。

开枪，艾达，她对自己说，虽然它们是这座城市的居民，但它们已经死了。如果它们已经死了，那子弹又该如何再次杀死它们？艾达忽然变的有些不确定，如果她没办法成功杀死它们，接下来又该怎么办，逃跑，还是说……

它们发出了饥饿的吼叫声，唾液混杂着恶臭的血液从它们的嘴中流出。没有办法继续等待了，艾达短暂的闭上双眼。她再度开枪，这回子弹准确的击中了站在最前方的家伙的膝盖，它因为突如其来的攻击而踉跄的跌倒在地上，可这仍然没有太大的用处，它摔倒在了地上，却喘息嘶吼着朝她爬来。

艾达有那么一瞬间期望里昂也同样身处于此地，总是冷静可靠的特工总有办法解决这些玩意，她想，他像是从来不会为了任何状况感到慌张，也能够在最恶劣的环境中找到生存，同时击退敌人的方式。她一边警惕着朝她扑来的家伙，一边谨慎的往后退去。她从来不知道在失去了里昂看管她的背后，会如此的麻烦。

可他不在这，他早就不在她身边了。

她一边撤退一边开枪，几次恰巧打中了那些家伙的脑袋，而这让那些已经死去的人瞬间倒在了地上，没有继续动弹。也许这才是有效的，她突然间这么意识到，她只需要瞄准它们的脑袋，这样就能够让它们真正的死去。

她想要离开这座城市，她从来没有这么迫切的想要离开一个地方，而她的手也从来没有颤抖的如此厉害过。如果按照恐怖片的说法，她或许能够称这些移动的尸体为丧尸。她不确定浣熊市中存在多少这样的怪物，它们是否就像是描述中的那样具有感染性，但她很确定她还不能离开这里，在没有获取病毒样本之前，她还必须待在这座如同——她冲出了街道，更多的丧尸朝她袭来——这座如同地狱般的城市。

快点想想你还有多少线索，她的思维高速运转着，除了她从那名研究员手中得到的……记者，没错，如果有什么人知道比她更多的线索，那无疑是从头到尾都关注这件事情的记者了，她听说他得到了某些情报，可他此刻应该在浣熊市警局中，这表示她必须穿越大半个城市抵达那。

这无疑是个危险性十足的选择，即便是她相信自己的能力，也不应该如此的冒险——假使有一名特工待在她身边就另当别论了。她晃了晃神，将顽强占据她脑海的念头赶出去。她尽可能的不去惊动那些站立在街角的丧尸，它们像是对声音比较敏感，艾达想到，刚才的枪声很明显引起了较远的那几只的注意，如果说它们的嗅觉也不错，当然了，艾达可不认为在一片腐臭的城市中它们能够精准的找到她。

她压低自己的呼吸声，这有些熟悉了，特工也总喜欢在面对敌人时、根本不必要的情况下压低呼吸，她曾经归类为这是他习惯性的条件反射，她不太清楚对方究竟是怎样的环境中养成了这种习惯，现在看来她似乎又找到了一点线索。

她想过要利用汽车，但城市的交通系统似乎因为这突如其来的灾难而陷入了瘫痪。她数着自己的子弹数，要知道她不仅仅要前往警察局询问出线索，还必须成功的夺取病毒，然后顺利逃脱。天色已经逐渐暗了下来，以现下的情形来看，夜晚大概会更加的糟糕。

艾达花了点时间，在太阳的光线完全消失后才来到了警察局。她背靠着墙壁，隐约能够见到几名仍然活着的警察，但里面的情况依旧不容乐观，他们应该没有办法在丧尸的袭击中存活太久了。这与你无关，艾达，她从另外一侧缓慢退开，你被他影响了，而现在你必须要关注的只有你的工作。

进入警局，然后是休息室、办公室以及图书室，她迅速的搜查过每一间房间，应对着突然从不知名角落闪现出来的感染者，她还记得特兰特告诉过她的那些情报，不过当她真正面前这些家伙时，心理准备总有那么些不够。她还记得其余变异的怪物，她没有与它们真正的打过照面，她叹了口气，她一点也不为此感到好奇，也不想遭遇那些玩意。

她朝通往地下的楼梯走去，她猜测那名记者大概躲藏在拘留所或者附近。首先她必须经过这个停车场，这意味着——

足以让人寒毛直竖的动静令她举起手枪，几只半腐烂的丧尸犬从货车，轿车的后面冲了出来。它们身材纤细，移动速度极快，艾达敏捷的在地上翻了个滚躲过了第一波攻击，侧头瞄准随即扣动扳机，她的准头极佳，一枪一个丝毫不含糊。太嫩了，她舔了舔嘴角，抬起头，不远处的人影让她瞬间绷紧了因为解决完那群丧尸犬而稍显放松的神经。

她不假思索的开枪，子弹有些偏离了，那人因为与死亡擦身而猛地转过身，她注意到了他的愤怒，第二枪却怎么也无法扣下扳机。


	41. Chapter 41

「别开枪！」那人大声、气呼呼的说道，这是当然，艾达想，任何人在差点被当成是丧尸解决到时，都会有这种反应。她愣住的原因自然不是因为能够在警察局遇到‘活人’，而是逐渐从阴影中半举着枪走出来的警察——他穿着警服——与她认识的熟人太过于相似了。只是他金棕色的刘海还没有那么长，也不存在那份老练的沉稳，但他漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛在昏暗的灯光中依旧像是闪烁着光芒。

「不好意思。」她毫无诚心的道着歉，眼神一刻也没从对方的脸上移开。太像了，她想，如果他有那些就像是怎么也刮不干净的胡茬，刘海稍微遮挡住他的右眼，年纪再稍微大一点，那他就会跟之前她遇见的那名特工毫无区别。那么他们会是亲戚吗？艾达有点不确定的想，里昂在科罗拉多州露出的怀念眼神，或许兄弟？「你的那身警服，」她继续解释道，「我还以为你是丧尸呢。」

对方在看清逐步靠近的她后突然间愣住了，他有点紧张的咽了咽口水，「你是谁？」他习惯性的问到，亚裔的女性，他想，苗条的腰身，乌黑的短发——并且出乎意料的美丽，老天，你不能单凭她的外貌而放松警惕，他在内心告诫自己，但他依然放下了自己举枪的双手。

「艾达·王。」她在短暂的停顿后朝他露出微笑，用咕噜咕噜猫般的嗓音回答到。

「我是里昂·肯尼迪。」他眨了眨眼，习惯性的也说出了自己的名字。不知道是不是他的错觉，他总认为对面漂亮的女性在听见他的名字时有那么一瞬间惊愕的瞪大了双眼。他那双如猫的杏眼中一瞬间闪过了些什么，这让里昂忘记了他接下来将要说些什么，「我——你在这里干什么？」

不是现在。来自特工低沉的嗓音突然闪入艾达的脑海，她回忆起了自己曾经询问过对方的姓氏，而他以一种怀念与极为复杂的目光注视着她良久，神神秘秘的这么说道。不是那时，所以则是现在。她现在开始理解里昂莫名其妙的回答了，她原本以为他只是敷衍性的不告知她自己的姓氏。

她撇过头，在内心极为讽刺的轻啧一声。

或许我在未来认识你。紧接着特工的另一句话从她的脑海深处浮现出来，这时艾达才反应过来，她似乎是记下了每一次与他交谈的内容，她原本以为这些早就该被她遗忘，却没想到其实它们出现的轻而易举。

她就像是简单的接受了来自里昂匪夷所思的理由，她之前曾为此感到怀疑，现在或许有些肯定了。他清楚浣熊市即将发生的一切，而那些纸张上莫名其妙的话语其实是为了警告……或是阻止她？他尝试过，但艾达知道即便自己清楚地了解浣熊市会丧尸横行，她也不会放弃这次的工作，这些活死人只是比普通的敌人稍微可怕一点，老实说如果让她面对那些源源不断的雇佣兵与子弹，她宁愿他们是丧尸。

她突然又为此感到恼怒了，火辣辣的热度从她的胸口蔓延至咽喉，那么他清楚一切，她的遭遇，她与他的关系——而他在几个月里就像是看戏般的注视着她，他对于她忽然改变的态度仅仅是叹了口气，他对着她的伤口冷硬的表达着自己的不满，他们身份伪装时亲密的动作，他因为不小心亲吻到她而惊愕瞪大的双眸，他对于她为了掩饰所以帮他冠上‘王’姓氏时古怪的表情。

该死、见鬼，婊子养的——

她忍住了内心更多的怒骂，以及差点对面前一脸迷惘的警察脱口而出的质问。她深吸一口气让自己重新冷静下来，她扯动嘴角露出了一个笑容，但眼眸中却毫无笑意，她不受控制审视着他，将他与脑海中特工的形象艰难的重合在一起。

「我是来浣熊市找人的。」别忘记了你的目的，间谍。她这么告诉自己，平复了一瞬间被扰乱的心神，她的语气重新变得冷漠而疏离，就像是面对一名可利用的陌生人那样，「一名叫做贝尔托鲁奇的记者，他大概被困在了这栋楼中，我想他能够帮助我找到我的——」

里昂倾听的表情格外认真，当她对上那双灰蓝色的眼眸，剩下的话怎么也说不出口。「我的朋友。」她说，尽可能让自己表现出真诚，从而减少语气中所包含的的复杂感情，「我知道那名记者有着一定的线索，他也知道这里发生了什么……你能帮我发动这辆货车吗？」

她指了指挡在前往拘留所通道上的运输货车。

「啊，好。」他应道，对方刚才一瞬间的表现却让他有诡异的违和感，「我们曾经遇见过吗？」他不经大脑的脱口而出，随后在艾达猛然扭头的注视中有些懊恼的抓了抓头发，「抱歉……我的意思是——」

他就连懊恼的表现也与特工一模一样。

「没有。」她坚定地、毫不犹豫的打断了里昂解释的话，这让那名小警察更加尴尬了。他左顾右盼想要说些什么，最后也只能沉默的跟在她后面朝货车的方向走去。

她也在寻找幸存者，这个目的跟他一样。里昂注视着艾达的背影想到，她自信满满、完全不怀疑他似的走在前面。他不知道艾达的话中有多少的可信任成分，但假使那名记者知道浣熊市发生了什么，去见上一面或许会是个不错的选择。她大概也像是他一样打算找到幸存者后逃离这片危险的区域，里昂皱着眉思索，并不能想到艾达还会有什么除此之外的其他目的。

他轻而易举的就听从了对方的命令，将两人间的支配权交给了她，但他并没有感觉有什么不对，他将手枪插回枪套中，他依然对艾达的回答表示怀疑——并不是指她在这里的目的，而是她是否认识他。他也是一名警察，记得吗，虽然没有任何的经验可言，但他还是能从对方的眼神中分辨出些什么。可是他没有任何与她见过面的记忆，他敢打赌自己并不会在见过一面后就遗忘艾达。

他试图在沉默的气氛中说些什么，但艾达看上去并不想和他交流。他的情绪无由来的有点低落，说真的，在这种环境中，他以为每个人都会高兴看到一名警察，他还想着自己该说些什么安抚发现的幸存者，现在看来艾达根本不需要这些。她自信坚强，简直就不像是普通的居民或是游客。

他帮助她移开了货车，在道路畅通后艾达立刻绕过他的身边往前继续走去。里昂连忙打开车门追了上去，她看上去太心急了，里昂想，他能够理解艾达想要快点找到自己的同伴，然后逃离浣熊市的念头，但她总得稍微等他一下，他还能够保护她呢。

艾达强迫自己绷紧神经，她在完全确认面前这名小警察——是的、是的，见鬼的她现在相信了那名特工可笑的谎言——是曾经与她相处过的特工。他没有他一星半点的老练，他在恐惧着那些丧尸，声音中有着不易察觉的颤抖，但是他却在尽可能的安抚着她。她条件反射在与他共同行动时放松肌肉，将后背托付给他。

他们穿梭在阴冷曲折的走廊中，里昂在她身边，就像是之前那样时时刻刻警惕着可能从角落中冒出来的敌人——丧尸，他耐心的陪着她检查每一个狭小的房间，甚至有些时候在她开门的瞬间将她遮挡在身后。那只是他作为警察的职业习惯，艾达这么对自己说，他保护着的是幸存者，而非你。

艾达为走道中腐臭的气味而深深地皱眉，谁都不喜欢待在这种地方。她也有些话想要询问里昂，但她没办法将任何问题说出口。而有些问题作为警察的他根本没办法给出回答。她低着头思索着，直到进入到一个新的房间，她发现了地下生锈的下水道出入口，还有柱子上的撬棍。你很快就不用处理你复杂的情绪了，她想，等得到了你想要的信息后，你就能从他面前离开了。

你该离开吗？她忽然又有些不确定，里昂会是个很好的帮手，他曾经也参与过你的工作——不是现在的他——你能够肆无忌惮的利用他，他会询问你，他不会像是那名特工完全不询问你工作的目的，正义感与个人英雄主义十足的警察可比圆滑的特工要难处理多了。

这些可不是你的理由，你想带上他，别否认了。

她将那些乱七八糟的声音赶出脑海，短暂的闭上双眼望向面前熟睡，看上去依旧活着的记者。她逼迫自己专注到眼前的工作上，以往那些该死的经历和这有关于这名警察的一切，她想，打算出声叫醒贝尔托鲁奇。

「嘿，你该起来了！」里昂抢先一步用弹夹敲击着金属床沿大声喝诉道，「你是贝尔托鲁奇，那名记者？快点起来！」


	42. Chapter 42

这名记者比艾达想象中的还要邋里邋遢，他穿着一件皱巴巴的衣服，脸上是没刮干净的胡茬，就像是从垃圾堆中走出来一样。他眯起眼睛在审视着里昂与艾达，嘟囔着些因为突然间被吵醒的抱怨般的话。

艾达可能有些嫌弃的皱了皱眉，她忽然间想起自己曾经见过与此类似的里昂，她看了一眼身旁的警察，另一个里昂，胡子邋遢满脸污渍的朝她露出细微的自信笑容，盯着她，他过长的金棕色刘海随风而飘动着，见鬼，她那个时候只感觉他英俊极了，既英俊又可爱，而直至现在她的这一想法都没有任何的改变。

「是他吗？」半分钟没有得到艾达的回应，里昂只能够开腔询问道。他偏过头注视着身边的女性，她的嘴角挂上了一丝弧度，就像是回想起了非常遥远，却又能够令她感到愉悦的事情。不知为何他总直觉的认为这与他有关，呃、他的意思是……虽然今天是他第一天任职，但他好歹是一名警察，记得吗，即便艾达掩饰的足够好，他依旧怀疑他们之间——里昂搜寻着自己的记忆，他确实从未见过她，他想，假使他曾经与她有过几面之缘，他不可能将她遗忘。

「是。」艾达谨慎的点了点头，她在差点将询问脱口而出的时候猛地反应过来，她不应该让里昂知道更多他所不应该了解的事情，她对他毫不设防，她紧皱着眉头，毫无疑问她信任他，但这点并不是针对她身边的警察，她短暂的闭上双眼，将那些见鬼的思绪赶出脑海，「你知道这里发生的事情吧，我在找我的朋友，他为安布雷拉公司工作，却在几个月前行踪不明——」

她注意到了里昂递向她的视线，里面充斥着显然易见的疑惑，那只是一个被她所利用的可怜人，她想，假使里昂……那名特工在她接到这份特殊的任务工作后依旧存在于她的身边，她很有可能会因为对方的特殊性而换上另一种方式，但他消失了，艾达勾起嘴角露出了一个讥讽的笑容，这样很好，她原以为这样很好，像是他们彼此间终于能够没有任何的联系——她不知道这算是什么，她盯着那名记者，却在用余光认真的观察着那名警察——他又出现在她的面前，稚嫩的、以一个初出茅庐警察的身份，他没有那名特工像是永远都无法驱散的疲惫不堪，可依然和他出乎意料的相似。

「我什么都不知道。」贝尔托鲁奇，那名记者粗暴并且不耐烦的打断了她的源源不断的思虑，对方换上了另外一幅姿势，打定主意不让他们从他这里获得更多有利的信息，「如果我知道些什么，我又为什么要告诉你？」他转了转眼珠，显得满不在乎。

里昂仍然用着疑惑不解的眼神注视着他们，他想要询问有关于他们之间所进行的、听起来让人感到一头雾水的交谈，但他忍住了。艾达从未见过他露出这样的表情，他焦躁的来回踱步，欲言又止，他向来很少露出这样的吧表情，她想，里昂……里昂，那名里昂，她的里昂总会以打趣的方式毫不掩饰的提出疑问，在更多的时候则是沉默不语的配合，他了解她，以至于能够猜测到她下一步的做法。

她无法控制这些，艾达深吸一口气，里昂已经消失了足够久的时间，他们相处的时间也并不长久，但她就是没办法阻止这些念头从她的脑海中冒出来，特别是当这名警察的身影进入她视线范围的时候——艾达，你必须将注意力集中在眼前的工作上，她这么对自己说，手指条件反射的摸向了枪套的位置，却又在半分钟的犹豫后移开了。她的审讯技巧一向不错，她能够用些手段让这名记者不得不将他所知道的全部吐出来，但里昂还在这里，对于现在的她来说她不过是在一名简单的幸存者，该死的，她现在并没有任何与里昂深入交流的打算，她不在乎那名特工、或是他们的未来究竟如何，她只需要对方从此远离她的生活就足够了。

「很好，我们该走了，将他一个人留在这里吧。」艾达扭头对里昂说道，她不太肯定这是不是一个威胁，无法得到情报的烦躁确实席卷了她，她瞥了那名记者一眼，对方像是丝毫不在意她的话语，反而露出了笑容。

「刚巧我也不想陪你们去送死。」他将拘留所的银色钥匙扔给他们之后轻描淡写的说道，他的笑容逐渐变得狡黠，望着他们的眼神似乎在嘲讽着他们无比愚蠢的决定和结局，「这可是这栋建筑中最为安全的地方，」他说，「要知道在这附近徘徊着的可不仅仅是丧尸而已。」

有那么一瞬间艾达几乎就要将手枪掏出来了，她敢肯定对方知道些什么，G病毒，她将双唇抿成一条锋利坚硬的直线，忍下了自己冲动的念头与动作。她想杀了他，但并不是现在，假使这名警察并不在她的身边，或者是作为特工的里昂——好极了，你究竟在期待些什么，那家伙可不会放任你进行任何威胁性的审讯，不，他才是知道这一切的人，他欺骗了你，他知道这所有的一切——

她的胸腔又开始因为怒火而火辣辣的疼痛了，里昂似乎对她的表情变化感到怀疑，他踌躇了一会，一脸关切的询问着——不，他什么都不懂——艾达近乎要在内心尖叫出声，她注视着他不算长的金棕色刘海，他漂亮的，如同在闪烁般的灰蓝色眼眸，他关切的凝视着她，像是打算尽全力帮助她——她不需要——

「走吧。」艾达朝里昂掩饰性的摇了摇头，当她开腔说话时，内心所翻腾的情感被她在一瞬间所压抑住，她金褐色如猫般的眼眸又重新泯灭了所有的波动，她的声音重新变得颤抖和焦急，就像是那些无法找到任何有关于走失同伴消息的幸存者，「我想我们已经没办法获得太多……」

突如其来的咆哮声打断了她的话语，也让里昂一震从对视中脱离出来，他抬起头警惕的四处张望着，有些紧张的舔了舔嘴角。他似乎为这声明显不属于人类的凶残咆哮吓到了，但他仍旧尽可能的让自己保持了冷静，他习惯性的跨前一步试图挡在艾达的面前，她与他同时扭转方向举起手枪，将枪口对准了拘留所区域的门。

「这是什么？」里昂低声的问到，他尽可能的朝艾达靠近了一些，他的呼吸逐步变得急促，全身的肌肉再次紧绷。他望向了那名记者，他头一次感觉恐惧距离他是如此的接近，就像是一柄抵在他咽喉处的冰冷刀锋，「你知道我可能是唯一幸存下来的警官，」他对那名记者说道，语气出乎意料的坚定，这让艾达轻松的回想起了另一个人比起他来说要更为低沉的嗓音，「如果你想要活下来的话，最好和我们待在一起。」

他没有任何的改变。艾达撇开了视线，她不知道那名特工距离现在的警察时期究竟过了多久的时间，但他的特质依旧没有变化，他想要帮助这名懦弱的躲在牢房中的记者，就像是她之前所嘲笑过的个人英雄主义。

「不用管我。」对方很显然认为自己的做法才是最为妥当的，「我会带在这里一直等待救援的抵达。」

「救援可能需要耗费几天的时间才能抵达。」里昂为对方的固执摇了摇头，他可不赞同这种做法，「现在最好的方式就是和我们一起寻找方法逃出浣熊市，你听见那阵咆哮了吧，那家伙很有可能会来到这里。」他尝试着说服他，在眼下的情况中坐以待毙可不是一个好的选择。

「我还是坚持我的想法。」他再度拒绝道，随后望着里昂叹了口气，「如果你真想离开这里……这栋建筑物中有一个小屋，那里的下水道入口能够帮助你逃离。」他说完又重新回到了铁栅栏门内。

艾达在下一秒对上了里昂那双灰蓝色的眼眸，她知道这可能代表她没有办法从这名记者这里得到前往研究所的道路了，她改变方向后退一步回到了冰冷的走廊中，她正快速思索着该如何摆脱这名警察，她必须摆脱他，她这么警告自己，但她的内心却一直有个细微的声响告诉她即便是带上里昂也没有太大的问题，她不需要单独行动，她能够与他一起，像是他们之前的那次合作一般。

但他不是他。

她猛然间反应过来，转身朝那间小屋跑去，决定在抵达了下水道后想办法将对方从她后面甩去。这很简单，她想，只要她稍微利用一下下水道错综复杂的地形。而里昂愣了一愣为艾达迅速展开的行动感到惊愕，他来不及说些什么，只能高声叫喊着对方试图让她等一下，同样迈起步伐追赶在了她的身后。


	43. Chapter 43

「你该等一下我，艾达。」里昂在抵达小屋后有些严肃的说道，他注视着对方试图用撬棍扳动下水井盖的动作，疑惑依旧持续缠绕着他，艾达的力道能够勉强敲动那个生锈的井盖，她喘了一口气，几滴汗珠从她的皮肤上滑落，坠在地上，「你——」

「你来了。」她停下了手中的动作，将撬棍扔在水泥地上，她擦拭了一下手上的污渍，朝他露出了僵硬的笑容，「我想我的力道还不足以敲动这个井盖。」

这是她再一次试图将‘利用’这个词安放在里昂身上，她之前确实抱有着与之相同的想法，但这点在经历过短暂的相处之后似乎开始变质，那依然能够称之为利用，她在内心反驳道，只是夹杂了些其他的感情，她望进那双灰蓝色眼眸，像是想要示意他帮助她——可结果出乎意料，里昂眨了眨眼，他紧锁眉头思考着些什么，反而环抱双臂站在一旁审视着她。

他并不会完全的信任她，艾达在恍惚间发现了这个事实，这与特工做给予的纯粹的信任不太一样，他在怀疑她，她想，理所当然，先不提他是一名警察，而此时也是他们的第一次见面，他们甚至没能够相处超过一个小时。这就像是她与里昂……那名特工第一次相遇一般，她对他抱有着警惕与敌意，毫不客气的利用他，相似的状况，唯一不同的是那名特工毫无保留的信任着她。

「你看上去比想象中要焦急的多。」里昂凝视着她所露出的依赖表情，没有直截了当的选择帮助她，他们还有些时间，里昂思索着，他必须弄清楚一些事情，艾达对于目前状况的了解程度比预计中的还要高，「这样就结束了？我以为你会想要朝那名记者询问更多的有关于安布雷拉公司……有关于你朋友的事情。」

「他的语气可不像是会告诉我更多额外的信息……」艾达沉默了几秒钟后说到，她自然而然的走到他的身边，她习惯性的朝他放下了一部分的警惕，她没法控制这点，她的表情变得冷静而严肃，「这个地方可没有你想象的那么安全，特……里昂。」

她叫出了他的名字，自然而然的熟稔语气让里昂浑身一震，他想她有办法掩饰自己语气和口吻中的感情，但她呼唤他名字时却完全不一样，他分辨出了其中可能带有着细微调侃的笑意，很淡、近乎没有痕迹，但依旧被他敏锐抓住的亲密，里昂有点疑惑的歪了歪头，他努力的让自己从那双如猫般的眼眸中分辨出什么，毫无办法，他想，他还是没法从她的瞳孔中读取任何的东西。

除了她叫着他名字的方式，那里面所蕴含着的、不小心透露出的感情。

「我长得很像你的朋友吗？」里昂忽然间又有些不满的询问道，甚至还有着一样的名字？后面这句话他并没有说出口，这实在是太傻了，他为自己不经大脑的开口感到懊恼，不，他并没有在意这点，「行吧，所以这究竟是怎么回事，你究竟还知道些什么？」

他知道对方并没有回答他上一个问题的打算，对方几乎是在他抛出那个问题的下一秒撇开了视线，他在此之前注意到了她的瞳孔在微微颤动，这令他在一瞬间像是抓到了些什么——但这并不是重点，他告诫自己，艾达像是知道很多东西，而他现在也没有时间礼貌的、绕着弯子让她坦白那些所隐瞒的事实，他可能用上了自己略带强硬的警探的语气。

「现在我只是想从这里逃出去。」艾达平静的回答，当她面对里昂时所能够感受到的熟悉与陌生参半的感觉让她非常不自在，她潜意识认为对方是能够信任的，值得她倾诉一部分内容，但她的理智却牢牢地将她捆绑住，阻止她暴露任何他不该知道的情报。

「我……」里昂朝她走近一步，在对方并未产生抗拒时又抬腿走出另外一步，「你知道我不可能现在就逃离这座城市……我可能是唯一幸存的警官了，我需要……我需要寻找到这栋建筑中其他的幸存者，我必须去救他们……我的意思是，你最好也和我待在一起。」

他努力让自己的目光没有出现任何的动摇，他接受过面对危机状况的专业训练，他能够处理好这些，最起码比起单枪匹马闯入这座危机四伏、如同地狱般的城镇的艾达要好的多，这是他的职责，虽然他目前为止并没有成功帮助任何人，甚至和克莱尔走散了，他不想在面对艾达的时候也遭遇这些，他发誓这一次他会保护好她……他并不想孤身一人面对这些，他想……他想要和艾达待在一起。

他们简直就是同一个人，对吧，谁说他们不是呢？艾达思索道，她歪了歪头走上前，缩短了最后一点她与里昂之间少的可怜的距离，她忽然间有些好奇里昂究竟是如何变成那样的……胡子拉碴、疲惫却可靠，会对糟糕的状况表现出自己的自嘲的冷幽默，像是在应对所有的问题上都游刃有余。

「我知道这是你作为警官的职责。」她降低了自己的声音让其变得有些柔和，她将纤细的手指覆盖在了里昂的手上，她的嘴角勾起了一抹笑容，「但我认为最好的选择还是先离开这里寻找救援，你不可能在眼下的状况中拯救每一个人，换个角度思考问题，如何，里昂？」

老天，她叫着他的名字的方式——里昂颤动了一下，艾达略带凉意的体温顺着她的指腹传达到他的皮肤上，触电般的痉挛从腹部传达至他的全身，他无法阻止自己、有点不受控制的反抓住了艾达的手，他陷进了那双金褐色的眼眸中，她的手比想象中的还要温暖，他想，说不清楚的感情翻涌在他的胸口。

「艾达，我——」他迫不及待的想要说些什么，但却在开腔后发现自己根本不知道该说什么，他抓握着对方的手淌满了冷汗，感到不知所措，他抿了抿唇，耳尖可能有那么些发热变红。

艾达又为里昂此刻的表现发出了轻笑声，对方有些不自在的模样可能让她想起了她自己，她也许在里昂……那名特工的面前也有着与他相同的表现与感受，她磨挲着他的手指，忽然间将脑袋凑近他，「我们能够换上另一种方式……像是我们先将井盖打开，确认逃生路线的安全性后再做打算，如果情况实在是太危险，我就和你一起行动。」

她说完后又轻笑的后退，让从来没遭遇过如此状况的里昂愣在原地，他维持着抓握艾达的姿势没有动弹，脸颊飘起了一丝红色。随后里昂有些尴尬的清了清嗓，他摸着自己的鼻子，手指似乎还能感受到艾达摩擦的触碰，就像是猫爪般柔软的按压着他的心脏，又轻又痒。

「行、行吧。」他应道，完全忘记了本该说出口的反对，他当然不是蛮不讲理的大男子主义的人，他想，如果这是艾达的计划——他朝她点了点头，从水泥地上拿起了撬棍插到了井盖底下，他将撬棍向下按压直到井盖摇摇摆摆的被撬起来，艾达见状连忙走上前帮忙，直到井盖被完全打开，「现在我们该……」

从井下所散发出来的恶臭引起了里昂的一阵干呕，他条件反射的后退一步，艾达则与他做出了同样的动作。「老天，这可比外面要难闻多了。」里昂又发出了剧烈的咳嗽声，外面带有着腐臭味的丧尸都没有散发如此可怕的气味，「这究竟是……」

「他们大概将停车场的尸体的扔在这里面了。」艾达皱着眉捂着嘴说道，眼神中充斥着嫌弃，她必须跳进下水道，还有什么能够比这玩意让人更加难以忍受的了？她的胃部因为这些难闻的气味而不断翻搅着。

里昂还想要说些什么，但他的话很快被一阵惊恐的尖叫声打断了，他猛地与艾达对视一眼，那名记者，他想，不受控制的露出了惊恐的表情，而艾达则显得比他要淡定多了，下一秒他们近乎是同时行动，朝着那名记者的方向冲了过去。

「是那个怪物？」里昂紧握着手枪在奔跑间隙询问道，老天，他的心跳从来没有这么快速过，他的手指可能也有些颤抖——够了，警官，你必须拿出你的专业性，他不断地在内心重复着对自己说道，并且加快速度企图让自己跑在艾达的前方，你可不能够对那些玩意感到恐惧，你还必须保护她。

「我不知道。」艾达喘了口气回答，如果那名记者死了，也就代表她所能得到的线索就此中断了，好极了，她还打算在摆脱里昂之后转回头再进行审问。

「小心点。」里昂停顿了一下，在即将抵达拘留所的区域时低声告诫道。


	44. Chapter 44

「你……你还好吗？」里昂磕磕巴巴的询问道，还在为刚才的画面感到浑身不舒服，他勉强朝艾达勾了勾嘴角，带有着些许的安抚与鼓励，这让女间谍在一瞬间回想起了另一个疲惫而又可靠的笑容，「所以那是什么？」他的声音忽然间又变得很轻，像是再高上一些都会将那只怪物引回来。

「我不知道。」艾达尽可能平稳的回答，她的视线再度扫过贝尔托鲁奇的胸口，谁又能想象到一只寄生物在几分钟前从他的胸膛破体而出，艾达眨了眨眼，她甚至能够感受到自己的手指尖都为了那副触目惊心的画面而僵硬泛冷。

她原以为这座城市只存在T病毒所感染的丧尸，她所需要做得仅仅是应付那些该死的家伙，但眼下发生的一切已经超乎她的想象了，假使他们的速度稍微晚上一些，那么他们也该遭遇与这名记者相同的命运。她望着他鲜血淋漓的伤口，几分钟后抬起头将视线移至里昂的身上。

「你知道这一切对吧？」她这么呢喃道，突如其来的指控让里昂一愣，他不太确定她究竟是在自言自语还是在询问他，但她正注视着他，他想，里昂摸了摸鼻子，这表示他需要回答吗，这是否说明艾达也对于当前的状况一无所知？

「不，我……」里昂在踌躇半响后打算回答，他可什么都不知道，毫无疑问，他不过是因为睡过头而错过了就职仪式，在抵达浣熊市时恰好发现了这座城市的异状，仅此而已。

「没什么。」艾达很快打断了他的话，她确实是在询问他，或者说另一个他，那个曾经一脸复杂的注视着她，欲言又止，焦躁不安的不特工，她还记得他的眼神，充斥着自责与无力，所以他很清楚……老天，他当然很清楚，她的视线长时间的停留在里昂身上，他经历过这些，和她一同经历过，很好，这也许说明他们都活下来了。这个念头突然间闪入她的脑海，令还有着慌张的她在一瞬间冷静了下来，他们从这座噩梦般的城市中活下来了，这简直就像是知道了恐怖片的结局，她想，这让她的心情好了不少，「我想我该离开这里了。」

她的语气又变得极为坚定，不容回绝。她需要前往那间研究所完成自己的任务，她转身小心翼翼的躲避脚下由怪物的爬行而产生粘滑的血迹往前走去，那道血迹在抵达了走廊后逐渐变淡，最后在朝着小屋的方向上消失不见，她想起了那个被撬开的下水井盖，很好，现在她该知道那只怪物究竟跑到哪去了。

「等等，艾达——」里昂连忙追了上去，他认为自己并不能与对方拉开太远的距离，这里实在是太过于危险了，他必须……老天，他必须时刻的待在艾达身边才能够保护她，「就……稍微等我一下，艾达！」

他试图跟在艾达的身后，但这名女性似乎并不愿意让他这么做，她正想方设法的让他停下来，里昂可不能够继续追下去了，她不可能带领着对方前往研究所，而在此地分开则是最正确的选择。

「别走，艾达。」里昂用恳求的语气这么说道，他挡在她的前面，他望着她，而艾达则有些不自然的撇开视线，「我在来到浣熊市之后遇见了另一个幸存者，如果你能够帮助我找到她……我们就能够三个人一起从这里逃出去，那样成功的几率会大很多。」

他那双闪烁着恳求的灰蓝色眼眸轻而易举的让艾达感受到了动摇，她曾经无数次，她想，无数次望进那双灰蓝色的眼眸，甚至是比起此刻要更加靠近的距离，想要回绝他实在是太难了，艾达皱了皱眉，可能还深吸了一口气。

「我想美国应该是个足够自由的国家，我能够做我自己想要的事情……像是逃离这座城市，你有的决定，而我也有我的，或许我该为你祈求好运，如果我成功的从这里逃出去了，我一定会找来援助的。」艾达侧身试图从里昂的身边挤过去，她大概犹豫了一下，但很快又想起了自己的任务。

里昂咬紧了下唇，他知道自己没办法改变艾达的想法，老天，他现在是真的不知道该怎样和她相处了，但是有一点是不会发生改变的，他攥紧了双拳，低头抬头的瞬间眼神又变得坚定起来，「如果你坚持……我……我会和你一起去，无论你想要去哪，逃离或者其他的地方，我不会让你一个人，我的意思是，我不会让你受到任何伤害。」

艾达突然间又想起了里昂……来自那名特工的怒火，他为了她的伤势而生着闷气，这让暖意，或许是因为那次的回忆，亦或者是因为里昂，这名警察此刻的话语所产生的暖意从她的心底蔓延开来，她想要抗拒着这些感受，她被里昂拦住，他们之间倚靠的实在是有些近了，她能够闻到对方身上不同于周围环境中的腐臭味，无比的熟悉，里昂的气味，不过这次并没有夹杂任何的古龙水香味，而是干净的洗衣精气息。

也许当她告诉他自己不过是一名前往浣熊市夺取G病毒的间谍，所有的麻烦都能够迎刃而解，而他也不会想方设法的待在她的身边了，甚至会开始后悔帮助了她——这会是真的吗，结局会朝着她希望的方向发展吗？里昂，她指那名特工可是非常清楚她的身份，上帝，他暴露出太多了，他对于她无比的熟稔，他了解她的性格和职业，他甚至会协助她完成任务——他总会知道的，艾达想，这名警察总会知道她的身份，这不过是早晚的问题而已。

那么她真的要抛下他吗？这会是一个摆脱他的最好的时机，假使她抛下他，那么接下来的时间内他们便不会存在任何的交集，他会继续寻找幸存者，然后安全的逃离浣熊市，你们的未来也不会像是那名特工所表现出来的那般，她想起了他无比复杂的眼神，轻而易举能够分辨出的危险感情，他的讶异，他的笑容，和那些吻……脱离了作为身份掩饰，掺加了些不该存在的感情的吻。

也许她在此刻拒绝了他，那么他就再也不会出现在她的面前，甚至是之前所遭遇的那些，那名特工不再会‘嘭’的一下坠落在他的面前，她再也不会遇见他，他会真正意义上的从她的生命中消失——

她的心脏突然抽搐般的疼痛了一下，转瞬即逝，却无比清晰。

你可以稍微晚点再甩开他，艾达的内心窜出了这么一个细微的声响，她注视着他，那双固执坚定的灰蓝色眼眸一如既往，只是缺少了那些挥之不去的倦意，你可以和他相处久一些，你也不愿意独自一人待在怪物四窜的地方，对吧？即便是你很清楚自己能够逃离浣熊市，但那名特工的表情可不是这么说的，他们也许经历了些什么，她自己也没办法肯定她能够安然无恙的活下来，那只从贝尔托鲁奇的身体中钻出来的怪物——

你们能够一起前往研究所，在你确认了周围环境的安全性后再将他抛下怎样。艾达这么思索道，她率先打断了两个人的对视，移开视线，她只是在确保前往研究所的路途中的万无一失，并不是想要与他相处的久一点，一名警察的战斗力总归能够信得过，假如那些怪物出现在他们的面前，两个人的共同对抗的成功率总是比较高。

「走吧。」她低声说道，没有错过对方松了口气的表现，他灰蓝色的眼眸又像是再度亮了起来——你只是表现的更加谨慎，而非……

里昂点了点头走在了艾达的前面，所以这大概算得上是交涉成功？毕竟艾达也算是答应了他和她一同行动。他注意到了她的双眼中一瞬间掠过的复杂情感，有些怀疑他的话是否让她想起了些什么，她真的认识一名和他长相相似的人吗，他没错过她的怀念——好极了，警官，现在可不是胡思乱想的时候，你现在所需要做得则是保护她逃离这里，你们真身处于充满了丧尸和怪物的城市，而非正在进行约会，别被那些见鬼的想法扰乱了思绪。

他朝小屋的方向走去，不忘记回头查看艾达是否还跟在他的后面，他朝对方露出了一个笑容，这大概让她感到了些许的窘迫，他站在边缘注视着散发着恶臭的下水道，有些犹豫不决该不该就这么跳下去，他望向艾达，女性紧皱着眉头，似乎也不太愿意跳入这样的下水道，但他们别无选择，里昂这么想，他紧了紧握着手枪的双手，舔着嘴角。

「我先下去检查一下，待在这里等我，艾达。」他努力压制住想要干呕的冲动，这么对艾达说道，随后他呼出一口气，在艾达略带担忧的眼神中跳进了下水道入口。


	45. Chapter 45

她是在担心他吗？里昂没能够在从梯子跳入下水道内的瞬间错过艾达的眼神，他举起手枪警惕着黑暗中可能冒出来的敌人，思绪却忍不住往她那里飘去，她实在是矛盾极了，他想，她可能是想要利用他，但……他总感觉有哪里不太一样，她呼唤他名字的方式，他短暂的闭上双眼，同时也是为了适应下水道中的黑暗，他真不知道该如何形容，他的意思是，她就像是认识他，或者他们确实是见过——艾达曾经单方面的见过他，可谁又会特意去注意一名没什么前途的小警察？特别像是艾达这样优秀的女性。

里昂睁开双眼，终于看清的眼前的状况，他条件反射的后退一步，脚步踏在污水上所带来的声响在周身徘徊，他注视着眼前一直延伸到远处的地下三层隧道，被撕成碎片的尸体散乱的堆在地上，他可能捂着嘴再次发出了干呕声，没有一具尸体是完好的，他想，四肢和头颅彼此分开，它们就这样堆积在他的面前，在污水中轻轻地摇晃着。

他迫切的想要知道这里究竟发生了什么，他凭借着那些散乱的肢体想要拼装出一个准确的数字，究竟死了多少人？他的脑海正在进行快速的运转，他能够见到普通民众的运动服，又或者是警服，男性和女性同样堆叠在一起，他没有办法得到准确的数字，他想，太多了，他根本没办法算清楚。

「你还好吗，里昂？」几分钟没有得到答复后，艾达忍不住开口询问，她总是习惯性的将他当成是那名对于处理特殊状况永远都游刃有余，可靠的特工，每次都会耗费些时间才会回想起他并不是那个匪夷所思的，可能来自于未来的特工，他不过是一名警察，而且从他的表现看起来，大概还是一名刚上任不久的警察，「里昂？」她提高了音量。

她潜意识的不希望他受到伤害，这点或许连她自己都没能够察觉。

「还、还可以。」里昂有些僵硬的回答，他的视线还牢牢地钉在不远处的尸体上没有移开，他呼出一口气试图让自己放轻松，他听见了水滴的声响，但幸运的是黑暗的下水道内似乎只有这些早已死去的尸体，「没有问题，我暂时没有发现任何能够活动的玩意。」

「那么我要下去了。」她顺着梯子往下爬，不适时的想起了属于里昂的那些拥抱，她低下头发现那名警察稍微退开了一些，他正绷紧神经警惕着随时可能会突然出现的威胁，她踏上了最后一节梯子跳了下来，里昂习惯性的伸出手扶了她一下，却又被她很快速的躲过，一只手尴尬的停滞在半空中。

艾达预想过下水道的情况会有多糟糕，但这样的情况显然是意料之外，她为那些尸体与污水皱了皱眉，混杂了厌恶与悲伤的表情短暂的从她脸上浮现，随后消去。她又开始不受控制的思索当那名特工遭遇眼前的景象会有何反映了，她有些好奇，毫无疑问，随后她又摇了摇头，为自己的假设感到好笑，他经历过这些，她想，里昂，他正站在她的身侧。

「只是这些尸体有点糟糕。」里昂尝试性的打趣一句，想让艾达能够在这样的环境中感到稍微轻松一些，她肯定受不了这种尸体，他想。

「他们大概是在停车场遭到了袭击。」艾达低声解释道，她的语气早已恢复了平静，她正设法让自己表现的更像是一名遇难的幸存者，她观察着那些四分五裂的尸体，这也是她头一次遭遇如此的状况，艾达紧皱着眉头，她原以为T病毒所感染的丧尸已经是全部问题，但并未想到随着不断地深入，更多残忍的事情就这么暴露在了眼前，「这并不是丧尸造成的，它们可不会袭击已经死去的人，我猜……」

她环视四周，抬头看了看下水道的顶端，里昂跟随着做出了与她相同的动作，他的神经已经绷起了一条直线，一股莫名的寒气从他的脊梁骨中窜过，他从来没有这么一刻能这么清晰的感受到恐惧，假使艾达所说的没有出错，那么在下水道中等待着他们的玩意可没有那么简单能够应付。

「这表示这个下水道也可能不安全，我们还是——」里昂谨慎的给出建议，但艾达在他还未说完前就已经抬腿朝前走去，他在内心嘟囔了一声抱怨，连忙追了上去，老天，她是不是对每个人都采取这样无视的态度？他想他大概没办法阻止她了，他只能够尽可能的保护她，「至少让我走在前面，艾达。」他轻拍着她的肩膀说道。

她或许又找到了一个他们相似的共通点，艾达的嘴角勾起了一抹细微的弧度，他们总会在她采取无视态度的时候显得格外固执，执意要走在她面前的里昂，和那名说什么都试图带着她去医院处理伤口的特工，那家伙大概是早就习惯了她的态度，所以才在一些有关于她本身的事情上我行我素。

这感觉不坏，她注视着里昂不算宽阔的后背这么想到，相比较于那名特工他实在是稚嫩极了，但他正在努力的朝她展现着自己的能力与可靠性，她想她本该抗拒这些，但她所坚持的总会在里昂的面前失去效用，「小心些，里昂。」

里昂点了点头，她的话让他感到了些许的底气，她没有拒绝他，这已经足够了，他想，将手枪放回了枪套中，转而卸下了肩上的霰弹枪开始小心翼翼的检查，如果下水道中确实存在着某些怪物，那么威力更强的雷明顿比起手枪来说会是个更好的选择。他们朝前走着，空荡的下水道内回荡着他们的脚步声。

「你有什么想要告诉我的吗，艾达？」里昂再一次询问道，他依旧是认为艾达掌握着很多的信息，她所表现出的焦躁不安比起因为对于未知怪物的恐惧，想要逃离这座城市更像是另一种……他说不太清楚，只是感觉艾达的目的与她所诉说的可能有着细微的差距。她太过于冷静了，他想，即便她是一名过于坚强的女性，但在面对这一切的时候还是有些……老实说普通的幸存者不都会为能够与警官一起行动而感到高兴吗？

「你是指什么？」这点也许就是他们的不同，艾达想，就像是知晓一切的特工从来不会询问出这些，即便是与她共同行动，他也看上去并不愿意对她的任务指手画脚。他所表现的如同是……他们的关系确实非常密切，而他也十分清楚什么是他们之间所不能触碰的界限——工作或是立场问题，他从不会询问太多，只是会碍于道德方面稍微提起一些，与他相处确实很舒服，她想，倒也不是说她不喜欢与现在的他的相处方式，这名警察正尽可能的压抑着那些疑惑，在什么都不了解的情况下继续与她共同行动，在她坚持自己的想法时所做到的也是妥协——她想这应该是警官的职责，但也有可能夹杂了些其他的东西。

「如果你不愿意告诉我……」里昂轻叹一口气说道，他不愿意让自己显得蛮不讲理，也不想探寻艾达的小秘密，虽然这确实让他感到了些许的不甘心，「这一切还真是糟糕，对吧，我可没想到会在电影之外的地方遭遇丧尸，希望这条路是正确的，或许寻找外援确实会是一个更好的选择。」

他就像是为了打消艾达的恐惧一般小声的嘟嘟囔囔，静寂的下水道让他们彼此都不太舒服，加上腐臭的气味与污水，快想想你该如何安抚灾难中的幸存者，警官，里昂对自己说，首先你必须转移他们对于恐惧的注意力，其次——

「嘘，你听见什么了吗？」艾达打断了里昂的喋喋不休，她知道对方这么做的意义，甚至没有错过他嗓音中不易察觉的颤抖，他为此感到恐惧，却还在想着该如何安慰她。艾达伸手拽住了里昂的衣袖，成功令对方停下脚步。

「什么？」里昂紧张的舔了舔嘴角，紧握着霰弹枪偏过头仔细的聆听着，他歪着脑袋，所剩无几的距离让他的头看上去像是与艾达的贴靠在一起——他确实听见了什么，水滴的声响，还有不正常的‘咯噔咯噔’，他听见了一连串快速的，随后中断停止，几秒钟后又重新响起，有点像是锤子敲击在填充物上，由远至近，这阵奇异的声响确实在不断地朝他们靠近。

里昂后退了一步，同时挪动了几下试图将艾达完全的遮掩在身后，他的耳边除了那阵声音外只有他们两个人沉重而又急促的喘息声。他忽然间想起了艾达刚才的动作，学着她的样子仰起头往下水道隧道的上方看去，直到一只有着大型犬大小的蜘蛛映入他的眼帘。它正在隧道内侧上方的石壁上移动着，被黑色的硬毛所覆盖的腿发出了‘咯噔咯噔’的声响。

什么——里昂在一瞬间倒吸一口凉气。


	46. Chapter 46

这可和想象中的有些不一样，里昂一边尽可能的以最快速奔跑着一边想，他没料到艾达会毫不犹豫的率先开枪，而且还是在他无法反应过来的情况下，一般人不是先会为那些体型已经完全不符合自然界规律的蜘蛛感到恐惧吗？

艾达的速度很快，这使得他必须集中全部的注意力才能够追上，但他依旧能够感受到对方控制住了他们之间的距离，好让她的背影能够一直维持在他的视野内。连接着下水道出口处的工业甬道显得错综复杂，假使没有艾达的存在，里昂丝毫不怀疑自己会轻而易举的迷路，他扭头确认着身后那群已经被逐渐甩去的蜘蛛，打算出声让对方稍微慢一点。

「艾达，我想我们已经能够放慢点速度了。」他在她的身后大声喊道，这成功让女间谍奔跑的节奏迟疑了几秒，她想她肯定是无言的叹了口气，她握紧了手中属于下水道出口的钥匙，反而在下一秒加快了速度，「见鬼，艾达！」

她不能够更好的解释自己究竟从哪得到了这一串钥匙，她也想过随便编造一个理由，里昂会相信她，她不知道为什么总有着这样的自信，无论她的理由有多么的愚蠢，这个傻乎乎的警察肯定会表现出一脸犹豫不决的困惑，但又会不提出任何疑虑的相信她的说辞，就像是他先前所表现的那样，他虽然在怀疑她，但还是抑制住了那些想法选择了信任。她不知道该如何形容这些感受，假使特工是因为在未来的相处中太过于了解她，但这可不是能够解释现在的他所给与的信任的理由。

她再三考虑后将那串钥匙扔进了锅炉房里，而里昂也在此刻气喘吁吁的出现了，他的表情大概有那么一点不满，但那却不是与她总是试图隐瞒他有关，她总是不顾那些危险，他想，天知道在出口处有着什么在等待着他们，他可没能忘记那条朝着下水道口消失的血痕。

「抱歉，我只是有些太讨厌蜘蛛了。」艾达随即而来的解释打断了里昂的思绪，他猛地一顿，发现对方不知在何时来到了他的身前，他们的距离太过于接近了，以至于他甚至能够数清艾达浓密的睫毛，他皱了皱眉，恍惚间认为自己还能够感受到对方的体温，嗅到了她好闻的香水味，「我可能有点急着想要从这里逃出去了吧。」

那双漂亮的灰蓝色眼眸中闪烁着担忧，一如既往，里昂眨了眨眼，随即往后退了一步拉开了彼此的距离，他的双耳染上了些许的红色，但这依旧不能够阻止他坚定的动作，他摸了摸自己的鼻子，朝艾达露出了一个温和坚定的笑容。

「我能够理解你，这没什么。我知道我不算是一名了不起的警官，」他有点不甘心的说道，但事实确实如此，「但我一直都在努力的想要履行自己的职责，我只是想要帮助你，所以一旦你跑到我的前面去了，我就无法保护你了，天知道我们会在这里遇见什么。」

这有些似曾相识了，艾达晃了晃神，她曾经在与里昂共同执行任务时也经历过类似的事情，她从掩体冲出去吸引敌对雇佣兵的火力，她猜测特工在之后的欲言又止中想要表达的似乎也是这个，他为了她的伤势而生闷气的模样实在是有趣极了——可他并没有说出口，是因为他在浣熊市……此刻诉说过相同的观点，还是说在长久、他与未来的她长久的相处中，这已经被变成了一种默契的观点？

老天，她对他们未来的相处方式一点兴趣都没有，她现在最想要的则是让从她的身边离开，连同她的生活。

「所以……」他在半分钟的静默后不好意思的抓了几下刘海，显得有些紧张，「假使你逃出去了，你会找人来救我吗？」

他远没有那名特工来的老练，对于自己的恐惧也没有加以掩饰，他已经尽可能的做出了最佳的表现，并且朝她示意自己是一名好警察——就像是他总是证明自己是一名对于她毫无威胁性的特工，她不应该总带着区分去看到他们，她想，他们确实是同一个人，而里昂……里昂，她注视着他平静的灰蓝色眼眸，一位既愚蠢又可爱的警官。

「我会尽最大努力。」她压下了心底的不确定性，这么回复。

「谢了。」里昂点了点头，终于将心情坦露一部分的警官在内心松了口气，他再度笑了笑，似乎想要改变此刻僵硬的气氛，他能够感觉到他像是与她接近了一些，当然不是指他们现在的距离，而是另一种意义上的接近，他总感觉艾达没有一开始他们相遇时那样的抗拒他，她可能放下了一部分的戒备……他不知道该不该将那些称呼为戒备，她有些难以理解的混乱，他的意思是，噢，老天，他真的没办法很好的用语句形容出来，「那么我们接下来该往哪走？」

里昂有些迟疑的注视着阴暗的大厅内唯一可见的两条通道，他能够勉强的辨认出墙上的标记，仓库？他疑惑的皱了皱眉，简单的检查了一番、再确认了并没有任何的出口和线索后退出来，转而往另一侧的锅炉房走去。

「你学过射击吗？」里昂在他们缓步前进的间隙中忽然间询问道，他努力让自己装作漫不经心，若无其事，他确实是有点好奇，里昂在内心承认道，并不是每一个人都能够在短暂的时间内掌握那样的技巧，不，他并不是怀疑些什么，他只是单纯的好奇，或者说更能够理解为他想要更加的了解这名女性，「你的准头不错，所以你经历过专业的训练吗，像是在军队里面待过？」

「我曾经学过一段时间的气枪。」艾达搬出了早已准备好的说辞，这大概就是隐瞒身份唯一会令她感到麻烦的一个方面，她该和里昂全盘托出吗，她敢打赌即便是对方知道了，他也同样会坚持着他现在的想法，像是保护她亦或是协助她，你们曾经合作过，记得吗，但她可不愿意冒任何的风险，「射击练习、生存训练和徒步攀岩——和我叔叔一起，你知道上过战场的人总喜欢这些……当然了，我也很庆幸我将周末和闲暇时间都耗费在了这些上面，不然在此刻的状况下我还真不知道该怎么办了。」

「我敢打赌你一定很有天赋。」这实在是太过于巧合了，里昂想，但他会相信艾达所告诉他的每一句话，即便她随便编造了一个理由……但她没有如同先前那般不给于理会或是敷衍了事，这大概算得上是一种进步，他想，偏过头让自己的视线从艾达沾染了些许污渍的脸颊上划过，汗珠从她的脖颈处滑落，他眨了眨眼，又很快的移开视线，「也难怪你的表现总是超乎意料的冷静。」

他一边嘀咕着一边推开了锅炉室的门，他也正为此感到庆幸，无论艾达所说的究竟有多少属实，她确实依靠着那些，别的些经验活了下来，然后他们才得以相遇，然后他又有点不好意思，他是想说，他真的很庆幸他能够与艾达相遇。

他努力的将自己的注意力集中在满是铁锈的老旧机械上，视线却时不时的朝艾达那瞄去。电流声让他们所处的空间不至于太过沉默，但里昂可不太喜欢那些昏暗的灯光照射在金属管上所投出的阴影，他看见了一个舱门，思索着该如何将其打开的途中又发现了地上被抛弃的、像是插头般的钥匙，「艾达，你来看看这个——」

艾达想要顺势说些什么，她为里昂终于发现那个钥匙而松了口气，随即又在半道猛地屏住了呼吸，她听见了些什么，她想，很熟悉、伴随着恶心粘腻声响的滑动，她谨慎的举起了手枪，将准星对上了传出声响的一台锅炉的后面，他们所无法看到的死角。

「棒极了，一名不速之客。」同样听见了声响的里昂将手中的钥匙放了下来，转而端起了自己的霰弹枪，他稍微靠前往艾达的方向走了几步，枪口随着她的动作对准了同一个位置，他语气中不明显的抱怨与打趣让艾达朝他投以了异样的目光，里昂抽空不明了的朝她询问似的眨了眨眼——她又露出那样的表情了，虽然仅仅是不易察觉的一瞬间，很难注意到，假使不是他的注意力总在她的身上的话，他想，她就像是透过他想起了些什么，怀念？不，她只是单纯地……

里昂没能够继续思索下去，当那只从锅炉后面爬出来的怪物呈现在他们面前时，他所有的注意力都集中在了那家伙身上，他注视着它长有胶状肌肉组织的四肢，它的爪子与软骨组织——他与艾达默契的同时扣动扳机，火花与爆炸气浪在空气中翻滚而过。


	47. Chapter 47

「见鬼，那究竟是什么玩意？」里昂为刚才短短的一瞬间所经历的战斗低声暗骂道，他的手掌似乎还留有将那个恶心的生物从艾达身上扯下来的触感，「你还好吗？」他询问道，还维持着用手支撑着艾达的姿势没有动弹，他眨了眨眼，恍惚间发现艾达为了维持身体平衡而搂住他腰的另一只手也并没有放开，她依旧心有余悸的注视着被手枪子弹所逼退的生物，蜿蜒离开的印记，「艾、艾达？」

倚靠着他的女性就像是在思索些什么一般根本没有在意当前他俩的姿势，因为刚才的突发状况而产生的惊慌失措从她的脸上缓慢消失，取代而之的则是认真严肃，里昂总感觉她知道些什么，但碍于目前的状况他无法出声询问。

「你有哪里受伤了吗？」里昂再度开腔，试图吸引艾达的注意力，她刚才说她学过一段时间的气枪，但她的精准度……里昂显然是想起了对方在被他拖拽至身边，从她身上扯下那个令人反胃的、虫子般的生物后拔枪进行的射击，他的手枪，移动中的物体，甚至还是在失去平衡的情况下，老天，她的准头可比他大部分的同学要厉害的多，先不提她是否只是用气枪作为理由随便敷衍了事，但她确实非常的优秀，优秀同时可靠。

「什——」艾达从自己思绪中有关于G病毒的猜测回过神来，后知后觉的意识到此刻她与里昂的距离似乎太过于接近了，她嗅到了对方身上的香皂味，和她记忆中的有些不一样——那名特工大部分的气味要更加接近于她，她是说，她的安全屋内所购置的自然是她的品味，上帝，她并不是指她与对方的距离总是如此的接近，她习惯性的抬起头注视着他，当她望进那双灰蓝色的眼眸时才不自觉的想起了那些吻，因为里昂的胡茬所以略显扎人的吻和他干燥的嘴唇。

「不，我没事。」她很快掩饰了自己一瞬间的失神，推了里昂一把离开了他的怀中。眼下可不是一个很好的，能够让你进行回忆的阶段，她在内心告诫道，同时归还了属于里昂的手枪，她整理着散乱的连衣裙，在注意到没有破损的情况下松了口气，无论如何，她想，里昂算是救了她一命，不然她的下场大概会和那名可怜的记者一样，「谢了，为你刚才……」

「那玩意可真恶心，对吧？」里昂注意到艾达又重新冷静了下来，他叹了口气，低头注视了几秒钟自己刚才短暂触碰到对方纤细腰肢的双手，晃了晃脑袋，「所以和我一起行动应该不算个太差的选择。」他笑了笑，停留在艾达身上的目光仍然是带了些许的担忧，他转过身朝另一边走去，将艾达先前扔在地上的包捡了起来。

确实如此，艾达并不认为自己能够独自一人完美的解决刚才所遭遇的特殊状况，你不该期待些什么，虽然你确实很喜欢望见他为了你而选择自我牺牲的模样。「别担心，我们能够离开这里。」艾达小声的嘀咕了一句安抚性的话语，如果放在平时她当然会为这句苍白无力的话嗤之以鼻，但现在可不同，她想，他们能够活下来，这点不容置疑，随后她又想起了特工的表现，也许他懊悔无力的表现说明了过程并没有想象中的顺利。

「这不会是一段安全顺畅的路途。」里昂嘟囔着说道，将手枪的弹药填满。对于应付那些无机质的丧尸，他敢说他还是有一些自信的，但对于这些该死的怪物来说，他没有太大的把握，他注意到艾达从地上将他的霰弹枪捡了起来，走在了最前端，「天知道我们最后的目的地会在哪。」

里昂不太记得他们究竟穿越了多少条隧道，他们可能遭遇了几只丧尸，但那些家伙都在沉默的氛围中被双方默契的瞬间解决，里昂注视着倒在污水中晃荡着的尸体，他现在已经完全带上了一种只要刚才的那种怪物不再出现，那么一切都不存在太大问题的念头。他将自己身上仅有的霰弹枪子弹全部交给了艾达，后者为他的做法愣了一愣，选择了接受。

他该向她要一个联系方式吗？里昂一边警惕着随时可能从阴影中冒出来的敌人，一边心不在焉的想到，电话号码或者是邮箱，这样他才能够在逃离浣熊市后继续与对方取得联络——他发出了一声细微的懊恼的呻吟，你真不该在这个时候想这些，他对自己说，首先你必须保证你们能够安然无恙的逃出去，然后是救援，等到所有的一切解决之后，你才能够考虑和艾达之间的事情。

他偷偷的朝比他稍微快上一步，走在前面的女性瞄了一眼，可假使错过了这一次，你可能永远都没有其他的机会了，里昂皱了皱眉，坚强而又优秀的女性，老天，她可真迷人，是吧？也许我应该继续说些什么，不，不是询问有关于她的身份或是气枪的问题，就……谈些别的，还是说我需要选择更加保守的方式？

「这里究竟是哪里？」里昂千挑万选却问出了一个极其愚蠢的问题，此刻他落后艾达一步，基本上算是跟在了对方的后面，他已经对于那些腐烂的丧尸感到麻木了，就连时不时窜出的蜘蛛都不能让他更加的惊慌，他的双脚踩在满是污水的地面有些难受，但比起这些，让脚步声充斥在他们四周更让里昂觉得难以忍受。

「我想这条道路应该是通往污水处理操作室的隔壁。」艾达回答道，她总认为自己该无视里昂的问题或是对他所说出的每一句话嗤之以鼻，但当她对上那双灰蓝色的眼眸时，这些想法全都弃她而去，这是她在与那名特工相处时养成的习惯，在面对这名警察的时候也同样适用，「继续往前面走的话……」

「我们就能够顺着这条路离开这里？」里昂在艾达的停顿后等待了一会，才继续问道。

「大概？我也不太清楚。」她说谎了，艾达想，继续往前走则会接近工厂与研究所，他们能够利用工厂的轨道列车逃离这座见鬼的城市，但这并应该是她能了解到的情报，即便里昂不会怀疑她，她也不能够将这些说出口，而且谁知道他们会在不断靠近研究所的途中遭遇些什么呢，毕竟在理论上越接近那个地方，情况也就会越糟糕，像是G病毒，「真难想象你究竟是如何在这样的环境中活下来的。」

向来都做有完全准备的她自然是提前抵达了浣熊市进行调查，她也见过不少的警官，但其中可没有里昂的存在，如果她能够在病毒尚未发生如此严重的感染前就得知他的存在——艾达在内心做着毫无意义的假设，那也不会为他们此刻的状况产生任何的帮助，她想，除了让她能够提前避免彼此的偶遇之外。

「我……」里昂有些不好意思的舔了舔唇，他先前的表现可能有些傻了，他不太想将这么丢脸的事情告诉艾达，但他又十分的想要接下对方主动提起的话题，这太矛盾了，他眨了眨眼，目光四处乱飘，「我睡过头了，错过了就职仪式，也错过了丧尸……当我来到这座城市的时候，所有的一切就已经变得不正常了。」

「睡过头，这可真像你。」怎么也不会想到这个理由的艾达一愣，然后勾起了一阵玩味的笑容，她倒是没料到那名可靠的特工还有如此稚嫩的时候，她注视着对方的面容，有关于他的刘海究竟会不会遮挡住视线这个问题忽然跳入了她的脑海，「你倒是挺幸运，如果你再稍微早一点抵达浣熊市，我想你的命运大概也和警局中的……」她的声音忽然间降低了，「我很抱歉。」

「没事。」里昂想起了警局中的状况，攥紧了拳头，实际上他更愿意早来一点，也许那样他就能够救下更多的人……可显然这种想法是不理智的，就连他那些经验丰富的同僚都毫无办法，他又能做些什么？「也许我早一点来到这就没办法遇见你了。」他小声的咕哝着，单词之间几乎黏在了一起，没有让艾达听清，「谁又能未仆先知了解到未来将会发生些什么？」他叹了口气，「我只能够尽力的履行职责。」

你。

艾达很快阻止了自己的脱口而出，她停顿了一下脚步直到里昂跨步至她的身边，她伸出手安抚性的拍了拍他的肩膀——这是不正确的，她看见了对方的又一个笑容时这么警告自己，你不应该，见鬼，她在内心重复道，你不应该试图与他交流、安抚或是别的些什么，你说需要考虑的是如何甩掉他，将这名碍事的警官甩得越远越好。

但他最终还是知道了你是一名间谍，她内心那个细微的声音突然闪现出来，不久前的相处全是以他清楚了解你的职业为前提进行的，而他的态度似乎并不认为你们之间的立场有问题，他甚至是协助了你的工作——

够了——

她强行打断了那些无法抑制的想法。

够了。


	48. Chapter 48

他背靠着墙壁痛苦的气喘吁吁，而艾达很明白这一切都是由她而起，里昂替她挡了一枪，毫无疑问，她紧皱着眉注视着肩膀被鲜血浸湿的警官，后者正咬紧牙关避免那些呼痛从喉腔中冒出来，他可能呜咽了几声，一双充斥着痛苦的灰蓝色眼眸一眨不眨的注视着她。 

她没有受伤，好极了。里昂在反复确认了艾达的状况后松了口气，这个时候才将注意力分给自己不断涌出血液的伤口，老天，这可真痛，他尝试着移动，却因为拉扯到伤势而倒吸一口凉气，她真该小心一点，里昂注视着对方逐渐靠近的脸庞这么思索道，这枚子弹差点就会杀了她。 

「别乱动，让我帮你取出子弹。」艾达愣了一愣，很快回过神来后这么说道，这完全出乎她的意料，她想，里昂……那名特工毫无疑问也有过类似的行为，她并没有太过于在意，只是将它归类为特工对于她向来模糊不清的态度，但她却不理解这名警察为何要这么做，假使特工那么做只是因为他们在未来的关系，而她与此刻的他仅仅相处了几个小时的时间，很难想象他会为才认识不久的人拼上性命挡下致命的子弹。   
   
「那个人是谁？」里昂用气音询问道，他说话的每一次颤动都会带起一阵疼痛，他喘了口气，固执的想要与艾达对视，上帝，她靠的实在是太近了，她专注地观察着他肩膀的伤势，她看上去可真是温柔，对吧？「她刚才要杀了你，艾达。」   
   
这并不是怀疑和逼问，他想，他只是想要尽可能的了解更多的情报，那家伙差点就杀了艾达，如果他的速度再稍微慢上一点的话——里昂不敢想象接下来会发生些什么，艾达会死吗，他会失去她吗，他深吸一口气，为伤口的痛楚发出闷哼，现在可不是考虑这些的时候，警官，他对自己说，你该想想要如何才能和艾达表达清楚，你只是在关心她。   
   
「这是我的问题，不关你的事。」艾达撇开头说出了里昂意料之内的回答，这让他有些不甘心的咬了咬下唇，她总是这样，将自己的一切完美的隐瞒着，他真的不在乎艾达这样那样的秘密，只是她刚才差点死了！   
   
「没事，你没必要告诉我。」他选择做出了让步，强忍着那些剧痛，就连身体都开始微微颤抖，他感受到艾达从他制服下面所穿着的白色T恤上撕下了一块细长的布，他沉重的呼出一口气，混乱的脑海不断地计算着这究竟是艾达第几次从他的面前消失，而他又是第几次无比焦躁的跟在她后面，呼喊着她的名字寻找她，「你知道我们必须一起逃离这里……求你了，艾达，我需要你的帮助。」   
   
他紧抓着她的小手臂用无比虚弱的嗓音说道，艾达抹去了自他伤口处溢出的鲜血，心脏的跳动为此变得急促起来，他轻轻摇晃着她的小手臂露出恳求的模样实在是让人无法拒绝，他保护了你，而你现在却还在想着该如何摆脱他？艾达垂下了眼眸，她知道自己不可能带着里昂前往研究所，她不可能将她的身份暴露出来，但——   
   
所以这就是为什么他曾经挂着一脸柔和的笑容抚摸过自己肩膀上那道明显的枪伤？艾达恍惚间想起了曾经的画面，后知后觉特工身上的那道伤痕究竟是从何而来，她不知道该为此说些什么，她就像是一个傻瓜，她想，他所有无法理解、不寻常的表现此时似乎都带上了与她有关的意义。   
   
「我一个人没办法，艾达……」她耳边全是里昂痛苦的喘息声，他的脸色因为枪伤而有些苍白，他大概是失血过多，她没办法拒绝他，艾达深吸一口气，暖意从他抓着她小手臂的手掌处传来，他眼巴巴的望着她，漂亮的蓝眼睛一如既往像是闪烁着光芒。   
   
「你是对的，我会帮助你。」她低声说道，掏出了自己的粉饼盒，她忽然间想起了那名特工对于这玩意的宝贝态度，随即勾起嘴角露出了一个短暂的笑容，所有的一切都与她所期望的背道而驰，她本该远离这名警官，而不是……她按下了经过改装的巧妙机关，放置在里面的药物暴露了出来，这是她为自己所准备的，「我欠你一次，里昂，又一次。」   
   
「唔——」   
   
里昂在迷蒙间逐渐转醒，他动弹了一下，在针扎般的痛楚袭来时猛地反应过来，棒极了，他昏迷过去了，那么现在究竟过了多久……艾达，艾达在哪？他试图站起来，挪动的瞬间大脑忠实的接收到了肌肉组织的抗议，他扶着墙壁缓慢的站起来，平复着自己的呼吸，很好，已经没有一开始的那么痛了，他想，手指抚摸上了将他伤口缠绕住的白色布料。   
   
但它依旧还在泛着疼痛，伴随着脉搏的跳动，一次又一次涌起的沉闷疼痛。他的肌肉因为冰冷的混泥土冻得有些僵硬，这不算什么，他告诉自己，他必须找到艾达，她在帮助他处理好伤势后就这么消失了，老天，她究竟知不知道有一个人想要杀了她？   
   
他的脑袋有些晕眩，这让里昂不得不站在原地等待了几秒钟，直到它逐渐好转后才迈出第一步。他转身朝着走廊尽头的们走去，随后是向右拐，尽可能的努力寻找任何艾达留下的痕迹，她是往这边走了吗，他该警告她小心点，希望她……呼——   
   
他再度喘了口气，摇了摇脑袋让自己维持清醒。他真的很喜欢艾达，他想，除了她那些蹩脚的理由之外，气枪，哈，如果她仅仅是凭借练习气枪就会有着那样的能力，那他还说他是银行高管呢……但这并不能否认她的魅力与能力，他们一定是在哪见过，对吧，她很聪明，充满着令人向往的自信，他有说过她漂亮极了吗？她虽然总喜欢编造一些理由，可她对他总归是真诚的，她……她实在是太优秀了，如果试着朝她求婚会怎么样？   
   
他站在岔路口思索着艾达可能前往的方向，内心不确定的敲着鼓，在眼下的情况中任何一点小差错都会引来无法承担的后果，那家伙肯定会在下一次遇见艾达的时候毫不犹豫的开枪射杀她，而他需要做的则是尽可能的避免这件事的发生，他保护了她一次，那么也就能保护她第二次。   
   
枪声打断了他的思绪，同时也让他停下了脚步，他短暂的闭上双眼尽可能的让自己保持清醒，艾达，他想，赶在枪声完全消失前朝其奔跑过去，他依旧是有些气喘吁吁，但这并不能阻止他利用上最快的速度，他的伤口在大幅度的动作中不断的提醒着他自己的存在，他紧握着手枪抗拒着那些痛楚，你必须再快点，警官，他不断的催促着自己。   
   
左侧，他随着更多的枪响认清了下一步该往哪走，他丝毫不在意那些被他的脚步溅起的污水和新的疼痛，焦急的将门打开，朝空旷的通道走去，等到他们从这里逃出去了，里昂想，他一定要问清楚艾达所有的一切，包括她那有些奇怪的矛盾态度，他是不是忘记了什么，像是与对方的第一次相遇，老天，他一定是忘记了什么。   
   
他听了非同寻常的声响，这令他寒毛卓竖，他接下来可能要面对更加可怕的怪物，在那么多声枪响中仍然活下来的怪物，他需要加快速度，艾达很有可能在前面，他低声的告诉自己，直到他逐渐靠近出口，看到了那些闪着光亮的控制台与出口。   
   
「等一下，艾达！」他凭借着直觉叫着她的名字，躲过了几发朝他袭来的子弹，他从来没有那么渴望得到一个人的答复，上帝保佑，他想，希望这个人一定是艾达。   
   
「里昂？」当熟悉的嗓音给出回应的时候，他忍不住松了口气，不可否认艾达确实能够为他带来安全感，他的心脏正极速的跳动着，伤口的疼痛就像是一瞬间消失不见，他握紧手枪匆忙的穿过门走了进去。   
   
艾达正站在他的另一头，她严肃的紧皱眉头注视着泥泞的水面，上面荡漾着细微的波纹。里昂为此感到疑惑不解的歪了歪头，艾达的每一个动作都拥有着自己的意义，这让准备朝她跑过去的里昂谨慎的停下了脚步，他学着艾达的样子一起观察着水面。   
   
一个巨大的物体猛然从水中浮现，令里昂在一瞬间瞪大了双眼，鳄鱼，一条将近三十英尺的鳄鱼用尾巴扫倒了他，并且正快速的朝他爬来。里昂终于变得有些惊慌失措，当然，没有人能够在巨型爬行动物的威胁下保持冷静，更别提这头鳄鱼光是下颚就比他大的多。   
   
他踉踉跄跄的从地上爬起来，拔腿就跑。他没有错过那只鳄鱼不灵巧的移动方式，它的大部分注意力就像是还在艾达身上——里昂咬牙转身开枪射击，以最快的速度将对方的注意力吸引到了自己身上，冷静点，你能够应对他，里昂不怎么肯定的对自己说。


	49. Chapter 49

大量的鲜血随着里昂的子弹自鳄鱼丑陋的鼻子上炸开，这很好的激怒了它，这让还在他与那名间谍之间毫不犹豫的选择了前者，它发出一声怒吼朝里昂扑过去，如同铠甲般的粗尾巴撞击在地面与墙壁，发出了沉重的咚咚声。

 

老天，他的霰弹枪不足以干掉它。里昂为对方被吸引的注意力微勾起嘴角，很好，这样艾达就不会有任何问题了，他想，如果他能够有核弹……行吧，如果没有那玩意，或许榴弹？现在他该怎么应对它？

 

不，你还有一种方式……里昂的视线扫视着四周，在心底告诫自己必须冷静下来，他的脚步为此缓慢的停歇下来，这可能有些冒险了，但这是唯一能够解决这只鳄鱼的……呼，他没有办法肯定，他只从电影中见过，上帝保佑，他仅有一次机会。

 

那条鳄鱼正扭动着身体朝他的方向爬来，而里昂却罕见的开始往回走，他的视线紧紧的盯着被放置在镶嵌在墙壁里的架子上的五个金属容器，它们四周被一条不锈钢线缆围住，架子旁边有一个绳索的释放按键。

 

他需要这个，他想，随后按下按钮，在沉重的线缆落下来后，把压缩气瓶拎在手中，这有些重，而他也同时无比的希望这些容器能够起作用，他站定在原地尽可能冷静的等待着，他注视着那只鳄鱼缓慢的朝他爬开，那些腐臭的气味充斥着他的四周，他毫无疑问想要逃跑，里昂一边将罐子放置在地面一边深吸一口气，他可不能这么做，这只鳄鱼除了会将他，还会将艾达作为目标，最佳的保障自然是将它干掉。

 

索性艾达的药物正在逐步让他的伤势好转，并没有一开始那么严重了，他勉强朝着气瓶踢了一脚，很快他发现他大概是赌对了，两百磅以上的压缩气瓶在倾斜的走廊的帮助下以出乎意料的速度朝鳄鱼滚去。 

 

棒极了，你能够做到，里昂在内心为自己鼓励道，你只需要继续维持自己的冷静，并且确保手在扣动扳机的时候不会有任何的颤抖——艾达呢？他在蹲下身举枪抬头的瞬间观察着被鳄鱼庞大的体型所遮挡住的身后，希望她已经安全了，他想，把枪口对准了反射着微弱光芒的气瓶。

 

不，别总想着逃跑，你能够应对这个该死的家伙，你只需要等待时机……别太着急了，警官，里昂紧张的舔了舔嘴唇，一滴汗珠划进了他的右眼，刺痛令他不得不眨了下眼。很好，等它再稍微靠近一些……再来几英尺……

 

就是现在！

 

里昂在那头鳄鱼相距气瓶已经不剩一百英尺的情况下扣动扳机，他太过于紧张了，以至于第一发子弹并没有击中预计好的目标，老天，千万别——里昂在内心暗骂一声，他绷紧了神经，赶在那头鳄鱼因为不耐烦打算将气瓶扫开前再度开枪。

 

猛烈的爆炸声让不太清楚里昂状况的艾达迅速抬起头，她顾不上更多的犹豫，身体在能够进行思考前动了起来，可能带上了一些慌张寻声朝着里昂的方向跑去。艾达从来不知道自己会有类似如此的感受，慌乱以及对于里昂可能死亡的猜想的恐惧——她不能让他再出任何事，艾达想，她可能认为自己改远离他，但此刻她必须保证他能活下来——随后她又为自己的想法不切实际的嗤笑一声，在面对那头鳄鱼的情况下，你甚至不能保证自己的生命。

 

她从通道的另一侧赶到，还没来得及收回自己脸上的惊慌失措，她错过了鳄鱼炸裂死亡的一幕，只来得及望见那些碎裂的血肉因为气流而飞溅至天空，下一秒分分落在里昂身上的画面，后者对着自己的战果像是说了些什么，随即勾起了一摸普通孩子般淘气的笑容，艾达松了口气，也学着他的模样微勾起嘴角，笑容中可能夹杂了自己也没有察觉的宠溺。

 

「你还好吗？」艾达赶在里昂倒下前扶住了他，她知道他究竟承受了多大的心理压力，他浑身都被冷汗淋湿，整个人像是一只刚从水里捞出的小奶狗，他让那双充斥着骄傲的灰蓝色眼眸对上她，犹如等待着她的奖励。

 

「嘿，我干掉它了。」里昂有些迫不及待的说到，他花了半分钟才重新站稳，这时疲惫与枪伤所带来的疼痛又一次席卷他，他挣扎了几下，终于依靠在了艾达身上。

 

「你表现的棒极了，帅哥。」艾达搀扶着里昂小心翼翼的往前走去，她轻拂去对方警服上属于怪物的粘腻血肉，用指腹擦去了他脸颊上的污血，里昂靠着她沉重的喘着气，刚才的战斗似乎耗尽了他全部的精力，他低声嘟囔着些什么，像是混蛋的家伙或是别的抱怨，温热的吐息喷洒在艾达的皮肤上。

 

「我想休息一会，艾达。」他小声的呢喃着，嘴唇在不经意间摩擦着她的皮肤，温暖的……他在恍惚间这么想，这还是他与艾达第一次在毫无生命威胁的情况下贴靠的如此接近，她刚才说话的语气可真温柔，对吧？她的嗓音……可真好听，「我还有些渴了，艾达，我想喝水。」

 

「好。」艾达应到，她不断的告诫自己还有工作的存在，但她发现她没办法放着里昂不管，她知道他们之间就像是发生了些无法克制的化学变化，她本以为这或许是因为那名特工，但当她的视线扫过里昂肩膀的伤势，回想起他刚才孩子气的笑容时，这个假设很快被推翻了，也许特工的出现有那么一些影响，但更多的——

 

你在不就之前还说着让他离开你的生活与人生，你不能让这些影响到你，你必须扔下他，你们的目的从来都不一样，你的目标是病毒样本，等你抵达研究室后，他会是一个负担，虽然他曾经多次救了你，你必须，艾达，她对自己说，你必须——

 

她缓慢的朝着出口的方向走去，甚至是无意识的扶紧了里昂，她带着他穿过隧道，她无法扔下他，她想，她没有办法说服她自己，她可以很清楚的分析所有事情的利弊……她在内心叹息一声，里昂有些扎人的金棕色发丝蹭在了她的颈窝，她瞥了一眼，收拢手指。

 

「别再抛下我，艾达。」里昂顺着艾达的力道移动脚步，这么说到，他想起了刚才对方在匆忙的处理完他的伤势后就头也不回的离开了，他是否能将这认为艾达其实想要悄然无声的抛弃他，就像是之前的每一次，他忽然间感到些说不清楚的委屈。

 

「好。」艾达再度应道，里昂的体温似乎有点高了，如果她能找到一些药物，像是阿司匹林，这应该能够更好的缓解里昂的症状——这不同她之前所遇到的任何一次，里昂从未在她面前露出这样的一面，因为伤势的缘故而显得虚弱，但她很清楚即便是在这样的情况下，他依旧是战胜了一只巨大的，对于她来说近乎是无解的鳄鱼。

 

里昂不太清楚艾达究竟在带领着他前往哪里，或许她知道哪一条才是正确的道路，她很可靠，里昂想，各种意义上，如果没有艾达他肯定无法抵达这里，也许此刻的他还在漫无目的在警局转悠，而现在最起码他们知道了如何离开这个地狱般的城市。

 

如果他现在求婚的话，艾达也会顺势回答＇好＇吗？里昂有点心不在焉的思索着，又为自己突如其来的想法摇了摇头，如果他们能够成功的从这里逃出去，他想，他有着更多与她相处的机会……不，他们一定会逃出去，艾达会喜欢什么款式的戒指，她住在哪，他能够调去她所在的城市作为一名警察吗？ 

 

「你可以在这里休息一会。」艾达将里昂扶到了控制室的座位上，这么说，警官眨了眨眼，在僵持了半分钟的情况下不舍的、听话的放开了他的手，他呼出一口气，短暂的闭上双眼，艾达则转身开始在满是灰尘的橱柜间寻找着，直到发现了还能用的阿司匹林。 

 

他接过了艾达递来的药片和水瓶，在恍惚间思索着她究竟是从哪得到这些的，她几乎是无所不能，他咽下了药片，迫不及待的将水喝光，他感受到药效开始起作用，思维仍然停在了艾达身上。

 

她对浣熊市的下水道网络了若指掌，甚至在道路的选择上都毫不犹豫——那么她现在是要去那？里昂摇摇摆摆的站起来，在药物发挥作用的情况下，他终于不再因为失血过多而感到头晕了，他的伤口也没有一开始的那么让人难以忍受。嘿，那么她在哪，她已经承诺过不再抛弃他了。

 

「感觉好些了吗？」艾达的声音令正在寻找她身影的金发男人回过神来，他转身，一双灰蓝色的眼眸中全是无法忽视的控诉，「我们该走了，里昂。」她又一次发出一声叹息，这么说道。

 

她没办法在此刻丢下他。


	50. Chapter 50

「我们要去哪？」里昂的嗓音终于变得正常起来，不再是带了些许虚弱的气音，这令艾达松了口气——她想她现在的心情肯定更加的接近于那名特工，她的脑海中不禁浮现过对方帮助她包扎伤口的模样，还有他那瓶差不多用完的喷雾剂。

 

「我想应该是出口。」她轻声说到，她认为她能够在前往研究室之前先将这名警官安顿好，即便她不断的告诫自己把他当成是一个负担对待，「告诉我你还能够走的动，里昂。」

 

「没有太大的问题。」比起回答艾达的问题，里昂更多的注意力则被分给了他所处的位置，一间仓库，他想，此刻的他正随着艾达一步步登上位于仓库另一侧的楼梯平台，他在那片区域的后方看到了工业用的货物升降机——浸润着润滑油的轨道从那里布满了整个仓库，好像是在废弃工厂中仍然被使用的地方。

 

「真的？我可不希望接下来会发生任何的意外……」艾达叹了口气，这只不过是她为了能够抛弃里昂而编造的借口，但现在看来也许能够算是一种心理准备，「我在下水道发现了一份地图……上面画着在地下好像有个类似研究所或者工厂的地方——如果地图正确的话，还有一条能够通往城外的通道。」

 

她扶着里昂站在升降梯的面前，她打开了门把手，然后走进了升降梯的金属箱体中，她将对方放置在另一侧用螺栓固定在箱体中的长椅上，「我无法保证让我们两个都安然无恙的活下来，里昂，假使我们又一次遭遇了那些玩意的袭击……」

 

「你想保护你自己……那也正是我想做的事情。」里昂嘟嘟囔囔，他往后靠了靠，这样能够让他的伤口觉得舒服点，他撇了一眼艾达，她正坐在他的对面，虽然他更想让她坐在他身边，但……里昂耸了耸肩，所以现在艾达并没有继续实图瞒着他？这大概是个好的发展，「你刚才说地图，对吧？」

 

「是的。」艾达谨慎的点了点头，她仔细的注视着男人灰蓝色的眼眸，疑惑仍然在里面徘徊不定，但她没有发展任何怀疑，他就像是轻而易举相信了她蹩脚的借口，这令艾达的内心升起了些许的罪恶感，他一直在试图保护她，可他所能够得到的大部分都是谎言，这实在是有些不值得了，「别担心，我们能顺利——」

 

升降梯轻微的摇晃了一下，伴随着＇咣当＇打断了艾达接下来的话，处于升降梯内部的两个人猛地绷紧了神经。是哪里卡住了吗，里昂有点不确定的想到，与艾达进行了短暂的对视，后者看上去也有些紧张。

 

「也许是……」里昂艰难的开口道，下一秒他则为突如其来的发展瞪大了双眼，血色自他的面前飞溅开来，惊恐与慌乱在一瞬间充斥了他剧缩的瞳孔，箱体侧面的金属板就像是张薄纸一样被撕破了，被尖锐的利爪，老天，他敢打赌那些爪子每一根都有一英尺那么长。它击中了艾达的腰侧，力道足以将她掀翻至地面。

 

「见鬼，艾达！」他想也没想就开枪回击，成功将那只爪子在进行第二次袭击时逼退，他将艾达抱在怀中，从她腰腹右侧流淌的鲜血浸湿了他的衣服，他的手指在接触到那些温热的血液时止不住的颤抖着，随后他听见了愤怒的嘶吼声，他不能判断那是什么，但很显然那并非是可以轻而易举解决的怪物。

 

「老天，艾达……」里昂有些手忙脚乱的试图帮助她止血，嘶吼声依旧接连不断，但他却没有时间分心去理会那只威胁着他们的怪物，上帝保佑，快让它们停下来，里昂简单的撕裂衣摆将布料压在艾达的伤口上，随后端起了自己的霰弹枪。他必须为她处理伤口，但在这之前他需要让他们摆脱敌人的威胁，「稍微等我一下，艾达。」他坚定而又低沉的说到。

 

里昂想这或许是艾达所给予他的勇气，当他孤身一人走出升降梯的时候，甚至连脚步都没有犹豫，他很清楚自己没有太多的时间，里昂一边想着一边在箱体周围进行简单的检查，除了马达声他没办法听见任何的动静，也许那家伙已经离开了——

 

他猛地抬起头，在瞬间寻找到了刚才所发生的一切的始作俑者，一头怪物，毫无疑问，与他们先前所遭遇的完全不一样。里昂注视着对方裸露在外的肌肉组织划过，来到他带着污垢的骨状爪子，然后是右侧上臂一个带着巨大的眼睛，活动的肿瘤上，他盯着那家伙左右转动的眼珠，不受控制的后退半步。

 

但他很快又回过神来，眼前的怪物让他感到纯粹的恐惧，可后退从来不在他的选择之中，里昂短暂的闭上双眼进行深呼吸，艾达，他想，受了伤的艾达正躺在那个铁皮箱内，她不能遭受更多的重击——嘿，警官，我知道你很害怕，里昂对自己鼓着气，朝前踏出一步，你还需要保护艾达，你不能在这里退缩。

 

他扣动扳机，在不清楚这家伙的能力之前，直接开枪会是一个好的选择，你能够强占先机——霰弹枪在敌人的胸口炸裂，深紫色的血液飞溅出来，但这似乎没有怪物产生任何的影响，它所做出的仅仅是扭过头朝里昂的方向望了一眼，随后朝他所站的，装货的平台一跃而下，稳稳的落在他的面前。

 

近距离的观察让这头怪物看上去更令人感到恶心了，里昂抑制住了一声干呕，紧接着侧身躲过它朝他挥来的利爪，他连续扣动扳机，但霰弹枪的子弹对于它像是没有任何效果一般，出了能够激怒它，里昂想，它愈合的速度实在是太快了，那些将它身上的弹孔所遮挡住的皮肤究竟是什么？

 

他的火力没有效用，而对方还在一步步的朝他靠近，还有什么是能够比这个更加糟糕了的吗？他最后的结局大概会是死在它的手中，这里可没有那些压缩气瓶，而艾达还陷入了昏迷……他应该将它引开，里昂思索着，这样最起码能够短暂的保证艾达的安全——但这样就没人可以帮助她止血了，她会为此失血过多。

 

他不知道该做些什么了，他还从未如此的矛盾过。

 

但这家伙并没有如同里昂假设的那样将他撕成碎片，而是奇怪地朝着围栏的方向偏了偏脑袋，鼓起了鼻孔，像是嗅到了什么……它没有继续理会里昂，反而越过平台的边缘向上跳去，眨眼间消失在黑暗中。

 

结束了？里昂有些茫然的眨了眨眼，死里逃生的经历让他整个人止不住的急促的喘着气，他没办法思索更多，转身就朝着艾达的方向跑去，她的状况可不太好，他想。

　　  
「艾达？」他轻声叫道，没有回应，这说明她还没有清醒过来，里昂忍着来自肩膀的疼痛将她抱起来，开始往升降梯外面走去，他没有时间选择一个安全的地点，只能带着艾达前往距离他们最近的房间。

 

艾达在被里昂打横抱在怀中的时候将双眼微微的睁开一条缝，她的脑袋靠在他的身上。对方脚步平稳的节奏让她产生了一瞬间的错觉，里昂令人感到熟悉的气息正环绕着她，他的怀抱依旧十足的可靠，他们就像是完成那次任务，正走在荒凉的公路上，她的头还有些晕，整个人都迷迷糊糊——他们很快就会抵达汽车旅店，然后……

 

她在里昂将她放置在简易床上完全清醒过来，没有那次人物、没有特工、没有被炸毁的直升机和看不到尽头的公路，里昂，她对上了警官那双闪烁着担忧的灰蓝色眼眸。

 

他看上去想要吻她，艾达为对方不自然抬头的动作这么想，似乎还能感受到他温热的吐息撒在她的脸上。

 

「你醒了？」里昂的蓝眼睛中又闪过纯粹的喜悦，他像是松了口气，在她试图弯腰坐起来是摁住了她的肩膀，「你还不能乱动艾达，至少等我为你处理好伤口。」

 

他的嗓音出乎意料的温柔，这让艾达不禁点了点头，这不是他第一次为她处理伤口，她想，但或许是他第一次这么笨拙的为她包扎伤口……等等，她揉了揉依旧感到剧痛的脑袋，刚才发生了什么，她只记得摇晃着的升降梯与怪物的咆哮声。

 

「刚才……」

 

「我猜是杀害贝尔托鲁齐的那只怪物，你被它袭击了……」里昂低声说道，拂去她前额上散乱的头发，露出了一个让人无比心动的柔和微笑，「你的伤不是特别严重，但我想你还是应该休息一会。」他为艾达急躁的想要起身检查的动作叹了口气，关上了一个较为严肃的警官语气，一双充斥的担忧的灰蓝色眼眸闪烁着令人兴奋的温柔。

 

她应该中断这次的任务，这个念头突然从艾达的脑海中浮现，然后和里昂一起穿过逃离用隧道，乘上电车从城市里逃出去。

　　  
她会打电话给特兰特告诉他把钱退回去，而里昂则会带着她与他的父母见面，她会得到一枚戒指，然后买一套围着篱笆的小白房，生两个孩子——她在家里编织毛衣，他处理完那些由于醉酒而造成的交通拥挤之类的工作后就会回来，就这样一直幸福地生活下去。

 

没有病毒，没有间谍，没有特工。

 

她闭上双眼，发出一声细微的，带有着讥讽的自嘲嗤笑。


	51. Chapter 51

干燥柔软。

里昂的嘴唇触感一如她记忆中的那样，只不过缺少了那些略微扎人的胡茬。这也许能够在真正意义上算是一个吻，艾达想，没有掺加任何的伪装成分。她说了些什么吗……像是催促着他逃离这座城市，或是说她爱他——老天，她真的说出口了吗，她浑身上下都痛的厉害，这大概是她此刻的心情，艾达抬起手抚摸过里昂脏兮兮的脸颊，后者正轻晃着脑袋像是在拒绝这一事实。

她恍惚间听见他不断诉说着他并不会抛下她一个人，忽然又思索着她这次或许真的没办法成功的活下来了——如果她没有遭遇里昂，所有的一切会不会有所改变？艾达有些不太确定的想着，假使她与那名特工不曾见过面，那么她便能够毫无顾忌的在下水道时就将里昂抛下，她也不会做出与此刻相同的决定——

真的吗？

她有些不太确定，你真的有办法拒绝他吗？他可不认识你，这点并不会发生改变，而他依旧会跟随在你的身后，他还是会为你不顾一切，甚至是自己的生命那般的挡下子弹，抓着你的小手臂恳求着你别扔下他，你没办法，她对自己说，无论有没有与那名特工相遇的经历，你都没办法拒绝他。

他周围的金属桥梁晃动的厉害，机械性的语音一次次的重复着无法停止的爆破警告，里昂却像是没听见般仍旧紧紧地拥抱住艾达不愿意放手，他的动作一如既往的坚定，他知道这可能会让他们两个人都死在这里。

「别睡过去了，艾达，站起来，你能够站起来。」他从来没有那么一刻如此厌恶自己的伤势，他不能完全的判断出艾达此刻的状况，但从那些不断涌出像是无法制止的血液看来，这一切都糟糕透了，她的体温开始变低，她死了吗？不，他不会让这一切发生，他必须——

「活下去。」艾达从未想到自己有一天会说出这样的话，无论未来究竟会有着怎样的发展，她此刻无比迫切的希望里昂能够活下去，她望进那双充斥着恳求与悲怆的灰蓝色眼眸，精疲力竭的闭上了双眼。

里昂听见了机械音冷漠的倒数声，他低头将自己埋在艾达的颈窝发出了呜咽声，他很清楚艾达并不是那种间谍，她说了谎，但她从一开始就没打算伤害他，而现在她死了，里昂呆愣在原地，他注视着她的脸颊，认为自己的双手就快被对方不断涌出的鲜血所灼伤，他的嘴唇抖动了几次，道别还是没能够说出口——他接下来该做些什么，对了，艾达希望他活下来，可没有了她，他又该怎样才能活下去？

她又想起了那个夜晚属于他们的第一次相遇，他应对那些敌人时所表现出的游刃有余，他低沉的打趣，在面对任何糟糕的情况都充满自信，并且可靠。他一脸紧张的朝她解释着无论他距离她多远，最后都会坠落至她身边的，无比荒谬的状况，还有那些痛苦的自责。

她像是还能够感受到他的体温，她忽然间无比希望他能够犹如之前的无数次那样莫名的出现在她的身边，她发出痛苦的喘息，被敌人所造成的伤口还在流淌出血液，她每一次的挪动都会带来无法忍受的剧痛，她缓慢的转醒，颤动的金属支架与电流告诉了她此刻的状况，她以为她死了……她想，随后捂着那些持续渗血的伤势艰难的想要从冰冷的地面上站起来，什么都没有，她为自己的头痛欲裂发出闷哼，没有里昂，你早就该清楚他在消失后就不会再度出现了。

她踉跄了一下，反复挣扎倒地几次后才勉强站起来，她在她的身边发现了属于里昂的警徽，上面沾染着她的血液，他拿走了她的手枪，反而是将他自己的那支留了下来，她将它们小心翼翼的收好，扶靠着铁栏一步步的朝前走着。所以里昂是离开了，他活下来了吗，他应该活下来了，看看他未来的模样……

她为自己此刻还在想着那名警员的脑海自嘲的笑了笑，她还没死，虽然她浑身上下的伤势都痛得厉害，但毫无疑问她必须继续自己的任务，她抓紧了手中的项链，里面的G病毒样本可能会是她唯一能够逃离这座城市的方式或是赌注，冷静些，你必须思考你下一步该做些什么，G病毒样本、接头人，旅店——

她当然是没办法在丧尸横行的城市中寻找到存活的线人，但正如她所说的，G病毒样本会是一个很好的筹码，令她顺利的得到逃离这座城市的路线，甚至是额外工具的筹码。这看起来很容易，她一边匆忙的将伤口简单的包扎好，一边想到，她的腹部又该留下几道疤痕了，为了保护里昂所留下的，就像是……她的脑海中浮现出特工肩膀的枪伤。

她的状况很糟糕，艾达在包扎好后深深地喘了口气，她每一次的动弹都能够牵扯到伤口从而惹来难以忍受的剧痛，她还有些头晕目眩，一只眼睛在受伤的情况下暂时性的失明，而另一只的情况也并不乐观，她看不太清楚，也许是因为前不久脑袋遭受重创撞击的缘故，恢复需要时间，但她此刻最缺的就是时间。

她不能费更多的时间在犹豫上了，她低头看了一眼手中的绳枪，她可没用过这玩意，但这对于她来说应该不会太过于困难——艾达在扣动扳机后倒吸一口凉气，上帝，她想，这对于现在的她来说使用起来可能有些……这可真痛，她为自己被拉扯到的伤口在内心抱怨着，她很好的避开了那些挡住的丧尸，可她的伤口又再一次被扯开，血液又缓缓地流淌出来，浸湿了她的绷带。

集中精神，艾达对自己说，她只能勉强的分辨出眼前的画面，每一次利用绳枪落地都会让她吃痛的咬紧牙关，这可没有乘坐列车来的舒服，她深吸一口气，寻找好更佳的落脚点后再度扣动扳机，很好，她必须加快速度。美国政府自然不会轻而易举的放任充斥着T病毒与丧尸的城镇，让她猜一猜，清扫行动也差不多该展开了。

即使是对于训练有素的她来说，这依旧是一场噩梦，她终于赶在核弹将她炸为灰烬前逃离了那座城市，没有里昂，他当然不可能出现在她的身边，他不可能永远都如此的巧合如同上一次般在她需要的时候出现在她的身侧，她很清楚有的事只能够依靠她自己，但她还是抱了那么一丝不切实际的幻想。

艾达靠在车内平复着自己的呼吸，她将那份作为筹码的病毒样本交了出去，在众多的安全屋的地址中固执的选择了她先前的那一间。她呼出一口气，破损的衣服上沾满了血迹，而她本人也伤痕累累，她拒绝了交易方的好意选择自行驾车离去，她的手脚冰冷并且僵硬，她打起了十二分的精神，终于在差点几次开车撞上道路旁的树木时抵达了目的地。

艾达没有着急下车，反而呆在了具有着厚重血腥味的骑车中，车库里已经没有多余的位置让她停放，那名特工的离开并不代表着他会将其他玩意也一起带走，她在清冷的空气中打了个颤，抬手有些疲惫的，隔着绑在脑袋上的绷带揉了揉自己的太阳穴。疲惫一拥而上，她坚持不了太久了，艾达想，她推开车门摇摇摆摆的朝安全屋走去，她迫切的需要睡上一觉，摆脱那些该死的噩梦，忘记那名在浣熊市为她奋不顾身的警员，在伤势恢复后继续投入至下一个任务中。

她不知为何在开门的瞬间感到了细微的忐忑，她离开了几个月，这有些太久了，艾达为她嗅到的些许霉味皱紧眉头。她呆愣的站在起居室的中间，整个人显得狼狈不堪，她抹了一下脸颊上的血痕与污渍——安全屋内只有她一个人，毫无疑问，她为自己内心不受控制的期待冷哼一声。

随后她转身朝橱柜的方向走去，从熟悉的位置取出了医药箱。她的视线在接触到被放置在药箱中，已经所剩无几的喷雾剂时抖动了几下，手指却与它交错，取出了她常用的另一些药物，缝线和绷带。除去之前特殊的经历，此时的状况与她所熟悉的相差无几，她必须自己处理这些伤势，犹如一只蜷缩在角落孤独舔舐着自己伤口的野兽。

回到安全屋这个事实让艾达缓慢的放松下来，她的视线在划过那些摇曳着黑暗阴影的角落时仍旧会在瞬间变得尖锐起来，她花了点功夫才说服自己这里不可能再度出现如同浣熊市内的那些怪物，无论是丧尸，还是紧接其后袭击她与里昂的家伙都不存在。她累极了，迟钝的脑袋就像是进行思索都嫌多余，她在等待着浴缸装满水的期间倒在了床上，几乎是一瞬间陷入了昏迷般的深眠。


	52. Chapter 52

艾达强迫自己从冰冷的噩梦中清醒过来。

她浑身的骨骼像是快要散架般的疼痛着，她咬牙咽下了会令人显得软弱的哀嚎，缓慢的用手臂将自己撑起来。好极了，她想，她现在完全没办法看清眼前的东西了，一片漆黑，老实说她还从未遭受过这个，艾达不太愿意用‘瞎’来形容自己，但事实如此，她伸出手揉了揉自己的鼻梁，深深地叹了口气。

她从床上爬起来，对于自己安全屋的熟悉程度令艾达轻而易举的避开了那些家具，她想起自己在睡着前似乎还在为浴缸中放着热水……那么她究竟睡了多久？艾达有些迷惘的思索着，同时转过头习惯性的望向了墙上的时钟——她看不见，当她只能够听见秒针走动的细微滴答声，却无法从黑暗中获取自己需要的信息时，她才堪堪反应过来，她不自觉的感到焦躁，脑补的淤血或是视神经受损，她没有进行过细致的检查，甚至在完成了有关于G病毒的交易后就赶回了安全屋，医院……她可不愿意去那种地方。

艾达一步一顿的朝着浴室的方向摸索去，在失去视觉的情况下让原本简单的动作变得极为困难，她总有一种随时可能会摔倒，或是一步踏入深渊的恐慌，她知道那只是心理作用，但这并不能让她的现状好转，她摸索着墙壁，随即被突如其来的‘噗通’声打断了思绪。

什么——

一个不确定的猜想自艾达的内心升起，她猛地加快了速度朝浴室的方向跑去，视野的限制令她的脚步变得跌跌撞撞，她握紧了浴室的门把手，却又在准备开门的瞬间愣在原地。假使她所想的并没有出错，那么她又该如何面对，她是指——

坐在浴缸中，被热水浸湿的男人发出一声懊恼的呻吟，他抹了一把湿漉漉的脸颊，摇晃着脑袋试图将金棕色发丝上的水珠甩落。上帝，他以为这已经结束了，当他返回正确的时间段，艾达因为惊愕而瞪大的双眼在他面前一闪而过的时候，但那仅仅是一瞬间，他还没来得及说些什么，下一秒便再度感受到了那令人晕眩的……里昂抓了抓湿哒哒粘腻在脸颊上，遮挡住他右眼的刘海，为不断翻搅胃部干呕了几下，该死的，他大概没办法习惯这个。

很好，这是哪……安全屋的浴室？

里昂为面前熟悉的摆设愣了愣神，直到门外匆忙的脚步声令他回过神来，他倏的从浴室中站起来，抬起头的瞬间目光恰巧对上了刚把门打开，身上沾染着污渍，衣物破损，绷带浸血，狼狈不堪的女间谍。他有些愕然的微张嘴唇，喉咙因为面前的一切而难受的发紧，「艾……达……？」他迟疑的叫道，声音沙哑。

在他消失的这段期间究竟发生了什么？他在内心有些难以忍受的询问道，他从未见过这样的艾达，也许在西班牙时勉强能够算得上，但那时的她也并非受到如此多的伤害，他的视线停留在她苍白的、扎眼的，捆绑在脑袋上的绷带，从喉间溢出一声咆哮着的哀嚎——他的艾达，他想，他总是充满自信，游刃有余的女间谍——

「究竟发生了什么，是袭击吗，任务出现的意外情况，老天，你必须将它们重新包扎一下，或者去医院……不不不，你该先告诉我发生了什么——」里昂也顾不上自己落入了艾达的浴缸中这一事实，有些焦急的走上前试图查看她的伤势，他喋喋不休的说着，直到他终于像是回忆起什么一般，声音戛然而止，他皱紧了眉，眼眸中逐渐浮现出痛苦的自责，「是浣熊市，对吧？」他的音量细不可闻。

他想他应该没有猜测，入秋带有着凉意的空气让他从热水中出来后打了个冷颤，十月，他想，这就是他今后所遭遇过的一切的噩梦开端……他依旧记得艾达那带有着绝望触感的吻，她死在了他的面前，为了保护他——那些从她的伤口所流淌出的刺目猩红是他挥之不去的梦魇。

艾达确实从那个地狱般的城市活着逃出来了，但他从没想过会是眼前的这幅景象，她……她究竟是如何带着这些伤势安全离开的？里昂条件反射的往前走了一步，他伸出手，而对方却在他即将能够触碰到她的时候后退了，她金褐色的眼眸无法对上任何焦距，这令里昂的心脏刺痛的紧缩着。

「艾达？」他放柔了自己的音调，带着女间谍所熟悉的，不久前才听过的恳求，他的声音比那名警员要低沉多了，充斥着风霜才能给予的磨砺。他死死地紧皱眉头望着她的伤势，他发誓她的伤口还在渗血，「别动，艾达，就……让我看一看你的伤……」

她还认识他吗？这个疑问突然间冲进了里昂的脑海，他不辞而别，就这么消失在了这个错误的时间段中，假如……他想，假如时间修复了这一切，他又成为了艾达眼中的陌生人，那他该怎么办，「是我，艾达，里昂——」

「里昂·S·肯尼迪特工。」艾达冷硬的打断了他的话，她再度后退了一步，感觉自己在里昂目光的注视下犹如一头困兽，他在她最为狼狈的时候毫无预警的出现，他那些担忧关切甚至是怜惜的眼神针扎般的落在她的身上，她沉重的呼出一口气，愤怒在她的胸腔汇集，如梗巨石。

她知道她并不应该有任何的迁怒，但他确实将她的生活搞得一团糟，无论是现在的他，还是未来的他。此刻的她看不见任何的东西，不过她完全能够想象出一身透湿的特工是如何可怜兮兮的站在她的面前，同时她也很清楚他的包扎手法，他在对于他自己的伤势向来毫不在意，这与对待的她的形成了鲜明的对比，她的理智告诉她里昂能够帮助她……她深深地吸了口气，抗拒着那些想要依赖他的想法。

你必须控制住你自己，她告诫自己，抬起一只手扶在腰间，手指微微用力像是揪住了绷带处的伤口，刺痛轻而易举的让她清醒过来。

「行吧，这么看来你确实是知道了……我很抱歉，艾达，我没有办法……我应该阻止你，但——」里昂有些着急的解释着，他紧紧地盯着女间谍的眼眸，可惜他没办法从黯淡中分辨出任何的情感，她看不见了，这个事实像是重击般狠狠的击打在他的灵魂上，他痛苦的喘了口气，攥紧了双拳——他的错，他发出受伤的幼兽般的呜咽，他的错，如果他没有自私的不愿意让他与艾达的轨迹毫无交错，如果……见鬼，如果他能够天杀的从一开始就坚定的阻止艾达，「先让我帮你处理伤口，好吗，艾达，求你了？」

「你现在所需要做的是从这里滚出去，肯尼迪特工。」里昂磕磕巴巴的话传入她的耳膜，她的脸上在瞬间闪过了近似与哀伤的表情，很快她又将自己的唇紧抿成一条僵硬的直线，她后退了好几步，手掌下滑抚摸上那把还未卸下的，属于里昂的手枪。

她又重新变回了他在战场上所遇到的，会宣示着彼此间冰冷立场的间谍，里昂张了张嘴试图再说些什么，他的胸口痛得厉害，准确点说是左边的胸腔，他咬着腮帮内的嫩肉，直至血腥味自他的口腔中开始蔓延。他没想过再度与艾达相见时会面对如此的情况，伤痕累累的女间谍面无表情的‘注视’着他，而他的脸庞则浮现出了无比的痛苦，犹如对方的伤痕让他鲜血淋漓。

里昂猛地朝前跨出几步，抓住了艾达的小手腕，与此同时冰冷的枪口毫不犹豫的抵上了他的侧腹。

「别赶我走，艾达。」他诉说出了自己一直想说的话，他们的距离足够接近，这让他能够不像是每次所遭遇的那般只能站在原处望着艾达离去的背影。他微微低头习惯性的与她对视，彼此缄默了几分钟后里昂才发现她并不能望进他的眼眸，他的胸口又开始痛了，一次又一次，像是被重物敲击般沉闷的疼痛。

枪口微微的移开，艾达在僵持中将手枪放回了绑腿枪套中。

「唔——」下一秒她握拳狠狠的揍上了里昂的腹部，她击打在了他的胃部，巧妙的施力让特工发出闷哼，胃部因为疼痛而扭作一团。他仍然没有放松抓住艾达小手臂的力道，为此他得到了更多——这让他清晰的感受到这名女间谍不仅仅有着凌厉的、足以绞断脖颈的腿力。

他听见了一声极其细微的清脆声响，肋骨的抗议终于让他痛呼出声，他抓住艾达的力道有了一瞬间的松懈，而女间谍在那声呼痛愣了愣，随即揪住了里昂潮湿的衣襟，一把将他推出了卧室，特工往后踉跄了几步撞在了二楼的护栏上，他连忙朝前冲去，他们仅仅距离几步之遥，但艾达依旧赶在他再度跨进门之前反锁上了房门。

「该死的。」里昂侧身将体重完全的砸在了门上，懊恼的咒骂道，捂着自己被揍痛的肋骨处坐倒在了艾达的卧室门前。

站在卧室内的艾达隔着门板聆听了几秒钟对方粗重的喘息，在声响逐渐弱去时讥讽的冷笑道，然后沉重的躺倒在了床上，将自己蜷缩成一团。


	53. Chapter 53

一瞬间就像是整个世界都变得沉默了。

他曾经想象过艾达究竟是如何从那样地狱般的浣熊市独自一人逃离的，他甚至是询问过，但女间谍对于这件事向来只字不提，他没料到她的状态会比设想中的还要糟糕。她看不见了，这一事实简直犹如噩梦的阴影般环绕着里昂，那么她之前是如何处理这些伤势的……他的意思是，在他未出现之前？

他很快又想起了自己在西班牙再度遇见艾达时的状况，她所表现出的就像是……老天，那已经是距离浣熊市事件几年后了，她就像是抛弃了些什么，里昂想，毫无疑问他们都有所变化，可艾达……特工沉重的叹了口气，那时的他在被‘艾达依旧活着’产生的惊喜包围时意识到了他们之间如同沟壑般冷硬的距离。

他不知道她付出了这样的代价才从浣熊市逃离，也根本不知道她曾经因为受伤而一度失明，如果他能够他妈的早点知道艾达的状况……他没有办法，里昂发出一声类似于失去一切的、幼兽的呜咽，他那时因为与政府的交易而被进行了隔离训练，他甚至没有办法从最简单的渠道搜索有关于艾达的消息。

直到美国政府逐渐放松对他的挟制，他才能勉强的利用自己的身份对艾达进行调查。

没有什么事情能够比她还活着更令人感到兴奋嗯哼愉悦了，他曾经不止一次在结束了西班牙的任务后感谢上帝，他没办法当面将这些话告诉艾达，只能一遍又一遍的在心底诉说。他知道自己在最后依旧被她利用了一番，他毫无反抗的就将病毒样本交付给了她，一名接受过专业训练的特工想要在被枪口指着脑袋的时候进行反抗简直轻而易举——但他信任她。

他们仍然在战场上想方设法的保护对方，这点十几年来没有任何的改变。

里昂慢腾腾的站了起来，他重新尝试着扭动门把手，并没有被打开，毫无疑问，他深深地叹息着，掀起了身上湿透的衬衫，他的肋骨依旧在突突的疼痛着，皮肤上有几道青紫色的拳头印记。她还真是毫不留情，里昂一边微勾起无奈的笑容，一边摇了摇头，这可能算是一种发泄的方式，他想，相对于他总喜欢抱着艾达嘀嘀咕咕些抱怨的撒娇，女间谍向来都将自己的一部分情感埋在心底，像这样直接明了的表达实在是……太少见了，也或许是因为他错过了她的这一阶段，毕竟今后的她实在是太过于——

特工忽然间有些不知道该如何形容，他的脑海中闪过了艾达漫不经心的、戏谑的笑容，她总是在私下以一种宠溺般的亲昵去接受到他所剖开的、血淋淋的伤口，揉着他的脑袋让他埋进她的怀中，却对自己毫不在意，甚至是在他提起询问时用敷衍的调侃一带而过。她可是手握绳枪，记得吗？里昂钻进了自己的阁楼中，匆忙的换下了一身湿透的衣物，他可不能够追根到底，不然等待着他的大概是属于女间谍的嗤笑与离去的背影了。

他走了，这样很好。

蜷缩在床上的艾达在听见对方离去的脚步声后想到，将自己的脸埋进柔软的棉被中。她浑身上下的伤势都在不停歇的发出抗议，但她却完全没有想要处理它们的念头——她没想到自己会在如此糟糕的境地下再度遇见里昂，特别是当她确定了他来自未来，清楚她与他所经历的每一件事，每一个细节后，在那双灰蓝色的眼眸的注视下，她总能感到浑身的不自在。

她不是没有想过他们的第二次相遇，她自己都不愿意承认她确实有那么点期待这名特工可能会像是先前的每一次那样，从天而降，而这些想法却让她显得蠢极了，她在浣熊市，她倒在冰冷的铁质桥梁上，她是那么的期待——没错，她确实是蠢极了，而就在不久前她才发誓她会舍弃这些该死的思绪，她身上令她无比痛苦的伤势是为了保护她所爱的男人留下的，此刻也是时候将它们全部抛弃了——而他又重新出现在了她的面前，用她熟悉的、富有磁性的低沉嗓音叫着她的名字，她所有的坚持都轻松的瓦解在了他抓住她小手臂时可以感受到的炽热的掌心温度下。

她很累，此时也不想费心思应对他，那男人离得她越远越好，她从不感到后悔。艾达在这一片静谧中抿紧自己的唇，揪紧了棉被的一角这么想。

里昂猛地将卧室房门踹开，突如其来的袭击让窝在床上的女间谍握紧了枕头下的匕首，她绷紧了神经，随后闻到了食物的香味。

「我……我只能在你的橱柜中找到罐头。」里昂端着碗耸了耸肩说道，冰箱中没有其他的食材，也难怪，艾达在眼下的状况中根本没有精力去管那些，他注视着床上鼓起的被子，伸出手拍了拍蜷缩在下面的人，「我理解你的感受，艾达，但你总必须先吃点东西，处理一下伤口……我帮你把浴室——」

「理解？好极了，我都快忘记了你实际上是经历过这一切。」原本藏在被子下方的女间谍像是一头矫健的美洲豹般将他扑倒在地，滚烫的食物自打翻的碗中洒在了里昂的手臂上，他为一部分倾倒在他身上的倒吸一口凉气，紧皱眉头。艾达为此露出了一个扭曲的笑容，她攥紧了里昂的衣襟，似乎在为他由于被躺上而表露出的痛苦感到满足，「好玩极了，对吧，你那么看着我……同时内心却很清楚我即将会步入一个怎样的地狱。」

她想说的不是这个，她并不是在迁怒他，她只是克制不住的感到愤怒，她看不见了，她瞎了，而这个就是里昂意料中的结局——她发出冷漠的嗤笑，俯下身将自己的脑袋贴近正在剧烈喘息着的特工，这就是他想要的，也难怪他会露出那样表情，「在为我毫无选择的陷入这样狼狈不堪的境地感到自责，哈？」

「你真会挑选出现的时间，肯尼迪特工，望着这样的我很有趣，是吧。」她握在手中的匕首抵上了他的咽喉，从浣熊市所获得的惊慌、恐惧与矛盾的痛苦终于找到宣泄的点，她不应该这么说，她紧咬着自己的下唇，她不应该将自己所得到的那些噩梦与喘不过气的压力全数的发泄在里昂身上，她没办法望见他的表情，这让她感觉好受了一些，「我再重复最后一遍，滚出我的视线，连同我的人生。」

她太年轻了，即便是在遭受了烫伤的情况下，这个念头依旧率先浮现在了里昂的脑海。她所表现出的几乎是今后的艾达完全不会表露出的。里昂艰难的抬起手抚上了艾达的脊背，随后感觉到抵住咽喉的冰冷刀锋又贴近了零点几英寸，从那样一座城市死里逃生都会有着如此表现，那些记忆以及艾达的死亡近乎将当时的他逼疯——他们都是擅长压抑这些的人，与艾达所不同的则是，他将这一切转换为了一种愤懑的、企图让病毒从整个地球消失的斗争般的渴望。

他不太清楚当时的艾达是如何处理这些梦魇，而现在他则无比的庆幸他在她的身边。

「我很抱歉，我可以为了你做任何事……付出生命，不顾立场，甚至是毫无反抗的交出病毒样本，可唯独这件事，艾达，我做不到。」他轻声说道，微微抬起头朝艾达的方向靠近，他能够感受到匕首的刀锋缓慢的在他的脖颈上留下划痕，但他不在意，他让自己的嘴唇轻触上艾达漆黑凌乱的发丝，手掌带有安抚性的抚摸过她的脊背，「我确实是为我无法告知你事实感到自责和痛苦，可更多的……上帝，我做不到，我没办法用强硬的手段阻止你，我……我不想让我们彼此错过，艾达……我不想……」

女间谍压迫在他的身上，攻击性十足，她的脸颊上逐渐浮现出困惑的表情，随即又变成了不可置信，现在她又有新的感情没有地方宣泄了，她想，恍惚间认为自己的胸膛就快要被那些汹涌而至的情感炸裂。她紧握匕首的手有了那么一丝的颤动，然后她敏锐的嗅到了从里昂那飘散出的血腥味。

里昂为艾达在他的安抚下逐步软化的僵硬松了口气，他试探性的用手轻柔的抚摸过她失去光泽的眼眸，带有着承载过多，早已溢出来的疼惜。他从未见过这样的艾达，里昂紧皱的眉头像是从来没松开一般，指腹刷过她柔软浓密的睫毛。

「行吧，现在让我起来帮你收拾一下浴室，你也该洗澡换药，吃点东西了。」里昂生硬的结束了刚才的话题，这么说道，第一次尝试着从艾达这里获取主导权。后者沉默了半响，最终移开了匕首，这大概是代表着同意，里昂想，「然后我会带你去一趟医院，就……稍微检查一下你的眼睛。」

他的嗓音听起来一如既往的沉稳可靠，除了一些细微隐忍疼痛的颤动。艾达站起了来，往后退了一步站在原地，静默的等待着，仔细的聆听里昂窸窸窣窣的动作。「你的伤，我——」她在分辨出他的脚步声即将踏入浴室前迟疑的说道，却又被对方很快的打断。

「只是一点小烫伤，我能够处理好。」里昂扫了一眼被烫红起泡的手臂皮肤，简单的一笔带过，「稍微等我一会好吗，艾达？」


	54. Chapter 54

他为艾达在衣柜中取出了一套干净的睡衣，他十分清楚她究竟喜欢如何将不同的服饰分类，动作就像是做过千百遍一般自然。随后他伸出手想要带领着对方前往浴室，从他手中接过换洗衣物的女间谍没有犹豫的与他擦肩而过，拒绝了那些好意。里昂低头露出了一个无奈的笑容，这就像是她会表现出来的，除了没有他习惯的戏弄打趣外——帅哥，他已经多久没能够听见艾达用性感沙哑的腔调调侃的说出这个词了？

下一瞬间他的思绪便被重物落地的声响所打断。

「艾达——」里昂想也没想就直接打开了浴室的房门，摔落在地上的沐浴露滑至他的脚边，他抬起头，在对上裸身躺在浴缸中的女间谍时才后知后觉的反应过来。他的脸以肉眼可见的速度‘腾’的一下变得通红，他尴尬的清了清嗓，乱飘的视线不知道放哪才好，「抱……抱歉，我只是……」

他只是害怕艾达会在浴室中摔倒，毕竟她现在可什么都没办法看见。里昂低头将脚边的沐浴露捡起来，所以她只是弄掉了这个？然后他又看了一眼摆放这玩意的金属架，发现上面的东西无一例外的都被扫落在了地上。他摇了摇头，思索着这大概是因为视力的缺失而感到焦躁不安所造成的，他跨前一步，发现艾达撇开了原本空洞的对准他的视线，双手环抱着膝盖有些不自然的坐在蓄满热水的浴缸中。

这实在是太奇怪了，她忽然又想起了自己前不久在浣熊市时不受克制冒出来的幻想，紧接着是那个吻。她无法看到里昂的表情，只能够凭借着对方的脚步声得知他依旧没有离开浴室，这一事实令她窘迫极了。她应该让他滚出去，艾达想，她正在洗澡，赤裸的坐在浴缸里，她的耳朵有些发烫，同时意识到自己在里昂的视线中几乎是无处遁形。

「沐浴露在这里，艾达。」里昂有些磕磕巴巴的说道，他不自在抓了几下刘海，将手中的沐浴露递至了她的面前，对方似乎也在为眼下的意外状况感到羞赧，她固执的将自己卷成一团，但清水可没办法掩饰太多，「需要我……」他清了清嗓，缓缓地反应过来他与这个时间段的艾达还没有亲密到能够相拥的泡在浴缸中，他在没得到艾达的回复后将沐浴露摆在了浴缸的边缘，又有点不放心的询问道，「需要我帮你洗头吗，艾达？」

艾达为这句话猛地攥紧了拳头，所以他将她当成是瞎了之后连自己都无法照顾的人了吗？她为此感到了不受控制涌起的愤怒，那么现在她变成了毫无用处的人了吗，她甚至还毫无理由的将特工当成是泄恨的对象，见鬼，这不是她愿意做出的选择。

「只是帮你洗头而已，你现在应该没办法自己……」里昂小心谨慎的解释道。

「随便你。」这将他们两个的关系引入了一个危险的境地，而疲惫让艾达不得不放弃这些多余的想法，她能够处理好自己的问题，但这点在她身受重伤的基础上会变得格外困难与痛苦，她摸索过被男人摆放在浴缸边的沐浴露，倾倒了些在水中，她有一下没一下的拍击着睡眠，直到柔和的泡沫缓缓泛起，「我以为你们美国人会更加的在乎隐私。」

「大概？但总有意外。」里昂取下了淋浴，低声随口解释道，注视着拆下绷带，根于他的示意而低下头的艾达，这对于现在的他们来说可能过于亲密了，他想，他原以为女间谍会坚持自己解决，你必须小心些，他在内心反复的告诉自己，用热水仔细的清理那些她发丝上干涸的血迹。他无比的想要得知她是如何逃出来的，但提问显然不是个好主意，她肯定不愿意谈论这些，里昂皱着眉轻晃了晃头。

这阵蔓延开的沉默一直持续到艾达洗完澡，里昂开始帮她处理那些深可见骨的伤口的时候。

艾达外翻的皮肉看上去有些狰狞的惨不忍睹，特别是她的腹部，他注意到了那些乌青的印记，浣熊市所发生的一切简直就像是昨天般的历历在目——鲜血从她的伤口中源源不断的冒出，直至在地上汇集成血滩，他慌乱的拥抱住她，就连呼吸都染上了痛苦的温度——但她没有死，感谢上帝。

即便是隔了十几年的时间，他在回想起浣熊市的一切时又像是变回了那名恐慌不安的小警察。他低头又将自己往艾达那边凑近了一些，在此之前他仅仅见过她腹部这几道伤口所留下的疤痕，他想起自己是如何轻柔的亲吻舔舐过它们，里昂深吸一口气，开始缝合第一针。

女间谍猛地僵硬了，这痛极了，她想，他将她所撕裂泛白的伤口进行了细致的缝合，也幸好里昂的动作足够平稳，他缝合伤口的方式专业并且迅速，一段时间的忍耐后，她感受到他温热的鼻息更加靠近的喷洒在她的皮肤上，他嘴唇周围比之前还要扎人的胡茬蹭到了她被缝线缝好的伤口周围，她依旧痛得厉害，但这并不妨碍她感受到胡茬刮过肌肤所带来的麻痒。

里昂用牙齿咬断了那些缝线，他很快又为她裹上了纱布与绷带。

他利用相同的方式处理好了她身上所有的伤口，艾达为自己伤痕累累、赤裸的展现在他面前感到极度的不自在，她的双眼让她没办法看见这一切，只能够凭借着其他感官，更为糟糕的则是这些感官似乎在她失明之后变得更加敏锐了——她放空了自己的脑袋，抬头空洞的注视着天花板，她的脸颊因为伤口缝合所来带的疼痛变得苍白，她的指甲抠紧了床单，冷汗不断地往下淌。

「好了。」里昂在最后帮艾达处理完那些边边角角的擦伤后抬起头，「该死，我忘记给你止痛药了。」他在望见对方发白的脸色后懊恼的说道，匆忙的转过身想找出那些药片，却发现对方除了这些必需品外，并没有将药箱带到卧室中。

「不用了。」艾达平静的阻止道，里昂刚才太过于靠近了，这令她的脸颊有些烧得厉害，她不自然的撇开了头，在重新感受到带有着凉意的空气时才反应过来，「我比较希望你能将睡衣递给我。」

「噢……抱……抱歉……」里昂动了动嘴唇慌忙的道着歉，他踉跄了几步后退与艾达拉开距离，对方已经用棉被遮挡住了身体的一部分，但……老天，他刚才都做了什么，在艾达还未穿好衣服前就匆忙的帮助她包扎伤口，行吧，确实有些位置刁钻的伤势令他不得不……见鬼，最起码你得先让她穿好内衣。

他摇晃着脑袋试图将他所看见过的赶出脑海，他手忙脚乱的将睡衣塞进了坐在床上同样表现的不自然的艾达手中，你们还没有像是以后那般亲密，他告诫自己，你亲吻过、抚摸过那些伤疤无数次，可那些都是以后的事情，以后——里昂收拾着刚才洒落在地面的食物和摔碎的碗碟，突然间感觉卧室内的温度有些太高了，连同着他自己都感觉到躁动。

「我再去帮你盛一碗。」他迅速说道，风一般的逃出了这间卧室。

所以他大概是经常这么帮助她……‘艾达’，未来的她处理伤口？她在听见关门声后这么思索道，穿好衣物后有些烦躁的耙了耙自己刚被对方吹干的发丝，老天，你究竟在想些什么，她揉着自己的太阳穴，想要以此来缓解脑袋的疼痛。她又有些好奇他们未来的关系了，艾达咬着下唇想到，她活下来了，这么说她还会有与里昂重新相遇的机会？她有些不确定的想到，假使她避免了今后可能会出现的机会，那么……

「别弄洒了，我想我的手臂可没办法承受两次的二级烫伤。」里昂推门而入，这令艾达拽回了自己不着天际的想法，她听见他将餐具放置在了床头柜上，又从房间的办公桌前拽来了椅子，「稍微扭一下头怎么样……呃，十点钟的方向？」

她习惯性的听从了里昂的建议，下一秒嘴唇就触碰上了金属勺子的边缘，带有着香味、温热的食物停留在她的面前，她的胃终于因为想起了饥饿而咕噜噜的抗议着，艾达紧抿着唇，就像是在抗拒着些什么。

「我不需要你喂我。」艾达强迫自己用冷淡的语气说道，但这配合上她依旧通红的耳垂可没有那么大的说服力。她能够在那名小警察的面前游刃有余，却总是在这名该死的特工面前遭遇滑铁卢，她完全没办法将那些挑逗调侃脱口而出，或许是因为他总是用复杂的，却足以将她看透的眼神注视着她。

「求你了，艾达？」他又开始用那个腔调说话了，低沉带有着疲惫与温柔，甚至还包含了当那名小警察为了保护她而受伤后，紧抓着她小手臂时的恳求。

艾达抗拒挣扎的僵持着，最终张嘴吃掉了他喂给她的食物——罐头简直难吃极了，她想。


	55. Chapter 55

「里昂……」

带有着沙哑的低吟让原本靠在床头柜，一只手撑着脑袋打瞌睡的里昂在瞬间清醒过来。他打了个哈欠眯起眼睛，凌晨两点，他模模糊糊的散发着让人晃眼光芒的手机上辨认出时间。他还记得艾达拒绝了他前往医院的建议，所以他只能够在对方结束晚餐后说服她睡上一会。

即便以艾达此刻的状况并不会被灯光影响睡眠，他依旧在白炽灯与夜灯之间选择了后者。很快他注意到了艾达由于痛苦而紧皱的眉头，这有点不对劲，里昂朝她凑过去，他试探性的朝她伸出手，却在即将触碰到他之前被女间谍猛地抓住了手腕。

老天，这实在是太烫了。

里昂为对方手心的热度感到吃惊，这可不是正常人类的温度，他想，她发烧了，该死，他早该注意这点。特工抬起另一只手抚摸上她的额头，他拂开那些因为汗湿而粘腻在艾达脸颊上的漆黑发丝，这下终于能够看清楚她有些不正常潮红的脸色了——他需要温度计与消炎药，里昂严肃的想到，他尝试着摆脱艾达握紧他手腕的力道，却在几次的动作中宣告失败。

他不想加重自己的力道以至于吵醒她，上帝，她已经足够难受了。或者他能够先用湿毛巾为她降温，酒精怎么样？里昂有些不确定的想到，他还从来没遭遇过眼下的情况，随后他又听见了艾达几声含糊不清的呓语，她依旧在叫着他的名字，也许是她梦见了浣熊市的事情，里昂叹了口气，他温柔的拍了拍对方的手背，用上了那些曾经让女间谍……他的艾达嗤之以鼻的安抚语气。

「我很快就会回来，艾达……你记得我曾经说过的话吗，我需要你的帮助，我一个人没有办法做到这些……」他用气音在她耳边小声的呢喃着，在感受到对方逐渐放松的手指力道后紧张的舔了舔唇，他快要成功了，「你说过你会帮助我……但在这之前，艾达，我必须为你找些消炎药。」

十几年的时间可能让他的嗓音发生了细微的变化，但他想他并没有忘记那时他所说的一切和语气，他注意到艾达终于放松了她的力道，他缓慢的将她的手臂塞回被子中，在对方焦躁的呓语中又再度低声的说了几句，用带有胡茬的嘴唇吻了吻她汗湿的额头。

但愿他能在艾达的医药箱中找到这些玩意。

「里昂？」艾达在听见了卧室房门的关闭声后逐渐清醒了过来，她声音嘶哑，喉咙痛的厉害。她尝试着将自己撑起来，却在微微抬起身体的时候感到头晕目眩，她在一片黑暗中尝试着将目光对准里昂，下一秒她便感受到对方带着冷意的手指抚摸上了她的脸颊。

「你的伤口感染发炎了。」里昂轻声说道，他先是用手背大概测量了一下艾达的体温，随后将她轻柔的扶了起来，「先把药吃了吧。」

「我睡了多久？」艾达询问道，在无法看见的情况中她甚至没办法分辨出时间的流逝，她尝试着揪住里昂的衣服下摆，却在不小心触碰到他手臂时惹来了对方细微的抽气声——烫伤——反应过来的艾达立刻收回了自己的手，一言不发的‘注视’着里昂。

「大概两三个小时？现在还是半夜。」里昂倒也没管自己手臂的烫伤，转而将药片与凉水递给了艾达，他没有在冰箱中找到任何的冰块，他望了一眼摆放在一旁的酒精，现在他大概只能利用酒精来为对方降温了，「艾达？」他在对方没有动弹的情况中催促道。

女间谍在他的坚持下一言不发的接过了水杯，她犹豫了一会，什么都没问就将药片吞了下去。她从未想过自己会给与一个人如此高的信任，她没办法分辨出他究竟交给了她什么药，但她还是吃了下去。她敏锐的听见里昂松了口气，正打算嘲讽的说些什么，却又被另一杯塞进手中的玩意打消了念头。

「我在你的橱柜里找到了未开封的可可粉，还在保质期内……」里昂为艾达疑惑的表情给出答复，这袋可可粉还是他购买的，他想，「我想你喝下它大概能够感觉好点。」

这也就解释了为什么空气中从刚才开始就飘散着这阵味道，艾达缓慢的点了点头，捧着杯子小口小口的喝着里面的饮料。她在这途中感受到了身边的床铺略微塌陷，里昂坐在了她的旁边，有着紧张的注视着她，在她喝完最后一口后迅速的接过了空杯子放置在一旁。

「还想再睡一会吗？」里昂问道，他一只手紧紧地捏着酒精，在漫长的等待中听见了艾达的轻哼，她歪着身体朝他倒来，将大部分的重量压在了他的一侧，她低着头，垂落的发丝遮挡住了她因为发烧为通红的脸颊，她揪紧了他的衣袖，偏过头用发烫的脸蹭了蹭他的手臂。

里昂抬起手将她收拢进自己的怀中，一下又一下轻拍着她的后背，直到她重新陷入梦境。

他望着天花板叹了口气，他很少能够接触到女间谍的这一面，甚至能够说是完全没有。更常在他身边发生的则是他因为严重的伤势而可怜兮兮的住院，抓住艾达的衣袖一脸恳求的希望她能留下来。然后他就能在迷糊间朝女间谍撒撒娇，刻意的遗忘他们之间的立场和在生化战场上相遇所展现出的争锋相对——其实他挺喜欢那些，包含了暗示挑逗的争锋相对，他忽然间露出了一个笑容，又摇了摇头强迫自己从思绪中走出来。

他在反复确认对方已经睡着后才开始自己的行动，反复用酒精擦拭着她的身体以此来降低温度。他没能够在艾达的医药箱中找到退烧药，而他本身的特殊情况并不能让他就这么开车离开安全屋去药店购买，他会在驾驶一半的途中重新回到艾达的身边，如果他能够抱着她一起去……他毫不怀疑这会加重艾达的感冒，私人医生？老天，艾达可从不喜欢让陌生人进入她的安全屋。

他干脆也躺到了床上，脱下了艾达的衣物更方便于用酒精帮助她降温，她大概很久没有感冒过了，伤口的感染让它们来势汹汹，她此刻就像是一个滚烫的火球蜷缩在他的怀中，她突然间展开双臂拥抱住他，像是拥抱一个巨大的毛绒玩偶，她又将脑袋蹭在了他经过刻意锻炼的柔软、弹性十足的胸膛上，犹如一只猫般用爪子反复的确认舒适度，然后伸出毛躁的解开了他睡衣的扣子，迫不及待的让发烫的脸颊贴上他胸口。

她烧糊涂了。里昂忍不住这么想，她像是一只家猫般温顺的尝试将自己缩在他的怀中，过于年轻的女间谍并没有十几年后那般危险性十足，他突然间想起了童年为数不多的几次前往动物园是所见过的年幼黑豹——他身上的温度让发烧至接近104华氏度的艾达倍感舒适，她扭动了几下干脆将自己整个朝对方贴去，不留一丝的间隙。

里昂压下内心不断涌出的躁动，继续用酒精擦拭着她滚烫的身体，他很难让自己不去联想到别的些什么，特别是艾达攀附着他一动不动的时候。他从她的脊背下滑至她的后腰，他在她的腰窝逗留后刻意避开了她的臀部，他绕过那些扎眼的绷带，在用酒精擦拭的途中同时小心翼翼的放轻力道避免拉扯到她刚缝合没多久的伤口。艾达揪住他后背的衣物发出一声舒适的叹息，这让特工整个人浑身一僵，对方艰难的为张开嘴呼吸着，高温的喘息喷洒在他的胸口，她挪了挪换上了更加舒服的位置，柔软的胸部压在他的身上，在摩擦中略微变硬的两点时不时厮磨着他，令里昂不得不沉重的喘一口气。

在他怀中的女间谍忽然哆嗦了几下，这让里昂迅速的停止了动作，对方揪住他的衣服往上与他贴近了一些，将脑袋埋在了他的颈窝处。「难受……」他听见艾达不怎么明显的抱怨，后者正尝试着在拥抱他的情况下蜷缩成一个球，「冷……」她又继续嘟囔道。

有那么一瞬间里昂感觉自己的心脏就快要跳出来了，他从来不知道艾达还会用这样的语气说话，没有了那些强势逼人的嘲讽，或是漫不经心慵懒的调侃，而是……老天，他能够将这个形容成撒娇吗？甚至还带了些软糯的鼻音，里昂忽然间认为他整个人都有些不太好了。

他在后半夜中不停歇的照顾着她，直到天色微微亮起后才终于能够休息一会，他又试了试艾达的体温，还是有点烫，他想，毕竟退烧可没有那么简单，但已经没有一开始那么高了。里昂再度松了口气，打算离开时却发现艾达的拥抱并没有那么容易摆脱，她像是以一种抢夺的姿态抱着他，他在内心挑选着形容，几番的尝试无果后，只能就这么抱着她一起躺倒在床上，他拉起被子将两个人严严实实盖紧，在思索着该如何与清醒后的艾达进行解释的途中沉沉睡去。


	56. Chapter 56

柔软舒适，这不太像是她枕头的触感。

艾达在进行了一番自我挣扎后睁开眼，她依旧因为高烧而有些迷糊，不太舒服。眼前一片漆黑，意料之内，她轻叹一口气，经过一场充足的睡眠之后她终于能缓慢的冷静下来了，她习惯性的抬起手摸了摸被自己垫在身下的东西，她捏了捏脑袋倚靠着的枕头——相对比她的体温来说散发着凉意，有些软，她想，总体来说比较光滑，但她还是摸索到了触感所不同的伤疤——她的指腹反复摩擦过带着些坚硬的凸点，随即在反应过来这是什么后猛地僵硬在原位。

里昂的胸膛，昏昏沉沉的睡意在她分辨出来身下究竟是什么玩意的时候一扫而空，毫无疑问她正枕在里昂的胸膛，而刚才她……老天，她刚才是不是将他的胸口摸了个遍？她虽然，行吧，虽然有过一些不切实际的幻想，但他们并没有亲密到那种程度，她忽然间想起了浣熊市的那个吻——这简直就像是你临死之前进行了告白，以为今后再也不会相遇的情况下，忽然又在最狼狈不堪、甚至可以称之为脆弱的状况中再度遇见了告白的对象。这有些……倒不是说难以忍受，只是，噢——艾达有些自暴自弃的重新将自己埋进里昂的胸口，特工睡得很沉，并没有因为她刚才的骚扰而清醒，现在她倒是无比的想要知道未来的自己究竟是如何与他相处的了。

她有些不自在的挪动了几下，她没穿衣服，艾达在自己的皮肤毫无障碍的触碰到里昂的时候堪堪反应过来，在一片漆黑的情况中触觉变得极为敏锐。她稍微的尝试移动，这令她的胸部不得不磨挲过里昂的身体，与发烧所不同的热度扩散开来，她能够清晰的感受到变硬的乳首划过对方皮肤时所带起的麻痒，她条件反射的颤抖了一下，再经历过艰难的挪动之后，她又必须面临下一个问题——里昂炙热坚硬的下身正抵在她的大腿根部。

她再度动了动，她勉强将自己撑起来，却又在起来的那一瞬间感到头晕目眩，因为发烧而酸软的四肢显然不想给予她爬起来的机会，更别提她的伤口还在不断抗议，浑身骨头就像是被卡车碾过般的疼痛。她听见里昂发出困倦的鼻音，抬手又将她重新搂回了怀中，他上翘的勃起重新摩擦过她的大腿，隔着睡裤顶在了她的私处。

艾达为彼此下身贴合的磨挲皱了皱眉，试图在更多奇异的酥麻与热流汇集扩散之前开口，却被紧接而来的厚重酒精味打断了。里昂看上去还没完全清醒过来，他眯起眼睛，在半睡半醒之间条件反射的帮她擦涂酒精用以降温，轻柔的动作让艾达沉默下来，她想对方大概就这么不眠不休的照顾了她一夜，她在内心发出一声叹息，又想起了里昂那双带有着担忧的灰蓝色眼眸。

在完成了自己的工作后，里昂抬手将手背贴在艾达的额头上测量着她的体温，还是有些烫了，他迷迷糊糊的想，「我再去帮你拿些消炎药。」他嘟囔着，拥起艾达的腰试图将她放置在床的另一旁，他晃了晃自己的脑袋，在听见一声轻笑后才缓慢的回到现实，「呃、你醒了，艾……达……？」

这时他才发现彼此之间有些尴尬的姿势，这对于平常的他来说习以为常，但在他朝着艾达不同以往的发型眨了眨眼，猛地反应过来他依旧处于错误的时间段。他拥抱着的可不是未来的女间谍，里昂想，他还记得他们之间的关系是从西班牙任务结束后才逐步重新变得亲密——她来到了他的公寓，他们贪婪而又不顾一切的亲吻在一起，他屈起手指与她十指相扣，不停歇的在她的体内冲撞顶弄，粘滑的液体顺着他们交合的部位飞溅地落在地，她用双腿缠绕着他，亲吻着他的脖颈，将他的肩膀咬啮至鲜血淋漓，他们像是两头至死方休纠缠在一起的野兽，亲密无间的厮磨着、热情的犹如下一秒会是世界末日。

不是现在。

他深吸一口气，这个想法像是一桶冷水般浇了下来，他努力的忽视他们正相互挤压在一起的下身，即使隔着睡裤他也能够清晰的感受到艾达的温度与柔软，他尴尬的讪笑几声，迅速的扯过一旁放置的睡衣套在了艾达身上，随后手忙脚乱的帮她穿上睡裤。他揪起湿纸巾擦拭着艾达汗津津的脸颊，掩饰性的清了清嗓，「你的烧还没退，我再去帮你拿些药。」

也许他该在为艾达拿药之前冲一个冷水澡，里昂关上卧室房门，注视着自己精神抖擞充血的勃起叹了口气。

他带着从阁楼中找到了新的一套换洗衣物来到浴室，他抬头注视着镜子中像是还没睡醒，带着疲惫的容貌，意识到自己正接受了此刻的境地。时间旅行者，他倒是看过与之类似的电影，里昂想，在休假期间无所事事的电影夜，他呼出一口气，在没找到剃须刀的情况下只能照旧利用生存小刀胡乱刮一刮下巴上的胡茬。

他似乎在上一次离开后短暂的返回了正确的时间段，里昂一边打开淋雨一边思索着，然后是一闪而过的、属于艾达的复杂而又焦急的视线，她找到了他，一如既往，希望她能够搞定那台该死的机器。

但他并未想到自己会在某一天遇见这样的艾达，他是说，她发烧而不自然通红的脸颊，她因为难受而无意识的朝他撒娇，她在他耳边喘出的滚烫热气，由于看不见而失焦的金褐色眼眸让她显得既无助又迷惘——这很容易让他忽视了她的危险性，里昂的目光扫过他被烫伤的手臂，想起了她将冰冷的刀锋架在他脖子上的表现——她习惯性的对他手下留情了，同时并没有真正的想要杀了他。

里昂的手指微微颤动了几下，他站在淋浴下一只手抵住浴室光滑的瓷砖壁，一只手缓慢的顺着水流抚摸上仍然挺立坚硬的阴茎。

「艾达……」他低沉的呢喃着女间谍名字，握紧了自己的阴茎略显急躁的撸动着，艾达总喜欢恶劣的用手指挤压着他的冠头，里昂粗重的喘了口气，颤抖的摩擦着对方总喜欢挑逗的位置，「唔——」他发出沉闷的哼声，里面充斥着显而易见浓厚的欲望。

她喜欢看着他露出一副窘迫的模样，特别是当她用舌头舔舐挤压着他的冠头，又将其含在嘴里吸吮的时候。她曾经戏谑的笑着表达出他一副隐忍生怕射出来的模样是多么的可爱，她柔软又富有魔力的舌头，她炽热的口腔与紧致的咽喉，她会在被他的阴茎塞满时条件反射的吞咽着，她的口腔内壁挤压着他的肉刃，她软舌挪动着舔过他的柱体，老天——

里昂发出一声嘶哑的呻吟，他用指腹反复刺激着自己的茎住，他扶着墙壁的那只手掌攥成了拳头，他在蒸腾的热气与淋浴下张着嘴气喘吁吁，他皱着眉露出了介于渴望与快乐之间的痛苦表情，他用手掌包裹着自己的阴茎，思绪逐渐转移至刚才所能够感受到的。他绷紧了腹部的肌肉，就像是还能回想起隔着睡裤不小心顶弄在艾达阴部的触感，他挺翘的阴茎弹动着，热流的聚集让他迫切的想要找到宣泄的地点。

「艾达……」他想要进入她，毫无疑问，他想要将自己的阴茎深埋进她的体内，抽插冲撞着她的敏感点，「哈啊……」里昂扬起脖颈为自己的幻想沉重的喘息着，他的胸膛在急促的呼吸下剧烈的起伏着，他学着艾达所喜爱的方式挑逗着他自己的阴茎，但这不够……他想，他喜欢一副总是游刃有余的女间谍在他的顶撞中逐渐失去理智的模样，她瘫软在他的身下承受着他的撞击，在他更加深入的时候发出断断续续的沙哑呻吟，她金褐色的眼眸会为他染上欲望的雾气，她会朝他勾起一抹慵懒的笑容，舌尖挑逗般的有意无意的舔过嘴角。

她的身体会随着他顶弄的节奏一起一伏的耸动着，她会攀附住他的脖颈，这样他一低头便能埋进她柔软的胸部。他喜欢用舌头舔弄着她的乳头直至它们充血变硬，他咬啮着它们轻轻地拉扯，红肿的刺痛会让艾达的身体克制不住的轻颤，这时他就能放慢交合的速度，用冠头碾压过她的深处……或许他还能够得到女间谍嘲讽的挑衅，而当他用力的吮吸着她的乳头时，这些话语就会被毫不留情的打散破碎——

他想要进入她，让她在他的操弄的节奏中摆动起纤细的腰肢；他想要抓紧她的臀瓣，让手指陷入她柔软的臀肉；他会将她的体内搅乱的一团糟，令她除了呻吟与感受他之外什么都做不到；他能亲吻她混沌充斥着水润欲望的金褐色眼眸，用鼻尖拱着她汗湿的黑发，感受她因为高潮的兴奋而绞紧的阴道，将精液射满她的体内——如同每一次那般。

里昂咬着牙呜咽出了呻吟，犹如一头受伤的野兽，浴室中所散发出的与艾达身上相同的沐浴露香味刺激着他的鼻腔，他伸出舌头舔过自己的嘴唇，腹部微微抽动着在几下的撸动中射了出来，白浊的精液在持续的射精中飞溅在了瓷砖墙壁上，又顺着水滴缓缓地下淌，里昂闭上双眼平复着自己剧烈的呼吸，等待着余韵缓慢的从身体中褪去。

他甩了甩自己的脑袋，湿漉漉的金棕色过长刘海粘腻在脸颊上，遮挡住了他还带着水润欲望的右眼。

艾达在卧室门被打开的瞬间扭头对准了他的方向，她终于能够嗅到除了酒精外其余的气味，这闻起来像是另一杯热可可，她蹙眉思索着，还有沐浴露……所以他耗费那么久的时间是因为去洗澡了？

「感觉怎么样？」里昂的嗓音中还有着欲望的沙哑，这令女间谍轻易的猜测出他刚才究竟在洗澡的途中做了些什么，她撇了撇嘴，打算不去探究这件事。随即里昂走至床边，将药片递至了艾达的唇边，注视着她伸出舌头卷走后又将饮用水凑了上去。

「还可以。」艾达谨慎的回答着，她很久没有生过病了，她想，她早就忘记了发烧的感受了。床垫猛地下陷，她察觉里昂又坐在了她的床边，他凑近她，身上热乎乎的水气让她感到晕眩，他的手背又一次贴上了她的额头。

「现在已经快要中午了，艾达。」在确认了对方依旧处于高温状态后，里昂的语气终于变得严肃坚定，他将那杯热可可塞进了艾达的手中，又开始检查她的伤势，「我必须带你去一趟医院……我们一起在外面吃一顿午餐，然后去医院，怎么样？」

「我告诉过你——」艾达重新振作精神，但她因为高烧不退而潮红的脸颊让这一切都变得没有说服力。

「这样吧，就当是陪我去一趟医院，你知道我只能够待在你的身边，但我的烧伤……它很痛，我想要去医院处理一下。」里昂只能够换上另外一种方式，他可不能够放任艾达的眼睛一直处于这样无法看见的情况，他想，这实在是有些奇怪了，他忽然间又轻笑出声，要知道按照以往的情况，讨厌医院，并且不得不在女间谍威胁的目光下前往医院的人可是他。

艾达瞬间沉默了下来，她想要告诉对方医药箱中有烫伤药，但里昂的那道伤是她造成的，她踌躇了几分钟，才终于在特工坚持不懈的等待下点了点头。他了解她的一切，这简直像是她的克星。她想她不能再被对方牵着鼻子走，至于医院……仅此一次。


	57. Chapter 57

「我以为你是时候该用回自己的名字了，而非我帮你办理的假身份。」当他们离开医院时，坐在副驾驶位上沉默不语的艾达突然开口道，她努力让自己表露出一副漫不经心的模样，内心为对方的‘王’姓氏感到不自然的别扭，特别是当他们在几小时前在床上表现的如此亲密的之后。

里昂比她发烧还要高的温度从他们紧密相贴的位置传来，她呼吸间全是属于对方的气息，他在她耳边喘着气，随后则是他在递给她消炎药片时略微沙哑带着些许为褪去情欲的嗓音，他呼唤着她名字的腔调如常，但艾达却不适时的想象着当他用带有着欲望低喃出她名字的模样，汗水随着他的肌肤滑落，那双漂亮的灰蓝色眼眸则会蓄满渴望的水润雾气。

「那可不是个好主意，艾达。」他发出了低沉的笑声，显得有些无奈，他熟悉的调转车头驶上了另一条道路，在返回安全屋之前他们还必须去一趟超市，他总不能让艾达一直吃罐头大餐，「我可不能保证他们不会顺着这个名字调查到我，特别是我巧合的与那名浣熊市的幸存者长得如此相似。」

十几年的时间让他对于美国政府的态度无比熟悉，他必须更加的小心谨慎才能避免给艾达惹麻烦，他可不想在返回正确的时间后发现自己被送往法庭或是关押在牢房里。里昂摇了摇头将车停稳，下一秒又有些不确定该不该让艾达待在汽车中等待着他。

「我不会因为瞎了就成为一个废人，肯尼迪特工。」似乎是料想到了里昂的表现，艾达有些冷硬的说道，她率先打开车门走下去，一切动作如常，如果不是她那双黯淡的眼眸。

「我知道。」里昂轻声应道，露出了一个苦笑。从他带着艾达进入医院后女间谍便一直是这般抗拒的姿态，她失去了视觉，在皱眉接受着每一项检查时让里昂无由来的感受到一阵无助。但他知道艾达永远不可能会露出这样的情感，她只是冷漠的站在那，像是对待陌生人一般聆听着那些有关于她的伤势的诊断。

里昂快步朝艾达走去，握住了她的手掌，好在女间谍在医院时就已经习惯了他的带领，在挣扎无果后只能接受特工的照顾。艾达低下头像是‘看’了一眼他们交握的双手，手指微动，不着痕迹的摩擦过里昂皮肤上因为长期握枪而形成的粗糙老茧，还有那些斑驳的疤痕。带有着风霜的痕迹，她想，天知道那名小警察究竟经历了些什么才能成长为现在这幅老练的模样。

「想吃点什么吗？」里昂低声的询问道，他一只手不怎么舒适的控制着购物车，就是不肯放开艾达。他尽可能让手臂磨挲着艾达，或是多说话，这样才能更好的给与对方他一直在她身边的信号，「我最好买些新鲜的蔬菜……不要胡萝卜，我知道，西兰花怎么样，我记得你喜欢这个。」

艾达并没有给出任何的答复，她沉默的听着里昂的那些自问自答，她已经不会再为他无比的了解她的喜好而感到惊讶了，一小股愉悦在特工准确的将她喜欢的食物放入购物车内的时候不受控制的升起，她收拢手指紧了紧抓握的力道，这让里昂滔滔不绝的嘟囔短暂的顿了顿，随后又在注意到女间谍微勾起的嘴角后继续说下去。

里昂有些不确定他究竟买了多少的食材，当他返回安全屋进行整理的时候，不得不望着被塞满的冰箱发出一声叹息，他又扭过头注视着被摆放在料理台上大大小小的塑料袋，开始感到苦恼。

倚靠在一旁的艾达像是正‘注视’着这一切，她能够从声音中判断究竟发生了什么，随后又为无法见到里昂窘迫的表情感到可惜，她扭过头试图绕过餐桌往起居室的方向走去，却因为眼前的漆黑一片而不小心碰倒了几盒摆放在上面的玉米脆片与可可球。

老实说她并不喜欢一片漆黑的环境，她很清楚自己已经返回安全屋了，但紧绷的神经却没办法放松下来。浣熊市所经历的一切就像是噩梦，而她自己也不清楚究竟要耗费多长时间才能够完全摆脱它，或许永远都没有办法，她想，自从她选择了这条道路，那么她今后的任务或多或少都会与那些该死的病毒有着联系。

病毒、丧尸，还有那些怪物。

里昂走到了她的身边，特工弯下腰捡起了那些纸盒放进橱柜中，随后将目光落在她的身上。她正和他住在一起，艾达微微抬起了右手，手指不出意外的触碰到了里昂干燥的衣物，她总感觉自己像是回归了正常的生活——她像是与他共同生活了很久，而实际上距离她逃出浣熊市才度过了两天的时间。

「怎么了？」里昂疑惑的询问道，他抓住了艾达的小手臂，平稳的力道带着沉甸甸的温度传入她的内心。她反手扣住了里昂的手腕，犹如在黑暗的深海中抓住唯一一丝不知怎么透来的光芒，她的伤口还在止不住的疼痛，强压在心底，因为失明而产生的焦躁与恐慌困兽般的挣扎着，令她的呼吸变得不自然的急促。

带有着凉意的皮肤在她僵硬发愣的瞬间贴上了她的额头，不是里昂的手背，她花了点时间才反应过来，对方沉稳的呼吸微微的拂过她的脸颊，她嗅到了他的气息，他让自己的额头抵上她的，小心的感受着她的温度。随后艾达听见了‘怦怦’的心跳声，她想起了浣熊市的时候，里昂闪烁着令人兴奋的关切目光的眼眸，他看上去想要吻她——带有着胡茬的嘴唇不经意的触碰到了她的，她条件反射的动了动双唇，这令亲吻的触感变得更加明显。

里昂忽然间抬起手捧住了她的脸颊，他小心的吮着她的下唇，用舌头缓慢的描绘着她嘴唇的弧度。他紧接着凑近她，吻上了她的嘴唇。带有着他味道的舌叶撬开了她的牙关，他试探性的将舌头挤进她的口腔中，双方都在舌头互相摩擦到的瞬间颤动了一下。艾达猛地抬起手揪住了里昂的发丝，她有些反客为主的，强势的卷住他的舌叶与他纠缠在一起，她发出轻哼，配合着特工沉闷的鼻音，舌与舌迫不及待的厮磨挑逗。

她又更近一步几乎是啃上了里昂的嘴唇，像是为了将那些从浣熊市所得到的不安与无法看见的焦虑发泄出来，她几乎是粗暴的亲吻着他，她指挥着让自己的舌头挤进他的口中，专注而又精准的摩擦着他的上颚，她舔舐过他口中的每一处，唾液间的交融带出了情色的翻搅声，她跨前一步将里昂禁锢在她与料理台之间，彼此无法承载唾液顺着他们变换角度交吻的嘴角流淌下来。

艾达有些气喘吁吁的结束了这个吻，有那么一段时间她都靠在里昂身上静静的平复呼吸，双方都没有开口说话。里昂探入衣服下摆抚摸上她腰间的手细微的颤动着，他发出一声叹息，低头磨蹭着她的颈窝，胡茬扫过她的皮肤让她感觉有些痒。他湿润的唇贴在她的肌肤上，随即他又偏过头亲吻着她的脖颈，细碎的吻雨点般的落下，他的手指微微移动按压着她的腰窝，顺着她的脊椎下滑抚摸过她的尾椎，她发出一声喘息的呻吟，因为敏感点被刺激而不自然的颤栗。

他当然会知道她的敏感点，他手指抚摸的地点与亲吻的方式都出乎意料的熟悉，他了解她，或者说未来的她，而她却对于他所知甚少，这让艾达咬紧牙关，深吸一口气后从他的怀抱中退了出来。里昂拨开了她额前的碎发，蓝眼睛在金棕色过长刘海的遮掩下划过复杂的感情，他转身越过她在餐桌上的塑料带中翻找着，半分钟后药片和饮用水被递至了她的手中。

「你得先吃一片退烧药。」里昂说道，「你的淤血很快就会化开，你的视力会慢慢恢复，按照医生的说法大概不需要一周你就能够恢复成原来的水平了。」

「很好。」艾达干巴巴的应道。

尴尬的气氛忽然间又开始蔓延了，里昂有点不自在的舔了舔唇，像是还能够品尝到艾达的味道。虽然自西班牙之后他们之间的关系就处于一种默契的临界点，但他确实吞吞吐吐的、不怎么明显的告了白，而艾达的回答带了些一贯的戏谑，可也算是答应了——但现在……他抬头注视着艾达吞入退烧药的动作，有些烦躁的揉了揉脑袋。

「但我等不了那么久。」艾达话锋一转打断了里昂的思绪，特工猛地将头扭向她，灼热的视线落在她身上，「我在三天后有另一项任务。」

「什么？」里昂低吼出声，「但是你的伤还没好。」随后他又想起了自己曾经进行过的调查，有关于艾达出现迹象的事件浮现在了脑海中。是那几次？老天，他根本不知道艾达在重伤未愈的情况下又投入了下一个任务，他究竟错过了多少有关于艾达的事情？

「我没有选择。」她轻描淡写的回答。


	58. Chapter 58

他没有任何办法改变艾达的决定，里昂从很早之前就对这点有了深刻的认识。没错，他确实从来没有成功阻止过艾达抢夺病毒样本、利用绳枪毫不留恋的从他面前离开，他甚至连相关的情报都无法从女间谍那获得，除了一句轻飘飘的‘说来话长’。里昂咬紧牙关，但这不一样，他猛地赶在对方离去前抓住她的手腕，手指因为惊讶与愤怒而有些哆嗦。

「你知道你需要面对些什么吗，那些见鬼的生化武器可不是能够轻松应对的雇佣兵。」里昂艰难的从口中吐出这些话，他很清楚艾达的专业性，女间谍在应对那些玩意上向来是游刃有余，但不是现在，老天，他需要重复这个事实多少次，不是现在，艾达甚至才刚从浣熊市逃出来，「更别提你的眼睛还没好。」

「我不想跟你吵，里昂。」艾达将‘目光’落在他的身上，他什么都不知道，她想，她的筹码，她的代价，她从浣熊市死里逃生，而接下来的任务全都是她无法避免的，「我也不需要让人一遍又一遍的提醒我已经瞎了。」

「你会好起来的，艾达。」里昂瑟缩了一下，在女间谍面无表情的注视中这么说道，他粗重的喘了口气，当他对上她无神黯淡的金褐色眼眸时，当他扫视过她身上所缠绕的绷带时，忽然间又怒发冲冠的雄狮转变为了被主人狠狠踹了一脚的金毛巡回犬，「我很抱歉，艾达，我……」他深吸一口气放柔了自己的腔调，艾达嘲弄的话像是刀般划过他跳动的心脏，「我只是在担心你，你不了解那些生化武器，那些暴君、追踪者……它们和丧尸可不太一样。」

「这听起来像是你知道很多事。」艾达沉默了几秒钟，现在她已经能够大概肯定里昂作为特工的工作范围了，毫无疑问，美国政府可不会放过任何一名拥有着经验，成功从浣熊市逃离的生存者。

「比你想象的要多得多。」他沉声说道，胸腔内所翻滚的、对于艾达不重视她自己的生命的愤怒依然让他感到难受，他永远不可能让艾达以这样的状态走上生化战场，「如果你没有选择，那么就将选择权给我，艾达，让我陪着你。」

这已经是一个与他的立场相违背的决定了，但他所有的立场，里昂想，他所有的立场在艾达的面前都不值得一提，他执起她的手将手掌摁压在自己的胸口，他稳健跳动的心脏让女间谍条件反射的想要将手抽离。

「你在同情我？」艾达低声说道，因为她大部分的伤势、甚至是失明都是为了在浣熊市拯救里昂所留下的，所以才让这名特工不顾一切的想要帮助她，她瞎了，这并不代表她的能力会随之降低，她能够适应，她必须适应，「如果你只是为在浣熊市所发生的感到内疚，」她忽然间提高了自己的音量，屈起了手指揪住里昂的衬衫布料，「这根本没有必要，你帮我挡下了那枚子弹，而我只是为了还报你的恩情，我没有死，你也不需要感到任何的内疚。」

她不该这么说，艾达在这些话脱口而出的一瞬间就感到了后悔，她控制不住的往这方面想，而里昂却永远不会这么认为。

老天，年轻时候的她与今后完全不一样，里昂压抑着被这番话重新燃起的怒火——内疚？他保护她确实有一部分是出于警察的职责，但更多的则是……他用生命保护她，从浣熊市直到几十年后的今天，他能够为她挡下所有的伤害，甚至是拔枪与同僚对峙，这并不是出于内疚，没有任何一种内疚能够让他在清楚的意识到她可能在为新安布雷拉工作时，仍然站在与世界的对立面信任着她。里昂有些艰难的呼出一口气，另外一边的指节因为攥拳而泛着苍白。

他爱她，上帝，他和她之间的复杂感情没有任何的词能够准确的形容，但这其中占据最大比例的毫无疑问是‘爱’，他们之间纠缠无法解开的命运，那些信任、默契，不舍与眷恋，他们之间在战场上或许隔着沟壑，但灵魂依旧是紧密贴合在一起。同情、内疚，她怎么能够这么认为？他阻止自己将那些内心的话语怒吼出口，控制着别去抽出匕首划破胸膛，将自己带着爱意跳动的心脏剖出趁现在艾达的眼前，他呼吸急促，胸腔剧烈起伏着，他注视着女间谍一副防备姿态紧抿的唇，发出一声叹息。

「我会陪你一起去。」里昂闷闷的说道，他松开了紧握着艾达腕部的手，他的声音再一次充斥了那些挥之不去的疲倦，却又显现出与浣熊市的那名警察相同的坚定。

艾达没有说话，但她显然是默认了里昂的决定，这让特工也算是松了口气，这已经是女间谍最大的让步，他想，要知道对于他们来说，谈论工作对于他们来说向来是最为危险的临界点，更别提是有关于生化武器方面。

「怎么了？」艾达看上去有些踌躇的不自在，里昂愣了愣发现对方并没有放开揪着他衬衫的那只手，有些疑惑的歪着头询问道。在他看来他们的交涉已经成功了，他将参与艾达的任务……有关于生化武器夺取病毒方面的任务，协助女间谍的工作与他的职业背道而驰了，但总会有办法，像是不小心毁了那份病毒样本怎么样？

「我……你知道我……并不是……」艾达撇了撇嘴断断续续的吐出这句话，他们之间又重新沉默下来，安静了好一阵。女间谍顿时感觉到她这句话实在是傻透了，她没有必要朝里昂解释，不是吗？但当她想起特工曾经说过的那些话时，又有点……她握紧了自己的手，力道像是想要将里昂的衬衫撕裂。

「我知道。」里昂扬起了嘴角，就像是我知道你并不是那种间谍，他在心底添了一句。艾达在他面前皱了皱眉，像是用耳语的音量嘟囔了一句‘很好’。这个时候她才松了手，但手掌仍旧贴在他的胸口，他有力的心跳传达至她这，在失去了视觉的情况下像是一种令人安心的可靠保障。

「这样看来我必须好好地准备一下了。」里昂很快的转移了话题，他在艾达放下手的瞬间转身，在身后的塑料袋中快速的翻找了一下，随后一个圆形的物体被抵在了女间谍的唇上，她条件反射的伸出舌舔了舔，在为自己对里昂的信任感到讶异的同时尝到了巧克力的味道，她用舌头将巧克力球卷进了口中，轻舔过对方的指尖，「那些家伙可不是好对付的……我必须带上突击步枪和霰弹枪，我可以借用一下你的武器库吗，艾达？」

艾达并未对里昂为何会了解她喜欢这款巧克力球提出疑问，她嚼了几下，发现这颗巧克力球比她平时吃的要甜的多，甜腻的香味几乎是充斥满了她的口腔，但她并不讨厌，或者说还挺喜欢——这是一个危险的想法，行吧，她现在与里昂的相处方式才更为危险，她不断地提醒着自己，但还是克制不住的陷入那双灰蓝色的眼眸。

「如果你想赤手空拳的对付那些丧尸，我也没有太大的意见。」她回答道，顺着里昂的话题将刚才所发生的重新翻章，如果是她的话倒会更加喜欢些轻巧的武器，不知道弓弩的威力是否能够应对那些感染者，她尝试性的眨了眨眼，又为面前的黑暗感到焦躁。她也没有太多的把握能够在这样的情况下完成任务，有了里昂的帮助自然是再好不过了，「我饿了。」

她从抵达浣熊市直到现在都没能够很好的进食，退烧药像是发挥了所用，她现在并不像是先前那般烧的难受了，刚才那枚巧克力球很好的引起了她的饥饿，值得一提的是她刚才拒绝了里昂坐在餐馆用餐的想法，她看不见了，也不想在大庭广众之下被特工喂食——如果是在她的安全屋，她认为她可以忍耐。

「好。」里昂应道，重新握起艾达的手，不顾她反对的将她带领至起居室的沙发，他低声的告诉她能够躺在上面休息一会，在她坐稳后匆忙的离去，两分钟后抱着毛毯与枕头出现在了她身侧，他将枕头垫在了她的腰后，像是照顾生病的小孩般用毛毯将她裹住，「我会很快将晚餐准备好……呃、或者你会想要听一会音乐。」

里昂掏出自己的手机打开了播放器，几年或是十几年后的歌曲传入艾达的耳膜。她靠坐在沙发上，裹着毯子捧住里昂交给她的有一杯热可可，她淌了些汗，身体也没有一开始那般酸软无力了。她有些不安分的扭动了几下，因为看不见而产生的无趣和焦躁在里昂随着音乐缓慢哼起的旋律中被抚平。

她呼出一口闷气，闭上了双眼。


	59. Chapter 59

里昂搂抱住她的腰将她紧紧地禁锢在怀中。

艾达认为她已经能够忍受足够多的额外状况了，像是在里昂在进餐时忧心忡忡总是帮助她切开那些三文鱼排喂食她的动作，他跟在她的身后害怕她在走动的期间撞上家具的棱角，他用低沉的嗓音为她朗读报纸上的新闻，甚至是接手了护理武器的工作……而她现在正躺在本该睡在阁楼中的男人的怀抱中，却没有感觉出有什么不对劲。

要知道在里昂上一次出现时他们还小心谨慎的保持了彼此的距离，艾达自暴自弃的叹了口气，伸出手环抱住里昂的腰。精干柔韧，她忍不住捏了捏他的腰侧，在未用力的情况下他的腹肌软乎乎的，手感十分的舒适。她将自己滚烫的脸颊贴在他的胸口，后知后觉的反应过来他并没有穿上衣，艾达打了个哈欠，感冒令她的脑袋变得迟钝，她迷迷糊糊的思索了一阵并未发现任何的异常，一歪头又重新睡了过去。

当里昂逐渐清醒过来的时候，艾达的体温已经变得正常了。他抬手拂开她汗津津的黑发，指尖描绘过她的脸颊。很好，他为她的体温松了口气，她的呼吸也已经没有一开始那般的沉重了，这说明退烧药还是起了作用。他动了一下，这惹来了艾达不舒适的轻哼，她加重了力道将他扣在怀中，屈起一条腿牢牢地压住他的腰部，她让脸颊在他的颈窝边蹭了蹭，在里昂停止挣扎后满足的发出猫类般的呼噜声。

一如即将的强势，里昂注视着天花叹了口气，放轻柔了动作，他想起了女间谍的起床气，他曾经在一次不小心吵醒她之后深刻的了解到了她的危险性，没有睡醒并且伴随着低血糖的艾达……里昂打了个冷颤，她的实力总是不容小觑。

他忽然间又为自己的表现感到懊恼，他是不是太过于随心所欲了，像是连招呼都没打就侵入艾达的生活，他本不应该靠近她，历史的车轮还未让他们之间那些纠缠不清的事情上演，他能够与艾达保持一定的距离——他做不到，里昂的薄唇紧紧地抿在一起，他没办法与艾达保持距离，承受她冷漠的目光，他来不及等她在浣熊市、西班牙遇见他，他想让自己出现在艾达的生命中，他想将自己灵魂的颜色抹上艾达，他想让他的心脏紧密的与她相贴，他的理智……老天，在不需要在意彼此立场的时候，他的理智不起任何作用。

「早。」他在艾达注视着他几分钟后回过神来，他朝挑着眉的女间谍露出一个笑容，习惯性的倾身吻了吻她的唇角，对方有些讶异，但并没有躲闪。里昂眨了眨眼，这才反应过来自己似乎将与未来的她所养成的习惯带到了现在，他有些尴尬的揪了揪刘海，脸颊略微升温，「你的烧已经退了，但我想你还得继续吃点消炎药……你的伤还在痛吗？」

他的手指抚摸上艾达腰部的伤痕，轻柔的磨挲着那些绷带，一股亲吻的冲动从他的心中涌起，他喜欢亲吻这些疤痕，里昂想，就像是女间谍总喜欢让唇流连在他肩膀上的枪伤，他们都为了彼此在留下过深刻的印记。

「现在几点了？」艾达询问道，她又重新低下了头，以强硬的姿态继续拥抱着里昂。无边无尽的黑暗让她丧失了分辨时间的能力，她几乎要在这些逐步吞噬她的黑暗中迷失，而里昂，她垂下眼眸，里昂则是让她避免这一切发生的保障。

「八点？」里昂看了一眼手机说道，艾达为他的答案哼了哼，并没有动弹的预兆。他突然间想起自己昨天其实并没有必要与艾达进行争吵，即便是他不愿意，他也会在距离艾达足够远的情况下坠落至她的身边，但那倒是显得有些不尊重他的女间谍了，里昂摇了摇头，「你的伤可没有办法在出任务前痊愈。」他忍不住又这么说道。

艾达短暂的闭上双眼，她似乎像是在沉思些什么。当她的脑袋终于不用遭受发高烧的折磨，重新恢复冷静时，又开始为昨天的一切感到了不自在，她几次张了张想要说些什么，却在里昂的等待下将那些话咽回了喉咙中。这还是她第一次如此鲜明的对一个人感到眷恋，一种全新的感受，她想，她之前从来不认为这份杂糅的感情会如此的明显，她原本以为自己离开浣熊市后便能将这些抛弃……‘爱’或者其他的玩意，但实际的情况确实在重新遇见里昂后愈演愈烈。

她的。

艾达深吸一口气，在胸腔内的血液不断沸腾的情况中这么想到。

「我能够处理好。」她放松了紧绷的神经，满不在乎的说道，这不是她第一次在伤势未好的情况下进行任务，也永远不是最后一次，「我想我应该能够相信你的专业性，肯尼迪特工。」她不知道他们未来的关系与相处方式，但现在这样也不坏，他会是她的，而她现在所需要做的则是耐心的等待着与里昂的再度相遇，希望那不会是个糟糕透顶的情况，老实说那名小警察可没有这名特工擅长于解决麻烦。

「当然、毫无疑问。」里昂被女间谍突如其来的信任吓了一跳，随后又沉稳的给出答复。他拍了拍艾达的手臂示意她放松力道，他从床上坐了起来，带有着些许斑驳疤痕的精壮背肌展露在她面前，她皱着眉伸手抚摸过其中一道，感受着那些凹凸不平的质感。

「是我……」她有些不确定的开口。

「是你想象的那样。」里昂说道，低着头注视着手机的屏幕，摇着脑袋的同时刘海随之晃动着，「即便是我也总会有不小心的时候，」他苦笑一声，在艾达的手指滑向另一道伤痕的时候轻微的颤动着，「但那个……」他低声的解释着那些像是枪伤，却没有枪伤那般严重的伤痕，「是我为了拯救一名昏迷不醒的睡美人得到的。」

他忽然间打趣的说道，挑起了眉毛。他脸上改变的笑意让艾达皱了皱眉，明显的暗示让她一瞬间就联想到了自己，大概是未来的某次经历，她若有所思的想着，这么说她又被她保护了一次？并且挡下了如此之多的……她摇了摇头，他没有必要这么做。

在一般情况下特工的职责让他在保护幸存者的时候会率先选择攻击生化武器，他会以进攻的手段作为最基本的方式，无论是面对感染者还是暴君……但艾达不一样，保护艾达并不是出自于责任，而是他自身的本能——他不在乎是否能够解决掉生化武器，只在意他能否为艾达遮挡住一切的伤害。

「一如既往。」艾达轻哼一声。

「什么？」里昂眨了眨眼，他并没有听清艾达的那句话，对方很快结束了抚摸着他的动作，转而将放置在一旁的睡衣扔给他，罩在了他的脑袋上，在睡觉时被艾达压住的睡衣沾染上了她好闻的味道，似乎还带着她的体温，「吃完早餐后我会帮你更换绷带……方便告诉我你的任务地点吗？」

「你不知道？」同样从床上爬起来的艾达有些讶异的询问，她揉着自己的太阳穴，为终于缓解的头痛长舒一口气，「我以为来自未来。」

「但我没有……我没办法调查出什么有关于你的事情……」里昂有些踌躇的说道，他很清楚艾达一向不喜欢有人利用职权调查她，他仔细的观察着女间谍的面部表情，再没有发现明显的怒意后继续说道，「我够调查出来一些不明确的消息，我……我只是想要确认你是否活着。」

他在结束了作为特工的训练后没有停歇过调查艾达的一切，他想要更深的了解她，或是抱着一丝她还活着的希望……天知道他在西班牙再度遇见她时有多么的惊讶和愉悦，她还活着这件事像是头奖般的将他砸的晕乎乎，他迫不及待的想要说些什么，但所有的话都被冰冷的立场与界限隔绝在了疼痛的胸口。

「如果你不愿意说，行吧，我们跳过这个问题。」里昂紧接着说道，他穿好了睡衣，跟随在艾达身后摇摇摆摆的进入浴室，却被打算洗澡的女间谍一把退了出来，「等等……」他将那些沐浴露摆放在了一个方便拿取的位置，甚至是帮助她挤好了牙膏，他喜欢为艾达做这些琐碎的事情，他想他今后可能并没有这样的机会了。

女间谍一只手叉腰倚在洗手台前注视着他，这让里昂的动作开始不自然起来，他听见了对方一声戏谑的轻笑，很熟悉，他想，耳朵微微泛起了红色，他又像是嘀咕了些什么，像是再三强调那些毛巾和换洗衣物的位置，随后有点尴尬的摸了摸鼻子在艾达的‘注视’下离开浴室。

他得先找出医药箱，他敢打赌那些缝线需要重新更换了。里昂一边思索着一边走下楼，然后是准备早餐……培根煎蛋怎么样？


	60. Chapter 60

纱布下面的伤口仍然是一副惨状，里昂抚摸过那些与周遭泛起不一样红肿的伤痕皱了皱眉，在有限的药物作用下，想要在短短的三天时间好透基本不太可能，他有些想要询问艾达这究竟痛不痛，但在女间谍一脸冷漠的表情中打消了这个念头，他翻了翻医药箱，这次没忘记将止痛片交给她。

「不用了。」艾达皱着眉拒绝，她并不至于连一点疼痛都忍耐不了。她坐在沙发上，而里昂则半蹲在她面前查看着那些扭曲的缝线，他开始为她消毒，艾达能够感受到冰冷的双氧水冲洗过她的伤口，刺痛让她不自觉的发出一声闷哼，「我说过我不需要止痛药。」

艾达抿紧唇拒绝那片抵在了嘴边的药片，疼痛能够令她保持清醒，毫无疑问。

里昂叹了口气，他向来是很清楚女间谍对于止痛药的拒绝态度，他迫不得已只能将药片放在一旁。他凑近她，开始将那些染血的旧缝线往外抽，他尽可能的放轻柔了力道，但这仍然让艾达冷汗津津，她在缝线被完全拆掉后轻叹一口气，里昂扭紧了眉头注视着她与周围光滑皮肤所不同的丑陋伤痕，指尖有些颤动。

他不应该让艾达遭受着这些，他想，他本该在浣熊市带着她一同逃离，如果他没有追上她……但那样他就无法保护她，他只是——如果他能够早点知道艾达并没有死，而不是带着她的亲吻与那句虚弱的‘活下去’挣扎着，强迫自己秉去那些悲怆执行着女间谍最后的愿望……他沉重的喘了口气，他确实是活下来了，却带着被撕裂的心脏来到了另一个地狱。

「这可能会有点痛。」他沉闷的提醒道，第一针的缝合在艾达还未反应过来的时候展开。女间谍猛然间揪紧了他的发丝，她感受着他逐渐的缝合她被撕裂的皮肤，很痛，却是能够忍受的范围，除了她的视觉外，这些伤势甚至比不上她三年前的那次任务所出的意外。

起居室内重新安静下来，里昂将精力都集中在了为她缝合伤口这件事情上，没有嘀咕着其他的话语。她深吸一口气试图平稳自己的呼吸，生化武器，她想，假使她再度遇见造成这些伤口的家伙……她其实也不确定自己是否能从又一次的任务中活下来，她可能会死，但那又如何，正如她所说的，她别无选择。

「好了。」里昂仔细的为她缠上绷带，这么说道。他注视着那些伤口，最终探身轻轻地吻在了上面。艾达微微抖动了一下，并没有躲避，沐浴露的清香与浓烈的药水味传入他的鼻腔，他安静的推开，给予了女间谍扣好扣子的空间，「它们并不能在你出任务时好透，不过应该不会产生太大的影响，但你的眼睛……」他有些犹豫的说道，伸出手在她的面前挥舞了几下。

「还是看不见。」艾达冷静的回答，她睁着眼，面前的一片漆黑让她感到疲惫。她不太喜欢里昂对待她小心翼翼的态度，但在对方再自然不过的表现照顾下只能够将这个想法深压在心底，她无比的想要扯动嘴角去讥讽里昂，让男人能够清晰的意识到她并不是玻璃制品。

「该死，但医生说你能够缓慢的恢复……」里昂又有些不甘心的说道，他的目光扫视过艾达额前的碎发，她浓密抖动的睫毛，最后落在了她无神的双眼上。他伸出手缓慢的捧起她的脸颊，一眨不眨的注视着她的双眼，他更喜欢这双金褐色的眼眸闪烁起光芒的样子，她戏谑、挑弄的风情，「我们还有多久时……时……」

艾达握住了他的手腕，她偏过头像是将一个不明显的吻落在了他的手心，这让里昂浑身一震显得无比坚硬，他感受着她柔软的嘴唇摩擦在手心的触感，呼吸有些紧张的急促，对方在进行了这一系列的动作后又往后仰了仰，漠然的重新拉开微弱的距离。

这简直就像是一个好玩的开关，艾达为里昂像标枪般僵硬的身体感到好笑，他结结巴巴的模样一定是有趣极了，可惜她现在无法看见。他总是会对她刻意的亲密和逗弄露出这样的反应，他对于这些向来都是羞赧的不知所措，真可爱，她想，他对于她熟悉的了解让她产生了些许先入为主的错觉，让她在面对他时总会有些不自在和不知所措。

「我们还有半天的时间，你是时候该换上另一件衣服了，里昂。」她拍了拍他的脸颊说道，手指摩擦过他下巴的胡茬，顺势刮了刮他的下颚。她从沙发上站起来，就像是正常人一般无比顺利的绕过那些家具走上楼梯。里昂愣在原地摸了摸自己的下巴，等等，半天？

里昂已经不会为艾达为他额外准备的衣服感到讶异了，他穿上了那件紧身的战术T恤，随后套紧了背带式枪套，他松了松紧压他胸膛的那条带子，将两把手枪塞在了腋下的枪套中。他又调整了一下战术绑腿包，对所有的扣带进行了反复的确认。全副武装，但对于他来说并不需要如此的麻烦，通常情况下只需要给予他一把手枪和足够的弹药就可以了。噢，最好还能够有一把突击步枪，毕竟大型的生化武器可没有那么好解决……或者他的生存小刀？里昂将刀抛至在空中后接过，放置在了刀套中。

「我们下一步该做些什么？」当他换上那套衣服之后，又变回了那名沉稳疲惫的特工，他注意到了艾达身上与他相同款式的战术衣，目光短暂的停留在她被紧身衣所包裹住的纤细精干的腰部，还有漂亮的马甲线与不怎么明显的腹肌线条，他清了清嗓，走上前为她调整好有些歪斜的背带。

「这是地点。」艾达扔给他一个纸条，上面潦草的字迹很显然是属于她的。这么说是通话？里昂在第一时间推测出来，她与她的雇主进行了电话通讯，得到了这个地点……但这怎么看也不像是存在病毒，爆发生化危机的区域，他有些疑惑，迟迟的站在原地没有动弹。

艾达将脚边的武器箱提起来，她打开了玄关的大门才发现里昂并没有跟上来，她偏过头叫了一声，有些发愣的特工这才回过神来，他往艾达的方向跑去，攥紧了那张纸条，不知道该不该将疑惑询问出口。

「怎么了？」艾达敏锐的察觉到了什么，她走进车库打开了后尾箱将武器扔了进去，随后才朝踌躇的特工哼了哼。他后悔了吗？艾达忍不住想到，后悔以一名特工的身份帮助国际间谍执行任务，甚至是夺取病毒样本——她想她能够简单的猜测到里昂的工作，他大概是帮助政府回收样本，或是摧毁病毒的那一类特工，专业解决各种生化武器相关的问题，而他现在却要与他的初衷背道而驰，极为讽刺。

「没什么，所以这个地点是？」里昂钻进了驾驶位，他并不知道艾达在想些什么，但对方嘴角所露出的嗤笑应该是他所认为的那样，他见过这个笑容，毫无疑问，甚至是无数次，当时他们的关系还没有后来那般稳定，而是在亲密的厮磨与立场中不断挣扎着，「我只是，呃、从来不知道这个地点与生化恐怖袭击有关。」

「那只是我和直升机约定的地点，里昂。」艾达听着他如常的语气，这才反应过来他刚才那阵诡异的沉默并不是代表着后悔，他忽然间松了口气，像是胸口的一块巨石被猛地移开，她抿了抿唇露出了另一种笑容，随后摇下车窗，一只手撑着脑袋像是在‘看’风景，「说实话我也不太清楚最终的目的地在哪。」

「好吧。」里昂点了点头，他依旧是有些紧张。这不是他第一次与她一起执行任务，但……老天，这可是有关于生化武器，那些病毒，他注意到了她腰间的绳枪，棒极了，现在的他倒是不用可怜兮兮的望着她飞离的背影了，一旦他们之间的距离超出了限定范围，他就会自动的坠落在艾达的身边。

如果他能够在返回正确的时间段后依旧维持着这个体制怎么样，他的意思是，这样一来他也不用隔着一栋……几栋楼的沟壑眼巴巴的注视着艾达，随后他又为自己的妄想叹了口气，摇了摇头。他倒是很想放下自己的职责，遗忘那些见鬼的病毒与艾达待在一起，但他没有办法，他想他们都没有选择的权利。

艾达在汽车的引擎声中沉默着，她试图从转弯的角度来计算里昂的行径路线，窗外带有着凉意的风吹拂过她的脸颊，她将那些凌乱的黑发夹在耳后，冷汗让手上所穿戴的狙击用露指手套有些粘腻。她知道在面前等待着他们的会是什么，但没有任何情况会比浣熊市更加糟糕了，她偏过头将‘视线’长时间的停留在驾驶位的特工身上，他的气息与沉稳的呼吸声无由来的安抚了她的焦躁不安。

只要他们在一起……他们的合作默契十足，万无一失——很长的一段时间内，这个念头都一直伴随着艾达。


	61. Chapter 61

他是我的同伴。

里昂听见艾达对着电话那头的人这么解释道，她轻描淡写，像是并不愿意在解释这件事上多费口舌，随后她朝着他的方向漫不经心的‘瞥了一眼’，她又将这句话重复了一遍，在她的雇主，威斯克怀疑他的可信任度的时候。她缓慢的，近乎是在咀嚼着这个词，坚定，同时在挂断电话后勾起了嘴角，挑逗的笑容一闪而逝。里昂怔了怔，他有些怀疑这个词是不是艾达刻意的一语双关，同伴——伴侣。

他们沉默的坐在直升机上，里昂靠在窗边注视着地面状况，风吹拂起他金棕色柔顺的过长刘海，他眨了眨被发丝微微轻戳到的双眼，将注意力转移到艾达的身上。他恰巧对上了女间谍的视线，她随风飘动的黑色碎发遮挡住了她的小部分脸颊，让她看上去柔和极了。里昂贪婪的注视了一会，又在艾达嘴角轻挑的笑意中不自然的转过头，后知后觉才反应过来她根本看不见，也不会知道他正在偷偷注视着她。

这种感觉很奇特，他想，他在艾达的‘注视’中从自己的座位上站起来，朝她跨前一步重新坐在了她的身边，他的手臂紧挨着她，这让浑身紧绷的女间谍缓缓放松下来，他微微动了动手指抚上艾达的手背，他摩擦着她的指尖，这是一个‘我在你身边’的信号。

「我从未想过我会以这种方式参与历史……准确点说，是你的过去。」他低声在艾达耳边嘟囔着，女间谍屈起了食指与他的简单相扣。里昂望向她面无表情的脸颊，她继续笔直的坐在那‘目视前方’，他眨了眨眼，低头注视着他们交扣的手指，嘴角露出一抹笑容，「我总是想要更加的清楚了解你的过去……但你从来都不肯提起。」

他发出一声叹息，艾达总是将有关于自己的一切掩饰的极好，直至今日他才清楚对方究竟是以一种怎样的方式逃出浣熊市，又为此付出了些什么，她承受了太多的痛苦，里昂注视着她苍白纤细的手指，那种刀锋凌迟心脏的触感又重新回来了——也难怪她会在西班牙显现出那样的态度，像是克制住自己一般表露着冷漠，但她还是帮助了他，她没有辜负他的信任……他知道她不是那种间谍……他知道……

「你在紧张吗？」艾达忽然发出一声轻笑，在双目失明的情况下，她能够清晰的感受到里昂不明显的颤动，他刚才应该是舔了舔自己的唇，勾住她手指的力道稍微紧了紧，她当然不知道里昂内心翻涌而过的情感，只能够按照自己的意思理解，「我以为你是一名经验丰富的特工，里昂。」

「什么……但我可没有作为间谍进行过任务。」里昂一愣，顺势这么说道，他有些踌躇，不知道是否该告诉艾达这是他所不敢想的事情，他无比庆幸现在的他不需要去考虑那些见鬼的立场，而艾达，他想，他了解艾达，他们也从来没有真正的对立过，「这有点……」

「接受不了？」艾达紧接着说道，她不太了解这名特工，但从她对那名小警察的认识来看，他在某些方面有着意外固执的坚持，正义感十足，典型的拥有个人英雄主义的美国人，她嗤笑一声，却不得不认为里昂的这点令人心动，善良的小警察，她哼了哼，这么想。

「不，我只是……」他突然间扭头望向艾达，灼热的视线让女间谍在半分钟后不自然的躲避着，里昂微微瞪大双眼，是他想象的那样吗，艾达对于他的选择抱有着怀疑，「我只是在想接下来要怎么办，毕竟现在我可没有政府作为后援，甚至连FOS都没有。」

「Free on steamer？」艾达随口询问道，用来打发无聊的飞行时间。

「Field Operation Support。」里昂老老实实的回答，他不太清楚这个部门是什么时候成立的，或许是在浣熊市之前，而后来才逐渐的转变为反生化危机的信息枢纽中心，「行吧，这个缩写确实很容易让人联想到贸易方面的问题。」

她只是有些心不在焉的随便找了个合适的按上去，仅此而已。艾达顿了顿，倒也没有做过多的解释。她偏过头像是想要朝窗户的方向望一眼，里昂被吹动的发丝划过她的脸颊，她为面前的一片漆黑，犹如脚踏钢丝前进的不确定感皱了皱眉。她才是需要发出询问的人，在失明的情况下她该怎么办，她能够凭借声音判断出丧尸或是其他生化武器的方位，然后呢，她要如何在类似于浣熊市的城镇中找到病毒样本，甚至是全身而退？

「别担心，医生说你能够随着时间缓慢的感知到光线，分辨出模糊的影像。」里昂犹豫了半分钟，还是忍不住说了些安抚的话，他知道艾达并不需要这些，脆弱这个词从来不会出现在艾达身上，她能够完美的处理好每一个特殊的状况，即便是在蓝翔市的时候——他叹了口气，但这能让她感觉好点，他想，索性展开了手掌将艾达整个握住，小心谨慎的与她十指相扣，两三秒后又很快的松开。

「只是有些不方便。」艾达转动着黯淡的眼珠，以一种冷漠的态度说道。她在直升机停稳后站了起来，载具并没有下降，这说明他们必须利用绳索才能抵达坚实的地面。她的表情重新冷硬起来，这让她看起来又变回了那名前往浣熊市夺取G病毒样本的间谍。

「等等，艾达——」里昂察觉到了她的动作，在还没来得及继续说一些什么前，掏出绳枪的女间谍早已从直升机上一跃而下，他的心脏为了恐惧而剧烈晃动着，直到注视着艾达顺利的落地后才缓慢的松了口气，老天，他怎么不知道她会这么乱来？里昂嘀咕着，顺着直升机投下的绳索滑了下去，站定在艾达的身边。

他抬起头，直升机在他们跳落后没有犹豫的上升离去，里昂将武器箱放置在脚边，将霰弹枪交给了艾达。在看不见得情况下，拥有着大范围火力的枪械用起来会比较的顺手，他注意到了武器箱中的狙击枪，上帝，他真不知道艾达究竟要怎样使用它。

「我帮你把弹药放在这里。」他拍了拍艾达的绑腿包，将霰弹枪的子弹塞了进去，「别动。」他在艾达准备行动前出声阻止道，他将刀套稳稳的绑在了她大腿的另一侧，随后又仔细的为她检查了腋下的枪械，确保万无一失，随后他又盯着两枚手雷发呆，想着该怎样将他们挂在艾达的腰上。

「你怎么不干脆将所有的枪械都给我背着算了？」艾达低声的打趣道，她的手指抚摸过那些子弹与绑腿的刀套，确认自己能够在第一时间将它顺畅的拔出来。她闻到了类似于浣熊市所充斥着腐臭味，她不明白威斯克在获得了G病毒样本后还想让她回收些什么……但无所谓，她并不会去追问雇主的隐私。

「嘿，我只是……」里昂不好意思的摸了摸鼻子，发出了几声讪笑。他将准备为艾达挂上的手雷塞进自己的口袋中，随后开始将入目的一切告知身侧的女间谍，「我们站在一条街道上，以道路两旁的建筑物来看……这里应该是商业区，我想你应该听见了那些令人不愉快的声音，丧尸，目前为止我能看到五只……六只……我听说这个城镇，似乎是由于有毒的化工原料泄露……哈，美国政府。」

「而你却在为他们工作。」艾达讥讽的说道，她侧身无比自然的躲过了撞上护栏的车辆，往前走了几步，她看上去表现的太过于自然，这甚至让里昂开始怀疑她的眼睛是否开始好转，随后又在她扭过头，一脸询问的等待着他的时候打消了这个想法。

「是，但这并不代表我认同他们的做法。」里昂的嗓音中带上了无法挥去的疲倦，他晃了晃脑袋为自己无法选择的命运感到无奈，「那么现在我们该往哪走？别告诉我又是一个地下研究所……」

「城镇中心的行政办公塔楼……我只知道这么多。」艾达回答道，没有试图隐瞒，就像是他们之间的合作再自然不过。她认为她很难做到完全信任一个人，但里昂显然是她人生中的意外，她抬脚往前走去，却在里昂猛然的拉扯下烦躁的偏过头，「你习惯在任务中手拉手吗，肯尼迪特工？」

她虽然看不见了，但移动对于她来说没有任何问题，她有着在完全黑暗的环境中执行任务的经验。

「不，只是……你走反了，艾达。」里昂松开了手，低声的解释道，「如果你要去城镇中心，我们得走这边，呃、路标上说的。」他在艾达缄默的注视下不自然的补充道。

艾达又‘望’了他一会，转身朝里昂示意的方向迈出一步。


	62. Chapter 62

艾达的每一步都走的很稳。

这对于一名双目失明的人来说有些不可思议，里昂不太清楚她是如何在漆黑一片的环境中让踏出去的步伐如此自然，甚至没有带上一丁点的试探。如果是他肯定不行，他想，特别还是在这样的情况下，所有的一切在生化战场中都是未知数，即便是有了双眼，你也很难判断阴影处究竟是否藏有敌人，更别提变异的感染者，巨型生化武器……他突然间发出一声叹息，在他所经历过的映照下，T病毒已经成为了最为简单解决的前菜。

「艾达！」他低声叫道，女间谍在他还未举枪之前就已经率先扣动扳机，子弹击打在了从前方缓步走来的丧尸的肩膀上，她在根据声音判断敌人的方位，里昂皱了皱眉，她习惯性的瞄准头部，但很难准确的把握住每一名感染者的身高差距。

她尝试了四发子弹，在消音器的掩盖下并未吸引更多的感染者，一发命中胸口，两发肩膀，最后一发在她精密的调整下射穿了对方的脑袋。伸出双手朝他们跌跌撞撞走来的丧尸沉重的前倾倒在了地上，腐臭的污血混合着脑浆流淌出来。

「漂亮。」里昂忍不住赞叹道，这就是他的艾达，他勾起嘴角，即便是在双目失明的情况下，依旧战斗力十足的女间谍。他注视着艾达扭动手腕将枪口对准另外一只，动作无比的顺畅没有丝毫的犹豫，随后里昂跨前一步，他的手臂在一瞬间与艾达相互摩擦，然后是弥漫开的硝烟味，接二连三的倒地声传入艾达的耳膜。

她与他靠的有些近了，这让艾达能够明显的听见他的呼吸声，沉稳有力，与浣熊市那会完全不一样，她很清楚那名小警察在压抑着自己的恐惧，而这名特工却对此刻却为此表现的稀松平常，那些腐烂丑陋，朝他们扑来的感染者无法惹来他更大的情绪波动。他习惯性的压低了呼吸声，此刻她大概能猜出她与里昂第一次见面时对方的表现，那是为了应对感染者，而非人类敌人所养成的习惯。

「你不会相信我究竟应付过多少这些玩意。」里昂低声说道，同时提醒着艾达注意绕过挡在前方的车辆，「我操蛋的生活……」他叹了口气，双手握枪成警惕的姿势跟随在女间谍的身边，他的视线时不时的左右移动，注视着那些并未察觉他们的存在，站在原地不动，发出低吼的丧尸，「你所无法想象的病毒与感染方式，像是——」

「像是？」一分钟没能够等到里昂的下文，艾达忍不住询问道，她发誓她这么做只是为了分散一下自己的注意力，而非真的想要从这名特工的嘴中套出些什么。

「没什么。」他又无法将那些说出口了，里昂皱了皱眉，那股不可抗拒的外力依旧在阻止他将未来发生的一切脱口而出，他深吸了口气，抓住了艾达的手腕，里昂用力一扯，没来得及反抗的女间谍便随着他的力道改变的行进方向，在差点被绊倒的情况下走上了几节台阶。

「什么？」艾达在无法看见的情况下只能够顺着里昂的力道走动，随后她听见玻璃碎裂的声响，门被里昂猛地踹开，对方带着她小心翼翼的绕过那些玻璃碎片，走进了一栋建筑物中，尸臭味依旧蔓延在他们四周，「我们到了？」

「没有。」里昂在艾达准备动弹时再度将她扯至自己的身边，他抬起手不顾对方的反抗捂住了她的嘴巴，他屏住了呼吸，注视着不远处四处张望的追踪者，他尽可能的让他们被建筑物所遮蔽住，他的胸腔第一次因为紧张产生的急促呼吸而剧烈起伏着，他加大了捂紧艾达嘴巴的力道，这让她有些呼吸困难。

但她明智的没有动弹，沉重的脚步声令她感到了毛骨悚然的危机感，她记得这个，她在浣熊市曾经遭遇过，那家伙穿着一件军绿色的大衣撞塌了走廊的墙壁，它紧紧地掐住里昂就像是要将他的脑袋如同西瓜般的捏碎，她扶住了里昂紧捂着她的手臂，冷汗在一片漆黑的环境中悄然流淌下来。

「看起来它只是路过。」几分钟，可能有几个世纪那么长的时间，里昂终于在对方离去后松开了手，艾达终于能够大口的喘着气，她的肺部重新被氧气所充斥，她揉了揉自己被捂痛的下半张脸，递给了里昂一个疑惑不解的眼神。

「那是什么？」她轻声询问道，未知的事物总是会让人感到焦躁不安，如果真的是她想象的那样——艾达的手指无意识的抚上自己伤口处的绷带，她需要再一次面对这个差点令她送命的生化武器，而这次她甚至还瞎了。

「之前我只是单纯的听说过这种型号的追踪者……」里昂在艾达又重复了一遍问题之后才这么回答道，他没有太大的讶异或是别的感触，却开始深深地为身边的女间谍感到担忧，她看不见了，在加上那只虎视眈眈的巨型生化武器，这会让她的任务变得困难重重，「这还是我第一次见。」

「追踪者。」艾达重复着这个词，她重新正色想要走出建筑物，却又被里昂一把抓住。

「抱歉……」他的动作总是会先他的话语一步行动，里昂有些尴尬的道着歉，他松开了手，又往建筑物内后退了几步，「我想我们能够从这个购物中心的内部穿过，我是指……这总比在大街上随时可能会再度遭遇那家伙要安全得多，虽然……」他注意到倒在角落的尸体，趴在前台上的那一只摇摇摆摆的站起来，血污从她腐烂裸露的牙床中渗出来，她的胸腔近乎被啃空了，「这里的丧尸可能会比外面还要多。」

「你了解它。」艾达谨慎的说道，她舔了舔唇，肾上腺素让她的心脏跳动的更加快速，她没办法直观地注视着会令里昂突然变得无比严肃的追踪者，但细微的恐惧依旧缓慢的从心底冒出来。

「别担心，我遭遇过更糟的。」里昂朝艾达扯动嘴角露出一个笑容，半秒钟后反应过来她并不能够看见后伸出手抚摸上她的小手臂，他学着在浣熊市时艾达安抚他的动作，他掌心的温度让女间谍震了一怔，同时缓慢的冷静下来。这还是她第二次抵达生化战场，他能够理解，他的意思是，第一次出任务的他可比艾达紧张多了。假使他处于艾达此刻的状况，他可能会比她表现的还要糟糕。

里昂一脚踩上了那只摇摇摆摆从前台爬出来，倒在地上的丧尸的脑袋，艾达只能够听见稀烂的声响，她眨了眨无神的双眼，为里昂的举动感到疑惑……她看不见他做了些什么，该死。

「它们的脑袋很脆弱。」里昂低头看了一眼被他踩碎的丧尸的脑袋，这么解释道，浣熊市时他还没学会近距离的与这些玩意交战，同时对于他们沾满了病毒的唾液感到恐惧，而现在他已经能够很好的处理这些小问题了，随后他又想起了艾达踩着高跟的靴子做出这一动作的表现，为她此刻皱眉的不赞同挑了挑眉，「握紧你的枪，小心脚下。」

他刚才的那句话带着安抚与无奈，这时艾达才真正了解到他是一名在生化战场身经百战的战士。

「你知道这家购物中心的后门在哪？」脚步声在她四周空荡的回响着，原本停滞在原地发出无意义呻吟的丧尸缓步的朝他们走来，在失去视力的情况下，那些丧尸恶心的声响就显得更加明显了，她闻到了血腥味、非常浓厚的血腥味，这一下子就让她绷紧了身体，不得不说些什么来转移注意力。

「不，但我们能够顺着紧急出口的标识走。」里昂耸了耸肩，他向来不在意这些，对于道路的选择从来是看情况而定，他开枪悄然无息的赶在艾达有动作前解决了远处摇晃着的三名丧尸，一如既往的精准枪法，里昂摇了摇头，他总没办法摆脱这些，他想。

他说话了，这很好，他就在她身边。艾达挪动着脚步，为地面粘腻的湿滑蹙着眉，她像是踩到了一节如同肠子般的东西，她条件反射的移动准星，又在反应过来时发现不过是自己太过于紧张了，她觉察了里昂的动作，他开了几枪，但她却无法看见所发生的一切，细微的流水声干扰了她的判断。

「雕塑。」里昂就像是透过艾达细微变化的表情了解到了她在想些什么，低声的解释道。他们来到了购物中心的中央广场，雕塑的装置似乎还在运转，这让里昂回忆起了前台遭遇的女性丧尸，他知道用这个词有些奇怪，但那只丧尸确实很新鲜，并没有如同本该有的那般脸上挂着腐烂的肉块，这说明这场袭击是在前不久才发生的，该死，「绕过去……」他提议道。


	63. Chapter 63

里昂偏过头看了一眼艾达，后者正麻利快速的更换弹匣，发出‘咔哒’一声的脆响。她一向调整的很快，特工想，她可不是一名需要他照顾的女孩，里昂为艾达曾经的戏谑的嗤笑摇了摇头，但他可没办法真的对她坐视不理，他的目光总会在战场上追随着她，注视着她的一举一动……这是十几年的时间所养成的习惯。

「你还好吗？」他还是忍不住这么询问道，他试图从艾达面无表情的脸颊上了解她此刻的状态，他回想起了艾达曾经在浣熊市的表现，几天前，他眨了眨眼，她还在因为病毒所产生的怪物惊慌失措，他抬腿将一只试图靠近他们的丧尸踹飞，后者沉闷的撞击在货架上，倒地后再尝试着摇摇摆摆继续站起来的同时被里昂击碎了脑袋。

「很好。」除了她什么都看不见之外。艾达简短的给予答复，与里昂的合作让她舒服极了，她想，正如之前所感受的，这名特工总是能找到彼此最为契合的配合方式，同样也等同于可靠，她与里昂交错步伐，特工放心的将后背的敌人交给她。他在信任着她的实力，即便他很清楚她暂时性的失明了。

当她习惯于战斗的节奏时，一切又变得简单起来，不用直视那些丧尸恶心的样貌实在是减轻了不少的压力，他们彼此后背相抵，里昂炽热的温度顺着紧身战术T恤传达至她这，艾达发现自己心脏的跳动变得更加快速了——不是因为恐惧，而是在战斗途中肾上腺飙升的兴奋，她也注意到里昂此时与她相同的状态，她的听觉在失去视力后变得更加敏锐了。

「老实说我还是认为你不该选择在此刻执行任务。」里昂偏移枪口对准侧面，两发，穿透，三名丧尸倒地，脑浆与污血缓慢的在地面扩散开了，老实说他有点想念C病毒了，里昂带了些打趣与自嘲的想，最起码那些丧尸在击杀后会融化消失，而非扭曲的倒在地面上，随后他又想起了如同迷雾般在空气中散播的病毒，脸色沉了下来。

「我想我应该比你了解我自己的状况，肯尼迪特工。」艾达忽然间发现自己有些喜欢咬着他的职称称呼他，带出些许戏谑的味道。她感受到了里昂短暂停留在她身上的目光，随后是无奈的叹息声，他叹了多少次？艾达有些无所事事的想到，四周重新变得静谧，丧尸的威胁也暂且消失了。

「一个小建议。」里昂在发现了艾达的语气中没有任何的不满后才顺势回答道，他原以为女间谍需要一个适应期……像是他所进行的特工训练那般，但艾达显然没有太多的时间，「我只是认为你该……行吧，我知道。」他耸了耸肩，艾达总是会挑着眉嘲笑他的固执，现在看来他们其实并没有太大的差别。

艾达如他意料中的挑起一边眉毛，倒也没继续追问些什么，继续朝前走去。她知道里昂的欲言又止代表了些什么，他回想起了未来的她……现在她开始对于未来他们相处的方式感到好奇了。艾达微微降低握枪的双手，她可能为脚底所能够踩到的血水蹙着眉，避开了倒在走道上的、腐烂的尸体。她原以为在丧尸数量过多的情况下，她与里昂会更像是被捕食者所包围住的猎物，不过事情总会超乎她的预计。

「虽然说解决它们很简单，就像是在游乐园蒙着眼睛去射击那些气球。」里昂打趣的添了一句，试图缓解艾达的压力。

「那蠢透了，里昂。」艾达轻笑了一声说道，「但我不介意试一试，如果你肯站在气球底下的话。」

「行，等我们完成这次任务。」里昂没有犹豫的沉声应到，他从来没想过与艾达同时出现在生化战场是能够用到‘我们’这个词，他每走一步就像是跨过彼此间的沟壑，「希望你不会一枪崩掉了我的脑袋。」

「那么我现在是不是该询问一下你保险的受益人写的是谁？」她配合起那名特工无头无脑的聊着天，他们走在尸横遍布的购物中心内，闲庭信步，她敢打赌她在浣熊市的心理状况可与现在完全不一样——这有点像是里昂……那名小警察帮助她解决爬到她身上的怪物，她被他一把抱在怀中的那会，或是如同她注视着里昂在解决了下水道那只巨大的鳄鱼，脸上扬起孩子气笑容的时候——她眨了眨眼，像是感受到了极其微弱的光芒。

「我想你该猜到了，还有我的遗嘱，你知道我们、特工，都会提前为自己准备好一份遗嘱。」他们谁都不确定自己是否能够安然无恙的从生化战场中活着回来，说实话他可不太喜欢那份遗嘱，他敢打赌自己银行的存款还不到艾达账户的零头，他甚至思索过准备上一枚可能永远都无法送出的戒指，「那是什么？」

「你在问我？」艾达顺势接过了里昂的另一个话题，她不想对他之前的那一句话发表任何的看法，那太沉重了，她想，她从来没有被人如此的……牵挂过，她跟随着里昂停下了脚步，同时绷紧了神经，「是什么？」她紧问道。

「隔离带？」里昂顿了顿有些犹豫的说道，本该是连接着购物中心两栋建筑的中间被粗糙的栅栏所阻隔，将这些卷闸门放下来的幸存者甚至还进行了加固，但那毫无用处，随后里昂注视着铁栏那头被关押的丧尸皱了皱眉，数量比想象中的要多得多，他后退一步，距离他最近，敏锐的感受到些许异动的丧尸僵硬的转过头，它们嘶吼着朝他摇摇摆摆的走来，僵硬的手掌拍击在卷闸门上，「看起来我们必须选择另一条道路了。」

「别告诉我是下水道，特工。」艾达也明智的后退一步，她看不见，但丧尸的咆哮声交叠在一起几乎吵着她的脑袋嗡嗡直叫。

「这是一个不错的建议。」里昂低声的笑了笑，他拍了拍艾达的手臂示意她跟上他，购物中心的格局不算复杂，凭借着直觉寻找到路不算困难，里昂回头看了一眼，经过加固的卷闸门在越来越的丧尸的拍几下显得岌岌可危，「我们可以从地下停车场穿过……你认为电梯还能够使用吗？好极了，我看到紧急出口了。」

无法看见的艾达只能够紧跟在里昂的身后，她听见卷闸门被破坏所发出的‘嘎吱’声响，克制住了自己回头的欲望。她握紧了手枪，在听见里昂低吼着‘朝右拐’的时候没有丝毫的犹豫，她不自觉的加快了奔跑的步伐，卷闸门沉重的倒地声回荡在四周，然后是里昂暗骂的一声‘见鬼，它们将那玩意整个卸下来了’。更多的枪声传入她的耳膜，与丧尸饥饿的怒吼声混杂在一起，子弹如雨点般倾泻而出，里昂在她踌躇着减缓脚步时推了一把她的后背。

他一直在她的后面。对方的手劲让试图等待着他的艾达松了口气，她加快了速度，差点被地面上趴着的尸体绊倒，一只冰冷的手猛地抓住了她的脚踝，她还没来得及挣扎，子弹的扫射便将那家伙的手腕碾断。里昂在她身边喘了口气，丧尸交错的脚步声愈加的明显，它们正追在他们身后，大量的、以特工的表现来数量起码是三四十只以上。

突击步枪的弹道突然间发生了改变，里昂就像是朝着天花板与墙壁射击了一梭子弹，这轻而易举的令艾达回想起了曾经在浣熊市遭遇过的怪物，拥有着不科学提醒的蜘蛛、沿着墙壁攀爬的G病毒幼体和舔食者，每一个的出现都会让状况变得无比糟糕。

但这又有些奇怪了，在失明的情况下，她根本没办法完整的注视着危机的靠近，不确定感与恐慌持续笼罩着她，里昂正忙着开枪，可艾达总感觉他们之间像是隔了一层水雾，失去的视觉就像是让她只身走进了另一个世界。

「三点钟，艾达！」里昂的吼叫让她回过神来，她按照对方的描述条件反射的开枪，她击中了些什么，她想，她听见了一声惨叫，随后是攀爬在墙壁上让人难以忍受的声响，里昂咒骂道，他猛地勒住她的腰撞进了紧急出口的防盗门后，在进入的下一秒转身将门反扣，一两声沉闷的声响示意艾达追击在他们身后的怪物撞在了门上。

「是什么？」艾达冷静的询问道，她除了奔跑外什么都不知道，甚至由于失去视力而产生了没有必要的恐慌，任何人类在追逐中都会出现的心理状态。

「有那么一两只糟糕的玩意。T病毒的二次变异……但时间有限，所以不太完整。」里昂检查了一下门锁的坚固性，随后解释道。然后他想起了艾达本该需要一个人应付这些家伙，又为自己不适时的出现感到庆幸，「所以你的眼睛——」他注意到了艾达流畅的动作，有点欲言又止。

「就像是你说的，缓慢恢复。」艾达眨了眨眼，刚才零星出现的微弱光芒已经消失了，现在她又回到了一片黑暗中。这大概是因为紧急出口的光线问题，她想，「有什么问题吗？」她为里昂长时间停留在她身上的视线询问道。

「没什么。」他收回了自己在艾达眼前摇晃着的手指，嘟囔着应道，「走吧。」


	64. Chapter 64

他们沉默着走下楼梯，里昂正在为他的突击步枪更换弹匣，他慢一步跟随在艾达身后，整条走廊只剩下他们沉重的呼吸声。艾达在黑暗的环境中摸索着走下每一节台阶，她皱了皱眉，尽可能的忽视那些不确定感，她固执地不去扶楼梯的扶手，即便她总是认为自己的下一步会踏入深渊。

她又感觉自己的伤口有些痛了，它们在她的奔跑中被重新撕扯开，她的手不明显的覆上绑有绷带的腹部，深吸一口气。她现在迫切的想要将它进行重新包扎，或是吃上一两片止痛药忽视它们的抗议直到工作结束。

里昂敏锐的注意到了她不着痕迹的动作，双唇上下碰撞的动了动试图说些什么，却又将关心的话咽了回去。他从任务开始前就一直在为艾达感到担忧，他知道她不需要这些，他摇了摇头，重新注视着女间谍挺拔的背影，她总是习惯于独自承担，他忽然间又在口袋中四处翻找了一下，将止痛药的药瓶紧紧地捏在手心中，犹豫不决。

艾达在抵达最后一节台阶时踉跄了一下，她咬着牙没有说些什么，尽可能的重新维持住自己的身体平衡。她抬手试探性的朝前摸索着，直到能够推开面前的防火门。曾经在浣熊市下水道所遭遇的一切涌上她的脑海，她的胃因为接下来可能遭遇的怪物抽搐了一下，变异的蜘蛛还是鳄鱼？

她身后的特工猛地踏前一步替踌躇的她推开了门，他紧挨着她，他的胸膛贴上了她的后背，过热的体温传了过来，带着令人安心的气息。

「看来停车场的状况还不错。」里昂低声的在她耳边说道，他像是故意朝她凑近，令艾达在走动期间能够时不时的触碰到他的手臂，他一直在尝试着朝她表达同一个信息，‘他会一直在她的身边’。

几只丧尸缓步的从阴影中走出来，意料之中，里昂想，他迅速的环视四周，很快就找到了前往另一条出口的路线。如果他能够在这里偷一辆车……里昂注视着面前停放的载具思索道，这样他们就能够以最快的速度抵达市政办公大楼。但汽车的引擎声会吸引沿路上所有丧尸的注意力，甚至是那名追踪者，他了解它们，追踪者会完成命令前对你紧追不舍，希望它得到的命令并非是杀了他们。

「这就是你所认为的还不错？」她看不见，但她还是能够凭借着声音判断丧尸的数目，然后是汽车警报器，不知道那个不长眼的丧尸不小心被绊倒在了车上将其引发，刺耳的声响在一瞬间充斥了静谧的停车场，「或者说运气还不错？」

「一点小意外。」里昂为突如其来的报警器这么说道，他条件反射的跨前一步遮挡在艾达的前面，就像是在浣熊市那会他总是坚持的那样。汽车的报警器持续的时间足够将停车场内所有的丧尸吸引过来，他谨慎的举起手枪，准星晃动计算着该瞄准哪一只。

「别紧张。」艾达拍了拍里昂的后腰，尽可能让自己的语气显得轻佻轻松，「我们所需要的只是穿过停车场，而不是清扫里面的丧尸。」她通常在任务中都会选择尽可能的避开麻烦，而里昂，她‘望’了他一眼，特工似乎更喜欢先将麻烦解决再继续任务，这或许与他的职业有关，她甚至怀疑在有时间的情况下，他还会愿意寻找一下幸存者。

「听你的。」里昂应道，转身在丧尸的逐步包围下选择了更加接近于出口道路的突破口。他率先开枪，随后是艾达，女间谍就像是以他作为参考判断丧尸的方位及身距。没办法做到太过于精准，但依旧是减轻了部分的压力，她就像是在朝他证明着她并没有任何问题这一事实，这个念头忽然间窜入了里昂的脑海，他扯动嘴角露出了一个笑容，低声指挥着艾达那些丧尸位置。

只要他能够表达清楚，这名女间谍就从来不会让他感到失望，基本上需要一发试探性的子弹，那么下一发就能准确的击中丧尸的脑袋。他们就像是一支小型军队，嘶吼着扑上来的丧尸被一一解决，里昂始终维持了能够让艾达在动作的间隙触碰到他的距离，移动着脚步挑选着最为轻松的路线。

「你可以不用管我。」艾达突然间开口道，她知道自己可能限制住了里昂的发挥，让她的特工选择了更加稳健的打法。他时刻注意着她，甚至不肯离开她的身边半步，她没能够真正的看见，但也足够了解里昂的不拖泥带水的近战方式，假使他能够放开手脚，这些丧尸会以更快的速度被解决。

「快到了。」里昂答非所问，他永远不可能不管她，他想，倒也顺着艾达的要求往前快走了几步，他将枪口紧贴在丧尸的太阳穴，扣动扳机后立刻扭动手腕对准下一只，他忽然下蹲躲避对方的死亡拥抱，一枪顺着它的下颚崩去。

他右脚点地旋转半圈，肘击让身侧的一名丧尸的脑袋几乎变了形，艾达的射击紧接着跟上，她两枪解决了里昂背后的家伙，她的肩膀微微起伏着，「蒙眼射击，嗯？」她为里昂讶异的视线挑了挑眉，嘴角露出了笑容，「可惜那些并不是气球。」

艾达的子弹近乎是凶险的与他擦身而过，但却没有伤害到他一分一毫，她太清楚里昂的体型了，她甚至能够模拟出他做出任何动作时的轮廓，她不太肯定自己的子弹是是否能击中丧尸，但绝不会伤害到里昂。

「然后注意一下你自己的身后。」里昂投掷的匕首漂亮的命中了丧尸的双眉中央，他与艾达错身，弯腰又重新捡起了自己的匕首，他擦拭着上面的污血，「我们快到了。」

「真可惜。」艾达皱了皱眉这么说道。

「什么？」里昂有些疑惑的询问道，眨了眨眼。

她忽然间有些想要看清特工战斗的身姿，他在生化战场上的表现肯定会与平时不太一样。她刚才听见了几声重击，有些好奇里昂究竟是如何利用体术对付那些丧尸的，她从来没有为自己的失明感到如此的可惜。

「没什么。」她回避道，又为自己的想法有些嘲讽的嗤笑一声。

他们走出了昏暗的地下停车场，艾达恍惚间认为自己又能够感受到模糊的光线了，有些闪烁，她想，随后又听见了吱吱呀呀、属于接触不良的电流声。或许是路灯，她想，这么说她的视力确实是在持续的缓慢恢复。

「再拐过这条街我们就能够抵达行政办公塔楼了。」里昂将艾达的动作理解成了对于距离的询问，开口解释道，他又为艾达越过他直接往前走的动作歪歪脑袋，这一次她倒是没有走错路了，「天知道有些什么家伙在塔楼等着我们，但总比……」

艾达发现里昂很喜欢将一句话诉说一半，欲言又止，他总是用回忆般的语气说着，随后又戛然而止。她当然不是想要从他这里探寻些什么，只是为里昂所经历的与未来感到好奇，他始终没有朝她透露出任何有关于未来的事情，这和他的性格可不太相符了，她很清楚里昂并不会在她的面前选择隐瞒……或者是他无法将那些说出口？她忽然间又找到了一个理由。

她还打算问些什么，但被里昂的动作猛地拦住了。特工伸出手臂不容拒绝的挡在她的面前，甚至是将她推搡的后退了一步，紧接着则是沉重的撞击坠落声，金属划过地面发出刺耳的声响，她没办法看见面前的状况，只能询问的碰了碰里昂，特工没有回答。

一辆汽车在空中划过一道弧线砸在了他们的面前，撞入了不远处的大楼中，汽油缓缓地从油箱中流淌出来，一枚火箭弹赶在汽车自行爆炸前击中了它，剧烈的爆破声让艾达条件反射的换上了背在身后的霰弹枪，双手紧握。她习惯性的往前走，却被里昂牢牢地拦住。

「它找到我们了。」里昂沉声道，重新装填着火箭筒的追踪者踏着沉重的步伐朝他们走来，压迫性十足。

里昂猛地将艾达扑向一旁，下一枚火箭弹在他们刚才所站立的地方爆炸，形成深坑。他们在地上打了几个滚，灰尘灰扑扑的粘在了他们身上。现在他大概能够猜测出对方所接到的命令了，或许是夺取行政办公塔楼内的东西，然后杀了他们。

跑。这大概是第一个闪入艾达脑海中的词语，她被里昂拉了一把站稳，下一秒特工已经开始展开了攻击，突击步枪的子弹倾泻在生化武器的身上，雨点般的攻击似乎并不能给它造成太大的伤害，它又一次掀翻了身旁的汽车，将他们的退路完完全全的阻挡住。

它缓慢的屈膝，然后猛地朝他们跑来，地面在它的奔跑中开始了晃动。


	65. Chapter 65

「就像是一名狂热的粉丝。」里昂在艾达的身侧打趣般的说道，女间谍对于他平淡的态度感到讶异，特工所表现出的就像是朝着他们冲来的并非是巨型生化武器，而是一只步履蹒跚的丧尸。他永远都跨前一步微微的遮挡在她的面前，子弹击打在那家伙的身上，血花四溅。

「那这么看来它们还挺喜欢你的。」艾达为了他的话发出一声轻笑，顺势接下了里昂嘀嘀咕咕的抱怨，这对于她来说有些新鲜了，毕竟并不是所有人都能够在眼下的情况中维持较好的心态，她不太清楚里昂究竟在经历过多少后才会变成这样，但……「你就这么对待你狂热的小粉丝？」她是指那些招呼在它身上密集的子弹扫射。

「嘿，如果它能够简简单单的送一束花，而非RPG，我倒是很愿意为它签个名。」他回答道，他原以为这个时间段的艾达只会为他刚才的话翻一个白眼，但显然艾达给与的纵容总是比想象中要多得多。

里昂往左翻滚躲过了追踪者的拳击，而艾达也出乎意料默契的朝右翻滚，生化武器的拳头将地面击打形成一个浅坑，它有猛地抬手试图朝另一侧失明的女性挥拳，却又被来自里昂的马格南子弹打乱了步调。它发出愤怒的吼叫，索性抛弃了看上去较容易对付的艾达，将进攻点集中在了特工身上。

这正是他想要的。

里昂扯出了一个笑容，一边不间断的扣动扳机，一边朝相反的方向跑去。他需要更加强力的武器，他想，榴弹或是火箭筒——他猛地侧扑躲过被RPG炮轰引爆的汽车——老天，他要的可不是敌人的火箭筒，他想，也许他能找到可以利用的玩意，上帝，他都忘记了现在并非是十几年以后了。

由汽车爆炸所产生的热浪逐渐将他们席卷，艾达尽可能的拉开与追踪者的战斗距离，在失明的状况下瞄准一个庞大的生化武器比起那些丧尸来说简单的多，但沉重的脚步声与震耳欲聋的爆破依旧影响了她的判断——冷静些，她告诉自己，周围不断升高的温度让她恍惚间认为即将被火海吞没，他们必须快点离开这里，艾达想，赶在被烧死之前，毫无疑问。

那么他该怎么做？里昂为燃烧产生的烟尘猛烈的咳嗽了几声，一根由追踪者所投掷而来的电灯柱凶险的与他擦身而过，他继续装填弹匣，马格南的后坐力令他手腕发麻，他扫了一眼生化武器血肉模糊的脑袋，在差点撞上火海后环视四周，他们被高温火焰包围了，由汽车油箱中滴落的汽油还在让状况变得更加糟糕。

「里昂，我需要知道这附近最高的楼在哪。」艾达朝被追踪者步步紧逼至角落的特工喊道，汗珠从她的脸颊划过，火焰燃烧而产生的烟尘令她呼吸有些艰难。她看不见里昂的状况，但从追踪者变为缓慢的脚步声能够判断出并不太好。

「什么——」他偏过头躲过了一击重击，在打算继续闪避的同时却因为与生化武器过于接近的距离而被由下至上的拍击在空中，随后被接连的又一拳击落，狠狠的砸在了不远处的建筑物上，他听见自己的骨骼发出了一声哀嚎，咬牙赶在对方紧随其后即将袭击而来的攻势朝前翻滚，「你的左前方！二十……或者是二十五楼……见鬼，我没办法在一瞬间数清楚。」

艾达掏出了绳枪，她对于这玩意的使用方式还不熟练，她扣动扳机，勾绳在飞跃而出后并未固定住，又重新被弹开落了下来。该死，她看不见，艾达认为她几乎要咬牙切齿了，她又听见了一声压抑着的闷哼，物体在他们周围接连不断的发生小爆破。冷静些，你必须冷静点——艾达努力平复自己的情绪，你需要再尝试几次……

「里昂？」在火海持续缩小他们行动范围的情况下，特工沉重的砸落在了她的身边，她听见对方骂了几句后又缓慢的站了起来，弹壳‘咔啷咔啷’的掉在地上，不远处像是得知了他们的处境，抱着玩逗猎物的心态的追踪者发出了扭曲的笑声，它朝他们缓慢的走来，似乎已经肯定了他们接下来的结局。

它怒吼一声朝他们冲去，艾达攥紧了拳头，她以更快的速度扑向了准备接下攻击的里昂，一只手紧紧地扣着他的腰部，绳枪终于在多次的尝试后固定在了楼壁上，她不知道他们下一秒会被带往哪，但——

里昂随着艾达的动作腾空而起，周围的景色在一瞬间完成了转换，他们撞进了商务楼层中，落地玻璃在无法承重的情况下碎裂一地。里昂猛地紧紧抱住她，护住她的头部在落地后打了几个滚，玻璃碎屑划破了他的脸颊，鲜血溢了出来。

新鲜的空气让双方都止不住的喘着气，假使艾达的速度稍微慢上一点，他们大概会因为缺少氧气和逐渐浓烈的一氧化碳而死亡。里昂仰躺在地上，直到他抗议的肺部逐渐恢复活力后才眨了眨眼，从刚才的变化中回过神来。艾达趴在他的身上，她紧扣着绳枪，在尝试挪动的瞬间死死地皱眉。

老天，她的肩膀像是要脱臼了一般，她真该在带着里昂起飞前询问他的体重。

「你还好吗？」里昂气喘吁吁的询问道，他剧烈起伏的胸膛终于变得平缓，楼下的追踪者发出了震耳欲聋愤怒的咆哮，他不敢耗费太多的时间在休憩上，站起来的同时扶住了女间谍，他的手指揉了揉她控制绳枪的手臂，疼痛让对方倒吸一口凉气，「行吧，看上去不太好。」他沉下眼眸低声替艾达给出回答。

「能够忍受。」艾达活动了几下自己的关节，试图轻描淡写的一笔带过。她揉了揉自己的眉间，赶走那些头晕目眩。

「你不应该管我。」里昂低声说道，「你忘记我的小问题了，假使你距离我足够远——」

「然后让你继续面对那家伙？别傻了，里昂。」她皱着眉，一只手压过里昂的肋骨，后者因为疼痛而呼吸一窒，随后她又抬手，指尖不意外的在接触他的脸颊时沾染上了鲜血，「你坚持不了太久。」

「那你就太小看我了。」里昂挑起嘴角露出了自信的笑容，「别担心，只是有一点乌青。」他对付过足够多同类型的生化武器，这些小伤对于他来说简直是家常便饭的小打小闹，丝毫不会影响他的攻击力，「但你……」他又将自己的后半句话咽了回去，「好极了，最起码我们在这栋楼中还算是安全的。」

这阵安全感当然不会持续太久，追踪者很快就能想方设法的重新出现在他们面前，一头恼怒的生化武器，还有比这更麻烦的事情吗？他抓紧了艾达的手臂，在女间谍没来得及反应过来的情况下就开始了快速的奔跑，他们的脚步在走道中回响，几只循声而来的丧尸都不能让里昂减慢他的速度。

「我可不太会用这玩意，但我想你应该不介意借给我。」里昂从艾达的手中取走了绳枪，他想他应该能够在多次注视着女间谍亲身示范的情况下正确的使用它，他带着她进入了紧急逃生通道，并没有往下反而开始往上跑，他紧了紧自己的手指，在慌乱间还真的与她不经意间的手拉手。艾达看不见，而他们也没有多余的时间能够浪费，这会是最好的选择。

里昂一脚踹开了天台的大门，他往街道上扫了一眼，追踪者早就已经消失。他猜测对方可能撞进了这栋楼中，正想方设法的爬上来。他一把扯过艾达将还有些发愣的女间谍抱在了怀中，他的力道近乎是要将她镶嵌在自己的身上，他深吸一口气，随后从楼顶一跃而下。

艾达紧紧地揪住里昂的衣服，不确定的下落感让她的心脏高高的吊起来，她已经预想过他们会摔成肉酱，但在下一秒的腾空中又放心的松了口气，她紧紧地攀在特工的身上避免可能会掉落的结局，她能够感觉到过快的风速，然后他们则笨拙的摔落在了另一栋楼的楼顶，她动了动，却发现无法挣脱里昂拥抱着她的力道，随即又是一切的重演，他们飞越了几栋楼，直到里昂认为他们终于远离了那头该死的生化武器。

他将艾达放了下来，踉跄了几步后靠在了墙壁上，他呼出一口气，心脏剧烈的跳动着。他真没想到艾达平时在工作中已经习惯了这样的移动方式，毫无疑问利用绳枪会使他们的移动速度变得极快，可那实在是太惊险了，他必须用尽全力才能牢牢地抓住枪柄，努力忽视身下的万丈深渊。

「看来我的方向并没有错。」他将绳枪递回给艾达，抬眼注视着正前方的行政办公塔楼说道，「很方便，但说实话我依然不太喜欢这玩意。」里昂嘟囔着，绳枪绝对是他内心厌恶品排行第一的玩意，绝大部分原因自然要归功于艾达总喜欢利用它从他面前轻巧的飞走。


	66. Chapter 66

「你的肋骨……」艾达在半响的踌躇后开口询问道，在无法看见的情况下直白的询问会更加有利于让她了解情况，随即她又在脱口而出的一瞬间感到后悔了，她顿了顿，将剩下的话语咽回了肚子里。

「它们很好。」但里昂还是给与了答复，他熟悉艾达的想法，转而发出了打趣的笑声，「我这次的运气还不错，那家伙的力道并没有想象中的那么重……我是说，和我之后所遭遇的相比较而言——」

在生化战场上他总是不能避免成为巨型生化武器的目标，里昂摇了摇头，显然是想起了之前的经历，他早就习以为常了，并且……里昂低头看了一眼自己的肋骨，将一些自身本不该有的特殊性忽略，艾达了解这些，常年需要奔波在生化战场的他们总会与常人有些不一样。里昂谨慎的挑选着形容词，有点无奈的叹了口气。

他的手臂忽然间又有些痛了，被纱布包裹住的烫伤还未痊愈，刚才却又遭受了火焰的灼伤，所幸疼痛处于能够忍受的范围之内，并且不会产生其他的影响——里昂在艾达的手指覆上他的手臂时猛的一僵，她的手指可能带了点内疚的歉意磨挲着绷带。特工忍不住转过头将视线对上她，后者似乎感受到了什么，有些不自然的将手收回，重新握紧了枪柄。

「还有多远？」艾达就像是为了找寻掩饰刚才的动作的借口般的开腔道，她想起了里昂身上有一部分的伤痕还是她所留下的，为此感到了些许的不自在，她既幼稚又愚蠢的将那些差点死亡的恐慌与看不见的愤怒发泄在了里昂身上，而特工却也沉默的承受了下来，甚至是往前跨出一步执意的待在她的身边。

「快到了，希望电梯还能工作。」里昂小声的嘀咕着，他抬腿狠狠的踩碎了一只丧尸的脑袋，又用两发子弹解决了从拐角处摇摇摆摆而来的另外三只，他走上前摁下了电梯的按钮，电力在距离病毒爆发没过多久的情况下依旧充足。

「电梯，你在开玩笑？」艾达环抱双臂站在里昂的身后，开口嘲讽道，电梯的运行声足以招惹更多的敌人，而当他们身处电梯中时，那是会是一个极为糟糕的被动状态，一丁点的差错都会让他们坠落底层，摔成肉酱。

「也许会有那么一点小问题，但……」里昂耸了耸肩，在电梯抵达后迅速举枪，空无一物，他松了口气，在走进去的同时催促着艾达，女间谍正一脸审视的‘望’着他，「如果你实在是不愿意——」对方在他还未说完前就走了进来，她站定在了电梯的角落，低下头靠着金属壁。

他原本想建议艾达握着他的手，但现在看来这个提议可能有点蠢了，他往她所站的位置挪了挪，注意到了对方在好几次电梯下落的不自然震动中绷紧了身体。他或许还是应该握上去，里昂想，但艾达毫无疑问会拒绝他的好意，就像是她先前所说的，并不需要一个人时时刻刻提醒着她已经瞎了。里昂为这个名词瑟缩了一下，幸好那只是暂时性的，他呼出一口气，也幸好他在她身边。

「你该知道我并不是需要人照顾的小女孩了。」艾达为能够感受到的，里昂勾住她手指的小指头这么讥讽的轻笑一声说道，她动了动自己被勾住的手指，挣扎的念头在脑海中盘旋了一圈后被放弃，她稍微的弯曲了手指像是给出了回应，而里昂倒也没有继续得寸进尺，电梯的轰鸣声充斥着她的耳膜，在狭窄的空间内可能有些难受了。

「我知道。」他用她习惯的低沉嗓音回答，在电梯临近松开了勾住艾达的小拇指，他想这下就连糟糕的、充斥着丧尸的城镇都不能够影响到他愉悦的心情了，「准备好你的武器，艾达。」

电梯抵达的提示音不出意外的吸引了大厅内漫无目的游荡的丧尸，艾达反应的速度比里昂要稍微慢上一点，她多花了几秒钟才准确的凭借声音判断出那些丧尸的位置，而当她开枪的时候，大部分的家伙已经被里昂解决了，她为自己浪费的子弹皱了皱眉，她无法判断出里昂的目标，这倒是让他们的合作效率显得有些低了。

所以里昂一直在配合她，艾达心不在焉的想到，他太过于了解她，以至于她根本没有发现任何的问题。她眨了眨眼，又开始为自己失明的双眸感到焦躁，她不需要任何人的配合与照顾，她咬了咬牙，反复告诉自己这并不是因为里昂认为她在失明的情况下已经废了，他只是……只是太过于关注她的感受。

「看来我们算是暂时的摆脱那名追踪者了。」里昂站在大厅门口观察着街道，他的视线扫过机智摇摇摆摆的丧尸，阴影中甚至能够看到几头正聚集在一起啃咬尸体的丧尸犬，没有任何不正常的变异体，他点了点头，转身朝落后他一步，若有所思的女间谍望去，「现在只需要进入塔楼找到你的……艾达？」他有些疑惑的叫了一声看上去心不在焉的女间谍。

「什么？」艾达愣了一愣才回过神来，她很快将刚才的思绪赶出脑海，「我不知道，只有当我抵达了目标楼层的房间后，才能真正知道这次的任务目标。」她说道，随后又反应过来自己根本没必要解释的太多。里昂没有说话，显然他刚才困惑的叫喊声中夹杂了些其他的问题，这让艾达勾起嘴角，努力的想要将其余的事情重新翻章。

「好极了，漫无目的的寻找。」里昂嘟囔着，他太熟悉艾达的这个笑容了，但此刻的她还并未像未来那般，他想，不然他肯定连刚才的那句解释都无法得到，能听见的只是来自于女间谍轻描淡写的敷衍，她总是在敷衍他，里昂无奈的晃了晃脑袋，她拐弯抹角的从不将任何的情报告知他，但他依旧信任着她——他有时候也会思索自己是不是有点傻了，被一名间谍耍得团团转还感到心安理得，可这是艾达，艾达总是特殊的……从十几年前他们相遇开始，她就一直占据了他内心最为柔软特殊的位置，「方便告诉我楼层吗？」

「顶层、或是底层，你知道他们总是固执的选择这些较为极端的数字。」艾达沉默了几秒钟后回答，她有些怀疑这次的任务只是来自雇主的试探，忠诚或是能力，他甚至没有对里昂的参与表示出任何的意见，她确信对方无法调查出特工的资料，也不会仅凭她的一句‘同伴’就打消疑惑，所以她并不认为等待着他们的会是任何重要的物品——当然了，她也许也能进行逆向思维。

「我猜它在底层，就像是——」里昂刚准备打趣一句，然后猛地回想起艾达并非来自未来，她才从地狱般的浣熊市逃离没几天的时间，那座城市为她所留下的大多数还是噩梦般的阴影。也许在未来他们都已经麻木了——里昂垂下眼帘，病毒、袭击与死亡早已被迫成为了他们生活的一部分。

「浣熊市？」艾达接下了里昂没说完的话语，她正尝试着以一种轻松的语气将记忆中的梦魇诉说出来，努力的摆脱那个城市对她的影响，但她的伤口还是在她说出这个词的瞬间突突的疼痛着，她知道这不过是心理作用，那些止不住往外流淌的鲜血，撕裂般的痛苦……

「呃、嗯……」里昂犹豫的应道，在反复确认艾达的表情并没有任何的异常后才继续将注意力集中在面前的塔楼上，他伸出手推了一下正门，被锁上了，他想，随后他又看到了玻璃门上所连接着的、闪烁着红点的报警器与铁闸门，低声将这一情况描述给了艾达。

他确实不应该小心翼翼的对待这名女间谍，但他没办法控制住……特别是当他清楚明白艾达在不久前是如何的死里逃生，对上那双黯淡的金褐色眼眸时。这不正确，他在内心告诫着自己，你可以照顾她，就像是艾达总会在任务途中不着痕迹的照顾你一样——但她不需要时时刻刻紧密的保护，她是一名战士。

「这听上去像是我们必须寻找其他的入口了。」艾达思索了一会后说道。

「除非你想让警报声将这附近的丧尸全部吸引过来，别忘记了还有一名追踪者对我们虎视眈眈。」里昂摊了摊手，在想起了艾达无法看见的情况下由猛地停止了自己摆出一半的动作，他摸了摸自己的鼻子，小心谨慎的潜入实在不太像他的作风，但这是艾达的工作，或许这也说明他需要稍微改变一下，去适应女间谍的方式。

「或者是……」艾达举起了自己的绳枪。

「撬锁。」里昂紧接着说道，以此来打消艾达想要继续使用绳枪的念头，随后有些女间谍高挑起眉毛的‘注视’下尴尬的清了清嗓，「我们能够从侧门进入，等等，我似乎是看到了行政塔楼的警卫……曾经的。」里昂为他摇晃着的步伐与腐烂的样貌补充道，「我们能够在他身上找到钥匙。」


	67. Chapter 67

「无比熟悉的手法，嗯？」艾达能够凭借着声响了解到里昂的动作，她想他大概是先开了一枪让丧尸在摇摆间失去平衡，随后才展开了近身攻击，那动作听起来像是……他将那只丧尸背摔过肩？他是真的不将那些具有感染性的T病毒放在心上，是吧。

「你知道这就是我的工作。」里昂从对方的口袋中翻出钥匙这么说道，他将那串钥匙抛至空中，又熟练地接住，「行了，现在我们能够从侧门进入了。」

「我以为你更愿意从正门走。」艾达慢腾腾的朝里昂的方向走去，眼眸所能够感受到的微弱模糊的光线缓解了她的焦躁不安。

「在有着卷闸门的情况下，我可没办法，嗯……将它抬起来。」里昂耸了耸肩回答，他注意到了艾达嘴角戏谑的笑容，大概了解这不过是她一次随心的玩笑，「只需要钥匙，没有任何的机关、B.O.W与磁卡，棒极了。」里昂在开门的间隙嘟嘟囔囔的说道，显然是想起了些不好的回忆。

「Bio Organic Weapon……」艾达小声的呢喃道，在浣熊市所遭遇过的一切涌进了她的脑海，她眨了眨眼，很快将那些玩意压在了心底。她永远都不可能摆脱这份记忆，她想，而里昂，她尽可能的‘注视’着他，浣熊市改变了他们的人生轨迹，他本该会是一名处理着那些由于酗酒所产生的交通事故的警察，而非总是奔波于生化战场第一线的特工。

那么他们会相遇吗，在那种和平的环境中？艾达有些不确定的想到，她肯定不会接下夺取G病毒样本的任务前往浣熊市，也许他们会彼此错过，而当他们错过之后，这名特工同样不会出现在她的生命中，奇怪的想法也不会在那时浮现出来——白色的房子、小孩和狗——那么这就是里昂的感受？艾达有些疑惑，就像是突然间理解了里昂的那句话。

‘我做不到，我不想让我们彼此错过’

「……达……艾达？」里昂偏过头有些疑惑的催促着她，陷入沉思中的女间谍后知后觉的回过神来，这让特工皱了皱眉，又重新调转方向往艾达身边走了几步，他将口袋中的止痛药紧紧地捏在手心，「伤口还是很痛吗？」他低声询问道。

「不，它们……有一点。」她用这个借口掩饰住了那一瞬间不正常的失神，下一秒早已准备多时的特工深吸一口气，将止痛药的药片放入了她的手中，艾达花了几秒钟才反应过来手心所放置着的、毫无威胁性的药片，她蹙着眉，拒绝的话语抵在了唇边。

「我知道你可能不需要这个，但这总会让你的伤口好受一点，见鬼，我该将绷带与缝线一起带过来的，它们是在刚才的战斗中被重新扯开了吗，让我看看伤口有没有渗血——」里昂自顾自的说道，他翻找着自己的口袋就像是这样能够让他的喷雾剂突然出现，他随后又朝艾达伸出手，带了些试探的想要抚上她的伤口。

他的手腕被女间谍猛地抓住。

「止痛药就足够了。」艾达坚定的阻止道，刚才还未退却的感受又像是在一瞬间重返上涌，在这点上她应该是抱有着与里昂相同的看法，她确实有那么一点不愿让彼此错过，「现在可不是换药的最佳时机……或许你也应该为你自己准备一片，我的意思是，你的手臂和……」

「行吧。」里昂先一步拉开了距离，他注视着艾达将片止痛药吞下后才移开视线，环视四周。他对于自己的伤势向来不太在意，就连缝合时都潦草的扭曲，况且现在他的肋骨还没有被追踪者打断，只是有些淤青了，他敢打赌这些淤青很快就会消散，「那么接下来我们该、呃，去哪个部门？」

「部门？」艾达忽然间感到有些好笑，在吃了止痛药后她终于能够轻松些了，最起码头痛的没有一开始那么厉害了。她凑上前，几秒钟后才发现里昂是在认真的阅读每个楼层的部门分部，又为对方的表现撇了撇嘴，「这里可没有生化病毒研制部门，里昂。」

「我知道，但我们没有其他的线索。」里昂叹了口气回答道，「或者我们该寻找一下电梯，这总不会出错，你知道他们总喜欢将重要的东西放在地底，就像是……行吧，我遭遇过的大部分情况都是如此。」

他偏过头，这时才反应过来他与艾达凑得有些近了，女间谍正伸出手抚摸着凹凸不平的台面，试图辨认出上面的部门名称。

「怎么样？」感受到里昂热切视线的艾达有些不自然的挪动拉开了少许的距离，她‘望’向他，将里昂的思绪打断。

「电梯就在你的左手边，艾达。」里昂抿了抿唇，他总感觉他与艾达之间像是有些东西变化的不一样了，他说不太清楚，但凭借着直觉他认为这并不是件坏事，他走到了电梯前，电梯门在他摁下按钮的半秒钟后打开，他谨慎的往后退了退，一具尸体从门内倒了下来，「这可不是人为……丧尸可没办法造成这样的伤势。」

里昂蹲下身简单的检查着尸体，他被撕裂的皮肤与肌肉组织，他的胸口就像是被什么尖锐的突刺捅穿了，心脏早已消失不见。没有持续的流血，这说明距离他被袭击已经过了足够久的时间。里昂抬起头，似乎想要透过天花板聆听着不一样的声响，他无法想象假使他们遭受了数目众多的舔食者或是G病毒的感染者，他们又该做些什么，这次可没有艾达送给他RPG了，特工有些自我揶揄的想到，而这名总是帮助他的女间谍此刻正在他的身边，并且失去了视力。

「让我们来看看电梯里有没有其他提示……」里昂咽下了口水，重新站直往内部走去，他注意到了楼层按钮上的血迹，没有太多可疑的地点，「等等，艾达，你来——」他的声音戛然而止，那么一瞬间他遗忘了对方双眼所出现的问题，见鬼，那刚才差点就将‘来看看’这句话脱口而出了，「这里有些问题。」

「嗯哼。」艾达跨进充满了刺鼻血腥味的电梯中，哼了一声代表着自己正在认真听。

「这是一个老式的密码。」里昂注视着闪烁着的楼层按钮说道，几秒钟后细微的光芒又重新在等待中消失，「我们需要按出正确的数字，才能够抵达这一层。」

「或者直接走上去，走下去？」艾达询问道，她可不想费劲精力猜测密码。

「走下去，但楼层之间的跨度有些大了……我也不太清楚，这层没有任何标注的楼层在停车场的下方，不过我并不认为我们能够从停车场直接走下去。」里昂在尝试了几次失败后说到，楼层所能够排列组合的答案实在是太多了，「艾达，你的绳枪……」

「现在又愿意选择绳枪了？」艾达促狭的轻笑一声，「我的绳枪没有太大的问题，但我并不知道它的长度极限在哪，算上浣熊市，这只是我在第二次任务中使用它。」

「也许我们能够去大厅的前台找找，希望他们会有这将密码记录在本子上的习惯。」他转向她，低声的解释着这并不是随意的猜测就能够成功的玩意，即便是他有时间将所有的排列组合都试一下……街道上还有一只威胁性十足的追踪者，记得吗？老天，他从来没有一刻这么怀念过笔记本电脑，他知道以艾达的能力可以破解掉任何该死的密码，只需要给予她一台电脑与线路、他真该在任务途中不仅仅携带自己的手机，还有笔记本电脑。

两分钟后艾达倚靠在大厅前台的边缘，利用视网膜能够接收到的少许光线确认里昂的位置，让视线能够准确的落在忙碌的特工身上，后者正在翻阅着所有摆放着的资料，纸张被翻动的清脆声响回荡在她的耳边。

「不是这个。」里昂将没用的文件堆积在身侧，重新举起了另一本，他快速的浏览着，内心依然为这个时间段的科技水平发着牢骚，他开始有些坐立不安了，特别是在追踪者随时可能会发现他们的情况下，「重要会议，来访记录……嗯？这里有点奇怪。」

里昂将记事本摊开放置在一旁，开始从另一本中寻找与那条记录相类似的信息。

「里——」

艾达正打算询问他进度的进展，却在开口的下一秒被对方揪住了衣襟扯进了前台中，她瞬间倒在了里昂的身上，街道上所传来的沉重脚步声令她放弃了挣扎。她听见了特工刻意压低的呼吸声与减慢的频率，也学着对方的方式尽可能降低噪音。紧张的氛围环绕着她，冷汗从她的手心冒了出来，她在脚步声逐渐消失不见后动了几下试图站起来，移动中脸颊摩擦到了对方扎人的胡茬。

「我找到了。」里昂带了些愉悦的低声说道，柔软干燥的嘴唇若有若无的摩擦在她的脸颊上。


	68. Chapter 68

现在里昂终于开始怀疑艾达在缺少了他的帮助下是否能够顺利完成任务了，她当然能够独自应对那些丧尸，感染者，毫无疑问，但在特殊的情况下，失明会令她寸步难行。里昂摁下了电梯中的密码，沉默的思索着，他微微偏过头注视着身侧的艾达，后者正安静的检查着手枪弹药。

「所以我们的运气还真不错。」里昂用手不自在的抓了抓刘海，打破了令人不舒服的静默。艾达习惯性的抬起头将视线对准他，一缕漆黑的发丝滑落刚巧遮挡在了她的眼眸中央，「我可没想到他们会将密码随手记在便利贴上，甚至忘记撕下来了。」

里昂注视着手中的便利贴，上面的字迹有些慌乱，还沾染着一部分血迹，他想这大概是前不久才留下的，像是他们还未来得及做些什么，T病毒就已经席卷感染了楼内的工作人员。或者说最先开始病变的是来访者，他可没能够忘记那趟装载了整架飞机丧尸的死亡航班。

「我……我并不是指……」里昂在反应过来的时候又有些吞吞吐吐的道着歉，他并不是想要提醒艾达她无法看见便利贴上的数字，他只是，老天，你可真不会找话题，里昂发出一声懊恼的叹息，快点想想你还能够说些什么，「我们快到了。」

他在艾达的‘注视’下生硬的换了个话题，紧张兮兮的模样不禁让女间谍觉得好笑，「嗯哼，这可真是一个激动人心的消息。」她心不在焉的回答道，「寻找到我们所需要的任务目标，然后原路返回，这就是全部的计划了？」

「如果没有意外发生的话，你知道所有的任务都不可能如此……顺利。」里昂犹豫的说，他不太清楚艾达在任务中通常会遭遇些什么，但显然以他的经验来说所有的工作都不会特别的顺利，「猜猜我们第一个将要面对什么？」

当电梯门开启时，他们接着两侧的掩护安静的等待了一会，才在默契的无声倒数中跨前一步，举枪谨慎的走出。

这就像是一间持续运转中的工厂，里昂思索着，他抬起头注视着机器部件的钢筋铁骨，发出感慨。当电梯门缓缓地关闭后，周围的一切又被黑暗淹没，在没有任何照明设施的情况下，他们只能够凭借着枪支上的战术手电来照亮面前的道路。

如果他此刻将手电筒关上，是否说明他会得到与艾达相同的感受，带着恐慌的未知行走在一片黑暗中，每一步都必须更加的小心谨慎。他想他大概会抑制不住重新打开手电筒的冲动，毕竟那实在是需要承受太大的压力了。

里昂低声的描述着他们此刻周围的景象，艾达听得很认真，她正努力的从他的话语中推断着他们的目的地。他们通过了一条狭长的走廊，随后抵达了中央的圆形区域，特工注视着那些蜿蜒曲折的管道，在差点被绊倒后不得不开口提醒着艾达。

「我们大概是晚了一步。」里昂为地面几乎要蓄起来的血水皱着眉头，他踏前一步踩在了血滩中，厚重的腥臭味刺激着他的鼻腔，他能够看清那些苍白被撕裂的尸体，恍惚间认为自己就像是回到了浣熊市的下水道，他摇了摇头。不可否认他所经历过的确实令他变得千疮百孔，但这并不会影响他在战场上的状态，充其量只会让他的睡眠质量变得糟糕透顶。

病毒、感染者、巨型生化武器与无法阻止的灾难，这些都不是最难以忍受的噩梦，里昂想，大部分时间如同阴影般环绕着他、经久不散的是艾达的‘死亡’，那就像是要将他整个灵魂从内至外的撕裂，他沉闷的呼出一口气，她并没有死，里昂在内心重复着每次为噩梦所惊醒时的自言自语，你依旧可以感受到她，她的呼吸、她的温度、她的心跳。

「你该不会是认为这座城镇除了我们至外还有其他的幸存者？」艾达嗤笑道，她对于浓厚的血腥味可一点都不感到讶异。

「是那名追踪者吗？」里昂明智的选择了另一个话题，这或许是他们之间的冲突之一，他想，艾达当然也会帮助那些幸存者，但她并不会让他们影响她的任务，间谍与特工始终是不太一样的，「但我可不认为它能够在不进行任何破坏的情况下杀死他们。」

「我想这并不是我们需要关注的，里昂。」她抚摸过电子门旁的凹槽插口，思索着他们大概需要另一把钥匙了，但这里可没有一只恰巧携带着钥匙的丧尸了。她往旁边挪了几步，又开始检查另一扇，她摸了个空，眨了眨眼反应过来这是一条走道。

「我只是想要弄清楚……行吧，这是你的任务。」里昂强迫自己收回了作为特工习惯性冒出来的那些判断，即便他知道了些什么也毫无意义，他想，他总是会忘记自己正处于一段早已流逝的时间中，他不能够完全的参与进来，也无法阻止些什么。他走到了艾达的身边，等待着她的下一个指令，「你听见了些什么吗？」

「你知道这个城市最不缺少的是什么。」她漫不经心的回答。

「行吧，但也不仅仅是丧尸。」里昂率先踏入了黑暗的长廊中，习惯性的跨前一步走在了艾达的前面，「我总有一种不好的预感。」

浓酽的黑暗拥有着十足的压迫感，里昂每走一步都显得格外小心，他没忘记时刻注意着艾达的情况，女间谍在处理这些事情上向来游刃有余。但那是未来，他想，现在的艾达可没有足够多应对生化武器的经验。

丧尸的低吼声逐渐变得清晰，敌人的出现倒是令里昂松了口气，很快他又听见了更多细碎的脚步声，那比起人类来说更像是四脚着地的犬类，好极了，它们究竟是怎样抵达——里昂猛地调转手电筒的角度，原本空无一物的墙壁此刻已经变成了透明的玻璃窗，电筒的光芒为他展现出了内部的情况，被囚禁起来的感染者，啃食着研究员尸体的丧尸犬，还有在半空中晃荡的舌头。

舔食者。

里昂条件反射的降低了自己的呼吸声关闭了手电筒，几秒钟后才想起来这家伙只能凭借声音判断出敌人的方位。而他面前的这些玻璃看上去拥有着极佳的隔音系统，他呼出一口气，在注意到艾达有些好奇的伸手打算抚摸玻璃窗时猛地将她抓住，他扣住她手腕的力道有些大了，这令女间谍因为刺痛皱了皱眉。

她朝里昂挑了挑眉，但黑暗中他们根本无法看清彼此，她撇了撇嘴，只能听见里昂加速的心跳声，她学着他的模样压低了呼吸声，询问跳跃在舌尖怎么也无法发音。

「没什么，我想我们只需要保持安静。」良久的等待后里昂才打破沉默，他确实是听从着艾达的指令，但在女间谍失明的情况下，对方反而要依赖于他的表现来判断局势，或许这算是相互间的牵制……老天，他更喜欢将这个称为互补，「他们将一些生化武器关押在这里进行研究。」他解释道。

「这就是你关掉手电筒的原因？」艾达轻哼一声，她动了动自己的手臂，拉扯感让里昂后知后觉的反应过来他还紧紧地握着她的手腕，极大的力道甚至让他能够清晰的感受到她的骨骼，里昂顿了一顿松开了手，低声嘟囔了一句道歉。

「你可以看见了？」里昂抬起头有些焦急的询问道，他知道艾达很有可能是以关闭手电的声响猜测出来的，但他依旧希望原因是另一个。

「我能感受到一点……光线……」艾达犹豫了几秒钟，还是如实的说出了自己的情况。隐瞒着这点对于她来说没有任何的好处，毕竟里昂才是他们两个之中最希望她能够快点恢复的那个。随后她听见特工如释重负的松了口气，就连语气都有些不可思议的颤抖起来。

「棒……棒极了……」里昂有点不知所措的说道，他点了点头，有那么一瞬间沉稳就像是完全从他的身上消失了一般。他舔了舔嘴唇，尽可能的让自己表现的冷静些，这大概是迄今为止最好的消息了，他想，「我得帮你检查——」

「里昂。」她后退一步拒绝了凑近的特工，提醒着他此刻并非是能够轻松检查伤势的情况，她拍了拍他的肩膀，丧尸的脚步声已经逐步的朝他们靠近。

「那么等到结束之后再说。」特工熟练地转身举枪，子弹赶在敌人能够接近前穿透了它们的头颅，「我们下一步该做些什么……钥匙，对了，我们必须找到可以打开那扇门的磁卡。」

他的声线都开始轻微的上扬，显得有些跃跃欲试——这倒是像极了浣熊市的那名警察，艾达想，他在解决完那头鳄鱼后也露出了与此刻相类似的表现。


	69. Chapter 69

「你找到什么东西了吗？」艾达询问着正半蹲下身进行仔细检查的里昂。

「没，什么都没有。」特工有些遗憾的叹了口气，他们进入了一件像是监视控制室的房间，而在这里面可不存在任何的磁卡或是按键能够令他们打开那扇门，他透过数目众多的小屏幕观察着每间研究室中的情况，为血腥的画面蹙了蹙眉。

「这说明我们需要利用些其他的手段打开那扇门？」她接着问。

「等一会，我想我找到了那张磁卡。」里昂突然间凑近某个显示器，他小心翼翼的调整着监视器的角度，然后放大，能够被利用来解锁的磁卡从某位倒在地上的研究员的上衣口袋中露出来。

他稍微的将情况与艾达进行了解释，女间谍沉默了一会，为手枪上膛：「那我们还在等什么。」她这么说道。

「但那间研究室……老天，我没办法数清楚全部的感染者，但我敢打赌——」他移动着摄像头，机械与关节间细微的摩擦声惹来了舔食者的注意，它像是抬起了脑袋对准了角落处闪着红光的机器，下一秒里昂面前的屏幕就变成了一片雪花，「里面最起码有着三只舔食者在等着我们。」

「就像是浣熊市我们遇见的？」艾达想起了几天前的经历，那些攀爬在墙壁上的、由感染的丧尸变异而成的怪物，浣熊市的警局究竟是如何记载的……那家伙的舌头能够在瞬间穿透好几名警察的心脏——艾达皱着眉，气氛有些凝固。

「别担心，对付它们并没有想象中的困难。」里昂可能带了些安抚的说着，比起那些由于C病毒的感染而形成的怪物，舔食者根本算不上太大的问题，「我知道这对于你来说可能有些困难……艾达，但你必须尽可能的用霰弹枪瞄准它们的头部，我会尽可能的让手电筒的光芒集中在它们的脑袋上。」

显然他此刻需要思索的不仅仅是独自一人如何解决那些家伙，还必须为艾达考虑。他想他当然可以建议女间谍躲在这里等待着他，可他没办法将这个方法说出口，虽然他的本能告诉他这会增加成功率，并且让双方都处于一个相对安全的位置上。假使他面前的并非是艾达，而是另外任何一个人或者幸存者，他早就会提出这个观点，但……

里昂耸了耸肩。

「准备好了吗？」他将手握在门把上低声的问到，随后尽可能悄然无息的将门打开。

拥有着灵敏听觉的、趴伏在天花板上的舔食者在第一时间将脑袋转向了门口，带有着唾液与病毒的舌头缓缓地来到了他们面前，里昂屏住呼吸尽可能的扫视着房间，两只，看来他们的运气还不错，他想，然后是额外的六名研究员，其中四名变成了丧尸。

他无比镇定的朝着那名倒在地上、拥有着磁卡的研究员走去，舔食者动了动爪子，但却没有袭击上来。它们还没完全的察觉他的进入，里昂半蹲下身朝那家伙的口袋伸出手，而对方却在他拿到磁卡的那一瞬间发出了低沉的咆哮，它摇摇摆摆的站起来，伸出双臂朝他猛地扑来。

砰——

扣动扳机的是艾达，霰弹枪直接轰掉了丧尸的大半个脑壳，鲜血与碎骨飞溅在了里昂的衣服上。

「后面，艾达！」里昂的扭头的瞬间吼道，举枪扫射将朝她扑去的舔食者击飞，对方跳到了墙壁上，很快的从他们面前流窜消失，里昂只能够听见攀爬的脚步声，他紧张的环视四周，下个瞬间电筒苍白的光线瞬间照亮了距离他仅仅一个拳头的感染者的脑袋。

他赶在那双利爪能够触碰到他之前朝后倾倒，维持住了电筒照射的平稳没有太大的晃动，大致能分辨出光线的艾达毫不犹豫的瞄准扣动扳机，连喷的霰弹枪将四法子弹全部送进了舔食者的脑袋，令它摇摇摆摆的从天花板上掉了下来，摔倒在地上。

里昂侧翻躲过了剩余最后一只舔食者的袭击，在它的利爪镶嵌在地板中还未拔出的情况下翻滚至艾达的身边，女间谍为突然靠近的特工顿了顿，下一秒才遏制住了进攻的条件反射，她随着里昂手电的光线同时开枪，与其交替火力将还未来得及反应过来的感染者解决。

「我告诉过你对付它们轻而易举。」里昂咧嘴露出了一个笑容，这么说道，他与艾达错身相互解决了彼此身后的丧尸，使研究室又重新归为寂静。他轻喘一口气，掏出被匆忙放置在口袋中的磁卡递给正装填子弹的女间谍，他们的火力将实验室摧毁了大半，摆放在柜子中的瓶瓶罐罐全都受到了波及，不知名的液体倾泻在地板上，与丧尸的污血汇集成难闻的水滩。

艾达轻笑了一声，没有给与答复，她抚摸着手中的磁卡，朝门外走去。

「对付这些家伙可比对付G病毒的感染者来说要简单多了。」里昂跟随在艾达身后絮絮叨叨的说着，他将枪端的足够稳，以此来让电筒的光线为艾达指路。他想他应该不顾艾达的反对也为她准备一个电筒，而不是在对方嘲讽的话语下选择了退缩——电筒对于一名瞎子来说并没有任何用处，里昂——她似乎是这么说的。

「当时我被击晕了，记得吗？」艾达轻描淡写的回应，她对G病毒的印象甚至没有对于暴君所留下的深刻。

「我记得。」里昂的嗓音忽然间变得有些低沉，就像是想起了那时的记忆，他为不寻常的晃动安抚着她，他朝她露出了笑容，而对方也回应般的弯起了嘴角，他想他那个时候差点就能够说服她了，可随即而来的袭击打断了这一切，「你能相信我当时被面前所发生的一切气糊涂了吗，你倒在了我的怀里，血怎么也止不住，我听见那头怪物的嘶吼声，瞬间充斥着我的愤怒让我的手指都止不住的颤抖……」

他诉说着当时的心情，又为他当时不成熟的表现笑着叹了口气，「我从来没有那么想要解决袭击你的怪物，我甚至遗忘了什么叫做恐惧，我帮你止血，随后端起枪，就像是菜鸟一般的冲出了升降梯的箱体，然后我看见了它。」

他停顿了下来，艾达等待了一会，再没有得到下文后用磁卡刷过门边的凹槽，被锁住的门在提示音响起的同时开启，缓缓地朝右移动。

「你认为这里会存在那种怪物吗，G病毒？」艾达轻声的提出疑问，当那扇门打开的时候，里昂率先走了进去，她跟在他的身后，突然间又有些好奇他在离开箱体之后遇见了那只怪物后有着怎样的表现，那名警察远没有现在的他这般稳重，她知道他对于它们本能的感到恐惧，却不得不控制着自己维持冷静。

「我不知道，如果有……那么这次的任务可没有想象中的轻松了。」里昂很清楚那些家伙只会被极端的方式杀死，火箭筒、武装直升机、战斗机或是坦克，他们可没办法凭借手中的突击步枪与霰弹枪解决它，这说明那名追踪者仍旧是一个极大的威胁，「行吧，如果你得到了想要的，我们又该怎么离开这里？」

里昂想起了在西班牙那次任务时属于艾达的直升机，直接从高处跳下去可不是一个太好的选择。还是说她又会留给他一把钥匙，让他……不，现在的情况可不太一样，假使他与艾达的距离足够远，他甚至不需要有任何多余的动作就能坠落至她的身边。这真不错，他干巴巴的想，最起码现在艾达可没办法抛下他了。

「靠我们自己。」艾达平静的给出答案，她需要在第一次的合作中证明自己的能力，这也就从侧面说明了她无法得到任何来自于雇主的援助，她需要自己想办法带着目标离开这座地狱般的城镇。

「棒极了，我们是不是还该顺道去一趟机场？」里昂揶揄的说着，算不上意料之外，他想，艾达总是会将载具留给他，要知道现在他还在为女间谍独自离开蓝翔市的方式感到好奇，他当然不可避免的为她忧心忡忡，甚至在同伴的再三催促下才坐上了那辆直升机。返回美国后他迫不及待的传送了一条简讯，直到两天后得到艾达漫不经心的回复后才终于放下心来。

「告诉我有什么是你不会驾驶的？」艾达站定在走道的最尽头随意询问着，她抬手抚摸过又一道电子锁，分辨出了上面的按键密码。

「你知道我经历过系统的特工训练，或许宇宙飞船？」里昂低声的笑道，他走上前嘀咕着‘让我试一下’，门在五次密码的按键声后被打开，「控制室的影像。」他解释着，「倒放一下总不会出错。」

艾达为特工得意的嗓音饶有兴趣的轻哼一声，越过他走进了室内。


	70. Chapter 70

这实在是有些奇怪了，她想，像是听着里昂用回忆的语气诉说着几天前在浣熊市中她所错过的一切，她猜测过里昂遭遇了些什么，而他的心情正与她想象中的一样，当他作为一名警官的时候，可没有特工这么擅长隐藏自己的情绪，他几乎将大部分的都写在了脸上。

突如其来的白光让思索中的艾达晃了晃神，她眨着眼，几秒钟后才反应过来里昂将实验室内的灯打开了。她像是比之前看的更加清晰一点了吗？艾达有些不确定的想到，现在除了那些模糊不清的光线之外，一些物体的形状也能够浮现在她的视网膜上了。她试探性的朝前走了几步，手指抚摸上面前的控制台。

「那么这就是全部了？」里昂在房间内兜了一圈说道，他倒是没有见到太多的实验器材，如果需要给出形容的话，他倒是认为这里更像是控制室，他注视着那些像是没能够停止运作的机械，电脑屏幕上还在流畅的划过各种不同的数据，「所以你需要的是资料，而非……」

他注视着艾达从口袋中掏出存储芯片，很自然的伸手接了过来放置在指定的凹槽中。这可真是一次出乎意料的经历，他在艾达的指挥下拷贝着文件，这么想到，现在他算是在真正意义上协助女间谍的工作了，假使被美国政府觉察，那些人大概会毫不留情的在他脑袋上安上叛国的罪名。

里昂摇了摇头，站在一旁平静的等待着，没有任何问题，他让视线长时间的停留在艾达身上，随即在女间谍发觉前撇开，技术上来说这个时间段的他还在政府的掌控之下，进行着那些见鬼的特工训练——此刻的他依旧固执的认为艾达已经死在了浣熊市。

「这就是全部了，结束了？」里昂在进度条终于缓慢的从百分之零被填满之后侧头询问道，他看见艾达又摸索着敲击了几下键盘，确保完全无误后才朝他点了点头，「再好不过了。」他说，在艾达的眼前晃悠的手指被女间谍精准的捉住，「走吧。」

他从凹槽中取出芯片，用踌躇不定的目光最后扫视着控制室。他听见了来自艾达嘲弄的轻哼，女间谍朝他靠近一步，伸手扶上了他原本端着突击步枪的双手，一个简单粗糙的操控，子弹在特工还未反应过来前扫射着屋内的机械，火花四溅，爆炸接连起伏。

「艾……」里昂有些讶异的瞪大双眼。

「这是你想做的，不是吗？」艾达毫不在意的解释道，在这梭子弹耗尽后松了手。警报声伴随着闪烁的红色警示灯响起，特工有些呆愣的注视着对方转身离去的背影，微勾起嘴角无奈的晃了晃脑袋。

「你想把这里炸了吗？」他用诙谐的语气反问道，这片区域内原本安静的感染者全都在警报声中骚动起来，它们漫无目标的行动进攻，饥饿愤怒的嘶吼声回荡在漆黑的走廊中。里昂将战术手电交给了艾达，他对自己在实战方面的经验有着充足的信心，里昂想，特别是在应对紧急情况下。

「我只是完成你的小心愿，肯尼迪特工。」艾达在走出这条长廊的瞬间侧身躲过了早已等待多时的丧尸，瞄准在拥有了手电筒以及能够大致看清轮廓的情况下变得简单起来，霰弹枪的子弹轻易的将它们脆弱的脑袋轰成了碎片。

「有那么明显吗？」里昂嘟囔着，倒也是习惯了艾达时不时所展现的、意料之外的表现。他踢开了一只试图给予他死亡拥抱的丧尸，不停歇的射击让新的一梭子弹全都倾泻在了从实验室中循声逃出来的舔食者，令它从天花板摔落在地上。

他们正朝着电梯的方向跑去，除去唯一的战术手电筒外，突击步枪的扫射所发出的火光依旧能让里昂短暂的看清楚周围的情况。他们来时敞开的大门正在逐步的关闭，这让里昂不得不大声催促着脚步仍然有些不稳定的艾达。

在即将抵达出口处时，他花了点时间转身清理那些追在艾达身后的感染者，厚重的铁门正在缓慢的下降，他再确保了女间谍与他擦肩而过后才开始往后退，子弹在狭窄的走道中碰撞发出清脆的声响，他用密集的火力逼退了另一只试图袭击而来的舔食者，拉开环扣扔出了一直被放置在口袋中的手雷，门沉重的落下，将手雷的引爆声完美的隔绝。

随后则是不自然的晃动。

电梯在他们面前以肉眼可见的速度被缓缓地压扁，就像是一个喝空的饮料罐头。里昂谨慎的后退一步，死死地盯着从报废的电梯所散发的烟雾中走出来的追踪者，老天，他可没想到它能够追到这里，是那声爆炸，它被爆炸传至地面的细微震动吸引了。

「小心，里昂！」

这时特工也算是看清楚了被追踪者手上的武器了，等等，他以为它的武器是一柄火箭筒？里昂为对方手中的加特林愣了一愣，下一秒则被艾达勒住腰猛地抱起了起来，他在变换的飞行轨道中才反应过来女间谍正利用绳枪固定在天花板上的机械部件以此来躲避加特林的射击，他们在空中划过半个圈，子弹击打在金属机械上发出叮叮当当的声响。

他们几乎是在下降时摔落在地上，艾达对于绳枪的使用还没有多年以后那般的熟练，里昂只来得及调换彼此的位置让他成为她的人肉缓冲垫。他的脊背撞击在冷硬的水泥地面上，疼痛在一瞬间席卷了他，他还没来得及说些什么，又迅速的拥抱住艾达猛地往侧面翻滚，躲过了因为扫射而坠落的机械部件。

「棒极了，现在我们该怎么办？」他们不得不借助坍塌下来的金属部件作为掩体，但追踪者的步步紧逼基本不会给予他们喘息的空荡，里昂低下头躲过一排子弹，在加特林因为过热而不得不冷却的期间内询问，「告诉我这里有着第二个出口。」

「我也是第一次来到这里，记得吗？」艾达撇了撇嘴回答，当追踪者来到他们面前，并且直接掀起了巨大的金属部件朝他们砸来的时候，女间谍不得不推搡着里昂进行躲避，他们几乎是围绕着不算大的厅内转了几圈，里昂还在持续不断的开枪，但显然并没能起到太大的作用，「而且我们没有时间——」

她在下个瞬间被特工猛地扑倒在地，她似乎听见了几声压抑着的闷哼，有些怀疑对方是否被子弹击中了。随后她又被对方踉踉跄跄的浮起来，一枚手雷滚动至追踪者的脚边炸裂，烟雾充斥了狭小的空间。

「现在的追踪者都会自带武器更换吗？」里昂嘟囔的发着牢骚，他的声线没有丝毫的改变或是颤抖，这不禁让艾达怀疑刚才她是否听错了，她皱了皱眉，但她嗅到了血腥味……当然了，在夹杂着丧尸污血腐臭的情况下，她还真的没办法分辨出那究竟是不是属于里昂的，「你的绳枪没有问题，对吧？」

「你想利用绳枪离开这里？」艾达这时才发现在里昂的推搡间她已经被对方带到了电梯口，被损坏的电梯自然是无法使用，「我没办法在这个高度的情况下——」

「那么就你自己上去。」里昂打断了她的话，他知道艾达此刻没办法长时间的支持两个人的重量，更别提下面还有一只追踪者，他可不想在上升的途中被加特林扫成筛子，「握紧你的绳枪，艾达！」

「什——」艾达猛地揪住了对方的衣襟。

「我不太清楚你能看见多少，但离开这应该没有太大的问题。」里昂以不可回绝的力道强迫艾达松开了手，他转身挡在了她的面前，换下了突击步枪空了的弹匣，「别担心。」他深吸一口气，偏过头又带了些安抚的说道，「我会回到你身边。」

被爆炸的手雷所惹怒的追踪者发出咆哮，他扔下了自己的加特林像是一头望见了红布的沉重野牛般的朝他们冲了过来，里昂低声催促了一句，这让艾达咬紧了牙关，朝着电梯井的上方举起绳枪扣动扳机，她在绳枪的作用下朝上飞去，她低下头，里昂的身影早在追踪者的拳击所造成的烟尘中消失。

她的肩膀因为支撑着她的重量而痛得厉害，手臂就像是快要脱臼一般，飞行的时速所带起的冷风吹拂着她的脸颊，她的肌肉逐渐变得僵硬。

她扔下了他，上帝，虽然她在浣熊市无数次想着扔下他，但她从不认为自己能够在明知里昂身处险境时做出这样的选择。她跃出了被追踪者破坏弯曲的电梯门，眨眼间有些慌乱的分辨着方位。她该如何让里昂回到他的身边……她应该，见鬼，她应该快点拉开与他之间的距离，越远越好。但她记得大门——她奔跑至前台大厅抬起头，隐约间注意到了被追踪者打破的玻璃与掰断的铁闸门。

希望街道上停放的汽车还能够使用。


	71. Chapter 71

艾达跌跌撞撞的往外跑去，她能够看清楚大部分物体模糊的框架，但还是条件反射急躁的探出了双手，她胡乱的摸索着犹如这能令她加快找寻汽车的速度。上帝，她只需要一辆能够使用的汽车——

她猛地用手肘撞击开了汽车的车窗，进入驾驶位后才发现她根本没办法找到钥匙。她可以熟练地运用短路发动汽车，但那是在她能够完全看清楚的情况下——手套箱？艾达迅速的翻找着，见鬼，没有人会在离开之后还将钥匙留在车上。

她不能够浪费太多的时间，艾达这么想，她打开门下车企图重新寻找另一辆，冷静些，她低声告诉自己，你必须辨认出那些汽车的状态，总有一些因为丧尸而慌乱的人忘记拔钥匙。

在进入第四辆车的时候，艾达终于在钥匙孔处摸到了尚未取下的车钥匙，她松了口气，在发动汽车后踩下油门的动作幅度有些大了，以至于让它在下个瞬间撞上了前面那辆车的后尾箱，她猛地一震，在汽车刺耳的警报声中调转车头。

她可能又撞了几下，在无法看清道路的情况下驾驶车辆确实有些困难了，她努力的控制住方向，尽可能的赶在那些被警报声吸引的丧尸包围前离开。他想要将油门直接一踩到底，可惜混乱的城镇街道并不允许她做出这样的选择——她开了多久，艾达思索着，该死，为什么她不能开的更快一点？

她听见了沉闷的撞击声，车辆直接碾压过地面的丧尸带了些许颠簸，轮胎有些打滑，这令女间谍不得不集中全部注意力才能够控制住这辆汽车，她听见了爆炸声，她没办法通过后视镜看清楚情况，只能隐约的猜测这阵爆炸是由塔楼的方向传来的，她拐了可能有两三个弯，但依旧能够感受到地面的震动。

老天，他是要炸了那栋楼吗？艾达不确定的想到，她有些担忧里昂此刻的状况，这令她开始分心了。她再度撞上了面前的车辆，几次的尝试后发现接下来的道路被病毒爆发时所发生的交通事故堵死了，艾达忍不住在内心咒骂了一句，只能选择下车。

她现在最为缺少的就是时间，艾达有些焦躁的皱着眉，追赶着她的丧尸已经逐步朝她靠近，她咬了咬牙，取下了自己的绳枪。她的手臂关节还痛得厉害，里昂之前所给予她的止痛药就像是失效了一般，她很清楚在绳枪带领着她起飞时的感受，她的手臂就要别这股力量卸下来了。

艾达朝着距离她最近的楼层扣下扳机，起飞的那一刻因为疼痛而倒吸一口凉气，她飞在了半空中，这令她能够更加明显的注意到身后由爆炸所产生的滚滚黑烟，她摔倒了楼层天台的地板上，冷硬的水泥擦破了她的皮肤。她扶着地面踉踉跄跄的站起来，重新朝着更远的方向跑去。她看不清楚自己究竟是从几层楼一跃而下，她用上大部分气力去抓紧绳枪，不怎么完美的落地很快让她伤痕累累。

你必须更快一些，她在内心不断地告诫着自己，她捂着自己腹部被扯开的伤口沉重的呼出一口气，紧接着跃上了另一栋。她努力把步伐迈到最大，尽全力的奔跑起来，没有，她想，还不够远，里昂还没有该死的出现在她的身边。

她被猛地绊了一跤，摔倒在了地上，她听见了比起先前更加震耳欲聋的爆炸声，扭头的瞬间望见了那栋原本就摇摇欲坠的塔楼朝下塌陷的一幕，她只能隐约间看见模糊的轮廓——塌了，她愣在了原地，而里昂还没有出现在她的身边，老天、老天、老天——

艾达撑起自己往塔楼的方向走了几步，她的脚步不稳的甚至开始发软，她趔趄了一下，在差点摔在楼的下一秒被一个人牢牢地扣住了手腕，她被往回拽了一把，摔在了一个充斥着硝烟与血腥味的胸膛上。她听见了对方因为疼痛而龇牙咧嘴的抽气声，有些僵硬的愣在他的怀中。

「耶稣上帝，我还以为要被那栋楼活埋了。」里昂嘟囔的抱怨道，他在与追踪者周旋的期间用尽了弹药，只能够冒险的使用那些手雷，他想其中的一两枚大概是炸到了不该炸的玩意。

艾达转过身揪住了特工的衣襟。

她没办法看清楚他灰眉土脸的模样，也不知道他究竟哪里受伤了，她能够嗅到厚重的血腥味，她抚摸过他的紧身战术衣，为上面属于鲜血的粘腻触感皱了皱眉，她分辨不出这些血液是属于他还是那个被掩埋在塔楼下面的追踪者。

但里昂能够很清晰的望见此刻艾达的状况。

他注意到她的衣服被蹭破了，血珠正缓缓地从哪些破皮的伤口中渗透出来，她在离开时并非这副模样，里昂想，而他们两个人的分离不过才持续了短短几分钟的时间，他的眉头又紧紧地皱在一起，他低头，注意到艾达膝盖的伤口几乎是有些可怖的血腥。

她是怎样在看不清晰的情况下跌跌撞撞的使用绳枪走了这么远？他咬紧了下唇，女间谍则是在几秒钟的沉默后放松了双手，将他微微的推离。她深吸一口气像是在努力忽视着那些疼痛，她将绳枪放回了枪套中，挑了挑眉。

「我不敢相信你真的拆了那栋楼。」她强迫自己打趣道，在意识到里昂完好无损的出现在她的面前时，终于能够松了口气。他还活着，没有被压在那栋塔楼的下面或是被追踪者扭断脖子，这很好。

「噢，那只是一点小意外。」里昂回答着，他摸了摸自己的鼻子，咧嘴朝艾达露出一个笑容。这或许不是他第一次弄塌一栋楼，他想，而且这很难避免，特别是当一只追踪者还在试图要了你的命的时候，「所以……嗯……我们该离开了？」

他明智的没有去询问艾达的伤势问题，女间谍可不太喜欢有人不断地试图提起她狼狈的一面。呃，她的眼睛自然是另当别论，但……里昂的视线再度小心翼翼的划过艾达身上那些本不该存在的擦伤，她在担忧他，他眨了眨眼，并且比他想象中的还要更加的在意他。

「你还在等什么？」注意到里昂并未跟上来的女间谍停顿了一下开口道，她偏过头提醒着还站在原地呆愣着的特工，她迫切的想要离开这里，「我们必须尽快赶往直升机的接应点，里昂。」

「好极了，我还以为我们要徒步离开这座城市。」里昂最后扫视过艾达，缓慢的吐出几个音节。他习惯性的握紧手枪，却在变化的重量中想起了一个尴尬的事实，他没子弹了，里昂顿了顿，默默地将手枪放回了枪套中。那只追踪者太过于难缠，假使他稍微停止进攻，下一秒便会被对方挤断喉咙或是打碎肋骨，这可不是他想要的。

他抽出了自己的生存小刀，依旧选择走在了艾达的前方。他用身体遮挡住自己的右手，试图阻止对方看清他手中的武器。他敢打赌女间谍的弹药也所剩无几，但她的状况并不允许她将多余的子弹给予他——他将刀刃捅进了丧尸的下颚，扭转手腕让刀刃旋转九十度，随即拔出。他一脚踹向了那具尸体，丧尸随着颠簸的楼梯滚落在地上。

「电梯？」里昂询问道，摁了几下按钮后发现这玩意并没有任何的反应，他叹了口气，视线有些担忧的在艾达身上扫视了一圈，「这下看来我们必须走楼梯了。」

艾达没有回答，转身便往紧急通道的方向走去，她挺直了脊背，总有办法平稳自己的步伐，让那些伤势看上去对她毫无影响。里昂摇了摇头，金棕色沾染了血珠的刘海随之晃动着，他低头看了一眼自己手臂上近乎要被挖下一块肉般的伤痕，在没有办法止血的情况下只能任凭它们缓慢流逝，他深吸一口气，努力让自己的呼吸频率维持正常。

「我以为他们应该更加人性化一点。」里昂嘀咕着，在一个又一个相似的台阶中，闲聊成了最佳打发时间的方式，他在右手颤抖的过于厉害的情况下将生存小刀更换至左手，他可能伤到神经了，里昂想，在太过于狭小的空间内对付追踪者还是太过于冒险了，「像是随叫随到的直升飞机。」

「不错的想法。」艾达心不在焉的回答，她揉了几下自己的眼睛，面前的画面再度变得清晰一些了，这倒是有些难受了，她感觉自己就像是无法聚焦的照相机，所能见到的一切都蒙着雾气般的马赛克，「直升机可不是招招手就能停在你面前的。」

「行吧。」里昂为自己犯傻的建议讪笑道，艾达的雇主向来不会体谅下属，这点他在西班牙的时候就已经了解的很清楚了。但招一招手？他忽然又想起了对方在一跃而下后恰巧被直升机接住的画面——不会吧？他揪了揪自己的刘海。


	72. Chapter 72

「你会将这个直接交给他吗？」里昂顿了顿询问道，他指那枚芯片，毫无疑问。

「这就是你想说的？」艾达倒也能够猜测到率先打破这阵沉默的会是哪个话题，她条件反射的伸手抚摸了一下口袋中的芯片，望向了里昂，后者正握紧方向盘，努力让自己显得满不在乎，就像是随口询问。

「行吧，我只是有点……」职业病？里昂眨了眨眼，沉重的叹了口气。这是他们必须面对的问题，他想，他参与了属于女间谍的工作，甚至是夺取了某些资料……老天，他真的不想成为将这份资料被利用的帮凶，他尊重艾达的选择，当然，但——他又叹了口气。

或许他能够说服自己这不过是历史的一部分，历史，他在内心重复道，自嘲的轻笑一声，这真是个烂透了的借口，肯尼迪特工，就像是你在这个时间段有着怎样的不合格表现都无所谓似的。想想那些见鬼的生化武器，想想那些因为它们而死去的人，里昂咬紧了牙关，沉重的喘着气。

「你是想要说服我背叛雇主？」艾达短暂的闭上双眼，大致已经能够猜测出里昂的想法了，他的这个提议简直是天方夜谭，她皱着眉，这是她的工作，她希望他能够清晰的意识到她是一名间谍，仅仅是为了自身利益的间谍。

「不。」里昂抿了抿唇这么说道，他从来不会对艾达的选择指手画脚，无论任何时候，即便是她忠心耿耿的为安布雷拉……新安布雷拉工作，他也会——里昂发出懊恼的呻吟，你不该提起这个，也不该试图提醒双方你们之间的沟壑，「这是你的工作。」

「你知道我们没有选择的机会。」艾达动了动唇瓣解释道，她偏过头想要分辨出里昂的表情，但是在视线依旧模糊的情况下选择了放弃。

离开了病毒感染的重灾区无疑是让艾达松了口气，里昂在直升飞机上低声的告诉她他有些紧张于那只追踪者可能会再度出现，‘一栋楼可没办法杀死它’他这么对她说。这致使艾达即便是坐在了飞机的座位上，仍然绷紧了神经，直到那片受到感染的区域完全的从视野中消失。

她需要以另外的方式转交芯片，她想无论用怎样的方式大概都没办法避免里昂的出现，她原以为对方会在说服她这件事上更加的执着，表现出一名为了生化病毒而忧心忡忡的特工应有的模样，她准备好了足够多的解释与拒绝的话语，但现在似乎也不用说出口了。

里昂将车停了下来，艾达后知后觉他们已经回到了原本的安全屋，她可能一时半会没有反应过来，不久前所经历的仍旧历历在目。她推开车门走下车，伤口有些痛得厉害。这次任务和她想象中的不太一样，艾达推开门，迫不及待的坐倒在了沙发上，她将自己紧绷的神经放松下来，疲惫一拥而上，浣熊市的一切让她对今次的任务本能的感到排斥，她从未想过自己会如此的冷静，在无比焦躁不安的情况下表现的就像是一个只为了完成任务的机器人。

她没有耗费更多的时间去克服那些恐惧，无论是感染者还是其他的家伙，或许她有那么一瞬间还是感到恐惧了，当她以为里昂可能会被活埋在那栋楼之下，永远都无法回到她身边的时候。

「你得先处理一下伤口，艾达。」里昂在关上门后说到，他从橱柜中取出了药箱，以一种不容回绝的态度站在女间谍的面前，他忽然又蹲了下来，仔细的检查着她膝盖的擦伤，「让我帮你换一下缝线——」

艾达忽然伸出手抓住了他的手臂，里昂未说完的话语变成了一瞬间倒抽的凉气，他手臂上近乎要剜去一块血肉的伤势又开始流淌血液，艾达猛地松开了手，似乎没料到里昂竟然受伤了。她的舌头有些僵硬，带着歉意的话语梗在了喉咙。

「别担心，只是一些皮外伤。」里昂轻松地笑了笑说道，皱了皱眉。他不知道这是否能够成功的敷衍艾达，毕竟她刚才的抓握已经触碰到了他摇摇欲坠的皮肉与粘腻的血液，这简直比断了一条胳膊还让人难以忍受，他想。

「先将你自己的伤口缝一下如何，帅哥？」艾达深吸一口气发音道，说完后才发现他一只手大概没办法顺利的进行缝合，她又将唇紧紧地抿在了一起，像是一条僵硬锋利的直线，里昂注视着她柔软嘴唇上沾着的尘土，手指弹动了几下无比的想要为她抹去。

「让我来帮你？」半分钟的沉默后，艾达才再度开腔。她揉了揉自己的鼻梁，眨了几下眼尽可能让自己看的更清楚些。她往沙发的另一边挪动了一些，拍了拍身边的座位示意里昂可以先坐下来。

特工为她主动提出的建议愣了一愣，在艾达不耐烦的催促下才抱着医药箱坐在了她的身边。他之前没有放置太多的精力在观察彼此上面，这时他才发现他们两个都有些狼狈不堪，艾达比他严重一些，他敢打赌她腹部不久前才缝合好的伤口又一次裂开了，还有那些擦伤，她是如何跌跌撞撞的往前走着，甚至是成功拉开了足够远的距离的画面浮现在他的脑海。

里昂有些不自在的扯了扯自己的紧身衣，他的手臂被艾达抬了起来，她凑得很近，呼吸吹拂在他因为疼痛而略显麻木的皮肤上。

一道看上去应该是由锋利的金属所划出的切口，很深，可能伤及了神经，她迅速的给出诊断。

艾达将双氧水倒在了里昂的伤口上，注视着上面泛起的泡沫。里昂的手臂猛地弹动了一下，条件反射的想要往回缩。但艾达抓的很紧，这不禁让特工怀疑她是否用上了她全部的力道，他的视线从医药箱中的止痛药上一扫而过，那种药对他没有任何的效用，他轻晃了晃脑袋深吸一口气，手指弹动颤抖着。

无菌器械的包装让艾达不需要额外将其他的玩意消毒，她眯起眼睛，在帮助他清洗完伤口后拿起针，她望向了里昂，在一片模糊的灰蓝色中寻找到了熟悉的、闪烁着的光芒。她又再度朝他靠近了一些，换上了更加顺手的姿势，她想起了在浣熊市那会帮助里昂包扎伤口的画面，那时身为警察的他因为枪伤而脸色泛白，就像是一名正常的伤患那样虚弱——而非此刻这般早已习惯了的模样。

他的伤口并不狰狞，反倒有些整齐，这为她的缝合省去了不少的功夫。她开始了第一针的缝合，听见了特工徒然加重的呼吸声与不小心溢出的闷哼。他的这块肉看上去就快要掉下来了，艾达紧皱着眉头，尽量放轻柔自己的动作。

他究竟是如何在一路上忍受这样的伤口的？艾达不禁有些好奇，她时不时的观察着里昂的表情，他们靠的足够近，以至于让她都能注意到他裂开嘴角所露出的安抚性笑容，她一晃神注意到了他鼻尖的冷汗，他将牙关咬的很紧，一针针的缝合让他不得不紧皱眉头。

「那些机械部件。」里昂像是为了转移注意力一般的、没头没尾的说道，他呼出一口气，另一只空闲的手紧紧地攥拳，指甲陷入了他的露指手套，「我正忙着躲避那家伙的攻击，不小心忘记了其他的威胁。」他描述的一点也不惊心动魄，反而有些干巴巴，他可不是一名合适的故事复述者，里昂想，「刚开始的时候我没有感觉到任何的疼痛，只是伤口有些泛白，然后——」

那些血液就像是止不住一般流淌了出来，但那时的他无暇顾及其他，他必须躲避追踪者又一次的攻击，他在满是碎石与机械部件的地上翻了好几个滚，这才避免了对方用撬下来的钢筋刺穿他胸口的命运。

「然后我就落在了你的身边，发现你摇摇欲坠差点从天台的边缘摔下去。」里昂将那些凶险的经过全数省略，他又朝她扯出了一个温暖却疲倦的笑容，胡子拉碴、满是污渍的脸却让艾达感到心动极了。

艾达熟练地将缝线打了个结，拿起剪刀将其剪短。她最后进行了一次检查，确认没有任何的问题后将缝线扔回了医疗箱中，他抬起头用，发现里昂的衣物已经被冷汗完全浸湿了。

「我想你还应该脱下衣服。」艾达像是突然间想起了什么一般的说道，她记得他们在狭小的空间中与追踪者交战时所发生的意外，里昂像是替她挡下了一些攻击，她看不太清楚，无法确定。

里昂歪了歪头注视着她，下一秒越过艾达从医药箱中拿起了还未用完的缝线。他适应了几秒钟手臂上伤口的疼痛，将对方所说的那句话重复了一遍。「我以为我们先要处理的是你的伤口，或许你应该脱下、呃，那件衣服。」


	73. Chapter 73

他们就像是从未停止过受伤，艾达在注视着里昂因为凑近她腹部缝合伤口而露出的发顶时想到，她恍惚间感觉这就像是成为了她生活的一部分，他们就像是两头受伤的野兽般挤靠在一起相互舔舐着彼此的伤口，老实说她本不该让里昂帮助她处理伤口，她向来都习惯了一个人，特工的出现则打破了这么多年来的一切。

他正在改变着她的生活及想法，艾达能够清晰的意识到这点，她尝试过抗拒，假使她想要选择与他摆脱关系，早在浣熊市的时候——她确实想过扔下他，但那名警察总是傻乎乎的跟在她的后面，以至于在为了保护她而受伤后气喘吁吁的说出那样的话，她没办法拒绝他，艾达叹了口气。

「痛吗？」很显然将对方的叹气理解错的里昂停顿了一下询问道，艾达的伤口已经愈合的差不多了，假使不是她不久前在生化战场上的表现，这些缝线也早就能拆下来了。他的手因为伤势的缘故有些颤抖，他尽可能的将动作维持的较为平稳。

「不。」艾达摇了摇头拒绝了特工递来的止痛药，针刺穿皮肤所带来的密密麻麻的疼痛已经不像是之前那般难以忍受了，这种程度的伤对她来说已经差不多算是好了，她只是看上去稍微有些狼狈，「你在浪费这些纱布，里昂。」

她对他试图包扎那些擦伤的动作嗤之以鼻，除了她的眼睛以外，她敢打赌她的状况比面前这名美国特工要好得多，最起码她的肉没有像是他那样摇摇欲坠，说实话那可真是有点……恶心，艾达皱了皱眉。

「好了。」里昂将绷带打上了一个结后说道，他抬起头望向艾达，金棕色汗湿的发丝粘腻在脸颊上，他扯动嘴角朝她露出了一个笑容，「我是不是还应该在上面画点什么？」他指艾达身上的绷带。

「你可以画在你自己的绷带上。」艾达挑了挑眉给出另一个建议，她将掀起的衣服下摆重新整理好，带了些心不在焉的目光从里昂的肩膀上扫过，她又再次望见了他陈旧的枪伤，艾达眨了眨眼，这时才反应过来她已经能够看清楚与她较为接近的物体了。

「怎么了？」察觉艾达的视线有些发愣的里昂低声询问道，将准备顺势打趣出口的话语咽了回去，他伸出手在她面前摆动了几下，看上去像是担忧她的双眼突然间出现了什么意料之外的问题，「你的眼睛还好吧，我想我们还是该再去一趟医院。」

「不用了。」艾达没有任何的犹豫就给出了拒绝的答复，她掩饰性的偏过头，压下了想要抚摸他枪伤的冲动。浣熊市的一切刻苦铭心，她想，随后又嘲弄的笑了一声，毫无疑问，毕竟浣熊市对于她来说不过是几天前所发生的事情，而里昂……她用余光观察着身侧的特工，对于他来说已经是十几年以后的事情了，但他表现的像是——她回想起了里昂曾经说过的话，那时她因为高烧而迷迷糊糊，但那句话，他在浣熊市曾经说过的话还是坚定的传进了她的耳朵中——在那座城市所发生的一切就像是记忆犹新。

「还是没能够完全恢复？」里昂伸出手想让艾达将头扭向他，他试图观察那双金褐色的眼眸，但手指却在微微弹动的间隙并未作出任何动作。你不能够太心急了，他对自己说，你总不能要求艾达的眼睛在几天之内痊愈，她需要时间，「我想你应该愿意休息一下。」他呼出一口气，一边从沙发上站起来一边说道。

休息，她确实需要休息。在里昂的提醒下艾达才感受到了那些犹如潮水般涌上来的疲倦，她想她可能在闭上眼睛的下一秒就能够睡过去，她伸出手摸了摸口袋中的芯片，在能够得到雇主的联络前先睡上一觉或许会是个好的选择。她跟随在里昂身后摇摇摆摆的从沙发上起来，为自己浑身上下的灰尘及丧尸与硝烟所混合的难闻气味皱了皱眉，里昂才帮她换了缝线，但她迫切的需要一次热水澡。

这实在是有些太过于平静了，艾达将自己浸泡在热水中的时候想到，从充斥着感染者的城镇中离开重新返回安全屋令她感觉恍如隔世，她本不应该是思索着些，像是那些丧尸是无辜的受害者，她告诉自己她总会习惯于这些死亡。

她在走出浴室的瞬间嗅到了食物的香味，这让她饥饿的胃开始咕噜噜的抗议着。艾达站在卧室房门的面前犹豫了一会，最终决定将最后一道门缝严严实实的关闭，随即转身躺在了床上，用被子将自己遮盖住。她想她应该等待威斯克的联络，有关于那个芯片的递交处理方式，她撑起眼皮盯了一会手机，在没有任何声响后闭上了双眼，一歪脑袋睡了过去。

她试图在睡梦中将自己从源源不断的压力中解救出来。

里昂将匆忙煮好的意大利面端上餐桌，在几番的踌躇不定后没有选择上楼提醒艾达该吃些东西。她已经习惯了，里昂想，用叉子卷起一团面塞进了嘴里，像是在还未睡醒的情况下被美国政府扔去感染者横行的区域，想方设法搞清楚病毒爆发的原因或是拯救幸存者，运气好的话他可能还有机会在出发前吃上一顿早餐，而更多的时候则像是货物般的被空投至地面。

他机械性的完成着那些任务，这就像是成为了他的一部分，可能这其中确实有着些威胁与强迫，但总的来说还是他自己选择的道路，一名斗争者，他将杯中的水一饮而尽，拍了拍被意面塞住的胸口，他曾一度憎恨着生化武器，并且发誓要让它们从这个地球上完全的消失殆尽。他忽然间为自己曾经的豪言壮志弯了弯嘴角，有些无奈疲倦的笑了笑，他想经过时间的推移他总会发生改变。

所以这算是推波助澜吗？里昂有些不确定，意面中过多的奶酪让口感有些发腻，他又用叉子搅了几下，感到胃口全无。这只是一种无法阻止的历史趋势的发展，对吧，他询问着自己，就像是你不能够阻止浣熊市事件的发生，你也无法阻止艾达在接下来的时间内作为一名合格的间谍完成自己的任务。看，你甚至在西班牙的时候还将寄生虫病毒的样本交给了她。

里昂皱着眉短暂的闭上双眼，将意面呼噜噜的赶进嘴里。他的手指在不经意间抽搐了一下，神经受损可真是糟糕透顶，他叹了口气，希望他能够赶在意外发生前……或是艾达的下一次任务前恢复到原有的水平，他可不想在开枪射击的时候偏移准星。

或者他该考虑一下自己是否有机会参与艾达的下一次任务了，假使他陪着她执行了西班牙的那次任务，那会是一幅怎样的画面？他会见到这个时间段的他自己吗，这也许会成为时间进程中的一次错误，那么他会被‘修复’吗？

他思索的可能有些过于久远了，天知道他会不会在下个扎眼的瞬间消失，随即回到正确的时间段。他真希望艾达能够快点解决那架机器的问题，没有任何问题，他信任她，但……如果可以他更想在艾达的双眼完全恢复了之后再离开，他只是、行吧，有些不放心她，像是这次的任务，老天，她究竟知不知道她差点就被迫在双目失明的情况下独自面对一只追踪者？

里昂嘟囔了几句含糊不清的话语，将盘子放进了水槽中。他站在艾达安全屋空荡的起居室内，感到有些无所事事，快想想你平时都是怎样度过这些时间的，工作？里昂揉了揉自己的太阳穴，大部分时间他都被源源不绝的工作压得喘不过气，在不用应付那些政府高层，或是连考虑都不需要考虑的情况还从未出现在他的生活中，他大概不该这么想，但这应该表示着他短暂的得到了些自由。

或许他也该休息一下。里昂站在阁楼的行军床面前发着愣，在一段时间没有经过打扫的情况下，这张床落满了灰尘，他甚至还能分辨出一两张结在角落的蜘蛛网。如果是在正常的时间段，他当然可以冒险钻进拥有着艾达气息的被窝，但现在的他可没办法那么做。他们先前确实是有些令人惊讶的亲密，可那是在艾达烧糊涂的情况下。

里昂深吸一口气，沉重的倒在了满是灰尘的行军床上，不舒适的触感让他紧皱着眉头。他可没想到自己还会有另外一次机会住在这间阁楼里，他翻了个身，小心翼翼的避免自己压到刚包扎好的伤口。他也应该为自己清洗一遍，不过床的魅力显然比热水要大得多。

剩下的一切能够等他睡醒之后再说，老天，他是不是先该把这扇窗关起来？里昂为吹拂进来的冷风模模糊糊的思索着。


	74. Chapter 74

里昂是被冷醒的。

当他翻了个身睁开眼的时候，星星才刚自夜空中升起来，他浑身因为品质糟糕的行军床而酸痛不已，脚趾甚至因为冷空气的缘故有些麻木。他坐了起来，揉着自己的脑袋，有些后悔为什么不在睡觉前将窗户关好。

他发了一会愣，似乎还没有从睡梦中完全清醒过来，老天，他究竟睡了多久？里昂为冰冷的夜风打了个颤，后知后觉的反应过来现在已经是十月份了，他身上盖着的单薄毯子已经不足以为他保暖。他站了起来，打算在关上窗户之前先去倒杯水喝。

「嗯、嗨，你也醒了？」里昂在抵达料理台时出乎意料的遇见了安全屋内的第二个人，他停顿了一下打了声招呼，随后轻车熟路的从橱柜中取出了自己的杯子，打开了水龙头，「你看起来……」里昂注视着艾达面前摆放着的健康三明治，上面还被咬了两口，「像是有些饿了。」

里昂敢发誓他并不是想要嘲笑什么，只是单纯的将事实陈述出来。技术上来说这也谈不上是偷吃，虽然现在能够算得上是午夜时分，但……这可是艾达的安全屋，他可没办法规定女间谍按照准确的时间用餐。只不过这倒是有些可爱了，他想，被饿醒的艾达偷偷来到厨房为自己做了一个三明治？

「如你所见。」艾达注意到对方不过是下楼喝一杯水后，才低声回答道。她重新拿起了盘子中的三明治，倒也没有继续试图遮掩什么，就这么一口咬了下去。她很快在里昂不自在的注视中解决了食物，在吞下最后一口时接过了他递来的另一杯水。随即又为里昂身上所散发的寒气皱了皱眉，她用审视的目光扫过他，「你脏透了，肯尼迪特工。」

里昂在得到了艾达的评价后条件反射的低下头，发现他身上套着的依旧是那间满是灰尘与凝固的血迹的紧身战术衣，他掩饰性摸了摸鼻子，朝她不好意思的笑了笑：「我只是有些太困了，艾达。」他解释道。

「别告诉我你就这么躺在了你的床上。」艾达扬起了眉毛，带着一身血污入睡可不是个好选择，她抬起头，恢复的视力能够让她在灯光的照耀下望见里昂脏兮兮的脸颊，他的胡茬似乎比昨天要更多了，「你身上的味道可不太好闻。」

他就像是在丧尸的洗澡水中游过泳一般，硝烟尘土与腐臭味夹杂在一起，还有厚重的汗味，消毒水的药味，这可真是糟糕，她有些嫌弃的想，而特工在下一秒朝她不着痕迹的瘪了瘪嘴，可爱这个形容词不受控制的冒入她的脑海。

「棒极了，我想我该去洗个澡。」里昂抬起手臂嗅了嗅，终于说出了眼下艾达最想听的话语。他的皮肤因为夜风的缘故而散发着凉意，现在他确实需要想个办法让自己暖起来，「热水澡，还有睡衣……你的安全屋有另一床厚点的被子吗？」

他放下杯子嘟嘟囔囔的说着，转身准备离开的瞬间忽然间想起了自己刚才被冷醒的遭遇。他可不想感冒，里昂蹙了蹙眉，上一次重感冒似乎还是很久之前的事情了，他讨厌鼻塞、浑身无力和源源不绝的噩梦，虽然艾达在他难受的下半夜忽然出现，甚至还贴心的为他准备了感冒药和一杯水。

「抱歉。」艾达耸了耸肩，要知道她可不会让任何人进入她的安全屋，更别提在这里短暂的住下来，虽然一开始收留里昂是迫于无奈。

里昂轻轻叹息一声，摇了摇头。或许他可以将能够盖在身上的东西全数找出来，然后将那扇窗关紧。他该庆幸现在不过是十月份，而非严寒的冬季，他可不想成为第一名被冻死的特工。

艾达有些犹豫的注视着里昂的背影，突然从脑海中冒出来的建议怎么也说不出口。她想起了她与他之间的那些亲昵接触，有些不清楚她与这名特工之间究竟算是什么。她就像是接受了这匪夷所思的一切，来自未来的里昂，未来，她在内心重复道，他或许在未来确实是她的爱人，但现在——好极了，她的感情被这名特工的出现与表现弄得混乱了。

她还是对于里昂理所当然的表现感到不习惯，但最起码她在他复杂的视线下比之前要自然多了。假使她在浣熊市冲动的选择与里昂一起乘坐电车逃出去，将钱退给特兰特，就这么和他在一起，住在带有着篱笆的白色房子而非安全屋里，那么十几年后他们的相处或许会像是这样生活在一起，剔除了那些立场的界限与生化病毒。

「我想我可以和你分享同一个被子。」艾达在里昂的声音即将消失在拐角那头的前一刻说道，她的声音很轻，但在静谧的夜晚中格外的明显，这令特工停下了脚步，带了些不可思议的扭过头，上帝，她开始后悔这个提议了，「就像是在游轮上的那次……不过首先你必须将你自己清洗干净。」

她想要吻他，这是她在战场上觉察到里昂安然无恙的回到她身边之后的第一个想法，他们之间经历过极少数，意外或是错误的吻，但那感觉好极了，比任何都要美好。她简直像是在心甘情愿的放任错误的发展，他来自未来，想想看一旦他回到正确的时间段，你又该面对些什么，虚假的亲昵，里昂……这个时间段里昂与她可远没有那么的亲密，她不知道她是否会搞砸这一切，让他们未来的关系发生任何的偏差——

艾达攥紧了拳头，她的理智正在不断尖叫着，她忽略了那些声响，回到了自己的卧室，二十分钟后，当她再度感到昏昏欲睡的时候，敲门声令她一震，又重新清醒过来。

三下，很有节奏，异常礼貌的敲门声。

里昂站在门外犹豫着，思索他是不是该说些什么，像是我保证我已经将我自己洗干净了，只是这套压在橱柜中太久的睡衣可能带了些霉味，或者说你睡了吗，我还能够和你共用一床被子吗……里昂又敲了敲门，在几秒钟的沉默后直接扭开了门把手。

钻在被窝中的女间谍朝他嗤笑一声，她的右手边留出了足以让他躺下的空位。里昂松了口气，这说明他确实能够与艾达分享温暖的被窝。

「很有礼貌。」里昂分不太清楚艾达究竟在打趣还是嘲讽，试探性的往前走了几步，「你是想听我说‘请进’吗，帅哥？我以为美国人都比较的……自由开放。」

这个停顿有些奇怪了。里昂躺在了艾达的身边，属于女间谍柔软的棉被比起他那张小毯子舒服多了，还有这张有着熟悉触感的床。里昂习惯性的侧过身，伸出双臂打算将对方收拢在怀中，他低下头条件反射的蹭了蹭她，随后又猛地僵硬在原位。她还不是他的艾达，他反应过来，或是说她并不是那个与他确定了关系，能够让他肆无忌惮搂着睡觉的艾达，虽然他们在之前确实有几次，但在主观意识中还是夹杂了太多的本能。

里昂有些遗憾的往床边缩了缩，重新脸朝上笔直的躺好。所以这今后会成为艾达在他面前提起的笑料吗，她肯定经历过这些，他想，也许之前没有，但此刻正在发生——幸好这只是机器所造成的，而非他自己患上了慢性时间错位症，老天，里昂打了个颤，他可不想每次都赤裸的出现在艾达面前。

在得到了温暖的棉被后，他又有些睡不着了，里昂注视着天花板眨了眨眼，心不在焉的数着艾达的呼吸频率。他小心翼翼的侧过身，尽可能在黑暗中分辨着对方的轮廓。他还从未如此长时间仔细的观察过艾达，他思量着，手指轻柔的拨开遮挡在她脸颊上的发丝，当他再度见到艾达的时候，已经是几年之后的事情了，那个时候的她已经和浣熊市时不太一样了，甚至让他在第一眼见到她时有些不确定这名死而复生的间谍是敌是友。

他该死的，属于特工的理智，那时的他算不上了解她，对于她的记忆仅仅是停留在那个噩梦般的城市，经过了数不清的回忆，裹上了更为甜蜜糖浆，而无论经过装饰的记忆有多甜，在他回想起艾达死亡的那瞬间时都会变为难以忍受的苦涩。他知道这么多年来他都没能够放下她，而当她再度出现在他面前时，那些燃烧着的念头就像是被浸入了汽油般愈演愈烈。

里昂深吸一口气，忍不住倾身向前，他在相隔一零点几英寸的时候假装亲吻到了她的额头，他的嘴唇若有若无的触碰到了她的发丝，然后沉声的嘟囔了一句晚安。他将被子的边角压好，重新在艾达的气息环绕的情况下陷入梦乡。后者往床的中间动了动，将他们之间的距离缩减至最短。


	75. Chapter 75

他收拢手臂将怀中的人抱的更紧，他低头蹭了蹭脸颊所能够感受到的柔软物体，发出模模糊糊的闷哼。他头昏脑涨，有些难受的皱了皱眉。这一觉睡得可远没有想象中的舒服，里昂挪动了几下，不情愿的睁开眼，他像是做了很多梦，有关于过去和艾达，他努力的回想起那些飘散着迷雾的梦境中的画面，却发现一个都无法清晰的浮现出来。他沉重的呼出一口气，逐步从那些零碎混乱的梦中回过神来。

这时他才发现他几乎是整个人压住了艾达，将头枕在了她柔软的胸部，他用双腿牢牢地将她固定住，老天，这可不是他们昨晚入睡时的姿势，里昂动了动，试图在不吵醒艾达的情况下将自己挪开。

他是不是有些太过于幸运了，像是能够拥抱着这个时间段的艾达。里昂忽然间又弓起背，像是将对方笼罩在身下一般，他低垂下头注视着她，过长的金棕色刘海晃悠着扫在了她的脸颊上，让她感到有些痒。

艾达毫无预警的抬起手覆上了他的脑袋，揪住了他的发丝，随后睁开眼轻扯嘴角，朝他露出了一个慵懒的笑容，「里昂。」她轻声的呼唤着他的名字，刚睡醒时的鼻音还未完全散去。

「呃，早安？」里昂有些不知所措的说道，他们的距离有些太过于接近了，他咽了咽唾液这么想，艾达像是抚摸一只金毛犬般的揉了揉他的脑袋，她还没睡醒，里昂下定论，但她此刻的笑容与神情和未来的她太过于相似了，他愣了一愣，随后撇开了视线。

他又重新回到了床空荡荡的另一边，盯着天花板发了会呆，算是免去了当艾达清醒后的尴尬。这有一些……他在内心叹了口气，舔了舔嘴唇就像是回想起了那个由艾达所发起的，带有着焦躁与血腥，比起柔情更带了些血腥的啃吻，他侧向一边盯着床头柜，直至感受到艾达沉默的拉开了些距离。

他想之前的吻或许只是意外，甚至包括那些亲昵，当时的艾达根本没办法很好的控制住自己的情绪，他很清楚这点，没有人会在‘死而复生’，好不容易从地狱般的城市逃离出来后，遇见了曾经将她‘抛弃’，隐瞒她可能会协助她避免那次遭遇的事实的家伙时保持冷静。

「你在试图赖床吗，肯尼迪特工？」几分钟后艾达打破了沉默，里昂的温度顺着他们贴靠着的背部传至她的皮肤，这让她恍惚间认为对方身上的暖意比被子更让人感到眷恋。

「不，我只是……」里昂张了张嘴试图解释，他只是在凝固的空气中不知道该作何反应，这下他们可都是在完全清醒冷静的情况下了，同时也并不是不久前那次任务迫于无奈的条件，他又往床的边缘挪了挪，赶在差点摔在地上前坐了起来，「行吧，也是时候该起床了。」

里昂打了个哈欠习惯性的往艾达卧室内的盥洗室走去，抵达门口后才堪堪回想起来这并非是他所熟悉的时间段，他的洗漱用具可没有放在这里。里昂有些尴尬的理了理凌乱的金棕色发丝，朝艾达露出一个带了些傻气的讪笑，他朝门口走去，步伐踌躇不定，就像是在等待着些什么。

「我可不想去购买多余的棉被，也不想武器库房改建成客房。」艾达将自己蜷缩在被子中，平静的说道。她的话让里昂猛地扭过头，他先是一脸疑惑的皱着眉，又忽然间变成了一副惊愕的模样。

这句话的意思是他想象的那样吗？里昂有些不确定的想到，他确实想要在接下来的时间内都与艾达分享同一张床，毕竟这可比行军床舒服多了，但他没想到艾达所给予的远比他意料中的要多得多，他并没有在做梦，对吧？

「棒、棒极了，至少我终于能够摆脱那张该死的行军床。」里昂嘟嘟囔囔的说着，这时艾达才发现对方双耳所染上的红霞。所以他并非总像是表现出来的那般沉稳和游刃有余，她思索道，他总是会在一些特定的情况下，女间谍又忽然间回想起了之前的记忆，表现的就像是那名浣熊市的警察，虽然他与他相距着十几年的距离。

这么说来他在十几年间在某些方面基本没有改变过？艾达扬起了眉毛，她忽然间又很想知道对方究竟会不会因为一句戏谑的玩笑话而像那名警察一般手足无措，甚至是红了整张脸。

紧接着响起的手机声打断了艾达接下来想要说的话，她露出了复杂的神情，而里昂则贴心的离开了卧室并且关进了房门。他站在门外静默了一会，思索着那通电话应该是有关于他们从丧尸横行的城市中取出的芯片，他沉重的叹了口气，有些时候立场总会成为他们之间的芥蒂，他见鬼的道德感。

当里昂摸着在刮胡子时被小刀不小心划破的下巴走出盥洗室的时候，艾达已经先一步站在料理台前忙碌的准备着。里昂微微抬起头嗅着空气中的味道，是他熟悉的培根与煎香肠，他想，随后注意到了摆放在大理石台上的、崭新的咖啡机。

没有使用过的痕迹，但艾达将它拿出来的目的明摆着是想让他煮咖啡，里昂走了过去，他在触碰咖啡机时用余光望见了艾达嘴角细微的笑容，以此确定自己并未理解错。咖啡，当然，他耸了耸肩，一直以来艾达总喜欢喝他煮的咖啡，这并不是一个新鲜的新闻。他哼着歌开始着手处理，错过了那双金褐色眼眸中一闪而过的情感。

在里昂消失后艾达几乎是条件反射的抗拒着咖啡，她很清楚特工的手艺，对方熟知她的喜好，这让她在品尝其他咖啡时总是意外的……她不太能准确的形容那阵感受，大概像是无论杯中加了多少的方糖，她都感到无比的苦涩。

「想要来点鸡蛋吗？」里昂在冰箱中翻翻找找，拿出了四枚鸡蛋放置在台面上，他又掏出了一瓶牛奶，「你想要蓝莓酱还是花生酱，行吧，我知道你更喜欢蓝莓酱……还有牛油，你总会在吐司间夹上一片牛油。」

他又开始这样自言自语了，艾达耸耸肩，只是这一次她已经不会对他对于她的理解感到讶异了，虽然还是有些不自然……如果她故意告诉他她比较喜欢花生酱会怎么样，他会可怜兮兮的、惊讶并且委屈的望着她吗，为他在这么多年以来都搞错了她的喜好？艾达有些漫不经心的思索着。

最后她并没有选择说出这个玩笑，她端起了里昂放在餐桌上的咖啡，抿了一口后注视着对方将松软的炒蛋从平底锅中拨弄至盘子里。她深吸一口气，与冰冷的空气所不符合的暖洋洋的温度自她的胸口蔓延开来，里昂将餐盘摆放在她的面前，同时朝她露出温柔笑容，灰蓝色的眼眸闪闪发亮的画面与她幻想中的生活近乎是重叠了。她听见了自己加快的心跳声，在浣熊市想着放弃任务与里昂一起逃至天涯海角的感受又一次浮现出来。

「所以今天你有安排吗？」里昂小心谨慎的询问道，他简单的咀嚼着，两三口便将吐司吞进了肚子里。

她知道他是指什么。「这么说你又不得不陪着我了，护花使者。」她低声的调侃着，又为炒蛋的口感蹙了蹙眉，「你在鸡蛋里面加了太多的牛奶了，里昂。」

「你真的会让我陪着你？」里昂喝了一口咖啡缓解自己被食物塞着的命运，有些困惑的朝女间谍歪了歪头，他可不认为艾达会带着她前往交易现场，更别提……威斯克，他皱起了眉，他从未见过那个让他的老伙计谈虎色变的家伙，仅仅是听说过，他也没有投入过太大的关注，毕竟他在未来已经死了，「我大概是记错了食谱。」

「他会发现你的身份。」艾达回答道，言下之意自然是拒绝了里昂的陪同，只要将他们之间控制在一定的范围内，她想，将具有着特殊性的里昂暴露出去实在是太过于冒险了，任何人，不仅仅是威斯克，假使任何人得知了特工的情况，都会想方设法的试图让他吐出那些有关于未来的一切，「是吗，我看见你手抖了，在吐司从面包机中弹出来的时候。」

「嗯哼，间谍的观察力。」里昂干巴巴的嘀咕着，他不过是在沉浸于自己的思绪中时被突如其来弹出的吐司吓了一跳，「意料之中，但我想我应该能假装成你的司机。所以……你真的没问题吗？」他又变得担忧起来，毕竟艾达的伤势与她的视力还未完全的恢复。

「我只需要进入一家咖啡馆，将芯片交给接头的线人，bingo，任务结束。」艾达在擦嘴的同时为里昂的忧心忡忡解释道，「我能照顾好自己，里昂。」

「我知道。」他嘟囔着应道。


	76. COMPANY

他蜷缩在角落急促的喘息着，在冷峻的黑暗中咬紧牙关，他瑟瑟颤抖着，匕首锋利的刀刃从皮肤上划过。他隐约之间感受到自己似乎是陷入了血浆所组成的泥潭，森冷的白骨逐渐浮现出来，他听见了火炮声，他身边的家伙像是烟花般的炸裂，血肉飞溅，他慌乱的伸出自己的右手，却碰倒了身边的瓶瓶罐罐。玻璃瓶撞击在地面上发出清脆的声响，还装有大半瓶液体的威士忌倾倒在了地板上，他有些慌乱的摸索着，低声而又细微的啜泣自黑暗中浮现。

刺耳的电话铃声像是为了打破这一切而尖叫着，他晃着脑袋发出呜咽，猛烈的拒绝着这一切，他动了动嘴唇，下唇已经在他不间断的咬啮中变得血肉模糊，他不在乎这些，再度往角落缩了缩，他揪紧了自己过长的金棕色刘海，在威士忌瓶口最后一滴酒精落在地上发出滴答声时猛地抬起头，他掏出了腰间枪套中的手枪，在连发的射击中大口的喘着气。

下一秒他又像是脱力般的跪坐在了地上，将脸埋进了双手之中。他闻到了血腥味，黑暗与静寂像是一条毒蛇般的紧紧缠绕着他，让他无法呼吸，他发出痛苦的呻吟，试图尽可能的抵御这种感受。他焦躁不安，努力让自己不至于崩溃，手臂上被刀刃所划破的伤口不断地流淌出血液，他哀嚎着，伤痕累累。

电话铃声不会疲倦般的响着，在结束了几秒钟后再度叫嚣着自己的存在。他捂住耳朵，在失去了耐心后又颤动的爬向被他扔至在地板上的手机，他看着屏幕上的来电显示，深吸一口气摁下了接听键。

「嗨？」他的声音粗粝且沙哑，他隐去了声线中不自然的颤动，尽可能的提高音量，他一只手狠狠的掐着自己的大腿，他会死，他想，他过得很好，但他会死，他浑身僵硬并且感到了短暂的晕眩，他想要重新蜷缩回那个角落，紧紧地握住手枪。

「里昂，你今天没有来赴约，我们说好了你会来我家吃一顿饭。」雪莉轻快地嗓音从电话那头传来，带着些许的责备，这让里昂条件反射的浑身一颤，他猛地伸出手捂住了自己的嘴巴，一天没有进食的胃部因为酒精而蠕动翻搅抗议着，他有些反胃，想要呕吐，「我和杰克不得不吃掉更多的分量，你——」对面的声音戛然而止，在令人窒息又绝望的半分钟等待后，雪莉才小心谨慎的再次开口，「你又喝酒了，对吗？」

「别担心，雪莉。」里昂勉强自己笑了一声，他清了清嗓尽可能将自己冷硬的声线变得柔和起来，他该想起他自己之前是如何轻松而又简单的打趣的吗，老天，先深呼吸，对的，你不能让她听出任何的异常，她不会理解你，没有任何人能够理解你，你不想让你最后的几名朋友就这么疏远你，对吧？「我睡过头了……你知道我自从离开战场，返回美国之后就没能够睡个好觉了，我只是……只是想要多睡一会。」

他们告诉他该如何成为一名合格的军人，他们帮助他穿上了那一身的军装，却没有教会他该如何脱下来。

「行吧。」雪莉听起来像是接受了里昂的理由，她也能够隐约的察觉到从战场上归来的里昂确实有那么些不一样，「我可不想在下次去你家的时候又看到了堆积起来的酒瓶，你该出去走走，里昂。」

比他还小的女孩用上了一副教育般的口吻，这让少许的暖意从里昂的内心涌起，但这并没有任何的用处，他的朋友们总是关心他，可他没有办法，里昂想，他努力让自己别被噩梦缠绕，与PTSD战斗，别变得如此的喜怒无常——可他没办法做到——他的神经每时每刻都紧紧地绷着，他只有在触碰到冰冷的枪械时才能勉强的放松下来，他无法睡着，每当闭上双眼时他都会回到那个战火纷飞的时候，梦魇从未消去。

「我知道，我会的。」里昂沉声答应道，即便他认为此刻的自己根本不想靠近玄关的防盗门，他不能够就这么走到街道上，他会陷入疯狂的恐慌，他会窒息，当他离开自己的小公寓时，铁链会死死地捆住他跳动的心脏，「抱歉，或许我只能等待下一次的机会了，告诉你的男朋友这次算他好运，我不会轻易放过把你骗走的家伙。」没错，你该这么说，轻松地打趣。

「里昂！」对面高声的提出异议，下一秒却又咯咯的笑了出来，作为她临时监护人的里昂在战争结束，返回美国才得知这个消息后一直都是这样的态度，「杰克可没有你想象中的那么坏。」

「如果他敢欺负你，最好在第一时间告诉我。」里昂在雪莉的连声应答中挂断了电话，他的嘴角因为刚才的交谈所扬起的弧度很快的隐去，他从地板上爬起来冲向了洗浴室，抱着马桶止不住的呕吐起来，老天，见鬼、该死，他的药被放在了哪里？他需要安全感，非常多的安全感。

里昂洗了个澡，他在热水的包围中逐渐的冷静下来，自我嫌恶的情绪伴随着恐慌的散去而浮现出来。他有些粗暴的洗掉自己手臂上的血痕，热水洒在了他的伤口上泛起疼痛，他就该死在那个战场上，他自暴自弃的想着，水流顺着他的发丝划过他的脸颊，死、或是永远的生活在恐慌中。

他走出浴室的时候甚至不敢望向镜子，他知道他的身体有多么的伤痕累累，当他注意到他的每一个伤口时，伴随着的记忆都会闪现在他的脑海中，每天都有人不断地死去，他必须提起十二分的精神才能够避免自己也落入类似的状况，上一秒还在与他说话的同伴下一秒心脏就不再跳动，里昂跌跌撞撞的走到酒柜前，他习惯性的想要取出一瓶威士忌，却又在想起了什么似得转身从冰箱中取出了果汁。

他啃了两片已经发干发硬的面包，用果汁艰难的吞进肚子里，缓慢的等待后他的胃终于没有产生更多的刺痛。里昂揉了揉自己的太阳穴试图摆脱昏昏沉沉的状态，他想要重新走入社会，但他没有办法，他甚至在商场中陷入了癫痫状态，仅仅是因为他们突如其来的、不同于音乐的广播。

可雪莉说得对，他不可能在自己的公寓中躲上一辈子，他也曾经预约过心理医生，在没有任何太大的效用后只能够选择了放弃。他打开了窗帘，月色朦朦胧胧的照射进来，里昂这时才注意到地板上糟糕透顶的状况，他轻叹一口气收拾着残局，将酒瓶装进塑料袋中，抹干净了地板上那些血迹与酒痕。

比起在白天出门，里昂更加的愿意选择晚上，最起码他的表现不会被大部分路人尽收眼底，随后得到不理解的指指点点，他摸了摸自己的下巴，在匆忙的穿戴好衣物后决定刮一下胡子，他注视着镜子中疲惫的双眸和厚重的黑眼圈摇了摇头，手不受控制的一滑让剃须刀割破了下巴，他洗去那些血，所幸也没有将剩余的稀疏胡茬刮干净。

「棒极了，你将这一切都搞砸了，肯尼迪。」他在走出门后这么自我嘲讽道，他在前往战场前曾经听说过这个，PTSD，但他没想到有一天连同他自己都会患上，糟糕透顶，他想，他甚至不知道该如何摆脱它。

夜风吹拂过他的发丝，这还是几周以来里昂第一次试图主动出门，他不自在的紧了紧自己的衣襟，产生了一种所有人都注视着他的错觉，他对于视线太过于敏感，毕竟在战场上这可是能够救他的命。街道上零星的走过几个人，树叶因为风所摇晃摩擦发出的窸窸窣窣令里昂绷紧了神经，他的手习惯性的摸向了自己的后腰绑着枪套的位置，当他的手指能够划过手枪的棱角时，他才终于缓缓的重新放松。

里昂不太清楚自己究竟走了多久，当他回过神来的时候身边已经许久没出现除了他外的其他居民了。他的手机提示音突然间响了起来，这里昂的呼吸一瞬间变得急促，他将口袋中的手机掏出来，才发现雪莉发了一个为PTSD患者提供服务犬的网址给他，里昂无奈的摇了摇头，很快又为猛然间出现的、不怎么明显的低吼声吸引了注意力，他咽了咽口水，凭借着直觉往一旁的灌木丛中望去。

在里昂仔细的聆听下，他很快察觉了那阵吼叫声中夹杂着的痛苦与威胁的气音，这个声音有些奇怪，像是一头野兽，但却有更像是未成年的……他当然能够认出幼兽所不同的嗓音，所以是一只年幼的流浪犬，或者是狐狸，他听说过市区也会出现狐狸。

对方沉重的喘息与痛苦让里昂认为自己不能坐视不理，他小心翼翼的走上前拨开那些灌木，一个黑影猛地窜了出来，里昂克制住了那些应对危机情况的反应，将黑色的幼兽一把搂住，对方正死死地咬着他的小手臂不放——它的爪子在流血，身上也布满了大大小小的伤口——这是一只，上帝，一只看上去几个月大的黑豹？


	77. Chapter 77

温暖。

柔软。

里昂在触碰到那只黑豹的时候有那么瞬间的愣神，他已经很久没有接触到带有着热度的生命了，他总是扮演着夺取生命的角色，注视着敌人或是战友逐渐变为冰冷坚硬，他突然间无法抑制的颤动着，他发出一声濒临绝望的呜咽，这让原本死死地咬着他手臂的年幼黑豹一顿，放松了力道。

快想想那些医生告诉你的，深呼吸，然后——

里昂重新冷静下来，他的手可能是无意识的抚摸过黑豹顺滑的皮毛，它才几个月大，他想，但它的体型也足够他将它与黑猫分别出来了。他低垂下头，脱离了恐慌依旧涣散的灰蓝色眼眸还未完全的聚焦，他不顾黑豹手臂的伤势，持续前倾让自己的鼻尖蹭上它带有着灼热生命暖流的皮肤。

「我很抱歉。」他用异常沙哑的嗓音道歉，似乎认为自己刚才不正常的反应令这只黑豹受到了惊吓。他小心翼翼的调整的呼吸，用他曾经紧握着突击步枪，背负上无数敌人生命的手，像是捧着最昂贵的瓷器般柔和的放松力道，扶住它时不时弹动的后腿，「我很抱歉，但是你受伤了，小家伙。」

里昂再次道歉，仿佛他并不是那只黑豹尖锐牙齿的受害者一般。这对于他来说太过于陌生了，他有些不熟悉该如何安抚一只受惊的动物，他回忆起小时候在逗弄那些流浪犬的做法，嗓音因为试图努力变得温柔反而扭曲的怪异，他久违的勾起了嘴角，露出了细微的友善笑容，他已经快要遗忘什么才是真正的微笑了。

「我认为你的伤口需要包扎。」他皱了皱眉这么说道，他是不太清楚这只年幼的黑豹究竟是从哪逃出来的，动物园？他为自己不切实际的想法摇了摇头，那可不能够解释它的伤势，或许是从喜欢虐待宠物的有钱人手中，「我只是想要帮助你。」

黑豹又发出一声威胁的低吼，因为它咬住他的手臂而显得含糊不清，它的四只爪子勾住他的衬衫，攀在他的身上。

「我可不能够将你带去宠物店……那么你愿意和我回家吗？」里昂抬起腿跨出第一步，他的走动似乎让黑豹原本减弱的警惕又重新升了起来，对方原本放松的咬合力再次加大，他低下头，恰巧对上了它金褐色的眼眸。他眨了眨自己的眼睛，就像是想以此来表现出自己的安全无害，他注意到了那双兽瞳中的审视，它就像是听懂了他的话，正在考量着他是否值得信任。

里昂在询问完之后又认为自己看起来有些傻了，动物可不会回答他，是吧，而他在迫切的帮助这只小家伙处理伤口之前，应该先在意一下手臂的伤势，他可能会出现动物感染，无论如何它都是一只野兽，他该小心它身上所携带的病毒。

他又重新停止了脚步，等待着对方的反应，满身伤痕的黑豹就像是疲惫至极，终于放松了紧咬着他手臂的动作，它像是想要继续往里昂的身上攀爬，改变此刻不舒适的姿势。特工有些手忙脚乱不知道该如何摆放自己的双臂，幸好对方终于在能够将前爪搭在他肩膀上时停了下来，里昂紧抱住它，抚摸过它的脖颈。

「嘿，你带着一个项圈？」里昂摸到了绑在黑豹脖子上的东西，有些惊讶的说道，内心倒是燃起一股不情愿，这表示着他能够顺着这个项圈找到失主——不，他不会将这头年幼的黑豹交还给那个不负责任喜欢虐待动物的家伙，但如果这些伤是黑豹逃出来之前所得到的？里昂又有些不确定的想，他摸索着那个皮质项圈，在仔细的感受到黑豹的反应后将它摘了下来，「艾达·王？」他在路灯下观察着项圈上的牌子，将上面的名字念了出来，「第二十号？」

随后他注意到了项圈上连带着的坚硬芯片，上面正不断地闪烁着绿色的光芒，他的呼吸在一瞬间停滞，爆炸声自脑海中浮现出来，他猛地将项圈往远处抛至，同时半蹲下身用双手捂住耳朵。

他在战场上见识过太多这样闪烁的提示光，而这些通常都伴随着强烈的爆破与飞溅的碎骨血肉。他为此感到焦灼，又像是回想起什么似得拥紧黑豹，将它护在怀中——他已经见过太多人的死去了，他不能再让怀中这个温暖的小生命逝去——

随后猫科动物特有的、带着倒刺的粗糙舌头令他回到了现实之中，他睁开眼抬起头，发现将脑袋搁在他肩膀上的黑豹正有一下没一下的舔舐着他的脸颊，对方在他反应过来时立即停下了动作，偏过头漫不经心的甩了甩尾巴，就像是刚才什么都未发生似的。

「定位器。」里昂凭借着经验认出了安装在项圈上的东西，他从半蹲蜷缩着的姿势站起来，想要走过去将其捡起来，却在靠近时听见了黑豹警告般的气音，它龇出了尖锐的犬齿，以此来阻止里昂的动作，特工怔了怔，很快了解到了黑豹的想法，他拍了拍对方的背部示意这一切都没问题，「你总要让我将它扔进垃圾桶里，艾达。」

黑豹原本充斥着漠不关心的金褐色眼眸闪烁了一下，它抬起头长时间的注视着里昂，它抖了抖自己的耳朵，这让里昂低沉的笑出声。

「那是你的名字，对吧？」他原本以为这个名字属于黑豹的主人，但现在看起来它的反应告诉了他另一个事实，他快步走上前捡起项圈，在黑豹的监视下将它扔进了垃圾箱，而在那玩意终于进去垃圾箱的瞬间，黑豹原本紧绷着的肌肉也变得柔软下来，它舔了舔自己带伤的前爪，抖动着胡须，「所以……你愿意和我回家吗，美丽的女士。」

他不难从黑豹的名字中分辨出她的性别，即使这个名字太过于中式化。对方没有给出回答，但也没有继续尝试着反抗，这是个好现象，里昂为自己鼓励道，随后又感到了些许的滴落，你连你自己都无法照顾好，特工，他在内心这么说道，你真的有把握照顾好一只黑豹吗，你真的有把握能够在PTSD发作的时候控制住自己不去伤害她吗？他很清楚那个时候的自己，暴躁、喜怒无常，他知道自己有多糟糕，他会在上一秒对任何人发出怒吼与责备，又会在下一秒低声的啜泣。

「行吧，等你的伤好了之后，我再考虑后续的问题。」他又自言自语的说道，抱着捡来的黑豹迈开沉稳的步伐朝他的公寓中走去，「我不知道你先前究竟是住在哪，但我想你必须忍耐一阵我的小公寓了。」

黑豹像是哼了一声，假使不是她的伤势实在是有些严重，在加上项圈上的定位器，她怎么也不会选择同意这名人类的建议，他看上去有些奇怪，但大概是安全无害的，比起曾经围绕着她的那些研究员来说。这也许算是利用，她想，等她的伤好了之后，她会立刻消失在他的面前。

「我就把这当成是你接受了。」里昂尽可能的利用手臂遮挡住比起猫咪来说有些体型过大的黑豹，索性深夜的街道上并没有太多的路人，这也让他能够无比顺利的将艾达带回了自己的公寓，他打开了公寓的防盗门，一股刺鼻的酒味传了出来，「见鬼，我在走之前忘记开窗了。」他骂道，而嗅觉灵敏的黑豹早已不受控制的打了两个响鼻，「在这里等着我。」

他将一身污血的黑豹轻手轻脚的放置在了沙发上，后者勉为其难的用爪子触碰着皮质柔软的沙发，皱起了眉。随即又在确定了它的舒适度后蜷缩起来，伸出舌头轻舔过那些令她皮毛外翻的伤口。

里昂匆忙的打开了窗户与换气扇，当晚风吹散了屋内的酒气后，他才猛地想起客厅的灯还没打开，他摁下墙壁上的开关，忽然闪起的刺目灯光令黑豹不适应的从蜷卧的姿态弹起来，弓起背，她发出了威胁的吼叫，随即才发现这并非是实验室的灯光，而是更为柔和。她舔了舔嘴角扭过头，发现里昂正抱着医药箱站在沙发的另一头紧张的望着她。

「里昂·S·肯尼迪，这是我的名字。」他有些局促不安的自我介绍着，后知后觉自己这种反应实在是傻透了，这头黑豹可没办法听懂他的话，对吧，她大概只可以听懂她的名字，「我想为你处理一下伤口，艾达。」但他又不得不表明自己下一步需要做的事情，这有利于降低对方的警戒心，他擦了擦药箱上面厚重的灰尘，坐在沙发上缓慢的朝黑豹挪动着。

艾达歪着脑袋凝视着他，良久后才重新趴了下来。这可不代表她信任他了，她想，但她实在是受不了这一身钝痛的伤口了，从实验室逃脱出来耗费了她的大部分精力，她疲惫不堪，假使不是这些强迫她清醒着的疼痛，她早该昏睡过去了。

「乖女孩。」里昂试探性的伸手摸了摸黑豹的脑袋，挠了挠她的耳根，「这会稍微有些痛。」


	78. Chapter 78

里昂不太清楚他的警告是否起了作用，但这只黑豹确实在他为她处理伤势时安分的趴着，他从医药箱中取出了双氧水为她消毒，他的双手有些颤抖，就像是每一次在PTSD发作结束后为自己处理那些自残而得到的伤口一样，他卷起了衬衫的衣袖，那些手臂上斑驳的刀割痕迹不意外的闯入了他的视线。

那一刻里昂甚至认为自己跳动的心脏就要从胸腔中蹦出来了，带着那些他内心腐烂的血肉。

艾达抬起头看了一眼动作忽然停滞的人类，她疑惑的注视着他那双颤动着的灰蓝色眼瞳，对方就像是在忍耐着些什么，痛苦吗？她不明所以的歪了歪头，不耐烦的晃动了几下尾巴，这些伤可都在她的身上，随即她又注意到了这家伙苍白的手臂，由刀刃所造成的伤势异常明显，斑驳交错，可它们早已愈合了。

里昂在粗糙的舌头的舔舐下回过神，黑豹正试探性的舔过他手臂上的丑陋疤痕，这令他的双手一颤，他习惯性的躲避着，差点弄撒了手中的双氧水。「抱歉。」他在与那双金褐色兽瞳对视时条件反射的说道，他一点也不喜欢将狼狈的一面赤裸裸的暴露出来，黑豹柔软的舔过那些伤痕，简直就像是将滚烫的烙铁摁压在他冰冷彻骨的心房，灼烧所带起来的热度让血泡一个接一个的爆裂，这些伤口是他应得的，里昂想，他活下来了，他本不该遍体鳞伤的站在由尸体堆积的土堆顶端活下来。

他憎恶着这一切——无法入眠的浓酽黑夜、无法遏制的恐慌，如影随形的梦魇。

「子弹？看来你惹了不少的麻烦，小家伙。」里昂在情绪缓慢的稳定后才继续上前，他的动作不经意间带了些闪躲，他不知道该如何处理此刻相互矛盾的感受，他想要将她拥抱在怀中、缓慢的用手指抚摸过她柔顺的漆黑皮毛，用指尖如同弹琴般轻触过黑豹美丽的花纹，但他却控制不住的幻想着他怀中的生命逐渐的失温，就像是每一位……每一位他的战友那般，他在无比残酷的战争中活下来了，只身一人。

黑豹龇了龇牙，她抬起了前爪，尖锐而弯曲的指甲在她的刻意为之下一闪而过。

「不喜欢这个称呼？」里昂将这个归类为面前这名幼兽不怎么有力的威胁，然后开始思索自己刚才的那句话究竟哪触碰到了对方敏感的神经，也许是最后的称呼，噢，他朝沙发上懒散躺着的黑豹幼崽眨了眨眼，明智的将差点脱口而出的‘你看上去只有几个月大’这句话咽了回去，他不太记得美洲豹究竟要多大才算是真正成年了，两年还是三年？「你必须稍微往这边靠一些，这样我才能帮你取出子弹。」

这简直就像是最大的煎熬，当黑豹还算是一脸信任的朝他挪过来，暴露出自己的伤口时，里昂忍不住这么思索道，他用简单进行过高温消毒的小刀划破她的伤口，在用镊子取出卡在肌肉中的子弹的时候不避免的想起了曾经的自己，在战火纷飞的情况下可没办法像是此刻般的小心翼翼，他只能粗暴的抽出沾满泥土与上一名敌人鲜血的匕首，迅速的划破枪伤，用手指挖出子弹，即便这会让他的伤口变得血肉模糊，他还能记得当时的自己有多庆幸那些子弹并不会在进入他体内的下一刻爆炸成无数的弹片。

他听见了黑豹的一声低吼，对方的身体正止不住的颤动着，她绷紧了神经，尖锐的利爪陷入了他的皮质沙发。他知道这很痛，里昂沉声的嘟囔着些安慰，一部分是对艾达说得，另一部分则是说给他自己听的，他尽可能的维持着手部动作的平稳，秉去了不必要的细节。

「如果我能预料到现在的一切，我早该在几天前就准备好麻药。」里昂粗暴的用一只手翻找着医药箱，在什么都没发现的情况中抱怨着，他取出了子弹，帮她止了血，取出了针和缝线准备缝合那些伤口。

他从来不需要麻药，即便是他总是在PTSD发作是进行着自我伤害，他知道痛觉会让他能够更加真实的感受到这一切，他就像是为此上瘾，这实在是糟糕透了，他再次想到，他厌恶着这样的自己，而这只能令他陷入新的一轮低落。她肯定不知道她究竟被怎样的一个人、一个在战争结束后依旧被这身军服紧紧地束缚住，被过去残忍的记忆所环绕，无法走出根本不存在的恐慌——一名懦夫，她并不清楚自己被怎样的一名懦夫捡回了家中。

黑豹在针刺入皮肤时抖动的更加厉害了，她发出了断断续续的哀嚎，像是濒临死亡的困兽。她忽然间侧过头一口咬上了沙发上放置着的抱枕，尖利的犬齿瞬间划破了布料，尾巴没精神的来回扫动着，她克制住了狠狠撕咬这名人类的原始欲望，她知道他并未伤害她，反而是在帮助他，密密麻麻呃刺痛扩散开了，她发出闷哼，利爪划破了里昂看上去价值不菲的沙发。

「没事了，艾达，很快就没事了。」无法停下缝合伤口动作的里昂只能干巴巴的安慰道，他注意到了黑豹压下来的双耳，尽可能的在不降低缝合速度的情况下放柔自己的动作，他有点犹豫该不该交给对方一片止痛药，但他又不敢冒险，谁知道年幼的美洲豹能否吃人类的药物，「你表现得很好，艾达。」

这简直就像是哄小孩的语气，里昂的嘴角勾出了一个扭曲的弧度，他已经很久、很久没有用过这样的语气了，上一次这么说话的时候还是十几年前，对着家中那只患病的德国牧羊犬的时候了。但它当时的情况可比黑豹要糟糕多了，骨癌，他叹了口气，那只陪伴在他身边十三年的宠物最终在他的怀中咽了气——可这并没有结束，同年他的父母死于一场恐怖袭击，作为被牵扯进入的无辜居民，将他一个人抛弃在了世界上。

所以他才会选择走上这条道路，而他怎么也无法预料到，即便是战争结束，那些环绕着他的折磨一项都不会减少。

他将缝线剪短，用温热的毛巾擦去她皮毛上粘腻着的血块。他没有任何的宠物用药，但……涂抹在伤口处应该没有太大的问题。他可没办法带着一只黑豹前往宠物诊所，或是预约私人医生，他仔细的处理着美洲豹身体上的每一处伤痕，直到没有任何的遗漏后才松了口气，抬起手用手背抹去了额头的汗渍，他的后背已经因为紧张而被汗整个浸湿了，就连过长的金棕色刘海都粘腻的服帖在脸上，遮挡住了他的右眼。

「行吧，我可没有那种……」里昂做了个手势形容宠物用伊丽莎白保护圈，虽然他也不确定即便他有，这头高傲的黑豹究竟会不会带上，「所以……我想告诉你，别去舔那些伤口。噢，老天，我像是真的认为黑豹能够听懂我说的话。」

你太久没和动物打交道了，里昂，他对自己说，你必须清楚这头黑豹只能够听懂她的名字，其他的单词和句子对于她来说太过于复杂了。

也许他该用硬纸板稍微做一个简陋的，里昂猛地站起来，可是他没有任何的材料，他又忽然间垮下肩膀，他早就将那些因为搬家而买的纸盒扔掉了。他开始在艾达的面前烦躁的来回踱步，开始思索着该不该用毛巾或是衣服将黑豹的身体围住。他余光中注视到趴卧在沙发上的黑豹朝他翻了个白眼，就在他想要仔细查看时，对方却早已闭上双眼，终于放任自己沉陷在疲惫中沉沉睡去。

「好吧，我想我明天该为你买一个。」里昂站在原地注视着黑豹良久，才又这么自说自话，他忽然间像是虚脱般的倒坐在地毯上，屈起手臂，手肘搁置在沙发上。他抬起头注视着天花板的白炽灯，视线有些恍惚。

这不仅仅是对于黑豹，连带着对于他都算是一种折磨，他总是能连同着这些玩意回忆起战场上所经历过的，当然了，在那个时候缝合伤口已经算得上是一种奢侈了，缝线在他的伤口处形成扭曲的痕迹，却又在第二天神经紧绷的交战中被扯裂，皮开肉绽。

里昂好几次抬起手，他的手上盘旋在艾达的脑袋上方踌躇着该不该落下去，这大概是她浑身上下唯一一处没有多余伤痕的位置，他的小拇指轻微的弹动着，再补小心触碰到了黑豹的耳尖后猛地缩了回去，他自嘲的轻笑着，摇了摇头重新站起来。他阖上了窗户避免过多的夜风吹入，紧接着又关上了刺眼的白炽灯。他站在黑暗中思索了一会，打开了许久不用的夜灯，灯泡因为接触不良而闪烁了几下，柔和的光亮才充斥了起居室。

「晚安，艾达。」里昂轻启薄唇，含糊不清的呢喃道，转身走上楼梯。


	79. Chapter 79

他独自一人穿梭在大片的玉米地中，正午毒辣的阳光伴随着恼人的虫鸣，汗珠不断地从他额头滑落，他金棕色的刘海粘腻在了脸颊上，他有些不耐烦的将它拨开，眨了眨因为汗水的滴入而刺痛的眼眸，他疲惫至极，却不敢有一丝一毫的松懈，四周静寂无声，但他却很清楚这不过是骤雨前的宁静。

他勉强让自己睁开眼睛，再仔细聆听着与四周所不和谐的声响时还必须小心脚下的土地，战地工程师还未来得及侦查这一片区域的潜在危险性，他们队伍中唯一一条炸弹嗅探犬也在几天前因为枪伤不治身亡，弹尽粮绝，通讯器被毁，而他则被指派前往几十公里外的区域寻求支援。

徒步，这是最极端与无奈的选择，他们不能驾驶车辆，过大的目标会令他们在还未驶出多远就毁于敌方的火箭筒。他不知道驻守在小镇等待着他的队伍能够支持多久，他避开了一个爆炸装置，心脏急促的跳动着。

一声枪响打断了寂静。

里昂条件反射的卧倒在地上，利用着玉米地遮掩住自己的身形，更多的枪响紧随其后，来自好几个不同的方位，他们可能还布有狙击手，棒极了。他在内心赞扬着自己的运气，他可能已经被敌方发现了，他不清楚究竟有多少敌人对他的性命虎视眈眈，他的身边也没有任何的同伴。

他会死在这里吗？里昂抓紧了身前的突击步枪，更多的汗流淌下来浸湿了他的军服，这其中不仅仅是因为正午的高温所带来的。他的手指因为紧张而细微的颤动着，然后他深吸一口气很快的冷静下来，他在内心一遍又一遍的重复警醒着自己——

火箭弹毫不留情的朝他袭来。

里昂猛地睁开了双眼。

他抽出了放置在枕头下方的手枪，跳下了被汗水淋湿的床铺，恍惚间他甚至认为卧房内每一处都藏匿着敌人，他神经紧张的将准星对上每一处摇曳着的阴影，急速的呼吸着，胸膛剧烈起伏。他的耳边所回荡着的是爆炸声与自四面八方出现的枪响，他必须掩护自己，反抗，撤退。

他光裸的脚掌踏在了我是柔软的地毯上，冰冷的温度顺着脚底逐步的上传，他气喘吁吁，如同被逼入绝境的野兽，他猛地弯腰半跪在地毯上，将双人床作为掩体躲避在后面，他绷成一条肉眼所无法看见的细线的神经在卧室房门吱呀的移动声中断裂，他扣动扳机，突兀的枪响在夜色中回荡，硝烟刺鼻的气味弥漫开来，这令里昂想起了那些因为爆炸而被灼烧的同伴，那些同样难闻的皮肉的灼烧味，他猛地低下头发出了几声干呕，任何人在注视着一车同伴被活生生的烧死在自己面前都会有这样的反应，而这些在战场上却根本不值得一提。

里昂回想起了自己作为战俘的那段日子，一周、还是两周，他在暗无天日的牢房中完全失去了时间的概念，阴冷潮湿。镇定剂每隔一段时间就注进他的体内，他咬紧牙关忍受着那些折磨、饥饿、困乏——他的脑海中一片空白，望不见尽头的黑暗似乎要将他吞没，孤独不断压迫着他。

他忽然间又开始了低声的呜咽，为了他所经历过的一切，他本不该如此的感性，但他无法控制这些，他紧紧地攥住双拳，如果能他死在那个狭小的监牢中——

他发出了绝望嘶哑的咆哮，他试图深呼吸让自己变得平静，抵御着那些来势汹汹的反复出现、如同再一次身历其境般的记忆，他焦虑不安，浑身的肌肉越绷越紧，内心强烈的鼓噪令他颤抖着双手抬起了手枪，他将枪口抵上了自己的下颚——

黑豹独有的威胁性的气音打破了这一切，里昂睁开了双眼，他就像是在脱力般的坐倒在了地上，原本狭小的监牢逐步变回了他温暖的卧室，他的手枪掉落在了地板上，他抬起一只手撑住额头，发出了低沉的嘲笑，他的肩膀一颤一颤，最终转化成了沉重的叹息声。他想要摆脱这些，但他没有办法；他应该找个人去诉说他的经历，但他无法忍受将自己的结疤的伤口重新扒开，血淋淋的暴露出来，他有时候甚至希望自己能够对那些创伤性经历选择性的遗忘，逃避，他想，他侧过身从床头柜中胡乱取出药塞进了口中，你必须克服它，他这么对自己说，你可不像让这一切毁了你的生活，对吧？

里昂在情绪稳定后抬起头，他的目光对上了半开的卧室房门、缝隙中所露出的一双金褐色的兽瞳。那双猫般的、具有侵略性的双眸闪烁着奇异的光芒，她就像是在冷漠的观察着这一切。

他注意到了黑豹弓起的背部，里昂丝毫不怀疑对方随时都能够发动攻击。她还没有成年，但她尖锐的犬齿已经足以陷入他柔软脆弱的咽喉，她的喉咙溢出了低沉的嘶吼，她强有力的后腿弹跳力能够令她一瞬间抵达他的面前。里昂后知后觉的意识到了对方会出现如此态度的原因，他受到梦魇的影响吵醒了她，以至于还开了枪。

「我很抱歉。」里昂摇了摇头带着疲惫说道，他间掉落在地上的手枪捡起来，在艾达警惕的凝视中塞回了枕头底下，他半举起双手示意自己此刻并不存在任何的威胁，「发现了你其实拥有一名糟糕透顶的舍友？」

黑豹依旧紧紧地注视着他，视线一分一秒也不肯从他的身上移开。

「这只是噩梦，艾达。」里昂在无奈之下只能够解释道，也顾不上对方究竟能否听懂他的话，他尝试着站起来，但他每次的动弹都能够引起黑豹的低吼，很快里昂选择了放弃，重新坐回了地毯上，背靠着床沿，「你……我知道我的情况很糟糕，但相信我，我不会伤害你。」

他只会伤害他自己。

艾达发出一声嘲讽的鼻音，她在注意到里昂放弃了那把手枪后终于缓缓地放松了绷紧的肌肉，她慵懒的摇了摇尾巴，改变了随时准备战斗的姿态。她微微低下头舔过自己的前爪，打理着毛发。

枪，她的视线划过距离她不远，穿透了卧室房门陷入地板上的子弹，又抬起头看了一眼将手指插入发丝间的男人，她不太明白对方刚才究竟经历了什么，他看上去精疲力竭，艾达将前爪轻巧的放回地面，那家伙——里昂朝她露出的笑容带着疲惫却安全无害，他像是有点内疚。

「不多睡一会吗？」良久后里昂才勉强找回了嗓音提出建议，被一头黑豹盯着让他倍感压力剧增，他的四肢因为上时间保持同一个动作而有些酸痛，更别提他还迫切的想要换上一件睡衣，他身上的这间被汗水浸湿实在是粘腻的难受，「我发誓我这次不会吵醒你，艾达。」

他的嗓音倒是出乎意料的好听，虽然带着无法忽视的嘶哑。艾达抖了抖胡须，她不太信任对方，特别是当子弹差点射中她的时候……如果不是他帮她处理了伤口，视线也格外的诚恳。

她认为她的当务之急是足够的休憩，她还必须在他的家中藏匿一阵，直至她确保那群研究员不会再试图寻找她，伤势也完全愈合。

里昂注视着黑豹轻巧离去的背影，对方很快的隐藏在了黑夜之中，他终于能够松了一口气，从地上站起来。他摇摇摆摆的往前走了几步，在打算关上房门的瞬间走了出去，他跟随在艾达的身后，保持了一定的安全距离，黑豹漫不经心的撇过头看了他一眼，随后跳上了沙发，她在沙发上磨了几下后爪，走上了抱枕。

她两圈重新卧倒，却一直注视着里昂不肯将脑袋也枕上去。里昂有些尴尬的摸了摸鼻子，耸耸肩转身离去，黑豹在他完全消失在视野中时才放松下来，将脑袋搁在了柔软的枕头上。

一个生命，里昂想，这或许能够令他感觉好点。他走得有些快，步伐所带起的微风让他湿透的睡衣泛起凉气，他打了个冷颤，在关好房门后连忙换上了另一件衣服，他躺倒在了双上，不出意外地接受了自己会睁着眼睛直到天亮的命运。

他当然不会扣动扳机，即便没有艾达的提醒。他大概会在惊觉这一切的发展时自我嫌恶，里昂翻了个身，尽可能的平复着还带了些喘息的呼吸。

他差点就遗忘他的房客，嘿，与一只活着的动物生活在一起实在是有些奇怪，虽然只过了不到一整个晚上的时间。他已经快要遗忘了这种感觉，就像是……她的存在告诉他不仅仅是孑然一身，这也许就是人们总喜欢养宠物的原因，当然了，那名危险的野生动物可不在宠物的范畴内。

温暖。里昂闭上了双眼，驱散着那些美好的感觉，可惜他并不适合饲养任何的动物。


	80. Chapter 80

这简直犹如附骨之疽。

里昂蜷缩在床上，他屈起双腿，侧过身尽可能的让脸颊陷入柔软的枕头里，他的双手交叠在一起，除了能够感受到手心与手背粘腻着的冷汗外并不能得到更多的慰藉，他的手指还是有些无法抑制的颤动，随后他发出一声沉重的叹息。

他早已习惯了此刻的情况，自从战争结束后他就无法从绝望的旋涡中挣扎出来，那些记忆寸步不离的环绕着他，他一次次在那些残酷中打滚，满身泥泞，最后沉陷入冰冷的深渊。他抚摸过手臂上交错的疤痕，有时候甚至认为他的脖颈正被一条铁链绑住，而那条铁链正随着时间的增加逐步的收紧，夺取那些试图支撑他的氧气。

朦胧的晨光透过窗帘悄然无息的撒入了卧室内，里昂动了动自己发麻的手臂，他忽然间想起了黑豹柔软粗糙的舌头，刮过他皮肤带起颤栗、令他寒毛直竖的倒刺，她的身体散发着火热的温度，就像是足以驱散任何一个凛冬一般。

里昂将汗湿的床单塞进了滚筒式洗衣机中，当他打算倒入洗衣精时才发现里面的存量已经所剩无几，他摁下按钮，注视着滚动的机器开始发呆。他想起了那头黑豹粉色的肉垫，她黑色富有光泽的美丽皮毛，他突然涌起一股迫不及待想要见到她的冲动，仅仅是在一瞬间划过他的心底，但这也足够让里昂感到震惊了，要知道他在确诊患有PTSD之后，最明显的症状就是有关于社交方面的，他疏远着每一个人，对周围的环境漠无反应。

他在洗衣机吵闹的机械声作为背景音乐的情况中洗漱，换下了被冷汗浸湿的睡衣，犹豫半响后直接套上一条牛仔裤就赤裸着上身走了出去，他走下楼梯来到起居室，发现原本该趴卧在沙发上的黑豹已经不见了踪影。里昂愣了一愣，正准备寻找时却在抬头的瞬间发现了警惕的、蹲在橱柜顶端的家伙。

「行吧，如果你认为那里更安全的话。」里昂嘟囔了一句，他低头注视着被黑豹蹂躏出各种抓痕的沙发，有些苦恼的抓了抓过长的金棕色刘海。他可没办法将皮质的沙发缝好，而他更不想重新购置，然后里昂耸了耸肩，打算暂时先让沙发就那么放着，当然了，他必须抽空清理一下上面的血迹。

他在艾达目不转睛的注视中往料理台的方向走去，黑豹的视线令他压力倍增，他知道对方没有太大的威胁，但……这对于警觉性极高的他来说并不太舒服。那只是黑豹，里昂这么在内心默念着，或者你能够将她当成是体型稍微有些大的黑猫，除去她尖锐的利爪与威胁性十足的利齿来说，她只是普通的、非常普通的动物。

里昂打开了冰箱，他现在的一举一动可全在艾达的监视之下了。「想要吃点什么？」他在冰箱内翻找着，将昨天没吃完的速食食品取出来放置在桌子上，随即又像是想起了什么般的询问道，他扭过头与黑豹金褐色的眼眸对视，后者抖了抖耳朵，瞥了一眼桌子上的食物。

他想如果不是自己的视线出了问题，刚才黑豹的表情已经能够称得上是嫌弃。但他可不知道这个年纪的黑豹能够吃些什么，没有煮过的生牛扒，还是他必须为对方泡上一瓶牛奶……亦或者金枪鱼罐头？好极了，为什么他现在必须苦恼要准备什么给这头黑豹吃，他没有养过类似的宠物，就连他小时候所饲养的德国牧羊犬都是由他母亲准备食物的。

他说过他不适合养任何的宠物。里昂紧紧地皱着眉想到，他从冰箱的最里端取出两块冷冻的鸡胸肉，打算将它们随便处理一下作为黑豹今天的三餐。她会需要准时的进食吗？里昂有点疑惑，他曾经的同事在晚上下班回家后才会喂食他家的猫。他注视着艾达身上那些昨夜才处理过的伤痕，摇了摇头。

「你没有舔那些伤，对吧？」他在等待鸡胸肉解冻的间隙这么询问道，这实在是傻透了，他不仅仅一次这么告诉自己，但他总想要说些什么，他的意思是，见鬼，他只是有些寂寞了，而艾达的出现恰到好处，她不会像是那些关心着他的人一般给予他极大的压力，她甚至不会理会他，他不需要任何的回应，这样很好，适当的距离，他们两者间都不会逾越，「这看起来我一会必须出门为你买点东西了，你在伤好之前能够住在这里，艾达。」

他自言自语道，将浓厚的果酱抹在了焦脆的土司面包上，他为自己准备了一杯苦涩的咖啡，又不知道从哪掏出了一个小碗为艾达装满了清水，他不太确定黑豹究竟是否能喝牛奶，而对方又肯不肯喝。他嚼着土司，一如既往的欺骗着自己过着与正常人无异的生活。

这不知道已经是他换下的第几个咖啡杯了，他总是会无缘无故的将它们摔至地上，让锋利的碎片边缘划破他的皮肤，他厌恶着如此焦躁不安、剧烈波动的情绪，他在偶然间前来拜访的雪莉担忧的询问下只能够强行控制住这些，他压抑着它们，几个月后他的情况变得更加糟糕。

黑豹发出一声懒散的叫声，她仍然待在整间房屋中视野最佳，最为安全的高处。她闻到了食物的香味，经历了三天三夜逃亡、丝毫没有进食的胃部发出了抗议，她听见里昂的询问，为他的担忧嗤之以鼻，他就像是将她当成了一只愚蠢的野生动物。

「等一等，我总得让它解冻了之后再煎。」里昂简单的将艾达的叫声理解为催促，这么解释道。趴着的黑豹甩了甩尾巴，她站了起来，随后又重新坐下，她正保证着他们之间存在着一定的安全距离，她的视线扫过桌面上的那碗水，尾巴开始不耐烦的敲打着橱柜，「行吧，我想我大概能理解你的意思。」

里昂逐步的后退直到腰部抵上房间的最角落，他紧挨着料理台的一角，朝艾达做出了请的动作。趴在橱柜顶端的黑豹用审视的眼神注视着他良久，确认他不会产生任何意外的威胁后才轻巧的跳落，她迈着标准的猫步缓缓地朝餐桌的方向走去，同时会在里昂的任何动弹下停下脚步。

信任？她嗅了嗅放置在清水旁的，属于里昂的那杯咖啡，为苦涩的香味嫌恶的皱了皱眉，她凑近了那碗清水，即便是在饮水的途中她依旧是紧绷神经。她的经历告诉了她不能够信任任何人，这很显然也包括其中这名为她包扎，又有着怪异举动的家伙，他的视线总是透露着抑郁，望向她的期间嘴角会噙着绝望自责的柔和笑容。他想要接近她，却总是压抑着自己，她好几次注意到他想要伸手抚摸她的皮毛，随后尝试动弹的手指他被完美的克制住。

这头黑豹大概有他的上半身那么长，里昂在内心做着对比，所以他昨晚抱着她，总有抱着一名小孩的错觉。她会成长的很快，有关于这点里昂丝毫不怀疑，她很快就会成为一名合格的掠食者，可以轻而易举的将他压到在身下，他抚摸过自己手臂上被咬出的伤痕，到了那个时候她的獠牙所能造成的伤势可就没有这么简单了，她能够轻而易举的咬碎他的骨头，吞入他的血肉——他并未被那双金褐色的兽瞳迷惑，他很清楚面前这头野兽的危险性。这也表示着他必须在她伤好之后尽快的将她松手，动物收容所，或者别的些什么，将成年的美洲豹养在公寓中可不是个好的选择。

但那还是之后的事情了，里昂想，喝完水的黑豹朝他眨了眨眼，微微龇牙做出威胁状，下一秒三两步的跳回了沙发上，她像是趴在一块岩石上一般的趴在那，左边的前爪与后爪搭在沙发边缘，漆黑的尾巴有力的左右甩了甩。

老天，她实在是太好看了。里昂忍不住感慨道，就连呼吸都变得小心翼翼起来，他想他有些明白为什么有的人总喜欢养猫，猫能够代替着这些迷人的生物，却永远给与不了大型掠食者所带来的惊艳——对方打了个哈欠，眼神带着刀锋般的锐利。

「我想你大概不能够吃太重的佐料。」里昂这才从刚才紧张、一触即发的氛围中脱离出来，他走上前用手触碰了一下还是有点硬棒的鸡胸肉，他猜测艾达早已饥肠辘辘了，不然她也不会冒险跳下来喝水，黑豹是具有着耐心的家伙，假使不是她太饿了，她肯定会等待他离开她的视野范围，「你能吃熟的吗，我想着总比——」

里昂的话戛然而止，他注意到艾达点了点头，因为他刚才的询问——她刚才是点头了吗？他没有看错吗……黑豹，那是只黑豹，她听懂了他的话？里昂又再度询问了一次，即便这有些傻，他还是小心谨慎的观察着她，没有回应，他不知道是遗憾还是庆幸的呼出一口气，「这总比生的好，等我一下。」

他点着火，将鸡胸肉放进锅中。


	81. Chapter 81

「嘿，放松，放松——」里昂将煎熟的鸡胸肉放入盘子中后，第一时间跳跃上餐桌的黑豹让刚巧转身的他惊讶的瞪大双眼，他一边安抚着在餐桌上来回缓慢的踱步，兽瞳一眨不眨的注视着鸡胸肉的艾达，一边小心翼翼的将盘子推过去，「行吧，我会离开。」他在黑豹威胁的低吼中后退一步，半举起双手示意自己对她的食物并不感兴趣。

「棒极了，那可是我做的。」里昂嘟囔一声，他很快回到了黑豹进食的安全区域，打算趁着对方解决食物的间隙处理好沙发……还有地板上所沾染的血迹。里昂的手在触碰到枕头的边缘时一顿，他对于处理这些血迹得心应手，他想，这不会有任何的困扰，毕竟PTSD的发作通常也伴随着这些，血和混乱，他的家经常被他在非自愿的情况下弄得一团糟，也幸亏隔音效果出乎意料的好，不然他的邻居早该报警了。

他当然不能够继续躲在自己的公寓中了，当你家中养着一只动物的时候，无论如何你都必须准备足够的食物，免得黑豹在他睡着的间隙中因为饥饿像是对着猎物一般啃咬着他的手臂，直到将肉撕下来。他轻叹一口气，这项担忧其实根本没有必要，里昂想，他根本不可能陷入更深的睡眠，而艾达在他睡着时打搅他所得到的结果永远都只会有一个，那就是必须面对一名陷入PTSD的前特工，注视着他糟糕透顶的表现。

他拉开了窗帘让阳光照射进长时间不见天日的公寓中，他不知道猫科动物会喜欢什么，或许艾达会想要晒上一会太阳。他将窗户锁好避免黑豹会不小心跳下去，随后打开了排气扇，这下他倒是有点朝正常人的生活方式靠拢了，里昂摇了摇头，等待他从洗衣机中取出了烘干的床单铺好，回到楼下后，发现早已进食完毕的黑豹又回到了原来的位置，视野极佳的橱柜顶端，她就像是巡视自己的领地一般望着起居室。

「这看来我必须为你买上一个垫子了。」里昂微微抬头注视着黑豹这么说道，受伤的艾达显然不适合冷硬的木板，等等，你上一次这么为人……行吧，这么为动物着想还是什么时候的事情了？里昂有些疑惑的自我询问，几年，还是十几年前？

他换上了一件衣服，半响的犹豫后并未带上能够给予他足够安全感的手枪，他反复警告着自己不过是需要去一趟超市买上点生活必需品，即便是他无所谓，那么艾达呢？他可不想在将伤口愈合后的黑豹送去动物救助站时被对方认为是虐待动物，他是一个糟糕的舍友，只能够尽力的在物质方面满足这名黑豹。

「我要稍微出去一会，艾达。」里昂在紧了紧腰间的皮带之后说道，他当然知道自己不可能得到黑豹的回应，她只是一只动物，这有点像是他有时候会在离开时对着家中的挂画自言自语，但艾达是鲜活着的，她体内预示着生命的心脏正强有力的跳动着，「别……就乖乖地等我回来，别毁了我的公寓。」

他不太清楚黑豹的破坏力，她的体型让她看上去还未成年，但她的力量已经足够让她独自捕捉些小型的猎物，老实说他可不想在回家后见到那些被打碎的装饰品，撞翻在地的平底锅和被她翻得乱糟糟的橱柜。

黑豹像是为他的忧虑发出了讥讽般的嗤笑，她抖动着耳朵舔了舔自己的前爪，打了个哈欠示意自己对里昂所想的那些一点兴趣都没有。人类，她想，她可不是那些闲的无所事事的低智商动物。

「我就当你答应了。」里昂耸了耸肩，他认为自己再度看到了黑豹过于人性化的表现，她的眼神就像是在鄙夷着他，他皱着眉又仔细的观察了一会，最后又再度将这个归类为他的错觉——再这样下去你就真的要疯了，肯尼迪——他对自己说，随即走出了公寓。

这也许是他一生中做出的最为错误的选择，当里昂站定在车水马龙的街道上时，脑海中仅剩这一种想法，他的呼吸在人群嘈杂的交谈声中变得急促，汽车时不时发出的刺耳喇叭声让他认为自己的焦躁症就要爆发了，冷静，他这么告诉自己，尽可能的忽略那些声响，让自己表现的如同正常人，他依旧浑身僵硬，手条件反射的抚摸上后腰枪套的位置——

见鬼，他终于开始剧烈的大口喘着气，站在来来往往的人群中，所幸没有任何人发现他的异常，见鬼的！他需要一些事情来分散他的注意力。

他的手机忽然间响了起来，这让里昂涌起一股感谢上帝的冲动，他迫不及待的掏出手机，当他摁下接听键之后，步伐又能重新恢复正常。他朝着超市的方向走去，雪莉欢快的声音从电话那头传来。

「嗨，里昂，你看了我发给你的网址了吗？」对方带了些迫不及待的询问道。

「网址？」里昂有些疑惑的眨了眨眼，昨夜捡到的黑豹占据了他大部分的思绪，而他早就将雪莉发送给他的网址忘在了脑后，那是个什么来着……救……服务犬，为PTSD患者提供服务犬的网址，「我……我看了。」他有点迟疑的回答，说实话他根本连点都没点开。

「感觉如何，我就知道你会需要养上一只宠物。」雪莉虽然对他犹豫的语气蹙了蹙眉，但还是选择了相信了，「你不能够总是一个人生活，躲在公寓中。」

「我知道……我只是……你真的认为我适合养宠物吗？」里昂注视着超市货架上的商品心不在焉的询问，他的手指在宠物用品上犹豫了许久，最终仅仅是选择了宠物用沐浴露，那头高傲的黑豹应该不会勉强自己吃宠物食物，他想，他没看到任何的药物，但对方的情况似乎并不坏，他能够继续用人类的药品为她换药。

「你要对自己有信心，里昂，你真该看看他们网址的反馈，那些服务犬是经过专业训练的。」雪莉鼓励道，她知道来自他们作为朋友般的安慰对于里昂并没有太大的用处，他在与他们见面时总是勉强的微笑着，开着玩笑尽力的朝他们证明他过的很好，她差点就相信了，如果不是在某一天她偶尔路过里昂的公寓，选择了没有通知的临时拜访，发现了那些堆积起来的酒瓶。

「行吧，我保证我会尝试、呃，与他们联系一下。」他将更多的生肉排与鸡胸肉放进了购物车内，忽然想起了自己快要用完的洗衣液，他在寻找洗衣用品货架时顺路找到了摆满坐垫的，选择了价格最高柔软度最佳的，「谢……我的意思是，谢了。」

「这没什么，我相信你能够照顾好它。」她听见了一些不属于里昂公寓中的声响，像是广播与低声的交谈，他大概是在逛超市，她想，「那么我先……」

「等等，雪莉。」里昂忽然间开腔阻止了她挂断电话的动作，「我想问一下——」他很想询问一下对方关于饲养黑豹之间的意见，然后是动物救助站，他要将艾达送去哪才是安全可靠的，能够帮助她返回自己的家，野外，「没什么。」他在雪莉的等待中又咽下了想说的话，他暂时还不希望其他人知道了他家中莫名其妙多出来的房客。

他道了别，随后挂断电话，当他反应过来的时候，他已经拎着购物袋站在了超市的大门前。他被身后的陌生人猛地撞了一下肩膀，他听见了那家伙的一声咒骂，购物袋掉落在了地上，几秒钟后他在呼痛声回过神来，才发现他差点扭断了那个人的手臂。他匆忙的松开手连声道着歉，抓起地上的购物袋后退了几步，随即猛地朝前跑去，他喘着气，紧绷的神经所断裂的清脆声响似乎还在清晰的存在于他的脑海中。

他又撞倒了一个人，才气喘吁吁的回到了自己的公寓，他在公寓冰冷熟悉的防盗门映入眼帘时松了一口气，他用钥匙打开门，这时周围的声响才逐渐传入他的耳膜。他的手指有些颤抖，很快这些颤抖就传遍了他的全身。他靠在门上，低垂着脑袋，太阳穴的阵阵刺痛让他紧紧地眯起了眼睛。

你以为你脱下了那身军服，重新变回普通人了吗？里昂在内心自嘲的询问道，发出了断断续续的笑声，他用一只手按压着眼睛，想要以此来阻止那些源源不绝的钝痛。

几分钟后他抬起头，视线恰巧与不远处的黑豹相遇，他不知道她究竟在哪站了多久，又注视了他多久，那双金褐色的眼眸像是有着些疑惑不解。「艾达？」他低声叨念着黑豹的名字，后者摇晃了几下尾巴轻巧的转身离去，如同她仅仅是漫不经心的恰巧路过。

你不该对自己抱有信心。他将脚边的购物袋重新拎起来，摇摇摆摆的往房内走去，也不该出现将她与服务犬对比，甚至是饲养的想法，你会毁了她，在你自己都意识不到的情况下伤害她——你必须在她伤好之后尽快的将她送走。


	82. Chapter 82

他是一个怪僻的人。

艾达晃悠着尾巴心不在焉的听着里昂嘀嘀咕咕的自言自语，他和那些总喜欢穿着白色长褂的研究员完全不一样，他大概是有些阴郁，但总在她面前扯起嘴角露出傻乎乎的充满善意的笑容，她很清楚他在勉强他自己，开一些玩笑，努力使气氛变得轻松起来，她对于人类的了解足够多，却依旧不知道为何他会有如此的表现。

可这些都不是她需要关注的，里昂——她记下了他的姓名，他处理伤势的手法极其老练，虽然包扎的样式有那么些丑，仅仅算是刚好能接受的范围内，艾达动了动自己的爪子，她从趴卧的姿态站起来，伸展着自己因为长时间没有改变姿势而僵硬的肌肉，她的伤口已经没有一开始那般疼的厉害，她踩了踩脚下的坐垫，发出不同于普通黑豹的细微哼声。

她想她知道该怎么形容他了，艾达居高临下注视着想要从酒柜中将威士忌取出来，却像是想起什么摇了摇头努力抗拒着的里昂，他的手指在轻微的颤抖着，而他显然是认为酒精能够让他感觉好点，他忽然间攥拳击打在了酒柜上，这令整个木制橱柜为之一颤，艾达也警惕的调整出熟悉的防备姿态，对方发出一声呜咽，双手扶住橱柜低垂下头，脊背弯曲。

他看起来就像是实验室中的那些小白鼠，她想，低级的生物，在牢笼中四处乱窜，当研究员打开牢门的时候，便会发出尖细而又绝望的叫声，它拼命挣扎着，却仍然无法逃脱命运的桎梏，它们或许会有办法活下来，但更多的则是就这么可怜的死去，她在牢笼外冷漠的注视着着一切，日复一日，而她面前的这名男人，就和它们没有太大的分辨，唯一的不同大抵是她无法看见为其带来绝望的、属于研究员的双手与装载了不同药物的针筒。

她发出了一声威胁性的低吼，但她自己明白这或许是更加类似于提醒，站在酒柜前正不断细微颤动着的男人回过神来，他转过头望着她，被咬破的下唇沾染上了鲜红的血色。对方像是低声的嘟囔了些什么，他走去水池前打开龙头，将水捧起粗暴的洒在自己的脸上，水珠从他颤动的睫毛上滴落，划过他的脸颊，他嘴角的那一抹血色依然未被洗去，他那撮过长的刘海湿漉漉的粘腻在他的脸上，遮挡住了他的右眼。

「别紧张，艾达。」里昂强迫自己从冰冷的退缩中走出来，假使他没有这名出乎意料的房客，他刚才早就该陷入了又一轮的酗酒与自我厌恶，他本该蜷缩的躲避在内心的最深处，在远离社会与人群的情况下缩的越冷越远，而此刻，他想，他的举止可能吓到了原本就拥有着极强警惕性的黑豹，「我……行吧，什么都没有发生。」

他与艾达面面相觑，他不知道黑豹是否是接受了他的解释，他习惯性的后退一步来表示自己的毫无威胁性，他认为那双金褐色的兽瞳比他预想中要冷静的多，她最终在他的注视下放松了自己的肌肉，懒洋洋的打了个哈欠，不再给予他过多的关注，这使里昂松了口气。

「这表示我要控制住我自己了？」他有些无奈的哼了几声，想着自己可能在近段时间内都不能够按照习惯的那样打发时间，他让一个轻松的微笑自他的脸上浮现，他揉了揉自己的鼻梁，好极了，那么他现在该找些其他的方式打发时间。

老实说他已经快要遗忘正常的生活方式了，这一年来他从来都是浑浑噩噩的度过，酗酒、或是在书房锻炼到虚脱呕吐，他总想遗忘那些不断涌起的记忆，他在战场上所经历过的一切——他的四肢因为痛苦而不断抽搐着，他倒在那，血液争先恐后的流出，连带着他的生命，他在无望中抵抗着，感受着自己逐渐变弱的心跳，周围漆黑一片，他的鼻腔中充斥了各式各样难闻的腐臭味——他不知道自己是如何保持清醒，如何从那样的环境中艰难的存活下来，他听见了不同于英语的交谈声，对方用脚踢了踢蜷在地上，僵硬的像是条死狗的他，求生的欲望令他一瞬间暴起，他已经麻木的感受不到任何的疼痛，他杀了他们，夺过了他们的枪械，他逃了出去，在精神即将崩溃之前——

他的呼吸又开始变得急促了，里昂揪紧了自己的衣襟，他扶着料理台令其支撑着他的身体重量，再稍微缓和后跌跌撞撞朝着沙发的方向走去，他会死，他想，他下一秒就会死去，而他妈的根本不会有人在意这件事情。

他跌倒在了沙发上粗重的呼吸着，他浑身都痛得厉害，但那些伤口本应该完全愈合了。他的枪，见鬼的他的枪呢？他胡乱的在周身摸索着，手掌‘啪’的拍上了茶几，他继续扫过桌面，电视遥控器摔落在地上，发出了清脆的声响。

他看上去下一秒就会因为承载不了更多的混乱与痛苦死去，艾达被噪声吵得心烦意乱，她猛地站起来，朝里昂的方向望去，她发出了叫声，但侧躺在沙发上的人类像是并未听见一般，他就像是在寻找着些什么，她从橱柜的顶端一跃而下，悄然无息的落在地上。

她并不是在试图接近他，只是暂时不愿意见到这名曾经帮她处理过伤口的人类像是那些实验室中惊恐的小白鼠般可怜兮兮的死去，再者他煮的鸡胸肉味道确实挺不错，就当是还清他的人情，艾达思索道。

温暖而又光滑的尾巴轻扫过他的手臂，这让即将陷入幻觉的里昂一愣，他停止了自己慌乱的动作，像是石膏般的僵硬在了原位。一个的物体带着试探性缓慢靠近了他，拥有着炽热的体温和柔软的绒毛，她从他的大腿边缘路过，最终停留在了他的胸前，她像是趴了下来，尾巴有一下没一下的轻轻拍击着他。

老天——

里昂动了动自己的手指，他没有继续寻找自己的手枪，反而将手掌覆盖上了暖洋洋的物体——那只黑豹的背部，他抚摸到了她夹杂了绷带触感的顺滑皮毛，他低了低头，艾达有节奏的呼吸声传入他的耳膜，他学着她的节奏艰难的放缓自己的喘息。

美好，他想，黑豹沉甸甸的温度紧贴在他的身侧，她扭过头像是对漆黑一片的电视屏幕产生了极大的兴趣，她的耳朵时不时的抖动着。里昂知道所有的生物大概都拥有着这样的特点，舒适的毛发、柔软的身体与独特的体温，但艾达……这头黑豹就像是集中了所有美好的事物，他认为他一定是发出了什么，短促而又间隙的呜鸣声，现在与对方比起来他倒是更像是一头受伤的幼兽了，他没有将他自己整个凑近她，反而是留下了一些固定的距离，他的手虚扶在她的背部没有动弹。

黑豹抬起了爪，变换着自己的动作如同不经意间的踩上了他另一只手臂，富有弹性的肉垫摁压在他的皮肤上，转瞬即逝。里昂几乎要屏住了呼吸，他的双眼一眨不眨的注视着艾达，后者大概是在发现他已经恢复了正常，便迫不及待，一点留恋都没有的从他身边轻盈的溜走，她落地时爪子踩上了地面的遥控器，电视被猛地打开。

「……遗憾的是有一只猛兽至今仍在逃亡，为了城市居民的安全考虑，请所有可能目击过它的人拨打——」

「那个是你，对吧？」里昂紧紧地盯着电视屏幕上播放出的画面，轻声说道，他的话语几乎让黑豹竖起了毛发，对方猛地转身，弓起背朝他龇出了自己具有攻击性的獠牙，「我见过那个人……当我还是一名特工的时候，他们确实被调查出利用动物进行残酷无人道的实验，那么现在呢？老天，我没想到你遭受过那种对待——」

什么？艾达眨了眨眼睛，一时半会并未反应过来里昂究竟在说些什么。

「我可不会将你交给他们。」他的视线在悬赏的金额上一扫而过，认为自己从来没有如此的坚定过，他此刻可能因为PTSD的折磨而变得一团糟，但……他将她捡回来，那么他就有着一定的责任，他从来没这么庆幸过他将对方捡回家，「听着，我会为你找一个安全可靠的救助所，全程参与，直到你能够重新返回野外。」

里昂在说完后又感到自己有些傻，艾达当然不可能听懂这一大段话，这是一个承诺，他想，随即又晃了晃脑袋捡起了地上的遥控器，他抬起头，黑豹又重新回到了她的临时地盘上，她闭上了双眼像是在假寐，似乎刚才所发生的小插曲根本不值得一提。

她没有尝试在停留太久，或是如同人类一般唠唠叨叨那些担忧着他的话，这很好，他已经不想承受太多压力及属于别人的期待了。


	83. Chapter 83

有时候他总会认为那些弹痕甚至是让他的灵魂支离破粹。

他自黑暗中惊醒，心脏如同打鼓般快速的敲击着，他扶住床头柜猛地摔下了床沿，跌落在地毯上。他的耳边全是自己如雷的心跳声，他压低了自己的呼吸，蛰伏在幽暗中，双手紧握枪柄。你必须保持安静，特工，他在内心命令道，如果你想要活下来，那么你必须牢牢地闭上你的嘴，阻止你那如同野牛般粗粝的喘息声。

坐在卧室门口的黑豹用尾巴不耐烦的敲击着地面，她可不太喜欢在熟睡期间被吵醒，要知道在里昂在场的情况下她根本无法在白天打盹，而此刻……她已经尽可能的去忽视这名人类所造成的噪音，但现在看来并不怎么成功。

她轻松地扶着门把手将房门推开，轻盈的侧身躲过飞速朝她袭来的子弹，她连威胁的低吼声都懒得发出，就这么站定的原地注视着混乱中的人类，她眯起了双眼，懒洋洋的伸出舌头轻舔过嘴唇，等待着对方重新变得冷静下来。

里昂的视线在转身的瞬间对上了昏暗的夜色中一双金褐色的兽瞳，他顿了一顿，这唤起了他不少的记忆，像是艾达强有力的心跳，她沉稳的呼吸，她触碰上他的柔软肉垫。他感受到了刺痛，缓慢的低头才发现他小手臂上由匕首造成的割痕，他灰蓝色的瞳孔剧烈的晃动着，他需要这些痛感，他想，但他的理智却告诉他不应该这么做，你不该爱上疼痛，他严肃的告诫自己。

「我很抱歉。」里昂垂下眼眸，他长时间注视着毛绒地板发呆，良久后才用沙哑的语调这么说。又一次，他想，他又一次因为PTSD吵醒了他的房客，值得庆幸的是他并未选择扣动扳机，他不能伤害她，这个念头如根般的深深扎于他的心底。他抬起头，对着看似受到惊吓的黑豹露出了安抚性的笑容，但却没有放下匕首，他不能放下它，他依旧需要着这些刺痛和安全感，好极了，肯尼迪特工，好极了，他在内心叫出了自己曾经的职称，你不该为了这些痛楚心满意足。

当恐慌褪去后他又开始逐步的清醒，自我嫌恶的情绪再度缓缓将他充斥，他就像是将双膝埋在河流之中，注视着自己的双手总以为洗净那些污浊的鲜血便能获得平静。天空中相互追逐着的云朵终于离去，冷清的月色透过单薄的窗帘撒入了卧室，它为黑豹漆黑顺滑的毛发镀上了一层迷人的、霜雪般光泽，她站了起来，流线型的身躯及有利的肌肉展露无遗，纤细、俊丽，里昂甚至认为他能够将一切赞叹的词语用在艾达的身上，那头黑豹轻轻地移动眼珠，原本缩成小点的瞳仁逐渐放大，她朝他靠近，带着猫科动物独有的刻骨优雅。

她谨慎的将彼此间的距离固定在了大约两米的位置，她像是一名傲慢的长官巡视自己的士兵般坐在那，她审视着里昂，这名痛苦而又绝望的人类，她的视线从他遍体鳞伤的手臂上划过，她不了解对方为何会进行这些自我伤害，她抬起一只爪舔了舔脚掌上的肉垫，看似漫不经心垂下眼帘，她很清楚大部分困于牢笼中的动物都会这么做，它们有些被镣铐扣住了后腿，有些是前腿，她见过将后腿咬断尝试逃脱的狼，还有因为狭小的空间而焦虑的熊啃咬着自己的前掌，但……她没办法发现这名人类的身上有着任何肉眼可见的枷锁。

「我知道你讨厌这个。」已经完全冷静下来，从刚才就一言不发的里昂再一次开口道，他索性坐在了地毯上，手指轻微的脱力让匕首滑落。他将手肘搭在了床上，背靠着窗沿抬起头，注视着黑豹有节奏敲击地板的尾巴，比起玩乐他认为这样的动作更像是进行等待利用手指不耐烦敲击着桌面的人类，「但我可不能控制它……我从未预想过有一天我会变得如此糟糕……」他的嗓音黯哑，带着无法忽视的疲惫，可不难听出里面的沉稳与温柔，里昂摇了摇头，他的刘海随着他的动作而轻微晃动着。

他注视着那头黑豹，艾达，他想，她就这么突然出现在他的生命中，像是漆黑不见五指的晦暗中跳跃而出的细微火苗，他不愿让它扑灭，也不愿意被它灼烧，只是这么静悄悄的坐在原地，双眼一眨不眨的注视着，他会为那些火花愉悦的勾起嘴角，却依然会在明亮转瞬即逝后重新坠入现实。

他伸出口摁压住自己的胸口，从未感受到其中的跳动如此的鲜活。

黑豹站起身，如同终于听够了里昂的呢喃自语，她像是想要转身离去，却又在犹豫中绕了个弯朝他走来，她正在靠近他，每踏出一步都在里昂的内心中沉重的下落，掀起涟漪，她抖了抖自己的耳朵，没有任何的停留，仅仅是从对方的面前路过，她晃悠着的尾巴轻柔的扫过他的下巴。

里昂在艾达离开后几分钟才猛然反应过来，他茫然的抬起手摸了摸自己的下巴，似乎还能够感受到对方柔软的绒毛所带来的轻柔麻痒，他发出介于嘲笑与呜咽之间的声音，昂起脑袋将其枕在床沿，就这么坐着闭上了双眼。

那条尾巴所带来的柔和与温暖充斥了他下半夜的睡梦。

「所以你比较喜欢鸡胸肉？」里昂在近距离观察黑豹进食时忍不住询问道，他没能够睡上太久便被焦虑唤醒，但几个小时的安稳足够令他松了口气，这还是他第一次没能够陷入梦魇的血沼，鼻腔中不再是带有着硝烟味的血腥，「你几乎都没有动过……行吧。」里昂的视线在不远处的宠物罐头上一扫而过，随后又在艾达瞥来的眼神中闭上了嘴巴，他总有一种对方能够听懂他说话的错觉，他想，然后为她倒了一杯酸奶。

里昂倚靠在餐桌的另一头，望着黑豹因为咀嚼而抖动的胡须发呆，他喜欢这个，他想，注意到了她对这餐的食物极其满意，甚至有点久违的在内心哼起了曲调。他已经很久没能够为别人做些什么……虽然他在战场上为国家所做的足够多，但这令他产生一种暂时退去那身军装，摆脱了PTSD，再度成为一名普通人的错觉。

艾达像是勉为其难的哼了一声，这让里昂耸了耸肩转身将餐桌上满是狼藉的盘子放进了洗碗池中，他转身在黑豹进食的间隙简单的进行清洗，肌肉仍然为自己将脆弱的后颈暴露出在一头猛兽的面前而绷紧，他清去了那些泡沫，赶在对于未知的危险产生恐慌前转过身。

他总想着摸一摸她，里昂再度注视了黑豹几分钟后离开了餐厅，坐在沙发上将电视打开，这个心理能够理解，他想，绝大部分人在见到了动物时都会产生这种想法，更别提他面前晃悠着的可不是普通的宠物，而是一头美丽典雅的黑豹。他歪倒在了沙发上，刚打算将手臂枕在脑后的时候，却发现了上面未愈合的伤痕，他双眼一眨不眨的注视着它们，随后又顺势抬高视线从艾达的身上一扫而过。

「我想我该为你换个药，但在此之前我必须先将你清洗一下。」将医药箱放在茶几上后，里昂认真的注视着黑豹给出建议，后者正用舌头舔过自己沾着油渍的嘴唇，金褐色的眼眸因为他的这句话而尖锐起来，「我可不想让你的伤口感染，所以……嘿，别动……很好……」他缓慢的朝警惕着的艾达靠近，一步又一步，老天，这简直比排雷要更加的困难，他皱了皱眉，他可不想如同第一天将她捡回来那般冒冒失失的捉住她，毕竟被咬上一口这不怎么舒服。

黑豹一动不动的紧盯着他，随后索性趴了下来也算是允许了他的靠近，这名人类屏住呼吸的紧张模样很好的娱乐了艾达，他看上去比那些研究员要傻多了，她想，她习惯性的确保对方手上不存在任何的镇定剂，很快对方摸索上了她的脑袋，拇指轻轻地抚摸着她的耳尖，她揉过她的脸颊，刮了几下她的下巴——小心翼翼的试探，想要利用着这种接触令她放松下来——艾达很轻易的分辨出了里昂的目的，但她身上确实是难闻极了，之前的热毛巾基本起不了太大的作用，或许洗个澡确实是正确的选择。

「别再咬我了，艾达。」里昂一边将黑豹抱在怀中，一边这么说道，他的手心全都是冷汗，这又像是他在不久前所能够感受到的了，艾达令人安心的体温与重量，「我想我大概没办法在你成年后将你抱起来了。」里昂忽然间这么说道，随后又想起他大概没法真正的见到成年后的黑豹了，有些遗憾，他想，然后将她放进了浴缸之中，「你或许会喜欢温水。」


	84. Chapter 84

他想他找到了他们之间的共通点。

里昂解开了黑豹身上的绷带，用温热的水流冲刷过她的皮毛，热水接触伤口所带来的疼痛令她一颤，近乎是在一瞬间将肌肉绷紧，她龇了龇牙就像是发出了些吼叫，硬生生的克制住了身体条件反射的本能，没有朝着近在咫尺的、挠着她的下巴的那只手咬下去。

他想他们都擅长于忍耐痛苦。

里昂的动作变得更加轻柔，他想他还从来没有如此紧张过，即便是在战场上随时随地被死神的镰刀架在脖子上时，也依旧没有过这种心情，他仔细的揉开那些因为血块而结在一起的毛发，黑豹不耐烦的甩了甩脑袋，水花四溅。

「嘿，稍微忍耐一下。」他柔声安抚道，他知道清洗伤口的痛楚，自身也经历过无数次，但他没有任何办法缓解艾达的疼痛，只能够一遍又一遍的抚摸过她的脑袋，另一只手迅速的动作着，他将宠物用沐浴露在她的身上涂匀，不断被揉出的泡沫很快将黑豹包裹住，她现在变成了一个泡泡球，里昂忍不住笑出了声，这大概是他自前往战场后直到现在第一次扬起如此毫无顾忌的笑容，他将泡沫堆上了黑豹的脑袋，在对方威胁性的嘶声中毫无诚意的道着歉，艾达就像是为他的幼稚行径翻了个白眼，忽然间扬起尾巴带着泡沫啪的轻拍在了他的脸颊上，白色的泡沫很快挂在了他的下巴上。

他的手指缓慢的划过艾达柔软的腹部，对方闪避了几下像是不太喜欢他这么做，这让里昂有些疑惑的歪了歪头，很快发现了问题所在，「所以我们的女士害羞了——」他话音刚落手背便被黑豹的爪子狠狠的挠了一下，刺痛立刻传达到了他的大脑，他耸了耸肩，决定将这个一时兴起的打趣抛至在脑后，「有时候我真认为你能够听懂我说的话，艾达。」

里昂在女士的要求下小心翼翼的避开了些敏感的部位时这么说道，他当然知道经过训练的动物有时确实能听懂人类简单的命令，但她看上去可不仅仅是依靠训练出的本能听懂了，甚至像是理解了他语句中的意义。他重新打开喷头洗去对方身上的泡沫，艾达则是在水流冲刷的间隙左右晃动的身体试图甩去水珠，就像是每一种动物会做的那样。

「就……别动了？」里昂湿漉漉的蹲在浴缸前这么说道，他浑身上下都可怜兮兮的滴着水珠，活像他才是接受淋浴的那一个，黑豹的嘴角像是扯起了不明显的嘲笑，她抖了抖胡须，扭过头用无辜的眼神望着他，「我有点怀疑你是故意的，艾达。」他摇了摇头晃动着粘腻在右边脸颊的发丝说道，在尝试了几次并不能很好的将它们别到耳后时只能无奈的选择了放弃。

他看上去有些傻乎乎的。艾达这么想，特别是当他被水完全淋湿之后，他知道他的刘海实在是蠢透了吗？她忽然间又发出了一声嘲笑，她注视着他从半蹲着的姿势站起来，摸索着拿过悬挂着的毛巾擦拭着脸颊，她将前爪搭在浴缸的边缘，想这么直接跳出去的下一秒就被一个柔软的物体紧紧地包裹住——一条毛巾，她很快分辨出来，停止了挣扎的动作，里昂用一条浴巾将她裹住，擦了擦她的脑袋后将她整个抱进了怀中。

「行了，现在我们该用吹风机将你的皮毛吹干，我这里可没法让你晒到太阳……见鬼，我把吹风机放到哪里了？」里昂将被浴巾裹着的黑豹放置在沙发上，后者在落下的瞬间将脑袋从里面探出来，她望着在橱柜中进行翻找的里昂，被舒适的热水熏得晕乎乎的打了个哈欠，伤口依旧疼痛的让人难以忍受，但她却感觉有些困了。不可否认这名人类确实总会有着些她所不能理解的表现……除此之外他确实意外的可靠，温柔可靠，她想，然后在浴巾中蜷缩成一团。

他从来都习惯于带着还在滴水的发丝直接躺倒在床上入睡，并没有举着吹风机将头发吹干的习惯，里昂从橱柜的最里面翻出了吹风机，为上面厚重的灰尘摇了摇头，虽然他不在意这些，但黑豹必须将皮毛上的水气全数吹干才行，他听说过有的动物会因为没能够及时弄干自己的皮毛而生病，如果是野外它们或许更愿意选择阳光，但——

里昂抬起头望了一眼窗外昏蒙蒙像是即将要下雨般的天空。

「抱歉，有点不耐烦了吗？」里昂回到黑豹的面前后这么说道，他带着吹风机与医药箱坐在了沙发上，准备再用浴巾擦拭几遍艾达的时候才恍然间发现对方像是已经睡着了，他有些不确定的伸出手，思索半响后将她抱至了自己的大腿上，对方抬眼看了看他，随后又重新闭上沉沉的睡去。

所以他能够将这个理解为信任吗？里昂用手摸了摸鼻子这么思索道，来自艾达毫无保留的信任让他千疮百孔的内心忽然间又变得柔软起来，他知道这不过是因为对方半夜被他打搅了睡眠，从而又在极度警惕的情况下疲倦至极，不然她说什么大概也不会就这么在他的面前，倒在他的双腿上就这么睡去，他的指腹划过黑豹耳尖的绒毛。

她差点就能够清醒过来了，艾达眯起了眼睛，但当温度适宜，舒服的风吹拂在她的身上时，睡意再度席卷了她，这时艾达才想起自己究竟经历了怎样的千辛万苦才从研究院中逃出来，随后又像是野猫般的藏匿在都市中，靠着剩菜残羹活下来。她没办法在固定的区域带的太久，她项圈中的定位器很快就会让那些人找到她，她躲藏在草丛中，在神经绷成一条线的情况下注意到了不同于研究员的其他人类靠近，他朝她伸出手，这致使了她神经猛地断裂。

当她从这段时间的经历回过神来的时候，她已经洗完了热水澡，全身放松的埋在柔软的浴巾中，她浑身上下散发着宠物用沐浴露的香味，就和这名人类，里昂身上所沾染上的一样，宠物——她为此嗤之以鼻——对方举着吹风机吹干她毛发的手法有些笨拙，却又足够的温柔，他带有着厚厚老茧的手指磨挲过她的背部。

「这会有点痛。」他在处理伤口之前再次这么警告道，而艾达则回应给他了一个懒洋洋的哈欠，这不禁让里昂微笑起来，黑豹的伤势已经没有一开始那样的狰狞，枪伤依旧在折磨着她，她的后腿因为痛楚而微微弹动着。

里昂想这还是他第一次在处理枪伤时这么的冷静，以往这些玩意只会带给他源源不绝的属于战场的绝望回忆，他会为此心跳加速，陷入恐慌，而这次——他深吸一口气，他更加在意自己的包扎技术究竟会不会给艾达带来多余的痛苦，以至于将那些被唤起的曾经的记忆挤压在了更后面。

「我想你大概还需要两三周的时间才能够彻底摆脱这些缝线与绷带。」里昂在将一切处理好后这么说道，他将暖烘烘的黑豹从浴巾上抱了起来，像是抱着小孩一般的将她放置在了沙发柔软的抱枕上。对方勉强在半睡半醒间睁开眼，用警告的目光扫了扫他，然后变换了一个姿势继续沉沉的睡去。

这是在示意他该回到原本的距离中，里昂想他了解了对方的想法，半举起手后退了几步。直到他的后腰撞上了冰冷的大理石料理台，他才停下脚步。

感谢上帝——里昂忍不住这么想到，他的双手第一次在接触那些该死的伤口时没有颤抖，当黑豹信任他，依赖他似的躺在他的腿上任由他换药时，那些本该存在着的梦魇消失无踪，他将脸埋进了手掌之后，轻呼出一口气，他已经很久没有过这样的体会了，他原本以为没有任何东西能够驱散那些玩意，但现在，他想，黑豹轻而易举的完成了他想方设法却总是失败的尝试。

那么现在他也该处理一下自己的伤势了，里昂将目光对焦上他布满了刀痕的手臂，上面的每一道痕迹都提醒着他究竟度过了怎样绝望而又痛苦的夜晚，他在那些凛冬般寒冷的记忆中挣扎，如同被罩在渔网中的鱼类一般，每一次的挣扎并不会成功，反而会让他获得更多的折磨，他的手指抚摸过手臂上最明显新鲜的那道伤痕，在那些记忆的侵袭中发现了更多本不属于其中的——

艾达沉稳的心跳声，她优雅的步伐，轻巧的划过他下巴的尾巴。

他突然感觉自己僵硬的四肢又能够重新的动弹，麻木的心脏再度砰砰直跳，这些伤痕带起了他不堪回首的噩梦，在黑暗中随时准备着战斗的恐慌，自我伤害以及嫌恶，但它确确实实还带有着更多——他抬起头望向了卧在沙发上安稳沉睡的黑豹——希望，他想，微弱的、不值得一提的、却依旧存在的。


	85. Chapter 85

所有人。

里昂注视着手指间被磨出的粗糙老茧，曾经作为一名狙击手在战场上执行任务的记忆从本该遗忘的角落溜了出来。

他记得所有人，这很奇怪，他想，自从战争结束已经有一年多的时间了，但他却能够清晰的记得每一位死在他枪口下的敌人，他们的样貌早已迷糊不清，但数字就像是烙印般的、带着焦黑的灼烧印在他的心脏上，他一动不动的趴在掩体后，几个小时、或是几十个小时耐心的等待着猎物。

缝线在他的手臂上歪曲的扭着，一点也没有黑豹身上所留下的那些整齐并且赏心悦目。这是他的常态，他将医药箱收好后轻轻地坐在了沙发的另一端，他打开电视，在屏幕亮起的一瞬间按下了消音键，他偏过头看了一眼昏睡在抱枕上的艾达，确保对方并未被吵醒。他向来不太在意自己的伤势，更别提是由他自己所造成的了，能够缝上几下已经算是得到了良好的治疗，这或许是他唯一一道、伴随了少量温暖记忆的伤痕。

黑豹就像是感应到了电视机屏幕的亮光，她翻了个身将头埋进了沙发背与座位相接的缝隙中，柔软的尾巴从沙发的边缘垂下，一卷一卷的。

里昂忽然有些不确定艾达究竟是恰巧路过无意间拉扯了他一把，还是将他推入了更深的泥潭中，他小心翼翼的朝黑豹的方向挪了一小段距离，一厘米，两厘米，直到他们之间的距离已经所剩无几，他甚至只需要微微的抬手便能摸上对方的脑袋。他不知道自己的情况是不是正在朝好的方向发展，很微弱，但他却能够感受到，在这之前‘温暖’对于他的噩梦来说太过于遥远了。

他一只手撑在沙发上，无所事事的用电视遥控器更换着频道，看电视从来不算是他打发时间的方式，但他目前为止，行吧，他有点想要待在艾达的身边，在清冷的公寓中，一个活着的生命体总是会让人产生想要靠近的欲望——她不是人类，他想，她不会给予他太大的压力，动物向来都习惯依照本能行事。

睡梦中的黑豹伸了个懒腰，她伸直了自己的前爪，再一次意外中抓住了里昂的小手臂，她顺滑的皮毛蹭在了他的皮肤上，大概是由于面前出现了一个得以依靠拥抱的物体，艾达朝前挪了几下，她毛茸茸的嘴与湿漉漉的黑色鼻子轻擦过他，引来了一阵麻痒，里昂顿时整个人僵硬在原地，想要抽出自己的手臂却不知道该怎么办才好，他害怕吵醒她，但黑豹的温暖的鼻息与触感令他浑身不自在。

她无意识的伸出舌头试探性的舔过面前的东西，粗糙带着倒刺的舌头划过他伤痕累累的手臂，不，里昂在内心瑟缩了一下，他开始谨慎的小幅度挪动着自己的手臂，在即将成功脱离之前，黑豹发出抱怨的轻哼，她又紧了紧自己的前爪，重新搂紧他。带有着美好的折磨，里昂沉默下来，他的所有心神就像是被艾达的动作完全吸引了似的，他不该拥有着这些，柔软的信任。

他不值得——

在为了不吵醒艾达的情况下，里昂只能够尽可能的放轻松，这很困难，特别是对于现在僵硬的像是石膏一般的他。他盯着屏幕上放出的毫无营养价值的搞笑节目，注意力全在被艾达拥抱住的手臂上，她抖了抖她的胡须，然后是耳朵，这分明只是黑豹所拥有着正常温度，里昂却认为他的灵魂快要被其灼伤。

当黑豹再次醒来的时候，天已经黯淡下来，她闻到了属于食物的香味，从柔软的抱枕上抬起头来。背对着她的里昂正在处理着食物，他总有办法将那些肉排煎的极香，而艾达想即便是他克制住了不去放入太多的作料，但这对于动物来说还是太多了，索性她并非是一只家猫，同时作为一头特殊的黑豹，如果真要有个形容的话，她更加的接近人类，无论是思考方式还是在日常生活方面。

她伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴角，露出雪白的獠牙打了个哈欠，她咂了咂舌，不知道为何总能够尝到属于里昂的味道。她敏捷的跳下沙发，就像是巡逻自己的领地一般在起居室内绕了一圈，她跳上了窗户朝内伸出的窗沿，这才发现窗外正淅淅沥沥的下着雨，完美的隔音让她完全无法听见雨声，她蜷缩在窗沿的角落，注视着窗外的落雨时也注视着自己的倒影。

她总感觉自己似乎在这个公寓中住了足够久，像是已经习惯了眼下的生活。她有些无趣的伸出爪子摁向从玻璃上流淌下来的雨水，她赶在它们汇集之前拍上去，却因为隔了一层玻璃而毫无用处，简单的娱乐，她想，她可不想去玩弄里昂从超市中购置给她的塑胶老鼠，那实在是太傻了。

「我想这阵雨一时半会大概没办法停止。」里昂在艾达未反应过来的情况下站在了她的身后，听见他的声音、从窗户上注意到他的倒影的黑豹猛地站起来，她没有着急转身，以此来掩饰自己丧失了一般的警戒心。

她没有在他靠近之前发现，艾达有些懊恼的皱了皱眉，这名人类很危险，她想，她从来没有发生过这样的情况，她总是能够在研究员的面前保持着足够的警惕，也许是这阵雨和食物的香味让她条件反射的放松下来，她为自己的失态找着借口。

「很漂亮，对吧？」里昂倏然又这么说道，他又朝黑豹的方向靠近了一点，这次他将手插进牛仔裤的口袋中，站立在她的身边，艾达抬起头望向他，发现那双灰蓝色的眼眸就如同面前的因为水滴与夜景而闪烁着的窗户一般，波光粼粼，「我想不起来上次这样站着欣赏都市的夜景是什么时候的事情了。」他低声耳语道，伸出手覆上了玻璃。

「我总是耗费太多的时间与精力在……行吧，在我的病症与锻炼上，我总以为在精疲力竭后能够睡上一个好觉。」里昂低下头朝盯着他的黑豹眨了眨眼，冲动促使着他想要说些什么，他不喜欢将自己结疤的伤口血淋淋的重新撕开，但在面对艾达时却没有了想象中的那般困难，他感受到了疼痛，伤口为之流下血液，可在这之后得到的并非压力，而是轻松，「一开始那确实挺有效，最起码能够让我安稳的昏睡过去，不用去烦恼睡前的那些焦躁不安，但这不能够阻止它们……我的意思，噩梦。」

他耸了耸肩，认为自己与其在和黑豹傻乎乎的唠唠叨叨，更像是在自言自语。他倾身凑近了窗户，将额头抵在了玻璃上，他透过玻璃的倒影注视着自己，看看现在的你是一种怎样落魄的模样，里昂自嘲的笑道。

「我也尝试寻找其他的方式，安眠药与酗酒，但我想这只会让我更加的糟糕。」里昂继续说道，他呼出的热气为玻璃蒙上了一层白雾，艾达此刻也认真的聆听着，她没有按照往常的习惯不感兴趣的选择离去，她认为他现在大概需要一点陪伴……就当成是还清了他为她包扎伤口的那些，艾达想，舔了舔自己的前爪，「当我发现我必须加大安眠药的剂量才会有效的时候，我在也没有服用过那些玩意，代替它们的自然是酒精，酗酒，我从未想过我会变成这副模样。」

喜怒无常、恐慌与自我厌恶，即便是他的身边再也没有任何敌人，他依旧感觉自己身处于战场之中，想要戒去酒精可不是一件容易的事情，目前为止不太成功，他只能尽可能的选择最原始的方式，被摆放在书房的健身器材，他总能将自己逼迫到疲惫的呕吐，无法动弹的瘫软在床头，他在闭上眼睛的下一秒像是一条死狗般的沉沉睡去，等待着半夜被噩梦惊醒，周而复始。

「噢，我没有其他的什么意思，只是……有时候稍微倾诉一下，老天，你在朝着一头黑豹倾诉，这实在是太蠢太丢脸了。」他又有些尴尬的抓了抓那缕足以遮挡住他右眼的刘海，清了清嗓，从来没这么想要让时间倒流，最起码让他收回刚才所说的一切。幸好她没办法听懂，里昂呼出一口气，她大概会认为这名傻乎乎的人类正嘀嘀咕咕喋喋不休的抱怨着些什么吧，「该吃晚饭了，艾达。」

他生硬的换上了另一个话题，朝后伸出大拇指示意对方不远处餐桌上的食物，散发着香气的食物正摆放在上面，而艾达一眼就分辨出究竟哪一份属于她。

所以结束了？艾达挑了挑眉晃悠着尾巴一跃而下，她发出了黑豹独有的笑声，为里昂那副困窘的表现。她越过他朝餐桌走去，尾巴摩擦过他的裤腿，后者直至注视着她跳上餐桌后才反应过来，跟随在她的身后坐在了餐桌的另一头，唏哩呼噜的吞下由速食罐头组成的晚餐。


	86. Chapter 86

他在重新清醒过来时被迫面对眼前的一片狼藉。

他正剧烈的喘着气，右手紧紧地抓着他赖以生存的匕首，当他从望不见尽头的夜回过神来，才发现碎裂在地板上的装饰品，装有着他专门为黑豹制作的零食的盘子散乱一地，他抬起头，还有着发愣的目光对上了电视被破坏了的液晶屏，他浑身止不住的颤抖着，在听见了艾达的低吼声后缓慢的移动僵硬的颈椎，注意到了不远处弓起背部，竖起尾巴，身旁的地毯蹭到了些血液的黑豹。

老天——

里昂控制不住的后退一步，他的手微微脱力，匕首掉在了地板上，他又后退了两三步，直到后腰撞上了冰冷坚硬的大理石，他就像是受到了惊吓般的弹了起来，在确定了身后仅仅是料理台时才呼出一口气，他又扭头望向了艾达，她爪上扎眼的伤口就像是割在了他跳动的心脏上，令他呼吸一窒，老天，他伤害了她……里昂缓慢的摇着头，不，他没想要伤害她——

黑豹就像是察觉到他在逐渐恢复正常，放弃了一副尖锐敌对的态度坐下来轻舔着自己的前爪，她将皮毛上所沾染的血迹清理干净，金褐色的眼眸一眨不眨的注视着他，比起愤怒警惕她的眼神更像是担忧，陷入了回忆的梦魇的里昂即便是她看上去都能够轻而易举的感受到对方的痛苦，他们已经相处接近一个月了，她的枪伤已经好的差不多了，她也以为他奇怪的病症也逐步好转。

现在看来不过是被对方藏得更深，她确实还会在半夜被里昂制造出的噪音惊醒，但他每次都能够很好的控制住自己，朝她勾起笑容，用沙哑低沉的语调安抚着她，随后她摇晃着尾巴漫不经心的从他的面前离去，没有注意到那双灰蓝色的眼眸中近乎洗不净的绝望。

没有人，里昂发出一声受伤的呜咽，他持续拉开与黑豹之间的距离，持续抖动的双手扶上了酒柜，上帝，没有人能够听见他的哀求，没有人能够拯救他。他半弯下腰粗重的喘着气，冷汗一滴滴的顺着他的脸颊坠落，他用力眨了眨因为汗液的刺激而犯痛的双眸，忽然间认为自己置身于冰霜之中。

冰块逐渐顺着他的脚下蔓延向上，缓缓地将他冰冻，它漫过他的腰部，他的脖颈，他有些艰难的呼吸着，打开酒柜从里面掏出自从艾达来到这间公寓后就再也没出现过的威士忌，他为自己灌上了几口，差点在吞咽中被呛到。

他咳嗽了几声，当辛辣的酒精划过喉咙时，他才能感受自己从恐慌中脱离出来，他必须正视自己造成的问题，他想，摇摇摆摆的稳住身体的平衡，他就像是从冷水中捞出来一般，汗湿的衬衫紧紧地粘腻在身上，他朝前走了一步，金棕色的刘海随着他的动作而晃动着。

「我很抱歉，艾达……」里昂小心翼翼的靠近她，她身上原本可怖的枪伤已经好得差不多了，多出来的却是他所造成的伤势，「我很抱歉，宝贝……小家伙……」他再度道歉，这一个月来黑豹的成长飞速，她的身形正逐渐朝着金字塔顶端的掠食者的方向发展，她的犬齿，她尖锐的利爪，她足以保护好她自己，却被他所伤害——

棒极了、棒极了、棒极了，他根本不该拥有任何的宠物，室友，现在对于他来说最好的选择就是蜷缩在角落，等待着自己逐渐腐烂。

黑豹发出一声低沉的吼叫，她在里昂朝她伸手的瞬间扑了过去，这让特工的瞳孔在一瞬间剧缩，他死死地压下了想要回击的条件反射，下一秒发现艾达的目标并非是他，而是他手中的酒瓶，对方用双爪拍击上那瓶威士忌，连带着冲力轻而易举的让它从他的手中脱离，摔碎在地上，她轻巧的落地，避开那些玻璃残渣，洒落的威士忌浸上了她的前爪，在接触到伤口的同时惹来剧痛，她皱了皱眉忍了下来，跳至了一旁的餐桌上朝他龇牙。

他不该触碰那玩意，艾达想，她也无法告知她前爪上的伤痕并非是里昂的错，他在进行着自我伤害，当他因为电视上所播放的有关于战争的画面陷入梦魇时，她不过是试图阻止对方用刀刃割裂他手腕的动脉，或是插入自己的下颚——你没有伤害我，她在里昂自责的眼神中这么在内心说到，但她却无法发声，除了对方听起来毫无意义的、只能引起误会的低吼外，她没办法说出任何里昂所能够听懂的语言。

「行吧，行吧——」对方在她的持续低吼中不断后退，打消了想要帮她处理伤口的想法，看吧，你总会这样，搞砸一切，现在就连艾达都不愿意接近你了，「我不会再次伤害你的。」他努力为自己做出保证，胸口承受着撕裂般的痛苦，「我不会……艾达……」他的语调接近于恳求。

黑色的美洲豹猛地弹起后腿朝他扑来，她像是带有着世界上所有的美好一般的撞上了他的胸膛，里昂习惯性的伸出手接住她，将她搂抱在了怀中，她的重量比起他一开始将她领回公寓中时增长了许多，这也在提醒着他对方正不断地随着时间走向成年。

「什——」他一愣，后退几步被年轻的掠食者摁倒在了地上，对方的胸腔正紧紧地挨着他，有利的跳动着的心脏节奏像是交响乐一般的传入里昂的耳膜，他伸出手摸上了艾达的后颈，颤抖的手指划过她背部柔顺的毛发，黑豹像是发出一声忍无可忍的哼声，粗糙带有倒刺的舌头轻舔过他的脸颊——这是里昂从来没有遭遇过的亲昵，他想，他与艾达总是保有着安全的距离，在彼此的试探中谁都不愿意先行靠近，他尝试着迈出第一步，却发生了今天的意外，他又重新瑟缩回了自己的壳中，但却没想到艾达却在此刻探出了一步朝他靠近。

她湿漉漉的黑色鼻子触碰着他的，里昂浑身一震，对方发出了柔软的呼噜声用脑袋蹭着他的脸颊，她的温度如同填补了他灵魂上的千疮百孔，他突然将她整个拥抱住，发出了濒临绝望的、困兽般的呜咽声，他收紧了自己的手臂，就像是艾达作为此生唯一一个能够将他拉离淹没脖颈的河水的救命稻草，他的牙关颤抖着，紧绷的肌肉为艾达轻柔扫过他手臂的尾巴慢腾腾的放松下来。

他伤害了她，他怎么能伤害她。他抬起头，带着湿气的灰蓝色眼眸对上了艾达近乎能够包容他一切——他由PTSD所产生的恐慌、警觉、焦虑与抑郁，他那些充满了血色的记忆，他孤身一人，哀鸣着乞求解脱，而如今无论是在痛苦中溺毙亦或是拯救，他都欣然接受，只要是这头黑豹，艾达所给予他的。

冷静下来了？黑豹又叫了一声，她的肋骨在里昂拥抱的挤压中有些疼痛，她为不小心拉扯到的伤口倒吸一口凉气，她不知道自己为何会做出这样的选择，当她望进那双充斥着自我嫌恶与逃避的灰蓝色眼眸时，很肯定只要她维持着令他误会的姿态，他便会从她的视野中消失，他会逃避着她，而她也将会获得自由，她的伤势已经好的差不多了，迟早必须与里昂进行道别，她不过是碰巧遇上了他，并且利用他躲避着追捕，调养伤口——

但她却在那双眼眸的注视中发不出任何威胁的嘶吼，当他移开视线时慌乱的后退时，她不受控制的进行了动作，她不愿意斩断他们两个之间的联系，这很奇怪，她想，她从未有过这样的念头，但她却发现自己无法忍受来自里昂的逃避与疏远。

「我很抱歉——」他已经不知道第几次干巴巴的这么说了，他在呼吸顺畅，从刚才的情绪中脱离出来后再度呢喃着，他一只手撑着地面将艾达抱了起来，黑豹毛茸茸的嘴蹭在了他的脸颊上，他托着她的臀部，以一种让猫科动物并不能感到舒适的姿势抱起她，他观察着她前爪被刀刃造成的伤痕，有些庆幸他手中仅仅是匕首而非手枪——你真该将你的那些武器扔掉，肯尼迪，他在内心严肃的对自己说，无论它们是否能够给予你安全感，他们都是个危险的存在。

但他需要冰冷的枪械与疼痛，里昂又这么反驳道，那些疼痛，他的视线又从地面上摆放着的匕首上划过，然后他有些吃痛的闷哼一声，黑豹轻咬上了他的耳廓，似乎在阻止着他去执行那些源源不断冒出的愚蠢想法。

「这看起来你似乎还要在这间公寓中多待几天了。」他的手指轻抚过她伤势周围的毛发，这么说道，随即他沉重的叹了口气，摇晃着脑袋，他垮下了肩膀，整个人又重新显得疲惫不堪，「我不该对自己充满自信，对吧？」他自嘲的说道。

不，你应该对自己有点信心。艾达发出又一声呼噜，她从里昂的怀抱中一跃而下坐在沙发上，眯起眼睛朝他伸出自己的前爪，我们能够晚点再谈论这个，首先你必须先处理好我多管闲事造成的伤口。


	87. Chapter 87

里昂十分不想承认当他面对着艾达前爪的伤口时，本该充斥着他的内疚中冒出了一丝喜悦，你不该这样，他对自己说到，自责并且痛苦，但艾达又能够继续留在了这间公寓中，他内心一个细微的声音反驳道，这不是你这几天都在苦恼着的事情吗，别否认，你想让她留下来。

不，他短暂的闭上双眼摇了摇头，将艾达前爪缠绕的绷带打上了漂亮的蝴蝶结，这不是他想要的，他永远……永远不会以这种方式将黑豹挽留下来，他伸出颤抖的手指试探性的抚摸上对方的脸颊，他屈起手指思索着那些在网上所见过的，揉挠猫下巴的方式刮着艾达的下颚，柔软，他想，心脏如同被一柄利刃刺穿般的泛起疼痛，他再也不会伤害她，他发誓。

他咬着嘴唇，似乎这样就能够让他从无限死循环的痛苦中脱离出来，他深深地叹了口气，注意到了艾达眯起的双眼，她在他的动作下发出猫科动物特有的呼噜声，她蜷缩的方式不再充斥着警惕，而是侧躺在一旁，尾巴随着他的动作而左右摆动着，有一下没一下的敲击在沙发上。

她太柔软了，里昂想，柔软美好，这一个月以来的相处让他对于这点了解的非常透彻，他喜欢在艾达心情极佳的情况中让自己的手指顺着她的脊背下滑抚摸，他能够揉一揉她的耳根，这时黑豹则会发出低声的嘶吼，抖动着自己的耳朵躲避他抚弄宠物般的动作，她会摇晃着尾巴给予他一个背影，轻巧的跳上她最爱的地盘，橱柜的顶端。而他则会感受到那份失落，当足以融化包裹他的坚冰的火苗离开后，所带来的寒冷如同西伯利亚的夜风吹拂在脸颊上。

而现在他的动作愈发的小心翼翼，生怕将躺倒在他身边的黑豹赶离了他所能触碰的范围。

黑豹粗糙的舌头舔上了他的手指，她仔细的划过她指腹上一道不怎么明显的伤痕，她金褐色的眼眸就像是完全的将他看穿，里昂隐约间认为艾达轻勾了勾嘴角，她的胡须随之颤动着，她发出了更多的呼噜声，抬起前爪环抱住里昂的手臂，她趴在他的手臂上一眨不眨的注视着他，里昂轻轻地弯曲手指就能摸索上她的腹部，她柔软的腹部，强劲的心脏跳动，她顺滑富有光泽的黑色皮毛，如同古老中世纪的地毯一般优雅美丽的花纹，里昂为此刻的突发状况屏住了呼吸，这还是从未发生过的，他想，艾达从不会将脆弱的、足以致命的腹部暴露在他的面前，他的黑豹总是那么的小心谨慎——他的？里昂忽然间歪了歪头，心脏不受控制的因为这个形容而剧烈紧缩着，他的，他的声音又重新变得坚定，此时此刻，她是他的。

他抬起了另外一只手尝试着将懒散眯起眼睛的黑豹抱了起来，他的脸颊上依旧显示出的是浓厚的歉意，他将艾达捧至了自己的面前，低下脑袋让额头抵上对方的，黑豹不自在的皱了皱鼻子打了个喷嚏，她毛茸茸的嘴近乎要贴上里昂拥有着冷硬弧度紧抿的嘴唇，她举起了自己的双爪，软乎乎的肉垫摁压在了里昂的嘴唇上，阻止了这个看上去如同亲吻般的动作。

「我很抱歉，艾达。」里昂自然而然的将这份动作理解为了对方的不情愿，他眨了眨眼连忙试图将她放下来，毫无疑问，他想，没有任何一人……动物愿意接触伤害过她的家伙，他没办法朝艾达，一头黑豹解释他因为电视屏幕上的画面而猛然爆发、如同火山般迅猛的PTSD，他以为他好了，他甚至是能够为了艾达走出这间公寓购置食物，「请你相信我，我不会再度伤害你……求你……」

他低声的呢喃道，艾达为对方这份多愁善感而撇了撇嘴，她头一次那么希望自己能够说出人类的语言，这与他丝毫不相关，艾达想，这不过是因为她自己的多管闲事，造成了如此后果，但她却不得不这么做，她无法眼睁睁的注视着里昂进行自我伤害。你欠我一次，她忽然间将按压在里昂嘴唇上的双爪移开，学着人类的动作捧住了里昂的脸颊，后者一愣，在反应过来的时候，黑豹早已伸出舌头轻舔上他的嘴角，一个毛茸茸的、属于动物的安抚性的亲吻。

「你知道我从来没有这么……想要感谢上帝……」他愣住了，一动不动，随后又在艾达用爪子不耐烦的轻拍着他的脸颊时这么说道，他犹豫了一下，低下头不顾黑豹的反抗将脸埋进了她带有着宠物用沐浴露清香的皮毛之中，他将他的脸颊蹭在了她软绵绵的腹部，可能发出了低声的呜咽，「让你出现在我的面前，所以……在你的伤好之前，你必须继续忍耐一名糟糕透顶的室友了。」

黑豹的尾巴轻柔的摩擦着他的脸颊，如果在先前的时候，艾达早就该轻而易举的从里昂的怀抱中离开了，而现在，她认为维持着此刻的姿势稍微等待上一会也没有任何的温度，里昂的呼吸喷洒在她的皮毛上，她感受到了微弱的湿润，谁知道呢，但这个总是遭受着病症折磨的男人终于在她的身边安静下来，暴露出了本该被他藏匿、深深压在心底、脆弱的千疮百孔。艾达抬起了双爪，拥抱住他的金棕色的脑袋，像是要将这个不断细微颤抖的人类容纳近自己温暖的怀抱。

她只能给予他这些，她想，作为报答他为她处理伤口的恩情，她的视线划过她因为他而受伤的前爪，或者算他欠她一次。

接触到艾达总能让里昂感觉所有的一切都没有想象中的那么糟糕了，他将自己血淋淋的伤口重新剖开，挖出那些腐烂的血肉，他能够在艾达……他的黑豹面前肆无忌惮的将这些展现出来，他想他确实是独自面对太久了，久到他都快要遗忘所有的柔软与温暖，而艾达，他又蹭了蹭黑豹柔软的腹部，她就像是他步行在漫长的黑暗隧道中，猛然出现，引导着他的那丝微弱的光芒。

「好极了，作为补偿，今晚开一个高级的宠物罐头给你吃怎么样？」里昂忽然间勾起嘴角这么说道，他抬起头时脸上已经抹去了那份由自责与内疚杂糅出的逃避，他用鼻子触碰着艾达的，随后黑豹毫不留情的抬爪拍上他的脸颊作为抗议，她没有伸出她尖锐的指甲，软软的肉垫反而令人无比的心动，「只是个小玩笑。」他在黑豹无法说话的情况下占据优势，对方龇牙朝他发出低吼，而他则不明所以的耸了耸肩，用手挠了挠她的皮毛。

他怎么也不会忘记黑豹对于宠物食物嫌恶的表情，而他也喜欢以此来逗弄着她，虽然在通常情况下艾达并不会给与理会，她会用爪将罐头拍至地上，转身头也不回的离开，直到他做出了令她心满意足的鸡胸肉或是肉排为止，但里昂依旧对这点乐此不疲，他猜测假使这头黑豹能够说话的话，她早该反唇相讥了。

然后他又忽然间静默下来，就这样倚靠着艾达，他松了口气，为对方并没有选择逃避他。他伤害了她，这点永远会成为一道伤疤印刻在他的心底作为警示，他小心的抚摸着艾达缠有绷带的前爪，带着无限的疼惜。他从未想过这些感情会有一天从他的心底涌出，但它们确确实实出现了，并且怎么也无法止住，他的心脏因为揪起而感到发酸，他听见黑豹抗议的哼了几声，为他下垂近乎要刺入她眼眸中的金棕色刘海。

「嘿，老实说我还挺喜欢我的刘海。」里昂在艾达挥舞着爪子挠上来的时候连忙后退，但这没有避免对方扯断了他的两根发丝，黑豹就像是示威一般的舔着自己的前爪，大概是露出了一个近似于嘲笑的表情，里昂有点无奈的摇了摇头，揉了揉被拔断发丝产生疼痛的位置。他松懈了紧绷的肌肉，重新放松了下来，他将缠绕在艾达爪间的金棕色发丝扔进垃圾桶里，站起来对着满地狼藉沉重的叹了口气。

他想他可能需要修理他的电视了，而在今后除了安全无害的卡通片外他最好别换台至其他频道，噢，或者还有脱口秀，但他对那些并不感兴趣。自从由战场返回美国后，他的生活可以说是单调无聊的可怕，他原以为所有的一切都会这么持续下去，一年、两年或者更久，不过艾达的出现打破了这一切，重新令他的生活染上了颜色。

他此刻又有些无法想象将艾达送走的那一天了，他想要将这头黑豹，原本该奔跑在丛林间的美洲豹藏匿在公寓中，就像是作为家猫般的宠物。但他知道这不可能，他不会替艾达做出选择，也不会因为私心剥夺她本该拥有的自由。


	88. Chapter 88

「怎么了？」

这还是里昂头一次遭遇此刻的情况，他从浴室中走出来，将湿漉漉的脑袋擦拭干净后铺好被子，准备睡觉时却发现黑豹并没有如同往常那般回到她位于橱柜顶端的地盘，反而坐在他的房门口凝视着他，这燃起了里昂的兴趣，他拍了拍自己的枕头，有着好奇艾达为何会有如此表现。

黑豹发出一声慵懒的低吼，她站起来试探性的朝卧室中走了几步，她的前爪还有些疼痛，但她能够完美的掩饰这点，她的靠近令正准备睡觉，重新陷入梦魇的里昂忽然间手足无措，他注视着艾达迈开的优雅步伐，她身后的尾巴正左右晃动着。

「很痛吗？」里昂的思绪第一时间跑到了艾达的前爪上，他能够从黑豹故作平稳的步伐中了解到对方的状况，他对于这点实在是再熟悉不过了，如同战场上的他，他想，他们都习惯于忍耐痛苦，而艾达会在此刻依旧没有离开的原因大概是因为这个，「我帮你重新——」

他站起来转身试图寻找药箱，艾达则是趁此机会跳至了他的床上，她在他的枕头上踩了几下确认柔软性后蜷缩成一团，将前爪压在下巴底下，好整以暇的注视着为她的行为僵硬在原地的里昂，后者不明所以的歪了歪头，像是在重新思索黑豹究竟想要做些什么，是终于发现了他购买的软垫不如床上的枕头，还是想要将他赶去沙发度过一晚，亦或者是……

「你在担心我？」他忽然间得意洋洋的说道，高挑起眉毛，他收回了准备踏出门口的脚步，在黑豹漫不经心的注视下小心翼翼的将房门关上，没有任何的异状，艾达依旧乖巧的趴卧在他的枕头上，「嘿，这是真的？你在担心我？」他又重复询问道，挪动着步伐朝自己的床铺靠近。

他还从未见过感受过这几步路是如此的遥远，当他成功抵达双人床的边缘时，指尖颤动的厉害。他的黑豹总是有着些出乎意料的行径，他想，在艾达一眨不眨的视线中掀开被子，躺到在了她的身边。里昂感觉此刻的自己就像是一具被绷带缠绕的紧梆的木乃伊，稍微的挪动都会让他整个散架。他死死地盯着天花板，心跳在艾达将柔软的脑袋凑到他的颈边时变得急促，他稍微的偏过头就能蹭上她顺滑的皮毛，他听见了不仅仅是自己的，还有属于艾达的沉稳心跳，他缓慢的闭上双眼，在有节奏的音乐中悄然入睡。

他做了一个混乱而又糟糕的噩梦，冰冷潮湿的牢房，足以将人融化的正午太阳，接连不断的枪声，同伴倒在了他的身边，他被尸体掩埋在了最低端，那些冰冷腐臭而又粘腻的血液逐步的将他浸透，他沉重的喘了口气，随后在突如其来的窒息中陷入了一片黑暗。

他愣在了原地，并不清楚自己下一步该做些什么，他厌恶着黑暗，厌恶着每一场梦境，他孤身一人站定在原处，缓缓地抽出了腰间的枪械，当他的手指触碰到冷硬的手枪时，安全感才逐渐回归。可这一次不太一样，他的内心对这些武器升起了他所控制不住的抗拒，他不应该握有它们，这会让她受伤，等等……她？

黑暗让他只能够听见自己的呼吸声，恐慌逐渐将他缠绕，下一秒带有着热度的东西悄然无息的出现在了他的腿边，她蹭着他，像是猫……或者别的些什么，里昂紧紧地握着手枪，低头却无法查看到那玩意的身影，他听见了她微弱的低吼，是他熟悉的声音，他想，摇摇摆摆的往前走了一步，温热从他发麻的手指开始蔓延，他又能感受到自己近乎冰冻的血液开始流动，他索性蹲了下来，猫科动物独有的带着倒刺的舌头划过他的下颚，然后是脸颊。

他听见了心跳声，平稳的，不属于他自己的心跳声，他认为他想起了些什么，有关于那些不受控制的伤害，他很快放下了手中紧握的手枪，像是想要拥抱住那只动物般的张开双臂，她蹭进了他的怀中，他摸索过她的脊背，后者发出柔软的呼噜声，他勾起一抹细微的笑容，缓缓地放松下来。

他睁开眼睛，从窗帘透露出来的微光告诉了他出乎意料的一觉睡到天亮，他眨了眨眼，后知后觉自己正紧紧地倚靠着散发着舒适热度的黑豹，他在宁静中听着对方细不可闻的鼾声，干脆侧身用手臂将艾达收拢至怀中，他低头让鼻子蹭上黑豹的耳廓，这惹来对方不舒适的抖动，他发出了轻笑，然后是如释重负的叹气。

他望着自己的双手，这次的清醒并没有伴随着那样糟糕的状况，这或许是他解除对于武器依赖性的第一步，他不小心伤害了艾达，这比起自我伤害更加的令里昂感到难以忍受，黑豹的前爪上那道明显的血痕，就像是深刻的印在了他的心底，让他为此流出血液。但幸好那只是一道不算深的刀痕，他呼出一口气，努力缓解自己揪起泛着疼痛涟漪的心脏。

不得不说他现在大概已经无法想象出失去黑豹的画面了，对方的做法很显然正在逐渐的渗透他的生活、灵魂，这是一个极容易养成的习惯，他轻微的摇了摇头，一头总是等待着他喂食的黑豹，会在好心情时趴在他的身边，而此刻……她又入侵了他的噩梦，让那些缠绕了他多年的黑暗逐渐散去，当然不是立竿见影，他想，而是从艾达来到他的公寓开时，一切都在他意识不到的情况下发生着改变。

「你醒了？」当里昂闭上双眼想要继续睡上一会的时候，他怀中的黑豹忽然间扭动了几下，他并不想给予理会，但当艾达的软乎乎的柔软拍上他的脸颊时，里昂不得不睁开双眼，他对上了她金褐色的美丽眼眸，习惯性的露出一个温柔的笑容，「就……在睡上一会怎么样？」他嘟囔着，试图说服黑豹想要起床的想法。

睡觉？艾达挑了挑眉，她想她已经睡了足够多了，她低头，忽然间尝试性的啃咬上了里昂长满胡茬的下巴，对方吃痛的闷哼一声，手忙脚乱的将下巴从黑豹的口中解救出来，他摸了摸自己的下巴上的牙印，对方把握好了力道并没有咬破，这很有可能是猫科动物之间的亲昵方式？里昂有点不确定的想到，随后他学着艾达的样子张开嘴，在黑豹没能反应过来前咬上了她抖动的耳朵。

这实在是有点奇怪了，当黑豹的绒毛触碰到他的舌头是，他这么想到，他想起了艾达经常所做的动作，用舌头清理自己的毛发，他又学着那些记忆舔了舔，这倒是让他能够清晰的听见黑豹威胁性的低吼，她露出了尖锐的利爪轻轻地抵在了里昂的咽喉，下一秒却猛地缩回去，安全无害的肉垫摁压着他的皮肤。

这简直就像是再说她能够在他毫无察觉的情况下轻而易举的解决他，却又在迟疑中选择了放弃。她并不会真正的伤害他，这个人……她想，她与他遇见的任何一名研究员都不太一样，她喜欢被他抚摸，蜷缩在他的怀中，他有着令人安心的气息，带着令人兴奋的温柔。她知道他有着一些小问题，而她想她或许能够帮助他，介于近段时间他在她的靠近下所出现的不同表现。

「这看起来像是你不太愿意继续睡下去了。」里昂放开了艾达的耳朵，继续小声的嘀咕着，他打了个哈欠，他好久已经没有这么好的睡眠了，虽然噩梦依旧环绕着他，但……最起码他的PTSD并没有发作，老天……没有PTSD的早晨实在是太过于美好了，不存在那些该死的恐慌，反胃的自我嫌恶，而这一切都是艾达给予他的，「但……就当是陪陪我，艾达。」

他的声音中可能带上了些无意识的撒娇，他低头蹭了蹭怀中的黑豹，对方无可奈何的伸出舌头轻舔着他的脸颊，她注视着他疲惫的灰蓝色眼眸，用毛茸茸的嘴蹭了蹭他的下颚，她随着里昂的传染打了个哈欠，打算陪他再稍微睡上一会。她动了动将自己蜷缩在里昂的胸口，耳边全是他如雷的心跳声，她的尾巴一扫一扫，索性侧身伸了个懒腰，放弃了一部分的戒备，将柔软脆弱的腹部裸露出来。

里昂立刻将手指抚摸了上去，他的手掌静静的贴在艾达的腹部，黑豹眯起眼睛抬起头，将鼻子蹭在了他脖颈的皮肤上，顺滑的尾巴圈住了他伤痕累累的小手臂。依旧像是被灼伤般的触感，但里昂已经不想做出任何逃避的动作，他的胸口被缓慢膨胀开来的感情涨满，他为此感到无比的愉悦。他还从未感受到如此的沉静，就像是任何的病痛与回忆都不能够影响他，他深吸一口气闭上双眼，一个带有着黑豹体温与柔软的梦境逐渐编织而成。


	89. Chapter 89

「噢、噢、噢，别着急，你现在还不能吃它。」

当趴在里昂肩膀上的黑豹有些不耐烦的动了动爪子，用柔软的尾巴轻触他的脸颊时这么说道，他没有停下用木铲翻过平底锅内食物的动作，阵阵香味随之传来。他的嘴角轻这一抹笑意，似乎认为艾达这幅焦急的模样有趣极了，他们或许是睡的有些久了，就连黑豹都变得饥肠辘辘。

他真的以为我是太饿了吗？艾达有些心不在焉的想到，她用爪子玩弄着里昂耳边的发丝，又抬起头用下巴磨蹭着他，发出了呼噜呼噜的嗓音，她想她此刻一定是像极了一只驯良的家猫，但每当她做出如此的动作，里昂的表现总是非常可爱，他会愉悦的眯起眼睛，露出小孩一般心满意足的笑容，他的耳廓会因为兴奋而微微泛红，染上可口的色泽。

当一头黑豹贴着你撒娇，里昂认为没有人能够保持冷静，这其中也包括他，毫无疑问。他放下了锅铲抬手抚摸过艾达柔软的下颚，他揉着她顺滑触感极佳的皮毛，忽然间有用手指将锅内的煎鱼排揪了一块下来，递到了艾达的嘴边，他唇角所勾起的弧度像是带上了所有的宠溺。

「但我想你能够先尝一下。」他这么说道，稍微一扭头便能感受到黑豹毛茸茸的嘴摩擦着他的脸颊，这或许能够算得上是属于她的湿漉漉的面颊吻，里昂在内心这么思索道，老实说他从未想到会有一天与对方如此的接近，他原以为直到艾达的伤好透离开公寓时，她都会选择待在橱柜的顶端，「别太害羞了，艾达。」

害羞？艾达近乎要为这个形容嗤之以鼻，她朝自顾自理解她心情的里昂龇了龇牙，努力对他凑近自己嘴边的鱼块表现的无比嫌弃，她可不是太饿了，她想，只是在等待的过程中太过于无趣了，自己寻找些乐子。黑豹凑上前小心翼翼的嗅着被里昂举起的鱼排，随后对上了一双充斥着鼓励的灰蓝色眼眸，这简直就像是在告诉她别担心，即便是没到晚餐时间也依旧能够尝一下即将装盘的鱼排。

艾达伸出舌头试探性的舔了舔她面前的鱼排，里昂又将它往她嘴边凑了凑，这令她不得不张嘴将那块鱼排连同着对方的手指一起含进口中。味道确实不错，她想，又轻咬了几下咂舌试图仔细品尝，里昂连忙在她连自己的手指也一起咀嚼前抽出来，稍微往旁边的水池边移了移洗去了带有着煎鱼油腻的唾液。

「如果我能够天天都喂饱你的话，你会想要一直住在这间公寓中，忍受着一名糟糕透顶的室友吗？」里昂注视着艾达与鱼块较劲的吃法，轻笑一声沉声道，他小心翼翼的抹去了黑豹嘴角的碎屑，自嘲的摇了摇头，她可没办法听懂你的话，而你也不可能将艾达……这头美丽的美洲豹一辈子藏在公寓中，「你的伤不算严重，我想我大概两周后——」他停顿了一下，带了些私心的将日期延后了七天，「我能够在两周后联络动物保护组织。」

这倒是提醒了她，艾达想，就连嚼着鱼排的动作都慢了下来，她确实打算在利用完这名人类后毫不犹豫的离开，从他的生命中完全消失，但她却不太清楚从什么时候开始这样的想法在她的脑海中逐渐的变淡，反而转变为不受控制的关心他的病症。她总是在他露出奇怪的表现时远远的注视着她，或许一开始她确实带了些冷漠的好奇，可现在已经完全发生了改变，她会尝试着在他陷入梦魇时陪伴在他的身边，甚至不再完美的维持他们间的距离。

她终究会离开他。这个想法让艾达吞入喉间的鱼排染上了些苦涩，她不应该拥有这样的情绪，艾达对自己说，你从一开始不过是为了利用他，仅此而已。你不该对他产生任何的眷恋，你从来都不是一只宠物，而他也不会是一名饲主。

「行吧，我知道你不能回答我。」里昂忽然间感觉自己的询问有些傻了，黑豹当然没办法说出任何的话来进行回应，他们相处的太过于自然，以至于里昂时不时都快认为这头黑豹中存在着一名人类的灵魂，他摇了摇头，嘴唇若有若无的亲吻过艾达的额头，「我们换另一种方式，如果你愿意留下来，那么就……」他私下张望着，有点紧张的将冒冷汗的掌心在裤子上擦了又擦，冷静些，里昂，他对自己说到，他又开始感到恐慌了，「就触碰一下我的手掌？」

他将手掌摊在了艾达面前，双眸一眨不眨的注视着想是愁眉紧锁在考量着的黑豹，天知道他有多紧张，里昂想，黑豹并没有他想象中的动作，长久的等待中她注视着他的掌心，前爪反复的摩擦着他的肩膀，却完全没有朝他伸去的打算。五分钟、或者十分钟，冰冷的潮水般将他淹没，他还是对自己太过于自信了，里昂颤抖了一下，就连笑容都变得落寞起来，没有人……动物会愿意与你住在一起，特工，他的心脏猛地剧缩，每一次的跳动都伴随着痛苦。

「好吧，现在我们知道你的选择了。」里昂的喉咙干涩的发紧，他咽了咽口水有些艰难的说出这句话。随后黑豹粗糙的舌头舔上了他的脸颊，带有着他熟悉的温度，里昂瞪大了双眼，发现艾达正无辜的朝他歪了歪头……不，或许他还有机会，他想，对方看上去不太像是拒绝了他，他猜测是由于她真的无法听懂他在说些什么。

我很抱歉。艾达低垂下眼眸这么想到，她知道里昂想要表达些什么，那一刻她无比希望自己能够将爪子递过去，但她没有做出这样的选择，正如她先前所说的，这只是一次单纯的利用。可在她注意到男人寂寞的表情时，忍不住伸出舌头轻舔过他的脸颊，她不喜欢他露出此刻的表情，他挂在嘴角的笑容如同她刚才吞咽鱼排所感受到的一样苦涩，或者更加像是他的那杯黑色的咖啡。

「我总认为你像是能够听懂我在说些什么。」里昂用脸颊回蹭了艾达后说到，将鱼排装进黑豹专用的盘子中。不可否认他一直认为自己接下来的人生都会在落满蜘蛛网的角落腐烂，被所有人遗忘，而黑豹，艾达的出现打破了他长久以来的想法，他想或许他能够战胜PTSD，他已经在战争中获得了胜利，那么剩下的后遗症也算不上是太大的问题，他认为他能够进行尝试、能够重新走入社会——但他不能够没了艾达，他不能——

黑豹发出一声低沉的吼叫，就像是在回应里昂的自言自语，她轻巧的从他的肩膀上跳至餐桌前，围绕着那盘鱼排来回踱步，猫步悄然无息。她认为她头一次没了胃口，而引起这一切的全都是里昂刚才的询问及表现，她呼吸着带有对方气息的空气，他的病症丝毫不能够影响他所带来那些沉静、可靠与温柔，他带有着粗糙老茧的修长手指抚摸过她的脖颈，习惯性的挠上了她最感舒适的部位。

她低头不再去关注里昂的面部表情，甚至是不愿意在与那双漂亮的蓝眼睛进行更多的对视。她心中所建设的防备摇摇欲坠，这对于她来说都是极其错误的，她告诫着自己她所做的一切不过是为了还清当初的人情，她啃上了那块美味的鱼排，强迫自己大口咽下。

突如其来的敲门声打破了这阵令人窒息的沉默，里昂收回了轻抚艾达后背的右手，有些疑惑究竟是谁会在这个时间点前来拜访，他看了一眼手机的屏幕，没有任何的讯息通知，或许并不是他所认识的——

是他的邻居。

里昂在看清了门外究竟站着谁后松了口气，他收回了紧握在手中的枪械，保持着礼貌打开了防盗门。他和她不太熟，这名大婶近乎是在他搬来的期间就时不时的抽空来骚扰他，他知道她喜欢收集任何有趣的、鸡毛蒜皮的小时，同时乐此不疲。任何她所知道的消息……丑闻都会在两天之内传遍所有的街坊邻居，里昂清了清嗓，他对于女士向来保持着该有的绅士风度与礼貌，但当他被对方传言为一名喜欢酗酒，刚从牢中出来不久的凶手时，就连他都不能很好的将笑容挂在脸上。

「养宠物了？」对方第一时间查看到了他蓝色衬衫上沾染的毛发，虚伪的关切脱口而出，「真希望那不是什么危险的生物——」她一边说着一边往里昂公寓中望去，东打西探，随后她又注意到了特工手臂不自然的伤痕，兴奋从眼眸中一闪而过，「你知道最近不是特别太平，持刀抢劫的人总是特别多。」

「有什么事吗？」里昂勉强的笑了笑，不着痕迹的挪动身体遮挡住她的视线。

「不，没什么，只是……」她忽然间又降低了音量，将手中的一张悬赏单交给了里昂，「听说有一头黑豹在这附近走失，噢，上帝，为什么他们不能够乖乖地将这些猛兽关紧牢笼中，亲爱的，我是想说……每个人都该发放一份，如果有任何的线索请及时的告知我……一个月前，你是在什么时候开始养宠物的，希望这不是个巧合。」

「谢了，这可真糟糕。」里昂皱着眉努力显得严肃和担忧，而他现在最想做的事大概是关上公寓的防盗门，「如果有消息……」他仰了仰手中的悬赏单，艾达的照片被清晰的印在上面，「我会告诉你。」他尝试着关上门，但对方执意的不愿意离开。

「别担心，我只是尝试着关心一下我的邻居。」她的眼神忽然间变得同情，「希望你没有在遭受那些酒精的诱惑，养上一只宠物确实不错，不、不、不，我想你应该不会虐待它，对吧？」她又扬起了虚伪友善的笑容，「毕竟我相信你已经改过自新了。」

里昂猛地将门砰的一声关上，把对方的喋喋不休阻挡在了外面。

「希望你能够在得到线索时及时通知我，肯尼迪先生。」对方提高了音量，不死心的敲了敲房门后高声说道。

里昂晃了晃脑袋，转身的瞬间对上了一双带有着嘲讽的金褐色兽瞳，他朝艾达无奈的耸了耸肩，将手中的悬赏单揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶里。


	90. Chapter 90

「你得习惯这个，艾达。」里昂在对上那双金褐色的兽瞳时有些无奈的说道，黑豹朝他歪了歪头可能是感到疑惑，但他敢打赌自己发现了其中一闪而过的讥讽，或许是他的错觉，里昂又这么想到，虽然艾达上挑的嘴角总是让她给人的感觉与普通的美洲豹不太一样，「她总喜欢这样，顺着一些被无限放大的鸡毛蒜皮的小事凭空捏造一些八卦。」

这像是再度提醒了他，与艾达的分别在所难免，他叹了口气微微弯曲双腿，拍了拍自己的膝盖，而黑豹则是猛地弹起，攀在他的身上三两步重新回到特工的肩膀，这是她所能够找到的仅次于橱柜顶端的舒适位置。以黑豹的体型攀爬在他的肩膀可能有些挤了，但艾达依旧想办法利用尖锐的利爪将自己固定住。

「所以这表示他们已经将目标锁定在了这片区域？」里昂一边清洗着水池中的餐具一边给出了自己的猜测，他看上去像是在自言自语，只有他自己知道他不过是在很自然的与艾达进行交流，说不定这头聪慧的黑豹总有一天能够听懂他的话，如果他们相处的时间能够更长一点——里昂不可避免的想到了成年后的美洲豹，她拥有着流线型的身躯、优雅的身形，她利用后腿站立时则会比他还要高，老天，如果那个时候他能将艾达拥入怀中，用脸颊蹭过她顺滑柔软的皮毛——

她会变得更加美丽，里昂想，属于猛兽独有的丰满肌肉，神秘美丽的花纹，他能够用指腹顺着她的斑纹画出圆环，数过她头上与四肢的黑色斑点，他忽然间又为自己的念头感到些恐慌与窒息了，这些幻想他都无法做到，他忽然间低垂下眼眸，将最后一丝不舍藏入心底。他将盘子放置在碗橱中，擦干了双手后抬起轻挠着艾达的下颚，后者享受的眯起眼睛，黑色的长尾一甩一甩的摩擦着他的后背。

「你的项圈。」里昂在手指摩擦过艾达的脖颈时恍然大悟，带有着定位装置的项圈，这或许是对方能够将区域锁定在这附近的罪魁祸首，他伸了一个懒腰，走到窗户前注视着街道的景色，特工的直觉让他很简单的分辨出了行人的不寻常，距离有些远，他无法清晰的进行观察，但他敢肯定那几个人已经在这周围逛了不止一天了，他在前往超市的时候曾经遇见过，虽然对方穿着不同的衣物……他上一次离开公寓是什么时候的事情了，一周前、还是两周？

你看上去不蠢。艾达轻哼一声表达了自己的看法，无法辨别出她究竟在想着什么的里昂只能将这声当成是她的赞同，他站在起居室内开始对着损坏的电视屏幕发愣，他必须修好它，但此刻打电话给维修人员可不是个好的选择，最起码要等到他将艾达成功送走之后，好极了，那么现在他们该利用些什么打发时间？

他忽然间像是想起了些什么，他走上台阶来到卧室，依旧趴在他肩头的黑豹好奇的注视着他的翻箱倒柜，她为扑面而来的灰尘打了几个喷嚏，摇晃着轻微蹭到里昂耳边的脑袋让他忍不住轻笑出声，而下一秒黑豹则张嘴咬上了他的耳廓，她已经足够尖锐的犬齿在他的皮肤上留下了淡红色的痕迹。

「我向你道歉。」里昂带着笑意毫无歉意的说道，随后又为对方的啃咬发出了嘶声，他半举起双手做出了投降状，将摆放在柜子深处的相机掏了出来，「好了，让我们来检查一下它究竟还能不能用。」

他试图趁着黑豹还未离开前留下些什么，他不能够留下她，那么只能选择留下些记忆，而相机则成为了最好的选择。这原先是他为了工作所准备的，反复观察照片总能够发现常人无法察觉的疑点，但现在，他想，他早就已经不是一名警察或是特工，相机自然也没有了任何用处。

黑豹从他的肩膀上跳跃至地面，从窗外照射进来的夕阳为她的身上镀上了一层金红色。

他们睡得有些久了，再错过了午餐的情况下里昂不得不将晚餐提前，他眨了眨眼，透过相机的镜头观察着艾达，这才反应过来现在不过是傍晚时分。他注视着那些由金色、黄橙与玫红糅杂而出的阳光，火炮声与爆炸在他的面前一闪而过，天际逐渐黯淡下来的云带着灰扑扑的绛紫色，他愣了愣，又在黑豹扭头发出疑惑的低吼时回过神来，恍如隔世。

有那么一瞬间他甚至都要认为自己手中所端着不是相机而是狙击枪了，随着这两者间的差异有些远，可并不妨碍那些不堪的、带有着战火硝烟气味的记忆重新席卷他，他可能感受到了一瞬间的窒息，但这所有的一切都在黑豹那双漂亮的金褐色兽瞳中烟消云散，他的耳边响起的不是枪声，而是艾达沉稳有力的心跳，即便是相隔了些距离，黑豹的温度还是染上了他冰冷麻木的指尖。

「嘿，就那样别动。」里昂说道，摁下了快门，他将自己的动作一瞬间与扣动扳机重合了起来，忽然间感觉那些冷硬的记忆就像是被微弱的火苗所触碰，他稍微移动脚步变换着角度，调整焦距又再度按下快门。

黑豹与夕阳，老天，为什么他之前没发现这是个完美的组合？里昂检查着相机内存储的照片时嘟囔道，他又朝发出低吼的黑豹露出了笑容，嘴角的弧度中所蕴含的疲惫被洗去了几分。「不得不说你实在是上镜极了，我的女士。」他朝艾达走过去，在黑豹跳上窗台站定的同时半蹲弯腰，执起了她的前爪落下了轻柔的吻，一个故意展露的小玩笑，他抬起头注视着这头黑豹，后者像是他意料之中的那样茫然的歪了歪头，随后又在他的不断靠近时抬爪捂上了他的嘴唇。

她就像是在一点点的填补他残缺不堪的灵魂，里昂想，索性跟在黑豹的后面坐上了窗沿，他屈起一条腿靠在窗户上，另一条则继续踩着地面，他将相机的镜头凑近了艾达，在对方好奇的抬起爪子准备触碰时摁着快门，这简直就像是黑豹在进行自我拍摄，里昂为相机中的照片露出了满足的表情，如果可以他真想将这些照片传上社交网络，他迷人的黑豹，他想，所有人都会为之而倾倒。

很快他将相机放置在一旁，气氛在他的沉默中重新凝固变得严肃。他盯着艾达，后者不明所以的回望他，里昂不知道该如何表达才能让她明白自己近段时间的心情，很奇妙，他想，虽然他们相处的时间很短，但他总感觉这头黑豹已经成为他生活的、他生命中不可分割的一部分。

对方抬爪朝他靠近，她软乎乎的肉垫轻巧的压过他的腹部，踩上他的胸膛，她动了动爪子亲昵的摁压着，里昂恍惚间感觉对方像是直接透过他的胸腔触碰到了他布满伤痕的心脏，她用她独有的方式为他不断流淌着血液的伤口止血，他所腐烂的一部分重新鲜活起来，他摸了摸艾达的脑袋，轻轻地将她压向他的心口，对方动了动耳朵，麻痒的骚动令他整个个人为之一颤。

黑豹张开嘴用牙齿懒洋洋的啃咬着他睡衣的纽扣，唾液将他的衣料浸湿了一小块。她眨了眨眼，给与了里昂她如同家猫般温顺的错觉，她轻晃着尾巴有一下没一下的扫过里昂的脚背，她索性让自己整个趴在他的身上，像是在享受着夕阳的温度与用餐后的慵懒。

「你知道我已经很久……很久没能够与一个生命如此的接近了。」里昂在静谧中忽然间开口道，他的声音低沉富有磁性。艾达抬起头，发现对方并未将视线落在她的身上，而是透过玻璃窗注视着已经逐步变暗的天空，风让云朵在空中翻滚而过，变化出不同的形状，「我可能是帮助了你，但你拯救了我。」

他的手指熟练地抚摸过黑豹的耳根，手掌紧贴着她的面颊，她的胡须蹭在了他的手心惹来些微痒。

「我有很长一段时间都沉浸在战争中，即便它早已结束，我穿上了衬衫，睡衣，但我总能感觉外面依旧套着沉重的军装。」他低声向艾达诉说着，他从未和任何人提起过自己的感受，即便是他曾经预约过的心理医生，他发现自己能够毫无忌惮的在艾达面前展露那些从未愈合过的伤疤，毫无疑问他会随之而留下血液，但艾达……她总有办法令它们恢复如初，最神奇的是这只黑豹本身并不知道她对于他的意义，「我认为公寓的四下全都是敌人，他们隐藏在某处，这迫使我不得不一天二十四小时都绷紧神经……我能够意识到我已经安全了，但——」他抬手覆上了自己的心口，「这里并没能走出那段噩梦。」

艾达随着他的动作抬爪，肉垫贴压在了他的手背。

「可你能够做到，」他的手指揉过黑豹的前爪，低头认真的望进那双兽瞳，「当我意识到的时候，你正在逐步带领着我走出去，艾达。」


	91. Chapter 91

太阳完全落了下去，但夜晚的世界又一次亮了起来，灯火通明，里昂曾经认为他永远都不可能再度有机会融入，而现在那些包裹着他心头的坚冰正一点一滴的融化，他低头注视着怀中收起利爪如同猫般乖巧的黑豹，第一次感受到他的公寓中充斥了家般的温暖与甜蜜，直到艾达出现，他的公寓才在真正意义上成为了他的家，而不是监牢，他想，这很奇妙，他将她带了回来，但她却给与了他一个家。

他用双手卡住艾达前爪的腋下将她抱起来，突然间腾空的黑豹抬眼懒散的望向里昂，这是特工才发现对方的身体比想象中的还要长，或许这是猫科动物特有的柔韧性，他将艾达抬至眼前，过近的距离甚至能让他嗅到属于黑豹身上的宠物用沐浴露的香味，对方打了个哈欠露出了带有着倒刺的舌头，有些不耐烦的发出哼声。

里昂感到对方反感前将她放了下来，黑豹悠闲地甩了甩尾巴很是欣赏特工的识时务，她还未让威胁的嘶吼溢出喉咙，对方就已经清楚地得知她究竟在想写什么。她朝里昂的脚边走去，柔软的身体蹭上了他的小腿，现在他倒是沾染上她的气味了，艾达眨了眨眼，她能够像是人类一般的思考，拥有着与他们相似的判断了与价值观，但仍旧是保留了一部分猫科动物的习性，像是用气味宣示自己的主权。

「噢，我现在是真的不想联络任何的动物救助组织了。」里昂自嘲的轻笑道，他揉了揉自己的脑袋，发现衣物上沾满了黑豹的毛发，这或许是一个微不足道的小苦恼，他想，「但我必须将你尽快送走……你知道那群寻找你的家伙已经缩小了范围，我敢打赌他们不久之后便会寻找到这里。」

黑豹象征性的朝他望了一眼示意自己正在听，这让里昂一愣，老天，他又开始怀疑艾达是否能够听懂他所说的话了，她实在是表现的，你知道，太过于惊人，总是能够对他的话语中所包含的重点给与反应，还是说她能够听懂部分的单词……要知道一头与人类相处久的动物，可以听懂简单的词汇并不奇怪。

她能够独自离开。艾达低吼一声，她能够照顾好她自己，她可不是凭借着运气从实验室中逃出来，在这座城市中藏匿至今。她能够在下一秒自行打开玄关的防盗门离去，甚至连一点痕迹都不留下来，但她内心有个细微的声响却告诉她，她并不愿意这么做，她不能将拥有着糟糕状况，终于开始好转的男人单独留在这间公寓中，她已经接连几次阻止了对方进行自我伤害，假使她离开——

没什么特别的，她只是不愿意见到这名曾经帮助过她的人类被痛苦所逼迫，不断地在皮肤上造成伤口，天知道他在下次用枪口对准他自己的时候会不会真的扣动扳机。

「我知道你舍不得我，艾达。」里昂勾起了一抹算得上是得意的笑容，他将黑豹的吼声理解错了意思，并坚信这才是正确的解释。艾达为此嗤之以鼻，却没办法进行解释，并且只能紧紧地闭住嘴巴以免对方误解更多，「但我的公寓远没有丛林舒服，噢……所以你应该有着野外生存的能力吧？」他忽然间想起了这个问题，表情又重新变得严肃。

艾达轻巧的跳上了沙发的椅背，后退蹬起碰的扑向了站在她面前的里昂，她直接袭击上了他的脑袋，这令里昂不得不手忙脚乱的将她接住，她的双爪抱着他的脑袋，几次的摇晃让他有些重心不稳，「行吧，现在我们知道你的能力了。」

毫无预兆，艾达的表现在电光火石之间，就连经过专业训练的他都没有任何反应的空间，这应该也代表了属于黑豹的猎物会与他有着相同的表现，这倒是有些遗憾了，要知道他还以为自己能够协助艾达进行野化训练。

她可真软。里昂忍不住又一次想到，对方停留在他的脑袋上，有些重，好吧，这么说起来好像确实有些奇怪了，但里昂总认为就算是整个世界都仅仅是艾达的重量，他往前扶着黑豹往前走了几步，后者伸出带有倒刺的舌尖舔过他的额头，发出了兽类独有的笑声，而特工隐约间认为自己分辨出了期中含有的嘲讽。

「这看起来像是你认为我问出了一个愚蠢的问题。」里昂顶着黑豹摇摇摆摆的往二楼卧室的方向走去，电视还没修好，他们现在可没有打发无聊时间的好办法了。他来到了卧室中，艾达在他未说出什么前就已经跳到了床上，她围绕着里昂的枕头踩了几脚绕了一圈，这才蜷缩着爬下，摆动着尾巴好整以暇的注视着他。

里昂站在原地犹豫了几秒钟，他有些后悔为什么自己不能够多准备些有意思的玩意用于打发时间，如果他没能破坏客厅的电视，那么此刻他就该躺在沙发上，在怀抱着黑豹的情况中观看那些无聊的脱口秀了——脱口秀，上帝，现在的他已经能够如此轻松，并且生活化的思索一件事情了吗？他勾起了一抹笑容，带了些轻松与不可置信，他好心情的走上前，伸出手揉了揉黑豹的脑袋，对方抬爪朝他轻轻地挥了一下，肉垫带着令人心痒的柔软与弹性。

他来到了浴室，在无所事事的情况中只能够更早的进行睡眠，他脱下了自己的上衣，透过镜子注视着皮肤上的累累伤痕，他记得每一处究竟是如何得到的，又产生过怎样的痛楚，他在糟糕、物资短缺的环境中用从差不多愈合的伤口上拆下的线歪歪扭扭的缝合伤口，在特殊的情况下他甚至只能选择植物。

当时所存在于他脑海中的想法只有存活下来，他没料到今后的糟糕状况，而就在不久前他还认为自己死在战场上才是最正确的选择，但此刻——他深深地叹息着，胸口就像是蓄满了什么般的膨胀起来，他的心跳快速且剧烈，他轻柔的抚摸过洗手台，嘴角扭出了因为想起黑豹柔软皮毛触感而产生的温和笑容——他从来没有如此感谢自己活了下来，所以他的存货该是为了遇见艾达，一头莫名闯入他生活的黑豹。

二十分钟后他带着蒸腾的热气坐在了床上，黑豹的尾巴小心翼翼的扫过他被热气熏得通红的皮肤，舔了舔后发现并没有任何的问题，这有着太红了，艾达歪了歪头，看上去简直就像是熟了的食物，她嗅了嗅，发现对方再度洗净了她的气味，原本该沾有她的气味的皮肤变成了散发着令人脑袋发痛的薄荷味。

她抽了抽鼻子，有点嫌弃的撇开脑袋，她不太喜欢近距离的嗅着这种气味，黑豹打了个喷嚏，在里昂猛地倒在床上，将她收拢进怀中的时候。她挣扎了一会，却又在对方舒适的体温下逐步的安静下来，她的尾巴用力的拍击着床面发出一下又一下的声响，随即缠绕上了里昂的小手臂。

「所以我现在又该回归正常的生活作息了？」里昂看了一眼摆放在床头柜的时钟这么说道，他抚摸着黑豹毛茸茸的腹部，艾达在一开始总会为此抗议的转身离开，而现在她已经不再尝试更多的反抗了，反正也起不了太大的效用，一脸笑意的里昂总让她没办法表现出更多具有威胁的攻击性，「你真是一头奇妙的黑豹，现在我该知道为什么会有针对PTSD患者所训练的服务犬了……或许一只猫，呃、我是说一只猫科动物也会有着同样的作用。」

他弓起了背如同近段时间每一次的那样将黑豹蜷抱在怀中，他低头让自己的嘴唇恰巧触碰到她时不时抖动的耳尖，温热的呼吸喷洒在她的耳边。「但我遇见了你……这或许是，你知道，虽然我朋友给我发了有关于服务犬的信息，可当时的我执意的认为自己无法照料好另一个……另一只动物。」

「然后你出现了，受了伤，让我不得不将你领回家。」里昂诉说着，他的胸腔随着他所说的每一句话而嗡嗡颤动着，他的嘴唇不经意的触碰到她的耳朵，黑豹的绒毛轻柔的磨挲过他的唇瓣，他闭上了双眼感受那些侵袭而来的睡意，他向来恐惧、并且无法入眠，而这一点在他拥抱着艾达的时候发生了改变，「直到现在我依旧认为我不能够很好的照顾你，你的伤……」他的手指抚摸过她前爪留下的伤痕，由他所造成的伤痕，他想他永远不会忘记这点。

黑豹仰起头轻舔着他的脸颊，像是带了些不情愿的安抚。她的伤没有任何的问题，而这从头到尾都不是他的错——艾达无比的想讲这句话说出口，却只能在微弱的吼声中作罢。

艾达沉着有力的心跳对于里昂来说就像是一首轻柔的安眠曲，他熟悉的节奏，他再迷蒙中这么想，「晚安，艾达。」他嘟囔着，晚安吻落在了黑豹的耳根上。


	92. Chapter 92

躺在沙发上的姿势将艾达举了起来，黑豹伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角为此翻了个不怎么明显的白眼，猫科动物的特点让里昂没办法将她整个举起来，她的后腿依旧垫放在他的身上。他又晃动着双臂企图让艾达摇晃起来，随后又为自己的做法发出了轻笑声。

黑豹忍耐了一会，两分钟后坚定的脱离了里昂的钳制，她露出了獠牙朝他发出了短促、具有威胁性的气音，在特工放手后轻巧的从他身上跳开，她落在了地上，优雅的甩了几下尾巴，在里昂眼巴巴的注视中来到了橱柜的面前，经过跳跃后抵达了顶端。

「好吧，你的最爱。」里昂跟随在她后面站起来，他耸了耸肩，思索着自己刚才的动作可能有些过火了，他有那么一瞬间将艾达当成是温顺无害的家猫了，他的笑容又变得无奈，艾达扫视着起居室的动作犹如那一片全是她的地盘……他听说过猫科动物圈定地盘的方式，气味，这或许也是她总会摩擦着衣服布料的原因？里昂有点不确定的想到，像是为了让他身上染上她的气味。

「有些时候我真希望你能够说话。」里昂突然间这么说道，这与他一开始的想法背道而驰，他先前认为他们之间能够互不干扰，他也不太喜欢在PTSD还未痊愈前与人交流，可艾达总能够打破这些想法，他想要听一听艾达的声音，不再是那些野兽的低吼，而是人类的嗓音……老天，你实在是会异想天开，里昂自嘲的嗤笑道，无论艾达表现的如何接近于人类，甚至如同能够听懂他的话，她始终是一只黑豹，假使黑豹突然间说了人话，那你真该去买彩票了，特工。

他倚靠在窗边无所事事的注视着楼下，原本散漫的目光在接触到不应该出现在这片区域的家伙后变得严肃起来，他们还在监视着他……或者说任何有可能将黑豹捡回家里的人，他知道细致的调查会让他们不断地缩小圈定的范围，最终在未来的某一天敲响他家的门。这表示他没时间继续拖延下去了，他一眨不眨的盯着那些人，攥紧了双拳，他必须尽快将艾达送走，两天……或者三天后怎么样？


	93. Chapter 93

艾达的心跳声。

里昂偏过头将脸埋进她柔软光滑的皮毛中，黑豹沉稳的心跳让他因为恐慌而产生的急促呼吸逐渐平稳下来。他短暂的闭上双眼，将那些该死的画面赶出脑海，她总是能够在他失控的时候唤醒他，里昂想，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方柔软的腹部。艾达甩了甩自己的尾巴，猫科动物带有着倒刺的粗糙舌头舔上了他的脸颊。

「我又搞砸了？」里昂呼出一口气，露出了一个虚弱的笑容，他注意到了地板上的子弹孔和倾倒的酒精，他为试图抑制住自己酗酒的冲动咬紧牙关，却又在那些记忆一拥而上的时候失去了理智。他遭遇了袭击，而他必须反抗，他记得自己杀死的每一名敌人，他们的血顺着弹孔缓慢的渗出，那些鲜血缠绕上他，试图将他拖入地狱般的泥沼。

他以为自己已经好了，他已经会为了他的黑豹走出公寓，不得不尝试让自己融入社会。那些硝烟的战火、死亡的气息就像是被他抛弃，一切都很平静，而他却很清楚那些家伙不过是在他心底短暂的蛰伏，伺机寻找机会卷土重来，就像是今天。他沉重的发出叹息，伸出手将难得温顺的黑豹搂进了怀中，他抚摸过她的脊背，缓慢的冷静下来。

艾达抖了抖耳朵，用舌头轻舔过他的鼻尖。

「我只是有些控制不住。」他知道黑豹无法给出他任何的答复，但他还是忍不住这么说道，他想要将他的感受倾泻而出，他的舌尖颤抖了几下，挽留的话语还是没能够从喉咙间挤出来，他需要艾达，老天，他需要她，「你知道我就快要把你送走了，就在今天晚上。」

里昂不知道他是如何冷静的说出这番话，他的声带因为不情愿而火辣辣的燃烧着，他恍惚间觉得自己肝胆俱裂，艾达必须离开他的事实环绕着他，他抚摸过黑豹柔软的肉垫，朝她露出了一个难看的笑容，他像是在尽力的隐忍着，眉头紧皱，强迫自己扬起垮下的嘴角。他眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，忽然间又抱起艾达朝他的方向凑近，他干裂的嘴唇轻柔的吻在黑豹的额头，他嘴边的胡渣戳的她有些痒，他亲吻过她黑亮的鼻尖，最后是她毛茸茸的嘴唇，黑豹条件反射的伸出舌头，舌尖触碰上了里昂唇瓣。后者再度轻笑了一声，用脸颊蹭了蹭她的皮毛，柔软美好，而他即将要失去她。

「我们还会见面，对吧，艾达？」里昂嘟囔着，可能带了些孩子气，他低下头，在金棕色过长刘海的遮盖下，黑豹无法看清楚他的表情，「你会忘记我吗，艾达？千万别忘记我……」他意识到自己可能有些幼稚了，但他是无比的渴望在几年后前往那片丛林时能够遇见他的艾达，他美丽优雅的黑豹。

他有些想要吐了，里昂深吸一口气，他的胃难受的翻搅着，浑身都泛起了冷意。他从来没有这么的渴望挽留一个人……动物，他努力记住艾达皮毛的触感，她柔软的肉垫，总喜欢划过他下颚的尾巴，她令人安心的温度，和她强有力的心跳。艾达，留下来吧。这句话在他的舌尖反复跳跃着，但他动了动双唇，却发现发音是如此的艰难和痛苦。

他的心脏犹如被灼烧般的痛苦着。

她希望她能够留下来，艾达在注意到里昂的表现后这么想，她用自己的爪子摁上对方的小手臂，发出了气音般的低吼，可这显然不太现实，她从实验室逃出来，在身受重伤的情况下被这名男人捡回家中，她安抚着他，这一切仅仅出自于他救了她，她必须还报恩情。她这么告诉自己，假使里昂不选择将她送走，她也会离开他。

「行吧，呼……希望下次见到你的时候我不会比现在更糟糕。」他的苦笑逐渐变得疲惫不堪，他摇了摇头，金棕色过长的刘海随着动作而缓慢的晃动着，他眨了眨自己像是蒙上一层水雾的、闪闪发亮的灰蓝色眼眸，终于忽视了内心真正的想法。他从冷硬的地板上站起来，而黑豹也脱离了他的怀抱，轻巧的跃上沙发，朝他摇晃着尾巴。

里昂有些头痛的注视着地板上的狼藉，他思索着自己该如何补好那些子弹留下的小孔，有认命的抽出纸巾擦拭着洒落一地的酒精，他也是时候改一改他酗酒的臭毛病了，他总是习惯于在PTSD发作时依赖酒精，这可不太好，他揉了揉自己犯痛的太阳穴，小心翼翼的捡起了威士忌酒瓶的碎片。

艾达坐在沙发上饶有兴趣的注视着他无可奈何的动作，他的双眼下依旧有着不能忽视的阴影，但这个男人比起她第一次抵达公寓前要睡得平稳多了，最起码没有在半睡半醒间举枪随意射击，或是自我伤害，她还记得他颤抖着将枪口对准下颚的模样，她那个时候只是感觉这个人类傻透了——直到在不算长的相处中了解到他的病症。

黑豹打了个哈欠，她蜷起舌头伸了个懒腰，抬头抖动胡须的瞬间才发现不远处的特工双眼正一眨不眨的注视着她，她歪了歪头，耳尖微微颤动着，这个动作像是无意间驱散了男人脸上的阴霾，他将酒瓶碎屑扫干净，擦干净了双手，就连嗓音都变得没有一开始的低沉。艾达不知道该怎么形容，但她总认为刚才里昂说话的方式像是下一秒即将会窒息一般

「看来我买的尺寸刚刚好。」里昂将携带宠物的软包从柜子中拿了出来，他扯下来上面还挂着的商标，放置在艾达的身边进行着对比，「我挑选了最大的款式……一般来说这是用来装缅因猫的。」

艾达打了个响鼻，朝里昂翻了个白眼。

是他的错觉吗，他似乎被这只黑豹鄙视了。「嘿，我只能够用这个方法把你带出去，我总不能直接抱着你，艾达。」他摇了摇头很快的甩去脑海中的想法，这么解释道，「我知道你不喜欢这种东西，但……」里昂耸了耸肩，「小心为上。」

艾达站起来围绕着沙发上的装猫包转了几圈，忽然伸出一爪子将它拍在了地板上，里昂瞪大双眼注视着掉落在地板的包，叹了口气后抓了几下额前的刘海，他早就该知道了，他在内心这么对自己说。

「这样吧，打个商量。」里昂索性坐在沙发上认真的与黑豹交谈，老天，他又开始有着些不切实际的幻想了，他从来没有这么一刻希望听见对方的嗓音，如果艾达会说话该多好……她的嗓音会是什么样的，也许带着微弱的沙哑，就像是她的低吼声那样，好听而又魅惑，毕竟他的黑豹是如此的优雅，「你是想要被塞进我的卫衣口袋中，还是这个猫包？」

艾达看了一眼里昂不知从哪掏出来的卫衣，目光在它腹部特制的大口袋中停留了一会，最终不自在的撇开了头，她左右摇晃着尾巴，有些不情愿的伸爪指了指被她拍击在地上的猫包，她当然也很清楚目前的状况，在那些研究所的搜查人员没有离开之前，任何的暴露都可能会惹来麻烦。但她真的不愿意被当成是一只猫关在猫包里，甚至是要装作前往动物诊所的模样，她露出利爪划破了里昂的沙发，以此作为沉默的抗议。

效果不错。里昂点了点头，将店员推荐他购买的卫衣扔在了沙发的另一头，他将地上的猫包捡起来，最后挠了挠艾达的下颚，黑豹眯起眼睛注视着他，给予了里昂一种她希望将他的样貌记下的错觉，他揉了揉她的脖颈，为顺滑柔软的皮毛发出轻叹。

「我和他们约好了地点，但时间……我原本想要约在凌晨，可那实在是太惹人注目了。」里昂转身朝料理台走去，他想起了被他放在橱柜最里面的高级猫罐头，犹豫了一阵还是没能够拿出来，虽然他很喜欢艾达望见这些罐头的模样，她会弓起背朝他威胁似的吼叫，就连尾巴都高高的竖起来，「所以我们会在晚上十点的时候出发，别担心，他们会照顾好你的。」

里昂伸出手摸了摸顺势攀爬着他的后背重新站立在他肩头的黑豹，他在对方如同将军巡视的表现中从冰箱中取出了冷冻牛排和三文鱼，他切了一小块三文鱼递给肩膀上的黑豹，对方毫不客气的一口咬下，咀嚼了几次后将它吞进了肚子里。她伸出舌头舔过嘴角，里昂在喂食方面从来没有亏待过她，艾达想，她不知道这个总是窝在家里面应付着PTSD的男人是从哪弄到的钱，但这并不是她需要关心的。

「这可是我最后一次为你准备晚餐了，等你离开后就要独自一人捕猎了。」里昂絮絮叨叨地说道，「如果——」他顿了顿，又继续开口，「行吧，我想我该相信你的捕食技巧，对吧，并不是每个动物都能够在我……PTSD发作的时候靠近、甚至阻止我。」他偏过头，金棕色的柔顺发丝刺到了艾达的鼻尖，这令黑豹皱了皱脸打了个喷嚏，「抱歉。」里昂发出低沉的笑声，毫无歉意的说道。

下一秒黑豹收敛了利爪的柔软肉垫就拍在了他的脸颊上。


	94. Chapter 94

里昂将猫包放置在了艾达面前，黑豹慢腾腾的抬眼瞥了瞥他，随后又像是不感兴趣一般低头舔了几下自己的前爪。她看上去像是朝着猫包的方向颤抖的跨了一步，却又在里昂耐心的等待中收回了爪步，她真的要忍受像是一只猫般的被装在包里吗，那么她现在又是不是该庆幸里昂购买的并不是笼子？

「艾达？」男人歪了歪头，声音倒是出乎意料的温柔，他拍了拍面前的猫包，可能还带有些鼓励性质的抚摸了几下黑豹的脑袋，他半蹲在她的面前，朝她眨了眨眼睛，「我不知道该怎么与你解释，我知道你不喜欢这个，但拜托，为了我？」

艾达甩了甩尾巴终于决定看在里昂的面子中钻进去，即便是他买了最大款式的猫包，这对于黑豹来说还是有些小了，索性她的身体足够柔软，将自己塞进去并不成问题。她叫了一声，这让里昂把拉上拉链的动作变得更加小心。

「哇喔，你可真沉。」里昂在抱起猫包的时候打趣了一句，这惹来了黑豹抗议似的低吼，她发警告般的呼噜声，利爪摩擦着猫包发出噪音，「别激动，艾达，我很抱歉，行吧，你这是健康的体重，如果真的超出了正常范围，那都是我的错，是我把你喂的——」

猫包中的黑豹剧烈挣扎了一番，差点让里昂没抱紧就这么摔到地上。特工连忙收紧了双臂的力道，才避免了它的发生。

「嘘，我们要出门了。」里昂安抚道，忽略了他才是让黑豹躁动的罪魁祸首，他的艾达因为他的调侃有些闹脾气了，他想，随后又有点低落沮丧的发出叹息，她很快就不是他的了，而他大概永远都没办法再见到闹脾气的黑豹了，「假装自己是一只乖巧的猫咪如何，艾达？」

里昂谨慎的观察了一番，这才假装镇定的走出家门，他快速的进行了反锁，紧绷的神经一直持续到他走出电梯，来到地下停车场的雪佛兰前才稍微放松一点。他一路上没有遇到其他人，也没有遭到跟踪，这很好。他将猫包中的黑豹放置在副驾驶上后想到，坐在车内用手指轻点了会方向盘，再度进行确认。

还算顺利。他眨了眨眼发动汽车，这还是他的距离从战场返回美国后第一次亲自驾驶交通工具，他的技术有些生疏了，但前往约定的地点并没有太大的问题。他驶上了马路，打开了车载音响，音乐让他焦虑的心情逐渐平静下来。

虽然不是凌晨，但这个时间段的马路上已经没有太多的汽车了，他只能注意到零零散散的几辆。他调转方向盘，几分钟后在红灯前停了下来，他被拉链的声响吸引了注意力，扭过头时才发现黑豹不知道什么时候从猫包中探出了一个脑袋，他忍不住伸手揉了揉她的耳朵，随后被不轻不重的咬了一下。

「嘿，再稍微忍耐一会，艾达。」里昂将扬声器降低后说到，他听见了刺耳的喇叭声，而绿灯则是在他抬头的瞬间才转换过来。

他嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着车后急躁的家伙，又被身侧的相反车道所行驶来的几辆车打开的远光灯刺的眯起了眼，他条件反射在经过那些车辆时转过头，对方也在看着他，他顿了顿，随即猛地反应过来，他一踩油门将速度提高，从后视镜中观察到了相反车道的几辆车近乎是同一时间掉头转向，跟在了他的后面。

「见鬼。」里昂低声的咒骂一句，这几辆车无疑是研究所派来的，他猛地打转方向盘，轮胎与地面摩擦发出刺耳的声响，他用余光看了一眼艾达，咬紧了牙关。那些家伙的目标显然是这头黑豹，该死，他不会让她再一次回到那个地方，「我真希望能够为你系上安全带，但……」

后面的一辆车不由分说的撞了上来，这差点让里昂没有控制住车辆。他低下头躲过了几枚子弹，面前的车窗被击打出了蛛网的裂痕。

「真不是我的幸运日。」他紧皱着眉说道，车身又在下一次的冲撞中猛地摇晃一下，他被逐渐的逼到了道路的护栏上，车身与金属护栏擦出了火花，「趴好，艾达！」他阻止了黑豹想要从猫包中爬出来的想法，在对方威胁性的低吼中伸出手摁住了她的脑袋，替她挡住了那些破碎散落的玻璃碎片，「见鬼、见鬼、见鬼！」

他偏过头注视着想将他控制在黑头车与护栏之间的家伙，副驾驶座上看起来像是全副武装的家伙的枪口正冒着白烟，就在刚才一个子弹凶险的擦过了里昂的脖颈，在上面留下了清晰的血痕。

他从战争结束就一直抗拒着这些，里昂让右手松开了方向盘，颤抖着的指尖握上了腰间枪套中手枪的枪柄，他没想到自己有一天要重新投入战斗，他已经他妈的不想再杀死任何人了，里昂瞥了一眼缩在猫包中的黑豹，举枪朝身侧黑头车的司机射击。

行径的汽车让准星极其的不稳定，在加上里昂本身的抗拒让这一切变得极为糟糕，他几乎都打偏了，这甚至是惹来了对方的嘲笑。他闪避着那些重新朝他袭来、更为密集的子弹，同时还必须遏制住翻车的可能性。你能够克服这个，里昂在内心对自己一遍又一遍的重复道，你必须克服这个，不然你根本无法保护艾达。

他开始朝手套箱的位置摸索，里面被他事先放好了更换用的弹匣，他在汽车接连不断的撞击中颠簸着，轮胎终于开始打滑，他翻找着弹匣，在慌乱中几次都没能够抓住。

「——！」里昂猛地瞪大了双眼，他为击中他肩膀的子弹倒吸一口凉气，疼痛很快的蔓延开来，他几乎要在一瞬间认为自己的肩膀就这么废掉了，「不，我不会让你们带走她！」他咆哮道，顾不上自己不断涌出鲜血的枪伤踩紧油门，他就像是在进行反击一般打动方向盘转守为攻的朝对方撞去，他低下头躲过了来自后方子弹的扫射，将对方推入了道路中央的绿化带，黑头车沉重的撞上了种植的树木，被撞凹的引擎升起阵阵浓烟。

他沉重的喘了口气，损失的血液让他半边身体开始发冷，他听见了黑豹的低吼声，对方用柔软的尾巴扫着他的右手，这时他才发现艾达将更换过弹药的手枪咬着递到了他的手上，她猛地朝他跳了过来，窝在了他的腹部，沉甸甸的温度让里昂逐步清醒过来，摇晃了几下自己的脑袋。

「谢了，艾达。」他不知道一头黑豹是如何帮他更换弹药的，或许是经过专门的训练，他为此找着借口，他又躲过了一阵枪林弹雨，金属的车身被击中的声响让他产生了不祥的预感。他降低了已经破损的车窗，在确定了前方是直行道的情况下探身朝后射击，他咬着舌尖直到能够尝到血腥味，控制住了自己手臂的颤抖。

一个，很好。一辆车在失去了司机的情况下侧翻，在马路上滚动了几下。对方在更换弹匣后又开始了进攻，里昂探出的半个身体缩回车内，抓紧方向盘左右控制着雪佛兰闪避。他的脸颊被子弹擦出了两道血痕，由肩膀的枪伤不断溢出的血液下淌，几乎要浸湿他的衬衫。窝在里昂腿上的黑豹为厚重的血腥味焦躁不安，她伸出爪拍了拍里昂的腹部，肉垫在一瞬间沾染上了鲜血。

她的人类会死。艾达从未这么清晰的确认着一个事实，假使他们没能够摆脱那群人，她的人类迟早会死。她抬起自己的身体伸出舌头轻舔过里昂被汗浸湿的脖颈，属于猫科动物的粗糙舌头带着奇异的温暖，他太冷了，她想，为什么她的人类会这么冷？

「别担心，艾达。」里昂抚摸着黑豹的脊背，他的视线已经开始有些模糊了，他捏了捏她毛茸茸的耳朵，重新探身举枪，试图解决身后紧追不舍的家伙，「我会保护你。」他低声的呢喃着，迅速踩下刹车避开了已经追赶上来，试图左右夹击的黑头车。

里昂分心的看了一眼仪表，发现油量的指数似乎有些奇怪。他才加满了油，现在看来似乎有些消耗的太快了——耶稣上帝，他们击穿了他的油箱——

汽车与汽车间摩擦的花火一瞬间点着了那些汽油，里昂手忙脚乱的解开了安全带，他减慢了速度试图打开车门，他猛地踹了两脚，收拢双手紧抱着黑豹在汽车的行进途中一跃而出，但他的速度还是太慢了，爆炸几乎在他离开汽车的下一秒产生，连带着另外两辆追击着他的黑头车，接连的爆炸让他被其所产生的气流推往马路的一侧，从混凝土的高架桥上猛地摔进了海水里。

微弱的‘扑通’声被掩盖在了爆炸之下，海面短暂的泛起涟漪后又重新回归平静。


	95. Chapter 95

他缓慢的沉入了冰冷彻骨的海水中，他试图挣扎着往上游，但所遭受的枪伤却阻止了他的动作，爆炸令他脑袋发蒙，整个人像是脱力了一半，他怀中的黑豹有些紧张的动弹着，用利爪勾扯住他的衣物，寻找着让双方都摆脱此刻困境的方式。

他开始缺氧，肺部燃烧着发出抗议，凉意从指间开始蔓延，直至他的全身，他猛地扯开了怀中的黑豹，尽可能的让她朝上浮起，嘈杂的噪音一瞬间被隔绝，周围变得无比的静谧，只能够听见水流与气泡所发出的‘咕噜咕噜’的声响。

他忽然间感到有些累了，浑身上下的细胞都叫嚣着需要休憩，他的伤口在海水的浸泡腐蚀下泛着麻木的疼痛，鲜血自水中晃荡开来。他动了动上下唇想要说些什么，视线在最后一秒对上了那只努力朝他游来的黑豹。

他剧烈咳嗽着，感到自己浑身上下都被拆卸重组。

里昂有些艰难的将眼睛睁开一条缝，无法对上焦距的双眸让周围的一切都显得模模糊糊。

这是哪里？他在浑浑噩噩中艰难的运转着几乎要凝固起来的思绪，他尝试性的动了动，撕裂般的疼痛让他闷哼出声，枪伤，他后知后觉的反应过来，他遭遇了一场混乱的追逐枪战，肩膀负伤，他做了些什么……拥抱着黑豹赶在汽车引爆的最后一秒跳了下去，然后则是令人窒息的、冰冷的海水，它们源源不断的从他鼻腔灌入，他溺水了？里昂紧皱着眉，眨了几下眼睛，这才看清楚周围的景色。

医院，单调而又苍白的颜色让里昂晃了晃神，他扶住了床沿打算一次支撑自己坐起来。他带着氧气罩，心电图机具有节奏的声响回荡在他的耳边，他头痛欲裂，每一次的动弹都给与肌肉无比大的压力，针扎般的剧痛让他在好不容易抬起几英寸后沉重的摔回原位。

「你醒了？」熟悉的腔调从病房门口传来，里昂偏了偏头，花了半分钟才缓慢的认出面前的女性。

「雪莉？」他用异常沙哑的嗓音叫道，带了些困惑与犹豫。他再一次尝试着坐起来，重新裂开的伤口渗着血，在白色绷带的对比下格外明显，「你……为什么我会在这里？」

「因为你差点就死了。」雪莉怒气冲冲的说道，她原以为里昂能够照顾好他自己，却没想到会发生这种事情，要知道他在电话中可答应的好好的，老天，她就知道里昂是在敷衍她，「如果不是亚当告诉我这件事情——」

「等等，亚当？」里昂疑惑的打断了雪莉的话。

「有人报了警，他们在现场发现了你的手枪，然后亚当将这件事压了下来。」雪莉解释道，而她恰巧与里昂住在同一城市，所以亚当就索性通知她帮下忙，不过她并没有想到里昂的伤势会如此严重，听说警方在岸边找到他的时候，还以为发现了一具死尸，「你还不能起来，里昂。」

「我昏迷了多久？」他揉了揉自己的太阳穴，他勉强将自己撑起来，双眸一眨不眨的注视着逐步靠近的雪莉。

「不到两天。」她思索了几秒钟回答。

两天？爆炸的火光猛地自他的脑海中浮现。「艾达，艾达在哪？」里昂像是忽然反应过来一般猛地抓住了雪莉的手腕问道，他有些慌张，抬起另一只手艰难的试图取下自己的氧气罩，同时四顾环视。老天，他的黑豹并不在他的身边，他们将她送往哪里了，宠物诊所，还是动物园？

「谁？」雪莉有些茫然的眨了眨眼，她可没听说里昂当时还和其他人待在一起，按照亚当向她简述的现场报告来说，仅有里昂一个人逃离了爆炸范围，他的雪佛兰上也没有发现其他的尸体。

「我需要找到艾达。」里昂自顾自的说道，他松懈了抓握雪莉手腕的力道，翻身作势想要下床，这让后者连忙伸手压住他，再三的说明他此刻的身体状况，重复的告诫他只有躺在病床上休息才是正确的选择。

「警方只发现了你一个人，里昂，并没有——」雪莉的声音顿了顿，突然间想起了现场除了里昂的那辆雪佛兰及枪械外，他们还发现了其他的东西，并且联络上了与特工约定见面的动物救护站的工作人员，「你是说那只猫？」她根据被烧毁的猫包判断里昂所饲养的宠物，她轻轻地叹了口气，带了些遗憾的开口道：「我很抱歉，他们并没有在现场或是你的身边发现其他存活的生命，我想那只猫……你的艾达大概已经……」

里昂居然领养了一只猫，这是她所没能够猜想到的。她虽然给对方推荐过救助犬相关的广告，她以为他会更喜欢犬类，当然了，猫也没有任何的问题，只要它能够帮助他缓解总是困扰着他的PTSD……这么说来近段时间里昂的状况确实是好了很多，最起码他不会在电话交流中显得过于敷衍。

这样一来雪莉的语气更加的歉疚了，她不应该直接告诉他这个消息的，或许她能够先调查清楚，然后重新找一只与里昂所领养的差不多的猫，「我很抱歉。」

她的声音很轻，但这些话仍旧像是惊雷般的自里昂的脑海中爆炸开来，他的呼吸在一瞬间变得急促，心电图机所显示出的频率逐步加快，他整个人在瞬间被巨大的恐慌所包围，他习惯性的摸向了腰间的枪套，最终只能用手指紧紧地揪住淡蓝色条文的病号服，咬着牙发出一声呜咽，闭上双眼将不断涌出的痛苦关在体内。

「我知道。」他不太清楚自己是如何在声音没有丝毫颤抖的情况下说出这两个词，他的牙关因为紧咬而泛起了酸涩，胸膛犹如遭受了凌迟一般，心肝俱裂，他攥紧了双拳，浑身冰冷麻木，「谢了，雪莉。」

他再也无法听见雪莉接下来说了些什么，他的耳畔正不断地嗡嗡直叫，心脏就像是被摆放在灼热的炭火上燃烧一般，他从未如此痛苦过，里昂想，即便是PTSD发作最严重的时刻，也从没像今日这般。他不知道，他能感觉有一部分的自己正在逐渐的死去，他冷汗津津，早已愈合的伤口被血淋淋的撕开。

他在雪莉关上病房房门离去后大口的喘气着，他的呼吸是如此的剧烈急促，但他却丝毫感受不到应有的氧气，他快要窒息了，里昂拔下了身上那些与医疗仪器相连的感应线，跌跌撞撞的走下了床，他没有办法走得太远，在两三步后便重重的摔倒在了地上，他爬向了病房的角落，用手指揪住金棕色的发丝，他蜷缩起来，浑身的肌肉都因为痛苦而不断抖动着。

艾达，他的艾达，他美丽的美洲豹——不，她没有死，里昂在内心重复道，她没有死，她肯定活下来了，她能够活下来，毫无疑问，或许她是游到了岸边，然后离开了。里昂用手死死地捂着自己肩膀上的枪伤，如果他能够再小心谨慎一点，他屈起手指，指尖隔着绷带陷入了血肉之中，他不愿意去思索更坏的可能性，老天，那简直像是将他的心脏从胸口活生生的解剖出来，践踏蹂躏。

他很清楚他的身体状况，而穿着染血的病号服走在大街上的人也确实过于奇怪，这已经不是第一个人朝他投来好奇探究的目光了。即便里昂每走一步都格外的痛苦，他仍然不顾劝阻的离开了医院，他顺着道路往遗失艾达的地点，他越走越快，索性直接奔跑起来。他又发出短促的自嘲，已经两天时间过去了，而你现在才表现的就像是你早点跑到就能够找到艾达一般。

现场已经被清理干净，里昂想，此刻的他正站在岸边注视着平静的海水，那些冰冷的窒息又再度席卷上来，他必须找到她，她会在游上岸之后等待着他吗？里昂焦躁不安的四顾环视，你该想想你是怎么上岸的，特工，他在内心对自己说，海水的波涛不足以将你上来，只可能是艾达……他很愿意这么假设，里昂沉重的呼吸着，每一次的吸气都带有着尖锐的疼痛，像是一柄匕首正插在他的胸口，但那不可能，即便艾达是一头黑猫而非家猫，她的体型依旧太小了，更别提她的体力也不足以支撑她带着他一起游向岸边。

假使她逃上来了，那么等待着她的又是什么，那些增援而来的家伙会将黑豹带回那栋研究所，她必须独自一人面对围捕和子弹，她会为此伤痕累累，上帝，你将这一切搞砸了，你本该让你最喜爱的黑豹返回丛林，取下那些该死的枷锁，而非——

他咬紧牙让自责与悲怆将他淹没，他扶着自己肩膀上的枪伤站在原地，下一秒双腿发软的半跪在了地上，艾达，他缓慢的低垂下头，弯下腰蜷缩的趴在地上发出了低声而又扭曲的呜咽。

你现在算是完全失去她了，特工。


	96. Chapter 96

里昂的手在扭动钥匙打开防盗门的瞬间哆嗦了一下。

他不知道自己是怎样在医院中度过了一周，他接受着治疗，却感觉到了如同寒风般的冷冽，他在一次PTSD发作中砸坏了医院的医疗仪器，他原本早已愈合的手臂再度变得伤痕累累，先是手术刀，然后是玻璃碎片，他在梦魇的笼罩中不断地进行着自我伤害，清醒之后又陷入了另一场自我厌恶，没有艾达，他的黑豹再也不会出现了。

他的公寓一如既往，他不该抱有任何期待，里昂这么告诉自己，在毫无头绪与线索的情况下他基本不知道该从何找起，能够做到的只能是祈祷艾达并未被海水吞没，并且活了下来。那实在是太困难了，一头黑豹想要在城市中独自藏匿存活，躲避那些穷追不舍的人类——他还记得第一次与艾达见面时黑豹是如何的血迹斑斑，遍体鳞伤。

里昂忽然间感觉自己又不能够呼吸了，公寓中沉闷的空气压抑着他的肺部，他咬紧牙关，冲进房内尽可能的寻找艾达的痕迹，假使她还活着，她会回到这里吗？他猛地拉开了橱柜柜门，随后又抬起头，并没有往常总是喜欢趴在顶端的黑豹，他的动作一滞，甚至连如何呼吸都遗忘了。

她再也不会出现了，你应该学会接受这个事实。

里昂跌跌撞撞的后退几步，急促而又痛苦的喘息着，他的胸腔剧烈的起伏着，早已愈合的伤口再度泊泊的流出鲜血，他靠着身后的酒柜，倏然间咆哮着犹如一头受伤的野兽，他为自己无法拯救艾达感到愤怒，他用颤抖的双手砸开了酒柜，冰冷的威士忌从他的咽喉一直燃烧到胃部，他溢出了虚弱的笑声，用一只手捂着自己的双眼。

电话铃声打断了他的思绪，他从口袋中将它掏出来，看了一眼来电显示后摁下了挂断键。他将手机随意的抛向一旁，将另外三分之一的酒灌进了肚子里，这下可没有一只黑豹锲而不舍的阻止他了，里昂发出了扭曲哀恸的呜咽。他又开始焦虑了，他失去了艾达，就像是迷失在黑暗中的人终于失去了唯一的光线，他又再度被孤寂包围，那些等待多时的噩梦一拥而上，他恍惚间望向自己的脚下，那些惨白的、属于尸体的人类手掌正将他拖入鲜红的泥潭。

他会死，在没有了艾达之后他会死，不，他已经死了，从他失去艾达的那一刻开始。

他尽可能的欺骗自己，像是睡上一觉或许能够在第二天公寓的门口发现疲惫不堪的黑豹，那样他就能够再度将她拥抱在怀中，亲吻她光滑的毛发，他的浮木、他的避风巷、他的光芒，他的一切——你瞧，你总以为自己能够成功的走出阴霾，而下场却只能是越陷越深，你没有办法摆脱那些冰冷的噩梦，你甚至是害死了艾达——

为什么你不去死呢。

他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，就像是又回到了那个充满了绝望与血腥的战场，他闻到了硝烟的气息，同伴接二连三的倒在他的面前，他们的血染红了他前进的道路，他握紧了手枪，在内心不断叨念着活下去。突围，然后是射杀，他杀了太多人，数字一直盘旋在他的周身，他踏着他们的尸体，被绊倒，随后重重的摔在上面，他会成为他们之间的一员，不久的未来？不，是此时此刻。

他双腿发软，差点栽倒在了地上，他的肩膀沉重的撞击在了酒柜上，他扶着身旁的料理台，一只手慌乱地摸索着枪械，他必须找到他的武器，里昂咬着牙，紧张性的感到恐惧。一盒猫罐头在他乱糟糟寻找手枪的过程中从桌面掉落至了地板上，里昂愣了一愣，似乎还能感受到黑豹柔软的尾巴扫过他的裤腿。

所有的一切自他的面前崩塌破碎。

想想艾达会有怎样的表现，她会嘲笑你，特工，她会像是人类一般咧嘴嗤笑，眯起漂亮的金棕色眼眸，随后又会假装漫不经心的走上前，用她猫般带有倒刺的舌头轻舔你的脸颊，你能将她抱起来，抚摸过她柔顺的皮毛，她沉稳的心跳就像是能支撑起你的整个世界一般。

而你失去了她。

里昂扯动嘴角露出了自嘲的苦笑，他摇了摇头将手中的威士忌一饮而尽，他将玻璃瓶随意的放在酒柜旁的角落，把摔落在地上的猫罐头小心翼翼的擦拭干净，摆回了原本的位置。艾达可不喜欢猫罐头，他想，但她对着它弓起背发怒的模样实在是可爱极了，虽然这通常会代表着他将得到来自黑豹的冷处理。

他从来不知道失去艾达会如此的痛苦，他就像是体验了阳关的温暖后又被强行的扔进了漆黑的静寂之中，冷意透过皮肤渗入他的骨髓，他精疲力竭，紧紧地闭上双眼，他踉踉跄跄的走向起居室的沙发，倒在了艾达最喜欢的抱枕上面。这没什么，他反复的告诫自己，你早该对于‘失去’感到习惯，你再也无法找回被撕裂的另一半灵魂了。

他的黑豹拯救了他，可他却亲手再一次将他们两个推入了地狱。

里昂把自己的脑袋埋进了柔软的抱枕中，黑豹沉稳的呼吸频率与心跳声自他的脑海中响起。那么他的心脏呢？里昂想，他用一只手覆上了自己的胸口，它还在跳动着，他有些疑惑的眨了眨眼，为什么一颗千疮百孔的心脏还能够继续跳动？

他浑浑噩噩的躺在沙发上，在将窗帘紧拉的情况下根本分辨不出度过了多久的时间，他试图让自己清醒过来，但却没有任何的办法。他疲顿的奔跑在战场上，爆炸接连在他的身侧引发，被炸成了血块的战友飞溅在他的身上，下一秒这阵爆炸却悄然无息发生了改变，他嗅到了厚重的汽油味，滴滴答答的声响像是死亡丧钟的倒计时。他慌乱的踹开了汽车的车门，逃了几步后才堪堪发现艾达并不在他的怀中，他连忙回过头，火光将他灰蓝色的眼眸映照的通红。

你能熬过这个。

不，我没办法。

你可以挺过这个。

不，我做不到。

你必须坚持下去。

不，我说，不——

他猛地从沙发上弹起来，浑身颤抖着大口大口的喘着气，他低头注视着自己的双手，那里似乎还能够感受到黑豹皮毛的触感。他怎么能够带这个支离破碎的灵魂继续前进？他曾经拥有过机会，但现在他不愿意再去理会任何可能的机会。

他打开了电视企图在新闻上寻找任何有关于艾达的消息，他注视着熟悉的画面，又像是想起什么一般的站起来，连滚带爬的来到了酒柜的侧面，从地板上捡起了自己的手机。他无法控制不去抖动的手指点击着屏幕，几次的失败后他发出了一声咒骂，只能删除重新开始。他点开了他所需要的那个网址，属于黑豹的悬赏依旧挂在那里。

上帝老天爷，他们并没有找到她。

里昂浑身的肌肉就像是脱力了一般，他注视着手机屏幕发出了短促的笑声，随后他又缓慢的平息了自己的情绪，继续点击着试图寻找任何的蛛丝马迹。没有，他想，这仅仅是给与了他一次虚假的希望，艾达依然活着的希望。他们自跨海大桥上摔落后恰巧坠入了海洋的正中央，那距离岸边实在是太远了，即便是经过了专业训练的他也不可能一口气游到，更别说一头未成年的黑豹了。

如果说艾达死亡的事实已经足够残忍，那么比这更残忍的大概是给与了他希望的火苗，却又硬生生的吞噬掐灭。里昂放任自己倒在了地板上，他肩膀上的伤还未好透，每次的动作仍然能够惹来突突的疼痛，他因为未进食仅仅是填充了酒精的胃部抽搐翻搅着发出抗议，里昂像是感受不到这些痛苦一般僵硬在原位，过长的金棕色刘海遮盖住了他的面部表情。

他尝试着说服自己支撑下去，天知道他在遇见艾达之前就认为自己已经无法支撑下去了，那只突如其来出现的黑豹给予了他一切，那见鬼的PTSD在她无意识的帮助下逐渐的好转，他努力的克服了酗酒的毛病，逐步的摆脱那些可能会令黑豹受伤的枪械与匕首，他缓缓地抬起自己的手臂，一道道丑陋的划痕提醒着他永远都无法逃离那些痛苦的回忆。

他体内的温暖完全消失了，那些由黑豹所来带的，足以融化上万年坚冰的温暖全数消失了，无影无踪。他或许早就不该拥有着任何的奢望，当你穿上那件军服的时候，你所有正常的生活都玩完了，他因为焦虑与恐慌而畏缩了一下——你该就这么腐烂在角落，就像是在战场上所遭遇过的那样。

艾达。他用濒临破碎的沙哑嗓音悲怆的呢喃着黑豹的名字。

他从来都不是一名基督教徒，但他此刻却虔诚的祈祷上帝能够让艾达活下来。


	97. Chapter 97

里昂沉默的站在窗口，初升的晨光将他镀在了温暖的光圈中，他学着黑豹的模样有些笨拙的蜷缩在窗台，注视着窗外无比温暖的景象。他不知道距离艾达的离去已经有多长时间过去了，一个世纪，或许吧，他望着由窗户倒映出的人影，胡子拉碴，金棕色的毛发有些凌乱，他过长的刘海遮挡住了印着厚重黑眼圈的右眼，他烦躁的耙了耙头发，灰蓝色的眼眸中带着挥之不去的疲倦。

他又恢复到了之前的状况，或许更加糟糕。里昂深深地叹了口气，胃部的抽痛提醒着他他还活在这个世界上。他有吃过饭吗？里昂有些恍惚的思索到，这段时间填饱他胃部的几乎都是冰冷的威士忌，他像是快要喝光了酒柜中的存货。

他不该这样，里昂的理智不止一次这么告诉他，这样的行为对他来说没有任何的好处——但他没有办法，只有酒精才能够暂时的帮助他脱离焦躁，让他在PTSD发作时不至于更加的痛苦。他感觉自己就像是一具本该入土的尸体，除了跳动的心脏外，他所有的一切都已经死了。

你必须去寻找她，里昂从窗沿处站了起来，脚步依旧有些不稳定，他的脑袋还有些昏昏沉沉，这拜一整夜的PTSD和酒精所赐，他再也没办法安稳的睡着超过三个小时了，里昂清楚的意识到这个现实，他发了疯般的在健身器材上消耗着自己的体力，却依旧在累趴下，倒在地板上气喘吁吁的情况中依赖着安眠药才能短暂的休憩，安眠药的剂量上涨的很快，他在依赖性逐渐加强的情况下控制住了自己，他需要艾达，他想，他需要他的黑豹，当然这不仅仅是因为艾达能够安抚他让他悄然入睡，那头黑豹是他的一切，他有些执着的想，她支撑着他的世界避免它们崩塌破碎。

他没有任何的线索，几个月将自己藏在公寓中的状况让他在跨出门的一瞬间极其的不自在，这一切都不对劲，这条走廊太过于安静了，里昂的手摸上了腰后的枪套，他的呼吸开始变得急促，下一秒在电梯抵达的提示音发出时猛地将其拔出，他的瞳孔剧缩，在面对空无一物的电梯喘着粗气。

他总有一天会失去理智，里昂咬着腮帮的嫩肉，直至尝到血腥味，当唯一能够阻止这一切的艾达消失后，他就像是随时可能塌陷泄洪的大坝，绝望与焦虑迟早有一天会将他淹没，他有些暴躁的等待着电梯，不断地来回踱步，过度的警觉、药物成瘾、攻击性行为、自我伤害甚至是自杀，瞧瞧，他都能够顺畅的将他的症状背出来了。

自嘲的笑意自他的嘴角溢出，里昂认为他已经能够遇见自己接下来的状况了，他本该死在那个战场，当你被俘虏并且关在漆黑不见五指，冰冷就连声音都没有的正方形牢笼时，你就该死去了，一部分的他穿着军装被留在了那个残酷的战场，另外一部分的他随着艾达一起沉入了海底。

见鬼、见鬼、见鬼——

他在地下停车场转了两圈，并未在熟悉的位置上发现自己的雪佛兰后咒骂道，他短暂的闭上双眼，又开始感到自我厌恶了。他现在已经开始怀疑自己当初的选择究竟是对还是错了，他总不可能将黑豹当成一只家猫一辈子关在他的公寓中，但假使他这么做了，接下来一系列该死的意外可能就不会发生。

那群人迟早会找到他的。这个想法冒入了他的脑海，他们守在他的公寓楼附近，可能借此观察着他的一举一动，他们早就锁定了他，只是找不到合适的时机，而这份时机是他自己无意识间为他们创造的——

里昂走在街道上，他浑身的神经都为川流不息的人群紧紧地绷着，他用一只手抓握着手腕，这才避免了触碰枪械的可能性，他顺着熟悉的道路往前走着，脚步不知道什么时候变得跌跌撞撞，他摔倒半跪在了岸边，肩膀上早已愈合的枪伤像是又开始突突的疼痛起来。

他从亚当那里陆陆续续的了解到了当他昏迷之后的情况，他们没办法证实黑头车上的敌人与研究所有着任何的关系，大部分的证据都在燃烧中被销毁的一干二净。而自那天后原本监视着这栋公寓楼的家伙也像是约定好的一样消失了，唯一值得庆幸的是对对于艾达的悬赏依旧挂在网络上，他们似乎还相信着那头黑豹仍然活在这座城市的角落。

那天与亚当分别后，里昂步行来到了他与艾达初次见面的地点，他不知道自己为何会在那个时候选择出门，只是有一股冲动不断催促着他。他站在了黑豹曾经藏匿着的灌木丛前，手指在注意到灌木又一次不正常的震动时颤抖着，他小心翼翼的走上前，拨开了那些树叶。

一只花斑野猫从他的脚边溜走，跳跃至另一旁仅仅让里昂观察到了些许的残影。

他为自己落空的希望重重的叹了口气，带着无比的倦意轻轻地摇了摇头，金棕色的刘海随之晃动着。

如果他按照雪莉所建议的，重新领养一只猫会如何？里昂站在灌木丛前发着呆，他已经很久没有好好地打理自己了，乱糟糟的胡茬与疲惫的面容让他看上去糟糕透了。没有任何动物能够代替艾达，他想，正如你所认为的那样，你不适合饲养任何的宠物，特工。

苦涩的味道充斥了他的口腔，他往后退了一步，然后是第二步，他恍惚间还认为自己能够从灌木丛中找到那头受伤的黑豹，然后不顾她的反抗将她抱起来，咧嘴朝她露出友善的笑容，询问她是否愿意跟他回家。

他整个人都变得躁动不安，胸口堆积起来的情感快要让他喘不过气，快想想如果是艾达她会有怎样的表现，她希望能够克服这一切，里昂，他对自己说，自从她发现了你的状况，她总是试图帮助你，虽然经常表现出满不在乎的模样。里昂为黑豹那副看上去不情愿，却轻柔的舔过他脸颊的动作发出了一笑声，稍纵即逝。

他尽可能让自己活着，他反复的经历着那些痛苦的回忆与感知，活着已经算是最大的努力。

里昂为自己煎了一个蛋，将它胡乱的扒进口中。他注意到锅中的水‘咕噜咕噜’的滚动着，抬手想要从橱柜中取出他不久前买的意式通心粉。随后他手在目光触及到那份落灰的猫罐头是一颤，整包通心粉掉落下来，从敞开的封口中撒在地板上。

很奇怪，他总是克制不住的回避那些记忆，并且难以集中注意力，但每次在回想起艾达的时候，总是能够让她清晰的浮现在他的脑海中，他甚至记得她皮毛上斑纹，她的爪子与柔软的肉垫，毛茸茸的双耳。

里昂弯下腰捡起了散落一地的通心粉，将袋子中剩余的小部分倒入了滚动的开水中。他可能没有等到它们完全熟透就已经捞了起来，他将最后一勺酱挖进碗中，拌了几下后草草吞入胃中。

他又开始习惯性的从柜子中将那些酒掏出来了，他为自己倒了一杯，直到两瓶伏特加燃烧着他的食道与胃部时，他才趴到在了餐桌上。这是他这段时间以来的生活，跟遇见艾达之前没有什么不同，他很清楚自己被那场战争毁了，他永远都无法脱下那身军服，他的机会早已伴随着艾达离去，他打了个嗝，继续尝试着喝下更多的酒，他的胃难受的翻搅着，迫使他不得不跑进盥洗室，抱着马桶吐得稀里哗啦。

他的眼睛有些泛红，这阵呕吐清空了他刚刚填满的胃部，他漱了漱口，摇摇摆摆的走出盥洗室。他会死，里昂想，他已经预计好了最差的结局，他总有一天会举枪瞄准自己的太阳穴。

他站在空荡荡的起居室内，脚掌踩到了地上碎裂的酒瓶，这时他才后知后觉的想起这是他刚才不小心打碎的其中一瓶酒。他抬脚取出了陷入血肉的玻璃碎片，将它们捡起来扔进了垃圾桶。他又有点想吐了，或许他应该搬家，这样他就不会在家中的每一处都能看见黑豹的幻觉了。但他做不到，他很清楚这会令他痛苦，可他并不愿意摆脱这些。

他赤脚踩在地毯上留下鲜红的血迹，他摇晃着自己混沌的脑袋，揪着那撮刘海，他沉重的呼吸着，准备继续喝上几杯直至失去意识的计划在门铃中被打断。里昂抬起头看了一眼时间，太晚了，他想，难道是雪莉来突击检查吗？很有可能，毕竟她在一周前才打电话警告他别喝太多的酒。

他的朋友在关心他，里昂匆忙的将角落中堆放的酒瓶藏进橱柜中，无法控制平衡的他撞上了餐桌的尖角，里昂倒吸一口凉气，捂着可能被撞青的腰朝门口走去。好好地解释，然后遮盖你此刻的状况，你能够做到，特工。

他扭开了门把手。


	98. Chapter 98

「谁？」

里昂打开防盗门，他原以为会看见雪莉或是克莱尔，他忧心忡忡的好友，但映照在他视网膜上的确实一个陌生人，一名女性，他想，黑色的短发，无比熟悉的金褐色眼眸，她美极了，里昂注视着她上扬成戏谑角度的红唇有些呆愣，她比他稍微矮上一点，窄细柔韧的腰，她穿了一件白色宽松的毛衣，修身的牛仔裤将她匀称的长腿展露无遗。

「你喝酒了？」他面前的女性自顾自的开口道，她的腔调带着些奇异的、令人感到心痒酥麻的沙哑尾音，这听起来像是猫在‘咕噜咕噜’的叫着一样。她往前踏了一步进入他的公寓，令里昂条件反射的后退着，他认识她吗，里昂有些晕乎乎的想到，他警惕的绷紧了神经，手指缓慢的抚摸至腰间的手枪。

「告诉我你究竟多久没有刮胡子了，里昂？」她又说道，缓慢靠近的步伐让里昂恍惚间感觉自己就像是被大型猎食者盯上的可怜猎物，他紧张的咽了咽口水，过多的酒精摄入让他的视线有些模糊，他皱了皱眉，尽可能的集中注意力。

「我闻到它们了，嗯？我以为你自从那次之后就不会再酗酒了。」她关上防盗门，与陌生人共处一室本该让里昂感到不自在，但他盯着对方猫般的金褐色眼眸，却完全没有这样的想法，他试图握紧枪柄，但在喝醉的状况下他的手指有些使不上力，他踉踉跄跄的继续后退，试图与面前的陌生女性拉开距离。

「你们都会在执行任务的时候惯性目标的生活状况吗？」里昂轻哼一声说道，他大着舌头，吐字有些不清楚，他不想惹麻烦，但只要面前这个人继续靠近，他的细胞总会拉响警报，而那个时候即便是他不打算扣动扳机，他也没办法控制住自己了。

那一瞬间他的眼前闪烁过许多画面，由PTSD所产生的恐慌逐渐从他内心升起。

「执行任务？」对方不明所以的歪了歪头，一缕发丝滑落遮挡住了她的眼眸，里昂的手指弹动了几下，忍下了那阵该死的想要为她拨开发丝的渴望。

「但你们似乎是慢了很多步，艾达，」里昂停顿了下来，他皱了皱眉，发现对方在这个名字被他脱口而出的时候眼中闪过的复杂感情，更加肯定了他的想法，「不，你们还没有找到艾达，对吧，即便是我知道她在哪，我也不会——」

他逐渐的感到头晕目眩，见鬼，他刚才喝太多的酒了，里昂眨了眨眼，面前的景象开始变得模糊不清，他有些脚步不平稳的朝前倾倒，再差点摔在地板上时被接进了一个温暖的怀抱，他抬起手揪住了她的衣服，浑身一震。

她的心跳声。

里昂忽然间放弃了挣扎的动作，就这么任凭自己被她搂抱住，虽然他还是因为酒精的缘故有些站不稳。

她的呼吸，她的心跳，这是唯一能够带领着他走出PTSD，令他感到安心的声音。他不会记错，里昂静静的揪住她的衣服，沉默了许久，这是他几个月以来无比想念的，当他无法入睡或是在夜晚被噩梦惊醒，濒临失控的时候，则会固执的回忆着黑豹的心跳节奏，模仿着她的呼吸频率，他不知道这究竟对他有没有用处，他依旧会睁着眼睛一动不动的盯着天花板直到天亮，但——

他永远、永远不会错认这些。

「艾达。」他低声说道，这大概只是一个巧合，像是面前的人拥有着与黑豹一模一样的心跳节奏与呼吸频率，「艾达。」他再度叫着她的名字，带有着深沉的悲怆，这就像是决堤的大坝，在熟悉的心跳声影响下，他对黑豹的愧疚与思念倾泻而出，在一瞬间将他淹没，「我的……艾达……」他像是受伤的幼兽般发出了带有着细微哭腔的呜咽，他艰难的喘着气，从未感觉到自己的情绪如此难以控制。

他需要什么，他想，他什么都不需要，当一点点与艾达相近的事物出现在他的面前，他都会被轻而易举的击打破碎，溃不成军。

随后里昂听见了一声叹息，对方抬手摸了摸他金棕色的脑袋。

艾达就像是叼着猎物的黑豹一般将睡着的里昂带进了卧室，她注意到了橱柜并没有关紧的门，能够透过缝隙望见里面堆积起来的酒瓶，她皱了皱眉，她虽然清楚这名人类的状况很糟糕，但她没想到再次相遇会见到这样的他。

里昂紧紧地拥抱着她，执拗的将耳朵贴在她的左胸腔，他的呼吸像是终于平静了下来，艾达抬起手摸了摸他满是胡茬的下巴，拨开了遮挡住他半边脸的金棕色发丝，他的刘海像是更长了，她想，他只穿了一条睡裤，赤裸着上身，这让艾达能够很清晰的观察到他肩膀上的枪伤，他身上有着许多大大小小与周围皮肤色泽所不同的淡粉色伤疤，但唯独这个——

她想起了自己在进门前嗅到的微弱血腥味，很快发现了他被玻璃划破的脚掌，她试图帮助他处理一下，但对方总是在她试图离开时收紧了双臂的力道，他用他健壮的臂膀勒着她的腰，有些痛，感觉像是想要将她镶嵌进他的身体一般。

她没想到她还会有回来这栋公寓的一天。

她躺倒在了里昂的身边，手掌有一下没一下的轻拍着对方的脊背，犹如之前每个深夜她用尾巴磨挲着他的手臂那般，她揉过他紧锁的眉头，直到他整个人在她的身边完全的放松。他的小手臂上像是有更多的伤疤了，她轻触着他的手腕，上面有一道才愈合没多久的凶险伤痕。很整齐，大概是刀刃所造成的，她简单的了解过里昂的病症，他所表现出的似乎比她意料中的要严重得多。

她从来不知道失去一只可有可无的宠物会让她的人类表现的如此痛苦，她不太明白这是为什么，或许就像是她一般注意到了里昂糟糕的状况后，就在还未反应过来的时候摁下了他家的门铃，她不该回到这里，她想，这实在是有些冒险了，特别是在她还未真正的摆脱掉那些该死的麻烦的时候。

你的人类并没有死，只是过得不太好，你已经进行过你想要的确认了，那么你又为什么留下来？艾达的手覆上里昂脆弱的脖颈，当她作为黑豹的时候总喜欢这个动作，收敛起利爪，让温柔无害的肉垫紧贴着他致命的弱点，她会在他看不见的间隙中微微的探出利爪，却又在下一秒缓慢的收回，并且乐此不疲。

你没有办法给予他任何的解释，艾达对自己说，或许你可以告诉她你是那头黑豹，然后呢，在他面前转变为他熟悉的模样，随后在他惊恐万分的表现下被重新的抓回研究所？她在实验室中见过大部分不同种族的同伴，但此刻成功活下来的只有她一个人。你会让你的人类再度陷入危险，假使想象的更糟糕些——他会在对于未知生物的恐惧中将你亲手送回研究所。

他不会这么做。艾达内心的一个声音这么告诉她，她和他认识的时间不长，但她却了解他，即便是她在失踪了几个月的情况下，他依旧条件反射的试图保护她。艾达偏过头，刚才就睡得极其不安稳的里昂往上挪了挪蹭在了她的脸颊旁边，艾达静默了半分钟，仍然像是黑豹那样伸出舌头轻舔了几下对方的嘴角。

「感谢上帝，你还活着。」里昂含糊不清的嘟囔着，这让艾达挑起了眉，她顿了顿打算回答，下一秒却发现这不过是对方在睡梦中的呓语，特工在她的注视下瘪了瘪嘴，低下头用鼻尖蹭着她的脖颈，「你的皮毛……它摸起来更加的……」滑。

后面的词艾达并没有听清楚，里昂又发出了低沉的呼噜声，不安分的动了几下。这让艾达突然间感到好奇，他认出她了吗？她思索着，但从他的表情可完全看不太出来，所以他是为什么会将她错认成那头黑豹……她的意思是，她确实是那头黑豹，但此刻她可不是以黑豹的形态出现。

她抬手环抱住里昂的脊背，这是她在作为黑豹时所无法做出的举动，她习惯性的想要摇一摇尾巴，却在下一秒后知后觉的反映出现在的她可没有那玩意。里昂压在了她的身上，这让艾达轻扯嘴角像是守护者般将他收拢在了怀中，也许作为黑豹会轻松一点，她漫不经心的想，毕竟那个时候她只需要蜷缩起来趴在里昂的枕头边，紧贴着他的脑袋就可以了。

或许她该等他清醒后再去谈论一下有关于他的酗酒问题。这个念头在艾达因为对方温暖的怀抱而感到昏昏欲睡的同时闪入她的脑海，当然了，她只是不想让自己曾经的几次拼劲全力，甚至是不顾受伤阻止他灌酒的行为打了水漂，仅此而已。


	99. Chapter 99

没有任何人。

他身处于一片孤寂的黑暗之中，没有声音，没有人，他的待遇一点也不像是被敌军所俘虏，反倒更像是被人遗忘在了世界最偏僻的角落。

他站了起来，脑袋能够刚好抵到天花板，他又走了几步，测量出他被关在了一个极小的正方体中，他说了几句话，寂静的黑暗中只有他的自言自语，他眨了眨眼，黑暗，他想，他躺在了地板上，不知道时间究竟过了多久，他很累，但是无法消散的黑暗与不确定的恐慌令他无法入睡。

他会被他的战友遗忘吗，如果没有人记起他，他是不是真的会在这片黑暗中死亡腐烂，他的喉咙有些干裂的难受，他开始感到头晕目眩，他脱水了吗，他究竟多久没有吃过东西了，饥饿、黑暗、疼痛与冰冷折磨着他——你能够对付这个，他对自己说，这是战争中对付俘虏的老把戏了，他们将你关在这里，没有交流和无尽的黑暗迟早会将你逼疯。

他蜷缩在角落，打趣的说着些冷笑话与吐槽试图让自己保持清醒。

他数着秒数，但却被一个分身所打乱，他遗忘了时间，无法记录天数，唯一会令他麻木的神经有所感触的则是时不时被抛入房间内的腐坏的罐头食品。

他用罐头锋利的边缘划破了自己手腕的皮肤，疼痛让他感受到自己还存活在这个世界上。

他伤害自己的次数变得更加频繁了，他已经不能控制好停顿的间隔了。

他就快要崩溃了。

猫科动物粗糙的舌头温柔的舔上了他汗津津的冰冷手心。

里昂猛地睁开眼睛，随后又在阳光的刺激下缓慢的眯起，他习惯性的收拢着手臂试图抱紧身边温热柔软的物体，他低头尝试着用鼻尖去磨挲黑豹光滑、触感极佳的皮毛，却因为陌生的触感一震，他嗅到了类似于香水，或者说比香水更加好闻的气味，然后是毛茸茸的衣料，他不顾刺眼的阳光瞪大了双眼，对上了一双金褐色的眼眸。

艾达——

他差点将这个名字脱口而出。

里昂浑身僵硬的愣在原地，他晃了晃神才发现刚才他用脸颊磨挲的位置是面前这名陌生女性的胸部，他所能够闻到的也根本不是什么香水味，而是她的皮肤所散发出来的味道。

老天，这都发生了些什么，他正和一名陌生的女性躺在床上，而且还做出了像是亲密撒娇般磨蹭她的动作！

他向来抗拒与任何人有着亲密接触，因为他总是没办法放下自己的戒心，甚至在对待朋友的情况下也是如此——但他现在却安稳的躺在陌生人的怀抱中，看这个形势他大概还安稳的睡上一觉，安稳的，他一字一顿的重复，上帝，他总是会在半夜发作的PTSD呢？

里昂猛地后退拉开距离，他的床原本就不是特别大，即便是拉开了最远的距离，他已经贴在了另一旁的墙壁上，身体依旧有一部分是与对方紧靠在一起，她的体温透过衣物源源不断的传至他的身上。

「呼吸，里昂。」对方漫不经心的瞥了他一眼，似乎对于他如临大敌的模样感到好笑，她翻了个身让自己能够侧躺着面对他，伸出手无比熟稔的拂过他过长的金棕色刘海，她摸了摸他的脸颊，而里昂则条件反射的偏过头轻蹭了几下她的掌心。

耶稣上帝，谁能告诉他究竟发生了什么？

里昂在自己无意识再度做出亲昵的动作时愣在原位，他努力地回忆着昨晚所发生的一切，他的视线从对方的身上转了一圈后回到自己这，他没有穿上衣——这简直要让里昂非常丢脸的像是被摸了屁股的女高中生一般尖叫出声，他立刻掀开了被子，有些庆幸自己的睡裤还穿在腿上。他的视线盯着自己胯部的晨间小问题眨了眨眼，连忙又用被子将自己裹住，遮挡住明显被支起的帐篷。

「你是谁？」里昂终于整理好了一片混乱的脑海，他的CPU正因为过度处理数据而发热警告，他又尴尬的往墙那边贴了贴，所以没有酒后乱性，对吧？他不太确定的想到，虽然面前这名女性确实异常的美丽，带着异国韵味的曼妙——见鬼，以他当时的状态，他应该庆幸自己清醒之后这名女性还活着，而不是被陷入PTSD与幻觉的他失手杀害。

「所以你并没有认出我？」艾达挑了挑眉，刚才里昂一系列的连锁反应实在是太过于可爱了。噢，她刚才是不是对一个三十几岁，满脸胡茬看上去几天几夜没有休息好的人类用了错误的形容词？但他确实非常可爱。

「认出你？」里昂警惕的观察着她，似乎还在判断她的威胁程度，他们见过吗，他思索道，他可不认为自己见过如此美丽的女性，他的意思是，假使他见过她，早该将电话号码给她并且将她约会出门了，三次的约会，接吻然后求婚。

「说真的，武器？」艾达心不在焉的朝将手摸索向枕头底下的特工挑了挑眉，她在对方还未反应过来的时候忽然暴起，她像是一头猛兽般的将他压在了身下，她的膝盖顶住了他脆弱的腹腔，将他的手腕举高并且牢牢地钳制住，她低头把嘴唇朝他的脖颈凑近，她微微张开嘴，尖锐的犬齿抵上了他的皮肤，下面则是不断跳动着的脉搏。

突如其来的转换让里昂有些发蒙，他还未取出武器，就被这名女性轻而易举的压制住，他感觉自己就像是砧板上的猎物，随时都可能被对方吞入腹中，他紧张的咽了咽口水，有些意外的发现自己并没产生太大的反应，他对面前的人似乎完全不设防备，不，这不对劲。

艾达伸出舌头缓慢的舔过他的脖颈，对方急促而又紧张的呼吸着，汗珠从他的皮肤上划过。她为里昂一副任人宰割的模样发出了嗤笑声，她一直以来都很想这么做，特别是对方总是勾起笑容尝试接近她的时候，她想要朝他展现出一头黑豹该有的危险性，同时告诉他她并不是一只无害的家猫。

他听见了什么。

里昂皱了皱眉，他听见了混杂在自己快速如雷的心跳声中的另一个节奏，他屏住了呼吸，尽可能的让自己别错过有节奏的噗通声，他太熟悉这个了，他想，是艾达的心跳声，他的黑豹所独有的节奏，足以安抚他的乐章。

但为什么？他有些震惊的注视着她，是那个研究院，他们将他的黑豹解剖，然后将她的心脏按在了这名女性的身上——不，冷静点，里昂，他这么告诉自己，这不可能，黑豹的心脏永远不会适合人类，假使他们想，早该用与人类更加贴近的灵长类。

「你是谁？」他再一次询问道，喉咙有些干涩，他为对方的呼吸与心跳声感到迷惑，如果此刻的他闭上双眼，早就会将面前的女性错认为是他的黑豹了。他回想起了自己昨晚在昏迷前所听到的一切，难怪他能够平稳的一觉睡到天亮，老天，这实在是不可置信了。

「你知道我的名字，就写在我的项圈上。」艾达让嘴唇轻轻地触碰在里昂的咽喉处，感受到了他细微的颤抖，她身下的人类绷紧了神经，像是随时可能会进行反击，「我不喜欢你为我买的猫罐头，里昂，还有那个猫包，我恨极了你的猫包——」

「艾……」里昂为她小声呢喃出的一切浑身一滞，就像是呼吸也会在下一秒被夺走似的，他揪紧了身旁的床单，一个极其细微的可能性自他的脑海中浮现出来，开玩笑的吧，他皱紧了眉头，不，这是他与艾达之间的相处，除了他的黑豹之外没有任何人会知道。他睁大双眼，一眨不眨的注视着对方那双与黑豹极其相似，或是说一模一样的金褐色眼眸，他颤抖的抬起手，试探性的抚摸上对方的脑袋，压在他身上的女性露出了极其细微的嫌弃表情，就连撇嘴的角度都和他脑海中黑豹的身影重叠，「这不可能……」

「没有什么是不可能的，里昂，我是第二十号实验品。」艾达偏了偏头试图躲过里昂的抚摸，她已经不想重复第二遍了，她可不是一只家猫，「如果你想要知道那些人正在进行怎样的实验，这就是答案。」

「艾达。」他终于还是叫出了她的名字，这个被他千百遍映照在内心，刻在血肉上的姓名，他咬紧了牙关，眼眶有些发热，他不知道这究竟是否是一个见鬼的骗局，没有任何动物能够变为人类，随后他又想起了自己曾经幻想过艾达说话时嗓音的念头，扯动嘴角露出了一个扭曲的难看笑容，他像是发出了自嘲的轻笑，随后猛地抬起手将压制在他身上的女性死死地拥抱在怀中。

她的心跳，她的呼吸，他的艾达。

「感觉上帝，你还活着。」他用沙哑的腔调一字一顿的艰难发音，他现在一点也不想管这是不是真的，是不是该死的匪夷所思，他不可能记错，他永远都不可能记错艾达的一切，这近乎是一个最深的执念，她永远都不会知道她对他来说意义非凡，比整个世界还要重要。

温热的泪水打湿了艾达的肩膀，这个向来带着疲惫笑容，能够将自己的情绪完美掩饰住的男人正拥抱着她——字面意义上，非常丢脸的哭的稀里哗啦。


	100. Chapter 100

「所以、嗝，真的是你？」里昂将脸从艾达的肩膀上抬起来，他吸溜了一下鼻子，眼睛还是红红的，他为自己哭的停不下来的表现感到羞赧，他的双手勒紧了艾达柔韧窄细的腰，皱着眉，抿成一条直线的嘴唇在他对上了那双金褐色的眼眸时又开始不自然的扭曲了，他控制不住，就躺在那静静的望着她，泪水又再次不断地涌了上来。

她还活着，他想，那头曾经将他从绝望的泥沼缓慢拉出来，在深沉的黑暗中像是一缕昏暗却无比温暖的光支撑着他的黑豹并没有死在那场意外，感谢上帝，他的脑海中只能一遍一遍枯燥无味的回荡着这句话，感谢上帝——他的心脏酸痛的紧缩在一起，泪水划过他的脸颊，随后又在女性饶有兴趣的轻哼中被她缓慢的舔去。

老天，她的哼声都与他的黑豹一模一样。

他在清楚意识到失去她的时候并没有落泪，他呜咽着但眼眶就像是干涸了一般，他原以为他已经足够冷静去面对这一切，但艾达还活着，里昂揪住她的衣物，半张开嘴在无声的哭泣中艰难的喘息着，她还活着，他哭的浑身颤抖，像是一头受伤的幼兽。氧气随着他的呼吸源源不绝的进入肺部，他体内奔涌着的血液又开始重新染上温度，艾达带着他撕裂缺失的另一半灵魂回来了，他紧咬下唇，鲜血顺着他咬破的伤痕下滑，最后被对方习以为常的舔舐干净。

他应该做些什么，上帝，他该做些什么？里昂短促的吸了口气，再次哽咽了几声，他想要抬手抚摸艾达的脊背，就像是他之前常做的那样，但他不愿意放开她，固执的认为一旦放手她就会在他面前烟消云散，犹如他每一次最冰冷的梦魇。

「艾达……艾达……」他含糊不清的叫着她的名字，对方倒是先伸手拍了拍他的脑袋，她用舌尖擦拭着他顺脸颊滑落的泪痕，有些痒，里昂的睫毛轻颤了几下，而且有些奇怪，要知道此刻的艾达可不是黑豹的模样，她弯起红润的唇，漆黑的发丝垂下与他的金棕色交织在一起，里昂又喘了口气，心脏因为另一个理由变得不自然的快速跳动，他们距离的太紧了，近乎是脸贴着脸，他的呼吸与她的交融在一起，她的舌尖正轻柔的抹去他下唇沾染的鲜血。

里昂有些颤动的抬起手，他在艾达带了些疑惑的表情中轻轻地揪住了她后脑的发丝，他往前倾了倾，同时将她压向自己的方向，他用自己湿润的嘴唇摩擦着她的，他咬了咬她的下唇，吮着她的唇瓣，他低沉的喘息着，舌尖趁着艾达还未合拢双唇时钻入了她的口腔中，他毫无障碍的舔上了她柔软湿滑的舌头，相互磨挲的间隙重感受到了她舌叶上细微的，并不属于人类的倒刺。

他不知道为什么情况会发展成目前的状况，他用舌尖来回舔弄着艾达的口腔上颚，卷住她的舌叶翻搅厮磨着，他的技术比想象中的糟糕，而且有些粗暴，他意识到对方像是不适应的发出一声闷哼，随后又吮住了他的舌头，她拥抱着他的脑袋往他的放下低头，似乎很满意此刻的唇舌交融。他们交换着彼此的唾液，里昂不断地吞咽着，但无法被口腔承担的那些透明液体还是顺着他的嘴角滑落，他带了些贪婪的吮吻着她，他们的急促的呼吸交杂在一起，他变换着角度侵占着她的口腔，感受到彼此紧贴着的身体开始缓慢的升温。

「嗯……」在缺氧的情况下里昂不得不结束了这个突如其来的吻，唾液的银丝由他们轻颤的舌尖扯动而出，他眨了眨自己因为哭泣而有些酸涩的眼眸，几秒钟后才反应过来刚才究竟发生了什么，他瞪大了双眼，有些手足无措，「艾、唔——」

艾达眯起眼睛审视着他，随后在里昂打算开腔前低下头再度吻上了他的唇，她就像是野兽般的啃咬着他的唇瓣，她反复的舔舐着他的伤口，将鲜血从中挤压出来，她强势的将带着血腥味的舌头挤进了里昂的口中，她搅动着他的口腔好奇的舔过他每一处的嫩肉，她缠紧了他的舌叶，用舌头上细软的倒刺摩擦着他的敏感处，里昂的腰微微的弹动着，他屈起了手指朝下抚摸过艾达的脊背，他的手指轻探入她低腰的牛仔裤抚摸着她的尾椎，下一秒有些意外的触碰到了毛茸茸的温热软物。

一条拥有着顺滑皮毛的黑色尾巴，上面还有着里昂所熟悉的斑纹。

那条尾巴灵巧的缠上了他的手臂，就像是他所熟悉的那样摩擦着他小手臂上斑驳的刀痕，这令里昂条件反射的瑟缩了一下，他向来不愿意展示出那些由他自残造成的伤势，即便是在他的黑豹面前，一条属于黑豹的尾巴长在人类的身上实在是太奇怪了，行吧，但这么看来所有的一切确实是真实的，这名女性是他的黑豹——他知道他永远不可能错认她。

「哈……」里昂尽可能的张开嘴容纳着艾达的亲吻，双方粘滑的舌头紧紧地纠缠在一起，吮吸的力道甚至是让舌根开始发麻，搅动粘腻的水渍声在唾液的帮助下变得明显起来，他在变换着角度的间隙中喘着气，舌叶彼此追逐挤压摩擦着，「呼——」

他需要这个，里昂在捏着黑豹柔软的尾巴，用指腹缓慢的抚摸时思索道，这是出乎他意料之外的发展，但他胸口翻滚澎湃的感情就像是找到了宣泄的地点，他的疯狂跳动的心脏像是即将要带着他此生最深厚的爱意不顾一切的撞击进艾达的胸腔中，他抬起双腿缠上她，将他失而复得的黑豹禁锢在怀中，他们在这个热情而又贪婪的吻中紧密相贴。

艾达在氧气又一次耗尽时结束了这个吻，她舔舐着里昂嘴角溢出的唾液，抬起头注视着她气喘吁吁的人类。对方的眼眶又一次变红了，但她清楚的明白这与刚才并不一样，她弯起嘴角露出了掠食者的笑容，这让里昂瞬间感觉自己像是被对方当成了猎物。他半阖着眼眸，有些肿的嘴唇带着亲吻的水色，不断升温的脸颊近乎是红透了。

「人类的表达方式总是出乎意料的特别。」艾达高挑起眉毛说道，她俯下身像是先前那般让嘴唇紧贴在里昂汗津津的脖颈，她相较于人类来说更加尖锐的獠牙抵在了他鼓动的脉搏上，随后她又眯起了眼睛，半趴在了里昂身上，「但感觉不错，所以……」她伸出舌头像是回味般的舔了舔嘴角，「你是甜的。」

里昂在艾达的注视中有些羞赧的撇过头，此刻的发展实在是有点奇怪了，不，不是一点，而是太奇怪了，他刚才是吻了他的黑豹，对吧？上帝，虽然现在的她确实是一名人类，但她是黑豹……他没有在她还是一头黑豹的时候抱有这种想法，他只是——

「好极了，我想我们应该先讨论一下第二十号实验品的问题。」里昂深吸一口气，并不打算继续艾达的话题，他盯了一会身侧的墙壁，打算以此来转移自己的注意力，几秒钟后他有些自暴自弃的叹息一声，又迫不及待的将视线移回了艾达身上。

「你想看吗？」对方没头没尾的询问道。

「什么？」里昂愣了愣反问着，「什么？！」

趴在他身上的艾达忽然间改变了姿势跨坐了起来，她在里昂震惊的视线中戏谑的嗤笑一声，双手抓着毛衣的下摆将衣服在瞬间脱了下来，她又将手臂伸往后面，轻而易举的解开了内衣的扣子。

「等、等等——」特工有些慌乱的试图拿些什么遮盖住她，他不知道艾达想做些什么，但他应该阻止她将自己脱光，里昂在她内衣脱去前闭上了双眼，双手半举起不知道该放在哪里。

直到他所熟悉的顺滑皮毛轻蹭在他的手臂上。

里昂浑身一震，试探性的弯下手腕抚摸着，流线型的身躯，紧实的肌肉和品质极佳的皮毛，他猛地睁开眼，一头拥有着成年体型的黑豹正压在他的身上，她抖了抖她圆润的耳朵露出獠牙打了个哈欠，朝一脸紧张兮兮的人类发出嘲讽般的笑声，黑豹的尾巴左右甩动着，那些本该在她人型时穿戴着的衣物正挤放在床边。

黑豹缓缓地站了起来，她抖动着自己的皮毛带着猫科动物深入刻骨的优雅，除去尾部她的身长与他相差无几，当他被那双危险性十足的金褐色兽瞳锁定时，人类对于大型猛兽条件反射的恐惧颤栗着窜过他的脊椎，里昂紧张的咽了咽口水，试着用手指挠上黑豹的耳根。

「现在你可变成沉重的大家伙了，艾达。」他忽然间噗嗤的笑了出来，低声的打趣道。

黑豹的粉色肉垫一如既往的拍击在了他的脸颊，带着他所熟悉的柔软。


	101. Chapter 101

黑豹打了个哈欠，用脑袋蹭了蹭他的脖颈，她在他耳边发出低沉的呼噜声，猫科动物嘴角的胡须一下一下的轻挠着他，让里昂有些痒的缩了缩。他抚摸过她的脊背，磨挲着她光滑的皮毛，大型的掠食者趴在他的身上，体重与力道足以令他动弹不得。黑豹带着倒刺的舌头舔过他的皮肤，犹如在反复确认着食物的味道。

八百磅咬合力的犬齿和一千二百咬合力的猎齿能够轻而易举的穿透他的头骨，处于食物链顶端的掠食者，里昂挠着她的下颚思索道，而她此刻正用毛茸茸的嘴蹭着他的唇，收敛了利爪丝毫没有任何的威胁性，她将爪子搭在他的胸前，软乎乎的肉垫轻轻摁压着他赤裸的胸膛。他知道自己不应该用温顺在形容一头成年的美洲豹，但她确实躺在他的身上如猫般肆意的撒着娇，她不断用脑袋拱着他，在他挠动她耳根的情况下愉悦的眯起眼睛。

里昂将他的黑豹搂在怀中，屈起手指揉着她的腹部。

直到艾达在毫无预警的情况下重新变回人类，浑身赤裸的躺在他的怀中，她柔软的胸部紧贴着他，而他的手正抚摸在她拥有着马甲线的紧致小腹上。

里昂猛地一震，拽过一旁的棉被直接盖在了艾达的身上。

「或许你该提醒我一下。」里昂干巴巴的说道，他望着天花板，就像是这样能够分散他的注意力一般。覆在艾达腹部的手掌不知道该往哪放，随后他又动了动另一只手，为手掌所能够接触到的浑圆软滑的触感浑身僵硬，他刚才为了搂抱住他的黑豹而习惯性的托住了她的臀部，所以他的手指此刻正捏着她的臀肉，「就……把衣服穿上怎么样，艾达？」

他听见了黑豹发出一声嘲讽的轻笑，似乎对于他手足无措的害羞表现感到有趣。她注意到了里昂的表情变化，大致能够猜出他内心究竟在思索着些什么，她将手搭在他的身上环住他的脖颈，嘴唇若有若无的亲吻着他长满胡茬的下巴。

「我可不需要你来教我些什么，里昂。」她话锋一转从床上爬起来，身上的重量一轻，这让里昂的视线条件反射的朝她追过去，随后入目的则是对方赤裸的脊背。他的视线在犹疑了几秒钟后立刻移开，侧过头死死地盯着空白的墙壁。他听见了柜门被打开的声音，对此感到疑惑，但忍住了那股冲动继续移开视线，直到艾达重新坐回他的床沿为止。

「你可不能将黑豹的习惯带到人类的……艾达？」里昂絮絮叨叨的说着，扭头的瞬间为对方身上的衣物瞪大了双眼，他的白色T恤正松松垮垮的穿在艾达的身上，过大的领口甚至还让她露出了一大片的肩膀，她穿上内衣了吗？里昂的视线划过她的胸前，没有，T恤被撑起的形状正这么告诉他，老天，他该怎么和艾达解释人类与黑豹的不同？

「我当知道。」艾达嗤笑着回答道，就像是里昂正在进行着没有必要的担忧，「很显然我拥有着独立的、属于人类的思维。而且我的学习能力一向很快。」

「所以你……」里昂注意到艾达并没有穿裤子，只能够深深地为此叹了口气，走下床试图在衣柜中为她寻找一些合适的衣服，睡裤，行吧，他想他该出门为她买上些合适的衣服。这可真是有些奇妙了，里昂晕乎乎的想，他养的黑豹变成了人，而就在不久之前他们还热情的拥吻在了一起，就像是想将彼此吞入腹中般的热情，等等，艾达究竟知不知道‘吻’对于人类来说的意义？

「这还是我第一次，或者说你是第一个能够见到作为人类的我的家伙。」艾达低声的说道，为期几个月的逃亡，她原本并不打算回到里昂身边，却又在偶然间返回事发地见到了失魂落魄的他时感到焦躁不安，这就像是一股冲动，她想，她想要回到他的身边，而这大概就是促使她变成这样的原因？她见识过那些实验失败的同伴，无一例外都是无比痛苦的死去。

「我的荣幸？」里昂挑了挑眉将睡裤递给站在原地的艾达，后者有些嫌弃的皱了皱眉，明显给出了拒绝的态度，好吧，当艾达还是一头黑豹的时候他可不用操心这方面的问题，噢，他并没有把此刻的她——里昂扫视了一眼环抱双臂站在他面前的美丽女性——当成是宠物。他们已经如此亲密了吗，里昂为对方的穿着捏了捏鼻子，脸上害羞的红霞还是没能够完全消退，可他确实与她同居了很长一段时间，并且……他还帮她洗过好几次澡，里昂顿时感觉自己的耳朵高温的都快要冒烟了，但那是艾达是一头黑豹，他在内心为自己辩解，帮助一名黑豹洗澡并没有任何问题。

你不应该将黑豹与人类混为一谈。

「这么说那些实验究竟是——」

「他们将我关在牢笼中，针剂和药物，然后透过笼子像是观察小白鼠一样看着我，没什么好说的。」艾达简单的回答道，一头没有成年的美洲豹可没办法反抗那些人类，那时的她甚至无法咬断他们的咽喉，她就像是被关押在实验室中的每一个动物那样对一切感到麻木，直到她再一次混乱中找寻机会逃了出来，遇见了里昂，这名看上去正遭受折磨而疲惫不堪的人类。

「我……我很抱歉。」里昂磕磕巴巴的道着歉，气氛在艾达的诉说下有些凝重，他掩饰性的揪了揪几乎遮挡住右眼的刘海，显得有些尴尬。毕竟他对她一无所知，里昂突然间意识到这点。

里昂从柜子中掏出了备用的洗漱品，他注意到了被他塞进最底端的宠物中钢梳，又瞄了一眼艾达柔顺的黑色短发，她嘴角正挂着细微的弧度，用怀念的眼神观察着他的卧室。这算是什么，里昂有些疑惑的想到，假使艾达真的明白刚才那个吻的意义，他算是养了一只宠物作为爱人吗——爱，行吧，但他并不认为这个词能够简单地回答他对艾达的情感，那很复杂，他想，不过他唯一能够肯定的则是他不能够再度失去她。

「需要我教你吗？」里昂有些不放心的询问，下一秒他则得到了艾达的白眼，很像，他注视着艾达进入盥洗室的背影，站在原地露出了傻兮兮的笑容，无论艾达是作为人类或是黑豹，她所表现出的小动作都一模一样，那她还会喜欢橱柜的顶端吗，他很难想象艾达坐在上面用手撑着下巴居高临下的望着她，而且那里并不足以容纳一名成年人或是黑豹。

里昂还是有些沉浸在不确定中走下楼，艾达的出现简直就像是他因为喝多了而产生的美梦，他吻了她，他想，她的唇出乎意料的柔软，他是不是应该了解一下美洲豹的习性，像是他们会以怎样的方式表达自己的情感，互相贴着彼此的脸颊蹭上一蹭，还是梳理彼此的毛发？

他打开了橱柜取出食材，在进行烹饪的时候不自觉地轻哼起歌曲，艾达回到他身边了，这令他的整个世界又重新的染色，他又能够感受到那些光芒，它们的热度，他从被隔绝在外的状态中重新走入了现实，这是他几个月以来梦寐以求的，只是与他祈祷中的相比较起来多了些令人惊喜的小意外。

「你还留着那个猫罐头？」突如其来的沙哑女声打断了里昂的思绪，不再是黑豹的低吼，而是他能够听懂的语言。里昂顿了一顿，想着他或许需要些时间才能够适应这些，等一下，这是不是代表他之前愚蠢的表现全都被艾达看见了？「还是说你养了其他的猫？」

这句话倒是危险性十足，就连曾经身为特工的里昂都忍不住颤抖了一下。他试图转身，但艾达很快伸出手臂从后搂抱住他的脖颈，整个人贴在了他的后背上。她亲吻着他的耳垂，浑身的热度透过单薄的T恤侵染在他的背肌上，里昂僵硬了半分钟，随后才反应过来艾达的动作与舔弄并没有带上任何挑逗的色情成分，她只是单纯的这么做，就像是她还作为黑豹时总喜欢趴在他的肩头。

但一个人可不能像是黑豹一样趴在另一个人的肩膀上。

「不，我发誓我只养过你一只——」里昂顺势回答道，说了一半后才发现这句话有些不对劲，他发出懊恼的呻吟，用手揉了揉自己的眉间，「Huh，不喜欢我给你买的高级猫罐头？」他扭过头反问道。

「你该扔了它，我更喜欢你的煎鱼排。」艾达盯了一会看上去依旧崭新的猫罐头，撇了撇嘴说道。她张开嘴像是抗议般的啃咬上了里昂的后颈，带有着柔软倒刺的舌尖舔上了他的皮肤，又令里昂浑身一震。

大概是环住脖颈实在是有些不舒服，里昂注意到艾达将手臂下滑转而搂住他的腰，不，这也不是他想要——他的意思是，不是现在想要的，对方习惯性的缓慢摁压着他的腹部，就像是黑豹常做的那样，猫科动物的习性，但艾达此刻可不是带有着肉垫的双爪，而是纤细修长的手指。

上帝老天爷。

他该好好地与艾达谈一谈有关于黑豹与人类的习性。


	102. Chapter 102

「艾达，我们需要谈一谈。」里昂让自己的眉头拧在一起，尽可能让表情显得严肃。他必须提醒对方人与美洲豹的不同点，但他也不能对她要求太高了，里昂想，艾达肯定没办法完全的改掉黑豹的习性，他必须为这两者间找到适合的平衡点。

「谈一谈。」艾达重复道，低头用她金褐色的眼眸锁定一脸严肃的特工，她伸出手拨开遮挡住他右眼的金棕色发丝，好整以暇的挑了挑眉，「行吧，很有你的特色，那么你想谈什么，里昂？」

谈什么？里昂愣了一愣，像是你不应该继续像那只黑豹似的攀爬在他的肩膀上，或是遵循猫科动物的本能时不时的蹭着他，甚至是伸出舌头舔吮着他的皮肤？里昂的脑海中一瞬间快速的掠过这些画面，即将说出口的话又有点艰难的堵在喉咙，假使艾达改掉了这些习惯……或是毛病，那么他还有机会得到相同的亲昵接触吗，但你总得替她改掉这些，让她更像是一个人类。

如果你能够仅让她在你的面前表现出这些毛病。

「艾达，你知道人类和黑豹总是不太一样的，我是说……」里昂的视线随着艾达抚摸他脸颊的手而移动着，对方骑坐在他的腰上，漫不经心的将手停留在了他的胸部，然后是细微的按压，她蜷起手指像是猫爪般的摁压着他拥有一定柔软性的胸肌，缓慢的动作带着一定的节奏。

里昂深吸一口气，忽然感觉这会是一项过于艰巨的任务。艾达的手指已经能够算得上是揉搓他的胸肌了，她的关节时不时的轻蹭过他的乳尖，老天，他有些后悔为什么不穿好上衣了，里昂眨了眨眼，略微加快的呼吸让他的脸颊染上红霞。他知道这个，上帝，他知道这是每一个猫科动物都有的习惯，踩奶，他想，他注视着对方嘴角露出的满足而又享受的笑容。

当她作为黑豹的时候他当然能够视而不见，无论是她用肉垫轻轻挤压或是直接用毛茸茸的嘴触碰，将他的乳首含进嘴里吮吸，但她现在并不是作为一只动物，而是人类，拥有着黑色短发，美丽面容的曼妙女性，里昂抬起手揉了揉自己犯痛的太阳穴，努力的忽视当艾达细滑的手指挤弄他胸部的触感——这有些困难，目前为止不太成功，他为那些不断升起的燥热与酥痒皱着眉。

「艾达。」他猛地抓住了对方的手腕，在她忽然变为尖锐的视线中又匆忙的松开了手，「我是说……抱歉，你可以继续——」好吧，这大概侧面说明了网络上告知他的信息并没有出错，像是打断的猫的踩奶动作会招来他们的厌恶与不满，快想想你需要做些什么，鼓励？这样会有助于增加猫的满足感。

这就像是与他该做的背道而驰了。

当里昂抚摸着艾达的脊背时后知后觉的这么想，对方倾身向前像是想要趴在他的身上，她发出了低沉的呼噜声，用脑袋轻蹭着里昂的颈窝，她没有停止双手摁压揉动他胸肌的动作，反而伸出舌头轻舔过他的肌肤，她晃动着缠绕在他小手臂上的尾巴，从发丝间探出的圆形豹耳软乎乎的摩擦着他，她眯起眼睛就像是找到了好玩的东西一般含住里昂上下滚动的喉结，用牙齿轻轻咬啮着。

她正微微摆动着腰磨蹭着他，里昂很清楚这并没有任何的暗示成分，猫科动物总喜欢用自己的气味来划定所有物，他必须停止这一切，他的理智正挣扎着这么告诉他，里昂往旁边不自在的挪了挪，小心翼翼让胯间精神抖擞的玩意避开了她。

「你该清楚……你现在是一名人类，艾达。」他还是冒险打断了黑豹的动作，他拍了一下她的臀部示意她回过神来，他只能够紧抱着她将她禁锢在怀中以此来阻止她带有着黑豹习性的动作，他真不知道他此刻该做些什么了，他从未经历过这些，假使是从前他当然只会将她当成是一只纯粹的动物看待，那没有什么不对，可一旦她变成了人类，所有的一切都变得不正确了，「你必须分清楚有些属于豹类的动作和习惯并不适合人类，就像是……」

「就像是这样？」艾达似乎很满意手指下方的胸肌触感，她继续挤压的动作，抬起头又亲吻上了里昂的唇角，她舔过他红润的嘴唇，为他僵硬的身体十分感兴趣，她之前也经常这么做，像是在闲暇的午后趴在里昂的身上懒洋洋晒着太阳的时候踩着他的腹部，后来才发现了上面的肌肉会有着更加舒服柔软的触感，她会舔过他的脸颊，啃咬着他的下巴，而里昂为此做出的回应也仅仅是挠着她的耳根，由上至下的抚摸过她。

「是、是的……我是指，你不能对任何人这么做。」里昂沉重的喘了口气说道，他听见了艾达的一声轻哼，对方动弹了几下屈起了她的膝盖，这让里昂在能够完整的进行思考前先抬起了双腿夹住她，避免她做出更多对于人类来说太过挑逗的动作，但这又好像有些不太对，里昂眨了眨眼，他的双腿为了控制住艾达而缠绕夹紧了她的腿，这确实有些奇怪，不过也算是成功阻止了她的动作。

「这其中包括你？」艾达朝他挑了挑眉，她在里昂变得无比困窘之前停下了自己的动作，尾巴也顺势松开了里昂的小手臂，在不断摇晃的同时悄然无息的轻抚过他的小腿，缠上了他的脚踝。

「我……」里昂沉默了下来，他的内心正催促着他告诉艾达除了他之外，她能够肆意的在他这做出任何越界的表现，但他并不能这么做，他需要教会艾达属于人类正确的表达方式，而不是带有着私心将她当成自己的宠物情人，「包括我。」

「但是我只想对你这么做。」艾达在他耳边轻声的呢喃着，带上了戏谑的色彩。她注视她身下的人类为这句话像是‘嘭’的一声变得通红，整个人在下一秒就快要冒烟了，那双灰蓝色的眼眸游移不定，他抬起了双手，反复犹豫，最终将她轻柔的拥抱住，犹如拥抱着属于他的、价值连城的珍宝。

「行吧，除了我。」里昂有些自暴自弃的说道，他真没办法在面对那双狡黠的金褐色眼眸时说出任何见鬼拒绝的话语，这可是艾达，他想，他不顾一切想要挽留在身边的黑豹，当她以人类的样貌出现在他的面前时，那些所有沸腾着的情感都发酵成了执着的爱意。

「我以为你会想要谈些别的。」艾达像是玩够了似的双手交叠撑着下巴说道，她依旧趴在他的身上没有移开，「嗯……我们分别之后所发生的一切，也许你愿意和我解释一下你手腕上的割伤以及柜子中大量的空酒瓶。」

「我只是以为我失去你了。」里昂叹了口气说道，几个月内的感受又在一瞬间缠绕上来，犹如被烧的滚烫的铁链一圈一圈的捆绑住他的心脏，他捏了捏艾达的后颈，用上了抚摸那头美洲豹的节奏抚摸着艾达的脑袋，挠着她头顶上漆黑的豹耳，「我很抱歉。」他知道黑豹总不喜欢他酗酒的毛病，他在为了他的食言道歉，也为了他之前在喝了酒陷入PTSD的恐慌中伤害了艾达而道歉。

原本的燥热逐渐沉淀下来，暖洋洋的温度充斥着他一瞬间窜过冰冷绝望的脊椎。

他重新变得沉默，时间在他拥抱着她的间隙中一点一滴的流逝，黑豹摇了摇尾巴，并没有试图打破此刻静默的氛围。

「所以你摆脱他们了？」良久后才从当时的情绪中走出来的里昂低声询问，他刚才特地站在窗沿前观察了一会，反复确认了这附近并没有任何可疑的人存在，「这就是他们实验的目的，但……为什么？」

「不，我想他们现在大概还在试图寻找我。」艾达想起了那些追击，她在都市中藏匿逃亡的几个月并不好受，她有好几次都想利用人类的交通工具远远地逃离他们的抓捕，却在犹豫后选择回到这间公寓，她只是对于里昂的糟糕状态看不过眼，又或者是单纯的不想离开他，「我不知道他们在进行怎样的实验和目的，说不定我的出现只是意外。」

艾达猜测道，被当做是实验品关在笼子中的黑豹可没办法得到多少信息，而她当时也只有逃出去这一个念头。她唯一能够肯定这项实验并非是人类一时兴起的心血来潮，它肯定伴随着某些目的，他们改造着那些动物，强化着它们的大脑……

「这表示我们还不能掉以轻心……」里昂半阖着眼眸，原本该闪烁着的灰蓝色眼眸逐渐变得有些暗淡，他发誓不会让几个月前的意外再度发生，「最后一个问题，艾达。」他抬眼，摁住了对方的后脑将她下压，直到彼此额头相抵，他有些紧张的舔了舔唇，恐慌又一次蔓延开来，但这并不同于之前的PTSD发作，而是带了些甜味，「你愿意和我一起生活吗？」


	103. Chapter 103

他的黑豹给出了肯定的答复，她趴在他的身上打了个哈欠，在发出呼噜声的时候点了点头。行吧，虽然里昂预想过很多种答案，但这样随意敷衍还没在他的考虑之内，这不禁让他开始怀疑艾达是否清楚这个提问的意义。

艾达轻巧的从他身上爬起来，漆黑的豹尾在身后不断地摇动着，直接将她能够勉强遮挡住臀部的衬衫下摆微微掀起，她穿了他的内裤，里昂注视着熟悉的款式愣了一愣，猛地从沙发上弹起来，帮艾达购置衣物这件事迫在眉睫，他想，这听起来就像是正常生活的一部分，棒极了，他现在已经快要遗忘‘生活’是什么模样了。

「艾达，你能将它们……呃、收回去吗？」里昂有些犹豫的说道，他在艾达扭过头用询问的眼神注视着他的时候伸手在自己身上比划了一下黑豹的尾巴与耳朵，他的视线划过艾达那双匀称修长的腿，脸颊的温度怎么也下不去，对方依旧背对着他，摇晃着的尾巴让她腰线展露无遗。

「抱歉，目前为止我控制的不太好。」艾达毫无歉意的回应，她习惯性的抖了抖耳朵，她饶有兴趣的观察着里昂的表现，她的人类似乎对于她这幅样貌感到不适应，「或许你会更喜欢……」她抬手尝试着脱掉自己的衣服。

「不，你这样很好。」里昂连忙阻止道，他想他现在已经能够更好的了解艾达脱衣服所代表的意义了，她想要变回那头黑豹，「你得适应这个，艾达。」她总不能一直维持着美洲豹的模样，那对于现在的她来说实在是有些冒险了，假使他们仍然处于被监控状态……那么他该搬家吗？这个念头忽然间冒入了里昂的脑海中，离开这座城市，他们能够随便找一个偏僻的落脚点和更大的房子，然后一辈子生活在那里。

这真是个不错的想法，里昂自嘲的轻笑一声，随后又叹了口气，这大概只是一个不切实际的妄想。

「适应人类的生活方式？我可不知道这样的情况能持续多久，里昂。」她低声的说道，她当然不是想要打击他，只是认为里昂没必要抱太大的期望，实验造就出的模样总归有着一定的不稳定性，「听你的，帅哥。」她又在里昂皱眉的注视中有些无奈的补充着。

老实说当艾达露出属于黑豹的尾巴与耳朵的时候感觉并不赖，这有点像是……里昂有些不太好意思的用手指挠了挠脸颊，简直就像是人类之间的情趣，假使他再为艾达的脖颈间带上项圈的话。

里昂有些担忧的跟在艾达身后，黑豹又重新开始审视这间并不大的公寓，她似乎对于电器用品感到好奇，时不时用手进行触碰的摸样让特工提心吊胆。他现在是完全没有空闲来思索自身的问题了，里昂小心的警告着艾达注意那些炉火，又在对方打开橱柜时手忙脚乱的将堆积起来的空酒瓶收拾好。这感觉真不错，他的意思是，当你心灵唯一的依靠正待在你身边时，所有的一切都变得不一样了。

「所以那是什么？」艾达终于在里昂的劝说下穿上了睡裤，她有些不太舒服的调整着松松垮垮的衣物，里昂的手指抚摸过她温热的尾巴，令她浑身细微的一震，「我可从未见过你这样的人类，就像是……」

「大概是一些见鬼的后遗症。」里昂不着痕迹的收好了那些摆放在桌子上的药物，他扯动嘴角朝艾达露出一个笑容，打算就这么简单的敷衍过去，「抱歉，但我暂时并不想谈论这些。」解释他的病症实在是有些麻烦了，他回想起了自己在战场上的遭遇，灰蓝色的眼眸轻微的晃动着。他不想再度经历那些痛苦，即便他面对的是艾达，或许，他想，或许他能够在面对黑豹而非人类的时候将它们诉说出来。

「我在实验室见过跟你有着类似反应的……动物，那些被关在牢笼中的同伴，它们——」艾达停顿了一下，她细致的观察着里昂的表情，对方紧握着她的手在不受控制的颤抖着，他朝她摇了摇头，随后牵起她的手将她手腕的脉搏贴在自己的耳边，沉默的聆听着。

它们的表现还是和里昂的不太相似，艾达忽然间又这么想到，那些动物所展现出的暴躁与攻击性几乎是面前这名男人所无法相比的，她有时候甚至会开始怀疑那些家伙是否还保有着理智。

她并不知道她的人类只是能够更加完美的控制住那些情绪。

「这说明我还没有那么严重。」里昂耸了耸肩像是朝着艾达撑起一个笑容，他在某些情况下确实暴躁易怒，逃避着正常的社会生活，无意识的疏远着每一位朋友，感情受限——是艾达带着他缓慢的走出来，重新感受到……正如他所说的，‘爱’。

他呼出一口气，显得有些挫败，他放松了自己僵硬的肌肉，对方的尾巴再度柔和的轻扫过他的皮肤。有些感觉总是不会发生变化，他想，艾达就像是他在干涸的沙漠中遭遇的泊泊水源。

「你们人类看起来挺有趣。」艾达贴心的转移了话题，这让里昂不着痕迹的松了口气，她打开了属于特工蒙灰的笔记本电脑，在里昂的指示下浏览着那些网页，「看来他们还未放弃寻找我。」她注视着网页上再度提升奖金的悬赏高挑起眉毛，这可不是一个好兆头，她想，他们大概能够猜测到她并未死亡，同时发生了某些转变，他们不太确定具体的变化究竟是什么，但他们肯定很乐意将她解剖。

「这个悬赏挂在那挺久了。」里昂凑上前看了一眼，不以为意的回答，这和他作为特工时期所接触到的对比起来并不算什么，他收藏了这些网址，以便在每一次打开电脑是第一时间浏览到它们，只要这个悬赏没有消失，则证明艾达还是有安全生还的可能性，不过现在可能不太需要了，他偏过头注视着身侧的女性，「这些价格足够他们从走私犯手里买上好几只美洲豹了。」

艾达的学习速度向来很快，当里昂打着盹从侧靠在她肩膀上的姿势中惊醒过来时，对方依旧盯着电脑屏幕像是丝毫没有感到任何的疲倦，他蹭了蹭她的肩膀打着哈欠，察觉她的尾巴正有节奏的、一下又一下的轻拍着他的手背。

黑豹的重新出现带出了里昂几个月以来所能够感受到的疲倦，他无法入睡，即便是在安眠药的作用下依旧会被噩梦惊醒，他知道他的身体正产生了一些抗药性，不得不说艾达出现的足够及时，她阻止了他的分崩离析。里昂直起了脊背揉了揉双眼，深吸一口气尽可能的保持清醒，他习惯性的抬起手顺着黑豹的尾巴抚摸，直至触碰到衣物时才反应过来他身旁的已经不是那头掠食动物了，他默默地收回了准备揉压黑豹腹部的手，朝她凑近了一些。

「你又做噩梦了？」艾达头也不回的询问道。

「什么，不。」里昂几乎是在一瞬间提高了音量，随后又有点窘迫的抿了抿唇，这简直就在明摆着告诉艾达他确实做噩梦了，他可控制不了它们，里昂沉重的叹了口气，它们总是会找到他放松戒备的时刻一拥而上，但他清醒过来的时候并没有之前那么难受，里昂机械性的低头注视着手背上的黑色豹尾，很快了解到为什么他会在梦的后半截安稳下来。

「你挣扎的有些厉害，看起来像是溺水——」艾达的话令她手指敲击键盘的动作一顿，这个词不免的引起了双方共同的记忆，她想她的感受比起里昂大概会好上一点，毕竟枪伤并不在她的身上，虽然她拼劲全力、精疲力竭的带着对方朝岸边游动，「你很喜欢我的尾巴？」

「是的，我是说……」里昂低头看了一眼自己不自觉抓握住黑豹尾尖的手指，她顺滑的皮毛令他爱不释手，他看了艾达一眼，后者皱着眉似乎不太喜欢他的动作，行吧，他的黑豹比起脊背来说确实不喜欢尾部被抚摸，但他现在可不能按照黑豹的喜好抚弄她，毕竟——里昂想起了时不时会在他面前露出柔软腹部的猫科动物，他甚至还将他的脸埋进过她的皮毛中——见鬼，「它又软又舒服。」里昂不甘心的嘟囔着。

艾达发出了一声嗤笑，她用手指调戏般的刮了刮里昂的下颚，一如黑豹之前喜欢用尾巴所作出的动作，她阖上了面前的笔记本电脑，整理着脑海中过量的知识。

「我下午听见了门铃声，但你睡得太熟了。」艾达的眼珠转了转，又像是想起了什么般的说道，「然后是你的手机铃声。」她举起了里昂的手机，他没有为他的手机上锁，而她也并没有点开，「或许你也能够为我买一个。」她说。


	104. Chapter 104

凌晨两点。

一边用毛巾擦拭着自己湿漉漉的发丝，一边走进卧室的艾达在踏入房门的瞬间便被抱了个满怀，她嗅到了属于里昂的血腥味，本该躺在床上的男人正带了些痛苦的在她耳边喘息着，她抬起头，视线扫过窗外晦暗不明的天色，月色勉强能够让她分辨出暗红色的鲜血。

「里昂。」她轻声的叫着他的名字，捏紧了对方的手臂将其举到面前，她的手劲像是猫科动物沉重的咬合力，令男人倒吸一口凉气，无法忽视的痛楚触电般的席卷上他的神经末梢，鲜血随着艾达的动作从他撕裂的伤口中流淌出来，她偏过头用软舌卷上了他的纵横的伤疤，细细的舔舐让里昂的手臂微微的颤动着，她忽然一张嘴咬了上去，兽类的犬齿钉入了他的皮肤。

「我听不见你。」里昂沉重的呼吸着，他听不见任何的声音，就像是重新被关在了那个阴暗窄小的牢房中，他的呼吸声回荡在自己的耳边，但这却比静寂无声更加令人难以忍受，他分辨不出时间的流逝，黑暗所给与的压抑甚至是让他想要呕吐——他能够承受一切来自敌人的折磨，但他们没有，他们仅仅是将他遗弃在了角落，让他缓缓地陷入自我造就出的痛苦深渊。

他感受不到自己还活着，但他却告诉自己必须活下来，他需要疼痛，清晰的疼痛能够短暂的让他反应过来他正身处于现实之中。他反反复复的这么做着，利用这个方式脱离那些一个又一个冒出来的幻觉，他知道他最后成功从那个牢房中逃脱了，他还没来得及整理自己的情绪就被重新的丢回战场——有一部分的他早已死在了那间牢房的角落，剩下的则一直不断的徘徊在充斥着硝烟残酷的战场。

艾达沉默不语的轻拍着里昂弓起的脊背，她不能设身处地的理解他的感受，也许这就像是她时不时还会回想起那个暗无天日的牢笼，身旁的小白鼠正竭斯底里的尖叫着，但这依旧和里昂所经历的不太一样，硬要形容的话可能会更接近于那些被饲养在动物园中的家伙。

他不久前在艾达的注视下将那些药物藏匿在角落，这致使他在没有服用任何SSRIs的情况下就选择了入睡，他嗅着怀中女性身上的沐浴露香味，在她的体温与心跳的节奏中平静下来，「你去洗澡了？」他含糊不清的询问道，随后他恍恍惚惚的想起了艾达在他睡觉前依旧盯着电脑屏幕的画面，「唔……你忙完了？」

他为手臂上此刻正有艾达所造成的疼痛皱了皱眉，她咬着他的手臂，利齿第一次顺着他原本的伤疤划破了皮肤，他想这可能代表了来自黑豹的怒火，她总是对他的自我伤害行为嗤之以鼻，几个月前还以黑豹的状态冒险从他手中夺走了匕首，以至于被他划伤了前肢。他像是想起什么般的望向了艾达当时受伤的部位，皮肤上模模糊糊的刀痕正提醒着他那个错误。

「你看起来就像是刚从水里面捞起来一样，里昂。」她触碰到他被冷汗浸湿的睡衣说道，后者正试着将脸埋进她的胸口。

「我需要你，艾达。」他没头没尾的低声嘟囔着。

「你该吃药。」她说，「我可不是你的药。」

「如果我继续依赖那些玩意，说不定我永远没办法痊愈。」里昂辩解道。

「谨遵医嘱，帅哥。」艾达不为所动。

谨遵医嘱，当然。里昂不情愿的在原地踌躇了一会，揪着她的上衣下摆，摇摇摆摆的跟随在艾达的身后，就像是缓慢的随着对方的带领走出歧路一般。他在电视柜中翻出了那些药，为自己从水龙头处接了一杯水。转身时发现艾达正在仔细的阅读药物说明，她认识那些单词吗？这个问题愣愣的划过里昂的脑海，随后他又想起了对方熟练运用笔记本电脑的模样，所以那大概表示她认识，对吧。

「不正常的消耗量，嗯？」艾达很快便发现了问题，皱着眉提出指控。她对这方面算不上太过于了解，但超出规定的药物服用可不是对的选择，现在她又有些庆幸自己还能见到完好无损的里昂了，毕竟他表现的像是对自己的身体状况丝毫不在意似的。

「大概？」里昂轻轻叹了口气，「但那能让我……那个时候的我好受一点。」

比起那些药物的副作用，里昂认为他更不能忍受那些场景一遍又一遍的反复在他面前重现，他极力的回避当时的感受，但它们还是会如同毒蛇般紧紧缠绕着他，他甚至不能在日常的生活中更好的集中注意力，过度警觉将他逐步的逼上绝路。他得想办法控制住自己，避免产生不必要的危害，里昂长舒一口气，眼眸中划过狼狈的挫败，他在艾达不赞同的注视中无处遁形，舌根发苦，自我嫌恶又一次燃烧起来。

艾达将手覆上了他的肩膀，她缓慢的揉捏着他，然后逐步抚摸上他的后颈，她的舌头在口腔中弹动了几下，属于猫科动物的，想要用舌头帮他梳理毛发的冲动被抑制住，「呼吸，里昂。」她说道，对方注视了她几分钟，随后猛地反应过来，他大口大口的喘着气，清冷的空气让他的肺部刺痛着。

「抱歉。」里昂沉声说道，他低垂下眼帘，在苍白月光的映照下让人感觉更加的疲惫不堪，他思索了好一会才回想起了规定的剂量，在艾达的注视中将那些药物吞服腹中，他一口气喝干了杯子中的水，一些水滴顺着他的嘴角下滑，流淌过他的下巴，顺着脖颈渗入睡衣的领口。

他又浑浑噩噩的跟随艾达回到了卧室，他在对方躺上床的瞬间迫不及待的将她抱在怀里，他挪动着让自己的耳朵贴在对方的胸口处。他终于又听见了艾达，里昂想，她有节奏的心跳声正在他耳边回荡着，她细微起伏的胸膛犹如柔和的波涛。

这个世界上没有任何一个角落会比艾达的怀抱更加舒适，令人感到眷恋了，他所渴求的正被他拥抱在怀中。

他的黑豹还活着。

带有着暖意的美洲豹悄然无息的出现在他的梦境中，里昂站在一片硝烟战火之中，呆愣的注视着穿过那些燃烧而起的厚重烟尘出现在他面前的猛兽，他注意到了对方的眼神，那双带有着戏谑的金褐色兽瞳就像是在嘲讽他的停滞不前，她甩了甩尾巴催促着他，里昂抬起腿，跟在她后面踏出了第一步，然后是第二步。

他有些疲倦，他面前的道路就像是没有尽头一般，里昂能够感受到自己的步伐逐渐变得沉重，他的军靴淌在了血水中，肩膀上的枪械将他压得喘不过气，他想要停下来，但直觉告诉他必须追上前方的黑豹，她的身影时隐时现，逼迫着他必须集中全部的注意力。

我走不动了。他张了张嘴试图发声，嘿，你总得等等我。

他扔下了拥有着不合理重量的枪械，将脚从血腥的泥泞中抬起来，他强迫着自己迈出更多步，执着的跟随在美洲豹的身后。她要将他带去哪，不，这不重要，他能够与她共同前往任何地点，只要能够让她停留在他的身边——

趴在她身上的特工发出了含糊不清的哼声，近乎要让人窒息的拥抱让艾达不自觉地推搡了一下，随即她被抱的更紧了。老天，她宁愿她还维持着之前黑豹的模样与尺寸，这样她就能蜷缩在里昂的枕头边，而非被尝试着闷死在拥抱中。

艾达在昏昏欲睡中睁开了眼，她可能发出了不满的呼噜声，黑豹所需要的睡眠量远比想象中要多得多。她的尾巴缠绕在里昂的腰上，正非常不友好的拍打着他的腰侧，被持续骚扰的里昂不耐烦的晃动躲避着，最终像是提出意见般张嘴啃咬在了近在咫尺的皮肤上。

这份腌肉有些硬，里昂迷迷糊糊的思索着，他又咬了几下，考虑着该不该进行加热。

「艾、艾达？」里昂逐步的转醒，眨了眨眼才慢腾腾的回过神来，他正梦见自己与黑豹分享着手中的食物，但他好像真的咬到了些什么。里昂猛地松开了嘴，低头发现艾达的锁骨处被咬出了一个通红的牙印，「我——」他揉了几下自己的脑袋，有些懊恼。

「所以这一次是被饥饿包围的噩梦？」艾达轻哼一声调侃道，她又推了推他，后者乖乖地顺着她的力道倒在了床的另一边，这令床铺一下子变得拥挤起来。

「不，是一个美梦。」里昂的脸颊浮现出微笑。

他拥抱着他的黑豹蜷缩的躺在群星之下，像是洒满了钻石碎屑的天空秉去了他习惯的冰冷黑暗，他抚摸过她柔软皮毛，仔细的谛听着她，他凝视着那双沉静的金褐色兽瞳，那里比起璀璨的星辰大海要更加的吸引着他。

所有的一切都会好起来的。


	105. Chapter 105

「嘿，艾达，你认为这件如何？」

这还是里昂在焦虑症的困扰下，抗拒离开公寓后第一次对于外出感到心甘情愿，礼拜一，这对于他来说是个极佳的购物时间，老天，他可不想在众目睽睽之下陷入PTSD，虽然当艾达在他身边时，这类状况发生的可能性微乎其微。

里昂将手中的衣服一股脑的塞给艾达，他朝蹙眉的女性露出一个带有着鼓励性质甚至是跃跃欲试的笑容，「喜欢吗？」他询问道，眨着自己的眼睛。他不太清楚艾达究竟是从哪弄到了那件连标签都没有摘下来的线衣，但她总不能一直穿着那套、或是他的衣服。他有些等不急的想要为艾达买下更多的衣服，他想，这简直就像是当你养了一只猫，便迫不及待的想要为她购置许多额外的小玩具、昂贵柔软的猫窝或是各种各样的猫爬架。

噢，他当然不是将艾达与人类饲养的宠物相比较，但……宠物店会出售与黑豹提醒差不多的衣服吗，她会需要猫抓板吗，毕竟艾达并不算是完全变为了人类，她依旧能够以黑豹的样貌出现在他的面前，趴在窗沿上懒洋洋的晒着太阳——感谢他的窗户只能让人从内部看清外面。

「你真的不认为这实在是太多了吗？」艾达注视着逐步增加的衣服数量忍不住说到，她是不是该提醒一下对方她是一头黑豹，并非人类，她更喜欢以黑豹的状态待在里昂的公寓中，蜷缩在沙发上，她拥有着自己的皮毛，而里昂宽大的衣物对于她来说也已经足够了。

「不，我感觉还是有些少了。」他在遇见艾达之前时出手算不上阔绰，银行存款还算可观，保险和抚恤金，也许他不应该在依靠这些，他是指，现在他可不仅仅需要养活自己，还必须一头黑豹……呃、艾达，他迟早必须重新面对这个社会。

里昂拎着购物袋跟随在艾达的身侧，他的黑豹显然对于他的眼光并没有太大的意见，这不禁让特工开始认为之前属于同事与友人的打趣是否是他们故意的，最起码艾达……挺喜欢他为她挑选的款式，里昂有些迟疑的想，随后又在艾达的示意下张开嘴，含住了近在咫尺的吸管，一大口冰冷的碳酸饮料让他打了个冷颤。

他在内心默念着那些服装品牌，克莱尔与瑞贝卡她们的建议总不会有太大的问题，但他依旧还是选择了几家完全不在推荐范围内的店铺，他注视着艾达穿上那些旗袍，忽然间眼前一亮。也许是因为发色的缘故，他朝店员点了点头示意将对方试过的全部买下来，她倒是格外适合这类带有着东方异国韵味的服装，老天，他简直就像是在兴奋的为家里的宠物挑选着各类不同品种项圈的主人，他揉了揉自己的鼻梁，坚定不移的刷卡付款。

站在他身边双手环抱着的女性轻哼一声。

「这是什么？」艾达注视着面前的化妆品，忽然间为里昂一副认真观察的模样感到好笑，他的表现甚至让导购员都感到惊讶。艾达环视着四周，一名帅气英俊，身材满分却胡子拉碴的男性可与周遭的环境完全不搭。

「呃、口红？」里昂有些不自在的回答，他原本没打算带着艾达来到这里，但这也是他朋友所给予的建议的一部分。他掏出手机检查了一下备忘录上的信息，上帝，他不过是询问与女性购物时该带她去哪，为什么这其中还会包括酒店的名字？他早该知道海伦娜的笑声不怀好意了，「我……我以为你会感兴趣。」

他的声音在艾达的注视下越变越小，这有点蠢了，他在内心懊恼的呻吟着，没有任何一头黑豹会喜欢口红——或是任何一种化妆品，他真该快点带着艾达离开这里，挖个地洞怎么样？

最终里昂还是买下了超出预计的数目与品种，他分不清楚使用的方式，但在艾达没有出声的情况下，他只能将听上去功能有些差别的玩意都买下来，他能够等回到公寓了之后再去阅读那些说明书。

午后的暖阳照射在他们的身上，街道上的人群比起他们来时似乎要更多了一些，里昂努力的朝艾达靠近，明晃晃的阳光让里昂恍惚的像是回到了曾经那个拥有着毒辣太阳的战场，迎面走来的并不是普通的居民，而是端着枪械，随时准备朝他射击的敌人。

「所以这个该怎么用？」艾达的嗓音打断了那些源源不绝从里昂脑海中翻涌而出的记忆，他倒吸一口气，浑身一震猛地回过神来，他抹了一把额间的冷汗，心脏还在‘怦怦’的剧烈跳动着。

「什么？」他深吸一口气，反问道。

艾达又耐心的重复了一遍。

「涂在嘴唇上。」里昂抬手笨拙的比划了一下，这下倒是让反复扭旋口红的艾达挑了挑眉，她忽然间停下了脚步，跨前几步站在了里昂的面前，随即转过身，「怎么了？」不太理解艾达动作的特工歪了歪头，到也顺势停了下来。

下一秒对方抬手捏住了他的下巴，里昂愣了愣，这才反应过来艾达举起口红仔细的涂抹在他的嘴唇上，他习惯性的想要躲避，但黑豹的手劲实在是超乎预计，她紧捏着他的下巴，疼痛让里昂轻微的蹙了蹙眉，口红涂抹在他干燥的唇瓣上。她一开始的动作有些僵硬，但后面很快便连贯起来，她小心翼翼的调整着，直到用它完全的勾勒出里昂半张的薄唇。

涂有着正红色口红的男人有些呆愣的朝她眨了眨眼，过于红的颜色让他看上去实在是滑稽极了，艾达嗤笑一声，赶在他抬手抹去前钳制住他的手臂，随后凑上前吻住了他，她轻轻地厮磨着他的唇瓣，直到口红染上了她的嘴唇。

他的唇在这个吻结束后变得水润，原本涂抹规整的口红也被蹭花，艾达伸出手缓慢的抹去了里昂嘴角的红色，突然间认为此刻的他比起刚涂完的时候要好的太多，她的手指描绘般的磨挲过他柔软的下唇，又在他的下颚落下了一个吻，红色的口红印模模糊糊的显现在他的皮肤上。

「不……不是这么涂的，艾达。」里昂憋了半天才憋出这句话，他的手搭在艾达的腰上，几分钟后周围吵闹嘈杂的交谈声才传入了他的耳膜，他们还站在满是人群的街道上，这个认知让里昂一瞬间瞪大了双眼，他抬手迅速的擦去了嘴唇上的口红，又掏出纸巾缓慢的帮艾达抹去。

「你真可爱，里昂。」艾达为对方的手足无措轻笑道，她伸手亲昵的拍了拍里昂染上红霞的脸颊，后者憋了一口气像是控诉般的盯着她。她就像是饱餐了一顿的黑豹般伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，她偏过头亲吻上里昂还未来得及移开的手腕，轻轻咬啮着他的皮肤。

「很有意思。」里昂干巴巴的回应，他敢肯定艾达知道那玩意的使用方法，而她刚才的动作正像是她所说过的，她喜欢看着他露出窘迫的表情。这令里昂不禁回想起黑豹之前的表现，她总是喜欢戏耍他。

所以这算是一个约会吗？里昂在这个小插曲结束后心不在焉的想到，他拎着购物袋，目光却执着的落在了艾达与他贴靠的极近的右手上，他能够握住她吗？里昂不确定的提出又一个疑惑，他悄悄地将左手所拎的袋子递交给右手，装作不在意的屈起左手手指，试图抓住艾达摇晃着的手。

他曾经尝试训练黑豹一些简单的互动动作，握爪则是计划中的一部分。那时的他大概没办法理解艾达对于他用食物的引诱不过是翻了个白眼，对于他的命令与教导向来嗤之以鼻的打着哈欠——他那时的模样一定傻透了，里昂能够感受到自己双耳正在不自然的升温变红，艾达能够听懂他的每一句话，她就像是一个人类般的思考着。

「还是不放弃你的握手游戏，嗯？」艾达在里昂手几次抓了个空的状况下慢悠悠的调侃道，男人蹲在她的面前举着那些小鱼干，想要让她学会握爪命令的尝试实在是有意思极了，她还能记得里昂在她对他不理不睬的情况下沮丧的叹了口气，有些无奈自嘲的摇晃着脑袋。

里昂沉默了下来，有些尴尬的移开目光四处停驻，就像是周遭的一切倏地对他产生了极大的吸引力。他有些局促地将淌有冷汗的手掌在裤腿上擦了几下，又在艾达下一句话说完的瞬间扭过头。

「那么让我们来试试，右手。」艾达将自己的右手手掌升至半空中，好整以暇的对里昂说道。

他几乎是下一秒就将拎着纸袋攥拳的右手放置在了艾达的手心。

「很好，那么左手？」她满意的点了点头，接着提出了另一边的要求。

里昂移开了右手，伸出左手做出了与刚才相同的动作，他将自己的手贴上了艾达的掌心，然后有些意外的感受到她收拢了手指，将他的左手缓缓握住——直到返回公寓之前都没有松开。


	106. Chapter 106

里昂很快发现他的黑豹依旧是我行我素。

像是回到公寓的艾达仍然选择换上了属于他的宽大衬衫，遗忘了自己的睡裤，里昂的双眼一眨不眨的注视着对方摇晃着的尾巴，一时间不知道该说什么才好，他有些无奈的叹了口气，将手中的购物袋堆积在沙发的角落。

他想他大概有一段时间不会轻易的遗忘这次经历了，像是带着艾达前往内衣店，在对方饶有兴趣观察下催促着她挑选自己喜欢的款式，而他的黑豹就像是对此丝毫不在意，同时认为她继续穿着他的也没有太大的问题——当艾达无比自然说出这句话的时候他没敢看导购员的表情。

「他们的速度很快。」艾达站在客厅的窗台前注视着下方，一辆货车恰巧在此刻发动离去。

「他们认出你了吗？」里昂紧接着询问道，他大步朝艾达的方向跨去，随着她的动作与角度观察着公寓大楼下的情况。没有任何与先前相似的可疑人物，里昂望着道路上来往的行人与车辆，他抬手扶住了玻璃窗，男人严肃蹙眉、如临大敌的警惕模样在夕阳的照耀下模模糊糊的显现出来。

「不，但我想他们应该还没放弃从你这得到线索的想法。」艾达满不在乎的说道，只是有些僵硬晃动的尾巴暴露了她此刻的心情，她一个人可无法对付他们，她想，人类的武器可不是利爪所能够应对的，这点她在从研究所逃离时已经非常清楚了。

艾达的手指缓缓地抚摸过陈旧的枪伤，正是这个伤口令她失血过多，不得不朝碰巧路过的里昂求助。她也不太清楚自己为何会选择他，当时的里昂看上去可比现在要糟糕多了，他嗅上去就像是一瓶酒，胡茬乱糟糟的长在他的下巴上，他过长甚至是遮挡住右眼、略暗的金棕色刘海配上他厚重的黑眼圈让他看起来有些憔悴，他心跳的节奏也不太正常，给人的感觉就像是‘活着’这件简单的事情就已经令他精疲力竭了。

但他的拥抱过于轻柔和温暖。

「棒极了，但我可不想搬家。」里昂哼了哼说道，黑豹会在失踪后选择回到他家，这确实是能够归为考虑的方面，但这已经过去几个月了，而他们依然在时时刻刻的监视着他，见鬼，他以为他们放弃了，「或许我们能够离开这——」

「去哪，热带雨林吗？」艾达低声的打趣道，这显然是里昂之前想将她送往的地点，她扭过头，恰巧看见了对方一脸窘迫摸着鼻子的表现。

「噢，我只是想将你送回去……我是指，那是对于当时的你来说最好的选择。」里昂嘀嘀咕咕的辩解着，有些不自然的思索着艾达当时听见这一切后的心情，她肯定觉得他傻透了。

「那么现在呢？」艾达挑了挑眉询问道，嘴角溢出一抹笑意。

「我以为你答应和我一起生活了。」里昂在艾达话音刚落后迅速的回答道，不自觉地提高了音量，他伸手抓住了对方的手臂，似乎在害怕她会在下一秒消失不见，他瞪大双眼，带了些控诉的望向她，「艾达，你说你会留下来。」老天，他不能够没有她！

很快里昂注意到对方嘴角的弧度逐渐变得调侃，她没有打算离开，她耍了他，里昂发出叹息，为艾达的坏习惯撇了撇嘴，他僵硬的移开了视线，可能有些闹脾气。这不公平，他想，为什么他总要被她耍得团团转？

「所以那不是个问题，里昂。」艾达可能带了些安抚的说道，她用尾巴柔和的轻轻摩擦过他的手臂，「虽然他们并不太清楚实验会让动物所产生的最终变化，但会产生怀疑只是迟早的问题。」

里昂沉默了许久，才不情愿的点了点头。突然出现在他家的陌生女性确实很容易引起怀疑，特别是在他患有PTSD的情况下，他们很清楚他不会轻易的接纳陌生人，除非他与艾达互相认识，而这点也很简单能够查明，他确实与艾达……作为人类的艾达认识不过两三天的时间。

「我们能够逃跑，但不能躲藏一辈子。」里昂沉声说道，他在夕阳最后一丝光芒消失后拉上了百褶窗帘，他回想起了不久前那场枪战的感受，他颤抖的手甚至没办法让准星对上敌人，而接下来的时间他们可能还会遭遇更多——他能毫无心理负担的瞄准开枪吗？他发誓不会第二次让艾达陷入那种境地，「我的朋友正在调查整件事，艾——艾达？」

黑豹在下个瞬间将他扑倒在了地上，他的掠食动物就像是受够了人类的形态，她将前爪摁在了他的肩膀上，随后伸了一个懒腰。黑豹带有着倒刺的粗糙舌头舔在了他的脸颊上，她像是以往那样用尖锐的犬齿轻啃着他的下巴，整头豹坐在了他的身上，几乎要让里昂动弹不得。

「看样子这会让你更舒服一点。」里昂用手掌抚摸着黑豹的脑袋，他揉着她的脖颈时总感觉不太自然，他知道艾达总会变回来，而她在处于黑豹状态时大抵等于赤裸，他摸索着黑豹光滑的皮毛，尽可能的避开一些部位，要知道在几个月前他还最喜欢挠着对方的腹部，将脸埋进去。

最后一个选择无论何时都充满了诱惑力，他半坐起身让黑豹的前肢搭在他的肩膀上，他呼出一口气，成年的黑豹已经是危险的大块头了，他听见对方发出的呼噜声，脖颈被她的脑袋不断地厮磨着，她的利齿时不时的触碰到他的皮肤，却卸去了所有的力道。

这大概是他几个月以前一直期待着的，里昂想，当你将一头体型巨大的猫科动物抱在怀中的时候，那些变扭的念头与周遭所有的一切都成为了狗屎，他搂紧了黑豹柔软的身体，她炽热的体温让他眯起了眼睛。里昂将脸埋进了黑豹的脖颈处，他闻到了香甜的蜂蜜味，这让他的猫科动物给人的感觉像是一块香喷喷的蜂蜜蛋糕，然后是花香，他分辨不太出来，也许是玫瑰。

他的艾达就像是集中了整个世界上所有的美好，他挠着对方的耳根，尽可能的承受来自大型掠食者的撒娇，她在他的怀中显得无比温顺，同时令人心动。这大概是饲养猫咪永远无法感受到的，他凑上前咬上了对方圆圆的豹耳，湿漉漉的口水将她的毛发沾湿。黑豹用爪子软软的拍了他一下，发出一声抗议的呼噜，里昂顺势握上了她厚实的脚掌，用手指摁压着她粉色的肉垫。

现在他浑身上下都散发着她的味道了，这很好。

「玩够了？」艾达嗤笑一声询问道，她再一次在毫无预警的情况下变了回来，这让里昂猛地一愣浑身僵硬在原地，有过一次的经验之后他的接受能力倒也提高了不少，他为自己掌下的顺滑皮肤深吸一口气，以最快的速度将那些被艾达抛弃在一旁的衣物重新套在她的身上。

「玩？」里昂有些不可置信的睁大双眼。

「难道这不是你想要的？」艾达可能嘲弄的轻哼了一声，毕竟先前里昂总是会寻找机会小心翼翼的接近她，试探性的用手指抚摸着她的脑袋，注意到她没有任何的反抗后才放心大胆的继续摸下去，而后来这变成了一个小习惯，就像是将自己塞进里昂的怀中以此来安抚他躁动的情绪。

她有时候怀疑一个毛绒玩偶可能也能达到相同的效果，但在几个月后的再次相遇中，里昂的表现轻易的打消了她的念头。

他更愿意让艾达以人类的样貌拥抱他，里昂嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着，想方设法说服艾达将睡裤穿好。完全不知道自己被对方以猫科动物的方式打上所有物标志的特工拎起沙发上剩余的购物袋往卧室的方向走去，他需要将自己的一部分柜子整理出来给艾达使用，她的衣服会与他的一起放在同一个衣柜中，她还会睡在他的身边，与他这个糟糕的房东分享同一间公寓。

里昂从未想过自己会如此意外的展开一段，可能会持续剩余人生的同居生活。他完全不清楚艾达此刻的状况，她是否会变回黑豹或是她的寿命，以及对她虎视眈眈的敌人，但他们能够共同面对，对吧，里昂不确定的想，他的视线从衣柜下方所放置的武器箱中扫过，这些玩意总会带其他在战场上不愉悦的痛苦回忆，而他必须为了艾达重新握紧它们。

「我饿了，帅哥。」倚靠在门边注视着里昂整理衣柜的艾达在他的动作结束后开口道，她想也许她能够学着运用那些炉灶为自己准备食物，不过里昂的技术会更好一点，而她也挺喜欢他的煎鱼排。

简直就像是饿了的猫咪在你的脚边一边轻声叫着一边来回晃悠，这个念头滑入了里昂的脑海。艾达对于他的停顿疑惑的歪了歪头，她的发丝柔软的搭在她的脸颊边，漆黑的豹尾不耐烦的晃动着。

「好。」里昂应道，猛然间认为自己有那么一瞬间想将世界上所有的小鱼干都摆在她的面前，虽然艾达并不会吃那些玩意，「我记得那听高级猫罐头还在橱柜里。」他朝她勾起嘴角，反击般的打趣道，他可不想总是被对方牵着鼻子走了。

「高级猫罐头。」艾达为里昂得意洋洋的表情挑了挑眉，她轻哼着缓慢的朝他走去，抬手搭在了里昂的肩膀上，手指把玩着他金棕色的碎发，随即她凑近他，维持了像是快要亲吻上他耳垂的距离，「你就用高级猫罐头来打发你的黑豹吗，里昂，万一她对此不满意的想要重新寻找新主人该怎么办？」

「我猜你应该会喜欢我做的焗龙虾。」里昂迅速地、非常明智的收回了那句打趣。


	107. Chapter 107

他满头冷汗的清醒过来，下一秒被对方习惯性的收拢在了怀中，柔软的尾巴搭在了他的腰部。

里昂揪紧了所能够摸索到的近在咫尺的衣物，在恐慌逐渐扩散开来前努力的深呼吸，试图让自己平静下来，直到背部被黑豹的尾巴有节奏的轻拍了几分钟，才缓缓地回过神来。他在模糊中恍惚的想自己可能改掉了一个坏习惯，像是在清醒后总喜欢四处摸索着他的武器逐步变为了确认艾达的方位。

他呼出一口气，两三分钟后想起了自己究竟在哪，美国，属于他的公寓，他正拥抱着艾达，他的黑豹。

这还真是温柔的惊醒方式，很好，你再也没有尝试扣动扳机或是让冰冷的刀锋划破皮肤。里昂嘲弄的叹息一声，将脸埋在了对方的颈窝，艾达抬起手抚摸过他汗涔涔的金棕色发丝，但给人感觉尚未清醒。所以这算是她的条件反射？里昂有些晕乎乎的想到，他喜欢这个，毫无疑问。

他重新闭上了双眼，在艾达的气息中再一次陷入梦境。

「这看起来像是你更喜欢作为一头黑豹？」里昂注视着正趴在沙发上看电视的猫科动物有些不满的嘟囔着，他比较喜欢作为人类的艾达，毫无疑问，他快步走上前坐在了黑豹的身边，后者翻了个身朝前挪了挪，将前爪搁在了他的大腿上，「行吧，你在这种状态下可没办法回答我。」

里昂有些不情愿的摸了摸黑豹的耳朵，对方的尾巴为此一甩一甩的拍击着沙发。他在脑海中思索着该用何种理由才能让艾达变回来，他是说，她也能够作为人类趴在他的腿上，他晃了晃神，再度抚摸上她的双耳时却被不同的触感拉回了注意力，他猛地闭上双眼，伸手将沙发一角放置的备用衣物盖在了艾达身上。

在家中的某些角落放置好备用衣物大概是他做出的、最为正确的选择，里昂想，他等待了一会，直到艾达将衣服穿好后才睁开眼，对方往下一倒重量又重新压回了他的双腿，她翻了个身，调整姿势让自己能够更加舒适的枕在他弹性十足的腿上。

「我能够记得那些牢笼。」半响的沉默后艾达忽然开口道，她的语速很快，这令里昂满脸狐疑的低下头，有点怀疑自己是否是听错了。

趴在他腿上的黑豹动了动，她往里靠了靠让脑袋能够贴在里昂的腹部，她望着电视屏幕，就像是对其中播放着的内容产生了极大的兴趣。她的尾巴有些局促不安的晃动着，随即里昂听见艾达低声的叹了口气，发出她习惯性的讥讽笑声。

「艾……」

「我能够记得那些牢笼。」她又重复了一遍，这一回她减缓了自己的语速，她蹭了蹭里昂的双腿，漆黑的发丝有些凌乱的洒在他的腿部。男人踌躇半响后抬起手，试探性的抚摸上了她的脑袋，「它们闻上去糟糕透了，冰冷坚硬，我透过那些铁质的栏杆注视着外面，实验室内苍白的装潢，总是在低声说些什么的人类——」

「我不知道该不该称呼那些为噩梦，假使按照你们的理解……或许它是的。」里昂很难从艾达的嗓音中分辨出太大的情绪波动，她就像是在诉说毫不相关的人的经历，他同时不太理解对方为何突然提起这些，他想要说些什么，欲言又止，「一只动物和你所能感受到的可能不太一样。」

里昂握住了她的手。

「大概？」他耸了耸肩，当他的黑豹像是实验用的小白鼠一般被关押在牢笼中的画面浮现在脑海中时，愤怒也如预期般的席卷了他，他沉重的喘了口气，尽可能控制住自己因为愤懑而产生的颤抖，「但那一切都过去了，艾达。」他的舌头有些僵硬，显然是回想起了自己的经历，而对比起陷入回忆，他更愿意选择开腔安抚自己的黑豹。

「你该对自己说这句话，里昂。」她翻了个身仰躺在里昂的腿上，男人正低垂着头，这个角度令艾达恰巧能够观察到他的表情，他死死地皱着眉，灰蓝色的眼眸沉淀着痛苦与愤怒——艾达微微的抬起身，在对方能够反应过来前揪住了他的衣襟，然后是一个轻柔胶着的吻。

她用带有着倒刺的舌头描绘着他的嘴唇，里昂怔了怔，顺从的张开嘴承受着对方的亲吻。艾达的嘴唇柔软而温暖，他听见她小声的嘀咕了一句抱怨着他扎人的胡茬，随后则是强势精准的纠缠，很快找到要领的女性吮吸着他的舌叶，变换着角度直到将他吻的有些气喘吁吁。

「我并不知道那会如此的痛苦……我的意思是，牺牲与死亡通常伴随着我的职业，但战争永远都超乎预计。」他感受到艾达正轻轻啃咬着他的下唇，他让双手有些笨拙的扶住她的后背，此刻的姿势让他不知道该如何拥抱对方，只能僵硬着接受她的亲吻，她轻舔过他的嘴角，犹如黑豹常做的那样，「我不得不更加的小心才能避免丢了自己的小命，我数不太清楚了，也许四百多，也可能五百多次，我就那么清晰的感受到死亡与自己擦肩而过……」

比起朝着艾达诉说，里昂给人的感觉更像是呢喃自语，他含糊不清的描述着当时的画面，那些无比沉重的记忆一个接着一个脱口而出，他忽然间认为自己可能停不下来了，但他所面对的可不是心理医生，而是他的黑豹，他的艾达。他短暂的闭起双眼，像是还能够回想起那些艳阳与干涸的地面，寒冷的沙漠之夜和一刻都不敢放松的神经，他握紧了手中的枪械，总感觉自己没有一刻能够真正平静的睡过去。

「我没意料到自己会被俘虏，就像是你的牢笼，他们将我关在了一个狭小黑暗的正方体中，我看不见任何东西，唯一能够听见的只有我自己沉重的呼吸声和那些该死的回音。」他轻蹭着艾达的脸颊，这就像是将自己血肉模糊的伤疤再一次赤裸裸的展现出来。里昂分不太清楚究竟是他刚从战场返回美国时的状态让人无法忍受，还是失去艾达的那段期间内更加糟糕，他整夜的睡不着觉，属于黑豹所给与的安全感不断地流逝，他的心脏紧缩成一团，为那些感受所抽搐着。

他不知道假使他又一次失去艾达，他会有着怎样的表现。他不能想象这个，里昂咬紧了牙关，一丝一毫的可能性都会让他重新变得支离破碎。他深吸一口气搂住她的腰，哆嗦着将她抱进了怀中。对方的心跳永远都带着安抚的节奏，她的温度始终会逐渐浸透他冰冷僵硬的四肢，艾达，老天，她就是他赖以生存的氧气。

他听见艾达发出一声叹息，她轻拍着他的背，双唇颤动几下像是试图说些什么。但里昂在她能够开口的下一秒吻了上去，他知道艾达打算让话题到此为止，里昂想，脸色有些泛白，他紧紧地扯着对方后背衣物的布料，干燥的双唇因为吻而变得水润，「我们都曾经有着自己的牢笼，对吧？」他低声的说着，尝试让这句话带上揶揄的味道。

他的声音有些嘶哑，浑身的力道就像是伴随着诉说被缓缓地抽离一般，他本该是拥抱着艾达，最后却是靠在了他的怀中，他急促的呼吸着，同时在内心告诫自己这不过是他克服创伤后遗症的第一步，随后他又得到了来自对方更多的亲吻，她用手指梳理着他的发丝，湿漉漉的吻一个接一个的落在他的脸颊上。

这就像是那天夜晚她从研究所逃离时所得到的枪伤，艾达沉默的聆听着，这么想到，或许比起枪伤来说更加的严重，她认为自己的心脏都要被捅出窟窿了，她不知道为什么她会在听见不属于自己的经历时有着这样的反应。

艾达收紧了双臂的力道，就像是这么做能够避免里昂再度受到伤害一般。

「我曾经以为我再也没办法战胜这玩意，直到你出现在我的面前。」他永远都不会忘记第一次拥抱艾达的感受，他逐步的靠近她，充满了警惕性的高傲黑豹将他从梦魇中唤醒，她迈出优雅的步伐靠近他，带着她令人感受到无比美好的问题蜷缩在他的胸前，「见鬼，这实在太——」

他后知后觉自己从刚开始直到现在究竟说了些什么令人感到丢脸的话，他再还打算说些什么的时候立刻闭上了嘴巴，他都快要忘记了拥抱着他的可不是一头黑豹，同时也是一名能够独立思考的人类，老天，她会认为他实在是太过于感性了吗？

「我在这里。」艾达抿了抿唇，这有些超乎想象了，她并不知道里昂会将大部分的经历全部告知她，她原以为对方会拒绝，或是顺势敷衍，就像是他经常做的那样。她捧起了对方的脸颊，金褐色一眨不眨的对上灰蓝色，里昂半张着嘴，专注的望着她，显得有些温顺。

「我知道。」里昂眨了眨双眼，浓密的睫毛颤抖着，他在艾达再一次的亲吻下舒展眉角，如释重负的喘了口气，「这正是我需要感谢上帝的。」


	108. Chapter 108

这也许就是生活该有的样子。

近段时间里昂总是忍不住这么想，所有的一切就像是恢复成之前的模样，他望着自己手臂上陈旧的交错疤痕，又抬起头望向搂着抱枕蜷缩在沙发上的艾达，想要摆脱那些疼痛与记忆可不太容易，但至今为止他的表现都还不错。

「发现什么有趣的事了吗？」里昂将手中的杯子递给了正看着电视新闻的艾达，里面温热的牛奶在加了蜂蜜的情况下散发着甜甜的味道，就像是他现在的生活，里昂眨了眨眼。艾达接过后将它捧在手中，将下巴抵在了膝盖上。

「没什么特别的。」艾达低声说道，她微微的倾斜水杯，先是伸出舌尖小心翼翼的触碰了几下，在确定了温度后才开始饮用，里昂注视着她身后摇晃着的豹尾，能够猜测出她此刻的心情不错。他已经放弃说服对方将这些属于黑豹的特征控制好，而这样也确实不坏，里昂摸了摸自己的鼻子想到，这令她更加的让人无法挪开视线。

「我能够看出来，艾达。」里昂坐在了她的身边，他条件反射的想要伸手去抚摸对方脑袋的黑圆的豹耳，却被艾达一道尖锐的视线成功阻止，他无奈的耸了耸肩，只好规规矩矩的将手放置在大腿上，「你一直在试图查找些什么……先别反驳我，我想你大概不知道我之前的职业，虽然我看上去，行吧，可能有些、呃，颓废？」里昂犹豫半响后用轻松打趣的方式说出了那个词，「但我依旧是一名经过正规训练的特工，你在找些什么，艾达，利用电脑和电视新闻……所以是什么？」

他可不希望艾达被牵扯进任何危险的事情中，在监视者离开前他们必须更加的谨慎，他知道他们正想方设法的从他这里挖到些有用的讯息，他们不知道艾达就是那头黑豹，但很显然已经开始怀疑她与那头黑豹有些一定的联系——毕竟这一切都太过于巧合了，他和一名从未见过的陌生人毫无障碍的同居，特别还是在他清楚自己的状况如此糟糕的情况下。这不符合他的性格，更重要的则是艾达的出现令他们少的可怜的线索完全中断，他们所围捕的黑豹如同幽灵般消失在了他们面前。

他们没有直接闯进来，而是在等待这些什么……或许是因为几个月前的那次遭遇让他们吃了点苦头，深刻明白了他并不是好啃的骨头。也可能是来自他朋友的警告起到了一定的作用，他真该找个时间好好地感谢一下亚当。

「难道没有人告诉过你最好不要探寻淑女的秘密吗？」艾达挑了挑眉回应道，显然是不打算泄露任何自己的想法，她将空了的玻璃杯放置在茶几上，朝里昂凑过去，将双手搭在了她的肩头，又将下巴搁在了上面，她晃悠着自己的尾巴，指挥着它圈住男人的腰部，「别担心，帅哥。」

她用手指轻点着他的脸颊，用慵懒的语气说道，她朝他露出一个具有欺骗性的敷衍笑容，惹来了对方不赞同的轻哼。她拽了拽他过长的金棕色刘海，头皮的刺痛让他不得不扭头望向她，随后是一个带有着蜂蜜甜味的吻。

里昂不太清楚他的黑豹究竟为什么会喜欢上这个动作，他是指，吻，当然这没什么不好，任何来自艾达的吻或是接触他都欣然接受，并且为此感到愉悦。他以为她会改掉属于黑豹的那些习性，像是伸出舌头轻舔着他，将自己挂在他的怀中磨挲着他，她的一举一动依旧像是那只迷人的猫科动物，缓慢并且带有着致命的性感。

「我可担心了，艾达。」里昂咕哝着，带了些磕磕巴巴，他无比的想要追逐上对方划过他下唇的舌头，将这个吻继续发展下去，直到它变得火辣同时难以拒绝。如果他将他的黑豹摁倒在柔软的沙发上，艾达会拒绝吗？里昂有些不确定的思索着，她会毫不留情的用利爪在他的脸上留下猫抓般的痕迹，还是挑起笑意顺势发展下去——老天，里昂沉重的叹了口气，扶着艾达的腰拉开彼此间的距离。

她究竟清不清楚这些动作的意义？

「嗯哼。」艾达顺势结束了亲昵的动作，依旧将下巴压在里昂的肩头没有移开，她注视着他不自然的动作和通红的耳垂，很有趣，她想，当她还是黑豹的时候，所作出的与此相同的动作可不能获得对方这样的反应，「我以为你喜欢这样，介于你总是想方设法的……靠近我。」

没有人，里昂想，当一只优雅美丽的黑豹在你的面前表现的像是家猫一般，没有人能够抵挡住想要接近它的心情，即便是他，老天，他当时认为自己能够为抚摸上对方柔顺拥的皮毛而付出一切。当然了，这一想法至今也没有太大的改变。

「但那不一样。」里昂试图让艾达能够区别它们之间的不同点，她现在可不是他的宠物了，对于黑豹来说正常的行为放置在人类身上则会有些不自然了，毕竟这些亲密的动作，通常是……里昂忽然间沉默下来，他有些不确定自己与艾达的关系究竟算得上是什么，他爱她，毫无疑问，而对方也承诺与他共同生活，此刻看来她显然分辨不清自己究竟答应了些什么，这让他感到有些沮丧和低落，「那些对于人类来说——」

「吻。」艾达打断了他的话。

「什、什么？」里昂有些惊愕的眨了眨眼。

「那些是‘吻’，如果你愿意这么称呼它们。」她拂开里昂耳边的发丝，将其拨至他的耳后，他的耳朵变得更红了，这让艾达歪了歪头，像是接收到了它尝起来会异常可口的讯号，「别傻了，里昂，我的认知足以让我分辨出这些不同，或许你是对的，我依然有着豹类的习性，但我不介意让它和人类所认知的意义挂上钩，我不太清楚你在想什么，看来你并不知道这些动作其中包含了一些美洲豹对于伴侣的方式。」

里昂猛地愣住了，他的心脏紧张的跳动着，艾达的这句话或许是他所理解的那个意思，他为对方相贴极近，喷洒在他耳边的炽热呼吸轻微的抖了抖，冲动开始在他的体内鼓噪着，上帝，他真想将艾达压在这个沙发上，亲吻过她的每一处，他还想要更进一步，她会紧紧地拥抱住他的脊背，在他的节奏中起伏着，她脑袋上的豹耳会为此下压，微微颤动着。

「我……我不知道。」里昂的脑海中出现了半分钟的空白，根本不知道自己该说些什么。美洲豹的习性？他可没有认真的研究过它们的习性，也从未认真的看过任何动物世界，他对它们的了解仅仅局限于小时候所去过的动物园，好极了，你该思索的并不是这些，里昂对自己说，伴侣，他刚才是不是听见艾达说出了这个词？「但……」

「但？」她朝他扬起了眉毛。

里昂张了张嘴半响没能够说出一句话，喜悦从他的胸口炸裂，犹如来势汹汹的火焰般迅速蔓延开来，他可能是朝艾达露出了一个傻乎乎的笑容，这让黑豹嘲讽的嗤笑一声，他不在乎，里昂想，他不在乎他在她面前的表现究竟有多丢脸，他刚才听见了什么，伴侣，随后他又开始懊恼起来，他之前居然将由艾达发起的亲昵理解为了猫科动物的习性，见鬼。

他握住了艾达的手，粘腻的冷汗蹭到了她的掌心，他收拢手指与她十指交扣，他的心脏的跳动速度实在是太快了，里昂甚至有些认为这超出了他能够承受的极限，他的手指颤抖的厉害，握住艾达的手劲也越来越大。他真想将他腐朽的、布满伤痕的心脏从胸口挖出来呈现在她的面前，用他炽热的鲜血为她的胸膛染上温度，她是他的一切、他的世界、他的宇宙，他该怎样才能让他的黑豹更加清楚的明白这点？

「艾达……」他用叹息般的嗓音叫着她的名字，带着无法忽视的执着，他抬起她的手，缓缓地低下脑袋让温热柔软的唇落在了她的无名指，他垂下眼帘，目光坚定虔诚，「艾达，我发誓，艾达——」他的吻异常的轻柔，就像是从天上飘落的雪花。

他没有任何东西能够给予她，除了他破碎不堪，被痛苦的枷锁所束缚的灵魂。

黑豹柔软的尾巴轻拍着他的脊背，艾达抬起另一只手抚摸过他小手臂上纵横的刀疤，里昂条件反射的瑟缩了一下，没问题的，他对自己说，没有任何人会比艾达更能够清楚那些让他自我嫌恶的举动，而她早已接纳了他——从她几个月前还作为黑豹，轻舔过这些伤痕的时候。

「那么你是我的了。」她无比自然的说出这句话，带有着属于掠食者的强横，她的视线审视般的扫过他，似乎在考虑着该在哪为自己的猎物打上标记。

「Everything。」他沉声道。


	109. Chapter 109

艾达任由里昂在她的口腔中横行肆意。

她能够感受到对方的这个吻似乎与先前的有些不太一样，艾达想，说不太清楚，他的味道没有丝毫的改变，就连轻咬舌尖的试探也与之前相类似，他的舌尖带了些急躁的摩擦着她的上颚，在她不同于人类的犬齿上小心谨慎的逗留着，她尝到了甜味，是比刚才那杯加了蜂蜜的牛奶要更加甜蜜的味道。

里昂将她搂抱的更紧，他就像是没法满足般的吮吸着她的舌头，他与她的舌叶热情的交缠在一起，随后颤动着抬起手压住她的后脑，他喘了口气继续变换着角度贴近她，口腔中湿漉漉的软舌相互厮磨着，他的吻蛮横的让她舌根开始发麻，他沉重的呼吸着，企图夺取交叠的吻中所剩无几的可怜氧气。

他的胸腔剧烈的起伏着，下垂的眼帘让他的睫毛都微微颤动，他攥着艾达手掌的手指因为用力过度而泛着苍白，他更加热烈的掠夺着她的气息，舔舐过她口腔中的每一处。

这和她从里昂那得到的所有的吻都不一样，艾达抬起了同样颤抖着的手，她一把抓住里昂睡衣的衣领，指挥着舌头强势的挤压着他，她偏过头，嘴唇摩擦在了对方扎人的胡茬上，老天，他尝起来的味道真不错，艾达尝试着夺取主权，她让攻势从自己的口中一路燃烧到了里昂的嘴里，她啃咬着他的下唇，丝毫不留情的将其咬破，她吮吸着能够令她躁动不安的血腥味，不断吞咽着交融在一起的炽热唾液。

里昂在唾液搅动的水渍声中发出呜咽，他沉重的喘息着发现艾达的进攻更让人难以回击，他嗅到了黑豹熟悉的气息，在她的吻中变得气喘吁吁，老天，里昂在内心发出一声叹息，他抚摸上艾达的臀部，轻车熟路的在尾椎处找到了她柔软的黑色尾巴，他揉搓着她尾巴的根部，令她就像是要害被拿捏住一般猛地僵硬了身体，酥酥的麻痒从她的尾椎扩散。

艾达叼住了他厚实的舌叶吮吸着，猛地将他压在了沙发上，里昂顺势抬起腿缠上她纤细柔韧的腰部，将她禁锢在自己所能够触碰到的范围内，他的手指一寸寸的顺着她的后腰抚摸上她的脊背——他疯狂的想要她，里昂在这个纠缠交叠的吻中呜咽着，他从未如此疯狂的想要她。他没有办法停止这个亲吻，即便是他的肺部因为缺氧而抗议着，口腔所不嫩承载的唾液湿漉漉的顺着他的嘴角下淌，他不想停下来，他想。

率先终止这个吻的是艾达，她在对方看上去就快要窒息一般的时候停了下来，他们彼此的胸膛不断地剧烈起伏着，里昂在她身下粗重的喘着气，皱着眉不情愿的似乎还想继续刚才的那个吻。那么现在他是她的了，艾达伸出舌头细细的舔弄过他水润的红唇，她用舌尖挤压着他嘴角被吻出的伤痕，她注视着他那双闪烁着的灰蓝色眼眸，然后又是更多的吻。

她倾身低下头，里昂迫不及待的又一次与她难舍难分的交吻在一起，他们究竟进行了多少个吻？艾达到了最后也有些数不清了，她被里昂紧紧地搂抱住，他缠上她腰部的双腿限制住了她能够挪动的空间，他强势的、不让她做出任何可能离开的动作，他们就这般亲吻着，直到彼此的唇被不间断的咬啮所撕破、红肿。

这有着令人上瘾的味道。

里昂拥抱着艾达调整自己絮乱的呼吸，他闭上眼睛磨蹭着对方的颈窝，他依旧在抚摸着她的脊背，又在下一秒低沉的笑了出来。黑豹的尾巴灵巧的晃了几下，习惯性的缠绕上里昂的手腕。

「怎么了？」艾达对于他的笑声有些不理解的询问，她可不认为这些吻——让人上瘾，足以令整个世界都黯然失色的吻有什么好笑，她轻轻啃咬着里昂的下巴，舌尖无意识的触碰过他早上被刮胡刀不小心划破的伤口。

「没什么，真的要说……可能只是有些庆幸你没有在中途变回黑豹？」里昂朝她挑了挑眉，这个念头不自觉地冒入了他的脑海，同时浮现出来的画面让他忍不住感到好笑。他会亲吻一头黑豹吗？里昂突然间又这么询问自己，答案近乎不需要思考就能够得出，他会，毫无疑问，只要那头黑豹是艾达，他就会不顾一切的亲吻上去。

「噢，看来我的人类有些不可告人的兴趣。」艾达戏谑的打趣道，她在里昂的抚摸下逐渐得趴在了他的胸口，她动弹了几下，随后才发现对方的双腿依旧紧扣在她的腰上，「我可不会中途逃跑，帅哥。」她晃了几下尾巴，这么说。

「行吧，我只是想……」里昂耸了耸肩，但却没有松开双腿的力道。他依旧有些克制不住的兴奋，艾达，他从未想过他的黑豹能够理解这些，这表示她可能发现了那句‘共同生活’的疑问带有着欺骗性？「确保这一切都是真实的。」

他偏过头看了一眼墙上的电子钟，胃部因为饥饿而发出的咕噜咕噜声告诉了他刚才的那阵亲吻持续的可能有些久了，他放松了对于艾达的钳制，后者抬手缓慢的抚摸过他带有着水色的柔软嘴唇。

她的。

她的手指轻划过他的下巴，短暂的停留在他上下滚动的喉结，她来到了他的锁骨，五指最后落在了他还未完全平复呼吸，依旧带了些不正常起伏的胸膛。她压了压他柔软的胸肌，想起了不久前揉捏过的手感。

她的。

她摩擦着他的腹部，对方为窜上来的热流不自然的往后缩了缩试图躲避，她眯起眼睛轻点着数过他块数分明的腹肌，从他微微掀起的上衣下摆探入，摩擦着他生长至肚脐的金棕色耻毛。她逗留在他胯部因为兴奋而顶起帐篷，指腹触碰着顶端，下一秒滑至他的大腿内侧。

她的。

她从来不知道自己会对一个人类有着如此的占有欲，他是她捕捉到的最为喜爱的猎物，正如她之前所说的那样，她并不介意、也不想改掉那些属于黑豹本能的习性，她能够完美的克制住，却不愿意在里昂面前这么做。

「艾、艾达？」里昂结结巴巴的叫着若有所思的女性，对方刚才挑逗般的动作足够惹火，她总能够轻而易举的在他身上点起火苗，他的黑豹跨坐在他的腰上，居高临下的审视着他，她轻舔着嘴角，不意外的让里昂想起了那些面对食物的大型掠食动物。

冷静些，他这么告诉自己，黑豹的咬合力足以让利齿穿透他的头颅，虽然艾达此刻是以人类的姿态出现在他的面前。

「你看起来美味极了，里昂。」她轻声说道，裂开嘴角所露出的笑容带着十足的危险性，这让里昂越发的能够感受到自己就像是一只被盯上的可怜猎物，「但我更喜欢熟的食物，将你放进烤箱转几圈怎么样？」

「什么——」里昂瞪大了双眼，他原以为这只是个一语双关的调侃，而不是真正的被她吞入腹中。

「一个小玩笑。」艾达为他的表情嗤笑道，随后轻巧的从他身上爬起来，她抬手擦拭了一下从嘴角滑落的唾液的痕迹，一只手叉着腰，晃动着尾巴注视着他，划过他精神抖擞下身的视线让里昂感到窘迫。

「呼，玩笑，对吧？」里昂也顺势坐起来，有些不自然的想要换上个能够遮挡住下身的动作，他左右扫视了一番，顺手拿起被挤至沙发角落的抱枕，「我有可能会真的将自己烤了以满足你的愿望，艾达。」他牵起了她的手，将她慢慢的拉至自己的方向，令她的手掌能够紧贴在他的左胸腔，「是你让它重新变得鲜活了，那么在接下来的时间内，它只会为你而跳动。」

他对她的执着并不是三言两语，随随便便的比喻所能够形容的。

「呃……就说点什么？」里昂在对方完全没有任何的表示后有些催促的说道，他是不是该去学一些更加浪漫的话？他有些尴尬的思索到，不自然的扭动了几下，他开始后悔为什么自己不去背些爱情诗。

「很好。」艾达感受到自己胸腔翻滚过的、炙热的、无比陌生的情绪，这么回答道，她不太确信那是否能够算得上是人类的情话，毕竟听起来有些糟糕的老套，但她直觉的认为很有里昂的特色，她在网络上浏览了不少信息，假使里昂跪在她面前用咏叹调念着莎士比亚的情诗，那她倒要开始怀疑她的人类是不是被兴奋烧坏脑子了，「这也是我的。」

他的黑豹直白的宣告着所有权，里昂有些羞赧的清了清嗓，所以这也算是习性的一部分？他思考道，噢，不得不说他可真喜欢、呃，美洲豹的表达方式，直白的圈定自己的地盘，为自己的物品打上记号……

里昂感觉自己好不容易降下来的脸颊温度又一次升高了。


	110. Chapter 110

里昂拉开窗帘让光线透过玻璃照射进来，他呼出一口气，直到半睡半醒的黑豹蹭在他的腿边，用黑色的尾巴拍了拍他的臀部。

「艾达？」他低下头，黑豹懒洋洋的朝他打着哈欠，伸了伸舌头，她抬起爪扶着里昂的背部，有一下没一下的摩擦着，就像是将他当成了简易的猫抓板，「我是不是该提醒你一下，这周你究竟毁了多少件我的衣服？」里昂注视着被尖锐的利爪所磨挲的衬衫，忍不住嘟囔道。

黑豹满不在乎的发出了几声带笑的气音，她故意加重力道挠破了里昂的衬衫，随后优雅的甩甩尾巴离开。她三两步的跳上台阶，打算返回卧室换上一套衣物。

「猫抓板，我们需要将这个加入购物单中。」里昂嘟嘟囔囔的说道，他注视着艾达离去的背影，距离那次告白已经几天的时间过去了，他想，从那之后艾达似乎就没有在他面前由豹直接转变为人过，噢，他当然不是希望以这种方式看见对方的裸体，只是……他叹了口气，不知道该如何形容此刻的不自在，就像是她不再信任你那样，好极了，这并不能说明她不信任你，里昂，他在内心反驳道，信任并不是建立在她是否在你面前赤裸——够了，他打断了自己的思绪。

「你说过你曾经作为一名特工？」艾达轻靠在餐桌前询问道，她也是近几天才了解到‘特工’所代表的意义，她穿了一件长袖T恤，有些宽大的领口让她露出了一边的白皙的肩头，她黑色的豹尾依旧在身后晃荡着，脑袋上的圆耳朵时不时的颤抖着，里昂的视线划过她因为过长的袖子而被遮挡住的双手，接着又强迫自己转向料理台上的食材。

「是……是的。」里昂迟疑半响后说道，那已经是很久之前的事情了，最起码给他的感觉就像是过了一个世纪。他将一枚鸡蛋在台边磕了磕，单手打进了平底锅中，「但我已经退休了。」他耸了耸肩，给出了这样的回答，「毕竟在他们的眼中，以我的状态似乎不太能继续胜任这项工作了。」他自嘲的笑了声，下一秒发现他将蛋壳也不小心弄掉进锅中了。

「和我说说你的事？」艾达坐在了餐桌上，她一只手搭在膝盖上，一只手撑着下巴饶有兴趣的望着手忙脚乱从锅中捻起蛋壳的男人。

「那没什么好说的，你知道……只是工作、工作和工作。」里昂将被烫到的手指放在水龙头下清洗着，清澈的流水划过他的指尖，这让他不自禁的发出一声叹息，「我原本是一名新任的警察，后来在一场恐怖袭击中意外的走上了这条道路。说实话这个工作可没有听起来的那么……酷。」他沉默了一会，选择了这个词，「后来我上了战场，不过这与先前我的任务没有太大的区别，杀人，理所当然。」

他尝试过说服自己这是为了美国政府，又或是像训练他的教官所说，为了人民，当然，每个人都想要为自己染血的双手找上一个好理由，但战争——里昂露出了嫌恶的神情，无论理由是多么的富丽堂皇，战争依旧是战争。

老实说艾达并不能很好的理解这些，即便是她有着人类的思维，本质依然是一头美洲豹，在她心目中甚至没有任何的道德观念，人类对于它们来说与任何一种动物都没有太大的差别，她不介意在咬断那些研究员的喉咙，或是碾碎敌人的头骨，她眨了眨眼，忽然间又想到也许里昂并不喜欢这样，毕竟他给人的感觉总是道德感十足。

「你喜欢蓝莓，对吧？」与之前话题丝毫不相干的询问让艾达回过神来，穿戴着淡蓝色围裙的男人正抱着铁碗转身注视着她，他的右眼被他的刘海所遮盖住，空闲的那只手上攥着一把蓝莓。

她不喜欢任何水果，但……

艾达点了点头。

「我接触过不少案件，但从未有过与你类似的。」里昂开始在平底锅中小心翼翼的煎着热松饼，又将话题转回了刚才所探讨的点，他注视着锅中的面糊，控制着火候别让它们煎焦了，「毕竟没有任何一头黑豹能够像你一样出现，随后提供线索，而我们也不会太过于在意有关于动物的实验，那通常是动物保护组织才会提出的抗议。」

「那么你能告诉我这几天你究竟在寻找些什么，或是想要得到些什么吗？」几分钟后里昂将枫糖浆淋在了叠成一摞的热松饼上，他把盘子放置在餐桌上，偏过头用认真专注的眼神注视着艾达，对方从餐桌上跳了下来，丝毫没有闪避的回望他审视的目光。

「一个答案。」艾达低声回应，倒也没试图隐瞒些什么。

「研究院，还有你身上所发生的一切。」里昂用疑问句肯定的说道，对方的豹耳抖动了几下，尾巴有些焦躁的拍击着餐椅，他的视线逐渐从严肃变为不赞同，这令艾达不自然的率先结束了对视。

「我总不能这样一直生活下去，不，我不是说和你，只是有些答案是我必须得到的。」她的人类不意外的用担忧的眼神注视着她，她也很清楚这有些冒险了，她好不容易才逃离魔爪，这样的举动无异于是主动走入更大的危险之中，「我不知道我现在究竟算是什么……豹，或是人类？我甚至不清楚自己能够维持这种姿态多久，以及那些该死的寿命。你知道我本该根本不在意这些的吗，直到你出现，里昂。」

她需要更多的答案，这种感情是相互的，她想，她可不想在某天清醒过来的时候发现自己又无法说出任何的话语，或者是连思维都重新变为了一头美洲豹，她不在乎，但她的人类在乎，假使她死了，老天，他甚至都能够想象出里昂会有这怎样的表现了，流转在他眼眸中的那些几乎就要快溢出来的感情让她不得不考虑更多。

「如果，艾达，我是说如果……我并不希望你继续寻找答案，我认为现在的生活很好，你会放弃吗？」里昂摆放餐具的手指一颤，金属的餐刀从餐桌边缘滑落掉在了地上，他忽然又感到有些呼吸困难了，里昂注视着地面上的刀具深吸一口气，这次的交谈很平静，就像是每天早上起床后习惯性的早安吻那般，但他却感受到了无法承担的重量与压迫。

他弯下腰捡起餐刀放进洗碗池中，从碗橱中重新拿出了另外一把。他执着的将餐具摆放好，抬起头来望着从刚才开始视线一直停落在他身上的黑豹，他的艾达。

艾达摇晃着的尾巴有些僵硬，她屏住了呼吸，对方那双轻颤的灰蓝色眼眸就像是下一秒就会因为她的话语而碎裂一般。

「那真是糟糕透了，里昂。」她轻声呢喃道，依旧坚定自己的想法。

「我会帮助你，艾达。」他的声带犹如岩浆般的炽热，但他还是说出了这句话。里昂知道当失而复得的黑豹重新出现在他的面前时，他就试图选择将他们两个人一起关在这间小公寓中，他搂着他的黑豹蜷缩在角落，总认为皆大欢喜、岁月静好，而艾达则毫不留情的打破了这一切，将他重新扯入了冰冷的现实中，「你想要得到答案，不过那可不太容易。」

他伸手握住了艾达，对方远没有他想象中的那般冷静，她的手掌出乎意料的冰凉，冷汗在风干后显得有些粘腻，「棒极了，到时候我可不清楚我是否能够接受一个‘坏’答案。」他咕哝着，试图改变此刻压抑的氛围，他带领着艾达坐在餐椅上，将装有煎蛋与热香饼的盘子移至了她的面前。

「你是一名特工。」艾达注视着对方凑在了她的身边，他低头专注的切着散发着热气与甜腻香味的煎饼，刘海的最前端戳到了盘子中的食物上。

里昂有那么一瞬间不知道艾达究竟是一开始就想要朝他寻求帮助，还是尽可能的安慰他的那句‘不太容易’。

「前·特工。」里昂反驳道，同时提醒艾达尽可能将热香饼吹得稍微凉一点再放入口中，「小心别烫到你的舌头。」

他早该知道他的黑豹不会安于现状，当然她也不会同意让他独自调查。里昂先是有些担忧的生怕对方烫到了舌头，再确认并不会发生这样的意外后，才在艾达的白眼中继续解决自己的食物。他的视线划过了自己握有餐叉的手掌，眼神逐渐沉淀下来。

里昂显然是想起了自己在几个月前的枪战中糟糕的表现，虽然在最后一刻他克服了那些痛苦的焦躁。为了艾达，他想，为了这束将他从坚冰中融化的光线、让他从一片荒芜中重新存活下来的水源、把他带离永无止境噩梦的黑豹。

「所以我们得有个计划？」

「计划，当然。」


End file.
